Reese Returns
by Halawen
Summary: As the title says Reese comes back to DeGrassi and he still has it bad for Clare. Eli is not happy about this and neither are a few others. EClare. Rated M for language and to be safe. Trigger warning. It didn't start out this way but it is turning pretty dark so dark fic warning.
1. Ghost From the Past

**I don't own degrassi  
**

**A/N so I haven't seen season 8 in forever and only remember  
**

**a few scenes with Reese, so if is totally ooc forgive me.  
**

**Lots of P.O.V's so it jumps around a bit but I tried to make  
**

**sure it was clear  
**

**Reese Returns**

**Chapter 1: Ghost From the Past**

**(CLARE)**

Clare was walking along the DeGrassi foyer, she was proofreading her latest paper for Miss Dawes and wasn't really looking where she was going. Suddenly she bumped into something or rather someone, and stumbled back a few steps. "So sorry, excuse me I was…" Clare froze when she looked up at a face she hadn't seen since grade 9. A face she would have been fine with never seeing again. "R…Reese?!" Clare let out in an astonished gasp.

Reese let out a cat call whistle as he marveled at the shaply form before him. "Hot damn Clare Edwards! You really grew up well! You used to be cute but now you're just smokin' hot sexy!" Reese said licking his lips and eye raping her up and down.

Acutely aware of the way he was looking at her, Clare was suddenly extremely uncomfortable. She tried covering herself with her arms and her notebook but that only did so much. Inside her head she was screaming all kinds of things at him but all that managed to make it out of her mouth was "Excuse me?"

"I'm back at DeGrassi, why don't you give me a private tour of say...the boiler room?" Reese said in the slimiest tone Clare had ever heard in her life. Clare shivered a little but Reese reached out and grabbed her wrist.

**(ADAM)**

Adam was nearby and having heard the last comment felt his face flush with fury. He walked over and pulled Clare out of pervy boy's grasp.

"You do not talk to her like that!" Adam demanded, wrapping an arm protectively around Clare's shoulders.

**(K.C.)**

K.C. was standing by the lockers talking with Drew, Mo, Owen and Conner, absentmindedly watching the nearby foyer when his face hardened. "Conner please tell me I am seeing things and that's not…"

"Reese!" Conner finished for him following his friends gaze.

"Talking to Clare?" K.C. asked through clenched teeth and Conner nodded.

By now everyone else had turned to see an unfamiliar tall figure with dark hair, talking to and eying, a very uncomfortable Clare. When Reese grabbed her wrist that was enough for K.C. he started over there with the rest of the group following.

**(CLARE)**

"You okay Clare?" Adam asked his friend.

She couldn't reply but she nodded.

"You know I bet that catholic school girl uniform you used to wear to school would be filled really nicely with your new curves and big tits!" Reese said his voice oozing with sexual desire. "Why don't you wear it for me tomorrow baby."

Just as Adam was about to reel back and punch out this sleaze bag with a dirty mouth, there was suddenly a line of football players blocking pervy boy from Clare.

"Get lost Reese!" K.C. demanded from the middle of the line.

"Guthrie, afraid I'm gonna steal her away still?" Reese said trying his best to see past the football players to his prey. Unfortunately for him Mo, Owen and Conner were pretty big.

"She's not my girlfriend anymore but she is still my friend now get lost and stay away from Clare!" K.C. demanded his voice nearly escalating to a yell.

"Relax Guthrie. See you later Ssssaint Clare," Reese hissed on the s and it made Clare's skin crawl. Reese backed away around the corner.

As soon as he was out of sight the group turned to Clare and huddled around her. Adam still had an arm around her shoulders in a semi hug. Drew put a hand on her arm and Conner gave her a quick hug.

**(ELI)**

Eli left the auditorium on his way to his locker near the foyer he noticed a group of football players huddled around…Clare!? As he got closer he could see Adam with his arm around her, Drew had his hand on her arm, and Conner was hugging her and Clare looked upset. Eli walked up to the group with a furrowed brow.

"Clare are you…"

As soon as she heard his voice Clare left the group and went to him, the group parting to make sure she could. She gripped Eli's shirt tightly and put her head on his chest.

"Reese is back at DeGrassi." She said softly and shivered as she did so.

Eli wrapped his arms around her and looked at the group. "Who the hell is Reese!?"

"Think Fitz but a hundred times sleazier and has it extremely bad for Clare." Adam informed his friend.

With this news Eli wrapped his arms around Clare even tighter.

"He went here when we were in grade 9 and transferred near the end of the year, but Adam is right, he always had it bad for Clare he constantly hit on her, tried to break us up, and said inappropriate things to her. He hasn't lost interest in Clare and his mouth has only gotten worse." K.C. informed everyone but Conner.

"Be glad you didn't hear the things he said to her." Adam said.

"Like what?" Eli insisted through clenched teeth.

"Dude you…" Adam began but Eli shot him a look, Adam sighed. "He wanted her to give him a tour of the boiler room, and said that uhh her new curves would fill out her old catholic school girl uniform nicely and asked her to wear it for him tomorrow."

Eli felt his fists clenching in anger, this Reese kid had a vile mouth and he'd used it on his Clare. "Stay away from this creep." Eli said to Clare.

"I don't plan to get anywhere near him, trust me." Clare assured him.

**(K.C.) **

"Keeping Clare away from Reese is not the problem, it's keeping Reese away from Clare." K.C. said.

"Don't worry Goldsworthy we'll help." Owen said and the others all nodded. Owen didn't know Clare that well but the things Reese said to her had offended even him. Sure he had probably said some similar things to someone like Bianca. But the way that guy eye raped her and the sleazy things he said just should not be done to sweet little Saint Clare.

Eli nodded his thanks to the group and he Adam turned to walk Clare to class. The football group started down the hall toward their own classes.

"So you used to date Clare?" Mo asked.

"Yeah back in grade 9, she was super skinny, had long hair and little glasses but she was super cute." K.C. informed him and Owen.

"So why'd you break up?" Mo asked.

But he was slapped upside the head by Drew, who mouthed "Jenna".

"Oh yeah." Mo apologized.

"So Clare really wore a catholic school girl uniform to school?" Owen asked

Drew slapped him upside the head now.

"For the first couple of months yeah." K.C. said.

"Hot!" Mo and Owen said in unison only to have Drew slap them both in the back of the head.

**Lunch~(no pov)**

Clare sat with Alli and Jenna at a lunch table, talking about all the things girls talk about. Alli and Jenna were facing Clare, who had her back to the food line. Eli, Adam and Dave would have been sitting with them but they had play rehearsal.

A few tables away sat K.C., Owen, Drew, Mo, Conner and most of the rest of the football team. They were having their usual guy talk when Owen's eyes locked onto Reese. Reese was holding a tray of food in one hand, but his eyes were all on Clare. The look on Reese's face was one of pure lust.

"Dude does not give up easily." Owen said nodding toward Reese.

K.C., Drew, Mo and Conner followed Owen's gaze and then Reese's gaze to Clare.

"Come on." Drew said getting up and the others followed suit. They sat down at the girls table, Owen and Drew took a seat on either side of Clare. Mo sat on the other side of Owen. K.C. and Conner went to the other side of the table, K.C. sitting next to Jenna and Conner next to Alli. Clare looked at Drew her eyebrows furrowed together. Drew leaned in a little and said in a low voice. "Reese was looking at you like you were on the menu so we came over here."

Clare smiled and nodded at the other boys silently giving her thanks. "Ummm what's going on?" Alli questioned.

"Reese is back at DeGrassi and is still into Clare." Conner explained.

"Wait Reese as in…" Conner nodded. "Your kidding?."

"He said the crudest things to her in the hall earlier and we're all making sure he keeps his distance." Drew told them.

"Okay help me out," Jenna spoke up, "who's Reese?"

Alli and Conner explained about Reese to Jenna. "Actually he's right there." Conner said pointing to where Reese had taken a seat, and was still ogling Clare.

Alli and Jenna both looked over and seeing the look Reese was giving their friend they both shivered. Jenna reached over the table and grabbed Clare's hand.

"That guy gives me the creeps, be careful Clarebear." Jenna said.

"I will Jenna." Clare smiled at her friend for her concern.

"And we'll help make sure he stays his distance." K.C. said.

**(CLARE)**

The lunch bell rang and the group got up to throw away their trash and start walking to class. Clare got up first and Owen and Drew were right at either side of her.

"Uh guys I have to walk to English, Adam and Eli have that class next too and…" Clare was cut off by Owen.

"And they aren't here so we're walking you to class." Owen told her.

"I can…" She began but stopped when she saw Owen's face which clearly said, _You can_ _walk with us or I can pick you up and carry you. _"Okay." Clare resigned.

After a couple minutes they reached the door to Miss Dawes class. Adam and Eli were leaning on the wall clearly waiting for Clare. They saw her walking up with Owen and Drew and went over. Eli put out his hand and Clare took it and she went from being surrounded by Owen and Drew to being surrounded by Adam and Eli, in effect handing her off.

"We didn't like the way Reese was looking at her in the lunch room so we sat at the girls table and escorted her to class." Drew explained.

Eli said thanks and Owen and Drew nodded and went on their own way while the misfits entered class and took their seats.

"Dude's a menace." Eli snarled as he sat down.

"_Déjà vu." _Thought Clare. "Eli don't do anything rash, your better than that now. Anyway with you, Adam, Alli, Jenna and half the football team guarding me I'm sure he'll lose interest."

"He didn't lose interest after 2 years!" Eli snapped back turning in his chair to face her.

Clare took his hand in hers and looked into his jade green eyes with her lucent azure ones. "Please Eli, I don't want you to get hurt if I stay away from Reese you need to as well."

Eli's expression softened and he smiled at her. "Okay blue eyes. I'll keep my distance."

Clare smiled at him and turned to Adam. "Adam that goes for you too."

"I'm not looking for a confrontation, but if he talks to you like that again I can't say I won't punch him." Adam replied.

Clare smiled and shook her head and Miss Dawes started class.

**After School~(Still CLARE)**

Clare was in the school newspaper office, the sports writer was out with the stomach flu and she needed to finish his half written article about Friday's upcoming by 5. But Clare new nothing about sports and or football games and had terrible writers block.

"Maybe if I go watch the football team practice it'll help inspire me." Clare said quietly to herself. She unplugged the laptop and closed it, nestling it under her arm. It was 4pm and most of the students who weren't on the football team, on the newspaper or in the play had gone home, so Clare figured Reese had to.

She figured wrong….

**Next update soon.**


	2. Won't Take No

**I do not own degrassi  
**

**The POV jumps around quite a bit  
**

**Chapter 2:Won't Take No**

**(CLARE)**

Clare sat down on the first row of bleachers of the football field and opened her laptop. For a few minutes she sat watching the football players practice. Finally she broke through her writers block; put her head down and began typing furiously. It was amazing how watching a bunch of testosterone filled jocks, toss a football and tackle each other could be so inspiring. She was so deep into her concentration that she didn't notice the figure approaching her until he sat next to her and put an arm around her. Clare looked up to see Reese, but Reese was not looking into her eyes he was looking at her breasts.

"What are you doing?" Clare asked snapping the laptop shut and standing up to get away from him.

Now they stood facing each other. "Mmmm St. Clare has anyone ever told you that you have the most luscious pair of breasts?"

Clare felt her face get hot.

**(Football Players)**

Conner was the first to see Reese slink up to Clare and put an arm around her.

"Hey Guys." He said and pointed across the field.

All the players looked. "I told you he was persistent." K.C. said.

Drew looked at Owen. "I'll get Reese down you get her away."

Owen nodded understanding Drew's Plan, and took off running across the field.

**(CLARE)**

Clare's cheeks were red with fury and she was trying to form words through her anger, but before she could a football came whizzing through the air and knocked Reese in the shoulder. He fell down into the bleachers, and Clare used the opportunity to back away from him. She backed all the way up to the short chain link fence that separated the field from the bleachers. Reese started to get up and before Clare could run a pair of hands grabbed her around the waist. Suddenly Clare was being lifted off the ground and over the chain link fence. She let out a little gasp from surprise and then her feet were safely planted on the grass. She turned around to see Owen smiling at her.

"Thanks Owen." She said softly.

Reese had gotten up but seeing Clare get lifted over the fence by Owen, and the death stares he was getting from K.C. and Mo, who were a few feet behind Owen, he decided he should give up, for now. Reese shrugged and stalked off.

"What were you doing out here by yourself Clare?" K.C. asked.

She deciding to ignore the fact the K.C. was talking to her like a child. "I have to finish writing an article about Friday's game for tomorrow's paper and I came out here for inspiration."

"Fine than you can finish writing it from the player's bench on the sideline, where we can all you see you." K.C. said.

"And kill him if he tries to get that close to you again." Owen chimed in.

Clare saw no point in arguing and walked back with them to the rest of the team. While most of the team was completely confused, Drew and Conner came running over to meet them.

"Are you okay Clare?" Conner asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Nice throw Drew." Clare complimented knowing he must have thrown the ball that knocked Reese over.

Drew smiled and K.C. walked Clare over the player's bench. "You can finish your article here."

"_Aye Aye Sir." _Clare thought to herself but sat down. The players turned around and started walking to the field when Drew turned back to Clare.

"And don't even think about leaving without telling us first." Drew commanded her.

Clare sighed and rolled her eyes but nodded, she went back to writing her article.

**(REESE)**

"_Clare sure has gotten a lot more popular since last year. Not that I can blame them. But this may be more difficult than I thought. They can't be around her all the time though and I'll be watching. There are other ways to get at her too. I may actually have to be smart about this." _Reese thought to himself as he stalked away from the football field. He walked off to his house, it was time to plan.

**(CLARE)**

Clare finished her article, saved it and closed her laptop. She got up turned to start walking when a loud yell stopped her in her tracks.

"Hey!" it was Mo this time, but the others looked over when he yelled. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I finished my article and I need to get it to the newspaper room." Clare said.

"Not by yourself you're not," Said Owen.

"Oh come one guys I'm sure he's…" even through their helmets she could see the looks on their face. "I'll just e-mail the article to Liam then." Clare said sitting back down. The guys nodded and went back to practice. Clare sighed and opened her laptop and e-mailed the article to Liam. She sat there until football practice was over and the guys started putting away the equipment. "Ummm I'm not going into the locker room with all of you so can I go now?"

"Eli and Adam still at play rehearsal?" Drew asked.

Clare looked at her phone to see the time. 5:10. "Probably just wrapping up." She said.

Owen, Drew, K.C., Mo, and Conner took off their Jersey's and pads and dropped them on the ground.

"Well let's go then." Mo said offering her his arm.

Conner offered her his arm as well. Clare shrugged, she took Mo and Conner's arms and the group headed out. Owen and K.C. in front, Clare with Mo and Conner and then Drew. They walked across the football field and into the deserted hallways of DeGrassi.

**(JAKE)**

Jake had stayed after school to work on the garden. He was walking down the hall to leave when he saw a very unexpected sight, his sister walking in a circle of football players, arm in arm with two of them.

"Ummm hey guys what's going on? What are you all doing with my sister?" Jake asked. K.C. and Owen explained to Jake about Reese. "HE SAID WHAT TO CLARE?!" Jake yelled when they got the part about what he said to her that morning.

"So we were walking to Eli and Adam so she wouldn't be alone." K.C. finished explaining.

"Thanks guys, I'll take her home now." Jake said.

Conner and Mo let go of her arms and the football players turned around to go get showered and changed. "I actually want to go see Eli." Clare said.

"Right here beautiful." Eli said coming up behind Jake, Adam following behind. Clare went to him and they kissed briefly but remained in each other's embrace.

"Did you two know about Reese?" Jake asked.

"Just found out this morning." Eli said and Adam nodded.

"I found out just now when she came walking down the hall surrounded by Football players." Jake said.

**(FOOTBALL PLAYERS)**

The five of them entered the locker room and started to change. "So are the five of you dating Edwards? Guess she's not such a saint after all." asked one of their teammates.

Drew grabbed him by the collar and pushed him in to the locker. "Clare is dating my brother's best friend. We're protecting her from a douche bag that thinks he has a chance with her. Understood?"

The other player nodded, and Drew released his grip.

"The rest of you got that?" K.C. asked and the rest of the team nodded or said yes.

**(CLARE)**

"I thought you were working in the newspaper office?" Adam questioned.

Clare explained the afternoon's events to her brother, her boyfriend and best friend. They all clenched their fists when she told them what Reese had said. They chuckled when she told them that Drew had hit him with a football, and smiled when she told them about Owen lifting her over the fence.

"Why'd you walk to the football field by yourself?" Eli asked.

"I thought Reese was gone." She said.

They all gave her a look. "All right let's get home. See you guys tomorrow." Jake said.

Clare kissed Eli and waved goodbye to Adam and she and Jake went to his truck. "You're not going to tell Mom and Glen are you?" Clare asked as they started driving home. "Reese has a fowl mouth but I swear the guys are making a bigger deal out of it than it is. You know how my Mom worries too much."

"Fine I won't say a word, but I wish you had told me. I'm your brother now and I care about you like a brother." Jake told her.

"I know." Clare sighed, "But I haven't seen him since grade nine and I'm still getting used to having a brother. Sav was like a brother to me but it's not the same and I'm just not used to running to my big brother with my problems."

Later that night Clare was getting ready for bed when her phone rang. She didn't recognize the number but she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"You gonna wear that catholic school girl uniform for me tomorrow St. Clare?"

Even through the phone Clare could see the dirty expression on his face. She hung up on him and threw her phone down. Her whole body shivered with disgust.

**Next update soon.**

**Think enough people know Reese is back yet?  
**


	3. Watching

**I do not own DeGrassi  
**

**Sorry it's kinda a short chapter  
**

**Ch.3 Watching**

**(CLARE)**

Clare was sitting at her locker, she and Jake had come early so Jake could work on the garden. She was reading her book for Miss. Dawes class and wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings until she saw a pair of legs standing in front of her. She looked up into Reese's lecherous eyes. Clare stood up and felt her body tense.

"Why didn't you wear your catholic school uniform for me?" He asked feigning disappointment.

Clare felt her cheeks get flush and she quickly turned to face the lockers, "I'm never wearing that uniform again, especially for you!" She said quietly.

Reese stepped closer to her he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Never say never."

Clare shivered, Reese would have continued but he could hear the football players coming around the corner. He slapped Clare on the ass, causing her to yelp and he walked away, disappearing just as the football players came around the corner.

K.C., Conner, Mo and Owen walked up and saw Clare, alone with her forehead on her locker. They ran up to her.

"Clare are you okay?" "What are you doing alone?" "What happened?" "Was Reese here?"

They all asked at once.

"What's going on?" Alli asked coming up with Jenna.

**(ELI)**

Eli walked through the DeGrassi doors with Adam and Drew. They turned down to the lockers and saw the football players, Alli and Jenna huddled around Clare, they took off running.

"Clare is everything okay?" Eli asked making his way through the crowd to hold her. He put his arms around her and she smiled stoically.

"Everyone, I'm fine really." She assured them.

"What happened? It was Reese wasn't it?" Alli stated more than asked.

Eli felt Clare sigh on his chest and she wasn't looking anyone in the eye, she just kept darting her eyes around. "Last night Reese called me and told me to wear my old catholic school uniform to today. Then he saw me not wearing it and asked why? I told him that he'd never see me wear it again and he said never say never and the he smacked my butt and left."

Alli and Jenna looked disgusted, and all the guys looked angry, most were clenching their fists.

"No more being by yourself, ever!" Eli commanded, "Not before school, not after, not between classes or at lunch. If you go to the bathroom Alli and Jenna better go with you or two of us should be standing guard."

**(CLARE)**

The others all nodded but Clare sighed and rolled her eyes. "I have math with Alli and Jenna first period, come on girls." Clare kissed Eli and smiled at the guys and then she, Alli and Jenna walked to class.

"Clare look on your desk." Alli said as they entered the classroom.

Clare and Jenna looked at Clare's desk to see a red rose on it. Clare walked over and picked it up, there was a small card attached to the stem.

"Awww Eli's so sweet," Jenna exclaimed sitting at her desk in front of Clare.

"It's not from Eli." Clare said showing them the card which displayed Reese's name inside a heart. Clare handed the rose to Alli, "Throw it away, I'm not giving Eli or any of the others another reason to get more protective."

Alli tossed the flower in the waste bin. "I have to agree with them though, I mean really Clare it's not like we're all worried for no reason."

"I know but I don't want to add any more fuel to the fire." Clare said just as the teacher started class.

When class ended Eli and K.C. were waiting at the door to walk her to her next class. And that's how it went for the rest of the day, at the end of every class two or more of the boys were waiting to walk her to her next one. She wondered how they always managed to get there before she left class but she didn't want to ask. They all ate lunch together, one big odd looking group, jocks, misfits, a cheerleader and Alli and Dave the happy couple. They must have looked strange to everyone else, but they didn't care.

"I have newspaper after school, the newspaper office will be full of people." She informed them.

"Fine Adam and I will still walk you there from class before we go to play rehearsal." Eli said and Clare shook her head a little.

**After school~ (Still CLARE)**

Clare was in the school's newspaper office, when Eli and Adam had dropped her off there had been 10 other people in the office with her. Clare was working hard on an article and was so engrossed she didn't notice that the room had slowly emptied until she was alone. She rose from her chair to look at something on the board, she stood there hand on hip, pen resting on her lip, completely oblivious that she was being watched. That is until an arm came around her chest and hugged her close. For a split second she thought it was Eli, but quickly realized it wasn't and tried to pull away. But by now she was being held firmly in place.

"Reese let me go." She demanded, but her voice squeaked and she sounded more like a cartoon mouse than threatening.

Reese laughed a little, "But you feel so good." He said in a slimy tone.

Clare struggled to get loose when suddenly Reese was hauled off of her. She turned to see Drew toss Reese into the wall.

"Stay away from Clare." Drew demanded. "Don't ever touch her like that again!"

"I think she liked it," Reese smiled.

Drew stepped forward to lunge at Reese again but Principal Simpson walked by and Reese left the room. Drew turned Clare. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine it was just…I wasn't expecting…I'm fine," She finally stammered, "Before you say anything this room was full of people just a short time ago."

"I'm sure it was but when it started to empty you should have called Eli or Adam." He reprimanded her.

"I didn't notice that the room had emptied," She admitted biting her lower lip.

"Come on I'll walk you to play rehearsal, they should be almost done now." Drew said holding out his arm. Clare linked her arm through his and they set off for the auditorium. When they opened the door and came in together Eli and Adam came over. Clare told them what happened. She spent the rest of the afternoon watching play rehearsal.

**(REESE)**

He stalked out of the school a little more than upset that he had been interrupted by pretty boy jock. "Stupid Jocks! They're always there, they're worse than her Emo boyfriend. I'll get my chance though. Just wish I could get them away from her for a few minutes."

He was wandering aimlessly and soon found himself at the ravine, he hadn't hung out here since he left DeGrassi. He looked around, it hadn't changed. He sat down in one of the old lounge chairs to think when he heard a familiar voice.

"Yo Reese!"

**Update soon**


	4. The Plot Thickens

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi  
**

**Ch.4 The Plot Thickens**

**(REESE)**

"Yo Reese." He heard a voice from the past call to him, he turned.

"Fitzy boy! What's happening?" They shook hands and high fived.

"Not much man, what are you doing back in this neighborhood?" Fitz asked as they sat down on one of the make shift benches.

"I'm back at DeGrassi, why haven't I seen you there yet?" Reese asked lighting a joint and handing to Fitz.

Fitz took a drag, "Got expelled last year for threatening a student with a knife. Spent six months in Juvie." Fitz explained.

"Dude that sucks," Reese replied taking the joint from Fitz and taking a drag himself. "You seen Clare Edwards lately? She got fucking hot and smokin' ass sexy!"

"Yeah I know, the kid I threatened was her boyfriend."

"That Goth kid? Dude that sucks he's so not good enough for her." Reese commented handing the joint back to Fitz.

"You know I almost had a chance with her when I got out of Juvie, I told her I found God and apologized and I was alone with her in her house, then Emo boy walked in."

"I feel ya, I keep trying to get near her but there's always football players, or her friends or that stupid boyfriend around." Reese said and then thought a minute taking another drag of his joint and finishing it off. "Hey I think we can help each other, I mean we both want the same thing. And we'll have a better chance at getting her alone if there's two of us."

Fitz thought a second and then a wickedly evil grin spread across his face and he nodded his head in agreement.

**(CLARE)**

Jake drove them to school early again to work on the garden but this time he kept Clare with him. She helped Jake and Katie until her phone buzzed.

**Eli: At school where are you?**

**Clare: In the garden with Jake and Katie**

**Eli: On our way**

A few minutes later Eli, Adam and Drew came out to the garden. "And that would be my escort," Clare said standing up and going to Eli.

Eli wrapped his arms around her, the guys all nodded to each other, and the four of them went back into the school towards their lockers. Clare, Eli and Adam's lockers were all close to each other so they opened their lockers to get out their books, Drew leaned nearby. Clare noticed a piece of paper in her locker and pulled it out. It was a note, from Reese, Clare glanced at it and her eyes got wide and she felt her cheeks get red. Eli and Adam were too busy getting books from their locker to notice, but Drew did. He went over and grabbed the note from her hand.

_Just thought I'd let you know how damn sexy you looked this morning bending over in the garden. Your big tit's almost spilling out of your top and your beautiful ass, I just wanted to slap it. Won't be long before I get my hands on those big beautiful tits and…_

There was more to Reese's note but Drew had read enough, he crumpled up the note in his fist. "That fucking perv!"

Eli and Adam looked up from their lockers and came over; Adam pried the note from Drew's hand and skimmed over it before tossing it in the trash can. Eli looked at him arching an eyebrow. "It's better if you don't know," Adam told him, "It was ummm rated R."

Eli's eyes flashed with rage. "He's gotta be here somewhere, I saw we find him. Teach him a lesson about watching his mouth." Drew said.

Eli and Adam nodded. Clare put her hand on Eli's chest, "Guys let it go. The note was vile but it's just talk it's not worth it."

"I haven't even read the note but I can tell you I'm not letting it go." Eli said.

Alli, Dave and Jenna walked up at that moment. "Perfect!" Drew said when he saw them, he took Clare by the arm and handed her to Alli. "Watch her so we can go tear his head off."

"Guys!" Clare called after them as they walked away, but they ignored her. She sighed and shook her head.

"Reese I take it?" Jenna questioned.

Clare nodded, "He left a very graphic note in my locker, Eli didn't see it but Drew and Adam did."

"How graphic?" Dave asked and Alli elbowed him, "I mean uh let me walk you girls to class." Dave smiled.

**(ELI)**

They searched the school until the warning bell rang, but no sign of Reese. "Fuck." Said Eli in a defeated tone, "That rat sure can hide well."

"He can't hide forever Eli," Adam assured him, "We'll get him."

"Yeah well right now we better get to class, none of us can afford detention." Eli said and the boys split up to go to class.

**(CLARE)**

The bell rang signaling the end of first period and Clare got up and left the classroom, K.C. and Conner were waiting to escort her to her next class. "Moving out." She said waving an arm forward as she walked past them. They fell in line at her sides and escorted hr safely to Mr. McKay's history class. She smiled at them and went and took her seat, taking out her notebook and mindlessly doodling on the cover until class started. History was the only class she had without one of her friends, so she wasn't paying attention to who came through the door. She was vaguely aware of the teaching talking to someone.

"Transfer from Mrs. White's Class huh? Okay you can take the seat behind Miss Edawrds."

Clare looked up to see who would be sitting behind her, her chest got tight and her breath caught in her throat, it was Reese! He gave her probably the most carnal smile Clare had ever seen, and winked at her as he slid into his seat. Clare shivered and Mr. McKay called the class to attention.

"I'm going to pair partners together for your next project. You'll each be assigned a famous historical figure and you will write a historically accurate scene, no more than 3 minutes long. You'll perform the scene next week, costumes and all, this counts for 20 percent of your grade. When I call your names come up and get your packet and you can use the rest of the period to work on your scene. Jeremy and Chris you will be General Grant and General Lee. Clare and Reese…"

"_WHAT!? I have to partner with Reese!" _Clare screamed in her head, she swallowed hard and got up to get her packet. She could feel that Reese was behind her.

Mr. McKay handed the packet to Clare, "You two will be portraying Mark Antony and Cleopatra."

"_Are you kidding me?" _She turned around to see that Reese was way too happy. She growled under her breath and went to sit down again.

"They were lovers right?" Reese smiled vilely as he slid back into his seat. "I say we should kiss in the scene."

"Not going to happen. There is no way I am kissing your slimy lips, and I have a boyfriend. Take this seriously Reese." Clare said through clenched teeth.

"I was being serious." He said reaching out and touching her hand.

Clare yanked her hand away. It took several minutes for her to get Reese to concentrate, but he finally did, all though he kept insisting they should kiss. They worked until the bell rang and Clare grabbed her stuff and nearly ran out of class. Owen and Mo were waiting for her, they saw her run out and caught up with her.

"You okay?" Owen asked.

"Reese transferred into my class and we got paired to work on a project in which he plays Mark Antony and I play Cleopatra. The only thing he wanted me to write into the scene was a kiss." Clare huffed out of annoyance. Mo and Owen turned on their heels, she caught them by the arms. "Stop, you can't beat him up in class, just walk me to math."

They exchanged a look but gave up, Mo put a hand on her back and Owen an arm around her shoulders, in a protective manner and walked her to math class. They garnered a few looks and whispers but Clare didn't care. After 45 minutes of being more or less alone with Reese she was glad for the protection.

**(ELI)**

"What do you mean he's in your class and your working on a project together? That means time alone with him Clare!" Eli almost screamed.

It was lunch and Clare had opted to eat in the auditorium with Adam and Eli while they worked on the play. It was better than eating surrounded by the football team.

"Relax Eli, we'll work on it in class only. I'm writing the scene, and I'm not putting in any kissing or touching." Clare was trying to assure him.

"Your going to be wearing toga's, a thin piece of fabric in the same room with him."

"And 25 other students and the teacher. Eli it's fine really, I'm not happy about it but it's not like we're playing seven minutes in heaven. He can't do anything to me in class with the teacher and the other kids there, and we won't work on it outside of class." She had her arms wrapped around his neck now and kissed him softly. Eli finally relaxed. "Now get back to the play."

He still wasn't happy but Clare was right, if they worked on it in class and she wrote the scene, at least it left Clare in control.

**(CLARE)**

She was laying on her bed doing homework when there was a knock at her bedroom door. "Come in." She called.

Jake peeked his head in the door, "Hey I'm going to meet Katie and Mom and Dad are at the church meeting, you gonna be okay for a couple of hours?"

"I'm a big girl Jake, I know how to make myself dinner." Clare said sarcastically.

"Not what I meant."

"Reese doesn't know where I live and I have Adam, Eli and you on speed dial." Clare assured him.

Jake nodded and closed her door and Clare went back to her homework, until she heard the doorbell ring. She left her room and went downstairs and opened the door, expecting Eli or Alli or even Adam but when she saw who was at her door her heart raced and her body tensed. She tried to move or find her voice...

**Update Soon**


	5. Bad Intentions

**I do not own Degrassi  
**

**Ch.5 Bad Intentions**

**(CLARE)**

"W…what…a..are…you guys doing here?" She finally stammered out. _"Slam the door and run!_" She screamed to herself inside her head, but her body wouldn't move. She felt as though she were watching herself from outside of her body, watching herself frozen in fear.

"We saw that you were all alone and thought we'd drop by for a visit." Reese said he smiled wickedly and his eyes were full of lust.

"And some fun." Fitz added his own eyes filled with lust and never leaving Clare's breasts.

Finally Clare was able to move, she slammed the door and tried to lock it again, but Reese and Fitz were pushing it open. She let go and ran through her living room to the back door, barely making it through. They followed her to the back yard and she ran around the side of the house to the street. Knowing they would follow her she quickly darted into her neighbor's yard, put her toe in their chain link fence and struggled to climb over the fence, cursing her small stature.

All she could think was to get somewhere safe. Eli's and Connor's house was too far, as was K.C.'s apartment. Alli's house was close but her parents were home and they would tell Clare's parents and Clare didn't want to deal that. She had no idea where Owen and Mo lived so that left the Torres residence. _"Probably best to go there anyway. If Fitz and Reese follow me at least Adam and Drew will both be there. Two against two is better odds." _ She thought to herself as she made her way back out the street.

Without waiting or looking behind her, she ran as fast as her 5'2 frame would carry her. Finally she reached their front door and knocked furiously. After a minute Adam opened the door, she didn't even wait for him to invite her in just pushed past him. Adam closed the door and locked it and Clare collapsed against him, struggling to catch her breath, and sniffling in a few tears.

"Clare what happened?" Adam asked embracing her tightly.

"They…they came to my door, shoved their way in. They wanted to…they said…" She couldn't finish, the 'what if's' firing off in her mind rapidly.

Adam walked her over to the couch and she sat down, still sniffling back her tears. Adam walked to the stairs and yelled into the basement for Drew. A moment later he appeared about to ask his brother where the fire was when he saw Clare.

"What happened?" He asked.

Adam shrugged, "All I got was that they showed up at her house and barged their way in and I guess she ran here. I don't even know who 'they' is."

Drew went to the fridge and got out a bottle of water handing it to Clare. Adam sat down next to Clare again, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Do you want me to call Eli?" Adam asked.

Clare shook her head.

"What about your parents or Jake?" Asked Drew.

Clare shook her head and jumped up. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have come here, I'm fine it was nothing. I'll just see myself out."

Before she could move for the door each brother grabbed one of her hands and pulled her back onto the couch. "You're not going anywhere until you tell us what happened. If it was nothing then you wouldn't be so upset. Was it Reese? Did he come to your house?" Adam asked.

Clare nodded slowly, she felt both boys tensing beside her. "And Fitz." She added quietly.

They stared at her, mouths open, eyes wide. Instinctively Adam wrapped his arms around her bringing her into a hug.

"Tell us exactly what happened." Drew demanded his hands clenched into fists.

"I heard a knock at the door and I went downstairs and opened it. Reese was standing there with Fitz just behind him. I asked what they were doing there and Reese said they knew I was alone they thought they'd come visit. Fitz said and to have some fun, I tried to slam the door in their face but they stopped me so I ran and your house was the closest one besides Alli's but her parents are home and…" Clare was rambling now and Drew put a hand on her leg to get her to stop. It worked.

"It's okay Clare your safe now, Me n Drew won't let them get near you." Adam said squeezing her tighter.

Clare calmed down a little but Adam looked at his brother. His eyes full of worry and Anger. "Clare call your house, leave a message that you're staying for dinner okay? Drew and I will be back in a second."

Clare nodded and then realized she had left her purse and phone in her room at her house. "I don't have my phone." She said quietly, Adam gave her his and she started to dial.

**(ADAM)**

Adam pulled his brother up the staircase and out of earshot of Clare. "This isn't good Drew, why was Fitz with Reese? It sounded like they were there to attack her. I knew Fitz was lying when he said he'd changed."

"Reese is getting more daring and Fitz is probably spurring him along. Didn't you say he had a thing for Clare?" Drew asked and Adam nodded. Drew thought a minute,"Call Eli and Connor, ask them to meet at Little Miss Steaks in half an hour. I'll call the others."

Adam pulled out his phone and started dialing, he called Connor first. Connor said he'd be there after getting permission from his guardian, also known as Principal Simpson. Then Adam called Eli.

"Hey, something happened tonight. Clare's okay, she's here with me and Drew, but we're all meeting at Little Miss Steaks in an half an hour." Adam said as soon as he heard Eli Pick up.

"What happened?" Eli asked nervously.

"We'll explain when we get there. Half an hour."

"I'll be there."

Drew came back up the stairs then, "I called Mom she said we could go out since our homework was done. Mo and Owen will meet us there and K.C. is already there, he's working tonight."

Adam nodded and they went back to Clare, Adam held out his hand and she took it and he pulled her off the couch. "Come on we're meeting everyone for dinner." He said.

"What do you mean everyone?" She asked timidly.

"Eli, Connor, K.C. and Owen," Adam said.

Clare shook her head, "No no no. This is a bad idea."

"Clare you're going to have to tell Eli sooner or later, this is getting serious. Reese and Fitz could have seriously hurt you tonight, or worse." Adam's eyes were pleading and Clare resigned.

They all got into Drew's car and drove to Little Miss Steaks.

**(CLARE)**

She, Adam and Drew entered the restaurant and took a seat at a large booth. K.C. saw them enter and Clare heard him tell Marisol he was going on his lunch, he joined them in the booth. A few minutes later Eli came in, he saw them and just about ran over, taking Clare into his arms.

"Are you ok?" He asked, almost whispering it into her hair.

She nodded into his chest. "Just a little shaken up, I'll explain when the others get here."

They slid into the booth, Clare sitting between Adam and Eli. Within a few minutes Mo, Owen and Connor arrived sitting in the booth with them. Marisol came over and eyed the motley crew, featuring an obviously frazzled Clare in the middle.

"Hey guys, what can I get you?" She asked.

Everyone ordered food except for Clare who only ordered a Coke. Marisol wrote down the order and left the table. Everyone looked at Clare expectantly, she fiddled with her napkin, she was afraid of their reactions.

"Reese showed up at my house this afternoon." Clare began.

"WHAT?!" Came an angry chorus of male voices.

"It gets worse," Drew warned them.

The boys fell silent and looked at Clare again. "He wasn't alone, Fitz was with him." She said the last part in barely above a whisper.

"FITZ!" Eli yelled loud enough for the other customers to look over.

"He must still have it bad for you, I haven't really spoken to him since he got out of Juvie. If he's teamed up with Reese…this could be very bad." Owen said, sinking back into the bench and striking the table with his fist.

Marisol came with their drinks just then and the group fell silent. Once she was gone Clare continued. "They said they came to visit, and have some fun." She felt Eli's body tense behind her, she saw K.C. and Owen instantly tense as well, clenching their fists. Connor and Mo were sitting more stoically but their mouths and eyes were pressed into thin angry lines. "I tried to slam the door on them but they pushed their way in, I ran out the back and straight to Adam's."

Marisol brought their food and the group fell silent again. Marisol left and the group began eating slowly.

"Isn't this stalking? Shouldn't we go to the police?" Connor asked after a few minutes.

Clare shook her head, "This isn't stalking, not yet anyway, but even if it were stalking cases are notoriously hard to prove. You need a lot of evidence and incidents. Eighty percent of the time the stalker doesn't get arrested or convicted until the victim gets seriously hurt or killed. At this point I don't even have enough for a restraining order, not that those do much good."

"How do you know so much?" Owen asked taking another bite of his burger.

"I did a report on stalkers last year for civics class." Clare informed him.

"Okay so what do we do?" Mo asked swallowing a fistful of fries. "The two of them working together makes it twice as dangerous. Two sick minds working together will go a lot farther than one."

"We keep her safe; make sure she's not alone." Eli said holding her close, turning his head to Clare asked, "Where's Jake?"

"He went out with Katie. I'll tell him when I get home but we're not telling my parents. Not just yet. They'll just worry and get all overprotective and I have all of you for that."

"Fine, I'll take you home and we can talk to Jake together." Eli said.

"We better tell Jenna and Alli that Fitz is a part of this now too." Adam said.

"I'll talk to them tomorrow at school." Clare replied.

**(JAKE)**

"I never should have left you alone, I am so sorry Clare." Jake said hugging his sister close after she and Eli had told him what had happened that afternoon.

"You couldn't have know Jake, it's not your fault." Clare said pulling away from him. "No one could have thought Reese and Fitz would team up."

"It doesn't matter, knowing Reese was out there I never should have left. Can we tell Mom and Dad now?" Jake asked.

"No! Mom might ship me off to Kenya with Darcy. Between, Eli, Adam, Alli, Jenna, the football guys and you I won't be alone. Eventually they'll lose interest and we can go back to our lives." Clare insisted but Eli and Jake exchanged a doubtful look.

"Fine I'll remain silent." Jake resigned.

"I better get home," Eli said kissing Clare softly, "I'll see you tomorrow blue eyes."

Clare walked him to the door and locked it behind him.

**(CLARE)**

After locking the door behind Eli she turned to Jake. "I'm going to take a shower." She said. Jake nodded and Clare went upstairs, she shut the bathroom door behind her, she shed her clothes and turned on the water, getting it to just the right temperature. She stepped in and let the warm water rinse away all her stress and fear. Stress and fear she had been hiding from Eli and the others.

She turned off the shower and stepped out, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself, heading for her room. Her phone was ringing and she picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Don't you look sexy all wrapped in your towel, still dripping wet from the shower." Reese's slimy voice said in her ear. Clare froze, she looked out her window but didn't see anyone. She reached up and pulled the sting to close the blinds. The voice on the other end of the line chuckled when the blinds were closed. "One way or another St. Clare we will have you."

Clare snapped her phone shut, she could feel tears brimming at her eyelids. Reese's voice echoing in her head, _One way or another St. Clare we will have you…_

**Update soon, not sure how dark I want to make this yet.**_  
_


	6. Library and a Gift

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi  
**

**Ch.6 Library and a Gift**

**(Reese)**

Reese was sitting at the bus stop outside of DeGrassi with Fitz, it was the closest Fitz could be without coming onto school property. "She has to work on the history project with me so I'll use that to our advantage, and start breaking her resolve. I'll do my best to get her alone."

"And I'll wait till everyone leaves her house to get into her room and leave her our little gift." Fitz said noxiously, fiddling the small box in his hands.

**(CLARE)**

Jake's truck pulled into the parking lot, before Clare could even open her door, it was opened for her. Connor and Mo standing there waiting to escort her inside. Clare got out and walked on to the DeGrassi steps with Connor and Mo at her sides and Jake just behind. When they reached the top step Alli and Jenna ran up to her, they hugged her tightly and Dave appeared putting an arm around Alli.

"K.C. told us about Reese and Fitz, I can't believe those two had the gall to come to your house! Don't ever ever be alone again!" Alli declared grasping onto Clare's hand.

"I'm okay Alli really and I'm sure that my secret service," Clare gestured toward Mo and Connor, "will be sure I'm never alone again."

"Still Clarebear we're here if you need us, at anytime." Jenna said.

"Yeah me too Clare." Dave said.

Clare smiled at her friends and they went inside. Mo and Connor escorted Clare to her locker and waited for her to get her books out. Jake left to go find Katie assured that Clare was safe. As Clare put her science book into her locker Eli and the others came up.

"Clare give me your phone." Owen demanded.

Clare handed it over without a thought, Owen had it for a minute and then gave it to Mo. When Mo was done he handed it back to Clare.

"Now you have Owen's and my numbers and all 7 of us are on speed dial. Just in case they manage to get you alone again." Mo said.

Clare smiled and put her phone away, the bell rang and Eli and Adam walked her to class. Clare kissed Eli's cheek and took her seat by Alli and Jenna. Math class was boring as Mr. Armstrong droned on, and the girls were soon talking about Reese and Fitz and what they might do. Clare wished that they'd stop, she hated to think about it. She wanted to ignore the problem and will it away. Finally the bell rang and the girls left class, Owen and Drew were waiting for her outside the door. They walked her to history class, Reese was already sitting at his desk. Clare took her seat at the desk in front of Reese. Before leaving for their own classes Drew and Owen made sure to give Reese a warning look. He feigned fear but laughed as soon as they were out of sight. He reached forward and started playing with Clare's chestnut curls. Clare ignored him.

The bell rang and the teacher entered, "You'll have all period to work on your scenes today." Mr. McKay said.

Reese raised his hand, "It's really loud in the class can my partner and I go to the library to work?"

"Sure go ahead, get hall passes at the front of the class." Mr. McKay said.

Clare groaned but gathered her stuff and exited the class with Reese. As soon as they were out of the class Reese grabbed Clare's hand, Clare yanked it away.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed, she took out her phone, "I'll go with you to the library but if you touch me again I hit my speed dial and we play body guard roulette as to who will come and kick your ass." Clare warned him.

Reese put his hands up signaling surrender and gave her a look of mock disappointment. Then leaned in close to her ear, "How long do you think before one of your so called body guards could get here? How much do you think I could do to you before they came to your rescue?"

Clare shivered but by now they were at the library, which was full of students and the librarian. Reese sat down at a table and Clare sat across from him. Reese got up and moved to sit next to her, pulling his chair as close to hers as he could. Clare glared at him, "We work on the project only, touch me at all and I will stab your hand with my pencil."

Reese looked behind him to see the librarian looking at him and he backed up his chair a little and they got to work. They actually did manage to get some work done and Reese actually behaved. By the end of class Clare had relaxed with him without even realizing it. The bell rang for third period and so did Clare's phone.

"Hello?"

"Why aren't you in class?!" K.C.'s voice was mix of anger and worry.

"Reese and I came to the library to work on our project." She informed him.

K.C. actually growled into the phone, "Stay there we're on our way."

"K.C. he's all ready here with me and I'm not alone."

"Stay there!" He instructed again.

Clare hung up and sighed. She looked behind her but Reese had already slipped out of the library. K.C. and Mo came to the library and K.C. was not happy. Mo ushered her out of the library with a wave of his arm. Clare went out to them and they started walking her to her next class.

"K.C. we worked on our project only, he did try hold my hand but I threatened to call on of you and stab with my pencil if he didn't stop. He backed off and believe it or not was a perfect gentleman the whole time." Clare tried to assure him.

"I don't trust him." K.C. seethed.

Clare sighed as they dropped her off for third period.

**(K.C.)**

He and Mo left Clare at her class and started to their own, after Mo left him K.C. went to find Eli. _"I know Clare said he was a gentleman and he backed off, but he's up to something I'm sure of it. Knowing Clare she won't tell Eli. She always tries to see the best in people and believes everyone has good in them. It's one of the things that first attracted me to her, but it also makes her naïve and vulnerable." _K.C. thought to himself as he walked through the emptying halls of DeGrassi. Finally he saw Eli, and he called to him.

"What's up?" Eli asked as he walked up to K.C.

"I just thought you should know that Reese convinced Clare to work on their project in the library. She said he tried to hold her hand but backed off after she threatened him with calling one of us and stabbing him with her pencil. Swore to me that he was a perfect gentleman the rest of the time. But I know he's up to something." K.C. confessed to the older boy.

Eli was very still but his face was pensive and his usually bright green eyes were darkened with anger. "Thanks K.C."

K.C. nodded, the bell rang and the boys ran to their respective classes.

**(CLARE)**

Clare sat in Jake's truck as they drove them home from school. Eli had given her a lecture at lunch similar to the one that K.C. had given her. But the rest of the day had gone without a Reese sighting or incident. Jake parked the truck outside of the house, they got out and went inside to their respective rooms. No sooner had Clare closed her door than her phone rang. Thinking it was Eli or one of the guys, making sure she made it home ok , she answered.

"Hello?"

"St. Clare we aren't very happy."

Clare froze at the sound of the voice, part of her mind told her to hang up, but part of her mind wanted to know what he wanted.

"Emo boy, the freak and those stupid jocks are making it hard to get near you. Plus Reese tells me you threatened violence if he touched you. Tisk tisk tisk St Clare if we get angry we might have to take it out on someone and if we can't get to you we'll have to hurt one of your little friends. You wanna keep them safe right? See the box on your bed." Fitz's voice was dripping with lechery and maliciousness.

Clare looked at her bed to see a small square box, she went over and sat on her bed. She picked up the box and slipped off the ribbon, then removed the lid Clare stared into the box. She picked up the red cloth and held it up to examine it. She let out a small gasp looking at the bright red g-string, it barely consisted of any cloth and the little it did contain was all lace.

"Where it tomorrow and make us happy or risk one of your little friends paying the price!"

**Update Soon**


	7. Threats, Fighting and Worry

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi  
**

**Ch.7 Threats, Fighting and Worry**

**(CLARE)**

Clare breathed in sharply, she was shaking slightly as she hung up her phone and tossed it on her bed. She reached over and shut her blinds, feeling that they were watching her made her skin crawl. She sank onto her bed, the tiny piece of red fabric still pinched between her fingers. Her mind was replaying the phone conversation over and over. For nearly an hour she sat there staring at the floor trying to decide what she should do. Obviously she wasn't going to wear the G-string, she was pretty sure even Alli wouldn't wear such a thing to school. But she didn't want any of her friends getting hurt either.

She could've easily told Jake, his room was right next door, but she couldn't seem to move. She was also afraid that Jake would go out and try to find where Fitz and Reese were watching her from. She didn't want Jake to try and fight them, especially on his own. She was pretty confident Jake could take on one of them by himself, but certainly not both. She bit her lip and sighed she was going to have to tell them, she was sure of that. But she was dreading it, she couldn't quite explain why.

The sudden loud banging on her door made her jump and brought her back to reality and out of her head. "Clare Dad brought home dinner, come downstairs." Jake's voice resonated through the door.

Clare put the G-string in the box and the box in her purse. "Coming!" She took a deep steely breath calming her nerves and relaxing her breathing. She went downstairs and joined Jake and Glen at the table. It didn't even occur to her that her Mother wasn't there.

"Clare? You okay?" Jake asked when Clare hadn't moved to put any food on her plate.

"_Pull it together Clare! They're going to figure out that something is going on." _She yelled to herself internally. "Yeah fine just had something on my mind." Clare assured them as Jake filled her plate with takeout Chinese. "Ummm where's my Mom?"

"She's working a little late but she'll be home soon." Glen smiled at her sweetly.

Clare nodded and began eating, putting up a front to appear as though everything was fine. Inside she was screaming, her mind racing with all kinds of terrible possibilities.

**(ALLI)**

Alli and Dave were leaning against his car, arms around each other, kissing and smiling at each other in the throes of young love. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a familiar pair of black flats approaching. Alli broke the kiss and turned to the approaching figure and her smile broke. Clare had dark circles under her eyes, she looked sad and tired. Alli felt Dave's posture tense a little, he must've noticed too.

"Sorry to interrupt but can I borrow your girlfriend for a minute?" Clare asked shyly shifting her feet uncomfortably.

"You okay Clare?" Dave asked cautiously.

"Yeah just tired, didn't get much sleep." Clare assured them. Alli told Dave that she'd be right back and took Clare's hand. The two girls started to walk inside when suddenly Clare stopped and turned back to Dave, "Ummm Dave maybe you should go inside."

Alli looked at Dave and he shrugged he followed the girls inside saying that he'd wait for Alli by his locker. Clare led Alli into the girls washroom and after making sure no one else was in there she took the small white square box from her purse. Alli looked at it and then back to Clare.

"Fitz called me last night, He said that he and Reese weren't happy because they couldn't get near me, and that when Reese tried to I threatened him with violence." Clare's voice cracked and her hand holding the box was trembling slightly.

Alli put her hand on Clare's arm to calm her, "Those bastards!" Alli said through clenched teeth.

"One of them…Fitz I'm guessing got into my room somehow yesterday and left this on my bed. He told me to wear this today and that if I didn't they would take it out on someone close to me." Clare's voice was shaking and a tear raced down her cheek.

Alli unleashed the box from Clare's grip, and opened the lid. Alli's eyes got wide at the sight of the tiny red piece of fabric. "Clare…Oh my god are they serious? Have you told the guys yet?"

Clare shook he head. "I told Jake I had a nightmare and that's why I didn't much sleep. I thought about telling him after Fitz called but I didn't want him to go looking for a fight." Clare closed the box again and took it from Alli, "If I tell the guys they'll flip out. Eli will lose it. Maybe I should just wear it, keep them from trying to hurt one of you."

"Clare No! You have to tell the guys this is getting serious. They're trying to scare you, intimidate you." Clare just looked at the floor so Alli grabbed her hand and they marched out of the bathroom. Alli headed in bee line for Eli's locker. Sure enough Eli was there with Adam, they both stood up as soon as they saw Alli dragging Clare over.

"Clare are you okay? Jake said you had a nightmare and you went to talk to Alli and Dave when he dropped you off." Eli said coming to her.

"Tell them Clare!" Alli demanded.

"Tell us what?" Adam questioned.

Clare took a deep breath and handed the box to Eli, "Fitz called me last night. He said he and Reese were angry because they couldn't get near me. He said to make them happy I had to wear this today or they would hurt someone I care about." She looked at the floor the whole time and spoke so softly that they had to lean in to hear her.

Eli opened the box, took one look at the contents shoved the box at Adam and took off with lightening fast speed down the hall.

**(CLARE)**

"ELI!" She called after him, there was a lump in her throat and a sick feeling in her stomach. "ELI!" She took after him and Adam and Alli ran after her.

Adam caught up to her first and grabbed her arm to stop her. "Clare let him blow off some steam. We need to tell the others, I'm calling Drew." Clare nodded, Alli hugged her and Adam got out his phone to call Drew. When he hung up he looked at Clare and gently placing a finger under her chin willed her to look him in the eye. "Clare promise me that from now on you will tell us when anything happens, no matter how small."

"I promise Adam." She nodded softly.

A few minutes' later five angry football players encircled the trio. Adam handed the box to Drew and told them what happened and how Eli took off set to kill after he heard. Drew tossed the box in the trash and the warning bell rang.

"I need to get books from my locker," Clare said timidly.

They all walked with Clare to her locker, Alli got her own books from her locker and sent a quick text to Dave. Then they all dropped Alli and Clare at class, Jenna was all ready sitting at her desk when she saw the group come in.

"Uh Oh what happened?" Jenna asked as the other two girls took their seats.

Clare just looked away fiddling with the buttons on her jacket but Alli quickly and quietly explained. After class Clare found Adam and Eli waiting for her. Eli had a developing bruise on his cheek and a bloody lip.

"You fought with him didn't you?" It wasn't really a question, she all ready knew the answer. She reached up touching the dried blood on his lip.

"They can't talk to you like that and threaten you and get away with it!" Eli insisted and Clare could see that he was still steaming. He put his arm around her and the three of them started walking to Clare's history class.

"Eli you could have been expelled!"

"Two weeks detention before school, since I'm working on the play. It was well worth it." He smirked. Clare shook her head.

Reese was already at his desk when they arrived at the classroom. Adam and Eli both glared at him, if looks could kill Reese would have exploded. When Eli looked like he was about to start up with Reese again Clare reached up and kissed him softly to calm him, and in a small way to let Reese know who her heart belonged too. Eli returned the kiss and smirked at Reese and he and Adam left just as the teacher came in. Clare sat down quickly glancing at Reese as she did so, to see the damage Eli had inflicted. Reese had a small cut on his forehead from Eli's ring, A black eye and a rip in his shirt. She knew it was wrong but she was glad Eli had inflicted so much damage and she smiled to herself as she sat down.

"You're not wearing our little gift." Reese hissed in her ear.

"I'm wearing jeans how can you even tell?" She whispered back.

"Just can and your little boyfriend got me detention for the next two weeks after school. I think it's about time to teach you a lesson in obedience." He was so close to her she could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck. Shivers ran down her spine, weather this was from his proximity or his words she couldn't be sure.

The teacher barked at them to pay attention and Reese sat back down. When class was over Clare put her book and notebook away and went to get up but Reese's hand on her shoulder held her firmly in her seat. He kept it there draping his arm over her shoulders as he slid on to her desk.

"You know we still have to work on our project, I was thinking we could meet after detention lets out." He said it with all the innocence in the world but the carnal look in his eye betrayed him.

"I have newspaper after school and I can't be alone with you." Clare said trying to get up but Reese was using his weight to hold her down. "We have to get to our next class." Clare said timidly. She looked up at the teacher but he was oblivious. Then she saw Mo and Drew come through the door.

"Stay away from her." Mo warned standing next to the much smaller boy with his arms crossed firmly across his chest.

"We have a project to work on this afternoon." Reese said calmly releasing Clare and sliding off her desk. If Reese was intimidated by Mo and Drew he never showed it.

"She has newspaper and you have detention for fighting with Eli." Drew stated taking Clare gently by the arm and helping her up.

"Goth boy came after me!" Reese sneered and then calming himself again added, "After detention, it's a big project we have to spend time on it."

"Fine she'll be in the auditorium with Eli and Adam and the rest of the people working on the play, you can work on it there." Drew said sternly giving Reese a steely gaze. Then he and Mo escorted Clare to her next class.

"Work on your newspaper stuff in the auditorium I know he has detention but I don't trust him to stay there. No one else on the newspaper knows what's going on. We all have football practice, so we won't be near our phones." Drew instructed her as they reached the doorway to her next class.

Clare nodded and turned to go in but then stopped and caught Drew and Mo by the hands. "I know this is just going to make everybody angrier but I promised Adam I would tell you guys right away when something happened." Clare bit her lip and took a deep breath, "Reese was upset because I wasn't wearing the…errr gift they left for me and he said it was time for them to teach me a lesson in obedience." Before the boys could respond or react Clare released their hands and went into class.

**Update Soon**


	8. The Note

**I do not Own DeGrassi  
**

***Thanks for all the wonderful reviews everyone*  
**

**Ch.8 The Note**

**(CLARE)**

The bell rang and Clare stood up gathering her stuff into her book bag, she could already see K.C. and Connor lingering by the door for her. She finished putting her last notebook away and was zipping her bag up when she noticed two girls from her class staring at her.

"Can I help you?" Clare asked unsure of why they were looking at her.

"Ummmm it's just that we thought you were dating that Eli guy?"

"I am." Clare responded a little indignant.

"But then why'd you walk to class with Drew and Mo from the football team? And why are Connor and K.C. also from the football team, waiting for you right now?" Asked one of the girls.

"I know your nickname is St. Clare but are you like doing the whole football team or something?" The other girl asked.

Clare's mouth dropped open, she was furious. "K.C., Connor, Drew, Mo and Owen are my FRIENDS! That is all I love Eli. Why don't you get your minds out of the gutter and get your own lives so you have something better to do than gossip about mine!" Clare retorted and stormed out of the classroom.

K.C. and Connor were laughing, proud of how she'd handled herself with the school gossips. They reached the door to her next class and Clare was still fuming about the idiot girls from her last class.

"Forget about them Clare you have bigger problems right now. Eli and Adam will be going over set and costume design with Imogen and Fiona at lunch so you'll be eating with us. Drew and Owen will meet you after class." K.C. told her and Clare just nodded.

Clare sat through her class she put the stupid gossips out of her mind and concentrated on her teacher and the lesson. When the bell rang Drew and Owen were waiting just as K.C. had said they would be. They walked her to the cafeteria where K.C., Connor and Mo were waiting.

"Drew you and Clare go find a table, we'll get food." Owen instructed.

Drew nodded and gently placing a hand on Clare's back escorted her to an empty table and they sat down. Clare put her book bag on the table, and was digging through the side pocket looking for her phone when her fingers felt a piece of paper. She drew it out thinking it was a stray homework assignment or some forgotten notes. She knit her eyebrows together in confusion when she saw the folded piece of blue notebook paper in her hand. Her name was typed on the front so she unfolded it. It was a note it was unsigned but Clare knew it was from Reese. Her eyes got wide and her cheeks turned crimson as she read it.

_**Your ass looks amazing in those jeans. I just wanted to grab it every time I saw you today. Or slap it, I almost did at the end of class but you're stupid football jocks were there. Speaking of I haven't forgotten that you need learn a lesson in obedience. I think maybe I'll bend you over my knee and spank your bare ass till it turns as red as your other cheeks probably are right now.**_

She was frozen staring at the note like a deer caught in the headlights. She made a small sound in the back of her throat involuntarily and Drew looked over. She saw him turn his head and crumpled the note trying to put it in her bag before Drew saw. But it was too late, he grabbed her wrist, holding firmly but careful not to hurt her.

"Give me the paper Clare!" Drew kept his voice low but his tone was demanding and his eyes were narrowed.

"It's a homework assignment." She lied timidly.

"Then why are your cheeks six shades of red right now?" He asked.

"It's nothing, he's just trying to get into my head, forget about it Drew."

"Not going to happen now let me see!" Drew said same demanding tone but his voice level rose just slightly.

Clare released her grip on the note and Drew took it from her. Clare looked at the floor just knowing Drew's reaction was not going to be good. Drew read the not and his eyes got wide his fist wrapped around the paper crumpling it tightly until his knuckles were white. Clare looked at Drew who was growling, actually greowling like a rabid guard dog. Clare put her hand on his shoulder in an effort to try and calm him down.

"Drew he's just trying to get in my head, to aggravate me. Just ignore it." She said softly.

Drew looked at her as if she had just grown a second head, then he looked past her to the lunch line to find the others. "GUYS!" He yelled so loud that the entire cafeteria looked over at him.

Clare put her head down on the table as she heard the other football players join them.

"What'd he do?" K.C. asked.

"He slipped this in Clare's bag at some point after her history class." Drew said and Clare heard him pass the note to one of the others.

There was a couple minutes of silence, while the other four read the note, she presumed and then came a commotion of low but angry voices.

"He is sickly vile!" Mo.

"Fucking Bastard! I'll teach him a lesson in obedience!" Owen.

"I'm going to rip his head off, and shove all of his dirty litlle thoughts down his throat!" K.C.

Connor was silent and Clare lifted her head from the table to look at him wondering why. He was red in the face, he looked embarrassed but his eyes looked angry. But he remained silent.

"Guys forget the note he's just trying to…" Clare began but when they all shot her a look she went silent again, grabbing a chip from the tray in front of her.

For the rest of lunch Clare sat awkwardly eating in silence, as did Connor. The other four football players ate while discussing ever more gruesome ways to kill Reese and Fitz. When lunch was over all five of them escorted her to English class, Eli and Adam were waiting for her by the door. The group stopped a few feet from the doorway and Drew waved Eli and Adam over.

"He slipped this in her bag." Drew said handing Eli the note.

They both read the note and they both turned beet red, their jaws clenched and their eyes narrowed into tiny irate slits. Eli stuffed the note in his pocket too angry to speak just then. He nodded to the guys, they nodded back having some silent conversation that eluded Clare, then he took Clare by the arm and put a hand at her back and escorted her into class followed closely by Adam.

**(ADAM)**

School was done for the day and now Adam was at play rehearsal, he was supposed to be helping Tristan, Dave and Tori get their blocking right but he kept getting distracted. For you see Clare and Reese were in the back of the room sitting on a table working on their history project. Eli couldn't see them from where he was which was probably a good thing. Adam on the other hand could and his jaw clenched every time he saw how close they were sitting, how Reese looked at Clare and how uncomfortable Clare was.

"Adammm, Hello? Earth to Adam!" Tristan said waving his hand in front of Adam's face.

"Sorry Tristan what were you saying?" Adam asked paying attention to the play rehearsal again.

"Why do you keep looking at Clare and skaterboy anyway? I thought she was Eli's girlfriend?" Tristan asked curiously glancing at the girl.

"She is but she's my best friend and I don't trust Reese as far as I can throw him!" Adam said.

"Wait that's Reese!" Tristan exclaimed and Adam looked at him surprised, Tristan saw the look on Adam's face and explained. "Sorry it's probably none of my business it's just that Owen keeps talking about Clare and keeping Reese and Fitz away from her."

Adam couldn't answer because just then he saw Reese put his hand on Clare's thigh, she jumped up and Reese grabbed her wrist. Adam looked around for Eli but didn't see him so he stormed over to Reese and an alarmed Clare.

**(CLARE)**

Clare had finished her article for the newspaper early, and then had gone to the auditorium to wait for Reese to get out of detention, so they could work on their project. Reese had sauntered in a few minutes after her. Eli and Adam both gave him a death glare as soon as he entered, and Eli told him in no uncertain terms that if he didn't behave himself Eli would have no problem fighting him again. Reese had feigned innocence and he and Clare sat down at opposite ends of the table in the back of the room, while Eli and Adam turned their attention back to play.

Clare had not been looking forward to spending an afternoon with Reese, especially after that note he had somehow managed to slip into her bag earlier that day. She was comforted by the fact that Eli, Adam and Dave would be in the same room; even though Dave didn't know what was really going on. Alli had only told him that Reese and Fitz were bothering Clare.

To Clare's surprise and immense relief Reese had actually been behaving and concentrating on the project. He'd even offered a few half way decent ideas for it. While they had started out at opposite ends of the table they slowly moved closer to each other. On Clare's part it was simply out of convenience to show him something on the lap top. On Reese's part it was simply to be close to her. Now half an hour after they'd begun they both sat cross legged on top of the table, side by side. It wasn't until Reese's hot breath was felt on Clare's neck that she realized how close they were. She looked down to see his fingers resting on his knee were nearly touching her own. She uncrossed her legs and hung them off the edge of the table swinging her feet automatically.

"So will you have your costume ready by next week?" Clare asked him.

"It's a toga, I'll just use a white bed sheet and get one of those leaf crown thingy's from the party store. What about you beautiful?" Reese said slipping the lewdness back into his tone.

Clare sighed hearing this, she was just beginning to think there was hope for him. "I'm making my dress form muslin so it'll be authentic as possible, It'll be ready by next week."

"Can't wait to see it on your sexy body," Reese said pushing a strand of stray curls behind Clare's ear.

Clare shivered a little. "What are you doing?" She demanded in a loud whisper, she glanced up to see if Adam or Eli was watching, but Eli was nowhere to be seen and Adam was talking Tristan.

"Just relax St. Clare, your Goth boyfriend went backstage. And I've been waiting to touch you all day." Reese's dark eyes filled lust and his tone was dripping with lechery. His hand trailed down her arm and it came to rest on her upper thigh, his finger tips mere centimeters form the crotch of her jeans.

Clare immediately jumped up, "Don't touch me!" It was barely above a whisper but her tone was harsh, her face on the other hand was full of fear.

Reese jumped up just as fast and grabbed her wrist. "Obedience St. Clare, or do I take my frustration out on one of your little friends?"

Clare stood there shocked, unsure of what to do. She thought about calling for Eli but then worried that Reese and Fitz would actually hurt someone she cared for. She didn't have time to make a decision though because suddenly Adam was there. He wrenched Reese's hand from Clare's wrist.

"You do not touch her!" Adam said forcefully, placing himself between Clare and Reese.

Clare could feel everyone's eyes on them, Eli appeared at her side as if by magic, putting his arm around her waist and holding her close. This was both to comfort Clare and Eli's way of letting Reese know that Clare was his.

"We were working on our project." Reese said putting up his hands and mustering as much innocence on his face as he could.

"You're done for the day, rehearsals over now get out before I add to the bruises on your face!" Adam said through clenched teeth.

Reese shrugged and walked out but not before one last wicked glance in Clare's direction. Eli told the others to go home and they silently went about gathering their things. Eli and Adam both walked her home, they wanted to make sure Jake knew everything that had gone on that day with Reese. Adam and Clare were silent the whole way but Eli was ranting. When they reached Clare's front stoop the door to the house opened.

"_Jake must've heard Eli's rantings from inside." _Clare thought to herself.

Jake gave everyone a quick hello. Clare did not want to be there when they discussed the note and everything else so she gave Adam a hug and Eli a quick chaste kiss and went inside to leave the boys to talk.

She went straight up to her room and closed the door leaning her head against it. Without warning a pair of arms snaked around her waist. "Miss me?" a husky voice oozing with lust whispered into her ear.

Clare gasped and turned around to see Fitz looming over her with nothing less than pure lust in his eyes. She took in a deep breath to scream but before she could his mouth was on hers crushing her lips in a violent kiss!

**Update soon I promise.**

**Just so we're clear muslin is a cotton fabric  
**


	9. Who Needs to Sleep

**I don't own degrassi blah blah blah  
**

***Thank You Evryone for the Great Reviews  
**

**it makes me so happy that you like the story*  
**

**Ch.9 Who Needs to Sleep**

**(CLARE)**

Clare gasped and turned around to see Fitz looming over her with nothing less than pure lust in his eyes. She took in a deep breath to scream but before she could his mouth was on hers crushing her lips in a violent kiss!

Clare shut her eyes tight and tried to push him away but his grip on her was to strong. The kiss seemed to last forever, Clare was having trouble getting air and she kept trying struggle from his grasp. It wasn't until they heard the front door close and Jake start to ascend the stairs that Fitz finally pulled away.

He grabbed her by the back of the neck in a violent gesture, forcing her to look in his eyes. "Obedience Clare, we'll be watching so no tricks." With that Fitz licked his lips and disappeared out her window.

The sudden sound of Jake knocking on her door caused her to jump. "Clare!" He called from the other side of the door.

"Changing." She said quickly hoping he couldn't hear the falter in her voice.

"Are you okay? Adam and Eli told me…" She cut him off.

"About the note and everything else that happened with Reese today. I figured they would but I'm fine and I have a lot of homework, if you don't mind." She said curtly in one breath.

"Okay, I'll be in my room…if you need anything." Jake said, he sounded unsure and Clare didn't know if was because he didn't believe her or not.

Clare heard him take a few steps and then heard the door to his room close. She sank to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. She took her sleeve and began wiping her lips, desperately trying to get the feeling of Fitz off of her.

Suddenly her phone rang and Clare jumped again. She pulled it from her purse, the display said unknown number. She swallowed hard, knowing who it must be, at first she wasn't going to answer but then she feared what they might do if she didn't. She clicked the answer button silently hoping that it was nothing more than a wrong number.

"Hello?" She said hesitantly.

"Trying to wipe my taste off? I feel offended, maybe I should come back in there and give you another kiss, or something else." Fitz's voice came through the phone making Clare shiver.

"No. Don't Jake is right next store to my room he'll hear you." She said her voice was flat and steady but she was shaking.

She could hear Fitz and Reese laughing on the other end of the phone. "Just remember we're watching. Your lip gloss tastes awesome by the way, we'll be back for another taste…but we'll wait until flannel boy won't interrupt us." And then he hung up and the line went dead.

Clare shook both from fright and disgust. She got up from the floor and went to her window shutting it tight and closing her blinds. She half expected her phone to ring again and have them yell at her for closing her blinds, but her phone remained silent and she let out a sigh of relief.

Later that night she sat at the dinner table with Jake, her Mom and Glen. She had forced herself to eat, to appear normal on the outside and not let on to how scared she actually was on the inside. While she had forced herself to eat she wasn't taking part in the conversation.

"How was your day Clare?" Her Mom asked.

"Fine Mom." She said and then noticed Jakes slight scowl when she said this. Her parents didn't seem to notice so she ignored him. She looked at Glen. "We're doing reports on home security for class and I was wondering what you thought about the security of our house Glen? You know since you're a professional contractor and all."

Glen looked pleased that she'd taken an interest, but Clare saw that Jake was giving her a half suspicious half concerned look.

"Well I think this home is quite safe, the sliding glass door in the back has a security bar. The garage door locks form the inside, and the entry has a lock on the interior and exterior doors." Glen told her.

"Yep that's what I thought too, umm what about the second floor?" She asked hoping Jake wouldn't catch on.

"Oh it's pretty difficult for anyone to get in through the second floor. We don't have any balconies or fire escapes, I'd say it's very safe."

"Thanks Glen that helps." She smiled and finished her dinner.

After dinner Jake and Clare were doing the dishes, Jake looked around the downstairs and then turned to Clare.

"What was that at dinner?" He asked her.

"What was what?" She feigned ignorance.

Jake put down his drying towel and took her arm so she was facing him. "Asking my Dad how secure the house is? Are you worried about Reese and Fitz breaking in?"

"Well after Fitz managed to get in my room somehow to put that…gift on my bed I just…" She trailed off.

Jake sighed his new brother instincts were telling him to comfort her but he just didn't know what he could possibly say to make her feel better. "Look I'll finish the dishes go get some rest."

Clare smiled and took off the dish gloves. "Thanks Jake." She gave him a small hug and went upstairs.

3:00 AM her clock read, Clare sighed she just couldn't get to sleep, every time she tried she would hear a noise outside and think Fitz or Reese or both, was trying to get in. She thought about waking up Jake and telling him but he might wake up their parents. She had to do something she was starting to panic, her mind racing through the what ifs. She grabbed her phone from her nightstand and went into the bathroom. She fingered through her contacts wondering who to call. Eli's meds usually put him into a deep sleep for the night. Alli was not a possibility she'd freak out. Adam of course why hadn't she thought of him in the first place? She clicked his name and the call option and then waited.

One ring…

Two rings…

Three…

She was beginning to think he was to heavy a sleeper to her his phone but then she heard him pick up.

"Hmmm hlo?" He asked drowsily.

"Adam I'm sorry to call so late but I didn't know what else to do." Her voice was shaking more than she had intended.

"Clare! What's wrong? Are you okay? What happened?" Adam asked in one breath, he sounded fully alert now.

"I'm okay but I can't sleep I'm worried that…Fitz said…I…."

"Clare why can't you sleep? Please tell me what happened?" Adam's gentle voice begged from the other end of the line.

"Don't be mad okay?"

"You asking me not to be mad means I probably will be, so I can't promise that. Just tell me what happened to scare you enough that your still awake at three in the morning." Adam said with a stern tone.

Clare sighed, "Fine just don't yell and wake up your parents." She begged and then took a deep breath before continuing, "When you and Eli dropped me off and I went to my room, Fitz was waiting for me. I didn't see him until it was too late. I tried to scream but before I could he kissed me!"

"He did WHAT?!" Adam's voice was a hissing yell of a whisper.

"He released me from the kiss when he heard Jake coming up the stairs but grabbed the back of my neck hard and said they'd be watching. He went through the window before Jake got to my door. I started wiping him off my lips and my phone rang, it was them. Fitz knew I'd been wiping my lips. He said they'd be back for another taste." She confessed taking another deep breath when she was done.

"You didn't tell Jake or come down and get us?"

"They said no tricks, I was scared what they might do and I was so shocked from having Fitz kiss me I wasn't really thinking. Besides I didn't want the three of you searching the neighborhood for them." Clare explained.

"Clare you…" She could hear the exasperation in his voice and could practically see the scowl on his face through the phone, "Wake up Jake get him to sit with you, it's pretty late but I'm not taking the chance that they'll break into your room again. I can't sleep now either so I'm going to wake up Drew. This is serious Clare, I know we were right downstairs and all but he…just go wake up Jake and keep your phone with you."

"Okay I'm going now. Adam you're not going to call Eli are you?" She asked standing up from the edge of the bathtub where she'd been sitting.

"No he needs to sleep but you can tell him and the others at school in the morning, as soon as I think they're awake I'm going to call them and arrange for us all to meet before school."

"Okay thanks Adam, I'm hanging up to go wake up Jake now." She didn't wait for a reply just hung up the phone.

**(ADAM)**

The dial tone came through his phone and Adam hit the end button. He sighed and shook his head. He couldn't believe that bastard had been in Clare's room, knowing that Jake was there, and he and Eli were just downstairs. Not just had he been in her room but he'd kissed her! Adam got out of his bed finding a pair of sweats and a shirt on his floor and pulling them on. Then he left his room and slowly opened the door to Drew's room. He grabbed the clothes lying over Drew's desk chair. Then he went over and threw the blankets off of his brother, and grabbing his arm tried to yank Drew off the bed.

"Mmmm Adam! What the Fuck it's not time for school." Drew's voice was gravely from sleep and he was trying to pull his arm away and lay back down.

"I know but I need you in the basement so we can talk without waking Mom and Dad."

"Can't it wait till morning?"

"No Clare just called."

Drew's eyes shot open, "What happened?"

Adam gave him the clothes, "Get dressed I'll tell you in the basement."

**(JAKE)**

"Jake…Jake wake up I need you." A soft quiet voice broke into his sleep. He blinked his eyes and rubbed them trying to focus on reality.

"Clare?" He questioned a little unsure as to whether he was dreaming still.

"Yes. Please get up I'm scared and I can't sleep."

Hearing the fear in her voice he sat up quickly and grabbed the pajama pants hanging over the foot of his bed. Clare turned her back and he slipped them on, then he gently placed a hand on her back.

"Let's go downstairs so we don't wake Dad and Helen." He whispered, she nodded and they made their way downstairs.

The curtains were drawn and it was quite dark save for the glow on the cable box in the living room and the microwave in the kitchen. They sat down on the couch and Clare took a deep breath.

"Remember that Mom and Glen are sleeping so don't yell." She warned and Jake nodded.

**(ADAM)**

"I can't believe Fitz waited in her room for her for god knows how long, with Jake in the house, and then attacked her while you three were just downstairs." Drew said angrily after Adam had told him.

"I feel like she's not safe in her own house, they said they were watching her." Adam said his voice tinted with worry and anger.

"Yeah me too." Drew confessed, "They're either smarter than we think or fearless, either way it ain't good."

**(ELI)**

He stood on the fifty yard line of the DeGrassi football field with Jake and Clare, holding the latter in his arms. Adam had called him at six that morning asking to meet there before school. Eli knew something was up but Clare wasn't talking until the others got there. She looked tired though, and so did Jake. Soon the others were there and they all looked at Clare.

"When Eli and Adam walked me home yesterday they stayed downstairs to talk to Jake and when I went to my room Fitz was there. I didn't see him until it was too late, I tried to scream but he kissed me." Clare confessed while looking at her shoes.

His face hardened and his arms around her waist got tighter automatically, he looked up at the others and they all looked livid.

But she wasn't done yet she continued talking. "He finally broke the kiss when he heard Jake coming upstairs but grabbed the back of my neck and said they'd be watching. Then he went out the window. Jake checked on me and then I wiped my lips to get Fitz off them. My phone rang and it was Fitz and he said he could see me wiping my lips, he also said that they'd be back for another taste." Clare finished.

For a few minutes they all just stood there irately staring into nothing. And then they all seemed to talk at once. Shouting and talking over each other about what to do and how to kill Reese and Fitz. Clare turned into Eli burying her head into his chest. He kissed her forehead in an effort to comfort her.

"Can we go to the police NOW!" Connor asked.

"Connor's right this has got to be stalking." K.C. said.

Eli felt Clare shake her head on his chest.

"Clare the police can…" He started but she put her head up and cut him off.

"Can't do anything! I have no proof other my word that Fitz was in my room. At best they issue a restraining order, which is nothing more than a piece of paper. They won't patrol the house or anything. They could still get in. And the police will tell my Mom which will just cause her to worry and…just no! It's bad enough I dragged all of you into this." With that Clare grabbed Eli's hand and began walking toward the school.

**Update soon **

**What will Fitz and Reese do next?  
**


	10. Clare's Desicion

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi  
**

**Ch.10 Clare's Decision  
**

**(CLARE)**

"Connor's right this has got to be stalking." K.C. said.

Eli felt Clare shake her head on his chest.

"Clare the police can…" He started but she put her head up and cut him off.

"Can't do anything! I have no proof other my word that Fitz was in my room. At best they issue a restraining order, which is nothing more than a piece of paper. They won't patrol the house or anything. They could still get in. And the police will tell my Mom which will just cause her to worry and…just no! It's bad enough I dragged all of you into this." With that Clare grabbed Eli's hand and began walking toward the school.

"Clare…" Eli began but a menacing look from her cut him off. They walked through the glass doors and Clare let go of his hand. He continued walking with her until they reached Mr. Armstrong's math class.

"I'm safely at class you can go now." Her voice was soft and sad, she didn't wait for him to respond before sitting at her desk and putting her head down on it.

She continued to feel Eli's eye's on her for another minute and then she felt him leave. She stayed with her head down until Alli and Jenna came in the room.

"Clare you okay?" Alli asked.

"Headache." Clare simply stated.

"Did Reese do something? Or Fitz?" Jenna asked as she and Alli took they're seats.

"Haven't seen either one today." Clare replied, which was technically true.

Mr. Armstrong came in and started class, Clare tried to listen, to pay attention but her mind was racing. She began to feel sick and short of breath. She raised her hand.

"Yes Clare?" Mr. Armstrong acknowledged her.

"I'm not feeling well may I go to the nurse please?" Clare asked her voice shaking ever so slightly.

Mr. Armstrong looked at her a moment and then nodded. Clare grabbed her purse and book bag and a hall pass by the door and left the classroom. She began walking the empty halls towards the nurse's office, she was going very slowly. Her breaths were coming in short shaky huffs, her hands trembling; she felt a terrible aching pain deep in her stomach. As hard as she tried to stop her mind from thinking it raced at a million miles an hour. She felt her heart racing, beating loudly in her chest. She was seconds away from having a panic attack when an arm slipped around her waist, and turned her around so that she was face to face and pressed up against him.

"Walking alone hot stuff? Where are your guard dogs and your goth boyfriend?" Reese asked his voice was soft and almost friendly but an obscene smile had spread across his lips.

"Reese! I'm just going to the nurse please let me go." She was trying to keep her voice steady, to not let him know how truly scared she was.

"Now what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't walk my girl to the nurse?" Reese asked with true sincerity in his words as his grip around her tightened. "Maybe you don't need to go to the nurse maybe I can just kiss it better."

He started to lean in to kiss her; Clare could feel the tears escape her eyes. She gasped and tried to pull away her breathing became faster and shallower. "Reese don't!"

He stopped and looked at her, "Relax baby doll," He seethed caressing her cheek with his hand. "I won't hurt you."

"But you said…"

"I said if you didn't obey we'd hurt one of your little friends, maybe we'll go find Alli and Jenna after school. I know they're not virgins, and after his kiss with you yesterday Fitz was very horny, probably still is."

Clare felt her heart drop, her eyes got wide. "No don't! Leave Alli and Jenna alone! They've done nothing to you! Please Reese don't hurt them."

Reese's smile turned vile and his dark eyes became clouded with lust. "The rules are simple you obey and your friends stay unharmed." He reached up and grabbed her hair roughly eliciting a whimper form her. "Disobey and they get hurt and it will be your fault." His voice was no longer smooth it was rough, and dripping with brutal perverse pleasure.

Clare was shaking but nodded ever so slightly, what choice did she have. Reese released his grip on her hair and his smile softened a bit but remained vile. He licked a tear trickling down her cheek and then crushed his lips to hers. The force was savage but not as hard as Fitz. Clare shook with disgust her body tensed, her heart pounding even harder than before. Reese licked her bottom lip to gain access and she allowed it out of fear. As soon as his tongue entered her mouth she felt bile rise in her throat. She couldn't take anymore and pushed him away. He glowered at her with an angry menacing look.

"Please Reese I really don't feel well I need to go to the nurse. If you care about me at all just walk me to the nurse." She begged, but he seemed unmovable. She had to do something to get away she thought if she played along, however much it might make her stomach turn, it would keep her and her friends safe. She shivered a little and took a deep breath then reached up with one hand and placed it behind his neck. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "You did say you'd walk me to the nurse right? And if I'm not feeling well I won't be able to kiss or anything else with you or Fitz."

She fluttered her eyelashes and tried her best to make a flirty smile at him, all though she wasn't sure how well she was succeeding at that moment. All she wanted to do was vomit and break down, it was taking every last fiber of will power for her to hold any composure at all.

Reese smiled releasing one of his arms from her, and turning so that they were now side by side with his arm around her waist. "Of Course sexy I'll take you to the nurse. Wouldn't want our girl getting sick, couldn't have any fun with you then."

They walked down the hall and turned the corner to the nurse's office, Reese walked her in and set her on the sanitary paper covered table. Then the nurse came out of the back.

"What seems to be the problem?" The nurse asked looking at Clare.

"I'm not sure, my stomach hurts and I feel…just off I guess. I don't really know how to describe it." Clare said slowly.

"Uh huh." The nurse said eying Clare before turning to Reese, "Are you sick?"

"No I just walked her here." Reese explained.

"Then you should get back to class."

Reese nodded to the nurse, winked at Clare and then left. As soon as he was gone Clare began to shake uncontrollably. The nurse eyed her again and covered her with a blanket, then took out a thermometer placing it under Clare's tongue. A couple minutes later the thermometer beeped and the nurse took it out and looked at it.

"Hmmm no fever but you do look kind of pale, should I call someone to take you home?"

Clare thought about it a moment. _"Mom would come get me and drop me off at home. But then I'd be in an empty house, probably with Fitz watching and knowing I was alone. And I'm sure he'd tell Reese who would ditch school and then I'd be left in an empty house with both of them."_

Clare shook her head, "No could I just have some pain reliever and something for my stomach?"

The nurse went to the cabinet and took out two bottles, shaking some pills into her hand before handing them to Clare. Then she went to the sink and filled a plastic cup with water and gave it to the small girl. Clare swallowed the pills and the nurse told her to go ahead and lay down until the bell. Clare rolled over to her side and curled up, closing her eyes she wished she could shut her brain off, but she couldn't.

"_Maybe I should just submit. I could still be with Eli right? It would keep Eli and the others safe, K.C. and the other football players could go back to their lives and not have to worry about walking me to class and everything. I couldn't tell them, I'd have to lie. If I keep Reese and Fitz happy they won't hurt Alli or Jenna. Adam and Eli would be safe, the football players wouldn't be dragged into my drama. It's better for everyone...right?"_

Clare's thoughts were interrupted by an angry voice snapping her name at the door.

"CLARE!" it was K.C.

Clare turned to look at him and saw Adam standing just behind him. "What are you two doing here?"

"What are you doing here? I almost lost it when we got to your class and you weren't there! Eli said he walked you there. Then Jenna managed to tell me you went to the nurse. What were you thinking walking by yourself? What did we say about that?" Adam said, he was just as angry as K.C.

Clare sat up, grabbed her stuff and slid past the two angry boys in the doorway. They turned and caught up with her quickly. "You two shouldn't be a part of this, it's my problem."

"Clare…" K.C. started but she cut him off.

"K.C. don't, I can't…just go back to your life." Clare said in one angry breath and then took off running to her next class.

K.C. stood there stunned but Adam took off running after Clare. She had almost made it to history when Adam grabbed her arm and stopped her. He gently guided her to the wall and got close so they could talk quietly.

"Clare what is going on?"

"Adam please just let me go to class."

Clare looked in to see Reese smiling at her knowingly, Adam saw it too. "Clare did Reese do something?" Clare looked down at the floor, Adam took that as a yes. "What did he do Clare answer me?"

"It doesn't matter it's my problem not yours, none of you should be involved in this. I'll fix it. I'm not letting any of you get hurt over me, I'm not worth it." She turned and ran into class before Adam could follow her.

**(REESE)**

He watched her exchange with that Adam kid intently. After their encounter this morning he'd already called Fitz and told him that Clare was beginning to break down. It was only a matter of time before they got that they wanted and he knew it. He watched Clare run into the classroom and sit down. She sat very still and very rigid, not looking back at Reese.

The Teacher called the class to attention and told them they had all period to work on their scenes. Reese raised his hand and asked if he and Clare could work in the library again. Mr. McKay said they could. Reese picked up his bag and Clare's, she looked at him timidly but got up and followed him out to the library. They sat down side by side at one of the long study tables near the back. She didn't fight having him sit next to her and he smiled triumphantly. She wasn't looking at him so he pulled her chair right next to his. She didn't even flinch. Reese bent down and pulled out his note book and history book, he laid them both on the table and opened them, ready to work until he felt her turn to him. He looked up at her.

"I don't want to break up with Eli. I love him." Her voice was shaking and there were obvious tears in her eyes.

Seeing her fear and pain just made him smile more. "Ok you wouldn't have to break up with him as long as you keep us happy. I mean we really only want you for one thing after all." He hissed in a low voice and to make sure she got his point he ran his hand up her thigh.

Clare gasped and flinched a little, and tear rolled down her cheek, falling off her chin. "You both promise not to hurt or touch or even approach Alli or Jenna. Nor will you bother, fight or even talk to Eli, K.C. or any of the other guys? Or anyone that I care about at all?"

"Like I said sexy," Reese whispered in her ear while sliding his hand up her shirt, "So long as we're happy everyone stays safe."

He squeezed her breast over her bra and Clare jumped, letting out a quick but loud gasp, drawing some attention from other students. She reached up and withdrew his hand slowly, he allowed it only because they were now being watched.

"I need time to think about it. Please give me some time, and don't hurt anyone until I do. I'm begging you just give me some time." Her voice was shaking even more, and he could tell she was using all her strength to not cry.

He sighed and slumped back in the wooden chair. "Fine but I warn you I'm not known for patience and I doubt Fitz is either. But you're asking me for a favor so I need one in return."

She looked at him her eyes wide and full of fear. "W…what?" She asked in choked breath.

"Kiss me." He demanded, "Like you mean it. Pretend I'm Eli."

She stared at him for a second and then took a deep breath, she leaned in a closed her eyes, Reese did the same. Their lips met and she opened her mouth sliding out her tongue to caress his. Her body was still tense and she was holding back but it was still a good kiss. Reese could feel heat starting to grow in his pants, he was getting hard even with this half assed kiss. After about fifteen seconds she pulled away.

"You won't tell Eli or the others right?" She asked cautiously. She wasn't looking at him only staring at the table.

"Just Fitz." He sneered.

He watched her bite her bottom lip, it was so damn sexy the way she did that. He hoped she would just give in soon so he could take her. His growing erection and her being sexy without trying was making it impossible for him to concentrate.

**(CLARE)**

"I have to go to the washroom." Reese said suddenly hopping up from the table and just about running out of the library.

Clare watched him go, with a confused look on her face. She wasn't sure why he had the sudden need to leave the room, but she was glad for the space. She sank back in the chair, she wanted cry but couldn't. She was trying very hard to stop trembling, she took the bottom of her shirt and wiped her tongue and lips on it trying to get Reese's taste out. After a few minutes Reese returned and sat down again. His cheeks were slightly pink and she thought he'd been running.

"We should probably get to work." She said barley above a whisper, even so her voice was still trembling as much as her body.

Reese looked her over with what could have been interpreted as a look of concern on his face. He gently took her hand into his and slid the arm closer to her around her waist. She jumped a little with a quick gasp. "Relax hot stuff I said you could have time. Take a deep breath I swear Fitz and I won't touch your stupid goth boyfriend or anyone else. Can't say how much time we'll give you, but for now relax. Your gonna have a panic attack." Clare hated the feeling of him touching her it was morbidly repulsive, but he was right she needed to calm down. She took several deep breaths and finally managed to calm her nerves. "That's my girl." Reese hissed in her ear when she'd finally composed herself.

"We should get to work." She said softly.

Reese released his hold on her and they concentrated on the project. They worked for twenty minutes before Clare said they should return to class.

Reese looked at her, "Your bodyguards will be awaiting you, of course. Let's go sexy." He picked up his bag and hers and they walked back to class. His hand resting at the small of her back as they walked.

Clare hated the feel of his hand at her back, and the way she felt controlled by it. Still she was afraid to fight it. He had said they wouldn't do anything until she decided but she wasn't sure how much she could trust them and she didn't want to anger him. She hoped that K.C. and Adam had told the others to let her deal with it and to get back to their own lives. When they approached the door to Mr. McKay's class Drew and Owen were waiting for her, she sighed upon seeing them there, of course in the back of her mind she knew they would be. Seeing her walking up with Reese and with Reese touching her, both boys got red in the cheeks from anger. Their eyes narrowed into slits and their features grew sharp.

Owen was angry but kept his composure by clenching his fists and glaring at Reese with a dangerous look. Drew on the other hand was not so controlled, he grabbed Reese by the shirt and shoved him against the wall opposite the classroom. Reese's back hit with a thud but he only chuckled savagely.

**Uh Oh what will Drew do?**

**What will Clare do?  
**

**Update soon.  
**


	11. Not Worth It

**I Do Not Own Degrassi  
**

**Ch.11 Not Worth It**

**(CLARE)**

Drew grabbed Reese by the shirt and shoved him against the wall opposite the classroom. Reese's back hit with a thud but he only chuckled savagely.

"Drew stop!" Clare pleaded. She didn't care at all what happened to Reese but she was worried that Reese would retaliate against Drew's threat. She gripped Drew's jacket trying to pull his hand away. "Drew you'll get detention let him go!"

"He was touching you!" Drew responded through clenched teeth.

"We were walking back from the library and he barely had his hand on my back, it's not worth a detention. Drew please?" Clare tried to reason with him. Drew's demeanor didn't change any but he released his grip on Reese. Reese smiled smugly and began walking to the class. Clare walked in with him, and leaned in close as soon as they were out of sight of Drew and Owen. "You won't hurt anyone will you? Drew doesn't know please Reese." Clare asked in a low whisper.

He smiled at her knowingly and somehow terribly vile at the same time. "Relax Baby Doll I said you could have time, hands off your friends, for now. Anyway pretty boy didn't hurt me."

Clare smiled shyly and bit her lip, Reese went and took his seat but Clare asked if she could leave as it was only two minutes to the bell anyhow. The Teacher said she could and she went back out to be met by Drew and Owen.

"Why were you defending him?" Owen asked as they started walking to Clare's next class.

"I wasn't defending him I just don't think Reese having a hand hovering at my shoulder blades is worth Drew getting detention over. What are you two doing here anyhow, didn't you talk to Adam? Didn't he tell you stop being involved? This isn't your problem!" Clare demanded her voice rising ever so slightly at the end.

Drew and Owen exchanged a look and a nod, Drew walked ahead opening the door to an empty classroom. Clare ignored them and kept walking so Owen put an arm around her belly picking her feet from the floor, he set her down in the classroom and Drew closed the door.

"We did talk to Adam, you didn't actually think we would walk away from this did you? Leave you to deal with Reese and Fitz on your own?" Drew asked giving her a look she couldn't quite place.

The bell rang and they heard the bustling sounds of students in the hall.

Clare sat down on a desk with a huff. "But this isn't your problem, it's mine! I'm the one they want! I mean Eli's my Boyfriend so I guess he'd be involved anyway, but the rest of you…"

"Right and Adam's best friends with both of you meaning he'd be involved either way. And I would have been involved as soon as Reese or Fitz had bothered Adam, even if we hadn't have been standing with K.C. when he saw Reese with you." Drew told her sternly.

"Eventually K.C. and Connor would have seen Reese back at the school and I'm guessing would have gotten involved. As for Me and Mo we would have gotten involved as soon as we heard Reese open his mouth around you. The way he talks to you makes my skin crawl and I've said my share of sleazy stuff." Owen stated.

"Right so stop saying this isn't our problem, our problem is that you're the one they want." Drew declared.

Clare was getting aggravated, the decision as to whether or not to submit to Fitz and Reese was weighing heavy on her mind. She could feel hot tears pushing at her eyelids, she swallowed hard. She knew if she started crying they'd know something was up. She had one last option to get Drew and Owen and the others to leave her to deal with it. "And what if one of you gets hurt? What if they hurt Alli or Jenna or even Adam because I resist them?"

"Alli and Jenna get picked up by Alli's Mom everyday and they're rarely alone. Anyway Reese and Fitz haven't so much as glanced at them. Adam can handle his own pretty well and is almost always with Eli and you anyway. Besides don't you think I always got an eye on where my Brother is?" Drew asked crossing his arms.

The bell rang and Clare looked at them. "We're going to be late for class."

"We don't care!" They said in unison.

"If one of you gets hurt over me I couldn't take it! I'm not worth it!" Clare said trying to move for the door.

Owen grabbed her quickly, and turned her to face him. "I better not ever hear those words pass your lips again. Be glad Eli didn't hear you talk like that. We'd rather fight Reese and Fitz than let them hurt you do you understand me?"

Clare nodded. "But you're spending so much time trying to keep me safe, you have your own lives."

"Because letting them get to you would be better?" Owen asked arching an eyebrow.

"Wait did you just say trying?" Drew asked, "Did something else happen Clare?"

"No nothing can we go to class now?" Clare insisted quickly.

The boys exchanged a look and Clare debated whether or not to tell them about the incident with Reese that morning. Hoping to keep her friends safe and as uninvolved as possible she opted to the keep the secret, at least until she'd made her decision.

"Yeah come on," Owen said opening the door.

They walked her to her next class down the empty hallways, she stopped at the door. "I have newspaper at lunch if your all going to insist on keeping this up, you can escort me there."

The boys gave her a look for saying if they insist. "Two of us will be here to take you." Owen said. Clare scrunched up her face and went into the classroom.

At lunch Mo and Connor were there to escort her to the newspaper office. When they got there they saw that 6 other students were also working in there, so they told Clare they'd see her later and to call them if need be. Clare nodded and sat down. She didn't eat and she didn't work on the paper she was mulling over in her mind what she would tell Reese and Fitz. Going over the pros and cons to each choice. She saw most of the kids leave the room but she wasn't about to call any of the guys, she needed time to think. She was so lost in her head she didn't notice that someone was standing in the doorway until she heard Liam's voice.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

Clare looked up only to be met by Fitz's menacing face and lustful glare. "I need to speak with Clare." Fitz said his tone was oozing with vile proclivity.

Liam looked at Clare, he hadn't come to DeGrassi until after Vegas night and so he had no idea who Fitz was. Even if he had he wouldn't know Clare's specific history with him. But she could tell by the look on his face that he was wary of the unknown boys ominous attitude.

"It's okay." Clare said doing her best to keep her voice steady. She got up and waved Fitz over to a door, opening it to reveal the dark room. The room was hardly ever used anymore since almost every picture for the newspaper was taken with a digital camera. Fitz followed her into the dimly lit room, a lewd smile spreading across his lips. "What?!" She asked indignantly crossing her arms after she closed the door.

"Reese told me about your little deal." He grinned while eyeing her curves.

"He said he would, and how'd you even get in the school?" She demanded.

"You honestly think I don't know every back door in and out of this place?" He asked chuckling at her naivety.

"What do you want Fitz?!" She was leaning on the door regretting her decision to speak with him in such a confined space.

"Reese got a kiss, a real one, if I'm expected to behave until you make up your mind then I should be getting the same favors." He smiled evilly and licked his lips.

Clare shivered with disgust and had to clench her fist to keep her composure and a straight face. She closed her eyes tight before finding the will to look the "former" bully in the eye. "Fine." She breathed out quietly.

"A real kiss, you better mean it or the deals off." Fitz reminded her sternly as he took a few steps forward trapping her between him and the door.

Clare nodded slowly. _"Just pretend he's Eli." _She reminded herself. Fitz wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling their bodies together. When Clare didn't respond he shot her a warning look and she resentfully looped her arms around his neck. He smiled at getting her to submit to so little a victory, and then crushed his lips to hers. The force was immense; Clare could feel her lip being pushed into her teeth. She felt a tear escape the corner of her eye. His tongue slithered out licking her lower lip demanding entry. She allowed it out of fear. His tongue snaked into her mouth finding hers, he coaxed her tongue to play with his but she couldn't bring herself to do so. He didn't seem to mind though, he was allowing his tongue to explore every centimeter of her mouth. After a few seconds one of his hands left her back and went up under her shirt. She let out a small gasp and tried to get away but he had her pinned fast to the door. His hand found it's desire as he clasped onto her breast over her bra roughly. He squeezed it tightly and Clare broke from the kiss to let out a painful shriek.

Fitz was smiling wickedly his hand still on her breast. "Well I guess that'll hold me over for a while. Better make your decision fast though I ain't known for my patience."

He backed up to allow her to open the door, which she did. He sauntered out and left the newspaper office without another word. Clare was left gripping at the handle of the dark room door. She was shaking, she felt dirty, terrified and ashamed. But mostly she felt sick. She could feel the bile rising in her throat.

"Clare you okay?" Liam asked looking over at her.

Clare couldn't answer she just placed her hand over her mouth and took off running for the girls washroom.

**Update soon**


	12. Keeping Silent

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi  
**

**Ch. 12 Keeping Silent**

**(ADAM)**

He and Eli were walking to the newspaper office near the end of lunch, Clare had eaten in there and they wanted to check on her. Before they reached it though they saw Clare burst out of the newspaper room, her hand covering her mouth. She looked green and she was running toward the girl's washroom.

"Clare!" Eli called after her but she either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him.

He and Eli took off after her only stopping at the door to the girl's washroom. They both leaned on opposite sides of the door and waited, and waited and waited some more. When the bell rang signaling that lunch was over Eli knocked on the door. No answer.

"Clare, honey?" Eli knocked again a little louder. No answer.

The second bell rang and Eli looked at Adam with a helpless kind of look on his face. Adam handed his friend his backpack.

"I'm going in." Adam said.

"What?" Eli questioned looking at Adam like he's suddenly turned purple.

"It's not like I've never been in a girl's washroom before, just guard the door." Adam assured him. Eli nodded with a grateful look, and Adam went through the door taking a deep breath. "Clare?" Silence. "Clare I know you're in here, I just wanna know your okay."

A stall door was pushed open and he saw Clare slumped on the floor leaning over the toilet. "I'm fine Adam I just…ate something that didn't agree with me. Shouldn't you and Eli, I assume is waiting outside, be in class?"

"Yeah," Adam said sarcastically, "cause we're much more worried about getting to Miss Dawes English class on time than making sure your oaky."

Clare gave him a lopsided smile. "I'm okay Adam I just need a few minutes, you two go to class."

Adam put out his hand to her and she sighed and took it, allowing him to help her up. She went to the sink to rinse out her mouth, and wash her face. Then she and Adam left the girls washroom to be greeted by Eli's worried green eyes.

"She ate something that didn't agree with her." Adam explained taking his backpack from Eli.

"I'm okay Eli, just a little nauseas." She said and he smiled at her sympathetically. "I need to get my bag from the newspaper room."

Eli put an arm around her and they walked to newspaper room and got her bag and then the three walked to English.

"Ah my merry band of misfits, I assume you have a wonderful explanation for being late?" Miss Dawes said when they entered the room.

"Clare ate something bad at lunch and got sick in the girls washroom and we didn't want to leave her." Eli informed the teacher.

"Are you feeling okay now Clare, do you need to go to the nurse?" Miss Dawes asked.

Clare shook her head. "I'm fine now she said."

Miss Dawes nodded and told them to take their seats.

**(CLARE)**

She wasn't listening to Miss Dawes she was remembering her kisses with Reese and Fitz and, trying very hard not get sick again, while wondering if she could actually keep them happy and her friends safe without getting sick every time. She didn't even hear the bell ring for the end of class, it wasn't until Eli touched her arm gently and she looked up at him and Adam that she noticed the classroom had emptied.

"You okay Blue Eyes?" Eli asked helping her up.

Adam picked up her backpack and they exited the classroom. Clare nodded in effort to make them and her believe that everything was fine. "Yeah I just still feel a little sick I guess." She said softly.

"Maybe you should go home." Eli said.

Clare shook her head, "No one's home and I don't think…I shouldn't be alone remember?"

Eli and Adam exchanged a look. "Did something happen today? Did one of them do something?" Eli asked.

"No." She lied.

"Clare you promised to tell if anything else happened." Adam reminded her clearly not believing her.

Clare took a deep breath she couldn't tell them, not until she'd made her decision. "Nothing else happened, I just ate something bad at lunch. But they or Fitz anyway is probably watching the house and I wouldn't feel safe by myself. There's only a few periods left I'll be fine until schools out."

Eli gave her a doubtful look before pulling out his phone and calling someone. "Hey Clare's not feeling well, she got sick at lunch but doesn't want to go home because the house is empty and she's worried Fitz will be watching…Yep that's what I thought…no problem Adam and I will walk her to the front and wait for you." Eli hung up and looked at Clare. "Jake will take you home and stay with you, he's talking to Simpson right now."

Clare nodded and the three of them walked out to the front steps. A couple minutes later Jake appeared, he got Clare's backpack from Adam and thanked them both. Eli told Clare he's call her later and kissed her cheek. Jake drove them home and Clare went upstairs to her room.

"You need anything?" Jake asked and she shook her head. "I'll be right downstairs, if either of them tries to get in or so much as calls, you scream and I'll come running okay?"

"Thanks Jake." Clare mustered a small smile.

Jake nodded and went downstairs. Clare lay on her bed, she closed her eyes, she tried to think about anything but her tormentors but of course that was impossible. Suddenly she heard the sounds of her window open, she looked up to see Reese and Fitz climbing through her window. She jumped off her bed and backed up to the wall. Her first instinct was to scream for Jake. She opened her mouth to just that but Reese stopped her.

"Scream for your idiot brother and the first thing we do is go find Jenna and Alli." He said in a hushed but warning tone.

Clare shut her mouth, as Fitz finished climbing through her window. They both sat on the edge of the bed leaving a space between them. Reese beckoned her over by waving his finger. Clare bit her lower lip and swallowed hard, for a minutes she didn't move, her feet were glued to the floor. But when Reese's expression turned angry she willed her feet to move and sat between the two. Reese smiled again and put an arm around her shoulders, Fitz smiled as well placing a hand on her knee. Clare shuddered in revulsion and tried to keep a calm face.

"We hear you went home sick Babe. Was my kiss too much for you?" Fitz said slimily while rubbing his hand up and down her leg.

"So Baby Doll made your choice yet? Keep us happy and keep your friends safe, or do we start taking our sexual frustration out on Jenna and Alli?" Reese hissed nearly in her ear, so that she could feel his hot breath at the back of her neck, making her shiver all the more.

"Yeah and don't forget we'll take our anger out on Emo boy, the tranny, your lumber jack step brother, and your fucking jock guards. They may try and make sure you're never alone but they don't always travel in packs." Fitz informed her sliding his hand farther up her leg.

Clare bit harder into her lower lip and thought about it. Eli, K.C., Mo and Owen always came to school alone. Adam and Drew always came together but usually split up shortly after arriving. Connor, Mo and Owen were pretty big, and Owen and Drew had done amateur MMA fighting but still, she was sure Reese and Fitz wouldn't fight fair. She was certain they would wait and surprise them and jump them and probably use a weapon. Then she thought about letting Fitz and Reese touch her and felt sick again.

"Let's say I do agree to this…arrangement," She was going to try to argue her way out of this one, "and I still haven't made my decision but if I did agree how would you even see me? When would you get time with me so I could keep you...happy? They won't let me be alone as long as they see you two as a threat and I won't break up with Eli, you said I wouldn't have to."

Reese's smile made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "You can keep dating Goth boy. Don't worry we'll find time, like now for instance, your all alone, I know your Brother is downstairs but we can be quiet. Plus I have project and class time with you at school and Fitz can always sneak in. Your guards may walk you to classes and lunch but once they drop you off they leave. Plus there's always night time, we were thinking we'd switch off nights as to who gets to sleep in your bed with you. Or if we feel the need to be loud and not wake up your family we sneak you out."

"_Damn I was hoping they hadn't thought this through but they have it all planned out. They don't care if I keep dating Eli so long as they get my body. Can I sacrifice that to them? Even if it means keeping the others safe?" _Clare thought to herself and then taking a deep breath said. "I don't know yet I need more time please? It's not like you're asking me to the dance you're asking me to give myself to you." Her voice was pleading she hoped desperately that they'd take pity on her.

Reese sighed heavily. "God you're stubborn, fine but we're losing patience I want another favor."

Clare swallowed to hold back the tears, "W…what?" She asked shakily.

"I want to see you topless, a mini strip tease."

Clare let out a small gasp at the request and Fitz licked his lips. Clare looked at Reese but he was serious and he stared at her expectantly. She calmed her breath and stood up turning to face to the two. She closed her eyes and pulled her shirt and bra off in one fell swoop, she wasn't about to strip tease for them. She heard both boys let out pleased moans as her breasts were revealed. She kept her eyes closed to embarrassed to open them. She was about to ask if she could put her shirt back on when she felt a hand on each breast and she let out a small gasp. She stepped back out of their reach and put her shirt back on quickly.

"You said see not touch." She squeaked.

"It's not our fault your breasts are so deliciously sexy." Reese smirked and Fitz smiled in agreement.

"Please go now." She begged, she's had all she could take for one day, "Jake could come up the stairs at any minute."

"Maybe we should go knock the fuck out of him to get out our frustration and get him out of the way. I mean we got what 2 hours before your parents get home? We could do so much to you in two hours." Fitz said in terribly vile and lecherous tone.

"No you promised to give me time and not hurt anyone." Clare reminded him, her words were frenzied her tone desperate.

Fitz just shrugged, she looked at Reese but he was no help he looked just as happy with Fitz's plan as he was. Clare had to keep them contented just a while longer, just until she could think and make her choice. She moved quickly before she could change her mind and sat in Fitz's lap putting her lips to his softly. Within seconds his arms went around her and he brought force into the kiss, jamming his tongue into her mouth. It took all of her strength not to vomit and to kiss him like she meant it.

After about 20 seconds when she could no longer take it she pulled away. Fitz had a repulsive smile on his face. Clare felt a hand on her arm Reese was pulling her to him and she obliged, leaving Fitz's lap to sit on his. He put his hand at the back of her head and brought her lips to his. His kiss was less forceful and more passionate than Fitz's but she still had to will herself not to get sick and to kiss him back. She pulled away after several seconds, the smile on Reese's face was disturbingly confident.

She heard Jake coming up the stairs and jumped off Reese's lap. "Now please go." She whispered ushering them to the window, "I just need a little more time, you'll keep your end of the bargain right?"

"For now." Reese said and Fitz nodded and they disappeared out her window just as Jake knocked on her door.

"Clare you okay? How do you feel?" Jake's voice came through the door.

"Better now, just tired I'm gonna try and sleep." She said keeping her voice as steady as possible.

"K I'll come check on you in an hour."

**(REESE)**

He and Fitz walked away from Clare's house towards the ravine.

"Fuck she has nice tits, I can't wait to get my mouth on them. Or see the rest of her. That kiss was nice too; when she actually kisses back she's fucking great at it." Fitz commented as they walked.

Reese nodded in agreement, "Yeah it'll be nice when she finally submits fully."

"You really think she will?" Fitz asked.

"She already has, she doesn't hasn't realized it yet. You think she would have kissed us or shown us her breasts, without fighting or screaming for one of her body guards? She's already half way there but there are things we can do help her make up her mind a little quicker. I don't know 'bout you but I'm dying to fuck her." Reese told him.

Fitz smiled eagerly and nodded. "Yeah so what do we do?"

**(CLARE)**

Jake parked the truck in the school parking lot and she got out, seeing Adam and Eli walking toward her Jake nodded goodbye and went on his way.

"Hey beautiful how you feelin'?" Eli asked kissing her cheek.

"All better today," She smiled as brightly as she could muster.

"You look tired." Adam commented.

"Just didn't sleep much. I'm fine though." Eli put an arm around her and the misfits walked into DeGrassi. She had slept fitfully the night before, no nightmares just a lot on her mind.

They were soon greeted by five very specific football payers. "Hey Clare, guys." Owen greeted. Clare said hi and Adam and Eli nodded hello.

"You guys coming to our game tonight?" Drew asked.

Football games were not something they attended, Clare hadn't been to one since Alli's disastrous dance crew debut. She was pretty sure Eli had never been to one. Adam of course had attended a few with his family to support his brother. Clare hated football but they had tried so hard to keep her safe how could she refuse.

"Of course we'll be there, gotta see my favorite football players win the game." She smiled.

Eli and Adam nodded in agreement and the football players smiled. They began talking to Eli about who would guard her when that day. Clare rolled her eyes and sighed, she took a couple steps away before being grabbed by at least three pairs of hands.

"Where are you going?" Came a chorus of voices.

"I need to use the washroom." She said simply.

They kept talking about her bodyguard schedule but moved as a group toward the girl's washroom. They stopped at the door but circled around it. Clare went in and went to the bathroom, then she washed her hands and heard her phone beep. She pulled it out to see that she had a picture message from an unknown number. She swallowed hard and opened her phone. It was a picture of Alli and Jenna at one of the picnic table outside. Just behind them in the tree line stood Fitz! He was looking at them with a carnal look in his eye, while licking a silver pocket knife. The text below the picture simply read: **Losing My Patience!**

Clare gasped and closed the text, stuffing her phone back into her purse, she exited the washroom. "Okay who's walking me to math?" She asked.

"That would be me and Adam." Eli said wrapping an arm around her. The football players said they'd see her later and she waved to them. When she got to math class Mr. Armstrong was already there so Eli and Adam felt ok leaving her there. Eli left a soft kiss on her lips. "K.C. and Drew will walk you to History class." He told her and they left.

Clare sat down at her desk and her phone beeped again. She picked it up to see a text from an unknown number she opened it and gasped causing Mr. Armstrong to turn around.

"Clare please turn off your phone in class." He said.

"One minute." she told him. She looked down at the text again: **Adam really shouldn't walk down the back hallway to class by himself. **

She sent a quick simple text back before turning off her phone.

**Don't hurt him you promised.**

Math class was agonizingly long, finally it let out and she was greeted by Drew and K.C. they walked her to History class, looking in and seeing a few other students they said they'd see her at lunch and left. Clare sat down waiting for Reese, he sauntered in a few minutes later taking his seat. She turned just enough to see him and leaned in.

"Okay." She said in barely above a whisper, "I give in, just leave Eli and my friends out of this. If you or Fitz touch or even threaten one of them, the deals off."

Reese smiled wickedly. "I knew you'd come around. Your friends and Goth boy will be safe and Fitzy and me will see you at the football game tonight."

**Oh Clare! So how long before someone finds out or she can't submit to them anymore?**

**What will happen at the football game find out next chapter.  
**

**Update soon  
**


	13. Empty Classrooms

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi  
**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys  
**

**Ch.13 Empty Classrooms**

**(CLARE)**

Reese's words sent a frightful shiver down her spine, she had to swallow her breath to keep from crying out. For a second she wondered if she'd made the right choice, but she shook it off. She would do anything to keep Eli and her friends safe. Mr. McKay started class, giving them time to finish up their scenes. Reese asked if they could work in the library again, and the teacher said they could.

Clare bit her lower lip and followed Reese out of the classroom, but he began walking in the opposite direction of the library. "Reese where are we going?"

"The library just isn't private enough." He said looking into the window of a dark classroom and trying the handle, finding it unlocked he smiled and opened the door, beckoning her inside.

Clare went in to the darkened math class; Reese closed and locked the door behind them. "Should we start rehearsing? It's kinda dark." She said nervously, shifting her weight and biting her lower lip. Reese flicked a light switch and half of the rooms lights turned on. Then he sat down at the teacher's desk and beckoned Clare to him. She chewed her lower lip a little before going to him; he pulled her to his lap. "We have to rehearse." She said quietly feeling terribly uncomfortable.

"We can rehearse like this," he assured her, "We don't have that many actions, no reason to stand and I like this way better."

Clare swallowed the lump in her throat and Reese tightened his grip on her waist. They started to rehearse and Reese began letting his hands roam over her, at first he stayed on top of her clothes, but it didn't take long for his hands to find their way under her shirt. Clare tried to ignore the feel of his hands on her skin and concentrate on her lines. Reese began kissing her neck and she gasped lightly, then his hand reached under bra and he grabbed her breast.

Clare let out a tiny shriek and jumped up; she held her hands in front of her and was trying very hard to hold back the tears. Her breathing sped up and became shallow and sharp. "Reese please I…I'm not that experienced I can't just…I'll keep you happy, Fitz too but…I need to go slow. Don't hurt my friends I'll do what you ask just…I can't…" A few tears escaped her eyes falling onto her shirt. She was shaking, and beginning to hyperventilate; she was very near to a panic attack.

Reese got up and went to her, an almost compassionate look on his face. He put his hands on her arms and looked her in the eye. "Clare breathe, I'm not going to fuck you in an empty classroom. Breathe Clare, deep breaths or your gonna pass out."

He called her by her name, not St. Clare or Hot Stuff or Baby Doll; he'd actually used her name. Clare took a few deep breaths calming her breathing but she was still shaking. "D…don't hurt Alli and Jenna please, I…"

"Relax your friends are safe, you are right though I shouldn't have expected you to just be ready like the sleazy girls at the ravine. As long as we stay happy we'll go slow, now come back and sit down. I'll stick to kissing your neck."

Clare let him lead her back to the chair and sat in his lap. "You'll tell Fitz? And you won't hurt my friends?"

Reese nodded and resumed kissing her neck. Clare gave up on rehearsing; she closed her eyes and tried with all her might to pretend the lips touching her skin belonged to Eli. After a few more minutes Reese's kisses became more amorous and she felt something hard poking at her from his lap. She let out a surprised squeal and tried to get off his lap but his arms were firmly wrapped around her.

"You turn me on Baby Doll, you should be proud." He whispered in her ear.

She shivered, she was Baby Doll again and all the slime had come back to his voice. "R..Reese we should be getting back."

Reese took his attention away from her neck to look at the clock, he sighed heavily. "Fine, but first kiss me." She looked at him, and his face turned hard, "We have a deal remember? I'll go slow but if you don't do what I ask I'll go find Alli or Jenna and I won't be gentle or understanding with them!"

Clare sighed in defeat she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, he put his hand behind her head adding force to the kiss and slipping his tongue in her mouth. Clare let the kiss last as long as she could stand before breaking away. She got off his lap, grabbing her books and moving for the door, she looked back at him. "Aren't you coming?"

"You go ahead Babe, something I gotta take care of first."

Clare's cheeks turned bright red and she bolted from the classroom, as she approached her history class she saw Owen and Mo waiting for her. She must have looked frazzled because they ran straight over to her. Owen put a hand on her arm and she jerked away.

"What'd he do? Where is he?" Owen demanded.

"In the bathroom I think, but he didn't do anything, not really. We were working on our project in the library and he said a few choice vile things that's all." She lied. The bell rang and they began walking her to her next class.

"Are you sure that's all? You jumped when I touched you." Owen asked.

"That's all." She said quietly.

Owen didn't look like he believed her but they had reached her class and she went in and sat down. At lunch Connor and K.C. came to the classroom to get her and escort her to lunch with the football players.

"I want to eat in the auditorium with Eli and Adam." She insisted quietly.

"Everything okay Clare?" K.C. asked.

She only nodded, but she was not okay, the feeling of Reese touching her and kissing her would not leave. The boys shrugged and walked her to the auditorium, they opened the door and the rehearsal stopped as everyone looked over at them.

"She wanted to eat in here." K.C. said and he and Connor left assured that she was now safe.

Clare went straight to Eli wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him hard and passionately with a terrible hunger. Eli met the passion in the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist. She was trying desperately to erase Reese from her mind, and replace his taste with Eli's. After a couple of minutes they finally broke apart.

"Miss me or something Blue Eyes?" Eli smirked, a little taken aback by the feverish kiss they had just shared.

Clare just bit her lower lip and nodded, afraid if she talked she wouldn't be able to stop and would tell him everything. The rest of the school day went by and she didn't see or hear from Fitz or Reese, much to Clare's relief and by the final bell she had calmed her nerves once again.

"We have an hour before the football game; you guys wanna go to the dot?" Adam asked.

"Sounds good," Eli said, putting his arm around Clare. She nodded in agreement and they started walking to the café.

**(TRISTAN)**

He, Maya and Zig were standing on the field near the spirit squad talking with Tori. He was in a good mood and excited to watch his brother play and his friend cheer until two figures caught his attention. They were leaning on a wall at the back of the school smoking and just generally looking menacing. The taller one he hadn't seen in over a year, his brother had stopped hanging out with Fitz after he got expelled and sent to juvie. The shorter one he had only seen for the first time a few days ago when he was working on his project with Clare during play rehearsal.

"Tris are you okay?" Maya asked.

Tristan stopped looking at the two JD's and turned his attention back to his friends, "I have to go find my brother." He said and began walking toward the locker room.

"Tris you know he doesn't like you to talk to him at school." Tori called after him but he ignored her.

Maya and Zig soon caught up to him and asked him what was going on but he ignored them too and headed straight for the locker room banging on the door.

It opened and a tall football player with blonde hair looked at him. "What!?"

"I need to talk to Owen." He said flatly.

A minute later Owen appeared, "Tris what the fuck…"

"They're hear, both of them at school isn't she coming to the game?" Tristan told him.

Owen's face changed, "Okay I'll tell the guys but we have to play we're not going to be much use in protecting her from the field. Do you have Eli's number?" Owen asked and Tristan nodded, "Okay she's with Eli and Adam, call Eli and tell him they're here."

Tristan nodded Owen closed the locker room door and Tristan started walking back to the field.

"Tristan what is going on?" Maya asked running behind him.

"Who is she and who are they? And why do Adam and Eli care?" Zig asked they were both terribly confused.

**(CLARE)**

She, Eli and Adam were walking back to school from the dot when her phone buzzed. She looked at it to see a text from one of them commanding her to meet in the now empty music room. She tucked her phone away quickly before either boy could see.

"You guys go get seats, I have to use the washroom." She said willing her voice to be calm. Eli and Adam both gave her a 'are you crazy' look. She rolled her eyes and said, "I highly doubt Reese or Fitz has any interest in a football game, and there are too many people around anyway, I'll be fine. Go get us good seats so we can watch our friends score goals or whatever." She said handing her purse to Eli.

"Touchdowns." Adam corrected her.

Clare gave him a lopsided smile. Eli looked unsure, but looking around saw the school bustling with people inside and out, finally he nodded and he and Adam headed for the bleachers. Clare went inside and walked to the music room, she opened the door slowly letting it close behind her. The room was almost completely dark and Clare was beginning to get frightened.

"R…Reese?" She questioned into the blackness, "Fitz?"

Without warning a strong pair of arms came around her waist, pulling her to a lean muscular body. She gasped from surprise and before she could take another breath a pair of lips were mashed against hers. Fitz always kissed with too much force, as though he were trying to break her down by the will of his lips alone. She didn't fight but she couldn't get herself to kiss back either. He broke from the kiss to look at her, his face barely visible in the dimly lit room. She could barely make out his face but he didn't look happy and she swallowed hard.

"You're not kissing back." He barked at her.

"Sorry." She said meekly.

Fitz didn't reply but he grasped her shirt pulling it over her head before she could stop him. He tossed it near the door and looked at her lustfully licking his lips. Clare crossed her arms over her chest and began to back away to the door.

"Come here!" He demanded.

"Reese said…" She began shaking her head but he grabbed her arm roughly bringing her back to kiss him.

Clare felt tears trickling down her cheeks she tried to break from Fitz's grasp but he was too strong. Fitz reached up and unhooked her bra, still holding her to him. Clare shrieked against his lips, she was starting to think that Fitz was going to rape her right there. Suddenly the door opened and Fitz's grasp released just enough for Clare to slip away. She latched her bra again and felt a hand pulling her back. She looked back to see Reese and she hid behind him. Yes she was actually cowering behind Reese for protection, but right now he was better than Fitz. Reese eyed her topless form and looked at Fitz.

"He wasn't going slow. I…I couldn't…don't be mad…I tried to…" She tried explaining nervously.

Reese spied her shirt on the floor, he picked it up and handed it to her, she put it back on. "Go find Eli." Reese said to her, she stared at him and blinked unsure she had heard him correctly. "I'll talk to Fitz and I'm sure Eli will be looking for you, now go." He said a little more forcefully this time. She turned for the door but he caught her arm and made her look back at him. "But we will find you later."

Clare nodded and opened the door; she couldn't leave the room fast enough. The door closed behind her and she leaned against the wall, biting hard at her lower lip and swallowing her tears. She concentrated on getting her breathing to be normal again and for her body to stop shaking. Through the door she could here Reese and Fitz.

"What did I tell you stupid?" Reese said, he sounded annoyed.

"But she said she was ours." Fitz retorted almost in a whine.

"Yes and she is but she's not just some ravine slut, she's St. Clare you have to take it easy. Or would you rather cause her a panic attack so she ends up in the hospital? Because if that happens her Goth boy and body guards are going to want to know what caused the panic attack and if they find out about our deal they come after us and we end up in the hospital." Reese said.

"But what's the point of having her if I can't just take her?" Fitz complained.

"Easy Fitzy boy, we'll get there just gotta ease her into it is all." Reese assured him.

Clare had heard enough, she took one last shaky deep breath and began walking toward the football field. She came around a corner only to be suddenly greeted by Tristan, Tori and Zig.

"Clare thank god where have you been? Eli's been going crazy!" Tristan said in one breath hugging her tightly.

Clare looked at him a little confused, "I was in the washroom." She stated.

"I looked in the washroom," Maya said shaking her head.

"The one at the first floor was too crowded so I went to the one upstairs, why is everyone looking for me?" She asked.

Tristan gave her an incredulous look, "Duh Fitz and Reese? I saw them behind the school." Tristan pulled out his phone and called Eli. He told him they had found her and would bring her to their seats.

The four of them walked out to the bleachers, Adam and Eli had saved seats in the first row. As soon as he saw her Eli ran to her, wrapping her in his arms tightly and kissing her feverishly happy to have her safe in his arms. She kissed him back hungrily, desperately trying to get Fitz's taste from her lips. They didn't break from the kiss or the embrace until the music started indicating the game was about to begin. Eli took her hand and they sat down, he wrapped an arm around her and she leaned into him. Adam sat on the other side of her and Tristan, Maya and Zig on the other side of Eli.

It didn't take long before Clare actually began to enjoy herself at the football game. She easily picked out her friends on the field and cheered every time one of them had the ball or tackled one of the opposing players. Eli and Adam laughed at her slightly for how much she was enjoying herself. By half time Owen and Drew had both made two touchdowns and DeGrassi was in the lead.

"You hungry?" Eli asked when the team disappeared into the locker room for half time.

Clare nodded and Adam said he was hungry as well. Tristan's group had already gotten up to go talk to Tori. She, Adam and Eli stood up and began heading to the food carts which were already crowded with long lines. Suddenly she felt her phone buzz in her purse. Eli and Adam were animatedly talking in front of her, she peeked at her phone. Another text commanding her back to the music room. She swallowed and took a few steps back from Adam and Eli; they didn't seem to notice so she backed up further into the crowd. She made her way through the throngs of people and back to the music room. Placing her hand on the door handle and taking one last deep steely breath before entering the room.

**What will they do now?**

**Update soon  
**


	14. How High A Price?

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi  
**

**Ch. 14 How High A Price**

**(CLARE)**

She stepped into the darkened music room, seeing two silhouetted figures sitting on the desks. Even in the dim light she was able to pick out which was Fitz and which was Reese. She took a deep breath closing and locking the door behind her.

"Come here." Fitz beckoned to her.

Clare swallowed hard and looked over to Reese, their faces were shadowed and it made the situation feel that much more ominous.

"Don't worry we had a talk, he'll behave, and I'll be watching to make sure that he does." Reese told her.

Clare felt her eyes getting wider, "You…you're going to watch us?" She asked nervously.

"Yep." Reese said getting off the desk and coming close to her so she could now see his face in the dim light.

He was smiling wickedly, his eyes lit with lust and excitement. Clare couldn't help but notice the bulge in his pants. The thought of watching seemed to be turning Reese on. Clare blushed and looked away, the thought of being on exhibition with Fitz and for Reese made her feel dreadfully ashamed. She had to close her eyes tight to hold back the tears and take a deep breath to keep from bolting from the classroom.

Reese came up behind her, pulling her hair back he kissed her neck and Clare gasped. She felt Reese smile against her skin; she had to clench her fists to keep herself from shuddering in disgust. "I believe Fitz told you to come." Reese whispered into her neck his hot breath ghosting across her skin leaving goose bumps in its wake.

Clare didn't reply, she couldn't move. Reese soon fixed that problem by picking her up and carrying her to Fitz placing her in his lap. Fitz took her from Reese a greedy lecherous smile on his lips. Clare had to wrap her arms around Fitz's neck to hold her balance; even though his grip on her was strong she still felt she might fall to the floor. Reese sat down on the desk next to them; he looked at them in anticipation, licking his lips lustfully.

Clare felt her cheeks get hot and hid her face behind Fitz's. Fitz put a hand behind her head and bashed his lips to hers while clutching at her hair. She kissed back with all the enthusiasm she could muster; she was trying very hard to pretend he was Eli but Fitz's lips and the ferocity with which he kissed her was nothing like her caring boyfriend. His hand not holding the back of her hair began caressing her back, side and belly having snaked his way under her shirt.

Suddenly Clare felt a third hand rubbing up and down her leg, the rough denim material causing friction against her skin. She realized it was Reese and gasped a little as he squeezed near her knee. Clare squirmed and tried to get off Fitz's lap but only succeeded in turning him on all the more as evidenced by the hard poke she felt underneath her. Beginning to think they would forget their promise to go slow, her phone began ringing in her purse and they all froze.

"They're probably looking for me; I should go so they don't find us." She said anxiously. Neither Fitz nor Reese seemed willing to release contact with her so she added, "It's half time so I'm pretty sure Drew and the others are helping them look."

Reese removed his hand and Fitz let go of her setting her down gently. Clare grabbed her purse and ran out of the room; she dug her phone out of her purse dropping it near the stairs that led to the second floor. She made her way into the crowd pushing through them toward the bleachers. Then she heard her name being called out over the crowd and looked around to see Eli and Adam walking toward her frantically.

She ran to them through the throngs of people, throwing an arm around each boy's neck. They embraced her back happily, holding her tightly. She continued to cling to them relishing the feeling of being in their embrace, feeling their skin and breathe, instead of Fitz and Reese. After a moment Adam released his hold and Clare had to keep herself from breaking down in Eli's arms. He lifted her head to look at him and she swallowed hard to keep to the tears away. He leaned down gently grazing his lips to hers. Clare deepened the kiss, desperate to taste him and forget about Fitz and Reese even if for a moment.

When they finally released from the kiss after several minutes Eli ran a hand through her hair, the look on his face was pure relief. He moved to her side keeping an arm around her waist. Adam too looked relived and happy and it nearly broke her heart how much worry she'd caused them.

"What happened to you? We've been looking everywhere! Drew and…" Eli began but was interrupted by Adam.

"Oh Drew! I better let him know we found you, they were about ready to walk out on the second half of the game to come looking for you." Adam got out his phone, pressing a few buttons and Clare bit her lower lip and looked down to hide her guilt. "Hey we found her…don't know yet…yep we'll come see you after the game." And then Adam hung up.

She could feel them looking at her. "I lost you guys in the crowd and couldn't find you again." She lied timidly.

"What about your phone? We've been calling for at least five minutes." Eli said.

"Oh I must have lost it." Clare said and began pretending to search through her purse for her phone. Of course it wasn't there; it was by the stairs where she had dropped it, knowing they would ask why she hadn't answered her phone.

"We'll look for it after the game, come on it's about to start again." Said Adam and they all sat down again.

Clare settled in to watching the game, soon the excitement of the game washed away her time with Fitz and Reese and she began to enjoy herself again. DeGrassi won and the guys were celebrating on the field. Eli and Adam took Clare by the hands and they all walked out onto to the field. Owen, Drew, K.C., Connor and Mo left the other football players to go to them.

"Congratulations you guys! That was so much fun! I never thought I'd enjoy a football game." She smiled and hugged each of them.

"Thanks Clare, we're glad you had fun. Now why'd you disappear?" K.C. asked a stern and worried look on his and the others faces.

"I got lost in the crowd, and couldn't find Eli or Adam. And I must have lost my phone earlier." She said looking at her hands.

"We'll help her find her phone you guys go get changed." Eli said.

They nodded and started to walk away but Drew turned back. "We're gonna go celebrate with the team at the Dot if you guys want to come."

"We'll be there." Clare answered for the three of them.

They found her phone quickly, mostly because Clare knew right where to look, then they walked to the Dot and ordered food as they were all starving having not eaten at half time. They were soon joined by the entirety of the football team, the cheerleaders, and player's girlfriends; the crowd was so big it spilled out to the sidewalk. They were suddenly trapped in their corner booth. They all began to feel out of place in this particular crowd but it was only a few minutes before Mo, and Connor pushed their way through the others to find them, followed quickly by the other three. Owen grabbed a couple of chairs and Clare moved to sitting on Eli's lap so they could all sit down. It was close to midnight when Eli finally took Clare home. They shared a long deeply passionate kiss at her door.

"Does this mean I have to take you to all the football games now?" Eli smirked when they broke from the kiss, still holding her in his arms.

Clare smiled, "Well I could always go watch Drew, K.C. and the others on my own."

"Never blue eyes, never alone," Eli said and brought his lips to hers once more. Clare kissed him back earnestly, she felt safe in his arms, feeling his heartbeat against her chest. After a few minutes he pulled back and smiled at her. "I love you Clare."

"I love you too." She smiled, regretfully leaving his embrace to go inside.

Jake was watching TV on the couch and he looked up and smiled at her. "How was the game?"

"Surprisingly fun." She said still smiling.

Jake laughed a little, "Well the parents are at a party for one of Dad's clients. They'll probably be home about two."

Clare nodded, "I'm going to bed." She said lightly and went upstairs. She got ready for bed and went to her room changing into her pajamas while her kisses with Eli and happy thoughts from the game and post celebration danced through her head. She turned out her light and began walking to her bed when an unexpected knock at her window startled her. She looked at her window to see Reese huddled in the tree branch outside, his narrowed eyes, lustful look and devilish grin looking terribly frightening in the light of the full moon.

Clare sighed as her happiness floated away replaced with a deep trepidation and sudden fright. She shuddered involuntarily but went to the window, opening it to let him in. He came over to her taking her in his arms and she had to bite her lip hard to keep from wrenching away.

"That was quite a make out session you had with your little boyfriend. I was almost jealous, of course he won't be sharing your bed tonight and I will." He whispered in her ear.

Clare let out an involuntary whimper and bit her lip harder to keep from crying. "We're not, I mean you won't…you promised…" her voice was shaking horribly.

"We'll get there sexy," He hissed his voice dripping with lust, "but not tonight, I promised to ease you into it and I will." He bent down to kiss her, when she didn't kiss back he grabbed at her hair violently. She began moving her lips, he released her hair and his tongue darted between her lips and began caressing her tongue. After a moment he pulled back from the kiss. "By the way your window should always be left open so we can come and go as we please, clear?"

She nodded a few tears beginning to push their way through her eyelids. "Yes." She said meekly.

"Good girl. Now I know your idiot brother is right downstairs," he released her and went to her bedroom door and locked it. "Now let's get to bed Baby Doll."

Clare went to her bed and got under the covers, Reese began taking off his clothes and she turned away blushing. He came to the bed, getting under the covers and sliding up next to her. Clare gasped both at his closeness and the fact that he was wearing nothing but boxers. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her even closer and she sucked in a breath. His hands began to stroke her arms and he nuzzled into her neck kissing it, then one of his hands found her breast and he began squeezing it over her camisole.

Clare let a few tears slip from her eyes falling to the pillow. She wondered how long he would be happy holding her and fondling her breasts, and if Fitz would be able to show the same restraint tomorrow night. "Reese?" She asked precariously. He stopped kissing her neck but his hands continued to stroke and fondle her. "Will…will Fitz be…what if he tries to…" she wasn't quite sure how to ask her question, and she hated that comparatively to the thought of being alone with Fitz she felt safe with Reese.

"I'll make sure he behaves, don't fret baby doll." He said kissing her neck again.

"But how? You said you'd trade off nights for sleeping in my bed and tomorrow is his night. I don't think he has the control you do." Her voice was shaking more than she'd like and her body began to tremble a little betraying her fear. Reese either didn't seem to notice or didn't care.

Reese stopped everything he was doing and turned her to him, squeezing her almost too tightly to his bare chest. "Then we'll both sleep with you tomorrow night and I'll make sure that Fitz behaves."

Clare gulped and took in shallow breaths against his chest. She wasn't sure if it was better or worse too be forced to have both in her bed or be alone with Fitz who may not have the will to be controlled. Reese's hands began roaming again and Clare turned her back to him once more. He pulled her close and she could feel his stiff erection poking at her through his boxers. Clare shrieked quietly at the back of her throat and shut her eyes tight. Reese's hands and arms suddenly came away from her, a few seconds later her bed began to bounce slightly and Reese was moaning softly and breathing heavy. Clare knew what he was doing and her stomach lurched. Her instinct was to move away from him and she started to do just that until he grabbed her arm roughly.

"Stay put, unless you'd rather help?"

Clare shook her head vigorously and lay back down. Reese soon finished with a quiet moan and then pulled his boxers back up. The thought that she'd have to wash her sheets in the morning passed through her head as Reese rolled back over taking her in his arms once again. A few minutes later Reese was fast asleep his steady breathing disturbing her hair. Clare on the other hand did not find sleep so easily. Her mind going over ever more terrible possibilities of what her future with Reese and Fitz held for her.

**So how else will they torture her this weekend and how bad will having both in her bed be? Update soon.**

**Don't worry her friends will find out soon enough.  
**

**For those that follow my other stories, Dangerous Secret will be updated tonight or tomorrow. You wouldn't know it by how I have a tendency to torture her but Clare really is one of my favorite characters. All three misfits are my favorite but it's just easiest for me to write for Clare.  
**

**Anyway Friends with Benefits will be updated by tomorrow evening as well, and they'll finally be getting to the part everybody had been dying for!  
**


	15. Guilt and Fear

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi  
**

**Ch. 15 Guilt and Fear**

**(CLARE)**

A gentle hand was stroking along her thigh, soft lips kissed her cheek urging her to wake up. Her brain still addled from sleep wondered how Eli had gotten into her bed. But her eyes fluttered open showing her reality, and of course the person in her bed was not Eli but Reese. She gasped and started to back up out of his grasp; he caught her wrists roughly and pinned her down, instantly moving on top of her and pushing her into the mattress.

"You're not fighting me are you?" He growled, "Or have you forgotten our agreement? Should I go visit one of your little friends?"

"No I'm sorry, I was confused. I just woke up, I wasn't fighting." She said quietly.

"That's better." He gave her a wicked smile and still holding her wrists leaned down to kiss her. Clare kissed back purely out of fear, after a minute he released her wrists and got off of her. "Smells like your Mother's making pancakes you should probably get dressed and downstairs."

She nodded getting out of bed and going to her closet, she began looking through her clothes but realized Reese was still on her bed and was watching her. She turned back to him, he was sitting with his legs crossed still in nothing but boxers watching her closely. "You're going to watch me get dressed aren't you?" She asked timidly.

Reese nodded smiling lustfully, Clare turned around again picking out a shirt and a pair of jeans then went to her dresser and got a bra and panties. She started going to her door but Reese suddenly appeared in front of her blocking her way.

"Uh uh change in here." He commanded. Clare bit her lip, walking to the corner of her room where her desk was. She set her clothes on the desk and with her back to Reese began pulling off her pajama top. "Turn around so I can watch." He instructed.

Clare took a breath and turned around, getting dressed with Reese watching her so intently was terribly embarrassing and she did it as quickly as possible. "I should get downstairs." She said softly when she had finished.

"Your window will stay open all day?" Clare nodded, "Good girl now go downstairs and eat, you'll need your energy." Reese's last words sounded horribly ominous to her.

She opened her door plastered a smile on her face and went downstairs. Everyone else was already eating. "Well good morning sleepy head." Her Mother teased handing her a plate.

She managed to eat two small pancakes, half of what she normally ate, her Mother didn't seem to notice and neither did Glen but Jake gave her a concerned look. As soon as breakfast was done she excused herself to her room, saying she had to finish her dress for her scene in history class on Monday. She sat at her desk staring at the sewing machine until there was a knock at her door. She jumped a little and then said "Come in."

Jake opened her door and stepped in closing the door behind him. "Hey I have plans with Katie all day. Mom and Dad will be home most of the day but I know they have some errands to run. I've already called Eli and he's on his way over but the others are on alert just in case."

Clare nodded, "And your all on speed dial, Owen lives closest then Adam and Drew, then Mo. I know Jake I'll be fine." And of course she knew Fitz and Reese wouldn't try anything not because Eli would be there but because they would be coming that night.

He gave her a look but left her room. A short time later her Mother called up that Eli was there and she went down to greet him. "Eli's helping me with my history project Mom we need to work in my room."

"Well okay but keep your door open."

Clare gave her Mom a look and started up the stairs again, Eli followed. Once they reached her room Eli put an arm around her waist and brought her in for a kiss. She flinched at his touch and dodged his kiss. He looked at her half wounded, half curious.

"If my Mom catches us so close, alone in my room she'll never let you come over again. Sit on the bed, but I have to finish my dress for my scene with Reese on Monday." She told him sitting back at her desk.

"I still don't like you doing a scene with him." Eli commented sitting down.

She ignored him and continued sewing her dress; she heard her Mom and Glen in the backyard. Once she finished she went to the bathroom and changed into it, to try it on. Then she came back to show Eli, he smiled then his eyes went wide then he looked a little mad.

"You can't wear that at school!" He exclaimed.

"Why what's wrong with it?" She asked looking down at the dress, it was knee length with a conservative neck line, it was as authentic as she could make it. She didn't see a problem with the dress.

"I can see right through it!" He told her.

Clare giggled and went to her closet, "First of all Eli, I'm wearing a black bra and panties today, tomorrow I will wear white ones, harder to see through the fabric." She pulled a blue and gold sash from her closet and draped it over one shoulder clasping it at the opposite hip which covered her pretty well. "Secondly this goes over the dress."

"Much better, of course if you want to wear just the dress for me later, I'm okay with that." He smirked.

"Eli!"

"Clare we're going to run errands, I convinced your Mom that you and Eli would behave yourselves if we let him stay so please do." Glen said poking his head in the door.

"Yes sir we will, in fact why don't we invite Adam over to watch a movie." Eli said.

"Excellent idea, I'll leave some pizza money on the table in case you kids get hungry. We should be back around five."

"Okay thanks Glen." Clare said and Eli got out his phone and called Adam.

**(ELI)**

They had been watching Batman Begins for about an hour now, Clare was sitting in between them but she seemed to be avoiding touching Eli at all. He reached his hand out and let it rest on her knee but she suddenly jumped up.

"So I'm getting hungry how bout I order that pizza?" She said darting to the kitchen.

"Pizza sounds great." Adam said.

Eli was just staring at her, wondering what her apparent sudden aversion to his touch was. Clare picked up the phone and ordered, when she hung up Eli went over and grabbed her hand, pulling her up the stairs to where Adam couldn't see them.

"What's going on Clare?" He asked in a low voice.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean suddenly I seem to repulse you!" He stated.

"Eli that's ridiculous." She said.

"You wouldn't kiss me when I got her because you were worried your Mom might see fine, but you haven't let me touch you all during the movie and your parents are gone."

Clare sighed she sounded annoyed, "I just don't think it's fair to Adam to be all coupley in front of him."

"You never had a problem with me holding you or kissing you in front Adam before." Eli told her. Clare just bit her lip and looked at him. He moved forward putting his arms around her waist and bringing her close, leaning down to kiss her. But she moved her head and placing her hands on his chest pushed herself back from him. He sighed and released her, studying her face he thought he saw tears beginning to peek at her eyes. "Did one of the Terror Twins do something?"

She looked at him a slight smile appearing at her lips, "Terror Twins?" She questioned.

"Yeah Reese and Fitz it's what we've started calling them, Owen actually came up with it. I didn't think he was that clever."

Clare's smile got a little bigger, "And just when did this happen?"

"At Friday morning's meeting of your secret service squad," He informed her.

Clare rolled her eyes, "No the Terror Twins haven't done anything. I'm just tired." She said sounding terribly defeated.

Eli eyed her; there was a look in her eye, something he couldn't place. It was a sad sort of look. He was about to ask her but Adam yelled to them.

"Hey if you two are done making out you wanna come back and watch the movie?"

"Adam we were not making out." Clare assured him, then she took Eli's hand, leaned up to give him a small peck on the cheek and they walked back downstairs sitting on the couch once again. This time Clare didn't let go of his hand.

**(CLARE)**

She sat down between Adam and Eli once more and for Eli's sake kept hold of his hand. _"I hate that Eli feels dejected by me. I love him and I don't know what's wrong with me. Usually after one of the Terror Twins, as they call them, has touched me I can't get enough of Eli. I want his touch and lips to erase theirs, not that it really works but still. This morning every time Eli tries to touch me or kiss me I feel…guilty!" _The realization dawning on her suddenly she bit her lip and scrunched her face, Eli looked at her but she ignored him, looking straight ahead. _"Terribly guilty for letting Reese in my bed last night and both in bed tonight, we didn't have sex but still Eli's never shared my bed. Guilty for letting them touch me in ways and places Eli never has."_

She was so consumed with her thoughts that sound of the doorbell made her jump, she gasped and instinctively grabbed onto Eli's arm, the boys laughed.

"It's just the pizza guy." Eli assured her.

"I'll get it," Adam said getting up, grabbing the money on the table and going to the door, he opened it, exchanged money for Pizza and set it on the table.

Eli pulled Clare up and they all grabbed some pizza and a drink before sitting back on the couch. She tried to appear as normal as possible but Eli kept giving her worried looks and she doubted it was working. They finished the movie and watched all of the Dark Knight before her parents returned. She said goodbye to Eli and Adam, managing a quick peck on the lips for Eli's sake.

At dinner Clare just couldn't eat, her mind was swimming; she was still worried about how guilty she felt and how worried Eli was. She was staring at her food dragging her fork through it but never taking a bite.

"Clare are you feeling alright? You haven't eaten anything." Her Mothers worried voice edging into her thoughts.

Clare looked up, "Sorry Mom I guess I filled up on pizza earlier. Can I be excused to my room?"

"Sure sweetie, I'll put your plate in the fridge in case you get hungry later." Her Mom said.

Clare nodded and went to her room; she opened her door to find the Terror Twins awaiting her. Reese was sprawled out on her bed and Fitz was at her desk examining her sewing machine curiously. She sighed heavily closing and locking her door.

"My parents are right downstairs." She said in a low voice.

"We know." Reese said cooly, still lounging on her bed.

He looked at Fitz who turned on her radio; he then grimaced at her choice of music but left it. He did however turn the volume up just a little, enough to mask their voices from downstairs. Clare was still clutching the door handle so Fitz came over and pulled her from the door, they sat on the bed, Reese moving over so there was room. Fitz was leaning against the footboard, holding her in his arms so that she was forced to lean against one side of his chest. Reese grabbed her legs placing them on his lap and he began stroking her legs under her jeans.

"What's wrong precious? Your boyfriend not turn you on anymore? You practically avoided him like the plague all day." Reese hissed a noxious smile at his lips.

"How do you know that?" She asked as Fitz began kissing her neck and she cringed internally.

"We were watching of course gotta keep an eye what's ours." Reese enlightened her.

"It's all your fault I couldn't teach Eli." Clare declared hopping over Fitz's legs and off the bed, standing with her back to them, her arms crossed firmly across her chest.

It only took a couple of seconds for a pair hands to come down on her arms. "Why whatever do you mean precious?" Reese's hot breath in her ear making her shake involuntarily. "I told you that you could stay with him. You said you loved him." His voice was calm almost silky but it made Clare's stomach lurch.

"I do but every time he tried to touch me or kiss me I felt terribly guilty for letting you share my bed last night, for letting you both share my bed tonight. Eli has never shared my bed." Her voice was a little shaky and she had to take a deep breath.

"I said you could stay with him, you insisted on not breaking up with him. You can touch him all you'd like. You can even have sex with him if you so desire, so long as I'm your first." Reese's lecherous hiss in her ear was terribly frightening.

"This is wrong," she said turning to face Reese, "Eli is my boyfriend and he hasn't touched me the way you two have, or nearly as many places. I just don't feel like I'm with him anymore. Today I could barely look at him without feeling incredibly guilty."

Reese's face became sharp, his eyes narrowing slightly, his lips a thin pensive line. He grabbed her arm pulling her to him, their faces only inches apart. His eyes glaring at her with an intensely malevolent look. "What are you saying Clare? You want to back out of our deal? Should Fitzy and I go find Alli and Jenna? I believe Alli said something about a party tonight. How easily do you think it would be for us to take them from that party? As I told you before we have no interest in being slow or gentle with them. They simply don't do anything for us. Sure they're attractive in their own slutty obnoxious way, but really they're no different than most of the girls at the ravine. Been there, done that it's boring. You on the other hand, in all your innocent virginal glory drive us wild! For you we're willing to go slow, be patient. Right Fitz?"

"Yeah, I guess or whatever." Fitz mumbled from the bed.

"To your friends we won't be so kind, and I promise you if we leave here angry they will get our anger in full force!" He growled to her.

Clare could feel her eyes go wide with fright, she swallowed hard to hold back the hot tears she felt welling in her eyes. "N…no I wasn't…I didn't mean that. Of course I don't want to go back on our deal."

"Good girl," he soothed, his face becoming soft again, his voice silky almost kind again. "You really have no reason to feel guilty; you get stay with your boyfriend and touch him all you like. I didn't make you break up; I could have demanded you belonged only to us."

"Yes but I'm…cheating."

"Don't be silly Baby Doll, you agreed to this to keep everyone safe right? Eli will understand, everyone will. After all if we didn't have you to keep us happy we'd have to go find Alli and Jenna to get out our sexual frustration and I promise you we will make it as brutal as we possibly can for them." Reese's voice remained silky but his eyes flashed with depraved lust. Clare felt the blood drain from her face.

"I just got a new knife, I bet it would cut into their skin real good." Fitz chimed in from the bed.

"And after we finished with them," Reese continued, "it would only be a matter of time before we became frustrated again and then we'd go find Adam and Eli to beat the fuck out of them. I have no doubt Fitzy boy and I could land them in the hospital."

"I still owe your little boyfriend a stabbing." Fitz reminded her.

"After we finish with them I'll go after K.C. myself, that bastard always pissed me off. He's into sports right? How do you think he'd play sports without any knee caps? Then we'll go after the rest of those idiot jocks. Fitz and me together would have no trouble beating the crap out of each and every one of them. Bad enough to lay them up for a few days, and then who's left?" A horribly malicious smile spreading across his lips, "Oh yes we can't forget about your idiot stepbrother. The two of us could easily take him, we'd make sure to beat him so bad he was hospitalized with terrible injuries, and then while your parents are at the hospital with him, poor little Clare will be all alone and we won't be patient or hold back any longer. We'll simply take what we want from you."

Clare was staring at Reese, she was too frightened to cry, too frightened to speak. Reese caressed her cheek with the back of his hand and she let out a breath she'd been holding. "You'd…you'd really…" her voice was shaking so bad she couldn't finish.

"To get to you sexy of course we would. But there's no reason for all that is there?" Reese asked his voice was cool, almost soothing in an odd way. He let go of her arm.

"No." She could barley push the word from her lips, a tear escaping from her eye.

"No tears Baby Doll are your friends are safe. Now come back to the bed with us." Reese commanded taking her hand.

She let Reese take her back to the bed, he sat down, his arm around her, Fitz moved to the other side of her, kissing her neck. Clare stared straight ahead trying desperately to pretend she was anywhere else, with anyone else. Feeling a second pair of lips on her shoulder she jumped a little. Reese stopped and looked at her; he smacked Fitz getting him to stop as well.

"S…sorry it's just a lot with both of you at once." She said quietly.

Fitz made a small growl but Reese shot him a warning look. "We're just kissing you Baby Doll, just breath. I'm surprised you've never had two pairs of lips on you before. I mean all the time you spend with your little Goth boyfriend and that Adam kid, they've never kissed you together?" Reese mused.

Clare felt her cheeks get red, "Adam is our best friend of course he's never kissed me with Eli, he's never kissed me at all!"

Reese just shrugged and went back to kissing any piece of exposed skin. Fitz followed suit, kissing at her neck and jaw. Clare closed her eyes disappearing into her mind. It felt like it went on forever before a loud knock on her bedroom door startled them all.

"Clare we're going to bed. Turn your music down please." Her Mother called.

Reese motioned to Fitz and he moved off the bed turning the radio down a little.

"Okay Mom goodnight. I'm going to shower and go to bed myself." Clare called her voice surprisingly even. They heard her parents go into their room and close the door. Reese and Fitz both moved to continue their kissing assault but Clare moved off the bed. "I really do need to shower, you can't come with me." She asserted.

Reese waved her off, "Don't take too long we may get impatient."

Clare grabbed her pajamas and went to the bathroom, turning on the shower, finding the right temperature, she disrobed and stepped into the hot water letting it wash over her. Reese's earlier warnings and Fitz's threats ringing through her mind. She leaned against the cold tile, contrasting with the hot water streaming down her back. She couldn't decide which was worse Fitz's outright anger and malevolence or Reese who could be almost sweet, almost caring at times and in the blink of an eye turn viciously malign. Thinking of Reese's words, his threats and the easy way he said all those terrible things made her shiver.

**Boy Reese is manipulative isn't he? What will happen tonight? How will Clare handle the both of them in her bed? Update soon. **


	16. See I'm Smiling

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi**

**Ch.16 See I'm Smiling**

**(CLARE)**

She turned off the water and stepped out into the steam filled bathroom, wiping the mirror with her towel, her skin was pink from the heat of the shower still. She began to dry off slowly, avoiding going back to their clutches as long as possible. Slipping her pajamas on, drying her hair somewhat with her towel, pulling her robe on and cinching it tightly around her, gathering her dirty clothes and taking a deep steely breath she then exited to the hallway. Her parent's room was dark and Jake's room empty; she opened her door and quickly closed it behind her.

She avoided looking at the Terror Twins on her bed and went to her closet tossing her dirty clothes in her hamper. No sooner had the clothes left her hand then a pair of arms came around her waist, pulling her back into his body. Clare didn't even flinch, she no longer shuddered when one of them touched her, she still felt sick and internal revulsion though, she just didn't it show it at a simple touch any longer. She knew without looking it was Fitz; it was easy to tell the different feel of each boy now.

He rested his chin on her shoulder to whisper into her ear, "Why didn't you leave your pajamas in here so we could watch you change?"

Even his perverted comments in his husky voice were no longer enough to make her shudder. "I can't walk around the house naked." She replied quietly.

Fitz made a grunting sort of noise in the back of his throat and began nuzzling at her neck, the nuzzling quickly turned to a soft open mouth kiss. Clare gasped a little, her skin tingling where he had kissed, a sort of pleasure mixed with her revulsion. She loathed that a touch from Fitz had made her feel anything but ill. She used her elbow to push away from him and wriggle out of his grasp. Hey grabbed her arm and turned her to him, his face was angry.

"Fitz!" Reese said in a warning voice.

Seeing how angry Fitz was Clare's preservation and protective instincts kicked in. "It's okay," she said in a soft voice, "I'm just tired and it was surprising that's all." She insisted which was more or less true. She gently placed a hand on Fitz's chest and he relaxed and so did Clare.

Fitz moved like he was going to kiss her again until Reese called to him quietly. "Hey Fitz." He looked up and Reese tossed something to him, Fitz caught it and Clare saw it was a new toothbrush still in its packaging. Fitz looked at Reese, "Go brush your teeth, we'll keep watch."

For a few seconds Fitz didn't move, then he let go of her arm with a small grumble and began moving to the door. Clare opened it first and peaked her head out; no one was around so she waved Fitz on. He went into the bathroom closing the door and locking it Clare stood in her doorway leaning against it. Reese came over and leaned across from her.

"I can handle Fitz you know." She looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed together just slightly, "If he does something you don't like, don't be afraid to speak up. I promised you we'd take it slow and we will, but Fitz forgets and he isn't patient. He also has the brains of baboon and I can handle him."

Clare smiled a little, "Baboons are actually quite smart that's an insult to baboons. But it was fine really it just surprised me and I jumped."

Reese looked like he was going to say something but the bathroom door opened a little and Fitz peeked out. Clare looked at her parent's room and down the hallway and waved Fitz over. He came into the bedroom again and Reese went to the backpack they had brought, producing a toothbrush for himself.

"Behave yourself Fitz or I'll make you sleep in the ravine tonight." Reese warned.

Fitz nodded and Reese went into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. Fitz joined Clare in the doorway, but unlike Reese he leaned over her, placing a hand on her hip. Clare bit her lip nervously; unsure if Fitz would actually keep his word and behave himself.

"Sorry for jumping earlier, I'm just tired." She whispered.

He smiled at her lustfully, looking her up and down and she got a sense of déjà vu remembering when he'd done just that before blackmailing her into going to Vegas night. She had to clench her fists to keep from showing her distaste.

"That's okay sexy." He said his voice oozing with desire.

He leaned down to kiss her and she closed her eyes and took a breath to prepare herself to meet his lips, but she heard the front door open and her eyes shot open again.

She pulled Fitz into her room, her heart racing, "Jake's home hide!" She commanded in a shrill whisper. Fitz began moving to her closet and she ran out to the bathroom door banging on it softly. "Jake's home, let me in!"

She looked down to the stairs, Jake was starting ascend, and then the bathroom door opened and a hand pulled her in, closing the door behind her. Reese spit into the sink and rinsed his toothbrush, hiding it in a drawer with Fitz's. Clare was leaning on the bathroom door and jumped when it vibrated with Jake's gentle knocking.

"Clare I need to get ready for bed."

"Be out in a minute." She said softly. She listened for Jake to go into his room, sighing in relief when he did.

It would have been so easy to have run to Jake instead of the bathroom, or scream for him, alerting him to the Terror Twins presence, but she couldn't. After Reese's earlier warning and his horrific descriptions of what they would do to her friends, family and herself her one thought was to keep them happy. It became like a mantra she continued repeating to herself in the back of her mind, _"Keep them happy, keep everyone safe. Keep them happy, keep everyone safe."_

Clare quietly opened the bathroom door and glanced into the hall, seeing it was safe she grabbed Reese's hand and they hurried into her room, closing and locking the door behind her.

"Good girl," Reese praised caressing her cheek and kissing her softly.

She heard Fitz emerge from her closet, "That was close." He chuckled coming over to them.

"We really should get to bed." She said quietly.

"Gladly," Fitz smiled giving her a lustfully carnal look.

"To sleep Fitz I'm tired remember."

He sighed, "Fine." He grumbled and then picked her up.

Clare gasped it had happened so fast and she clung to him instinctually. He brought her to the bed, setting her gently in the middle. She got under the covers as the Terror Twins began to disrobe for bed. Clare closed her eyes and buried her head in the pillow. A minute later she felt each boy get in the bed on either side, they had both stripped down to their boxers and Clare involuntarily made a frightened squeak in the back of her throat at the feel of their bare chests against her arms.

Fitz was caressing her stomach and Reese was kissing her shoulder, she was feeling suddenly claustrophobic between the two and she sat up quickly to get away from them, scrambling out of the bed.

"I can't, it's too much with both of you in the bed and touching me at once." She said in one shaky breath.

"You said it was my turn." Fitz whined.

Reese sighed heavily, "Fine, you got a sleeping bag?" He asked Clare.

She took a slightly relieved breath and nodded, "On the top shelf of the closet."

Reese got up, taking a pillow with him and went to the closet, pulling down the sleeping bag and rolling it out on the floor near the bed. Clare went back into her bed, as soon as she lay down Fitz moved next to her, laying his arm across her. Clare sighed heavily and tried to sleep. After a few minutes his arm became heavy on her and his breathing rhythmic and she knew he was asleep. From the floor she could hear Reese's regular breathing signaling he was asleep as well.

Clare slowly turned away from Fitz and his arm dropped off of her. She did her best to pretend they weren't there and she was alone. When that didn't work she concentrated on the sounds of their breathing and eventually exhaustion overtook her and she fell asleep. However she only slept a short time before awaking from a nightmare. She looked at Fitz and he was deep in dreamland snoring softly. Her stomach growled and bubbled just a bit and she realized she was quite hungry having skipped dinner.

She got out of the bed and slowly and quietly exited her room so as not to wake anyone. She made her way to the kitchen, finding the plate of food her mom had left in the fridge; she pulled it out and popped it into the microwave. She watched it spin in the microwave and suddenly felt an arm come around her waist, it was Reese.

"What's the matter baby doll couldn't sleep?"

"I skipped dinner, woke up because I got hungry." She whispered.

"Yes I know, we were watching remember?"

The microwave beeped and he let go of her so she could get it. She got her plate out and grabbed a fork from the silverware drawer. She went to sit at the table, but Reese took her waist and sat her on his lap. She sighed a little but didn't fight, she began eating and he held her and watched her. When she finished he allowed her off his lap to put her plate in the sink, and then he put an arm around her and they walked back upstairs. Fitz was still sound asleep and had sprawled out over her entire bed.

She sighed and shook him gently, "Fitz, Fitz." He jumped a little his eyes shooting open to look at her. "Your taking up the whole bed, I can't lay down."

He smiled at her sleepily, rolling over and laying on his back at one side of the bed. He held the blanket open with one arm and laid the other out across the bed so she would lay on it. She got in and he used his arm to get her to lie on her side, so he could hold her. She was too tired to argue or fight so she gave in, turning on her side and putting her head on his chest. She heard Reese get back into the sleeping bag on her floor. Clare was so tired she didn't even care she was cuddled up to Fitz at that moment; she was asleep after only a few minutes.

Her alarm went off at 6 am the next morning, Clare was used to it but both boys jumped and awoke with groaning grunts. "Shhhhh! They'll hear you."

"Why the fuck do you wake up so early on a Sunday?" Fitz grumbled sleepily closing his eyes again.

"I have to go to church and you two have to get out of here." She said pulling Fitz's arm to get him up.

They groaned but began to get up; Clare went to her closet and picked out clothes for church. Reese and Fitz were already dressed when she turned around again. She left the room to get dressed herself returning to her room a few minutes later to find them both leaning by her window ready to leave.

"See you after church baby doll." Reese smiled kissing her cheek.

"See you later sexy." Fitz added and then they both disappeared through her window.

Clare went downstairs, her family was eating but she didn't feel hungry. She just sat down at the table waiting to leave, she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and she was feeling quite weary.

**(JAKE)**

He was sitting in church listening to the Ministers sermon about loyalty, shame and deception. Clare was sitting at his side next to the aisle; she was picking at her nails nervously and bouncing her leg. Her face was placid but there was a look of distress in her eyes and she seemed to be breathing abnormally heavy.

"Clare are you alright?" He whispered to her.

She looked at him biting her lower lip, "Fine, I'm fine. I uh just need to go to the bathroom." She insisted but he heard anxiety in her tone and her breathing was definently distressed and she seemed to be slightly pale.

Before he could stop her, she got up and began walking to the back of the church towards the restrooms. He watched her go, at first she was walking fast then she slowed down, she faltered and then fell to the ground.

"CLARE!" Jake exclaimed jumping up and running to her.

Several of the church ladies gasped and Helen and Glen followed Jake to Clare's side. He turned her over, she was breathing but unconscious.

"Sweetie, wake up." Helen said shaking her.

"We should take her home." Glen said.

Jake picked her up and began walking to the car.

**(CLARE)**

She blinked her eyes, the world coming back to her, she realized she was being carried and gripped onto the person o she wouldn't fall. She looked up to see Jake's worried face gazing back at her.

"Where are we going? What happened?" She asked as Jake placed her in the car.

"You passed out in church we're going home." Jake told her.

"Are you okay honey?" Her Mom asked getting into the front seat.

"I'm fine Mom, I just haven't been sleeping well, it was probably just exhaustion." Clare tried to assure her family. While she hadn't been sleeping well that wasn't why she had passed out. The topic of today's sermon had made her feel terrible about the whole situation with Fitz and Reese and she'd had an internal conflict over it all leading to her having a panic attack and subsequently fainting. Of course she wasn't about to tell her family that.

"Well we're going straight home and you're going straight to your room to rest." Her Mother said firmly.

When they arrived home Jake helped Clare up to her room despite her protests that she was fine and could make it on her own.

"So why haven't you been sleeping?" He asked her as she lay down on her bed.

She sighed and glanced out her door for any sign of her parents. "I've just been really worried and stressed about the Terror Twins situation." She told him softly and it wasn't entirely a lie, she just spared the details.

"Clare we're not going to let them hurt you." Jake said hushing his voice during the last part because he heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Here Clare," Her mother said coming into the room and placing a cool washcloth on Clare's forehead. "Now you just lay back and rest."

"I will Mom."

Helen smiled and left the room, Jake looked back at Clare. "You sure you're just tired?"

Clare forced a smile across her lips, "I'm fine Jake. Look I know you're going to go call the rest of the, what did Eli call you guys…oh yes the secret service squad and that's fine since they'll just be angry if they hear about it at school tomorrow. Just be sure to tell them that I'm alright okay?"

Jake gave her a look but exited her room and she heard him enter his, and a moment later his muffled voice on the phone. She closed her eyes trying to rest knowing that very soon she would have visitors and wouldn't be able to rest at all.

**Update Soon**


	17. Nothing and Everything

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi**

**Ch.17 Nothing and Everything**

**(CLARE)**

She was almost asleep when she heard her bedroom door open and she forced her eyes open to see who it was, only to be met with Eli's worried face as he rushed to her side, taking her hand in his.

"Eli I'm fine, don't worry." She smiled at him reassuringly.

He furrowed his eyebrows together, "If you were fine you wouldn't have passed out in church." He exclaimed kissing her cheek.

"Eli I fainted because I haven't been sleeping well it's no big deal." She kept her voice light and smiled.

"It's a big deal!" Two voices said in unison form her doorway.

Clare looked away from Eli and smiled at the Torres brothers as they entered her room. "Hey Adam, Drew, I'm fine I promise just tired, you all didn't need to come down to see me. I passed out; I was unconscious for less than a minute. It's not like a got a concussion or something."

They all gave her about the same look, a look that said she was crazy and it was a big deal and of course they had to come see her, she sighed and squeezed Eli's hand.

"So what exactly did happen?" Adam asked taking a seat next to Eli on Clare's bed.

"I haven't been sleeping well because I've just been agonizing so much about the Terror Twins. I got up to the use the restroom and felt dizzy and I passed out. Honestly guys I'll be fine after I rest, don't worry." Clare informed them.

"Stop stressing about Reese and Fitz you know we won't let them near you." Eli told her.

Her heart dropped, and she felt slightly queasy, she did her best to keep her face light and neutral but she was getting distressed again. Her mind and emotions conflicting, waging an internal war over her agreement with Reese and Fitz and hiding it from Eli, Jake and her friends, who thought they were doing everything to keep her safe and out of their clutches.

"You feeling alright?" Adam asked eyeing her closely.

"Just tired guys." She smiled.

"Come on let's let her sleep." Drew commanded pulling the other two boys away gently by their shirts.

"I'll call you later blue eyes." Eli said kissing her hand.

"Later Clare." Adam said and Drew waved.

"Bye guys." She smiled and closed her eyes once more.

She heard her door close and turned on her side and sighed heavily doing her best to think about happy things, it wasn't working very well. Suddenly feeling like she wasn't alone she turned over and opened her eyes to see Reese gazing down at her with what could be considered concern on his face.

"Reese please not now, I really need some rest, plus everyone is home and I have a feeling some more of my friends will be coming to visit." She told him her voice a pleading sort of whine.

"Yes I know, I told you we're always watching, we were very worried when we saw your idiot brother carrying you out of church. Fitz is keeping watch I just wanted to see how you were and what happened." He said his voice was silky and soothing in a way that could be considered comforting and yet coming from Reese's mouth it still made her shudder internally.

"I passed out in church after having a panic attack." She whispered.

"Didn't I tell you not to worry? You have no reason to feel guilty you're doing this to keep everyone safe. And I promised we'll go slow with you and…" he stopped cocking his head toward the door and listening for a second. Clare heard voices and footsteps on the stairs. "Get some sleep baby doll." Reese said kissing her softly and disappearing through the window once more.

Clare watched him go and a second later Alli and Jenna burst into her room. "Clarebear!" They said in unison rushing to her side.

"Hey." Clare said softly.

"Oh my god are you okay." Alli asked throwing her arms around her friend and hugging her tightly.

"I'm okay I just…" She started but was interrupted by a calamity of football players as Owen, K.C., Mo and Connor came into her room all with worried faces.

"Clare are you okay?" K.C. asked.

"What the hell happened?" Owen demanded.

"For gosh sakes what did Jake tell you guys? I only passed out from exhaustion really I'm fine everyone." She assured them.

"Jake said you were in church and you didn't look well and you got up to use the restroom and you were walking and then fell to the ground like a dead weight." Alli told her quickly.

Clare rolled her eyes, "I'm just tired I just need rest and…"

She was cut off by Mo, "Shit guys the Terror Twins are in her yard, they're climbing over her fence!"

And with that the football players stampeded out of the room and down her stairs, the girls watched from the window and Clare saw that Jake had joined them as they all came rushing outside. Reese and Fitz had disappeared over the fence by the time they got outside but they followed them hopping over the fence two at a time. Normally she condoned violence but a part of her wished that they would find the Terror Twins and beat them at least to the point that they couldn't hurt anyone, and would think twice before coming after her and her friends again.

"What in heaven's name is going on?" Helen asked coming into the room, "All the boys ran into the backyard and hopped over the fence."

"Oh uh," Clare looked at Alli and Jenna, "They saw...a football player from a rival school in the alley, and you know football players." Clare stumbled over her response.

"Well why did Jake go with them? He's not on the football team." Her Mother inquired.

"Uh pack mentality, stupid boys." Alli smiled.

Helen shook her head and let out an exasperated sigh, "Jake is wonderful but after two girls I was not prepared for a teenage boy." Helen said quietly and then raising her voice a little, "Okay girls Clare needs to rest before dinner no more visitors today; you'll see her tomorrow at school."

"Bye Clare." Alli and Jenna said each giving her a small hug.

She waved to them as they left her room, her mother smiled at her as she closed the bedroom door. Clare closed her eyes, she could still hear Owen and Mo's deep voices yelling some distance away, it was oddly calming and she soon fell asleep.

"Hey wake up sleepy head dinners ready." Jake's gruff voice called to her as he shook her softly.

She opened her eyes and looked at him then blinked and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?" She asked her voice scratchy from sleep.

"Almost five you've been asleep for four hours." Jake informed her.

"Why didn't anyone wake me?"

"Uh because you passed out in church and you needed to sleep." He scolded her.

She scrunched her face up at him; feeling like someone still should have woken her up before she slept away half the day. She stood up and they started exiting her room when she remembered something and caught his arm. "Hey did you guys catch them?"

Jake looked down and shook his head a little, "No they managed to get away we even checked the ravine to see if they ran there, it was Owen's idea, but there was no sign of them."

"Oh." Clare said quietly looking at her hands.

"Hey don't worry sis, we won't let them get you." He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah sure." She said forcing a smile on her lips and trying to sound hopeful.

"Kids come down to dinner." Her Mom called and they went down to eat.

Clare was actually quiet hungry and ate her entire plate plus seconds. After dinner her Mom told her to go rest in her room. Never one to complain about not having to wash dishes she went up to her room and saw that her phone was ringing, it was Eli and she picked it up and sat on her bed.

"How ya feelin' beautiful?"

"Better," she said softly, "I slept for like four hours and ate a bunch at dinner."

"That's good." She could hear the relief in his voice and picture the smile she knew he had on his face. He started to say something else but stopped and Clare could hear Cece talking to him in the background. "I gotta go eat dinner, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you Clare."

"I love you too Eli." She said and hung up.

She was fine for the rest of the evening until bedtime, when she started feeling anxious about having Reese in her bed all night, what he would do to her, what he would want from her. She hid in her room and concentrated very hard on keeping her breathing even and repeating her mantra to herself over and over and over. She got ready for bed went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, said goodnight to her family and went back to her room. She paused in the hallway expecting to find Reese lying on her bed when she opened the door, as he had been the past two nights. She took a deep breath and gently pushed her door open, but the room was empty. She was surprised but let out a relieved sigh. She turned on her bedside lamp and turned off her room light. She got in bed pausing to look out her window to see if she could see them watching, but she didn't. She took her book from her nightstand and read four chapters before she felt the need for sleep, marking her place and setting it on her nightstand once again. She turned out her light, snuggled under the covers and turned on her side, closing her eyes she soon fell asleep.

Sometime later she woke up feeling a body next to her and a hand rubbing at her back, "Reese?" Her sleepy whisper questioned softly.

"Shhh go back to sleep baby doll, you need your rest." He soothed quietly.

She was too tired to question why he was being so nice, the gentle way he rubbed her back quickly soothing her back to dreamland. She was awoken early the next morning by Reese's lips making trails down her neck and chest. Her eyes shot open and his looked up from her chest, seeing she was awake he leaned on his elbow taking his lips off her skin.

"Morning hot stuff, feeling better I assume?" He asked his tone filled with lust once again.

Internally Clare gagged and shuddered, on the outside however all she showed was a roll of her eyes. "If I said no would you stop?" She asked in a half sarcastic tone.

He gave her an almost sarcastically lustful smile, "You've had a whole day and night to rest and I," he paused moving on top of her and she gasped, "missed the feel of you."

He began kissing her chest, this coupled with the fact that he was laying on top of her in nothing but boxers and her in nothing but pajamas and she could feel his growing erection pressing into her, was just too much for her to take this early in the morning. She shoved him off of her and hopped out of the bed. He caught her wrist roughly and squeezed tightly yanked her back onto the bed. She bit her lip and made a small squeal at the back of her throat. He was glaring at her; the look in his eyes was bone chillingly frightening. Her self-preservation instincts kicked in and she knew she had to calm him down. She leaned forward kissing the corner of his mouth softly. He released her wrist and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Sorry baby doll didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay but it's early and I need to shower and get ready for school." She said quietly.

"Of course, I'll see you at school. Fitzy and me have both been dying to touch since yesterday, so he'll be around too and I'll find some time for us got it?" Reese asked growling slightly at the end to make sure she understood.

Clare nodded slightly biting her lip and swallowing hard to keep from crying. Reese smiled and kissed her and she forced herself to kiss him back then he left out her window. As soon as he was gone Clare ran to the shower, turning the water on as hot as she could stand it. She stayed in the shower finding a small amount of solace in the nearly scalding water, until Jake banged on the door complaining that he had to get ready for school. She turned off the water, wrapped her towel around her and went to her room to get ready herself. She was dressed and about to leave her room when her cell rang. She picked it up, the unknown number telling her it was one of the Terror Twins.

"Don't forget your costume for our scene in history class today hot stuff."

Clare hung up and grabbed her dress and sash from the closet and put them in her book bag. As soon as Jake parked the truck in the school parking lot she hopped out. She was nervous about having to do her scene with Reese today but even more distressed about what he and Fitz would have in store for her that day. Jake walked with her to the front steps where the better part of her secret service squad was waiting. Eli came down to her, putting an arm around her and kissing her softly. Jake waved goodbye and went on his way and the rest of them walked to Clare's locker.

"You alright Clare, you look nervous." Eli asked as she was getting her books out.

"Fine it's just I have my scene with Reese today in history class." She said which was a half-truth.

The rest of the group had been talking nearby, and they all looked at her when she said this.

Eli balled his hands into fists, "Right I forgot." He said with clenched teeth.

She kissed his cheek, "I'm sure it'll be fine Eli. Now who's walking me to my first class?"

Eli put an arm around her again and pulled her close and Adam came up to her other side waving his arm forward. "Moving out."

**(ALLI)**

It was morning break and she was at an outside picnic table with Clare and Jenna. The football contingent of Clare's body guards were tossing a football a few yards away. Eli and Adam were in the auditorium working on the play as was Dave.

"So how'd your scene go with Reese last period?" Alli asked Clare.

"Fine, I was worried about it but he behaved and we got an A." Clare smiled as she finished her apple.

"I can't believe he actually behaved," commented Jenna.

Clare shrugged, "We were in class what could he really do? Be right back." She got up and started walking to the nearby trashcan to throw away her apple core.

Clare's phone was on the bench where she'd been sitting and it suddenly beeped. Alli reached over and looked at the text message from the unknown number.

**Meet us in the music room and wear your Cleopatra dress without the sash, you looked fucking sexy in it.**

"_What the hell! This better not be from who I think it's from!" _Alli thought to herself just as Clare returned to their table. Alli hopped up looking at Clare with accusing eyes, and holding the phone out to her to show her the text message. The second Clare saw it her face dropped, she bit her lower lip nervously and her eyes glinting with tears were also full of guilt.

"Clare what the hell is this?" Alli demanded.

**Update this weekend.**


	18. Watch What Happens

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi**

**Ch.18 Watch What Happens**

**(CLARE)**

"What's going on?" Jenna asked getting up from her seat.

"Look." Alli said showing her the text.

Jenna gasped, "Clare you're not…you didn't…"

She could feel tears beginning to slip down her cheeks, her chest was tight and she was beginning to panic, worried that she would be late to meet them and what they would do if she was. "They threatened to rape you both! I had to!" She cried.

"Clare you're not serious?! You gave in to those creeps!" Alli exclaimed.

She bit her lip she didn't know how to answer and she was more worried about not meeting them and making them angry. "I have to go they'll get mad." She said and ran past Alli to the stairs.

She'd almost made it to the door when she heard Alli yell. "K.C., GUYS STOP HER!"

Clare reached her hand out to the door but a strong arm came around her waist pulling her back and holding her firmly against him. She could tell by the build it was Owen.

"No Owen let me go! I have to go!" She squealed in a whining sort of tone.

"Go where?" Owen asked.

Alli, Jenna and the other football players had encircled them now.

"She's been meeting with the Terror Twins look!" Alli said showing the boys the implicating text.

They all looked shicked and then angrynd then Drew took the phone and typed for a minute, Clare realized he was texting a reply.

"No Drew don't they'll get angry they'll hurt one of you!" She pleaded.

"Let them try." Drew said in a determined tone.

"Come on." K.C. commanded.

They were already garnering quite a few looks from the students outside but when Owen tossed Clare over his shoulder, presumably to keep her from trying to get away, everyone in the yard looked at them.

"Owen put me down!"

"Not a chance." He stated flatly.

"Are we going to the music room to kill them?" Jenna asked as the group walked down the hall.

K.C. shook his head, "No I'm sure they've exited the music room by now after the text Drew sent them. We're going to talk to Eli and Adam."

Clare heaved a sigh and gave in; she knew she couldn't get away from Owen. She was still upset and scared of retribution from Reese and Fitz but for now she was more afraid of how they would all react when she confessed to them what had been going on the last several days.

"Owen you can put me down I won't try to run and I couldn't get away even if I tried." She reasoned with him.

He stopped walking and set her down but kept a firm hand on her shoulder. The group entered the auditorium effectively interrupting play rehearsal as everyone stopped to look at them.

"Everyone besides Adam and Eli get out!" Drew commanded but everyone stood staring, frozen in place.

"**NOW**!" Owen boomed.

Everyone jumped and then ran out. Owen took his hand off her shoulder and she went and sat on a nearby table. She took a deep breath this was not going to be easy to tell them but she had done it to keep everyone safe so they'd understand right?

"What's going on?" Adam questioned curiously.

"What did they do?" Eli demanded in a steely tone.

"Not sure yet," K.C. said, "but she's been meeting with them."

Drew showed them the phone and Clare watched their faces change, Adam looked half way between worried and angry but Eli just looked livid, his cheeks bright red, his eyes narrowed, his fists clenched.

"CLARE WHAT THE HELL! HOW COULD YOU!" He yelled coming to closer to her and Clare shrank back, tears breaking from her eyes.

"They told me if I kept them happy they wouldn't hurt anyone." She said quietly.

"KEPT THEM…WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! HAPPY HOW?" He demanded he was just in front of her now and she was beginning to get nervous at how angry he was.

"I didn't have sex with them just kissing and so…some touching." She admitted quietly. She could feel her cheeks were red; she felt ashamed and looked away.

"YOU KISSED THEM! YOU LET THEM TOUCH YOU!"

"Eli I had to, they would have…" She began but he cut her off.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU COULD BE SO NAIVE! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THEM? HOW COULD YOU LET THEM GROPE YOU? HOW COULD YOU KISS THEM? HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH THOSE…THOSE…BASTARDS? I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW!" Eli turned and began storming out.

Clare was sobbing but jumped up and followed him catching his arm. "Eli wait please you…" She begged but he shoved her aside and stormed out. She began crying hysterically now and sank down to the floor, Alli and Jenna rushed to her side and embraced her.

"He's just upset Clare." Jenna assured her.

"Let him calm down, he'll come back." Alli soothed.

"No." She shook her head, "He hates me and he should. I knew I was cheating, but Reese said…" She took a shuddering breath. "I had to; they threatened you they said to keep them happy to keep everyone I cared about safe. They said they would rape you both if I didn't! That they would beat up Adam and Eli!" She began crying hysterically again. The bell rang resounding through the school in a shrill scream. "We have to get to class," Clare said quietly.

"None of us care about getting to class right now." Owen affirmed.

"Clare you still shouldn't have submitted to them. Jenna and I are almost always together or with Dave, we've been being careful too. You honestly think we want you to sacrifice your body and sanity to try and keep us safe?" Alli queried but her tone was still soothing.

"You didn't hear them Alli, they said if I kept them happy they would stay away from everyone. They even promised to take things slow that I wouldn't have to…" She took another shuddering breath. "But if I didn't keep them happy they would come after both of you, they promised that your rapes would be brutal! Fitz got a new knife and he wanted to use it on you. Then they said they'd beat up Adam and Eli and then all of you, one by one." She said turning to the football players. "Then after that they'd go after Jake and put him in the hospital and then when you were all out of the way and my parents were in the hospital with Jake they'd come for me again and this time they wouldn't be patient or gentle." She began sobbing harder again.

All the football players began yelling at once and she curled into Alli's shoulder.

"EVERYONE STOP!" Yelled Adam. They all shut up and looked at him. "We can lecture her later, she's too upset right now and anyway they're going to be mad that she didn't meet them and try and come after her or one of us so we need to figure out how to keep everyone safe."

"He's right." Drew agreed.

"One of us should be with Alli and Jenna between classes today just in case. Will you guys be okay once your home?" K.C. asked.

"Yeah Mom will pick us up and we have an alarm and I'll be sure to lock all the windows and doors. But I doubt they'll try anything with my parents' home." Alli said.

Clare popped her head up, "They came into my house all the time with my parents and Jake home."

"We'll be fine Clare don't worry." Reassured Jenna.

"The rest of us will stick in pairs today in case they try to come at us. What about Eli?" Drew questioned.

Adam took out his phone and began typing; Clare assumed he was texting Eli. "He's on his way home and says he hasn't seen either of them. He says his Dad is home and they have guns and he'll be fine." Adam told them.

Clare bit her lip, more tears streaming down her cheeks, she looked at the floor. Eli was so angry with her he'd walked out of school.

"Once we're home we should be okay. Reese doesn't know where any of us live. Fitz knows where I live but he wouldn't dare. But I doubt very much they'll come after any of us, really Clare is who they want, they had her and now they don't. My guess is they'll try and come for her and since they've already been able to get into her house she isn't safe there." Owen asserted.

"She can sleep at my house." Alli offered.

Clare shook her head, "Owen's right they're more likely to come after me, I submitted to them once. If I'm at your house and they come for me you guys could get hurt because they're trying to get me. Or they'll hurt you to make me submit. I'm better off sleeping at my house with my parents and Jake."

"Not a chance they know how to get into your house." Mo said.

"She can stay with us tonight." Drew said.

Adam looked a little surprised then thoughtful and nodded. "Drew's right she'll be safe at our house."

"Your Mom will never agree to that." Clare said her tears finally drying up.

"She's out of town tonight; Dad'll be home after work but he'll never notice." Drew informed her.

"Okay Clare sleeps at the Torres house tonight, but we should probably keep an extra close guard on her today." Mo stated.

"Agreed." The others chorused.

"We better get to class; Connor and I will walk Alli and Jenna to class just in case those two get any ideas." K.C. said.

"Good the rest of us will walk Clare." Owen said.

"Clare you can't be alone at all today, not one minute if they find an opportunity they'll take it." Adam instructed.

"K.C. and I have been doing research on stalkers too, we do need a significant amount of evidence to take to the police but we've begun compiling the evidence against them so if they try anything then you have to tell us." Connor insisted.

Clare nodded and they all left the auditorium splitting into two separate groups to safely escort the girls to class. Drew gave her phone back to her when they got to the door, the teacher and the class gave them a curious look as they lingered in the door way. Clare entered the classroom she knew it was obvious that she'd been crying.

"You're late Miss Edwards." The teacher said as she sat down.

"I know." She said quietly.

He looked at her a minute, opened his mouth as if to say something, closed it again and then turned back to the board.

**(ADAM)**

"WHAT?! SHE'S BEEN DOING WHAT WITH THEM?! THEY'VE BEEN IN OUR HOUSE? IN HER ROOM?"

It was lunch and the group minus Eli who'd gone home, were in the garden telling Jake the situation and he was not taking it well.

"She thought she was protecting all of us." Adam defended her, he didn't like that she'd given in to them either and he was angry too but she was upset enough and Eli had already yelled at her today. "They threatened her, said they'd hurt all of us and then her."

"THEN SHE SHOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING!" Jake grabbed her arm and pulled her to him yelling inches from her face and she began crying. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? HOW COULD YOU LET THEM IN THE HOUSE? WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THEM?"

"It wasn't that bad Jake really just kissing and a little more." She cried softly.

"Define a little more!" Jake demanded through clenched teeth.

Adam noticed that Clare was beginning to shake and seemed to be wheezing. "They…they just…touched a little and slept in my bed and…"

"THEY SLEPT…CLARE HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID? HOW'D THEY EVEN GET IN?" Jake yelled again.

"Reese told me to leave my window open so they could come and go as they please." She admitted quietly.

Jake let go of Clare but began ranting, he was yelling at such a furious pace that it wasn't even discernible what he was saying at this point. Adam looked at Clare she was crying, but had a hand at her chest and was gasping for air. He realized that she was having a panic attack. He went to her grasping her biceps firmly so she'd look at him.

"Clare you need to breath, deep breaths come on Clare with me ready?" Adam took a deep breath and Clare followed suit.

Apparently Owen noticed too, "JAKE SHUT UP!" He yelled. Jake stopped and looked at Owen. "You're giving her a panic attack. She knows it was wrong and we can yell at her for it some other time, focus on keeping her safe for now. They'll be angry that they don't have her anymore and they'll try to come after her again."

Adam had finally gotten Clare to calm down and put an arm around her shoulders. Jake looked at Clare and his face softened finally.

"You're right sorry, so what do we do?" He asked scratching at the back of his neck sheepishly.

They explained to him that she would sleep at Adam's house that night to keep her safe. Jake said he'd tell her Mom that she was sleeping at Alli's and assured her he and their parents would be fine. He also said he'd be putting a pad lock on Clare's window.

After school Owen had driven Adam, Drew and Clare to her house to get a change of clothes and her toothbrush and such. Jake had assured her again that her family would be safe. Now they were pulling up to Adam and Drew's house, they thanked Owen for the ride and hopped out of his truck. Owen waved and drove off, Drew unlocked their front door and the three of them went inside.

"You'll sleep in my room Clare and I'll sleep in the guestroom." Adam told her.

Clare nodded and went upstairs to Adam's room. Drew went to the pantry for a snack like always and Adam got out his phone. Eli hadn't contacted him or Clare for the rest of the day but Adam knew no matter how angry he was he still loved her. He sent him a quick text.

**Adam: She's sleeping at our house we'll keep her safe.**

**Eli: Thanks.**

Clare came back downstairs and Drew offered her some chips. She took one and sat at the counter.

Adam sat down next to her, "Clare listen Drew and I promise not to yell but you need to tell us everything. Everything they said or did to you that you didn't tell us before."

Clare bit her lip and looked down at her hands. He could see tears brimming at her eyes and he put a hand on her back gently encouraging her to talk. She took a deep breath and slowly she confessed it all to them. Adam couldn't believe what he was hearing, he looked over at Drew, who had taken a seat on her other side, he looked just as dumbfounded as Adam felt. She hadn't had sex with them or anything, actually other than groping her they really hadn't gone that far with her, but what they had done was plenty vile. Fitz was dumb and just outright mean and vulgar with her. Reese on the other hand was manipulative, he'd be nice to her, calm and comforting earning her trust and then vile. She talked for nearly an hour and when she was finished it was several minutes before he or Drew could say anything.

"I…you…Clare!" He stammered.

"Clare if you had continued they would have gotten you to have sex with them and who knows what else!" Drew stated.

Clare bit her lip again and looked away, "I know." She admitted to them softly.

"Clare Reese was manipulating you; he said all that stuff to get under your skin to make you…" Adam began ranting but stopped when he saw her begin to cry. "Never mind you know already don't you."

"Okay distraction time." Drew chimed in. "I'll put Mom's casserole in the oven you two pop a movie in downstairs."

**(CLARE)**

She was lying in Adam's bed staring at a darkened wall full of posters. She, Adam and Drew had spent all afternoon watching movies. Mr. Torres had come home around 8, he'd heated dinner in the microwave, yelled down a hello, eaten and gone to bed. He'd never even noticed she was there just as Drew had said. She was trying to sleep but she just couldn't, she felt guilty and ashamed and most of all at that moment; afraid. Her mind was racing, memories and what if's swirling around fighting for dominance in her brain. And then she heard a noise at the window, a sort of scratching, she hopped up and ran out of the room. She opened the door to the guest room and went inside, this room was a lot darker than Adam's but she was able to make out the bed and sleeping Adam lying in it.

She ran to the edge of the bed and shook him gently, "Adam." She whispered.

"Clare?" He questioned groggily. "What's wrong?"

"They're here, they're trying to get in." She told him in a desperately frightened whisper.

He leapt up, "Where?"

"Your bedroom window."

He took her hand and they walked to his room, he kept her behind him. He went to the window and pulled the blinds. "There's no one there." He told her.

Clare peeked out from behind Adam and looked out the window but all she saw was the backyard, she looked around but there was no one. "But I heard them I was sure of it, I was lying awake and…"

"Clare have you slept yet?" He interrupted her.

"No."

"Your mind was playing tricks on you that's all." He assured her.

"What's going on?" A sleepy Drew asked from the doorway.

He was clad in nothing but boxers and Clare blushed and looked away.

"She's so stressed that she hasn't slept yet and she thought she heard them trying to get in." Adam informed him.

Drew yawned, "Come on." He said.

"Where?" Adam questioned.

"We'll all sleep in the basement she should be able to sleep then." Drew informed them.

"Sounds good but for Clare's sake put on some pants bro." Adam requested.

"Huh? Oh right sorry Clare." Drew apologized. "Grab some bedding and head down I'll meet you guys down there."

Clare heard Drew leave the room and she turned and looked at Adam. "Take the comforter and pillow from my bed and go down to the basement, I'll take the ones from the guest room." He instructed her.

Clare nodded, Adam walked out of the room, she took the bedding just as he had instructed and he met her in the hall. They went down to the basement and Adam put her bedding on the couch.

"You take the couch." He told her and she sat down.

"What about you two?" She asked just as Drew came down the stairs wearing pajama pants.

"Air mattress, we'll be right next to you on the floor." Adam told her pulling a folded air mattress from the closet, spreading it out and turning the dial to fill the mattress with air.

"I'm sorry I woke you guys and am causing you to sleep on an air mattress." She said lying down.

"Forget about it Clare, no big deal." Drew yawned.

"I'd rather sleep half the night on an air mattress and know you're sleeping and safe, then sleep in a bed." Adam assured her.

"Yeah what he said." Drew agreed sleepily.

"Now go to sleep." Adam commanded as the air mattress finished blowing up and the brothers laid down, back to back and each under their own blankets.

Clare yawned and shut her eyes, just knowing Drew and Adam were right there she did feel safer and soon she was asleep.

**Update Soon.**


	19. Roses

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi**

**Ch.19 Roses**

**(CLARE)**

The alarm on Drew's phone woke the three of them from a sound sleep. Clare groaned and stretched, she hadn't gotten much sleep and now she was feeling it, she sat up and looked at the boys on the air mattress at her feet. Adam stretched with a groaning yawn and stood up, seeing his brother still asleep he picked up his pillow and THWACK brought it down on Drew's head, eliciting a giggle from Clare.

"Okay I'm up." Drew said scratching his head sleepily.

"Come on Clare let's get some breakfast." Adam said pulling her off the couch.

The brothers both ate two bowls of cereal each, Clare on the other hand only ate a piece of toast. She was too tired and worried to really be hungry. The boys were still eating when she'd finished so Adam told her she could take a shower if she wanted, and she did. She went upstairs and got her bag and went into the brother's bathroom. The shower felt good and she could have stayed in the hot water a lot longer but she knew Adam and Drew probably wanted to shower too, so after she washed her hair she turned the water off and got out. As she was getting dressed she heard Mr. Torres call goodbye to his sons before leaving for work. Once she was dressed and had dried her hair as much as she could, she went back downstairs but Adam and Drew weren't there. She knew they weren't in their rooms and she was beginning to panic when Adam came up from the basement with an arm full of blankets and pillows, followed by Drew and she sighed in relief. Drew continued up the stairs to his room but Adam stopped and looked at her.

"You okay Clare?" He asked. All she could do was bite her lip and nod, he looked at her a few more seconds. "I'm gonna go shower. Drew will be down in a minute."

Adam turned and went up the stairs and Clare sat down at the table. _"Get a hold of yourself Clare! You're being paranoid!" _She scolded herself. But then she looked out the window to the street and saw Fitz's menacing eyes looking back at her. He was smiling wickedly and for a few seconds she was frozen. When he began walking closer to the house making a beckoning motion with his finger her senses came back to her.

"DREW!" She screamed and ran for the stairs.

"Clare what is it? What's wrong?" He met her half way down the stairs, half dressed in jeans.

"Fitz, he's here, outside! I really saw him this time I'm not going crazy!" Her voice was panicked and she swallowed back some tears.

He took her by the shoulders, "Clare its okay they can't get in the house. Where'd you see him?"

"Out front." He moved ahead of her and she followed him down the stairs. They both looked out the window but Fitz was gone. "He was there Drew I swear!"

He went to the front door, grabbing the baseball bat near the entrance to the garage just in case, he opened it slowly but no one was there. He took a few steps out and looked up and down the street. Clare was nervously biting her lip in the doorway, she knew Fitz was there, she had seen him; she knew her eyes were not playing tricks on her. Then she saw it; placed gently in the mailbox was a rose. She reached over and took it out, it was exactly like the one Reese had left on her desk before, it even had the same kind of card attached.

"He's not out here Clare," Drew said as he began walking back to her.

"He was." She said quietly, looking at the rose in her hand.

Drew came to her side and flipped over the card it wasn't signed but they knew who it was from, written in block lettering it read: **SEE YOU AT SCHOOL SEXY**

She had tears trickling down her cheeks and Drew put an arm around her and took her back in the house. She was still clutching the rose and he took it from her and set it on the table. They walked upstairs and Drew banged on the bathroom door.

"Adam hurry up they were here!"

He took Clare into his room and sat her on the bed while he finished dressing. A moment later Adam came out of the bathroom, fully dressed but his hair was wet.

"What do you mean they were here?"

Clare looked up at him, "Fitz left me a rose in the mailbox. Just like one Reese had left me on my desk before, same type of card and everything."

Both brothers stopped and looked at her, they hadn't heard about the rose on her desk before this. "It's on the table, we should take it to school and give it to K.C. so he can put it with the other evidence he has." Drew said.

They arrived at school thirty minutes later, the others members of the secret service squad were waiting for them. All except one, Eli was missing. While Drew told the others about the rose and gave it to K.C., she saw Alli and Jenna coming up the stairs and went to them.

"Thank goodness you guys are okay!" She exclaimed embracing her friends.

"We're fine; we didn't see or hear from them, our night was quiet." Alli assured her.

"You don't look like yours was though." Jenna commented with a concerned look.

"My night was, I just didn't get much sleep. My morning on the other hand…" Her sentence trailed off as she motioned to the angry group of boys behind her who had now been joined by Jake.

The group moved inside to go to their lockers. Clare went to her own locker and Adam to his as they were next to each other, Owen and Mo lingered nearby. She opened her locker and noticed a paper on top of her books. She reached in and unfolded it, biting her lip as she read the simple note; **YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE MADE US ANGRY CLARE! **This one was printed from the school computer and wasn't signed either.

"Guys." She squeaked out turning around and holding out the note.

Mo took it from her after they'd all seen it. Adam closed their lockers and put an arm around her.

"Mo take the note to K.C., we'll get Jenna and Alli and walk the girls to class." Owen instructed.

After getting Alli and Jenna, they walked to the girl's classroom, the girls went in and the boys turned to go to their own classroom, but Clare grabbed Adam's sleeve and he turned back to her.

"Where's Eli? I haven't seen him all morning." She said quietly.

"I'll text him, I'm sure he's fine Clare don't worry." He gave her a small smile and she let go of his sleeve so he could go to class.

She sat down at her desk biting her lip nervously. Alli and Jenna both assured her that Eli would show up and that he was fine. She nodded her head, she was also sure he was fine but she wished he were there. When class was over K.C., Adam and Connor were waiting for them at the doorway.

"Connor will walk you two to class." K.C. said to Alli and Jenna. They smiled at Clare and disappeared down the hallway.

"Eli's fine but he's staying home today." Adam told her as they began walking her to history class.

Clare bit her lip and nodded she didn't say it aloud but her one thought was, _"He hates me so much he stayed home so he wouldn't have to see me."_

K.C. stopped her just before they reached the doorway, "Maybe you should skip this class Clare, Reese has it with you."

She shook her head, "Our project is done, he can't do that much to me in class." They both gave her doubting look. "If he convinces the teacher somehow that we need to work in the library or tries to get me alone you're all on speed dial."

They both nodded and walked away and she went and sat at her desk, watching the door apprehensively waiting for Reese. And then he appeared, leaning against the doorway a smug smile on his lips, looking at her with lustful knowing eyes. He sauntered in and walked towards his desk behind her, but he didn't sit down. Instead he kneeled down next to her roughly and forcefully grabbing her elbow. She gasped a little and looked at him, her eyes began to well with tears as his face hardened and his eyes grew narrow and sharp.

"You shouldn't have said anything baby doll, now we're angry." He growled in a low voice.

"I didn't, Alli saw your text I tried to meet you." She whispered in a petrified nearly inaudible voice.

"Please take your seats so we can begin." Mr. McKay said coming into class.

Reese gave her an eerie smile and sat down, Mr. McKay began his lecture and for a while everything was normal. Then Reese began playing with her hair, she leaned forward on her desk so he'd stop. It succeeded for a minute but then he began poking her back with his pencil.

She turned in her chair, "Reese please stop."

He just shrugged at her and gave her a smug smile. She huffed and turned around again, for a moment he left her alone and then he began lightly dragging the pencils eraser along her back.

She turned in her chair again and glared at him. "Stop it!" She barked a little too loudly.

"Clare and Reese since you can't seem to concentrate on my lecture you can write me an essay about it in detention after school." Mr. McKay said.

"But sir it wasn't me and I have newspaper after school." Clare protested.

"Then you can serve your detention at lunch."

"I already have detention after school." Reese shrugged.

"Then you can both serve your detention at lunch." Mr. McKay told them before turning back to the board.

Clare sank down in her chair, she was sure Reese had planned this to get them alone. When the bell rang Owen and Drew were waiting and Clare grabbed her stuff and ran out as soon as she saw them.

"He got us both detention at lunch." She informed them as soon as they began walking to her next class. "He found a way for us to be alone."

Drew and Owen both grabbed an arm to get her to stop walking. "We won't let that happen." Owen assured her.

"You gonna eat lunch in detention with me?" She asked her voice edged with sarcasm.

"If that's what it takes then yes." Drew reassured her.

She bit her lip and nodded and they walked her to class. Dave and Wesley were already at their desks and she went in and sat down.

"Hey Clare, Alli told me everything from the last couple of days. You okay? You look tired." Dave commented when she'd sat down.

"Just didn't get much sleep." She said softly and looked out the window.

Alli came in and sat at her desk behind Dave and next to Clare and a moment later the teacher started class. Clare continued to absentmindedly stare out the window while the environmental science teacher lectured about carbon emissions. Then a figure stepped from the shadowed tree line, it was Fitz and he was looking directly at her classroom. Clare made the tiniest of whimpers in the back of her throat, only a few people around her heard.

Clare felt a hand on her arm and looked away from the window to meet Alli's eyes. "What's wrong?" Alli asked quietly. Clare pointed out the window and when she saw Alli's face change she knew Alli saw him too. "Tell whoever walks you to your next class, but it's not like he can get in right?"

Clare bit her lip and looked at her desk, "He's come in before."

Alli made a small gasp now and Dave looked back at her and she quietly told him that Fitz was there. Clare continued to look at her desk, refusing to look out the window at Fitz again. Finally the bell rang signaling morning break, Clare saw Adam and Connor waiting and she Dave and Alli exited the class together.

"Fitz was lingering near the school watching our class." Alli informed them.

"Come on let's go meet the others, K.C. can add that to our list." Connor said and they all began walking.

"List?" Clare questioned.

"We have a notebook listing everything they've done that we know about." Connor informed her.

They found everyone else waiting by her locker and Adam told them about Fitz.

"But he can't come in the school, we just keep her inside." Mo said.

"Actually Clare said he's come in before, he cornered her in the newspaper office." Drew informed the others.

"He told me he knew every back door in and out of here." Said Clare.

The group fell in to a tense silence and Clare sank back against her locker.

**(ADAM)**

It was morning break and he sat in the lunch room with everyone; Jenna had joined them and was talking with Alli and Dave at the end of their table. The football players were talking about what to do with Fitz if he got in the school. Clare sat next to him picking at the muffin he'd bought her since she hadn't eaten much breakfast. He had an arm around her trying to make her feel safe and comforted but he knew it wasn't the same, he knew someone else should be there with her. He took his arm from her and got out his phone and turning his back so she couldn't see, sent him a text.

**Adam: When are you coming back to school?**

**Eli: Tomorrow I guess.**

**Adam: She needs you, she's scared. They're angry! Fitz was at our house this morning.**

**Eli: Is she okay?**

**Adam: Yes I told you we'd keep her safe and we did, but you should be the one holding her right now not me.**

Adam waited for a reply and waited and waited, it wasn't until the bell rang and they got up to walk to class that Eli finally texted back.

**Eli: I just can't right now.**

"He's never going to forgive me is he?" Clare asked in a sad quiet voice as they walked her to class.

"Of course he will, he loves you. He's just mad right now." Adam tried to reassure her.

Clare shook her head, "I don't think he will Adam. I cheated; I let them…do things. I only did it to keep everyone safe but Eli doesn't see it that way. Adam the thought of losing Eli hurts me more than thinking about what they would to me if they got their hands on me again." She admitted.

Adam didn't know how to respond to this and if the others had heard they didn't either. They reached her class, one she had with Connor, K.C. and Jenna; she gave him one more small smile and went in to sit down.

**(CLARE)**

The bell rang signaling lunch, she sighed knowing she was about to be in a classroom alone with Reese. Adam had the class with her and they walked out to find Drew, Owen and K.C. waiting. They went to the lunchroom and got some food and walked as a group to Mr. McKay's class. Reese wasn't there yet but Mr. McKay was and he eyed the group suspiciously.

"Only Miss Edwards has detention, the rest of you need to go." He said sternly.

"We'll be close by," Adam assured her in a low voice.

She nodded and went to sit down at her usual desk. Reese slid in a couple minutes later sitting at the desk next to hers.

"You have all of lunch period to write me a thousand word essay about my lesson today." Mr. McKay instructed.

Clare got out her notebook and a pencil and began writing, while slowly eating her fruit salad. After a few minutes the teacher left, saying he'd be back soon and he was trusting them. As soon as he left Reese got up from his desk, seeing this Clare did as well. He advanced toward her and she dodged around a desk and ran to the other side of the room. He caught her arm and threw her to the wall violently. She tried to scream but the impact had knocked the wind out of her and all she managed was a surprised, frightened squeak. He pinned her there placing his forearm across her chest and pressing in hard, making it difficult for her to catch her breath again.

"What did I tell you about obedience Clare!" He snarled at her.

She was shaking slightly, her eyes were wide with fear and she was trying desperately to get enough breath to scream. She tried to push him away but the way he had her pinned she didn't have enough leverage. Several hot salty tears ran down her cheeks and Reese licked them away, causing her to close her eyes, turn her head and shudder even more in disgust. He grabbed her chin forcing her to face him again and he kissed her. She squirmed trying to turn her head but he held it firmly. When she started choking for air he broke form the kiss and loosened his hold. She tried to pull away but he moved to hold her by the shoulders just as firmly, but now she could breathe.

She took a deep breath, "ADAM!" She creamed as loud as she could.

Reese looked surprised that she'd dared to do such a thing and then irate that she had, but it didn't matter a couple seconds after she screamed Adam, Drew, Owen, and K.C. burst through the door. Upon seeing Reese pinning her against the wall their faces turned enraged. Seeing four angry boys advancing on him Reese let go of her. She ran to Adam and went behind him.

"Stay the hell away from her!" Owen growled.

Using his athletic ability Owen easily caught the smaller boy and pinned him to the wall, just as Reese had pinned Clare a moment ago. Owen held him there with one hand, pulled back his fist and punched Reese hard in the gut. Reese wheezed and fell to the floor, doubling over. Clare couldn't help but smile. K.C. went to her desk and grabbed her stuff.

"Don't touch her again!" Drew warned just as Mr. McKay came back in the room.

"What is going on here? I thought I told you all of you that you couldn't be here? What happened to Reese?" Mr. McKay demanded.

"He was bothering Clare and I was simply persuading him to leave her alone." Owen said cooly.

Mr. McKay looked a little shocked and seemed unsure of what to do next. Finally he told Reese to go to the nurse and he slowly got up off the floor, grabbing his backpack and moving for the door, clutching his stomach and hunched over.

"You can't always be around." Reese threatened as he slinked past them.

Owen and Drew both moved towards him again, Reese flinched and ran out of the class.

"Mr. McKay Owen and the others were protecting me, they shouldn't get in trouble." Clare pleaded with him.

"Violence is not tolerated at school." Mr. McKay began.

"But Reese was violent first, he pinned me to the wall."

Mr. McKay looked thoughtful a minute, "Alright seeing as you have football practice this afternoon, but next time don't use violence Mr. Milligan."

"Yes sir." Owen nodded.

Mr. McKay waved them out of the classroom and the group left.

"Did he do anything else?" K.C. asked when they were in the hallway.

"He kissed me."

"We should have been in there." Adam said regretfully.

"The teacher kicked you guys out." She reminded him.

"Then we should have been paying better attention and saw when the teacher left. Sorry Clare." Drew apologized.

"It's not your fault, thanks for coming to my rescue guys. I was really scared."

Adam put an arm around her and she smiled at him. They joined the others in the lunch room and filled them in on what had just happened. Thankfully she went the rest of the day without seeing or hearing from either of the Terror Twins. They had however made sure she did her newspaper assignment from the players bench at the football field again just in case Reese of Fitz got any ideas, after all they had both accosted her in the newspaper office before. Jake was working in the garden and she'd texted him when she was done, he came and got her and they waved to the others. The drive home was silent; Clare was internally lamenting over Eli the whole ride home. Jake parked the truck and they got out and went into the house, their parents were still at work of course. Jake went into the kitchen to get a snack and Clare went up to her room to set her backpack down. She opened her door, going in and setting her backpack by her desk, she turned to go when she noticed something on her bed.

"JAKE!" She yelled.

He ran up the stairs and was in her room a second later. "Clare what's wrong?"

"They got in the house again." She told him in a quiet shaky voice as she pointed to the rose, just like the others they'd given her, that lay in the center of her bed.

**Update this weekend in which Eli comes back to school.**


	20. I Should Tell You

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi**

**Settle in it's a long one, **

**sorry but there was a lot to get into this one.**

**Ch.20 I Should Tell You**

**(CLARE)**

She watched Jake go over and check the padlock on her window; it was still locked and hadn't been tampered with. He shut her blinds, picked the rose off her bed and walked back over to her, flipping over the card so they could read it. Just like the one she had found that morning this one was also written in block lettering.

**SLEEPING ALONE TONIGHT SEXY?**

It wasn't a question it was a taunt. She seized a sharp breath in her throat as a few tears trailed down her cheeks.

"The others should be done with football practice right?" Jake asked.

She went to the desk getting her phone from her purse and looking at the clock. "Just barely." She said before holding number four down on her speed dial. It didn't even ring once before the other end was picked up.

"Clare what's wrong?" K.C.'s fearful voice asked urgently.

Clare could hear the sounds of the locker room get very still around K.C. and she knew the others were listening. "K.C. they got in the house again. There was a rose on my bed." Her voice was cracked with fear and sobbing.

"Stay with Jake, we'll get Adam and be right over." He instructed her before hanging up.

"They're on their way." She said quietly.

Jake put an arm around her shoulders and escorted her downstairs; they sat down on the couch and Jake put the rose on the coffee table. Clare was staring at her phone gripping it firmly, her chest was tight her breathing became strained; she was starting to have a panic attack. Jake must've noticed because he turned to her, gently gripping her arms so she'd look at him.

"Clare focus, deep breaths okay, I'm not going to let them hurt you. The others will be here soon, deep breaths." He said in a low calm voice.

She nodded and focused on her breathing, taking a strained and tear choked breath as deeply as she could manage, and then another and another. They managed to stave off the panic attack but she was still petrified.

"_How did they even get in the house? My window was locked up tight. They're going to get me. They're going to…"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden sound of the doorbell. Jake left her side to go answer the door. Adam was the first one in and he went quickly to Clare's side wrapping her in a hug.

"They got in Adam; even with the window locked they still got in." She cried on his shoulder, putting her arms around his neck tightly.

"They left this on her bed." Jake said showing them the rose.

"They're practically daring her to try and sleep alone, they've been in her bed the past few nights and last night she slept at our house and we all slept in the basement. They obviously knew she'd be sleeping at home tonight." Said Adam after he'd released Clare from the hug and looked at the card for himself.

"You'll sleep in my room tonight and I'll sleep in yours and then if they come in…" Jake began but she cut him off.

"It won't matter, they'll know, somehow they'll know. They knew I was at Adam's last night, they knew I'd be home tonight. Reese told me once that they're always watching. They'll know I'm sleeping in your room it won't make a difference. I can't sleep at Alli's they'll just go there. They're going to get me tonight, they'll take me and…"

"Clare stop!" Adam interrupted her. "We aren't going to let them take you or hurt you."

"Will your parents be cool if I spend the night?" Owen asked Jake.

"Yeah should be fine, they'll be home any minute I'll ask." Jake nodded.

"Okay Mo, K.C. and Connor you guys need to get home. If anything happens we'll call you. Drew, if I can't stay the night can we sneak her over to your house?" Owen asked.

"Yeah sure, we can all sleep in the basement again." Drew nodded.

"Alright the rest of you get home, her parents will be home any minute and if they see all of us here and Clare upset their going to know something's up." Stated Owen.

"K.C. call Alli and Jenna will you? Tell them they got in anyway even with the padlock on my window and they need to be extra careful." Clare requested as the others started to leave.

"I will Clare." He assured her and then turning to Owen and Jake, "Keep us informed."

Jake and Owen nodded and the other boys left. Jake brought Clare over to the table and brought down her backpack. He and Owen sat down and the three of them began doing homework, or at least looking like they were, none of them could really concentrate. A few moments later Helen and Glen returned home at almost the same moment.

"Hey guys this is Owen we have a project due tomorrow is it cool if he spends the night?" Jake asked the second his parents walked through the door.

Helen and Glen looked at each other and seemed to have sort of silent conversation for a moment. "If it's okay with your parents Owen then it's okay with us?" Glen said.

"They'll be fine with it." He assured them.

"Alright then, you kids take you homework upstairs I'm going to start dinner soon. Oh and Jake get out the air mattress for your friend to sleep on." Helen said.

The three of them gathered their stuff and went upstairs. "Shouldn't you at least call your parents?" Jake asked when they reached the top of the stairs.

Owen took out his phone and called someone it was a short conversation where he informed more than asked his Mom that he was sleeping at a friends and he'd come by after dinner to get some things. While he was on the phone Jake blew up the air mattress, but put it on Clare's floor instead of his. She sat on her bed, she felt like she was in a daze, even with both Jake and Owen there knowing that the Terror Twins had gotten in the house she was still frightened. She did manage to text Adam that Owen was staying the night and so she wouldn't need to sleep at their house again.

After dinner Jake and Clare went with Owen to his house so he could grab a change of clothes and his toothbrush. His house was only a couple of blocks from theirs and they waited in his car while he ran in. When they got back they stayed downstairs watching TV until they were sure that Helen a Glen were asleep. They took turns getting ready for bed in the bathroom, Jake and Owen both wore pajama bottoms and no shirts. A couple of weeks ago Clare would have blushed and been embarrassed but now she wasn't even fazed. It was more than Fitz and Reese had worn when they'd slept in her bed and Owen would be sleeping on the floor. She got into bed curling up; Jake had his back to her facing the window. Owen turned out her bedroom light and lay down, Clare watched him pull the covers up to his chest. She wasn't tired, just scared and then her phone rang and they all jumped into sitting positions.

"It's them." She said in a small fearful voice. Jake grabbed the phone hit accept and put it on speaker.

"Hey baby doll, sharing a bed with you stepbrother isn't that just a little creepy?" Reese's voice taunted.

"My blinds are closed how do you even know that?" She asked through the tears that had begun streaming down her face.

"Oooooooowwweeeen," Fitz's gruff voice sing songed through the phone, "Owen you're missing out buddy. Sleeping in the bed with Clare is much better than sleeping on the floor. She has the softest skin and smoothest legs an…"

"Shut the hell up Mark!" Owen snapped, "I haven't been your buddy in a long time. I swear that when I find you I'm going to kick your fucking teeth in! Both of you!"

"What's to stop us from just taking her one day? Grabbing her and fleeing. She was so much fun, so delicate and soft. I just have to make her mine. When we get our hands on her again we're going to…" Jake hung up before Reese went any further.

Clare was shaking and yet her whole body was tense and frozen, she was staring into space, her mind was racing. _"They're going to kidnap me, they're going to take me away and rape me and…" _

"Clare!" Jake said her name sternly and shook her gently breaking her out of her thoughts; she looked at him her eyes blurry with tears. "Clare we are not going to let them take you do you hear me?"

She nodded slowly but she couldn't stop shaking or crying, her voice had left her and while she was still breathing she somehow felt like she wasn't. She was beyond petrified now, there wasn't a word to describe the fear that she now felt. Jake pushed her to her lay down gently, she was vaguely aware that he was assuring her not to worry and to get some sleep. Owen gave her a kind smile before laying back down himself. She stared at her floor, after a few minutes she stopped shaking but the tears continued and she could not sleep. Having Jake and Owen with her was comforting but not enough to get her to sleep or even close her eyes. It took nearly an hour before Jake and Owen fell asleep, she listened to their light snoring in an effort to keep all thoughts of Reese and Fitz from her mind, but it didn't work. When the sun crept through her blinds the next morning she was still awake, she got up slowly and gathered some clothes.

"Clare?" Owen yawned, blinking his eyes open.

"I'm gonna take a shower." She whispered.

"Leave your bedroom door open a little just in case." He advised.

She nodded and left her room leaving the door open just slightly, she went into the bathroom closing and locking the door behind her. She turned the shower on and adjusted the temperature then slipped off her clothes. She felt like a zombie her mind was foggy and she could barely form a thought. It wasn't just that she hadn't slept all night it was how much horror they instilled in her with nothing more than a phone call. She stepped into the shower slowly, the warm water opposing the cold air of the bathroom and making her shiver as it hit her skin. She bent her head back into the stream of water wetting her hair and somehow the water seemed to clear her mind and Reese's ominous threats from the night before came rushing back to the forefrunt of her thoughts. Her brain flooded quickly with appalling images of what they would do to her. She sank down to her knees, dropping her head as her tears began rushing faster than the stream of water coming from her shower.

A loud knock on the bathroom door sometime later made her look up. "Clare? You okay?" Jake's worried voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Be out in a minute." She called willing her voice to be steady.

She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around her. She dried off and used the towel to wipe the mirror. She was slightly taken aback by the face that looked back at her, she looked pallid, her face seemed stark and thinner and she had dark circles under her bloodshot eyes. She looked away and dressed slowly, brushed her hair but didn't bother to blow dry, nor did she bother to put on makeup. She didn't care what she looked like; she hoped that Reese and Fitz would be disgusted when they saw her and lose interest. She left the bathroom to find Jake and Owen waiting for her on her bed. A quick memory of the Terror Twins doing the exact same thing flashed through her mind and she shuddered slightly. Both Jake and Owen were fully dressed and ready for school, they both looked a little shocked when they saw her and she looked down at the floor.

"I told the others meet us at school first thing so we can tell them about the phone call." Owen told her.

"Come on, let's go eat breakfast." Jake said standing up.

"I'm not hungry." She shook her head. "Please can we just go to school and meet the others?"

"I'll take her, you go down and eat. Tell your parents she had to go to school early to work on the newspaper and I took her since I had football practice." Owen Commanded.

Jake nodded and went downstairs, Clare went to her closet, slipped on her shoes, grabbed her backpack and purse and followed Owen down the stairs.

**(ADAM)**

He was pacing anxiously on DeGrassi's front steps, "Where are they Drew? Owen sent that text almost an hour ago?"

"They'll be here soon Adam, if something had happened to her they would have called us last night." His older brother said in the most reassuring voice he could conjure just then.

Connor had been there before them, having ridden in with Simpson and K.C. had joined them a few minutes ago. Mo walked up to them just as Adam saw Owen's car pull into the parking lot and he saw Clare sitting in the passenger seat. He took off running for the parking lot and heard the others following at his heels. He saw her walking toward them, her head was down and Owen had a hand at her back, he was looking around apprehensively.

"Clare!" Adam called running up to her. She looked up and he stopped just in front of her, he was shocked when he saw her. "What happened? You said you'd call if…"

"They didn't get in." Owen said in an authoritative tone.

"They called," Clare said quietly, "last night. They knew Jake and Owen were in my room. They said…they said they were going to…" She started crying so hard she couldn't finish and threw her arms around Adam. He held onto her tightly, rubbing her back in gentle circles.

"What did they say?" K.C. asked.

"They threatened to just take her, kidnap her and flee." Owen informed them his voice was flat but edged with ire and trepidation.

Adam tightened his grip on Clare, if they were going to try and take her they were going to have to kill him to do it. The group stood silent and frozen for a few minutes until finally Mo spoke up.

"We should get into the school."

Adam released Clare from the hug but kept an arm around her. Owen came to her other side putting an arm around her shoulders. Clare looked down at her feet again and he heard her sniffle in the rest of her tears and swallow hard to stop crying. When they entered the doors Alli and Jenna came running to them, the other boys parting from the tight semi-circle they had formed so the girls could get to their friend.

"Clare oh my god are you okay?" Alli cried.

Clare looked up and the other two girl's faces dropped. "Oh Clare." Jenna said sadly.

"I'm okay, just didn't sleep." She told them.

Neither Adam nor the others wanted to tell them of the Terror Twins threat. The whole group moved to their lockers, Alli and Jenna went to their own with K.C. and Connor staying with them, the others went to Clare's and therefor Adam's locker. He let go of Clare and opened her locker sorting her books for her. Adam was worried about her, she was out of it, dazed and it seemed almost as if something inside her had snapped or resigned. He put her books in her backpack and moved over to his locker. As he was opening it he saw a flash of black disappear around the corner and he knew Eli was at school. In his mind he yelled at his other best friend for not rushing to Clare's side. He didn't care how angry Eli was at Clare, she still needed him. Adam decided if Eli hadn't come to his senses by morning break he would talk to him. The others rejoined them and Jake came walking up and hugged Clare just as the bell rang. They all walked the girls to their classroom, Adam watched Alli and Jenna escort Clare to her desk and she sat down slowly and put her head down.

**(CLARE)**

Her head was in her hands, her elbows propped on her desk, she was staring ahead at the teacher but she wasn't paying attention, her mind was racing and stagnant somehow at the same time. She heard the classroom door open and shifted her head just slightly to see some grade nine in the doorway. The kid walked in and handed the teacher a note and then left. The teacher glanced at the note and then looked up at the students.

"Miss Edwards the Principal needs to see you."

Clare just nodded and got up walking slowly out of class. She wondered vaguely why Principal Simpson wanted to see her. Could he know? Could Connor have said something? She hoped not, that would mean her parents had found out and she wanted to protect them from this as long as she could. She was looking at her feet as she walked slowly down the empty hallways, until she turned a corner and became aware of another presence. She looked up to see Reese staring back at her with menacing eyes and a maniacally frightening smile. She let out a terrified gasp, her chest got tight, tears broke from her eyes, she brought her arms to her sides and put up her hands, folding in her body just slightly fearing for her safety, her body.

"I…" She started but was too scared to speak and had to take a deep breath and swallow her tears before continuing. "I have to go to Simpson's office, he's expecting me." She choked out in a shaky voice as she began backing up slowly.

"Oh baby doll," Reese shook his head, chuckling just a little, "Simpson didn't call you to his office. Your fucking guard dogs are always around and we had to find some way to get you alone, so I stole some of Simpson's stationary and forged a note and convinced some niner idiot to take it to your class."

Clare was horrified and began backing up a little faster but only succeeded in backing into another person. As soon as she hit his chest strong arms came around her firmly and she knew without looking behind her that it was Fitz.

"No." She whimpered as her tears began falling more rapidly. Her breathing was becoming somewhat erratic and she struggled in Fitz's grasp but he held her strongly. "Let me go!" She cried but it still came out as little more than a terrified whimper.

Reese walked up to her smiling wickedly and licking his lips. "Now why would we do that?" He asked his voice dripping with lust. Fitz covered her mouth with his hand while still holding her firmly to him just as Reese brushed some hair from her face. "We have to make you ours." He told her with an alarmingly hard look in his eyes.

She was having trouble breathing under Fitz's hand and was trying to struggle out of his hold. Reese grabbed her arms holding so tightly she knew there would be bruising, Fitz released her but before she could even try to scream Reese slammed her into the lockers with brutal force.

"Ahhowww!" She cried sharply and felt the lockers locks digging into her flesh.

"Cover her mouth." Reese barked to Fitz quietly and he did just that.

Clare was petrified and felt a panic attack coming on. Reese gave her a depraved smile and licked some tears from her cheeks. She shut her eyes tightly and struggled in his hands, he just held her tighter and she unclened her eyes as the tears flooded them. She opened her mouth under Fitz's hand and bit down as hard as she could.

He pulled his hand away quickly and then looked back at her harshly. "Bitch!" He said in an indignant tone before slapping the back of his hand to the corner of her mouth. If Reese hadn't been holding her firmly in place she would have fallen to the ground.

All of a sudden Eli appeared with a wild look on his face and rage in his eyes. "Don't you fucking touch her!" He warned Fitz as he kicked him hard in the nuts and Fitz slumped to the ground clutching his crotch and letting out a pained wheezed breath.

"From what we saw you don't want her anymore Goth boy so what do you care?" Reese taunted with an evil smile but he had turned to face Eli and was only holding Clare with one hand now.

She was trying desperately to catch her breath, to breathe normally or even to move her feet but she simply couldn't. Her chest remained tight, she was beginning to feel light headed from lack of oxygen and she knew she was having a panic attack. She watched as Eli punched Reese very hard in the stomach in nearly the same place that Owen had the previous day. She felt Reese's other hand release her finally and from the corner of her eye saw him crumple to the ground and then the floor came up to meet her very fast and the world went black.

Slowly her eyes opened and adjusted to the dimly lit room she recognized to be the art room. She felt that she was being cradled in a lap, arms around her and just as she was beginning to dread that the Terror Twins had gotten her, a soothing voice spoke.

"There you are Blue Eyes." Eli said. She curled into him gripping his shirt tightly and weeping onto his chest. "It's okay Clare, I got you."

"If you hadn't come Eli they would have taken me away just like they said they were going to last night." She whined into his chest. Her voice was desperate and small almost childlike. "You saved me, even though you hate me."

His hold tightened around her and he bent his head down resting his forehead on hers. "Clare I don't hate you. I love you."

She shook her head under his and bit her lip. "No you hate me but I don't blame you. I let them touch me and kiss me and sleep in my bed. I didn't want to break up with you and I knew it was cheating but I…"

He cut her off, "It wasn't cheating Clare, you didn't cheat, not really. They forced you, it was practically rape."

"But they didn't rape me; they always stopped when I said it was too much, Reese made sure of it." She was still crying on his shoulder and hated that she sounded like a sniveling toddler at the moment.

"No Clare they forced you by threatening me, Jenna, Alli, Adam and the others. You may have gone along willingly but you did it to keep the rest of us safe, I know that Clare and I don't hate you." He comforted her, his voice remaining calm and smooth.

"But you stormed out after you found out, you went home, you stayed home from school yesterday. You wouldn't talk to me, not even text; you didn't even come find me this morning." She argued. She was still sobbing slightly but her voice had an angry edge to it now.

"I know and I'm sorry." He admitted regretfully pulling his head up from hers. "I was so angry when I found out that you'd submitted to them. That you'd been meeting with them, letting them touch you, kiss you. I just lost it, I was furious at them, I hated that they had touched you at all and I wanted to kill them. I was so angry that I had fleeting feelings to hurt you too and I had to leave before I did something I couldn't take back. I had to stay away and stay out of it until I had calmed down."

She jumped out of his lap tearing herself from his arms and turning her back to him. "You could have explained that!" She accused crisply. "You could have at least told Adam one of the times he texted you. They came to Adam's house and left a rose in the mailbox! Reese grabbed my arm roughly when he got to class and then made sure that we got detention! As soon as the teacher left he tried to attack me, if Adam and the others hadn't been close by…" She paused taking a deep breath and swallowing back some angry tears. "They left another rose on my bed meaning that they got into the house again even though Jake put a padlock on my window. I had the others but I needed you Eli and I thought you hated me! You know what hurt more than the shame I felt for the things they had done to me? What scared me more than the thought of Reese and Fitz getting their hands on me again? Losing you! I thought I had been through everything they put me through to keep you all safe and I had still lost you!"

She was crying again, though not as fiercely as before, these tears were sad and frightened and angry all at once. Her arms were crossed firmly across her chest and she still had her back to him. She heard him get up and walk to her and she bit her lip as his arms came around her. As much as she didn't want to at that moment she relaxed into his embrace, she uncrossed her arms allowing his to tighten around her a little and she reached up and placed her hands on his arm.

"You are never going to lose me Clare, you hear me?" He promised her. She nodded her head just slightly and leaned it back on him as her tears began to slow. "I'm sorry I ran out. I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone why. I'm sorry for making you think I hated you and most of all," he paused turning her in his arms so she would look at him, "I'm sorry for letting them hurt you."

He leaned in kissing the corner of her mouth where Fitz had hit her. She closed her eyes, a familiar sensation rushing over her at the touch of his lips. All her rage, her sorrow and her fear washed to the back of her mind as she felt safe at his touch. She moved her mouth taking his lower lip between hers and kissing him hungrily, throwing her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss with a fiery passion pulling her even closer to him; she felt a curious sense of relief in the kiss. She felt almost as though it was their first kiss all over again and she wanted to keep kissing him forever but they broke apart when the bell rang a moment later.

"The others, they're going to think I'm with Simpson and when they find out I'm not…"

Eli put his finger to her lips to silence her and took his phone from his pocket. "I have her. I'll explain later but I'm not letting her go to history she has that class with Reese…No Simpson didn't, she's safe but they almost…we're in the art room." He hung up and looked at her. "Adam's on his way and probably a few of the others." He told her and then he brushed at the dark circles under her eyes.

"I didn't sleep last night." She explained quietly and she saw a look of shame wash over his face.

Just then the door opened and the others came in the room. "What the hell happened?" Adam demanded gingerly touching a forming bruise on her arm.

**Update Soon**


	21. Anyway, Anyhow, Anywhere

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi**

**Ch.21 Anyway, Anyhow, Anywhere**

**(CLARE)**

"What the hell happened?" Adam demanded gingerly touching a forming bruise on her arm.

"Jenna and Alli told us Simpson called you to his office." Connor said.

Clare shook her head, "Reese stole some stationary from Simpson's office, forged a note and got some grade nine to bring it to my class. They were waiting for me; they were going to take me. If Eli hadn't come when he did…" She couldn't finish her mind flooding with nightmarish thoughts; she turned into Eli and buried her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and she didn't even mind that he was squeezing the bruises.

"When I found her Reese had her shoved against the lockers and Fitz backhanded her." Eli said, his voice resonating and vibrating through his chest and it made Clare smile, hearing him and feeling him bringing an indescribable comfort and feeling of safety to her.

"Where are the Terror Twins now?" Drew asked.

"Don't know, I kicked Fitz hard in the nards and he went down."

"He's had that coming for a while." Adam laughed.

"No kidding." Eli agreed. "Then I punched Reese in the stomach and he went down too but so did Clare. She passed out so I picked her up and carried her in here to hide before they could get to their feet."

"Another panic attack?" Adam asked his tone full of unease and his hand gently on her back. Clare nodded her head into Eli's chest. "You've been having a lot of those lately."

"I'm not letting her go to history, not taking the chance that Reese will be there. I'll stay with her." Eli said just as the warning bell rang.

"I'll stay too; I can afford to miss a class." Adam said.

"Okay I'll text Jenna to put her backpack in her locker. Get pictures of all her bruises and text them to me so I can add them to our evidence." K.C. instructed.

"Will do." Adam affirmed.

Clare heard the others leave and Eli gently put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up to look at him before kissing her softly.

"Adam turn the lights on please so we can get pictures of her bruises." Eli requested.

A few seconds later the room got brighter and then Eli gently pulled her from his chest. She looked at Adam; he had his phone ready to snap pictures. She lifted her sleeves and he took pictures of the ones on her biceps and he took one of her elbow from where Reese had grabbed her yesterday. Then he took one of the corner of her mouth, when he was done she licked the blood away from where Fitz had hit her.

"There may be some on my back from where they shoved me into the lockers." She said quietly turning around and lifting her shirt.

She felt Adam's fingers delicately graze over a tender spot she assumed was a bruise and down to another. His touch was so light it tickled, and although it wasn't Eli's touch it wasn't anything like Fitz or Reese touching her. She didn't feel sick or afraid, she didn't jump or recoil. It was comforting and made her feel safe, almost as much as Eli's touch did, which is why she had turned to Adam so much and so instantly for the time Eli had been avoiding her.

"Looks like they shoved you pretty violently, you have bruises in the shapes of the handles and the locks and I can see the impression of the slats of the lower locker." Adam told her and his voice was strained with anger or sadness she wasn't sure.

Eli kissed her forehead and Adam took several pictures of her back. She knew Adam was done when Eli gently tugged on her shirt to bring it down again. She let go and her shirt fell back into place. Eli sat on the floor crossing his legs and gently pulling her into his lap. She sat down and he encircled her into his arms. Adam turned out the lights once again so they were left in relative darkness and he sat down by them, then started pressing buttons on his phone and she surmised he was texting the pictures to K.C.

"I'm fairly certain they won't try anything else today, and even if they do your all close by, but what about tonight?" She asked her voice getting very small at the end. She wrapped her arms around Eli's and took a deep breath. "I mean Owen spent the night last night so I doubt my parents will let anyone else sleep over before the weekend and I told them on Monday I slept at Alli's so I could sleep at your house."

"Jake'll be there and your parents." Eli tried to assure her.

"They won't care, they got in even with the padlock on my window and they slept in my bed with Jake and my parents' home. If they really want to get me that badly even having Jake sleep in my room again won't make a difference. And anyway Reese will know somehow, he always does. They knew that I slept at Adam's; they knew that Jake and Owen were in my room last night. They'll know Jake is the only thing to keep them from taking me and they could hurt him." A couple of tears slipped down her cheeks and she turned her head into Eli's chest once again.

"I'm sorry Clare." Eli said his voice full of hurt and remorse. "I should have been there."

"You think Cece and Bullfrog would let me spend the night?" Adam asked.

Clare felt Eli shrug, "Yeah I don't see why not."

"Clare." Adam said and she lifted her head from Eli's chest to look at him. "What time do your parents go to bed?"

"Around ten I guess." She replied.

"Would Jake sneak you out and drive you to Eli's after their in bed?" He asked.

Clare smiled at Adam's plan and was glad he was still level headed enough to think clearly. "If it means keeping the Terror Twins away, especially after this morning, I'm sure he would. I'll talk to him at morning break."

"Good you'll be safe at my house tonight." Eli predicated tightening his hold on her just a little.

She kissed his cheek and nuzzled into him.

"I sure am glad you two are okay again and I'm back to being the third wheel." Adam said in a half mocking tone.

"ADAM!" Clare scowled at him slapping his leg playfully, "You are not a third wheel! I don't know what we'd do without you." She leaned away from Eli putting a hand on Adam's shoulder and kissed his cheek lightly.

Adam made a pseudo surprised face, fluttered his eyelashes and placed his hand on his cheek where she had kissed him. "I'll never wash my cheek again." He teased in a horrible southern accent.

Clare burst out laughing, she laughed so hard tears began to stroll down her cheeks, they were the first happy tears she'd shed in she couldn't remember how long. Even Eli was chuckling; it was shaking his chest and in turn shaking her and causing her to laugh all the more.

"See," Clare said trying to catch her breath again, "only you could make us laugh at a time like this."

Adam smiled proudly and then the bell rang and they all jumped a little. "Come on." Adam said standing up and pulling her out of Eli's lap. "We'll walk you to class."

Eli stood up too and they exited the room together dropping Clare at her next class. Eli kissed her cheek since the teacher was watching and couldn't kiss her the way she knew he wanted. He told her that he'd be there to get her as soon as classes let out. She smiled genuinely for the first time in days and went into class sitting at her desk. For once she wasn't worried about Reese or Fitz; she didn't feel afraid, guilty or ashamed. She felt secure, happy and loved it was a nice feeling. She sighed contentedly leaning back into the hard plastic chair and then scrunching up her face when it hit her bruised back. But even the reminder of her bruises and her encounter this morning couldn't ruin her mood, she had Eli back.

When the bell rang for morning break she saw Eli and K.C. waiting for her at the classroom doorway. They found Jake by his locker and explained the plan to him and after he found out that they'd nearly kidnapped her this morning he was more than willing to sneak her out and get her to Eli's after their parents went to bed. Then they walked to Clare's locker and she opened it to get her backpack and books out, she began pulling out books from her bag and exchanging them for ones in her locker and that's when she noticed that taped to the inside of her locker door was a red paper heart with block lettering on it which read: **WE'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME BABY DOLL.**

"E…Eli." She squeaked in a nervous gasp, opening her locker door all the way so he and K.C. could see the note.

K.C.'s posture tensed dramatically, he took the note down and put it in his backpack, she presumed to add it to their growing pile of evidence and then took out his phone and called one of the others. Eli enveloped her in his embrace kissing her cheek gently. She shrank into him, feeling safe and protected in his arms but her good mood had vanished completely and been replaced with a terrified anxiousness. A couple minutes later Clare heard a small stampede and looked up to see the others approaching with Alli, Jenna and Dave in tow.

"I told Dave everything so he can help, I hope you don't mind." Alli told her moving her from Eli's arms so she could hug her friend.

"No it's fine." Clare smiled a little at Alli pulling from the hug and going back to Eli's hold. "The more people to protect us the better."

"She's sleeping at my house tonight and so is Adam, so she'll be safe." Eli informed them.

The sudden loud screech of the bell gnawed at her already agitated nerves and startled her. Eli held her tightly and kissed her cheek.

"Connor you and Dave walk Alli and Jenna to class just to be safe, the rest of us will take Clare." Owen instructed.

Alli and Jenna each hugged Clare quickly before turning down the hall. Eli kept an arm around her as they walked in the middle of the others. They arrived at Clare's class; Wesley was already at his desk he waved at them all but looked confused. Eli kissed her softly and said to contact them right away if she saw or heard from Reese or Fitz. She nodded and went into class sitting at her desk next to Wes.

When the bell rang Owen, Drew, Adam and Eli were waiting for her. She said goodbye to Wes and went out to them. "Wouldn't it have made more sense for K.C. and Connor to walk me to gym class? At least they have that class with me and so do Alli and Jenna."

"K.C. and Mo went to Jenna's class to get her and Connor went with Dave to Alli's, they'll meet us at the gym so we can be sure your all safe." Drew informed her.

Clare nodded and went to Eli wrapping his arms around her so she'd feel safe again. He held her as tightly as he was able while still walking. Alli, Dave and Connor were already waiting at the gym doors, Jenna and the others came a moment later.

"We better go change for gym." Jenna sighed.

Eli kissed her cheek and he walked down the hall with everyone but K.C. and Connor. Clare watched him go and stood frozen in the doorway until K.C. and Jenna pulled at her sleeves to get her to move. She couldn't explain it but she had a sudden uneasy feeling. She followed Alli and Jenna to the girl's locker room and they began changing. She was moving slow her uneasy feeling making her extra jumpy.

"Come on Clare class is starting." Alli whined as she finished changing.

"Go ahead I'll be out in a minute." She called pulling her socks on.

"K we'll see you in a minute." Jenna said.

Clare heard footsteps walking away and knew that they had gone out to class; she tied her shoes and stood up to walk out to class as well but stopped dead in her tracks when a figure appeared. It was Reese! Clare gasped; her fists clenching instinctually, tears of pure terror began trickling down her cheek. Her first instinct was to scream, to get Connor and K.C.'s attention and anyone else who was listening but for some reason she couldn't. It was as if she had forgotten how. So she went with her second instinct and ran, not that there was really anywhere for her to go. She heard Reese running after her she tried to dodge around the lockers and make it out of the locker room door but he caught her.

**(ALLI)**

"Clare should be out by now; she was almost dressed when we left." Alli commented in an agitated voice as Coach Armstrong began splitting them into teams.

"Maybe we shouldn't have left her." Jenna replied looking anxious herself.

They looked at each other another couple of seconds, Jenna's face was flushed with guilt and anxiety and Alli was sure that her face looked about the same.

"K.C.!" They both said at once in almost exactly the same distraught tone. They ran over to him and caught Connor's attention a well.

"We left Clare in the locker room she should be out by now."

The four of them turned and ran to the girl's locker room.

**(CLARE)**

He caught her arm and pulled her to him, squeezing harshly in nearly the exact same places as that morning. She whimpered from fight and pain but it was nearly inaudible it was as though Reese had stolen her voice.

"It isn't nice to run from me Clare." He barked at her, shaking her violently, his face maniacal and stone like sending a terrified shudder through her body. "The chase can be fun but frankly I'm getting tired of chasing you baby doll. And I'm all out of patience I want my prize now."

He leaned in to kiss her and she felt her stomach turn, she may not have a voice but she could do one thing, when he got close enough she spit in his face. Reese flinched and she let out a nervous laugh. His face flashed surprise for a second before turning malevolent and hostile, his eyes lit with a fiery rage, his grip on her tightening even more eliciting an agonized sharp shriek from her lips. This made Reese smile and Clare realized, now that she was no longer submitting; now that he no longer had patience or any sort of kindness toward her he was happy to make her suffer, bringing her pain brought him a deviant joy. This frightful realization brought forth horrific thoughts of what he and Fitz would do if they truly got their hands on her and just as she began to feel another panic attack coming on she heard an angry and determined voice from the doorway.

"Let her go Reese!" K.C. growled at him.

Reese looked away from Clare and smiled almost mockingly at K.C., Clare saw just a glimmer of apprehension in Reese's eyes and knew that K.C was not alone.

"Make me Guthrie I dare you." He taunted.

Clare heard heavy, determined footsteps approaching them, two sets which she assumed to be K.C. and Connor. They got closer and Reese spun her around so quickly she wasn't aware it had happened until she was facing her friends and her back was being tightly held to Reese's chest. His arm was pressed so tightly around her chest it was making it hard for her to breathe, his hand digging into her shoulder with such a violent force she could feel his short nails ripping at her flesh through the cotton fabric of her shirt.

"There's nowhere for you to go Reese." K.C. said.

From her peripheral vision Clare saw Reese smile, he bent down a little licking her earlobe and Clare shivered then he shoved her forcefully at K.C. and Connor and ran out the door slipping past a shocked Alli and Jenna.

"What are you all doing in here?!" Coach Armstrong demanded loudly from behind Alli and Jenna startling all of them.

"I slipped and they were helping me." Clare said quickly.

Coach Armstrong looked them over for a minute, considering that K.C. and Connor were still holding her and she had tears in her eyes and obvious tear tracks on her cheeks she was sure he would buy this excuse.

"You need to go to the nurse Clare?" Coach Armstrong asked.

"I don't think so." She said, fearing that a walk through the empty halls would leave her vulnerable to Reese and Fitz.

"Alright everyone back to class." He commanded before turning and walking back to the gym.

Clare straightened up breaking from K.C. and Connor's hands as she did.

"You okay Clare?" Connor asked.

"Honestly I don't know." She said her voice trembling nearly as much as her body.

Jenna and Alli ran up and hugged her tightly. "We are so sorry Clare." Alli lamented a couple of tears breaking out of her eyes.

"We never should have left you alone." Jenna bawled.

"It's not your fault you guys, Reese would have gotten to me ayhow and could have hurt you in the process. They're not going to stop till they have me again." She sighed out in a whisper before walking out to gym class. She heard the others following her close behind.

**(ELI)**

Science class was two minutes from ending and he was gathering his stuff to meet Drew and Adam to go pick up Clare from gym class when his phone beeped.

**New text message from K.C. Guthrie: Everyone meet us outside the gym now!**

He felt a sharp stabbing breath catch in the back of his throat and his heart stopped for a second and then raced wildly, nearly beating out of his chest. Something else had happened what if she was hurt? He bounded from his desk clutching his backpack tightly and running down the hallway to the gym, ignoring the teacher calling after him. He saw Clare leaning against the wall Jenna and Alli had their arms around her and K.C. and Connor were on either side of her. Adam, Owen, Mo and Dave were approaching quickly from the opposite direction and he heard fast moving footsteps behind him and knew it was Drew. Clare flew into his arms the second she saw him and the rest converged around them. He embraced her as tightly as he could without crushing her. She was shaking and she'd started to cry. She was curled into him as much as she could be while remaining standing and clutched at his shirt like a nervous child would their mother's skirt while hiding behind her.

"What the hell happened?!" Eli demanded.

"We're so sorry it's our fault." Jenna and Alli cried together.

Clare lifted her head to look at Eli but kept clutching at his shirt. "It's not their fault Eli, don't be mad at them. Reese would have gotten me reagrdless and they may have gotten hurt for being in his way."

Eli's face softened as he gazed into the crystal blue eyes of the girl he loved. "What do mean would have gotten you regardless? What happened?"

The bell rang, the hallways began filling with students and they huddled closer together.

"He attacked her in the locker room; he waited till she was alone." K.C. said his jaw tight and his face a mixture of regret and ire.

"I tried to run away but he caught me, I have new bruises on my arms or darker ones anyway. He said he was getting tired of chasing me and he wanted his prize, he leaned in to kiss me. I wanted to scream but no sound came out, but I spit in his face. Then Alli, Jenna, Connor and K.C. showed up and demanded he let me go. Reese shoved me at them and then ran out." Clare explained through a few trickling tears and shaky breaths.

"I already got new pictures of her arms," K.C. told him, "but we don't have enough evidence to go to the cops with a stalking case yet. Maybe enough for a restraining order."

"They're getting more desperate and more violent." Adam sighed with a worried and lost sort of look on his face.

"They're going to take me Eli, they'll find a way. They'll wait till I'm alone anywhere and they'll take me. They'll leave with me and they'll hurt me and…" She whispered in choking sobs, she was beginning to get hysterical and he silenced her with a soft kiss.

"No they won't, not as long as we can help it." He assured her.

"But you can't always be around, there are going to be times when I'm alone, it can't be helped and Reese will know, he always knows." She sobbed.

"We won't let them get you Clare; we'll do everything we can to keep you and the rest of us safe. Dry your tears we need to get you to class." Adam's sweet and determined voice seemed to comfort her a bit and she stopped shaking in his arms and sniffled in her tears.

She wiped the rest of her tears in his shirt but he didn't mind, he just kissed the top of her head.

"I have class with Clare next but someone should walk with Alli and Jenna to be safe. Who knows what Fitz and Reese are capable of at this point?" Stated Dave.

"Connor, Mo and I will walk Jenna and Alli the rest of you take Clare." K.C. commanded.

The group broke into two; Eli released Clare with one arm keeping the other around her as they began walking to her next class. She was still gripping his shirt tightly and he wondered if she'd let go when they reached her class. She did, kissing him quickly before Dave took her hand and led her into the room. He watched her sit down at her desk and then began walking down the hall with the others.

"Adam…" He started but now that Clare was out of his arms his voice was strained with distress.

Adam put a comforting arm around his shoulders, "We'll keep her safe Eli."

He nodded but a part of him worried that they couldn't, that Clare was right and Reese and Fitz would stop at nothing to get her, to take her and then take what they wanted from her. The very thought cut at his heart like a knife and he clenched his fist and bit the inside of his lip to keep from crying.

**(CLARE)**

She was trying to pay attention to the teachers lecture but her mind wouldn't focus. She'd barely made it through gym class and only succeeded because she was on a team with her friends and they were playing dodge ball; she'd imagined the opposing team to all be Reese and Fitz it was oddly therapeutic. However the frightening encounter with Reese in the locker room had disturbed her more than she'd let on but now her raw nerves were splintering with every click of the chalk on the chalkboard, every loud breath from a student around her, every tap of a pencil against a desk. And just when she thought she was going to run from the room screaming hysterically she saw a malicious looking Fitz lurking near the classroom just beyond the teacher's vision.

"Dave." It came out in such a terribly high pitched squeak that it drew the attention of a few other students besides Dave.

They gave her an odd look and she realized she must look petrified but she couldn't seem to calm her face. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath then mustered a tiny smile.

"Hiccups." She said nervously.

The other students looked at her like she was crazy but they took their attention from her and put it back on the teacher.

Dave leaned into her and put a hand on her arm, "Clare what's wrong."

"Fitz he's here." She whispered shakily glancing toward the devilish figure smiling wickedly at her.

Dave followed her gaze and his posture immediately straightened and his hand on her arm curled around gripping her tightly but not hurting her. They watched as Fitz pulled his silver switch blade from his pocket, flicked out the blade and began twirling it in his hand. He was looking right at them, his eyes full of lust, lechery, malice and a cruel sort of perverse pleasure. A small but sadistic smile crept over his lips as he mouthed, "She's mine!"

**Update soon**


	22. The Dark I Know Well

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi**

**It's long so settle in**

**And thanks for all the reviews**

**Ch.22 The Dark I Know Well**

**(CLARE)**

Dave looked at Clare, "Text one of the others, Fitz isn't just going to come into class and take you but still." He instructed her quietly.

Clare nodded and got her phone from her purse, then brought it under her desk to send the text without the teacher seeing.

**Clare: Fitz is outside my class twirling a knife.**

She had texted Owen figuring the best person to deal with Fitz was someone who knew him well, but got no response a moment later however a very angry Owen stomped past the classroom.

"YOU SHOULN'T BE HERE FITZ!" Owen yelled and the whole class got up from their desks and went to the windows that looked into the hall to see what was going on.

Clare jumped up and ran to the doorway, worried that Fitz had a knife and Owen was approaching him. She almost ran out of the class but Dave grabbed her arms to stop her. She looked at Fitz, he still looked menacing but his knife had been put away. Fitz looked at Clare and licked his lips and Owen slugged him just as the teacher pushed out past Dave and Clare.

"Mr. Milligan what are you doing out of class?"

"Mark was expelled he shouldn't be on school grounds." Owen said calmly as Fitz stood up from the floor.

The teacher looked at Fitz, "Okay please escort Mr. Fitzgerald to the principal's office and return to class."

Clare struggled in Dave's arms and broke loose running to Owen. "Don't he has a knife, he might hurt you." She pleaded quietly to Owen.

Dave followed her out and came to her side taking her arm again. She could feel Fitz's eyes on her but didn't care.

"Miss Edwards, Mr. Turner please return to class." The teacher demanded.

"Clare get back to class, your what he wants." Owen instructed in a low voice.

"Don't worry we'll get her." Fitz taunted.

Owen turned ferocious and advanced on Fitz and he took off running, Owen ran after him.

"No Owen don't…" She began, she was near tears but Owen had disappeared around the corner after Fitz. She turned into Dave and he put an arm around her, "What if Fitz does something to him Dave? What if he hurts him because of me? I told him to come."

"Owen can handle himself Clare; he wants to keep you safe. Come on let's get back to class." Dave insisted escorting her back to the desk.

The teacher looked at them a moment and continued her lecture, a few of the other students looked at her. They obviously knew something was going on but they didn't know what, they looked like they had questions but didn't know what or how to ask. Clare was glad though she probably would have snapped at them or slapped them or something. Her raw nerves were pained with fret over Owen now and terror at what Fitz and Reese would do if they got her. She watched the clock wringing her hands together nervously, the seconds ticked by into minutes. When five minutes had gone by and she hadn't seen or heard from Owen she started to get up but Dave caught her arm and forced, gently to sit again.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To look for Owen he should be back by now, I should have heard from him." She said her voice was shaky in even in a whisper.

"You can't wander the halls by yourself, text him, if he doesn't text back then we'll go looking for him." Dave said in her ear.

Clare nodded and grabbed her phone again she sent a text to Owen asking if he was okay? A few seconds later he texted back saying he was fine and he'd chased Fitz out a back door, but Fitz had run towards the ravine so he'd come back inside. Clare breathed a sigh of relief knowing Owen was unharmed. She was still terrified and on edge and sat anxiously swinging her legs until the end of class. As soon as the bell rang she grabbed her stuff and ran out of the room, followed closely by Dave. Drew, Owen, Eli and Adam were waiting for her and she went straight to Owen hugging him tightly.

"You shouldn't have gone after him, he had a knife he could have seriously hurt you and I couldn't take it if one of you got hurt over me." She cried once she released him.

"Fitz wouldn't have stabbed me and I'd rather he hurt me than you." Owen told her.

Eli put an arm around her and she clung to him. "Let's go eat lunch Blue Eyes. The others went to get Jenna and Alli and they'll meet us in the lunch room."

Clare nodded but she didn't feel hungry but she walked with the others, Eli's arm around her and hers around his waist. They walked to the table where the rest of the group were already sitting. Owen had obviously told them about Fitz's visit because they all gave her the same look. She sat down between Adam and Eli and got out her lunch but she just picked at it.

"Clare you didn't eat anything this morning you have to eat something." Jake scolded.

She took a couple of bites but she felt sick her body and mind a mixture horror, anguish and anxiety. After she'd eaten as much as she could stand, she grabbed Eli's arm and curled into him laying her head on his shoulder. He tightened his arm around her waist, kissed her forehead and continued eating, but she saw the look of guilt and concern in his eyes.

**(ADAM)**

It was after school and the group had gathered on the front steps, Mrs. Bhandari arrived to pick up Alli and Jenna and they got in the car and waved.

"We should get home too." Jake said to Clare.

She shook her head, "It won't be safe with just the two of us, they know how to get in the house."

Adam saw that she seemed to be shaking slightly and her voice was full of distress and choked with fear. Eli had her tightly embraced in his arms but she only seemed to be taking a little comfort in this. Although after the incidents today Adam couldn't blame her for being so apprehensive and jittery.

"I have to go home and pack a bag for the night, you can walk with us and we'll do homework at the Dot together after." Adam offered and she nodded.

"No I'll drive the four of you to your house and we'll all go to the Dot to do homework." Owen said.

"We'll go to the Dot now and you can meet us when you're done." Mo said and Jake, Connor, Dave and K.C nodded.

Adam sat in the back of Owen's car on one side of Clare, Eli on the other with his arms wrapped around her. They got to his and Drew's house and they all got out, Drew unlocked the door and the five of them went in.

"I'll be back down in a few minutes." He told them and went upstairs, he packed everything he'd need for the night and the next morning and went back downstairs.

Clare was on the couch sitting enclosed in Eli's arms and she seemed very small somehow. She was so scared it broke Adam's heart.

"Come on let's go meet the others at the Dot." Drew said.

**(CLARE)**

She was in Jake's truck; they were driving home from the Dot. The others had all gone to their own homes after they'd spent 2 hours at the Dot doing homework except for Adam who went with Eli of course; and Owen who had followed Jake and Clare to their house just in case the Terror Twins tried anything. She was looking at her nails and sort of nervously picking at them, but she was tense and she knew she looked scared, she couldn't help it.

"What is it Clare?" Jake asked after a minute of nervous silence.

She looked up at him and she knew he could see the tears in her eyes. "Just wishing that the fact that Owen had to follow us home wasn't true, that you guys jokingly call yourselves my secret service squad but it's kind of accurate. I'm almost guarded as well as the prime minister or the U.S. president, but still it's not enough. As bad as it was submitting to them, letting them touch me and sleep in my bed, hiding it from all of you, lying to all of you and Eli. In a way it was better than this. Reese told me more than once in terrible detail what they'd do to the rest of you and what they'd do me to if I stopped and I believe every terrible thing he told me. At least before he was sort of kind in a way and he'd stop Fitz from going too far, but you didn't see his face today Jake. There was no kindness he no longer cared, his eyes were full of rage and lechery and almost a hate." She was shaking and tears ran down her cheeks.

"Clare they won't get you, we won't let them." Jake tried to assure her.

"You can't know that Jake. You all try so hard but Reese always knows somehow they almost got me today if Eli hadn't found me when he did they would have kidnapped me Jake and they don't have any limitations anymore." She said trying to swallow back her tears.

"And now we know that tactic and you can't leave a classroom without texting one of us first." Jake assured her.

"Yeah I know I can't even go to the washroom without Alli and Jenna with me or at least one of you but even if you all manage to keep me safe during the day what about the nights? Are we going to sneak me out every night to sleep at someone else's house?"

Jake parked the truck outside their house and turned to her, she was wiping away the rest of her tears. "We'll do whatever it takes Clare."

She nodded but she didn't really feel any better, Reese and Fitz no longer cared about hurting her, they still wanted her though and it appeared that nothing would stop them. She got out of Jake's truck and went to Owen's car, he rolled down the window.

"Thanks for following us home." She smiled at him.

He eyed her closely before replying, "If they try anything or even so much as call or text you let me know right away I'll be here in five minutes."

She nodded and managed a smile but she was sure she still looked frightened and jumpy. She stepped back and he drove off just as her Mother pulled up. Clare waved to her and went inside with Jake. Glen was already home and had dinner ready when they walked in the house.

"I'm not hungry; I'm going to go finish my homework." She said steadying her voice.

Jake gave her a look but couldn't say anything because her Mom came in at that moment.

"Clare you don't look well sweetie are you getting sick?" Her mother asked.

"No Mom I'm fine just tired, I'm not hungry though." Clare said and went upstairs to her room.

She checked the pad lock on her window, it was securely locked and her blinds were still closed. She sat down on her bed and her phone rang, she looked at it and saw it said unknown number she knew it was them and she hit accept, out of habit or fear she wasn't sure.

"You really should eat baby doll, keep up your strength. You're going to need it for what we're going to do to you."

She ended the call; Reese's voice had terrified her as much as his words. She was shaking again and could feel salt water welling in her eyes. She held down number seven to speed dial Owen.

"What happened?" His voice angry and edged with concern.

"Reese just called I'm not eating dinner and he knew, even though my blinds are still closed. He said I should eat that I'd need my strength for what they were going to do to me." She informed him trying very hard to keep her voice from shaking and cracking.

"Go downstairs and sit with your family, try and at least eat something. I'm on my way."

"Okay." She nodded as though he could see her through the phone and hung up.

She clutched her phone tightly but went downstairs.

"Change your mind honey?" Her Mom asked when she came into the dining room.

"Guess I am a little hungry." She said and looked at Jake.

"I'm gonna get seconds." Jake said going into the kitchen. He was serving himself more food and Clare stood next to him, their backs to their parents.

"Reese just called he knew I wasn't eating. I called Owen he's on his way." Clare told him and he nodded.

Clare served herself a little then she and Jake sat at the table. She took a bite and chewed it slowly. A moment later the doorbell rang and Jake got up and answered it.

"Hey I brought those notes you wanted." Owen's deep voice echoed through their entry way. Clare felt a little better just knowing he was there.

"Thanks you want to come in?" Jake asked.

"Sure, smells good in here. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Martin, Clare." Owen greeted.

"Hi Owen would you like to join us for dinner? There's plenty since Clare's hardly eaten a thing." Offered her mother.

"Sure thanks." Owen smiled; he grabbed a plate and piled it high.

Jake got an extra chair from the closet and put it between him and Clare for Owen to sit. Clare ate a little feeling somewhat safer but when dinner was done she was still on edge, every noise from outside causing her to jump just slightly. Her parents seemed oblivious but Jake and Owen could tell.

"Hey me and Owen both have to watch a movie for English is it cool if he just hangs out here so we can watch it together?" Jake asked their parents.

"That's fine Jake I have some work to do in the office." Her Mom said.

"Yes so do I, we'll be upstairs." Glen stated and he and Her Mom went upstairs.

Jake found a movie that looked like it could be homework related if their parents came back downstairs and the three of them sat on the couch with Clare in the middle. She had no interest in the movie and she kept glancing at the clock wishing her parents would go to bed so she could go to Eli's. Every time she heard a noise outside of the house she'd jump a little and occasionally grab one of them and then apologize.

"We shouldn't say anything." She said suddenly and they both looked at her. "About where I'm going tonight." She had lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Why?" Jake queried not whispering.

"Reese knew you and Owen were sleeping in my room last night even though my blinds were closed, he knew I wasn't eating tonight. What if they're listening somehow? We know they've been in the house when no one was home and Reese is just that devious." She explained still whispering.

Owen and Jake looked at each other and then they both tensed dramatically and Jake's arm came around her shoulders.

"Those bastards!" Owen exclaimed.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs quieted them and Helen's head appeared in the cut out at the bottom of the stairs a second later. "We're going to bed kids."

"Goodnight, we'll be done soon." Jake called.

"I'm gonna go pack my stuff." Clare said getting up.

They both grabbed her hands and pulled her back to the couch. "Not by yourself."

She didn't argue or shake her head or roll her eyes, she knew they were right. She nodded and keeping hold of both of them pulled them up with her. They sat on her bed while she packed clothes for the next day, and the toiletries she need for the morning in her backpack. When she was done Jake tiptoed to their parent's room and listened, they seemed to be asleep.

"I'll take her, no point in you leaving and if they are watching they will definitely follow your truck." Owen said in a whisper.

Jake nodded and hugged Clare, "Let me know when your there." He requested.

She nodded and taking Owen's hand left the house, he ushered her quickly into his car and off they went toward Eli's. They didn't talk on the drive over but Clare still felt fairly safe in Owen's charge. She always felt safest with Eli and Adam, which had more to do with the fact that they were her best friends and Eli her boyfriend than anything else. Owen was the next most comforting, she felt very protected in his company for many reasons. He was on the wrestling, football and hockey teams, he'd done amateur MMA fighting with Drew not to mention he had been a bully and was strong enough to throw a person into a door. Granted that person had been Adam but none the less. Drew was next, she felt well protected with him for almost the same reasons as Owen except that Drew was on the basketball team and not the wrestling or hockey teams and as far she knew he'd never been a bully. Then K.C. and Connor and then Mo cause frankly she really didn't know Mo that well, other than he was big and on the football team.

They pulled up to Eli's and she texted him that they were outside, a minute later he and Adam came from around the back and up to Owen's car. He thanked Owen for bringing her and she left his car for the safety of Eli's arms. Adam grabbed her backpack and the misfits went through the back door of the Goldsworthy house and snuck Clare up to Eli's room. She texted Jake as Adam put her bag down by the bed and she sat down on Eli's bed pulling him with her. Adam knowing something was wrong sat down on her other side and put an arm around her and this is why she felt safest them.

"What happened tonight Blue Eyes?" Eli asked squeezing her a little tighter.

"It wasn't even that bad I shouldn't be this jumpy. Reese called he knew I wasn't eating he said I should to keep up my strength that I'd need it for what they were going to do to me." She confessed. Their grip on her tightened a little more as a few tears began to trickle down her cheeks. "I called Owen right away and he came straight over and stayed until he brought me here but I still jumped at every single noise."

"They won't get you, we won't let them take you." Eli soothed.

She nuzzled into him wiping some tears on his shirt as safe as she felt with them she feared that they wouldn't be able to stop the Terror Twins, that they would get her one way or another. They'd nearly gotten her today more than once and as hard as her friends all tried as many rules as they made and as much care as they took to try and be sure she wasn't alone she feared that it wouldn't be enough.

"Come on let's get ready for bed." Eli said pulling her up gently. "Adam put on a movie."

Adam nodded and Eli led Clare out to the bathroom grabbing her bag for her.

"What if your parents see me?" She asked after they were in the bathroom and he'd closed the door.

"Then I'll convince them that you need to stay the night." He said placing a hand on either side of her face and looking her in the eyes as he did. "I will keep you safe." She smiled and leaned up kissing him softly. They brushed their teeth and she washed her face and then she got out her pajamas and began changing. "Do you want me to turn around?" Eli asked.

She looked at him and blinked it hadn't even occurred to her, then again her modesty had been quickly stripped away by Reese and Fitz. "They watched me change, you watching won't bother me." She said quietly.

Eli suddenly looked guilty and then hugged her tightly as soon as she had her camisole on. "Clare I'm sorry, that they put you through that, for all the things they did to you or made you do."

"Feel bad that you abandoned me when I needed you most, don't apologize for things you had no control over Eli." She said kissing his cheek.

"That I do feel bad for, I should've had better control over my anger or at least I should have told you I need some time to gain it." He admitted squeezing her tighter.

"Ow!" She squeaked and he instantly released her. She looked at her shoulder where she had felt the pain and saw fingernail marks, Eli saw them too. "Reese did that when he grabbed me today in the locker room. I don't think K.C. got a picture of it."

She saw Eli swallow hard; he brushed her cheek gently with the back of his hand. "Finish changing we'll get a picture of it and text it to K.C. in the morning."

When she had her pajamas on he grabbed her bag and they went back to his room closing the door behind them. Adam saw the nail marks right away; he jumped up and went to her brushing his fingers over them lightly.

"Reese." She said simply.

"We need a picture to text to K.C. in the morning." Eli stated.

Adam took out his phone and snapped a picture, and then looked at Clare and she couldn't quite place the look he was giving her. She was sure she'd seen all of Adam's looks by this point in their friendship but this was a new one. It was part pain, part guilt, part fear, part sorrow, part concern and something else she couldn't place. She hated terribly to see her generally happy go lucky friend so distressed on her account, but she couldn't blame him.

"I'm going to get ready for bed I'll be back in a few minutes." Adam told them grabbing his own bag and exiting the room.

When Adam left she looked over at Eli, he was undressing now that Adam was out of the room. He had his back to her but suddenly turned around, "When Adam's over I sleep in sweats but no shirt but if…"

"Eli they both slept in nothing but boxers I'll be fine, and Eli," She went over to him and put her arms around his neck, "you already apologized for how you behaved on Monday and for not telling me or Adam why and I forgave you so forget it okay? You're here now, I have you back and that's all the matters to me."

She leaned up and crushed their lips together kissing him with a feverish amount of passion as if trying to replace every drop of fear within her with passion for that one kiss. After a minute she pulled away and somehow she felt better, safer, less on edge. Eli seemed shocked and pleased and perhaps even a little worried and she bit her lip having rendered her normally eloquent and witty boyfriend speechless.

"Adam will be back in a minute you should get into bed," Eli said when he'd regained the power to speak and think.

Clare nodded and crawled into Eli's bed, the sheets were soft and cold and she curled up, propping up the pillows so she could sit. A few seconds later Eli got in next to her and embraced her tightly pulling her close to him. And then Adam returned wearing pajama bottoms and a long sleeve loose shirt that looked like it might have belonged to Drew once. Clare looked at him and scrunched up her face.

"What?" Adam asked sitting down on the rollout bed he was to sleep on.

Eli pressed play on the remote and the movie started, Adam started to get comfortable on his bed but Clare wasn't about to have that.

"Don't you ever get hot? You wear so many clothes all the time." She said getting out of Eli's embrace to pull Adam onto the bed on her other side.

"Uh yeah but if I prefer to look like a boy as I am and would rather feel a little hot. Ummm I'm just fine watching the movie from my bed." He said trying to get up again but Clare held him tightly by the arm.

"Maybe but I'm not and being in bed with the two of you is a trillion times better than being in bed with Fitz and Reese wearing nothing but boxers." She affirmed letting go of Adam and wrapping Eli's arms around her once again.

Adam looked at Eli and she felt him shrug, so Adam sat back and they settled in to watch the movie. Feeling safe between Eli and Adam and secure that the Terror Twins didn't know where she was, she was suddenly overcome by exhaustion. She snuggled into Eli and fell asleep less than fifteen minutes into the movie.

…_she blinked her eyes open to see an unfamiliar and very dark room, she tried to move but her hands were tied, she tried to scream but she was gagged. She felt cold air on her skin and realized she was naked. A face became lit in the shadows, Reese stared at her maniacally his face full of malice, in his hand a whip. He smiled sadistically and cracked the whip over her bare flesh, it made a terrible sound and stung at her skin, biting into her belly where it had come down and she screamed into the gag. And then on her other side another face became lit in the shadows Fitz smiled and licked his lips looking her over. "I've been waiting to do this a long time Clare." He said flicking his switch blade in his hand. The look in his eye of lechery, of wanting and most frightening of possession, he brought the knife to her breast and began carving M-I-N…_

**(ELI)**

She was thrashing around wildly; her breathing was nothing but frightened gasps and the occasional terrified but somehow muffled squeal. Eli was trying to hold her still but it wasn't working.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked coming to the bed.

"I think she's having a nightmare, help me wake her up." Eli requested and he knew he sounded worried.

"Clare!" They said together.

Adam pushed down on her shoulders and got her to stop thrashing so much.

"Clare wake up it's Eli and Adam your safe." Eli said.

"Clare we've got you, your safe." Adam insisted a little louder.

She made one finale loud gasp and her eyes shot open and they let go of her. She sat up looked quickly from Adam to him and threw her arms around his neck bursting into tears. He encircled his arms around her and held her as tightly as he could without hurting her. She was shaking but whether that was because she was sobbing so hard or because she was so scared he wasn't sure. Adam put his hand on her back and rubbed in gentle circles but he was looking at Eli, his eyes full of concern and Eli was sure he had the same look in his eyes.

"You're okay Clare, we have you, they won't get you." Eli soothed but she only tightened her grip on the back of his shirt.

After fifteen minutes her crying slowed and her breathing returned to normal.

"We should get back to sleep." Adam said quietly.

"I don't think I can." Clare said into his shoulder.

"Do you want to tell us what your dream was about?" Eli asked.

She looked up at him and then Adam, she was biting her lip and a few tears still slid down her cheeks, she shook her head. "No I can't it was too awful." She put her head back down on Eli's shoulder and he brushed a curl from her face and kissed her temple.

"How 'bout another movie?" Adam suggested.

He felt her nod her head on his shoulder, "There's some comedies downstairs I'll get one. Clare stay with Adam I'll be right back okay?"

He let go of her and she released his shirt, Adam put his arm around her and she leaned into him a little, gripping his shirt in place of Eli's.

**(CLARE)**

She watched Eli leave his room and took a deep shaky breath. She knew it had just been a dream that she was safe in Eli's room, with Adam and that Eli would be back in a minute. Still the dream had been more frightening than any nightmare she'd ever had, it had seemed so terribly real and chilled her to the core. She could still feel the sting of the whip and the pain of the knife ripping into her flesh. Most frightening was the fact that she was sure if or when they did get her that's exactly what they'd do to her and more. She took another shaky breath and tightened her grip on Adam's shirt even more.

"It's okay Clare it was just a dream, you're okay." Adam said in a soothing reassuring tone, tightening his arm around her and gently stroking her hair with his other hand.

A second later Eli's bedroom door opened again and he appeared with a DVD in hand. "Sixteen Candles, nice fluffy eighties romantic comedy."

She looked at him and smiled a little, "Why do you have Sixteen Candles?"

"It's Cece's." He told her putting it in the DVD player and turning it on.

She let go of Adam's shirt and he started to move and she quickly grabbed his wrist holding on tightly. He looked at her and put a hand on her arm as Eli got in the bed.

"I'll stay right here Clare, I'm not going anywhere." He assured her scooting back and leaning against the wall.

She nodded and sat back as well, Eli wrapped an arm around her and pressed play on the remote. She took his other hand and interlaced their fingers and he kissed her head. She could feel Adam at her side and she took a deep breath as she tried to concentrate on the movie and forget all about the horrible nightmare but it stayed fresh on her mind and try as she might she couldn't help but worry what fresh horrors tomorrow would bring.

**Update Soon.**


	23. Who's Crazy

**I Do not Own DeGrassi**

**Ch.23 Who's Crazy**

**(CLARE)**

She watched the movie through twice; the boys had both fallen back asleep less than half way through the first run. She on the other hand could not get back to sleep; she couldn't even get tired after her nightmare. It was dawn now but just barely, she gently removed herself from Eli's arms and slowly climbed over sleeping Adam, grabbing her bag she went to the bathroom and started the shower. She stepped in letting the water rush over her shoulders and down her back. Beginning to feel the fact that she had only gotten about 7 hours of combined sleep the last three nights, it wasn't that she felt tired or sleepy it was more a feeling of being burned out. She grabbed Eli's shampoo and began washing her hair when she heard the bathroom door open and even though she couldn't see through the shower curtain she wasn't afraid, somehow she just knew it was Eli.

"Clare?" He asked, his voice buffeted by sleep.

"Yeah I hope you don't mind I wanted to shower, your parents didn't see me don't worry. I heard your Dad leave a couple of hours ago and your Mom is still sleeping." She said before dipping her head back into the warm stream to rinse the shampoo out.

"You never got back to sleep." Eli stated his voice was pained and distressed.

"I couldn't, I'll be out in a minute just need to finish washing my hair. I had to use your shampoo, didn't think to bring…"

He cut her off, "Clare stop your welcome to anything in my house, anything of mine no need to ask. I'll let you get dressed we'll wait in my room."

She smiled a little having Eli with her again on her side again it was comforting and made her happy, she just wished it was enough to keep her safe. She finished in the shower stepping out to the steam filled bathroom. She dried and dressed, then blow dried her hair brushing it out. She wiped the mirror only to see that she looked like a raccoon the circles around her eyes were so dark. She got out her make-up and covered the circles; she still thought she looked tired her normally bright eyes seemed duller. Not much she could do about it so she gathered her stuff and went back to Eli's room. He and Adam were sitting on the bed talking but they both stopped and looked at her when she came in.

"You want to tell us about your nightmare now?" Adam asked but it was really more of a plead; they wanted to know what had scared her so terribly.

She just shook her head and sat down by Eli; he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her neck softly. "Adam why don't you go shower and we'll go down and eat." Eli said.

She shook her head again leaning into Eli, "Not hungry, just coffee please."

Adam was grimacing at her a knowing look of concern on his face, and although she couldn't see him she was certain Eli had pretty much the same look. They didn't say anything though, Adam got up grabbing his bag and going out to the bathroom. Eli took her hand and pulled her downstairs with him. He started some coffee and made a bagel for himself. He poured her a cup when the coffee was done, adding cream and sugar the way she liked it and put it on the table for her just as Adam came down, clean and dressed with his hair still wet. Eli finished his breakfast and said he was going to shower. Adam taking his place at the table just as Cece came down the stairs.

"Morning boys, you're up early." She yawned and then she seemed to notice there was an extra person in the room, she looked at Clare. "Oh good morning Clare when did you get here?"

She opened her mouth to talk but her sleep deprived mind was having trouble thinking, it didn't matter though Eli answered for her. "Just a few minutes ago, she had trouble sleeping last night and came straight here."

Cece looked at her a minute and then rushed over giving her a great big hug. "Oh you poor dear you do look tired, well you know you're welcome at our house any time."

"I do thanks Cece." Clare said mustering a small smile.

"I need to shower before school, Clare and Adam are going to wait in my room." Eli said coming to the table and pulling Clare up.

Cece nodded and the three of them went upstairs, when they were all ready for school she dropped them off. They went to the front steps to wait for the others but even though she was huddled in Eli's arms, her head on his chest, she began to feel like they were being watched.

She gripped Eli's black and grey shirt tightly and looked up at him. "I want to go inside to our lockers the others will find us there." Her voice was strained and shaking, she felt like a nervous wreck and she sounded like one and the Terror Twins had yet to make their presence known that day, but she was sure that they would.

Eli moved keeping an arm around her and they walked into the school, she looked over making sure Adam was at their side, he was of course and he smiled at her reassuringly. They reached their lockers and the boys went to theirs and opened them but Clare just leaned against hers, biting her lip and nervously waiting for the rest of her secret service squad to arrive. Connor was first he came from the direction of the office and came straight to them; he was texting someone as he walked and she guessed he was telling the others that they were inside already. This thought seemed to be confirmed when a minute later K.C. and Drew came walking up.

K.C. came straight to her and twisted up his mouth. "You didn't sleep, what did they do?"

"Nothing I just had a nightmare." She said quietly.

"A really bad one, she was thrashing around and didn't get back to sleep afterwards." Adam told them.

"Wait Jenna and Alli if they get here and no one's…"

K.C. put his hands on her shoulders to get her to calm down, something he picked up while they were dating. "Clare relax Owen, Mo and Dave are here already and they are waiting on the front steps for Jenna and Alli. Anyway Reese and Fitz haven't so much as said boo to them, no phone calls or anything and I know that Jenna and Alli will tell me if they do. You're the one they're after Clare, they might hurt us to try and get to you but they haven't bothered the rest of us except for when we're protecting you."

Clare nodded and bit her lip, she wasn't sure if this made her feel better or worse. No time to ponder over it now Alli came rushing over with Jenna and they hugged her tightly.

"Clare you look awful what did they do?" Alli exclaimed.

"Alli!" Jenna scolded.

"It's okay I know I look awful, they didn't do anything it was just a nightmare." She told them in a soft voice.

Jake joined them scowling over the fact that she hadn't slept and the boys began working out the guarding schedule for the day. Clare sank down along her locker, she was exhausted, and as the school began quickly filling with other students rushing through the halls, yelling and talking loudly she realized just how raw her nerves actually were. The girls sank dawn with her, each wrapping an arm around her and saying soothing things. When the boys stopped talking Clare looked up, Eli held out his hand and pulled her to standing once again, the other two girls stood as well.

"Alli, Jenna go with Mo, Drew and K.C. to get your books and meet us back here." Eli instructed.

They nodded and walked off, Eli pulled Clare to him and Adam opened her locker and got out her math book taking her backpack from her to place the math book inside. Jake said he was going to meet Katie but would see her at lunch and they would tell him if anything happened. When the others rejoined them they walked as one large group to the girl's math class. Mr. Armstrong was there and so were a few other students so Eli kissed her gently and the boys began dispersing to their own classes. Clare sat down at her desk, her mind was foggy she was having trouble holding onto thoughts; she attributed this to lack of sleep although her raw nerves and perpetual feeling of dread probably were not helping. Normally a math whiz she couldn't concentrate and class seemed to drag on. When it did finally end the SSS were waiting for them at the door. Connor and Dave took Alli, Adam and K.C. took Jenna and the rest walked Clare to History class. Reese was there, sitting calmly at his desk, he didn't even look up at them.

Eli's grip on her tightened, she reached up and pecked him on the cheek. "It's class Eli, with a teacher and a bunch of other students, the most he can do is poke me with his pencil again and I'll just ignore him."

She wasn't sure if she was trying to convince him or herself but Mr. McKay had already seen her and she had to go in to class. She pulled out of Eli's arms did her best to smile at the others and sighed heavily as she entered the classroom; they stayed a second to watch her and then walked away.

"Clare you were absent yesterday and weren't here when I assigned groups for today's project. I assigned them by where you sit so your group will be Jeremy, Kevin and Reese. Please take one of these and push your desks together." Mr. McKay instructed handing her a large box with a switch on it and 4 tart tins secured into the top.

Clare took it, looking at it curiously and began walking back to her desk. Reese and Kevin had already turned her desk and Jeremy's around to face the back of the room and pushed all four desks together making a sort of makeshift work table. The only thing Clare knew about Kevin and Jeremy was that they were on the Lacrosse team and they were your quintessential jocks. Not very bright, skated by on athletic ability and girl crazy chauvinist pigs, this was going to be interesting to say the least and she was pretty sure that they wouldn't stop Reese from pestering her. She set down the box just as Jeremy joined them.

"So what are we supposed to be doing?" She asked looking directly at Kevin and doing her best to ignore Reese all together.

Kevin began explaining that they were supposed to melt the pieces of broken crayon that she noticed in a basket on the table just then, in the tins and when they were melted they were supposed to use the molds to make models of canopic jars. They had already picked the ones they wanted to do yesterday so she was supposed to make the one that looked like a person.

Reese moved to her, slinging an arm around her shoulders. Kevin and Jeremy didn't even seem to notice, but knowing their reputations she wasn't surprised. She shrugged off Reese's arm and turned on the contraption dumping some white crayon pieces into one of the four tins.

"You look tired Clare, what's the matter didn't get enough sleep at your boyfriend's house?" He whispered in her ear.

Clare froze and turned to him. "How did…" She started to whisper in a shaky terrified tone.

"I told you baby doll we're always watching. You think we didn't see you get into Owen's car and drive off? We would have come into get you but with his Father home and guns in the house it just seemed like too much trouble. Besides I was hoping you'd actually get some sleep with your beloved," the word spit out of his mouth hard and oozing with venom, "boyfriend and Adam with you. Because when we do get our hands on you again and believe me we will you'll need to be well rested." He had kept his voice low enough that no one else heard but Clare was sure she looked terrified.

She looked at Kevin and Jeremy but they were paying no attention at all, having dipped their fingers in the melted crayons and now writing with their fingers on the desks and laughing. Clare rolled her eyes you'd think they were five, she sighed and took a deep breath.

"Where are the molds?" She asked looking away from Reese, doing her best not show how much he'd alarmed her.

Jeremy looked up and pointed behind him; she saw them on the table and went over to get the one she needed. She returned to the table and Reese was picking up the pie tin with his melted blue wax in it. Then he took a couple of steps toward her, pretended to trip spilling the wax down her shirt. The hot wax ran down her cleavage and onto her belly, she gasped and sucked in a surprised breath from the heat and feel of it trickling down her front, closing her eyes just slightly from the quick flash of pain and then absent mindedly biting her lip as it cooled. Her eyes opened and Reese was smiling at her lustfully licking his lips, his eyes full of lecherous wanting. He was definitely turned on which she surmised was his goal, it was hard for him to hide and he sat down at his desk. She turned away covering her chest with her arms, about to ask for a washroom pass but then stopped knowing full well Reese would simply follow her out and she'd probably never make it back to class. She grabbed her phone and leaned on her desk sending a text to the entire SSS.

**Clare: I need a washroom escort.**

Two identical texts came back within seconds. **On my way. **They both said. They were from Drew and Adam, she felt secure in the Torres brother's hands, knowing Adam would do anything to keep her safe and Drew well he would use his muscles to keep the Terror Twins from taking her. It took less than a minute for her to see them both appear near the classroom door. She walked to the front of class carefully covering her chest with her arms and grabbed a washroom pass and walked out of the room. Just as she went through the door she heard Reese ask for a washroom pass as well. Adam and Drew fell in step with her as she walked at hurried a pace to the girl's washroom.

"We'll wait out here." Adam said.

She almost nodded and went inside but then remembering that Reese had gotten a pass too and fearing that Drew may start a fight with him anyway she shook her head

"No come in and guard the door." She said in a steely determined tone and they didn't argue.

They remained by the door, leaning against it so anyone trying to open it would be pushing against their combined weight. Clare went to a sink and looked in the mirror; she pulled off her shirt draping it over the sink next to her. The boys made embarrassed sort of grunting noises and she looked over at them. Adam's cheeks were bright red and both brothers were looking everywhere but at her, she laughed and they looked at her confused.

"Come on you two are the only ones that I told in vast detail everything Reese and Fitz did, to me or with me or around me, you really think after all that I have an ounce of modesty left? Taking my top off in front of you two is nothing and anyway I'm wearing a bra which covers just as much as a bathing suit." She looked in the mirror again and began picking off the wax.

"Yeah but it's your bra which is not a…" Adam began and then stopped, "What the hell is all over your chest?!"

She looked over at them, "Wax we were using it for a project, Reese did it on purpose." She explained, looking in the mirror again and continuing to peel the wax from her skin.

"Of course he did its sexy and…" Drew started and was cut off by a loud smack and his own, "OW" as Adam hit him.

"Adam its fine Drew's right that's exactly why Reese did it and he got plenty turned on by it. Difference is I know Drew doesn't want to rape me and won't be fantasizing about this later." She said and both boys were quiet for a minute.

"Wait." Drew said suddenly and she stopped picking off the wax to look at him. "We should get a picture to send to K.C. so he can add it to…"

"No way!" Adam interrupted him. "We'll tell them and they can add it the list, I am not taking a picture of my best friend's front all covered in wax and I'm not letting you take one either."

Clare giggled as she picked the last of the wax from her skin, it was sweet how much Adam cared about her modesty even if she no longer did and it was nice that Drew was thinking about telling K.C. and for a brief moment she felt almost at ease. Her skin was still bright pink where the wax had been and the wax had not come off her bra entirely but it was good enough. She put her shirt back on and they left the washroom and walked her back to class, Reese was back at his desk already melting more crayons.

"Maybe you should ditch the rest of class." Drew said giving Reese a hard glare.

"I can't all my stuff is there and Mr. McKay knows I'm here, and anyway you guys can't ditch class and stay with me. I doubt he'll do it again, once he tries something he usually moves on. Anyway there's only fifteen minutes of class time left." She sighed.

"Me, Eli, Connor and K.C will be here to get you." Adam told her and she nodded.

She turned to go into class and then turned back to them, "They knew Adam, they knew we slept at Eli's last night." Then she quickly turned re-entering the classroom.

**(ELI)**

He grabbed his stuff and left class a couple of minutes before the bell heading straight for Clare's history class, Adam was already there with Connor and K.C. was approaching from the other side.

"K.C. add to your list of stunts they've pulled that Reese poured hot wax down her shirt." Adam said quietly when the four them had converged together.

"How the hell did he get his hands on hot wax?" Eli inquired.

Adam turned pointing into the class, "They were doing some sort of project with it."

Eli gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, he wanted to just go in there and strangle Reese. But he didn't, the only thing that would do was get him suspended and then he wouldn't be there to protect Clare. As soon as the bell sounded she grabbed her stuff and ran out to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing their lips together in a hard passionate kiss. He saw Reese glaring at them and he knew she was doing this as much to be in his arms as she was to show Reese who her heart belonged to, which was just fine with him. He wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her to him even more and deepened the kiss for moment before pulling away.

"Adam told us about the wax." K.C. said as they began walking her to her next class.

She held Eli's hand tightly and nodded. "Did he tell you they knew we were at your house last night?"

Eli stopped walking in turn making the rest of them stop, he turned to Clare to him. "What do you mean they knew?"

"Reese reminded me that they are always watching, told me that they saw me leave in Owen's car, that they would have come in and taken me except for the fact that your Dad was home and he keeps guns in the house. Then he said he was hoping I would get some sleep with you and Adam, so he knew Adam was there as well, because when they do get me I'll need to be well rested." She said quickly then bit her lip and looked down a little.

Eli took her in his arms and embraced her tightly, she laid her head on his shoulder and kept it there a minute before pulling away and pulling at his hand indicating she wanted to continue on to class. They reached her classroom and she kissed him lightly before pulling out of his grasp to go in and sit down.

"We meet at break, everyone, Jake and the girls too at the tables outside." Eli instructed.

They nodded, taking out their phones to text the others. Eli looked into the classroom at Clare again she was nervously biting her lip and picking at her nails. She looked agitated and somewhat defeated, he sighed and walked away to class.

**(CLARE)**

The bell rang for morning break and she came out of class and into Eli's arms; Adam, Mo, Owen and Drew were there too. They began walking to the front and made it to the staircase in the foyer when Jenna, Alli, and the others came walking to them hastily.

"Don't go outside, Fitz is in the tree line just beyond school property fiddling with his knife." Jake said angrily coming to stand by Clare.

"Come on," Mo instructed walking ahead and the rest followed.

They reached a dark classroom and Mo opened the door ushering them all inside, he closed the door and locked it behind them, but he kept most of the lights out.

Eli sat on a desk and pulled her to him, placing her between his legs and wrapping his arms around her. "She can't sleep at home; they know how to get into your house and after what Reese said to her about why they didn't take her last night…" His sentenced trailed off into his anger and clenched teeth but his grip on her tightened.

"I'm certain they have a way to listen, a microphone maybe even a camera somewhere. How else would Reese know so much even when my blinds are closed." She said quietly.

"How would they get a camera? Wouldn't we have seen it?" Jake asked.

"No electronic stores sell surveillance camera's small enough to hide, and you can hook up a wifi web cam to broadcast to just about anywhere as long as you know how." K.C. said.

"Fitz is too dumb to know how to do any of that but he's always been great at the five finger discount, Reese probably told him what to swipe." Said Owen.

"Reese is that devious and we know he's been keeping tabs on her that would explain how." Connor said.

"We know he's smart he said all the right things to manipulate Clare." K.C. commented and she bit her lip and turned into Eli a little more.

"So what do we do? Sneak her out again? I doubt her parents will let us all sleep at her house." Adam spoke.

"You'll have to sneak me out Mom won't let me sleep over anywhere not till the weekend again." She said mostly into Eli's chest but the others heard her.

"Forget about your Mom, I'll deal with our parents I'm more worried about keeping you away from them." Jake said in a comforting but determined tone.

"Eli will Cece and Bullfrog let you stay over tonight?" Adam asked.

"I'll tell them we have an English project to work on. What about your parents?" Eli said.

"They have dinner with Dad's firm they won't be home until late and I'll tell Mom the same thing. Clare you'll sleep at our house again, the four of us will sleep in the basement okay?" Adam's voice spoke softly urging her to look up from Eli's chest.

She looked up at Adam and nodded, "But how do we get me there? If I go home they're likely just going to follow me."

"Yeah and we have football practice afterschool." Mo reminded them.

"Fine Clare comes with us to practice; we'll just tell coach she's doing an article for the paper. She stays with us for the afternoon and we'll work out how to hide her and get her to Drew's." K.C. instructed.

"No one say anything about her being with us for the afternoon or where she's sleeping tonight once we leave this room. I don't want to chance that Reese or Fitz is listening." Owen said and the others nodded.

The loud sound of the bell made Clare jump and she grabbed onto Eli's shirt, gripping it tightly, her nerves were shot and her mind wasn't helping. Eli tightened his embrace around her and stroked her hair gently. "Come on beautiful let's get you to class." Eli said in soft smooth voice calming her just a little.

K.C. and Dave took Alli, Connor and Jake walked Jenna and the others took Clare. Wesley and Liam were already in class when she arrived so she left Eli's arms and went to sit down.

"Hey Clare are you coming to newspaper this afternoon because I was thinking…uh Clare?" Liam waved his hand in front of her face grabbing her attention.

"Sorry Liam what?" She questioned her eyes focusing on him.

"Clare is everything okay?" Wesley asked, "You've seemed very tired and stressed lately. Plus K.C. and Connor and the other guys are always walking you to class and stuff."

"Yeah what's with that anyway people have started talking." Liam said.

"Saying what exactly?" She asked incensed.

"Well at first that you were dating them all but they began walking Jenna and Alli too so now everyone's just confused." Liam told her.

Clare growled and put her head down on the desk, she couldn't stop people from talking but she hated that people's minds automatically jumped to the dirtiest conclusion. When the teacher walked in she propped her head up enough to look like she was paying attention. She wasn't really paying attention to the lecture the teacher was giving about local plant and wildlife she was trapped in her mind her nightmare from the previous night replaying over and over in her mind and she had to chew on her lip to keep from crying. Then she began feeling like she was being watched again and she looked around but saw no sign of Reese or Fitz. _"Great I'm just going crazy." _She thought and then her phone beeped alerting her to a text message. She pulled out her phone to see a text from one of the Terror Twins, opening her phone to find it was from Reese.

**You look nervous baby doll, worried that your guard dogs can't protect you? Well you should be because they can't we will get you!**

"_Or maybe not so crazy."_ She felt her chest tighten and had to control her breathing before she had a panic attack in class.

**Update Soon**


	24. The Bitch of Living

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi**

**Ch.24 The Bitch of Living**

**(CLARE)**

Reese's text message was driving her to another panic attack fast. She was trying to hide her fear, trying to control her breathing but it wasn't working very well, both Wesley and Liam were looking at her and then her phone beeped in her hand again.

**Having a panic attack precious, maybe you should go to the nurse. I'll walk you there baby doll.**

Clare bit hard on her lip feeling a throbbing from where Fitz had hit her the day before. _"Calm down Clare, if you have a panic attack and get sent to the nurse Reese will use the opportunity to take you." _She shut her eyes tight and forced herself to take several deep breaths managing to avoid a panic attack but she was still on edge. She was chewing on her lip, picking at her nails, her leg bouncing nervously under her desk. When she felt a hand on her arm she jumped a little and looked over but it was only Wesley looking at her with worry on his face. She managed a smile, releasing her lip and letting out a breath, he knit his eyebrows together and looked her over closely.

"I'm fine Wes just a lot on my mind." She whispered to him.

He gave her a smile and looked back at the teacher. Clare watched the clock intently her sleep deprived brain and raw nerves made it impossible for her to listen to the teacher. She was concentrating on controlling her breathing and the thought that as soon as class was over she could run into Eli's arms. The second the bell rang she grabbed her backpack and ran out of the classroom door straight to Eli; he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, kissing her forehead softly. She had her phone in her hand and gave it to Adam who was standing next to Eli.

"Reese was watching me in class." She said in a low voice, mostly into Eli's shoulder but Adam heard her.

"What do you mean he was watching you in class? Why didn't you text one of us?" Mo asked from Eli's other side.

"I didn't see him but I felt like I was being watched and then I got two texts from Reese and I know it was Reese because he's the only one that calls me precious and baby doll." She told them in a distressed tone.

Eli tightened his hold on her just a little as Adam looked at the texts. "Come on we need to get to Gym." Connor said.

Eli released her just enough so that they could walk and the five of them made their way to the Gym's east door. Jenna and K.C. were waiting at the door with Alli; Eli encircled her in his arms once again and kissed her softly. She left his hold reluctantly as Adam told K.C. about the texts Reese sent her and K.C. said to forward them to him. Adam does and gives Clare back her phone and she watches him, Eli and Mo walk off. Alli and Jenna take her hands and pull her into the locker room. Today Jenna and Alli don't leave the locker room without Clare and K.C. and Connor are waiting just outside the locker room for them. They're supposed to be playing volleyball but the smacking sounds of the ball hitting skin and reverberating echoes through the gym are grinding at her nerves and making her jump. She tells Armstrong she has cramps and spends the class on the bleachers curled into a ball, her head on her knees.

To her relief she doesn't see or hear from either of the Terror Twins for the rest of the day. This does little to calm her however and the football portion of her SSS still bring her to practice with them, which is currently where she is, sitting on the bench watching Armstrong bark orders at her friends and the rest of the team as they run drills. They had told Armstrong she was there to write an article about the team for the school paper so she had a notebook and pencil out to make it look like she was working. Then she felt like she was being watched, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She stood up biting her lip and turned looking behind her at the building that held the locker room; she looked all around but didn't see Reese or Fitz. She felt a hand on her shoulder, an arm lightly draped across her back and the feeling of it startled her, she turned her head to see Drew looking back at her and she let out the breath she'd been holding.

"You okay Clare?" He asked.

"I don't see them but I feel like I'm being watched and last time I felt this way Reese was watching me." She told him and her voice was shaking despite her best efforts to keep it from doing so.

Drew looked around squinting his eyes to see as far as he could, his arm came over her shoulders. "I don't see them but why don't you come onto the field with us, pretend to interview us."

Clare nodded and they walked out to the field, the other four converged on them and Drew told them she felt like she was being watched. They all looked around quickly too but of course no one saw anything. Clare couldn't be sure if she was so unnerved that she was starting to lose it or if the Terror Twins really were watching somewhere out of sight. She took her lower lip in between her teeth again and started chewing hard on it.

K.C. grazed his thumb over her pulled in lip and she looked at him, "You're going to bruise your lip or break the skin, it's been getting more and more red all day. They won't try and take you from here, not with the whole football team around."

She nodded and released her lip taking in a deep breath reminding herself that she was safe and after a few minutes the feeling of being watched went way.

**(ADAM)**

Drew unlocked their front door and they ushered Clare inside quickly. She had a firm hold on Eli's hand and wasn't letting go. He and Eli walked her down to the basement while Drew made sure the rest of the house was locked up tight and pulled the air mattress from closet. Adam shut the curtains to the sliding glass door after checking that the door was locked and then turned on the basement light. Drew came down with the air mattress and they set it up on the floor.

"You two can take the air mattress; I'll sleep on the couch." Adam told Eli as Clare seemed to be trapped in her head.

"What about Drew?" She asked softly picking her head up from Eli's shoulder to look at the older Torres brother.

Drew gave her his reassuring protective big brother smile, a smile Adam was very familiar with. "Don't worry I'll be down here too, I'm gonna sleep on the floor."

She scrunched up her face a little, "But you'll be uncomfortable."

"Clare I'll be fine and anyway I've had sleep the last the last several nights and you barely have." Drew affirmed.

She nodded and even smiled a little, laying her head back on Eli's shoulder. After he and Drew brought down enough pillows and blankets for the four of them, he ordered a pizza for dinner and they started doing their homework. When the pizza came Clare barely at half a slice, Eli gave her the worried boyfriend look and she told him she was too on edge to be hungry. They had all assured her she was safe, she had nodded but didn't look entirely convinced. Adam heard his parents car in the driveway and a couple minutes later he heard his Mom open the basement door and begin to descend the stairs. He got up taking Clare by the hand and pulling her off the couch.

"Go hide in the bathroom we'll be right out here." Adam instructed.

She bit her lip, nodded and went quickly into the bathroom, a minute later his Mom appeared.

"Hi Mom Eli and I have an English assignment due tomorrow so I told him he could spend the night so we could work on it together." Adam told her.

"That's fine Adam; I assume you cleared it with your folks Eli?" His Mom asked.

"Yes Mrs. Torres." Eli nodded.

"Alright then, I see you guys ate and it looks like you two are planning to sleep down here." His Mom stated and Adam nodded. "Okay well finish your homework boys and get to bed."

"Yes Ma'am." The three of them chorused.

His Mom smiled and went back up the stairs closing the basement door behind her and Eli got up to get Clare out of the bathroom. They sat back on the couch and the four of them resumed their homework.

"Guys." Eli said in almost in a whisper after a while.

Adam and Drew looked up to see an exhausted Clare asleep on Eli's shoulder.

**(CLARE)**

"You look better this morning." Jake complimented when he met the group on the front steps the next morning.

"I slept all night," she smiled, "and all it took was for Eli, Adam and Drew to sleep in the room with me." She added with just an edge of sarcasm.

"As long as you slept, your Mom thinks you were doing homework at the Dot until late and left early." Jake told her.

"Thanks Jake." She smiled as Jenna, Alli and the others joined them.

After everyone got their books the whole group walked the girls to Math like they had the rest of the week. A full night's sleep had lightened her mood and calmed her nerves, she hadn't heard from the Terror Twins at all the night before. Actually able to concentrate in class that morning it went by fast, she exited the classroom with Jenna and Alli to the awaiting SSS. Eli, Adam, Owen and Mo dropped her at history class, Reese wasn't there yet but Mr. McKay was and so were several students. Eli kissed her softly and she went into class sitting at her desk and watched them walk down the hall. As soon as they were gone Reese appeared, he smiled at her lustfully and she shuddered. He sat down at his desk behind her and leaned forward brushing her hair back to talk in her ear; she gripped her desk and shivered with revulsion.

"We couldn't find you last night baby doll, where were you?" Reese hissed in her ear.

"Like I would tell you that." She said through gritted teeth.

If Reese had a retort he kept it in as the teacher began class. All through class she expected Reese to pester her, poke her with his pencil or play with her hair or whisper things in her ear but he didn't. When she got up to leave however and chanced a look at him he had a confident smile on his face and it sent chills down her spine. She left the room quickly going out to Eli and wrapping his arms around her.

"What did he do?" Adam asked.

"Just said they couldn't find me last night." She told them.

Eli kissed her forehead and they walked her to class with Drew and Connor, Dave and Alli were at their desks when they arrived so Eli and the others went on their way. The whole group spent morning break in the garden and as she hadn't heard from or seen Reese or Fitz again that morning her mood was still light and her nerves relaxed. Eli dropped her at environmental science with a soft kiss and then walked off with Adam, K.C. and Mo. Clare sat down at her desk and smiled at Wesley. The teacher came in a few minutes later and started class.

"I assume you all took notes on the lecture yesterday, so I want you to partner up and we're going to go to the preserve out back and each pair needs to find an example of all the indigenous plant life I listed in the lecture. Don't think this is a chance to ditch school anyone that does not bring me all the samples they could find; you should be able to find them all, and return to the class five minutes before the bell will receive two weeks detention understood? Okay everyone partner up and get out there." The Teacher said.

Clare froze, she hadn't taken any notes, she didn't even remember a lecture. "You wanna be partners Clare?" Wesley asked from his desk beside her. "I took notes on the lecture and I have the whole list of plants the teacher wants, plus I know where to find most of these."

Clare let out a sigh, good old reliable Wesley; of course he'd taken perfect notes and knew just what they were looking for. "Sure Wes thanks."

He smiled at her and they followed the rest of the class out to the back of the school, as they passed the track she saw Owen, Mo and Drew in Gym class. Her class dispersed as soon as they hit the trees around the preserve, Clare followed Wesley as he knew what they were looking for. Wesley was telling her about the flower he'd just picked when Clare saw someone leaning on a tree from the corner of her eye, she looked up and her breath caught in her throat, her chest got tight, her heart pounding, tears rushed to her eyes and she swallowed hard to keep them back. Leaning on a tree a few feet away, grinning sadistically and twirling his knife in his hands was Fitz! His eyes were full of lust and wanting, he placed his finger over his lips to warn her to be quiet. Not that it mattered she was petrified, frozen in terror, she couldn't get her herself to scream or move or even think. Fitz took a couple of steps forward and made a stabbing motion toward Wesley. She had no doubt in her mind that Fitz would simply stab Wesley, leave him to bleed to death and take off with her. She couldn't let Wes get hurt or worse because of her, the fear for his safety overtook her fear of Fitz.

"Wesley," she said using all her will power to keep her voice steady and keep herself from showing any sign of fear. Wesley looked up at her and she forced a smile on her lips, "I have to go use the washroom why don't you go look for the other plants and I'll meet you back out here in a bit."

"Sure Clare." Wesley smiled entirely oblivious to Fitz's presence which Clare was thankful for, if he'd yelled or tried to fight Fitz she was sure he hurt Wes, possibly even kill him. Wes got up and walked further into the preserve.

As soon as Wesley was out of sight Clare turned and took off running for the track, her only thought was to get to Owen, Drew and Mo in gym class before Fitz could get to her. She had almost made it out of the trees when Fitz grabbed at her leg and she fell hard to the ground. He picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder, he was holding her legs tight, her blood was rushing to her head and his shoulder was digging into her stomach making her feel all the more queasy. She started pounding on his lower back with her fist as they walked out of the tree line but he only chuckled gruffly.

"Fitz please put me down!" She begged.

"Now why would I do that sexy?" He said his voice oozing with lecherous desire and then he slapped her ass so hard she yelped involuntarily.

They were just behind the bleachers for the track now; she looked up from Fitz's back to see that Owen, Drew and Mo were still at the other end of the track.

"OWEN! DREW! M…"

She couldn't finish because Fitz took her from his shoulder and threw her to the ground. When she hit the grass it felt like concrete, it knocked the breath from her body, the world went black for a few seconds and when it came back into view it was blurry but she could make out Fitz kneeling over her holding his knife tightly in one hand. She tried to get up but he pushed down on her chest with his other hand. She took in a few deep wheezing breaths but she still couldn't catch her breath and with him pushing on her chest it was even harder to breathe.

"Stupid Bitch!" Fitz growled at her, "You need to learn to keep your mouth shut! You belong to us we're just taking you back." The sadistically lecherous smile slinked back onto his lips and he leaned down and kissed her, tracing his knife along her jawline as he did.

He tasted like cigarette ash and stale beer; her tears were running in a river to the ground beneath her. She felt a panic attack coming on as she began gasping for air under his lips, already dizzy from hitting the ground the lack of oxygen was making her light headed and she was sure she was going to pass out any minute and then Fitz would just carry her off. The thought that she'd never see her family, Eli, Adam, Alli or any of her other friends ever again became the only thought in her mond and she began saying silent goodbyes to each of them in her head.

**(OWEN)**

He was doing sit ups, competing with Drew as to who could do more when he thought he heard their names and he stopped.

"Dude you hear that?" He asked looking around.

Drew sat up, "Hear what?"

Owen stood up and looked around, "I heard someone scream our names, I think it was Clare."

Drew stood up too, "Doesn't she have environmental science this period? Why would she even be outside? I don't see…wait there's somebody crouched under the bleachers."

Owen looked over and even though the figure was over two hundred yards away and partly hidden he'd spent enough time with him to recognize him immediately. "Fuck it's Fitz!"

They took off running for the bleachers and Drew yelled over to Mo.

**(CLARE)**

Fitz's lips finally left hers and she choked for air.

"Don't cry sexy, we're going to have lots of fun together." Fitz said with a carnal smile.

She was shaking, wheezing and coughing, crying uncontrollably; she was dizzy and Fitz became blurry again.

"Fitz ple…" she tried but couldn't get enough air.

"Fuck what's wrong with you? You gonna pass out again? Well that'll make this easier." He laughed sadistically and licked his lips.

"No." She choked out, trying desperately to catch her breath.

Fitz moved on top of her, his weight on her stomach making it that much harder for her to breathe. "Me n Reese are gonna have the best time taking your virginity." He taunted while dragging the knife across her belly.

Fitz's depraved face was the last thing she saw before darkness overtook her and she fell unconscious on the cold grass.

**(DREW)**

He, Owen and Mo were running for the bleachers as they got closer Drew could clearly see Fitz kneeling on Clare, a knife in his hand, Drew increased his speed.

"MARK!" Owen yelled loudly catching Fitz's attention and he looked up, "Get off of her I'm gonna fucking kill you for touching her."

They were almost at the bleachers now, Fitz smiled at them but then seemed to calculate the odds of three to one and he took off into the trees heading in the direction of the ravine. Mo and Owen started to go after him but Drew noticed that Clare was on the ground unconscious and she was pretty scratched up.

"Guys forget him for now we need to get Clare." Drew called after them. They both stopped and came back to him. Drew kneeled down next to Clare and started shaking her gently. "Clare, Clare."

"She's all scratched up." Mo commented.

Owen kneeled down on her other side and scooped her up into his lap and all of sudden she woke up.

**(CLARE)**

Slowly the darkness washed away and the world came back into view although it was still pretty bleary, she blinked a few times and then realized she was being held to a chest and was no longer on the ground. Fearing that Fitz had her and was trying to take her she began fighting.

"Clare it's okay it's us." Owen's voice soothed, vibrating through his chest.

She looked up into his blue eyes, his face calm but filled with concern. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, buried her face in his shoulder and burst into tears, the adrenaline leaving her body, the fear remaining and the what ifs swimming around in her head. His strong arms tightened around her and she felt two other hands rubbing at her back.

"You're okay Clare, you're okay Fitz is gone." Drew's husky voice soothed.

"He's gone Clare you're safe now, we got you." Mo said.

She just clung more tightly to Owen, she knew she was safe with them but Fitz had almost taken her. If he had kept walking after she'd yelled and not thrown her to the ground he probably would have made it off of school grounds with her. Or if he hadn't spent so long taunting her while she was on the ground Owen, Drew and Mo may not have come in time. Now that the adrenaline had left her body she was smarting, her body ached from hitting the ground twice, and she could feel the sting of the scratches on her body.

"Clare?" It was Wesley's voice.

"Wes what are you guys doing out here?" Drew asked.

"The whole class is out here we're collecting plants, what happened to Clare?" Wesley aked.

"She fell; tell your teacher we're taking her to the nurse." Mo instructed.

"Okay, sure." Wesley said and she heard him walk away.

"Owen I don't want to go to the nurse, I don't want to be at school, but I can't go home they'll know I'm home and they'll take me. Fitz almost took me, he was going to, if you three hadn't been in gym class I'd be gone, they'd be raping me right now." She sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's okay you don't have to stay at school after that, I'll take you to my place my parents are out of town for the weekend. Can you guys ditch the rest of the day?" Owen asked.

"Yeah sure." Mo said.

"Ditch the last half of a Friday, easy." Drew commented.

"Everyone can sleep at my place tonight; I'll get Tris to sleep at Tori's to keep him out of it in case those fuckers try anything." Owen informed them.

"That's great but we gotta change out of our gym clothes, what do we do with Clare while we're changing?" Drew inquired.

"Mashkour, Torres, Milligan what are you three doing under the…" Coach Armstrong's angry voice stopped and Clare guessed it was because he saw her cowering into Owen and sobbing on his shoulder.

"Its Clare coach she fell while out with Mrs. Jacob's class, we came to help her I think we should take her to the nurse." Drew told him.

"Clare are you okay?" Coach Armstrong asked.

She pulled her head from Owen's shoulder to look at him. "I think I twisted my ankle." She said through the tears.

"Okay Milligan you can carry her to the nurse you two back to class." Armstrong commanded.

"Yes Sir." They all said.

Owen stood up with her still in his arms and began walking back to school, as soon as they entered the building she looked up at him. "Don't leave me in the nurse's office please Owen. Reese will…"

"I'm not leaving you Clare, where's your phone?" He asked.

"In my backpack in the classroom. My ankles not really hurt you can put me down." She said.

"Are you sure cause you look pretty beat up to me." He said.

She nodded and he set her down, she was still shaking slightly, and her breathing was still fairly unsteady, her body still ached but she could walk. She hadn't wanted to make Owen carry her through the school but she kept a tight grip on his arm, he didn't seem to mind or at least he wasn't saying anything if he did. They walked to her class and she sat down on her desk pulling her phone out of her backpack, since she didn't know who Owen wanted to call and her voice and breathing were still shaky she handed her phone to him. He took it and pressed a few buttons, then put it to his ear.

"Grab your stuff," he instructed her. She grabbed her stuff and they began walking out of the classroom and down the hall, then he began talking into the pone. "It's Owen…she's okay. I'm taking her to the auditorium get your things and meet us there, tell Adam and K.C. to do the same."

He hung up and gave her back her phone, they went into the auditorium and it was very dark, Owen turned on the lights and walked her further into the room, she kept a strong grip on his arm. A few minutes later the doors flew open and Eli, Adam and K.C. came running in.

"Clare what happened?" Eli asked rushing to her and taking her in his arms.

"Why's she all scratched up?" Adam queried putting a hand on her shoulder.

As soon as she was in Eli's arms she burst into tears again his arms tightened around her.

"Fitz attacked her; I don't have the full story yet. Look everyone's sleeping at my house tonight my parents are out of town for the weekend. Drew, Mo and I are ditching the rest of the day and taking her over there she's too scared to stay at school. Eli, Adam you guys should come with us. K.C. you and Connor stay here with Jenna and Alli just in case and you two can join us after school. We have to change out of our gym clothes and I'll get word to her teacher that she went home for the day. Meet us on the front steps after the next bell." Owen instructed.

"Okay thanks Owen." Eli said.

A minute later she heard the door open and close again and she knew Owen was gone.

"What happened blue eyes? How did Fitz get to you?" Eli asked in a soothingly calm voice edged with distress.

"We were getting plants in the reserve for class and Fitz…" She was interrupted by the beeping of her phone, she pulled it out to see the text was from the Terror Twins. "It's them."

Adam took her phone and showed it to K.C. "It's Reese I think, he knows we're with her in here and he says she shouldn't have fought with Fitz so much, she's only going to pay for it later."

Clare buried her head into Eli's chest and he tightened his grip on her even more, the bell rang and she jumped. "Come on let's go meet the others on the steps." Eli said into her ear.

She nodded and they walked out to the front, Connor was there already with Dave, Alli and Jenna and the girls came rushing over to her.

"Clare! Oh my god are you okay?" Alli exclaimed.

"I'm telling Snake that Fitz was on school grounds again. He's not a student so it's trespassing." Connor told them.

"Clare what happened? Owen said Fitz tried to take you!" Jake's angry and worried voice came from behind her.

"Alright lets go." Owen said walking down the steps and waving them forward.

She, Eli, Adam, Drew and Mo got into Owen's car with him and he started driving.

"Jake, Alli and Dave are going in his truck to your house in case Reese is watching. They'll double back to the school after." Drew informed them.

Clare was sitting on Eli's lap in Owen's backseat; her head buried on his shoulder she had her arms wrapped around his neck and was gripping at his shirt. She wasn't crying anymore but her encounter with Fitz a short while ago had completely terrified her. They arrived at Owen's house and everyone got out and followed him inside. The others looked around Owen's house curiously, apparently no one had been there before, but Clare just clung to Eli. She was feeling safer, now that she was away from school and with the five of them with her and yet she was still so frightened after what happened with Fitz. Eli took her backpack from her and set it on the floor, then he sat down on the couch pulling her with him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

Then Eli's phone beeped and he pulled it from his pocket to see the text, Clare saw it too and felt the blood drain from her face.

**You can't hide her forever Goth boy. You can't keep her from us. She's ours, she belongs to us and sooner or later we will get her again. When we get our hands on her, and we will, we're going to do such marvelous things to her. I bet she looks sexy in handcuffs and leather.**

**They just get more and more frightening don't they**

**Update soon**


	25. Poor Thing

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi**

**It's a bit of a filler chapter but necessary**

**Ch.25 Poor Thing**

**(CLARE)**

The others were talking in the kitchen; Eli tried to hide his phone but it was too late she'd seen the text, her chest got tight, she gasped catching it in her throat and then became hysterical.

"They're going to take me," she whimpered nearly inaudibly, her heart was pounding she started hyperventilating as another panic attack began. "They're going to kidnap me Eli, take me from you, take me back!" Her voice rising just slightly but her breathing becoming more erratic.

"ADAM!" Eli called to get the boys attention. "She's having a panic attack!"

Adam came over kneeling in front of Clare and gently put his hands on her wrists. "Clare focus on me okay, deep breaths." She looked in his eyes and took a shuddering deep breath. "Good, again." Adam instructed.

Another shuddering deep breath, then a steady one and another and the panic attack subsided. Eli put his arm around her again and Adam sat at her other side on the couch.

"What brought that on?" Mo questioned.

Eli took out his phone again, "They're texting me now." He told them handing the phone to Adam.

Adam looked at the text, Clare felt his body tense next to her, his face flashed fear just briefly and then became red in anger. Adam passed the phone to Drew and they looked at the text. Clare watched their faces as they became irate, jaws clenched, eyes narrowed; Drew growled from the back of his throat.

"Those fucking bastards I'm gonna rip their fucking throats out!" Owen asserted as Drew handed Eli back his phone.

They all sat down, a tense angry silence filling the room. As safe as Clare felt at Owen's house with the five of them the text had distressed her and made her uneasy. She was biting her lip and wringing her shirt in her hands.

"What's that?" Drew said suddenly and they all looked at him.

Drew leaned forward towards Clare and she released her shirt and he gently lifted it to reveal a shallow cut; it was red with dried blood and extended the length of her stomach just above the waist band of her jeans.

"Fitz." She said quietly.

"There's a washroom down the hall, Eli take her in there and get pictures of that and her scratches and anything else he did." Owen instructed.

Eli pulled her off the couch gently and walked her back to the washroom closing the door behind them. He took pictures of the scrapes and scratches along her arms and legs first.

"Take off your shirt so I can take pictures of your stomach." Eli requested in a soft kind voice.

She pulled her shirt off and turned to the mirror so she could see for herself. Aside from the cut she also had a few scratches from hitting the ground when he grabbed her leg.

Now that she was aware of the cut on her belly and her many scratches they stung terribly, she also became aware that her back was throbbing and ached. "My back hurts."

Eli gently ran his hand along her back and she flinched just slightly. "You have a developing bruise, a very large one."

Eli stepped back a little and took a picture of it, then he turned her and snapped a few pictures of her front. She put her shirt back on and they rejoined the others in the living room, they had been talking but fell silent upon seeing her and Eli. She sat on the couch again and Eli sat next to her.

"Okay so what happened?" Mo asked.

"We were supposed be collecting samples of native plant life from a list. I was working with Wes and then I saw Fitz, leaning on a tree with his knife in his hand. He threatened to stab Wes and I knew that he would, that he'd hurt Wes to get to me and I couldn't let him. I told Wes I had to use the washroom and waited till he walked away and then I ran, back toward the school. I was trying to get to you three in gym class before Fitz could get me but…" relaying the story brought the fear back as though it was happening again in that moment and she stopped to take a deep shaky breath. Eli wrapped his arm around her and Adam took her hand.

"Your safe here Clare, we're all here. The text said we couldn't hide you forever which means they don't know where you are." Mo assured her.

She nodded bit her lip briefly and continued. "But he caught my leg and I fell to the ground, that's where all the scratches came from, hitting the brush on the ground. Before I could get up and run again he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and started walking off with me." Thoughts of what would have happened if Fitz had actually made off with her began invading her mind and she had to stop, shutting he eyes tightly and taking a deep breath. Eli embraced her more tightly and Adam squeezed her hand, she opened her eyes. "I saw you three in gym and screamed for you and Fitz took me off his shoulder and slammed me to the grass, hard enough to knock the wind out of me."

"And give her a giant bruise on her back," Eli added.

"I tried to get up and he pushed me down. He was angry at me for yelling for you, he told me I belonged to them and they were just taking me back and then he kissed me." She shuddered remembering the kiss, the taste of stale beer and cigarette ash still on her lips. "I was already dizzy and short of breath and started having a panic attack and I was sure that I was going to pass out and Fitz would take me away." She looked at Eli as few tears began slipping down her cheeks. "I thought I'd never see you again." She looked at Adam, "Or you or any of you. He finally stopped kissing me and told me not to cry, that we were going to have fun. I tried to talk but I couldn't get enough air. He got on top of me, dragged the knife across my stomach that's where that cut came from. He said he and Reese were going to have the best time taking my virginity and then I passed out."

Having finished her account she put her head on Eli's shoulder as her tears ceased. The room was filled with a tense silence, the others incensed and sort of anxious. They would glance at her, look at each other and then look away. The growl of Mo's stomach broke the tension.

"Lunch time, come on we have ham, turkey, pastrami and because Tris likes it, bologna lunch meats." Owen said standing up and walking behind the couch to the kitchen. "We have everything for sandwiches and there's chips in the pantry and soda's in the fridge."

Everyone else got up following Owen to the kitchen, even Eli but Clare remained seated and Eli looked back at her. "Don't you want some lunch?"

"Not hungry." She said quietly.

"Clare you had orange juice for breakfast, you didn't eat anything at break, you have to eat." Eli scolded.

"Raw nerves and fear don't make for much of an appetite." She explained as she heard the other boys busily and noisily making sandwiches in the kitchen behind her.

Eli sat on the couch next to her again taking her hands in his. "You're safe now Clare we have you, they don't know you're here."

"I know and I feel safe with all of you I do, but Fitz almost had me today. You didn't hear him or see his face when he told me I belong to them. You saw their text Eli, Reese said I belong to them and they were going to take…"

He cut her off, "You belong to me Clare, not them only me."

"HEY!" Adam griped from behind them.

Clare giggled, "And of course I belong to Adam too." She said looking back at him and he smiled.

"Yes Adam too but not Reese or Fitz." Eli said as he pulled her up from the couch he kissed her softly, they walked into the kitchen and Eli began making himself a sandwich.

Clare grabbed a soda from the fridge and kissed Adam's cheek. "Thanks Adam for always knowing how to make me laugh."

Adam smiled at her, "You do belong to us Clare, not them, you belong to all of us."

"That sounds kinky." Drew snickered.

Adam grimaced smacking his brother upside the head hard enough to elicit an "ow" from Drew and Clare giggled. "What I meant was that we're all your friends and we're all going to keep you safe because we all care about you and in that sense you belong to all of us, but not Drew because he can't keep his mind out of the gutter."

"Hey!" Drew complained.

Clare giggled and kissed Drew's cheek. "I belong to you too Drew, you're my friend and your helping keep me safe." Clare assured him.

Drew smiled and stuck his tongue out at Adam, Clare shook her head and rolled her eyes, as they all sat down at the oval dining table that luckily sat six. She wasn't hungry enough to eat a sandwich but she grabbed a few chips to satisfy Eli.

"I think Reese knew," she said quietly after a few minutes and they all looked at her. "That my class was going to the preserve today. It can't be a coincidence that Fitz was there. I know we weren't that far from the ravine but he showed up so quickly and when I left history class Reese had this…self-assured smile on his face."

Eli put his arm around her and kissed her cheek, Mo who was sitting on her other side put a hand on her back as the group fell silent again.

"Okay distraction time, let's watch a movie." Owen said.

They went back to the living room and Owen put on a movie. Clare sat on the couch sipping her soda, Eli's arm around her as he finished his lunch. They watched movies through the afternoon until there was a knock at the front door. Clare gasped, jumped and huddled into Eli; his other arm came around her and held her tightly.

"Relax it's probably just K.C. and Connor." Drew said as Owen got up to answer the door.

She heard Owen open the door and then K.C. and Connor's voices as they greeted him and she relaxed. They joined the others in the living room as Mo paused the movie.

"Any sign of the Terror Twins?" K.C. asked.

"Haven't seen them but they sent me this just after we got here." Eli said handing his phone to K.C. and Connor and they looked at the text and then handed the phone back to Eli. "I got pictures of her injuries from her encounter with Fitz; I'll forward them to you and the text too."

"Snake alerted the officers at DeGrassi about Fitz and filed a trespassing report. They're going to double the number of officers at the school for a few days next week." Connor informed them.

Clare smiled a little and nodded but somehow she wasn't sure it was going to help.

"Oh and Sav is home for the weekend, he picked the girls up from school." K.C. told her.

"Good, if Sav is there it's another reason to deter them from going to Alli's." Clare said.

"Yeah but they haven't paid any attention to Alli or Jenna other than to get to you." K.C. reminded her. "Jake said he was going to tell your Mom you were spending the weekend at Alli's to work on a project with her and Jenna."

"Great so after tonight where do we hide her?" Adam asked.

"We can all stay here for the weekend, or at least as many of us whose parents will allow it. My parents won't be back till Monday morning after we leave for school. I'll get Tris to stay at Tori's for the whole weekend; he's done it before so I know it'll be okay." Owen told them.

"Cece and Bullfrog will let me stay all weekend." Eli said.

"I can tell Mom I'm staying at Eli's for the weekend." Adam shrugged.

"I'll just tell Mom I'm staying here but leave out that the rest of you will be here." Drew added.

"I'll have to check with Snake and Spike and they already think I'm staying at K.C.'s tonight." Connor spoke.

"My Mom should have no problem letting me stay all weekend as long as I make my shifts at Little Miss Steaks tomorrow and Sunday." K.C. told them.

They all looked at Mo, "Oh yeah I can stay all weekend no problem."

"Okay good so tomorrow we should all go home and get clothes and…" Drew began but Clare cut him off.

"No." She said quietly and they all looked at her. "No if you all go home, if I go home, they could follow one of you. They'll certainly follow me and it'll lead them straight here, even with all of you here if they know I'm here…no we can't go home."

"She's right we'll go to the mall tomorrow and you guys can get some clothes for the weekend." Said Owen.

"Great so what do we sleep in tonight?" Mo asked.

"I had both Reese and Fitz in my room and bed in nothing more than boxers, you can all sleep in boxers it won't bother me." She announced and they all looked at her.

"Everyone sleep in their clothes." Eli and Adam said together.

**(ADAM)**

He was helping Clare make up the fold out couch that Eli, Clare and by her insistence Adam were going to sleep on. The others were with Owen getting air mattresses and stuff for them to sleep on. When Clare's phone beeped they both froze and looked at her purse.

"It's probably Jake checking in." She said with a nervous smile but he could hear the anxiety in her voice. She pulled her phone from her purse and bit her lip as tears came to her eyes. "It's them." She said handing him her phone.

**Sleep well tonight baby doll, we'll find you tomorrow I promise.**

Adam hugged her close. "They can't get you, not with all of us here. They don't know you're here and we won't leave your side tomorrow either."

"What happened?" Drew asked coming back into the living room.

"They sent her a text." Adam said handing Drew her phone.

Clare broke from Adam's arms and sat on the bed as the others returned to the room. Adam took Clare's phone back and forwarded the text to K.C. after the others saw it. Once everyone had their beds set up they put in another movie and Clare curled into Eli. Halfway through the second movie Clare and Eli were asleep and it didn't take long for Adam to fall asleep as well. He woke up the next morning when he heard noises in the kitchen, he sat up and looked over the back of the couch and Drew smiled at him, his mouth full of bagel.

"You know," Clare yawned sitting up beside Adam, "after a weekend of having six more teenage boys in your house I think we'll have to restock your house with food."

"Don't worry Mom'll buy food on Monday when she gets back." Owen assured her.

Clare stretched and looked to her other side. "Where's Eli?" She asked.

"He's taking a shower." Drew informed her.

"You guys hungry? There's bagels and cereal, coffee and OJ." Owen said.

"Just coffee." Clare said getting out of bed.

"Nope you're eating if I have to feed you myself." Adam insisted.

Clare scrunched up her face at him but he sat her down at the table and went to make her a bagel. Mo, Connor and K.C. were already at the table eating and talking. When Clare's phone rang they all froze and looked at her.

She got up from the table and got her phone, "It's okay it's just Jake." She told them before answering her phone. She started talking to Jake they would be there all weekend and were going to the mall that day to get clothes.

"We should have Jenna and Alli meet us at the mall." K.C. said.

"Good idea, I know Clare will feel better if they're with us. I know the Terror Twins haven't bothered them at all but she keeps worrying about Alli and Jenna anyway." Adam said.

"I'll call Jenna." Said K.C. just as Clare hung up with Jake.

Clare was about to put her phone down again when it beeped. "It's them." She said quietly after looking at the phone.

Adam and Eli, who had come back to the living room just then, rushed to her. Eli took her in his arms and hugged her tightly while Adam took her phone and looked at the text.

**Hope you slept well last night precious. Your body guards can't hide you from us all day. We will find you and take you back. You know you belong to us.**

Adam forwarded the message to K.C. and turned off her phone.

**(ALLI)**

"Sav why are you following us?" Alli whined as he came into the mall with her and Jenna.

"I'm not following you. I told you I was coming to the mall too besides you said you were meeting Clare; I thought I'd say hi to her." Sav said.

"I'm sure she'll be glad to see you but we're not just meeting Clare, I mean we are but spending time with Clare means spending time with seven boys." Jenna said.

"What do you mean?" Inquired Sav.

Alli spotted Clare near the food court, she looked like she had slept which was good but Eli was still holding her closely and Adam was standing right next to her, the football players making a tight semi-circle behind them. "That's what we mean." Alli said pointing.

"Okay I know why she's with Eli, Adam, K.C. and Connor but when did Clare become friends with Mo, Owen and Drew?" Questioned Sav.

Alli looked at Jenna unsure of how to answer that but it was too late the group had seen them and waved. "Hey Clare, guys." Alli said.

"Hi girls, hey Sav good to see you." Clare smiled.

"Yeah you too." Sav said slowly looking at the group.

While Sav exchanged pleasantries with the guys, Alli and Jenna turned their attention to Clare.

"Dave will meet us here at lunch and stay and then he'll take me and Jenna home. So how'd it go last night? Anything happen?" Alli queried.

"They didn't know where I was but they texted Eli when we got there, and texted me once last night and once this morning." Clare informed them. "What about you guys anything?"

"Not a peep but they wouldn't dare especially not with Sav home, besides we're not the ones they want." Alli said.

"Yeah they haven't tried kidnapping us from school; twice." Jenna commented.

Sav had been talking with Mo but he suddenly fell silent and looked at the girls a shocked and confused expression on his face. "Wait what? Someone tried to kidnap you? What the hell is going on? Why would they come to our house or after Jenna and my sister?"

"They wouldn't…" Drew started but Sav interrupted him.

"They who, who tried to kidnap you?!"

"Reese and Fitz," Owen told him.

"Right and they won't come after Alli or Jenna Clare is just paranoid, worried about her friends." Mo assured him.

"I'm still confused." Sav said.

"They threatened Alli and Jenna and the rest of us but they will only hurt one of us if we're standing in the way of them getting to Clare. She's the one they want, they've been stalking her." Adam informed him.

"Stalking you, they tried to kidnap you?!" Sav exclaimed looking at Clare.

Clare nodded and bit her lip.

"Yes but all of us and Dave and Jake are going to protect her and your upsetting her now go away." Alli said pushing her brother off.

"Yeah but…" He started.

"No not another word and don't say anything to Mom and Dad she doesn't want her parents to know. Dave will bring us home by dinner; we'll see you there now go." Alli said shooing Sav away. He looked at the group once more, back at Alli and then walked off into the mall. "I'm so sorry Clare Sav doesn't always know when to stop. Come on I believe we're supposed to be buying you clothes for the weekend."

Alli pulled her friends hand and began walking toward the stores and the others followed. At lunch most of them had bought what they needed and they met Dave in the food court. Everyone got food and sat down; even Clare was eating a little.

"Do we have enough to go to the cops yet?" Alli asked.

"K.C. and I tried this morning, they said she can file restraining orders but Clare refuses to do so. The phone numbers they call and text her from trace back to buner cells so they can't prove it was either of them that sent any of the texts or made any of the phone calls. She can file assault charges against Fitz since Eli saw him hit her and Owen, Drew and Mo saw him sitting on her with a knife in his hand." Connor told them.

"Yeah but he gets like a fine and maybe a night in jail and there would be a trial and he'd be free until the trial and even if he is found guilty of assault his maximum sentence is like two months in juvie, with good be behavior he'd be out in a few weeks and even angrier. No we're not going to the cops or my parents until we have enough to send them both away for a long time." Clare asserted and Eli put an arm around her.

The group went silent Clare was agitated her head on Eli's shoulder and they all finished their lunch in silent contemplation.

"I'm going to the washroom." Jenna said breaking the silence when she had finished eating.

"Me too." Clare spoke getting up from the table.

"Wait for me." Alli said hopping up.

She linked her arms with Clare's and Jenna's and they went to the girl's washroom. Clare went to the mirror and looked at herself, Jenna and Alli went into two of the stalls.

"Ugh I look terrible and I actually slept last night! I'm surprised Reese and Fitz haven't gotten turned off by how burnt out and frazzled I look." Clare commented her voice echoing through the bathroom.

"Knowing their depraved minds it probably turns them on." Alli commented flushing the toilet and Jenna laughed.

Alli opened the stall door and went to the sink washing her hands; Jenna joined her at the sinks a second later to wash her own hands.

"We'll wait outside the door for you Clare." Jenna said as they dried their hands but there was no answer.

"Clare?!" Alli said anxiously.

Still no answer, they went to the stall doors and began pushing them open, all the stalls were empty and there was no sign of Clare. The girls looked at each other the blood from both their faces had drained; neither girl seemed to be breathing. They both knew Clare wouldn't have left the washroom without telling them, nor would she have walked back alone. She was gone! It took a moment for them to breathe again, to be able to think and for their feet to move and when they did they took off running for the guys.

As soon as they saw the boys at the table they started yelling together. "ELI! ADAM! GUYS SHE'S GONE!"

**Yes I know terrible cliffhanger to leave you with. I should have the update up by Fridayish.**


	26. Still Hurting

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi**

**A lot to fit into the chapter so it's fairly long.**

**Ch.26 Still Hurting**

**(ELI)**

He was talking with Adam and Dave when the shrill frantic yell of Jenna and Alli silenced them all and they turned to see the girls running to them.

"ELI! ADAM! GUYS SHE'S GONE!" The girls yelled together.

"We were in the stalls and we thought Clare was too but she wasn't, there's no sign of her in the washroom." Alli said with tears in her eyes and panting just slightly to catch her breath.

Eli froze a sickly sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, his mind only able to make one thought; they had her. A haze seemed to settle over the rest of reality, he couldn't move, couldn't see anything past the group of them, he wasn't even sure he was breathing until he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Adam looking back at him. He let out a breath and the haze lifted and he realized K.C. was talking.

"Alli call Sav you and Jenna need to go home; Dave you should follow them." K.C. instructed.

"No I'm not leaving…" Alli started to argue; the girls were clutching each other's hands and sobbing lightly.

"I'm not taking any chances that they'll try and hurt you to get Clare to cooperate. Besides when we find Clare she's going to want to know that the two of you are safe. We'll call you as soon as we find her okay?" K.C. assured them.

"Okay." Alli nodded and then turned to Eli, "I am so sorry Eli it's all our fault we should have…"

Eli put his hand on the brunette's shoulder, "No Alli they waited for the right time to grab her, one of us should have gone with you. I'm just glad neither of you got hurt, call Sav and get home."

Alli nodded and pulled out her phone, she told Sav they were in the food court and he needed to come take them home. Owen gave Dave a spare key to his place and asked him to drop off all the stuff they had bought for the weekend. Leaving the girls with Dave and knowing Sav was on his way the rest of them walked towards the washroom to look for any sign of Clare or which way the three of them had gone.

"Eli try calling her." Connor suggested after they had looked in the washroom.

Eli took out his phone and held down one to speed dial Clare and put it on speaker as they all huddled into a tight group, it picked up after the third ring.

"Goth boy. I told you she was ours and we'd take her back." Reese's viciously noxious voice sent a shiver down his spine.

Everyone tensed; Eli clenched his jaw, too angry and afraid for Clare to get any words from his mouth.

"Where is she?" Mo demanded angrily.

"Don't worry she's in good hands." Reese said confidently in a taunting voice. "Right Fitz?"

Instead of an answer from Fitz they heard a muffled terrified, pain filled scream and Eli's heart stopped. He could feel tears in his eyes, a sharp breath caught in his throat as his fist clenched and his short nails dug into his flesh.

"We're going to fucking kill you! Don't touch her again!" Owen threatened and Eli finally let out his breath.

They could just hear the shortest, tiniest whimpering gasp from Clare but it was enough to make Eli feel sick to his stomach with anxiety and fear for the girl he loved.

"Oh we are going to do so much more than touch her jock boy. Now just to make sure you don't try and call her again or track the GPS on her phone we'll be ditching it here. Say goodbye Eli." And then there was dial tone, Eli couldn't seem to move, his terror had over ridden any ability his body had to function.

Adam took the phone and put it in Eli's shirt pocket; for a few seconds they all just stood there, he couldn't see anyone's face as he was looking at his now empty hand but they all had the same angry posture.

"We need to split up they couldn't have gotten far." Mo instructed breaking the silence. "K.C. you Adam and Eli go that way, Connor and Owen that way, me and Drew will head this way."

**(CLARE)**

"Ugh I look terrible and I actually slept last night! I'm surprised Reese and Fitz haven't gotten turned off by how burnt out and frazzled I look." Clare complained opening her purse to find her foundation.

And then a hand came over her mouth and an arm around her chest, pinning her arms to her sides. She looked in the mirror but already knew who her captors were; Fitz had a strong hold on her and a look of lust in his eyes. Reese looked pleased and somehow malevolent all at once.

"Scream or try to fight and I will stab them as soon as they open those doors understand?" Reese whispered in her ear tickling Fitz's sliver switchblade along her neck to make his point.

She was petrified for herself and her friends, hot tears ran fast tracks down her cheeks breaking on Fitz's hand, she managed a nod, clutched her purse tightly in her hand and they began walking from the washroom just as she heard Alli reply to her comment. As soon as they exited the washroom Fitz removed his hand from her mouth and moved to the side of her so they could walk easier. Reese handed the knife to Fitz and he held it against her back, Reese walking next to them took her hand in his and held it tightly. They were walking toward the end of the hallway she saw no exit but did see a corner, the hallway it's self was dimly lit and void of people so despite how terrified Clare was sure she looked no one was there to see her.

"If you scream or try to run we will go back to the washroom and stab your friends anyway understand?" Reese warned her, his tone was callous and cruel and stabbed at her causing her to shiver.

She managed a nod as she sniffled, the thought that she was being taken by them that she may never see Eli or anyone else again washed over her and sank to the pit of her stomach with a horrified sick feeling. Her mind began racing with thoughts of how she might get away and what Reese and Fitz were going to do to her if she couldn't. They walked around the corner and she saw a door, they went through the heavy metal door to the shadowed alley way, as her mind became flooded with horrifying thoughts she began to tremble slightly and walking became more difficult. Now that they were outside she thought she would try talking to them; she didn't think for a second that she'd be able to reason with them into letting her go she just hoped she could stall them long enough for Eli and the others to find her.

"Reese please." She pleaded shakily, unable to control her voice or her fear. She sounded like a sniveling child, her voice so small and choked with anxiety it sounded strange to her, like she was hearing it from far away. "You said I could stay with Eli that was…"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence as Reese spun her suddenly and slammed her to the wall, her head snapped back and hit with a hard smack and she whimpered in pain, shock and fright. Her eyes already bleary with tears became even more clouded and for a few seconds she couldn't even focus on them. Her stomach lurched from the impact and then churned from the pain. The impact on her already bruised back sending a throbbing ache through her body and knocked the wind out of her, she coughed in a meager effort to get her breath back. Reese had her pinned to the wall with his palms digging into her shoulders, not that she could have moved at that moment anyway and Fitz still had his knife in his hand toying with it and watching the scene in amusement.

"I said you could stay with Eli when you were keeping your mouth shut. As soon as your guard dogs found out the deal was off." Reese barked at her, his face red with anger, his eyes full of malice.

Terror filled, panic-stricken tears flowed from the corner of her eyes like rivers. Her heart was pounding so furiously she was sure they could hear it beating through her chest. She was dizzy and nauseas but wasn't sure if it was from the impact of hitting the wall or Reese's words and demeanor that were sending horrified chills down her spine.

"But…but...I didn't…Alli…she saw…" Clare tried desperately to explain but her voice was so choked by tears, fear and labored sobbing breaths she couldn't get more than a couple words out at a time out.

And suddenly Reese's face, eyes, whole demeanor changed; as though someone had flipped a switch and he'd become a different person. His posture relaxed, his grip on her loosened to the point where he wasn't hurting her. His face became soft, almost kind and understanding; his eyes became lighter and were filled with an almost apologetic sympathy. He took one hand from her shoulder and caressed the back of her cheek so softly that it tickled; she still flinched just slightly at his touch.

"I know baby doll, you weren't the one to tell them about our deal. You kept your mouth shut like a good girl." And then his hand left her cheek and moved to her throat, not squeezing just resting with enough pressure to frighten her even more and make it just a little harder for her to breathe. His eyes turned dark again filling with ire and his features became hard and sharp once more. "But you shouldn't have left your phone out so Alli could see the text and you shouldn't have told them anything."

"I'm sorry." She choked out and he removed his hand from her throat. She took a couple deep breaths, "Please I love Eli, I don't want to leave him."

Then her phone rang in her purse and Fitz snatched it from her hands, he pulled out her phone and dropped her purse to the ground.

"It's Emo boy." Fitz snarled his lip curling up in some sort of perverse pleasure with the situation.

Reese looked at her his face softening again but not completely, it relaxed into a smug expression but his eyes remained dark. He took the phone from Fitz while grabbing her arm and handing her to him. Fitz put one hand over her mouth as his arm came across her torso, pinning her arms at her elbows. Reese answered and put the phone to his ear but Clare couldn't make out the conversation as Fitz bent his head down to whisper in her ear.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to fuck you Clare?" His husky whisper was low and filed with carnal lechery, he moved behind her and she could feel his knife in his pocket, at least she hoped it was his knife. "I've been wanting to hear you scream my name as I pound into you for a long time, and tonight you will!"

She gasped under his fingers, struggling in his hold; she began pounding on his thighs with her clenched fists and shut her eyes tight as her tears rushed with a new fury. She was sure she wasn't really hurting him, she could barely move or breathe. Suddenly she felt his cold fingers on her belly and she gasped and stopped moving, her eyes shooting open from shock. His hand quickly reached up under her bra and grasped her left breast firmly but without hurting her and a second gasp escaped her lips only to disappear in his hand. Then three of his fingers found her nipple and he squeezed it like a vice and twisted round with such bruising force she thought he might rip the skin. She screamed in agony and terror, but even this blood curdling scream was mostly ghosted away by his hand. Her eyes had shut tight, more tears flowed down her cheeks and she was trembling again from fear. He let her nipple go after a few seconds bringing his hand back down to her breast but her nipple still throbbed and was so dreadfully sore and painfully sensitive that the light brush of the satin from her bra caused her to lurch in pain.

"Make one sound or cry for help and I'll do it again, harder and longer understand?" Fitz said in a low horny voice next to her ear and now she was sure the thing she felt in his pants was not his knife as even through his jeans she could feel his erection throbbing.

She ventured to open her eyes, it was hard to focus through the tears but Reese was still on the phone, his expression was bemused and his eyes clouded with lust as he watched Fitz and her closely and just like Fitz she saw a bulge in Reese's pants as well. She shut her eyes again tightly deciding darkness was better. Fitz's hand had left her mouth after she'd nodded in agreement to keep quiet and now his hand found its way under her jeans and her panties, his fingertip found her clit and grazed it roughly, rubbing in hard circles and her eyes shot open again. She began to make a whimpered gasp but when Fitz's other hand began moving up to her breast again she sucked it in and bit down hard on her lip. Reese was watching her with such an amused intensity that she shut her eyes tight again to not have to watch his depraved voyeurism. Fitz's finger left her clit rubbing down and from his position he just managed to part her lips and get the very tip of his finger into her. She bit down on her lip harder and she heard Reese hang up the phone and drop it to the ground with a small thunk.

Reese came to her brushing his fingertips lightly across her chest as Fitz used his leg to spread hers just a little but enough for him to get more of his finger in. She shut her eyes tighter and bit into her lip harder, rolling it between her teeth and breaking the skin as she felt a trickle of blood roll down the corner of her mouth. Fitz finally extracted his finger from her and she let out a relieved sigh as his hand left her jeans all together. She opened her eyes and released her lip only to have Reese lick the blood from the corner of her mouth, he seemed to savor the taste of it as a delighted expression crossed his face as though he'd eaten an exquisite piece of chocolate or a savory steak cooked to perfection and not her blood. He placed his hand behind her head and crushed their lips together, his tongue grazed her lips and when she refused to open them he squeezed her already sore left breast and she screeched thus opening her mouth enough to allow his tongue access. Now sandwiched between the two of them disturbingly aware of both their arousals, Reese's tongue in her mouth and Fitz's hand rubbing along her belly and up to her right breast, her panic over took everything else as her heart rate increased rapidly she began getting dizzy and started hyperventilating into the kiss and Reese finally pulled away.

"Another panic attack precious, we really are going to have to do something about those." Reese said and his voice seemed genuinely worried but then she was so hysterical she couldn't really be sure.

She felt Reese's lips on her cleavage and then the world went black. She groaned and blinked her eyes open, her head was aching and throbbing as was her left breast and back, her feet were not on the ground but she felt like she was bouncing. As more of her senses came back to her she realized her head was against a chest and she was being held in lean muscular arms that were gripping her tightly. She looked up just slightly to see Fitz was holding her and she began to struggle in his arms and shriek as her fear and anxiety came back to her. Suddenly Fitz stopped walking and another hand gripped her chin roughly forcing her to stop and look Reese in the eye. The look on his face was harsh and rigid, his eyes glaring at her so deeply she could feel them chilling her core.

"Stop screaming baby doll or I will give you a real reason to scream got it!" He warned her placing his hand on the pelvic crease in her jeans and squeezing just enough to get his point across.

Clare bit her lip to keep from screaming again, causing another drop of blood to roll down her chin, she put her arms around Fitz's neck and hid her face in his chest. Reese had scared her so badly Fitz was actually almost comforting at the time or at least the lesser of two evils. Fitz chuckled softly and tightened his grip on her and she felt him walking again. She concentrated on her breaths and heartbeat trying to make them regular and stable once more, both from fear of passing out again and hoping to get some rational thought back so that she could chance to get away or at least stall them from getting away with her.

"Put her down." Reese commanded his tone still hard.

Clare shook her head vigorously on Fitz's chest and tightened her arms around his neck even more. Mostly because she was too terrified of Reese at that moment to look at him but in a small way, even if she didn't want to admit it to herself, she was finding a slight comfort in Fitz in that moment and any comfort just then was a welcome courtesy. Fitz tightened his arms around her just slightly and then set her down gently. She kept her arms around his neck and kept her head against his chest, her eyes shut tight certain that the chilling look in Reese's eyes would send her straight into another panic attack. Reese sighed next to her brushing some hair behind her ear and she tensed flinching from his touch.

"Clare I'm sorry I scared you but you were screaming and I simply won't tolerate that. Not that type of screaming anyway."

Reese's voice had softened it was gentle and sounded truly remorseful, and he had used her name. She ventured a look at him all though she wasn't entirely sure why, her mind was still addled with terror and her one instinct, one thought was to survive by any means necessary. His face was soft again; his eyes light and looking at her with what appeared to be sorrow and regret. To anyone who didn't know Reese it would look like he truly cared for her the way Eli did. He reached for her arm, grasping it carefully and pulling her to him gently, and she let go of Fitz's neck and went to him, mostly out of fear. Reese put an arm behind her back and placed a very soft kiss in the middle of her clavicle sending shivers and goose bumps over her body and made her stomach turn. Now that her eyes were open she saw that they were in the parking lot and between two cars. Her nerves had calmed just a little but it was enough for her to get some rational thought back. She needed to stall them until they could be found or distract them so she could run for it.

"Reese," she tried hesitantly and he took his lips from her skin to look at her, "please I love Eli, please don't make me leave him."

Reese took her arms and lightly leaned her against the car behind her. "I know you don't want to leave him baby doll," he cooed gently stroking her hair and cheek, "but you must." He put his knee between her legs forcing them apart just a little, and running his hands up her torso, as he got near to her breasts she cringed as her left nipple was still sensitive and sore but he stopped just short of her breasts. "You belong to us Clare and you have been a very bad girl this last week, running from us and fighting with us. You know you belong to us don't you Clare?" His voice remained soft and silky but his words made her ill and she shivered. When she didn't answer he moved his hands under her bra and squeezed her breasts lightly at the same time moving his knee up and hitting her denim clad crotch. She let out a pained and terrified whimper. "You belong to us right Clare? Or maybe I need to let Fitz squeeze your nipple again?" She shook her head as her tears started flowing anew and he released her breasts. "You belong to us don't you Clare?" She nodded her head ever so slightly from sheer intimidation and terror. "Say it." Reese demanded in a malice laced lascivious tone.

"I…" She started but her voice and body were shaking too much, Reese cupped her face in his hands gingerly and looked at her expectantly. From the corner of her eye she saw Fitz smiling with perverse carnal pleasure and she swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "I…" She sniffled feeling terribly guilty for the words about to leave her lips and said a silent apology to Eli. "Be…belong to you." She finally managed and then closed her eyes tight, feeling sick to her stomach for saying it and she sunk down against the car just a little.

"That's our girl," Reese said his voice oozing with confident pleasure.

"She didn't say our names; she only said she belonged to you." Fitz grumbled from her side.

Reese let out a sigh, "The way she's shaking I doubt she can say it again but you meant both of us didn't you precious?" She nodded a little fearing more pain if she didn't.

Feeling a rush of cold air on her breasts suddenly her eyes shot open and she realized Reese had pulled up her top and bra. Her nipples became hard from the cold and the boys smiled with carnal avidity.

"Fuck she has nice tits, I love seeing them." Fitz commented his voice husky again with lust.

Reese smiled licentiously and brought his lips to her breast teasing the nipple that wasn't sore. She gasped and tried to squirm away but this only made him bite down on her nipple, the bite was light but it still hurt awfully and she yelped.

"Don't worry baby doll you'll learn to love the pain." Reese hissed with lewd certainty.

Clare swallowed hard in anxious dread and then became aware that they were being watched. Across the parking lot two boys about their age were watching and taking pleasure in the scene.

"Reese please stop two guys are watching." She whispered.

He looked up at her, "So they're only watching we won't let them touch you. Only me and Fitz can touch you now. But why don't we give them a real show." He whispered into her neck and then one of his hands went down to the zipper of her jeans and began to pull it down.

"Reese I'm going to be sick!" She exclaimed as the anxiety and fear, overwhelmed her and the sick feeling in her stomach began to rise as bile in her throat.

She pushed Reese out of the way going to the bushes in the median that separated the rows in the parking lot. She kneeled down and up came the bagel Eli and Adam had forced her to eat at breakfast and the little bit of lunch that she had eaten. She fixed her top and bra just as she felt herself ready to vomit again.

"Gross." Said Fitz.

"She's probably sick because you pinched her nipple to hard." Reese said.

As the boys began arguing Clare saw her opportunity and bolted back toward the mall.

"FUCK!" Reese yelled and she heard them running after her.

She ducked into one of the alleys for the shipping trucks and saw an open loading bay with no one around. She braced her hands on the cold cement of the loading bay floor and from pure adrenaline managed to jump up into it in one try. Hearing them close behind her she ran behind a shipping pallet full of boxes and hid, covering her mouth with her own hand so they wouldn't hear her as she shook and sobbed in fear. She heard them skid to a halt near the loading bay.

"She must have gone in there." Reese said.

She stifled a gasp, and heard heavy footsteps coming from the loading bay. She moved a bit to keep herself out of sight from all eyes.

"What are you two doing back here?" A gruff authoritative voice asked.

"We were just…" Fitz started but the man cut him off.

"You can't be here get out!"

"She must have gone through and back into the mall to find her guards, let's go." Reese commanded.

Clare heard them walk away and then the man walked in the opposite direction as he made some comment about crazy kids. Clare let her hand drop from her mouth and took a moment to sob silently; she wiped her mouth on her shirt both to erase their taste and the acidic feel of vomit on her tongue. She slipped from behind the boxes slowly and looked around to be sure they were gone, satisfied that they were she hopped down from the loading bay. She was shaking so terribly that it was hard to walk and sobbing so hard she could barely see through the tears. She may have been out of their grasp at the moment but she did not feel safe, they could find her again at any minute and were sure to be livid. She could just make out tall bushes along one wall, about a foot from the wall itself, she managed to control herself enough to get to the bushes and went behind them. When she was hidden between the bushes and the building she sank to the cold, hard, unyielding ground. She leaned against the rough stone building bringing her knees to her chest and folding her arms upon them, her head fell to her arms and she let her tears fall free against her skin.

**(DREW)**

He and Mo had searched both floors on their end and there was no sign of Clare or word from the others. He was worried, it felt like it had been a dreadfully long time but checking the time on his phone it had really only been about fifteen minutes, still that gave them a pretty good head start.

"Shit! There's an employee entrance near the washrooms, you need a code to get in but not out. They probably took her out that way, I should have thought of it before." Mo said suddenly.

They didn't hesitate both turning and running for the washrooms again, Drew followed Mo down the dim hallway past the washrooms, they turned a corner and Mo opened the heavy metal door and it groaned as it shut behind them.

"Isn't that her purse?" Drew said pointing to it and then running to retrieve it. He picked it up and confirmed it was indeed her purse.

"And her phone." Mo said picking it up from a few feet away.

Seeing no other sign of Clare they ran out of the alley and looked around the parking lot but saw neither Clare or Reese and Fitz. They stood for a minute trying to make a decision as to which direction to go and some instinct in Drew urged him to go right so he took off running in that direction with Mo at his heels. They ran for a few minutes and then Mo stopped suddenly and Drew stopped and looked back at him.

"You hear that?" Mo asked craning his neck to listen.

Drew listened carefully and he did hear something, crying, a girls crying and he was sure it was Clare. He looked around trying to pinpoint where the crying was coming from as it was very faint and echoing slightly against the cars. Then just beyond some tall bushes he was able to make out a figure curled up and shaking slightly. He ran over stopping as he came around the bushes and it was indeed Clare.

"Clare you're okay now." Mo said.

She didn't respond, didn't move, didn't so much as look up she was too lost in her crying or too hysterical to hear them.

"Call the others." Drew instructed handing Mo her purse and kneeling down next to Clare. He gently brushed her hair back and she shrieked and flinched away. "Clare it's me Drew, you're okay, you're safe now." He said in a gentle soothing voice but she still wouldn't look up. "Clare we have you, you're safe now it's Drew and Mo." Still she stayed huddled into herself, he brushed her hair away and again she flinched but he grabbed her wrist lightly, she began to fight and try to pull away. "Clare look at me it's Drew." He said in a firm but gentle voice.

At last her eyes opened a little and she looked at him, there was a slight relaxation in her as she recognized him and then her arms came around his neck and held tightly. Her head came down on his shoulder as her sobbing let up a little but didn't stop.

"They're on their way." Mo said as Drew began rubbing the girls back in gentle circles.

He tried to pull her up a little, to look at him but her hands had dug into the back of his shirt and she was holding tightly. Eli, Adam and K.C. were the first to arrive running up and stopping quickly at the sight of her near hysterics on the ground in Drew's arms. Eli and Adam sank down beside them. Eli put his hand on her arm and she flinched and tightened her grip on Drew's shirt.

"Clare it's Eli." Her boyfriend tried but she wouldn't even look up at him. "Clare I'm here it's okay." He tried again and still she only cried into Drew's shoulder gripping at his shirt. Eli sighed and sank back a little as Owen and Connor arrived.

"She flinched away from me too at first I had to force her to look at me." Drew told them.

Eli pulled at her but her hold on Drew's shirt was so strong she could have pulled it right off.

"Let me try." Adam insisted and Eli let go of her. Adam put his hand under her chin and firmly forced her to look up at him. "Clare its Adam and Eli, you can let go of my brother now."

She looked at him a second and relaxed just a bit but still didn't let go of Drew's shirt. She did slow her crying and look over to Eli and he gave her one of his genuine smiles, something that was rare for the green eyed boy.

"Eli." She said in a tiny voice almost inaudibly.

"Yes blue eyes your safe now." He put his hand on her arm and started pulling her to him but she had yet to release Drew's shirt. "Clare I think Drew needs his shirt."

She looked back at Drew and he smiled at her and she finally released his shirt and he got up and moved away while Eli pulled her into his lap and she collapsed into him. She was no longer crying but she was still trembling slightly and Eli held her close.

"Owen lets go get the car, the rest of you stay here." Drew said. He saw the others nod and he and Owen began walking toward the car.

**(CLARE)**

Eli held her in his arms and she turned her face into his chest, she did feel safe now and was no longer crying but her time with Fitz and Reese, short though it was had left her scarred. She gripped the front of Eli's shirt much like she had done Drew's and nuzzled into his chest breathing in his scent and listening to his heartbeat, reminding herself that she was safe now in her boyfriends arms. Adam was rubbing her arm and talking to her in a soothing voice, telling her it would be okay. Eli kissed her forehead and she flinched a little, not from fear this time however.

"The cars here." Connor said.

Eli stood with Clare in his arms and carried her to the car; she sat on his lap and gripped his shirt her head in his chest the whole way back to Owen's. Eli carried her into the house and set her on the fold out that was their, and Adam's bed, for the weekend. She let go of his shirt enough to let him sit next to her but stayed curled into him. The others were talking angrily and going through the bags of stuff that they had bought and she wondered how the bags had gotten there as she had not seen them in the car. All though she felt safe with Eli and knew the others were there, somehow she felt exposed. And then a thought occurred to her and she looked up, at first at Eli and then to the others and for some reason they all stopped and looked at her as if she'd screamed in pain.

"Alli and Jenna! They…" She started frantically.

Eli cupped her face in his hand and turned her to look at him. "They're fine Clare; they went home with Sav and Dave. Didn't you hear K.C. calling them from the car?"

Clare looked over at K.C. and he nodded to affirm he had indeed called them, and Clare shook her head as she hadn't heard him make the call. Then again she hadn't heard any conversation in the car only concentrating on Eli's heartbeat. She bit her lip causing it to bleed once more and Eli rubbed his thumb under her lip to wipe away the blood.

"Did they do that?" He asked with pain and worry in his voice.

She was acutely aware that the room was still very quiet and none of the others were moving.

She shook her head, "I bit down too hard when Fitz…" she cringed and shut her eyes her sentence trailing off. Eli stroked her cheek and she turned her head and got off the bed. "I want to shower." She said meekly wringing her shirt in her hands and shifting her feet as she swallowed back tears.

"Sure Clare," Owen said in a gentle but worried voice after everyone was silent for a minute.

She nearly ran back to the downstairs washroom and shut the door behind her. She turned on the water and began undressing as she waited for the water to get hot. She pulled her shirt and bra off quickly over her head but as the material brushed past her nipples she cried out in pain, they were still horribly sore and sensitive, she had tried to muffle her cry but there was a knock at the door.

"It's Adam I have towels for you." His kindly concerned voice came through the door.

She wiped away the tear at the corner of her eye and opened the door, her modesty having been previously stripped away by the Terror Twins she didn't even bother to cover her chest. Adam gulped and like a gentleman looked away and it made her smile ever so slightly.

"Thank you Adam, could you get the bag with pajamas in it please?" She requested in a soft voice and he nodded. "Thanks just hang it on the door."

She closed the door again and took off her shoes, jeans and panties leaving them in a pile on the floor. She stepped into the shower, her back to the water she lowered herself to the tub floor bringing up her knees and she started to cry again.

**Update soon I should be able to get one up this weekend.**


	27. Is It In My Head

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi**

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone**

**Ch.27 Is It In My Head**

**(CLARE)**

She emerged from the shower and wiped the steam from the mirror, her face wrenching in pain and disgust from the sight as she saw her left nipple was swollen and a deep red. She gingerly patted her breasts dry and wrapped the towel around her to retrieve the shopping bag from the door handle containing the panties and new pajamas Eli had bought for her. Drying the rest of her body quickly she bent over bringing her hair forward to wrap it in the towel, twisting the towel round her hair and then righting herself once more. She must have straightened too fast because her head began to throb and for a moment she got dizzy. Bracing her hand on the sink she waited a few seconds for the sensation to pass before putting on fresh panties and her pj's.

They were black satin and consisted of a short sleeve button up top with a fairly plunging V-neckline and short shorts with a satin draw string. Eli had been rather excited when she'd picked them out until he remembered that she would be wearing them around six other guys and sleeping next to Adam as well; still he had insisted on paying for them. She on the other hand had not seen the problem as Adam was her best friend and the others were simply around to keep her safe, but then all of her modesty had been taken away by the Terror Twins and in the back of her mind she knew that two weeks ago she never would have worn such a thing in a room full of guys. She did decide to wear her bra even though she knew it would become uncomfortable when she tried to sleep and even the slight pressure from it against her left nipple was enough to make it throb. If she didn't however her breasts would bounce with her every movement and despite their reasons for being there she knew that it would be distracting for all the boys; as all boys, no matter how sweet or well-meaning have one track minds.

She dried her hair as much as she was able with the towel and brushed it out with a comb she found in the bathroom realizing they had not bought anything practical such as tooth brushes or hair brushes. She left the bathroom and walked slowly out to the living room once more, she heard the TV on and saw them all spread out watching a football game but as soon as they became aware of her presence they all looked at her. Owen, Drew and K.C.'s eyes flashed with pleasure and then quickly turned to shame. Connor simply turned red in the cheeks and averted his eyes. Mo was somewhere between shame and pleasure but he didn't look away. Adam's cheeks were pink and he was being very careful to keep eye contact with her, as he and Drew had seen her in less clothing in the washroom the other day she wasn't sure why he was bothering. And Eli well he couldn't take his eyes away, he was almost mesmerized, a loving blissful smile spreading across his lips and she couldn't help but smile at him in return. She went and sat on their bed between him and Adam and Eli quickly took her in his arms and covered her with a blanket. As soon as she was covered the others quickly looked back at the TV and she rolled her eyes wondering how the male species managed to do anything at all when they were so driven by their sex drives.

"You look deliciously sexy, beautiful. I really wish we weren't in a house full of guys." Eli whispered in her ear as she cuddled into him.

She smiled and bit her lip slightly, both pleased that her boyfriend was so pleased by the sight of her and at the same time finding slight disdain in his words as they reminded her too much of Reese and Fitz's manner of talking to her. She knew Eli was not them, nor had he meant to sound like them so she kept her face placid and took his hand in hers feeling more comfort and safety in his embrace than anything else in the world. She looked at the TV to try and watch the football game but as her friends were not playing in the game on TV she found she had no interest in it and her mind, despite her best efforts rapidly turned to her time with the Terror Twins that day. The more she thought of it the tighter she pulled Eli's arms around her but still the memories came, bringing with them a myriad of what ifs. Try as she might she couldn't stop her mind and she was becoming more and more internally agitated. It was taking what internal strength and will she had to keep her composure and keep calm so as not to worry Eli or the others. When Eli unintentionally brushed against her left breast with his arm while kissing her jaw bone lightly she winced from pain and flinched away involuntarily. She felt him looking at her wounded, confused and worried but she did not meet his gaze.

"We need toiletries, toothbrushes and such." She said suddenly and they all looked at her. She was trying not to show any pain or anxiety on her face but by the looks she was getting she was sure she wasn't succeeding.

"There's a drug store down the street," Owen said after a couple minutes of uneasy silence.

"I'll go." Said Mo.

"Me too." Adam said.

"You know what I like Eli, you should go with them." She requested. He hesitated a moment and looked at her carefully. She forced a small smile on her lips, "I'll be okay, it's not as though I'll be alone and they don't even know I'm here." She persuaded him and he finally nodded.

Eli kissed her cheek and this time she didn't flinch, then he hopped over the back of the couch and she watched as he, Adam, Mo and Owen put their shoes on and waved to her before going out the door. She subconsciously pulled her lip into her teeth and began chewing on it, feeling bad for recoiling when he'd kissed her. She really hadn't been recoiling from Eli at all yet she still felt terrible for doing so. The boys had turned their attention to the football game gain and her mind returned to Reese and Fitz much as she didn't want it to. With Eli and Adam gone she was in the bed alone and she felt exposed and less secure even though Drew, Connor and K.C. were only a feet from her sprawled on the floor on their beds.

Although it was still been day time, she could clearly see the room and knew she was alone in the bed, despite this fact her mind brought Reese and Fitz to her like phantoms. Suddenly she could feel them at her sides, hear their voices in her ear, her breast began to ache her nipple throbbing as if Fitz was again touching her. Her stomach knotted in fear as she could feel Reese's touch against her skin, his lips on her. She bit down harder on her lip breaking the recently formed scab and drops of hot crimson blood crawled from the corner of her mouth dropping to her chest. The feel of the warm droplet hitting her skin broke her from her thoughts and she released her lip and climbed over the back of the couch to go to the kitchen, pulling a paper towel from the roll to wipe the blood away. Her movement must have attracted the others attention because K.C. was suddenly in front of her, one of his hands gently taking her arm, the other gently lifting her chin to make her look him in the eye.

"Clare stop biting your lip or it's going to be permanently scarred. They don't know you're here and if they try to get you the three of us will kill them." K.C. reassured her.

She nodded blotting the blood from her lip before tossing the paper towel in the trash. K.C. put an arm around her bringing her back to the pull out.

"You want to watch something else?" Connor offered.

She shook her head, "It doesn't matter what we watch it won't keep the what ifs and thoughts out of my head."

They looked at her sympathetically for a moment and exchanged a look with each other before Connor changed the channel to a movie. For a short while they watched the movie in a somewhat tense and anxious silence and then she heard her text message sound and the boys looked at her. She noticed her purse on the side table and pulled out her phone hoping it was Eli or Adam or even Jake but knowing it was the Terror Twins as a dreadful trepidation came over her before she even saw the text.

**You felt so good inside sexy. So warm and soft and silky I can't wait to put** **my cock in you. In all your holes, I bet those perfect lips of yours suck real good. Your tight virgin pussy felt so good on my fingers it'll feel amazing around my cock as I fuck you so hard you scream for mercy. Hearing you scream my name as I take you and make you mine is going to be my favorite sound.**

It was obviously from Fitz and she felt like vomiting again just reading it, she tried to keep her face calm but doubted it working judging by the looks she was getting from the three of them. She should have forwarded the message to K.C. but the thought of Eli ever seeing it or any of them ever seeing it for that matter was something she couldn't stomach so she simply deleted it.

"Just Alli." She said quietly but saw the dubious look in their eyes and then another text came in.

**You shouldn't have run Clare you're only making it worse for yourself. When we get you back and we will because you belong to us remember we will have to punish you severely for running. **

This one was from Reese and Clare felt a tear come from her eye as terrible thoughts began running faster through her mind. She began to shake, her heart pounding, her breathing becoming erratic as two of the day's memories pushed away all other thoughts; Reese forcing her to agree that she belonged to them and his promise to her that she would learn to love the pain. She shut her eyes tight bringing her knees to her chest and beginning to rock back and forth, as more tears ran down her cheeks. She was vaguely aware that K.C. had taken her phone from her hand as she grew light headed and was starting to hyperventilate.

"She's having another panic attack and Adam isn't here what to do we do?" Mo asked nervously with an edge of alarm in his tone.

Clare hardly heard him as she was already deep in a panic attack and felt herself close to losing consciousness for the second time that day. She became aware that someone had pulled her hands from her knees and was holding them.

"Clare open your eyes and look at me." It was Drew's voice breaching into her panic enough for her to hear him. His tone was stern but kind, "Clare look at me, focus on my eyes." He urged gently. She opened her eyes to meet Drew's dark blue ones and he smiled at her. "Good now breathe deep slow breaths." He instructed taking one himself.

She did as he said, erratically at first and then a couple more and after a minute her heart rate slowed and her breathing became deep and regular once again.

"So how do you and Adam know how to handle her panic attacks so well?" Connor questioned.

"Because Gracie used to get them all the time before she turned to hurting herself." Drew informed them with a sorrowful, regretful look on his face.

Now that she was calm again Drew tried to let go of her hands and move off the bed but she clutched his hands tightly and refused to release him. He looked back at her, his face scrunching a little in concern and then smiling at her reassuringly as he moved to sit next to her. She breathed a small comforted breath but still felt vulnerable and unshielded somehow, K.C. was still next to her with her phone in his hand and she reached over and pulled him to sit at her other side. She regretted now that she had sent Eli away when Adam had already said he was going. Eli and Adam weren't the strongest or the best fighters in the group, still she felt safest with the two of them somehow. A simple look at Connor was all it took for him to sit on the edge of the bed to be nearer to her and finally she felt a sense of security begin to overtake her anxiety from the day.

"What did they say to send her into a panic attack and make her so afraid?" Drew asked K.C. after a moment.

"She deleted the first message but I think I can retrieve it." K.C. said handing Drew her phone so he could read the second one.

Clare shook her head vigorously and looked at K.C. with tears in her eyes. "No don't please K.C." She pleaded.

"Clare we need it to…" He started as she saw Drew hand her phone to Connor so he could see Reese's text.

Clare cut K.C. off, "NO I don't want anyone to see it we have lots of texts from them, I'm sure to get more. K.C. please!"

He looked at her a moment and then sighed as he gave in, "Okay."

She let out a relieved breath linking her arm through Drew's and clinging to his sleeve and taking K.C.'s hand; as they became like her armor. The feel of K.C.'s hand in hers bringing back pleasant memories of their time together and she smiled a little. The others returned a short time later setting the new bags on the table with the others and looking at the group with troubled expressions.

"What happened?" Owen was the first to question.

"They texted her, she got two but deleted the first one, the second is still on her phone." K.C. informed him.

"Bad?" Mo asked.

"Bad enough to send her into a panic attack." Drew told them, "I calmed her down before she passed out though."

Eli and Adam came to her sides, Drew getting up to relinquish his spot to his brother and her ex-boyfriend leaving her to make way for her current boyfriend to take his place at her side. She gripped Adam much the way she had Drew while settling herself into Eli's lap as he encased her in his arms. Taking in a deep breath and letting out a relieved and contented sigh she leaned against Eli felling his heartbeat gently pulsing against her back.

**(ELI)**

"We should get dinner." Drew commented as his stomach growled.

When Eli and the others had returned from the store they'd all been shown the text she'd gotten from Reese he assumed and after a bit of angry comments they had spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies on television. Clare had stayed huddled into his lap, her fingers interlaced with one of his hands, but still had an arm interlinked with Adam her fingers gripping his shirt. If anyone in the room got up she would get a lightly anxious look on her face and watch them carefully apparently afraid they were going to leave; those that noticed her watching them would smile at her and she would relax a little.

"I'll order some pizzas." Owen said.

When the pizza arrived forty-five minutes later, Owen paid while Drew and Mo cleared all the bags from the table. Adam tried to get up but Clare kept a firm hold on him, Eli gently kissed her forehead and she flinched just slightly.

"We should go eat dinner." Eli said to her in a soft soothing voice.

She shook her head, "Not hungry."

"You didn't eat that much lunch." Adam reminded her.

"And I threw up all the food in my stomach when Reese had me pinned to a car, revealed my chest to anyone who was watching and was touching me with voyeuristic pleasure." She said in crisp yet frightened tone.

The whole room became very still and quiet as they all looked at her. Eli saw her look down ashamed and take on a slightly green hue presumably from the memory. He hugged her closer to him for a moment, looking at Adam's horrified expression he was assuming was at the thought of Reese making an exhibitionist of Clare in the mall parking lot. He was trying to keep himself calm for her sake but was fairly certain his eyes were conveying his fury.

"You have to eat something." Eli pleaded, she'd been so on edge and anxious these last few days she'd hardly eaten and he was worried she was going to end up in the hospital.

For a few seconds she stayed in his lap then with great reluctance she released him and Adam and they all watched her go to the fridge and pull out a soda can, popping the top open she took a sip. Adam scrunched his face at her but got off the bed and went to the table sitting down and taking a slice of pizza.

"That's not food." Connor said.

Eli sighed, looking at her worriedly but he didn't want to fight with her she was already so tense and distressed. He got up and went to the table taking a slice of pizza and sitting in an empty chair. He heard Clare get back on the bed but less than a minute later she was next to him, but rather than sitting in the empty seat at his side she sat on his lap putting his free arm around her and interlacing her fingers with his. He kissed her neck and she flinched away just a bit. He sighed internally but he also knew she wasn't recoiling from his touch exactly rather she had been traumatized by the Terror Twins a few hours ago and was quiet possibly feeling them instead of him still. For as much as she flinched away she didn't seem to want to be away from his arms and had been cuddled into him practically since they had gotten her to let go of Drew at the mall.

"Clare you need to tell us what they did today." K.C. attempted when the boys had eaten their fill and everyone had settled to their spots in the living room again.

She didn't answer only shook her head as tears began running down her cheeks and she buried her head on Eli's chest and somehow managed to pull Adam closer to her, putting her legs over their best friends lap. Eli squeezed her tightly and looked at the others; a mix of expressions ranging from immense worry to outright rage at what she could have been put through was on his friend's faces. The Terror Twins had only had her a short while and they had disturbed and traumatized her so greatly he feared that if they ever truly got her for any length of time they would damage her beyond repair in every way. He wished he could just run off with her, bring Adam, Drew, Owen, Mo, Conner, K.C. even Alli, Jenna, Dave and Jake and all run far away somewhere that he could be sure Reese and Fitz could not get to her, could never find her.

**(CLARE)**

It was nearly 2am and she was laying wide awake her hands gripping Eli and Adam who were sleeping soundly at her sides. One by one all the boys had fallen asleep, Owen had stayed awake the longest but even he had acceded to the sandman over half an hour ago. Clare was left entirely surrounded and yet alone watching a terrible B horror movie on TV, it it was even scary to her. She wasn't really paying attention though her mind too caught up in thoughts and fears of Fitz and Reese, Eli may have been lying next to her but without his arms around her holding her tight she couldn't keep her mind from thinking of every horrifyingly terrible possibility. Hearing what she was sure were footsteps outside she stifled a gasp so as not to wake anyone, gently letting go of the boys arms she crawled over the back of the couch, the springs in the mattress squeaking as her weight came off of them.

She couldn't look out the living room windows as she'd have to step over to many sleeping boys to get to them and chance waking them up in the process. When she had gone to the washroom to shower earlier she had seen a den or office under the stairs that had a window that looked out to the yard, so that's where she went. The room was fairly small and very dark save for the bit of light trickling in through the edges of the curtain. Tiptoeing to the window she pulled the curtain aside a bit and peered out to the yard, watching for a few minutes to see if anyone was out there. She didn't see anyone but continued looking into the yard absentmindedly staring at the slivered moon; when a hand came down on her shoulder she jumped.

"Clare you okay?" Drew asked. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep, I thought I heard someone outside." She said in a monotone voice looking away from Drew to the window again.

Drew looked out the window for a second and then pulled the curtain from her hand and letting it fall closed once more and then turning her to face him. "So you got up and wandered the house by yourself to see if there was a tresspasser in the yard?" He questioned in a slightly scolding tone.

"Sorry guess I wasn't thinking." She admitted her voice taking on a slightly more distressed tone.

"They don't know you're here Clare, you're safe." Drew assured her.

"I know but…" Her sentence trailed off as she walked away from Drew and sat on the loveseat in the room.

He came and sat beside her putting a hand on her arm. "You need to sleep Clare."

"I can't." She said quietly.

"Clare tell me what they did." He requested and she shook her head. "Clare you can tell me I'm not Eli."

"How did you know I didn't want to tell Eli?" She asked looking at him again.

"Hey I may be a moron when it comes to most other things but I know how to read girls." Drew told her. Clare smiled a little and then bit her lip debating if she should or could tell him. He pulled her lip from her teeth, "You're going to break the scab again stop chewing on your lip. Please tell me Clare, Eli doesn't have to know I promise I'll just tell K.C. if you want." He promised her.

She looked at her hands as she began squeezing them together. "They took me from the washroom, Fitz held me and Reese told me he'd stab Alli and Jenna as soon as they came out of the stalls if I screamed or tried to run. They took me out to one of the alley ways and I tried to talk to them, to stall them long enough for you guys to find us. I said I didn't want to leave Eli that I loved him and reminded Reese that he promised I could stay with Eli. Reese he got angry…really angry and slammed me into the wall. It probably made the bruise on my back worse and I hit my head and got dizzy for a minute." She told him feeling behind her head.

Drew's fingers gently pushed hers out of the way to feel for himself. "You have a bump, you're lucky you didn't get a concussion." He admonished.

"Eli called my phone and Reese handed me to Fitz I didn't hear what Reese said to Eli. Fitz was holding me tight, a hand over my mouth he said…he told me…" She couldn't seem to get the words out and Drew squeezed her arm gently. "Said that he'd been waiting a long time to fuck me," she finally told him and she began to cry, he took his hand from her arm and put his arm around her shoulders hugging her to him to comfort her. He wasn't Eli or even Adam but she did find the gesture comforting. "I tried to fight in his arms, Fitz put his hand under my shirt and Reese was watching us; he likes to watch and be watched. Fitz he grabbed my breast and then my nipple, twisting it hard so hard that it still hurts." Her voice choked at the end and she paused a moment to take a deep breath. "He let go and said if I called out for help he would do it harder and longer, then he took his hand from my mouth and put it…it went into my jeans and his finger…fingertips they…" she took a deep shaky breath unable to tell even Drew.

"It's okay Clare I know; you don't have to say it." He told her.

"That's when I bit into my lip. Reese hung up my phone and came over to us, he licked the blood from my lip and he liked it and then he kissed me. I had a panic attack and passed out. When I woke up Fitz was carrying me and I started to scream and struggle Reese grabbed my face and told me to stop or he'd really give me something to scream about. And I…I held on tighter to Fitz but only because Reese scared me so much. We were in the parking lot and Fitz put me down. I begged Reese to let me stay with Eli again and he said I'd been bad for running away from them and fighting with them. He said that I belonged to them he made me say it Drew, made me say I belonged to them." She began crying harder, putting her head on his shoulder and he squeezed her a little tighter. "Don't tell Eli please Drew they made me say it I didn't mean it…"

"Shhh its okay Clare I won't tell Eli, just K.C. okay?" He affirmed.

She nodded into his shoulder, "Thanks Drew. You know the rest I told you earlier Reese exposed me to the whole parking lot, started…put his mouth on…and I got sick. They were distracted while I was vomiting and I ran and hid."

"I'm glad you did and it was smart to run while they were distracted." Drew said and she could hear his smile.

"Drew I'm sorry," She said and she could feel him turn his head and look at her. "For not letting go of you earlier, even after Eli and Adam were there."

"Don't worry about it, I never mind being held by a pretty girl." He said.

Clare laughed a little and picked her head up to look at him. "Ever the flatterer Drew, I think I understand why Alli fell for you so fast."

Drew scrunched his face up a little. "I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or be offended." He said and she giggled and kissed his cheek. "You ready to sleep yet?" He asked.

Her face fell and she looked away again. "I'm not tired and every time I close my eyes I see them and hear them and feel them. I know its Eli and Adam at my sides but…" her sentence trailed off into fear and she shuddered.

He was quiet for a minute and then turned her so she could lean against the arm of the love seat and her legs were over his lap. "Okay get comfortable then I'm going to bore you with sports stories until you fall asleep."

She laughed a little but he wasn't kidding he started telling her about every football, basketball, soccer and every other sports game he ever played in and it worked. The more Drew talked the more tired she became; eventually her eyes began to flutter and finally they closed. She was aware that Drew had stopped talking and he moved her legs from his lap and stood up, her eyes opened afraid that he was leaving her alone but he was just standing to pick her up.

"I can walk." She yawned wearily as she lazily put her arms around his neck for support and let her head fall to his shoulder.

He chuckled lightly as he walked out to the living room; he went to Adam's side of the bed to lay her down. She felt herself brush past Adam as Drew put her in bed.

"Drew what are you doing?" Adam whispered drowsily. "What's wrong with Clare?"

"Hush Adam Drew was helping." Clare insisted turning on her side to face Adam and link her arm in his then reaching behind her to grab Eli's arm pulling on it hard enough to make him turn on his side. Keeping her hold on Adam she turned into Eli, he became conscious enough to wrap her in his arm and she was shielded again; safe. Eli's hot breath drifting over her hair, the feel of his skin on her arm, the sound of his steady heart beat lulling her to sleep and she was able to keep Fitz and Reese out of her head; for a while at least.

**Update Soon**


	28. I Need You

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi**

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone**

**Ch.28 I Need You**

**(CLARE)**

_..."No Reese please." She begged but he only gave her a lascivious smile as he and Fitz ripped her shirt off. She shrieked covering her chest instinctually. "Move your arms Clare or I'll have to punish you again." Reese warned. Clare moved her arms. Fitz gave her a carnal smile as he flicked his switch blade and cut her bra off. Tears began slipping down her cheeks and then she was naked and lying on a bed, Reese and Fitz on either side of her. "Now I'm afraid this really is going to hurt Clare, it being your first time and all but if you can be good then I'll try and be gentle. Feel free to scream all you'd like though baby doll"…_

Her eyes shot open she was breathing hard and her heart pounding in her chest. There was an arm draped over her and her arm was entangled with another, the room was quite dark still as the sun was not out yet. Her mind was still muddled with sleep and her nightmare and she may have started freaking out that Reese and Fitz had her but for the fact that she knew it was Eli and Adam. Not because her logical brain was telling her she was safely ensconced at Owen's with the guys; no her mind was still in a dreamy haze. She knew it was them by feel and smell, she inhaled their scents deeply into her lungs first Adam's and then Eli's and it was comforting to her.

Her breathing and heart rate slowed and became regular once more, she looked at the clock on the cable box it was a little after five she'd slept for less than two hours. She gently removed her arm from Adam and Eli's arm from her and slowly crawled over the back of the couch. She took the coffee machine into the washroom to make coffee so the sounds and smells wouldn't wake the others. When the coffee was done she poured herself a cup, went back to the kitchen adding lots of cream and sugar and then leaned against the counter to drink it. She was exhausted but knew she couldn't sleep again, her nerves were raw, every sound from outside grinding at them and making her jump or shudder. After a particularly loud car horn startled her enough to make her gasp loudly she saw Mo sit up in his bed.

"Morning." She said quietly so as not to disturb the others and forcing a smile on her face. "Coffee?" She offered holding up her mug.

Mo got up with a stretch and came to her gently putting his hands on either side of her face and tipping her head so he could look at her and then giving her a worried scowl.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" He asked.

"For a couple of hours," she said quietly looking down and he let go of her face.

He sighed and grimaced at her another few seconds and then looked around the kitchen. "Where's the coffee?" He asked.

"Oh in the washroom I didn't want to wake the others." Clare explained.

Mo shrugged grabbing a mug and walking to the washroom, returning a minute later to add sugar. "Come on, let's let them sleep." He said pulling her out of the kitchen by the hand. They went into the office under the stairs where she had been a couple of hours ago with Drew. "So what was the nightmare about?" He asked as they sat down on the loveseat.

She bit her lip softly, released it to take a sip of coffee and bit her lip again before answering. "They were about to rape me." She said quietly then took another sip of coffee.

"We won't let that happen Clare." Mo said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I know that all of you will do everything you can but they're going to find a way to get me. They don't even know I'm here this weekend but they still managed to find out we'd be at the mall yesterday and waited until I was more or less alone to take me. I don't want to lose my virginity to rape." She told him, her voice shaking as a few tears slipped from her cheeks.

"What about a restraining order, K.C. and Connor said you had enough to file one." Mo suggested.

"It's nothing but a piece of paper and you heard K.C. Reese goes to school with me so his would be provisional, he could still be near me at school and they've already tried to take me from there twice. Besides what good is a piece of paper and even if they break it I have to prove that they did and it amounts to all of a couple months in jail. They'll just come out angrier and smarter. There's a reason rapists go to jail and come out murderers; because they learn from the other criminals. No thanks Reese is scary enough as it is, so is Fitz. No if they go to jail it has to be for a very long time. I don't ever want to see them again. The problem is stalking laws seem to protect the stalkers more than the victims. Do you know only eight percent of stalking cases have an arrest and conviction without the victim being killed or hospitalized? The other ninety two percent the victim is seriously injured or killed because if the stalker can't have them than no one can. Reese and Fitz aren't that kind of stalker; yeah did you know there are different types?" She questioned.

"Clare maybe you shouldn't be researching this stuff so much I don't think it's helping." Mo said giving her another worried look. "We're going to keep you safe."

"You can't know that Mo. You guys can't always be with me and how long can we keep this up? This can't be how you wanted to spend your weekend, camping out at Owen's to babysit me! Eli and Adam probably would have spent most of the weekend with me even without Reese and Fitz stalking me but the rest of you, you guys must have better things to do on your weekends than guarding me." She stated.

"This may not be how I planned on spending my weekend but keeping you away from the Terror Twins is a good use of my time and I'm sure the others feel the same." Mo assured her.

"Okay but for how long, I mean you guys have lives, your own lives that don't involve guarding me. And the Terror Twins keep finding ways to get me, they don't know I'm here now but they found out we were going to the mall somehow. What about tomorrow? My Mom already thinks I'm spending the weekend at Alli's I can't tell her I'm spending the night there again tomorrow. So what do we do? Sneak me out again? How many nights can I sneak out to Adam's or Eli's or Owen's? Eventually I am going to have to sleep in my room again." Clare ranted taking a sip of her coffee.

"Then we'll sneak over to your house whatever it takes Clare." Mo said in a determined voice.

"But you shouldn't have to, you barely know me this isn't your battle this isn't fair to you, or Drew or Owen or even K.C. and Connor or Adam and Eli even. This is my fault and I dragged you all into my mess!" She lamented.

"What are you talking about Clare?" Mo asked.

"I submitted, gave in to them, they had me only for a few days but it doesn't matter they had me because I submitted to them." She explained.

"Because they manipulated you into it by threatening to rape Alli and Jenna and hurt the rest of us if you didn't, no one blames you for that Clare." Mo told her.

Clare bit her lip and finished the rest of her coffee quietly contemplating a possibility. "Maybe if I submitted again, I could go to Reese and tell him I give in and then you guys wouldn't have to give up your lives to watch me." She said.

"Clare you can't be serious? None of us will let you do that!" Mo told her.

"Why not? You could all go back to your lives back to the way things were before and you'd all be safe. Maybe Reese would go back to being…almost nice again. I know it sounds crazy but it wasn't that bad with them. I mean it wasn't pleasant but it was better than this; constantly living in fear, always looking over my shoulder, all of you spending all of your free time guarding me. Reese would control Fitz; keep him from going too far to fast but not anymore. Yesterday when they had me Reese didn't care what Fitz did to me as he was watching us. Yeah he likes to watch and be watched. If I submit again maybe Reese wouldn't be so scary and they'd be patient again and slow. You guys haven't seen him he's like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde." Clare told Mo.

"What do you mean?" Mo asked.

"Like one minute he's sweet, caring, considerate he looks at me almost like Eli. And then he changes like a switch flipped in his head and he's manically frightening and malicious like he has no feelings or empathy or boundaries. His eyes when he's like that, his demeanor it scares me more than anything ever has my entire life! I never know what's going to set him off or what he's capable of when I do. He's been like that a lot more since I stopped giving in but if I submitted again willingly maybe he'd go back to being more Dr. Jekyll and less Mr. Hyde. He might even let me stay with Eli he said I could the first time." She said her voice was small but there was a glimmer of hope in it at this thought.

"Okay let's pretend for a minute that the rest of us actually agreed to this idiotically insane idea you're having. What about Eli? You really think your boyfriend would be okay with you going back to them? Letting them touch you, kiss you, sleep with you?" Mo pointed out.

Clare bit her lip, dropping her head a bit. "No he would never be okay with that. I almost lost him the first time if I gave into them again, went back to them I'd be sure to lose Eli for good. Actually Adam wouldn't ever let me either, he'd be happier just hiding me in his basement the rest of my life than letting me submit to them again."

"Yeah and neither are the rest of us going to let you. Keeping you away from them maybe taking up my time but it's better than letting them have you." Mo affirmed.

"There you are blue eyes I was worried when I woke up and didn't see you." Eli said coming into the room.

"Sorry Eli I woke up early and we didn't want to wake the rest of you." Clare said turning to face her green eyed boyfriend and forcing a smile on her lips.

Eli came over taking her hand, pulling her up from the loveseat and then kissing her under her eyes. "Did you sleep at all?" He asked.

"For a couple of hours." She said biting her lip softly.

Eli got a very concerned look on his face and took her in his arms. "Come on beautiful the others are awake now so let's go get you some breakfast."

"I had coffee." She said pointing to the empty mug on the side table.

"Coffee is not food, you're going to eat if I have to hold you on my lap and have Adam force feed you." Eli told her and then kissed her softly and unlike last night she didn't recoil.

He took her hand and they walked out to the living room and kitchen where the others were, Mo following them. When they saw her emerge everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her and then they all got the same look on her their faces.

"I slept for a couple hours." She told them quietly.

**(ADAM)  
**

"You had us all worried when you weren't in bed this morning until we realized Mo wasn't in bed either and figured you were with him." Adam scolded.

"Sorry guys I didn't want to wake you all." She apologized.

"She thinks she can get away with having coffee for breakfast." Eli said.

"I don't think so you need actual food in your stomach. Owen, Drew and K.C. are making pancakes, go sit I'll get you some orange juice." Adam ordered.

Eli took her hand and sat her at the table and Adam brought her some juice. Sitting at her other side, she only ate one pancake but at least she ate. After breakfast she went to change in the bathroom and Eli went upstairs to take a quick shower.

"Guys she's scared I mean really scared that they're going to get her again. She was actually thinking about submitting to those psychos again!" Mo said when Clare and Eli were out of the room.

"SHE WHAT? Why the hell would she do that?!" Adam exclaimed.

"I talked her out of it, reasoned with her but she's scared mostly of Reese and she feels bad that we're all sacrificing so much of our time to trying to keep her away from them and they still manage to get to her." Mo told them.

"I don't care! I'm not letting her go back to them if I have to hide her in our basement the rest of her life!" Adam stated.

"Yes and she realized you'd do that but whatever they did to her yesterday really frightened her." Mo told them.

"K.C. come outside with me," Drew sad getting up from the table, "she told me what they did yesterday and we should get it down before I forget."

"Wait she told you? Why'd she tell you?" Adam asked.

"Because I was the one that found her wandering the house alone last night." Drew said grimacing at his brother a little and Adam realized what he said could have sounded insulting.

"Sorry didn't mean it that way, so what did she say?" Adam asked.

"I promised her I'd only tell K.C." Drew said.

"Fuck that you saw her last night and this morning and that text from Reese? Apparently one text she got was so bad she deleted it. No I need to hear this too." Owen insisted.

"But Clare doesn't want…" Drew started but Clare cut him off.

"Oh just let him hear Drew, I really just don't want Eli to know." Clare said emerging from the washroom dressed in her new clothes, her hair brushed etc.

"Good then I'm going too." Adam said.

"No Adam don't, you hearing it is almost as bad as Eli hearing it. I take it back Drew can tell Owen and K.C. and no one else." Clare stated.

"But…" Adam started to argue he wanted to know what they had done or said that had petrified her so much, but Drew turned to him putting his hands on Adam's shoulders and looking him in the eyes. He was giving Adam the 'I'm the big brother and I know better so listen to me' look.

"Adam I felt sick hearing it and I'm not her best friend trust me it's better you don't know. Stay in here with Clare she needs you." Drew commanded in a low voice.

Adam nodded and Drew, Owen and K.C. went outside and Clare came and sat at the table again.

"Guess we should clean up." Connor said.

"I'll help." Offered Mo.

"Where's Eli?" Clare asked looking around.

"He's taking a shower upstairs." Adam told her.

Clare bit her lip softly and looked thoughtful for a minute and then turned to Adam. "Adam I need to talk to Eli alone, could you keep anyone else from going upstairs for a while please?" She requested of him standing up from the table.

"Yeah sure Clare." He nodded and then grabbed her wrist lightly as she started walking away and she turned back to him. "You're not going to talk to Eli about submitting to those bastards again are you? Because Mo told us…"

"Adam no," she interrupted him, "it was a fleeting thought from my sleep deprive mind this morning. I was thinking that anything would be better than this. I'm not going to submit to them again I promise I just really need to speak with Eli alone."

Adam let out a relieved breath and nodded. "Okay go ahead I'll keep the others downstairs."

**(CLARE)**

Adam let go of her hand and Clare went up the stairs, she saw one closed door and heard sounds coming from the other side. The shower was off but it sounded like he was getting dressed an unnecessary task for what she wanted.

"Eli." She said knocking on the door softly.

The door opened instantly to reveal Eli in jeans but no shirt and a slightly panicked expression. "What's wrong? What happened?" He asked frantically looking her over and cupping her face in his hand.

"Nothing Eli relax I just wanted you." She told him.

Eli relaxed with a relieved breath and kissing her lips softly. "Don't scare me like that Clare; I'm almost done dressing I would have been down in a minute." He said turning around again to finish dressing.

"No don't get dressed I said I wanted you." She said grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the washroom and into a bedroom, that judging by the sports trophies on the shelf and posters on the wall belonged to Owen.

She shut the door behind them and pulled a shocked and confused looking Eli to the bed, sitting them down and crashing their lips together. For a couple of minutes Eli kissed her back and then he broke from the kiss.

"Clare what's going on?" He questioned. Instead of answering she took her top off revealing her breasts in her lacy black bra, she bit her lip softly as she watched Eli's eyes go wide and he swallowed hard. She tossed her top across the room put her arms around his neck again crushing their lips together once more but he pushed her away again. "Clare this is wrong."

Clare twisted her face in anger and stood up. "Fine if you don't want to have sex with me I'll go have sex with one of the others, I have a whole house full of boys to choose from. K.C. wanted to sleep with me when we were together. Drew and Owen hit on almost anything in a skirt and they both looked very pleased with my pj's last night it can't be that hard to turn them on!" She stated and walked to the door without putting her shirt back on.

She managed to open the door a little before Eli used his weight to slam it shut again and putting his hands on her biceps. "There's no way I'm letting you go downstairs like that or try to sleep with one of the others and as much as they get turned on by you or find you attractive they wouldn't have sex with you Clare. You're my girlfriend and they are here to keep you safe. Also, blue eyes I never said I didn't want to have sex with you." He told her pushing her away from the door gently.

"Really? Because I said I wanted to sleep with you once before Eli and you turned me down that time too. What am I supposed to think Eli?" She queried breaking out of his hold, turning her back to him and going to the window, she saw Drew, Owen and K.C. talking just below her but they weren't aware of her. "Am I not pretty enough? Sexy enough? I'm not as alluring as Julia? What?" She asked throwing her arms up.

"Clare stop," Eli said pulling her away from the window and turning her to face him again. "You know you're beautiful and sexy and alluring and I do want to make love to you very very badly." He told her kissing her passionately.

"Then what's the problem?" Clare inquired when they broke from the kiss.

"Our first time is not going to be in a house full of guys a day after you were traumatized so bad you recoiled every time I tried to kiss you. Our first time together will be special and romantic and not in Owen's room." Eli chuckled.

"I know you're right but…" her sentence trailed off and she sat on the bed, a tear slipping down her face.

Eli sat next to her, wrapped her in his arms and brought her onto his lap. "Clare what is it? What brought this on?" He asked in a soft comforting voice.

"I don't want to lose my virginity to rape Eli; I want to lose it to you. I need to lose it to you." She lamented laying her head on his shoulder.

"What?" He asked.

"When the Terror Twins get me, they're going to rape me. They have no more boundaries or patience. I don't want to lose my virginity to rape Eli, like Darcy did." She explained and then bit her lip softly.

She felt Eli sigh against her; he brushed some hair from her face and kissed her forehead. "I'm not going to let that happen Clare, none of us are."

"You can't promise that Eli, Reese just gets smarter and more devious and scarier. I submitted to them once and they want me back and as hard as you all try you can't be with me always." Clare said.

Eli tilted her chin up to look at him and he kissed her softly. "No we can't be with you always but we will be with you as much as we can and between the seven of us, Jake and Dave now we'll keep you safe Clare. They keep trying to get you but they haven't succeeded and we aren't going to let them." He assured her.

"But they keep trying and every time they get a little closer to succeeding. If I hadn't stalled them at the mall, they may have taken me. You didn't hear them Eli as soon as they get me the first thing they're going to do is rape me. I can't lose my virginity to rape like Darcy I just can't. She was drugged, barely remembered anything and it damaged her to the point of trying to commit suicide. They aren't going to drug me Eli they want me to be awake, to scream their names to…"

He silenced her with a soft kiss on the lips. "I'll find a way." He told her.

She looked up at him. "To what?"

"For us to have the perfect night to make love for the first time, without a house full of our friends and not in someone else's room, but I will make sure that I'm the one to take your virginity and not Reese or Fitz." He told her.

Clare smiled, put her hand at the back of his neck and kissed him deeply and passionately. "Thank you Eli."

He smiled back at her. "Come on lets both get our shirts on and go downstairs with the others." Eli said.

Clare nodded and retrieved her shirt from Owen's floor; once she was dressed again Eli opened the bedroom door and went back to the washroom. He finished getting dressed and they walked downstairs hand in hand.

"Everything okay?" Adam asked when they came into the living room again.

"Everything's fine." Eli assured him.

Clare saw that Owen, Drew and K.C. had come back in, they were sitting at the table and Owen and K.C. were giving her the same look. It was part pity, part protective, part anger not at her but for what they did to her.

**(ELI)**

He was sitting in the bed Clare in his arms, Adam at her other side and Drew and Owen on the floor. They had been watching movies all morning, the others were in the yard as it was a nice day out but Clare refused to go outside. She was too worried that the Terror Twins would see her if she went outside and then they would know where she was. It's not like Reese or Fitz especially had the brains or resources of say the RCMP or the CIA or something but Clare had valid reasons to worry. When Mo, Connor and K.C. came back in the house Eli turned to Clare.

"I'm going to go outside for a bit blue eyes stay in here with K.C. and the others okay?" He requested kissing her softly and she nodded. "Adam, Drew, Owen come outside with me a minute." Eli insisted getting up from the bed.

Clare caught his arm and Adam's as they attempted to leave the bed and they looked back at her. "Don't be long." She pleaded.

"We won't." Eli promised and she let go of them.

Eli and the other three boys went out to the yard, Owen closing the sliding glass door behind them.

"What's up?" Adam asked as they sat down around the glass patio table.

"Clare is worried no more like petrified that the Terror Twins are going to get her and she's going to lose her virginity to rape like Darcy did." Eli confessed to them.

"Yeah well after what they did yesterday I can't blame her. Who the hell is Darcy?" Owen asked.

"Her sister right?" Drew stated more than asked and Adam nodded. "See I listen when you tell me stuff." Drew added and Adam rolled his eyes.

"She wants to lose her virginity to me and as her boyfriend I want to be the one to take it. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't be discussing this you guys, well maybe Adam, but these aren't normal circumstances. I need a night alone with her, but without the Terror Twins knowing and not at her house or mine, a hotel. I'm gonna need your help to make this happen, not the sex with my girlfriend part the keeping her secret and safe from the Terror Twins so I can have sex with my girlfriend part." Eli told them.

"Of course man whatever you need, we'll make it happen. None of us want her to end up like Darcy or lose her virginity to Reese and Fitz raping her either." Adam said.

"It should be a nice hotel; she's been a nervous wreck lately and so tortured and traumatized she should get at least one great night." Owen declared.

"Our Mom has all kinds of brochures for hotels around the area. We'll find a good one and make a reservation for Friday night after the game." Drew said.

"Yeah good idea, you three can come to the game again and we can sneak you and Clare out in all the chaos after the game." Owen commented.

"We'll work out the details this week we just have to be sure the Terror Twins aren't around to hear. If they find out she's just with you they're sure to come after her and probably hurt you in the process." Adam stated.

Eli smiled. "Thanks guys, Adam and I better get in we told Clare we wouldn't be gone too long."

**(CLARE)**

She watched Eli, Adam, Drew and Owen go outside and settled back into the bed to watch the movie on TV but without Eli and Adam at her sides she was feeling exposed and anxious again. She got up and began pacing the room nervously; Connor grabbed her arm lightly when she passed his chair for the third time.

"Clare you're safe they don't know you're here and Eli and Adam will come back inside in a few minutes; they're just outside, they're not far." Connor told her.

"I know I'm sorry it's just after yesterday…" her sentence trailed off and she bit her lip breaking the scab again.

"Yesterday was bad, Drew told me what happened but we shouldn't have let you three girls go the washroom alone. If they knew you were here they would have tried something by now and let go of your lip your bleeding again." K.C. told her.

Clare nodded releasing her lip and wiping the blood from it and then her phone rang and the four of them jumped. She got her purse from the nightstand and heaved a relieved sigh. "It' Jake." She told the others pressed accept and turned around walking down the hall again. "Hi Jake."

"Hey I just wanted to make sure you were okay, when Drew called me yesterday after what happened at the mall he said you were too traumatized to talk." Jake told her.

"I'm okay a little jumpy and on edge but that's nothing new." She apprised him.

"Ok good I'll see you at school tomorrow morning, be careful." He said.

"I will, I'm well guarded. See you tomorrow." She said, hung up and leaned against the wall and then her phone rang again startling her she looked at her phone to see Jenna's picture and name flashing so she picked up. "Hey Jenna I'm fine, you guys okay?"

"Don't worry baby doll your friends are unharmed." Reese's voice slithered through the phone.

Clare's heart stopped, her breath caught in her throat, she could feel tears at her eyes she looked over at the boys at the table and waved them over frenziedly and within seconds they were at her sides. She took the phone away from her ear and put it on speaker.

"Re…Reese how did you get Jenna's phone? Where is she?" Clare asked her voice choked with fear and distress, tears rolling down her cheeks quickly soaking her shirt.

As soon as she said Jenna K.C. stiffened and clenched his fists. "If you touch Jenna I'll…" K.C. started through clenched teeth.

"Chill Guthrie we don't have Jenna or her phone we just borrowed her number so baby doll would answer." Reese told them.

"They must have used a spoofing software to make their number look like it was really Jenna calling." Connor explained.

"A point for the football playing geek. We have no interest in Jenna or Alli and anyway they're spending the day with the Bhandari clan and Dave. They were easy to find and watch. You precious on the other hand we can't find." Reese seethed.

"You won't find her we won't let you." K.C. barked angrily into the phone.

"For an ex you're sounding awfully possessive Guthrie I'm beginning to think you have an unnatural obsession with Clare." Reese said smugly.

"Me? You think I have an unnatural obsession with Clare?! What about you and Fitz at least I don't have to resort to stalking to get near her." K.C. retorted.

"We're simply trying to get back what's ours." Reese said nonchalantly.

"Clare's not yours you creeps, stay away from her!" Mo growled into the phone.

"Shut up jock boy number three she belongs to us. She knows it too she even told us didn't you Clare?" Reese asked in a cocky voice, Clare couldn't answer she shut her eyes tight from the shameful memory. "She knows she belongs to us and she knows we will get her back. She knows she belongs with us, to us." Reese stated with a brash tone.

"Ohhhh Sexxxxxy!" Fitz sing songed into the phone just as Eli and the others came in. Seeing the huddle and hearing Fitz they all ran over.

"What the fuck do you want Fitz?!" Eli snapped into the phone putting his arms around Clare and she opened her eyes and clung to him tightly.

"Emo boy, do you know how utterly fucking fantastic your girlfriend feels inside?" Fitz asked in a taunting voice oozing with self-satisfaction.

Clare gasped and tried to hang up the phone but Eli took it from her. "Eli hang up please?" She pleaded.

"Why should he hang up sexy? Don't you want him to hear how nice your pussy feels? How warm and silky soft? She felt so good around my fingers Eli; I almost came just touching her with my fingertips." Fitz said in a husky voice and Clare shuddered knowing he was getting turned on again just thinking about it.

"Don't forget to tell your boyfriend how you belong to us baby doll. She may be your girlfriend Goth boy but she admitted she belonged to us." Reese taunted.

"Only because you forced her to you psychotic bastard! She was too scared to say otherwise." Drew said in her defense.

"No matter she belongs to us and she knows it and we will get her back and when we do we will own her in every possible way. But first precious you will have to be punished for such grievous disobedience. I simply will not stand for it baby doll. I promise you'll learn to love the pain though, just as I told you yesterday and soon you'll be begging us to punish you and…" Reese's terrible taunting was cut off by Drew grabbing the phone and hanging it up.

Clare bit hard into her lip breaking the scab again, her heart pounding, her breathing little more than strained wheezing gasps. They were all looking at her, Adam was saying something trying to calm her down but she couldn't hear him, all their faces became fuzzy, she felt her legs give way and hit her head against the wall in the same place as yesterday before a myriad of hands grabbed her and then it all went black!

**Update Soon**


	29. Better Make it Through Today

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi**

**Ch. 29 Better Make it Through Today**

**(CLARE)**

Like being woken from a deep dream Clare slowly became aware that male voices were calling her name and many hands were touching her. Her eyes fluttered open slowly but had trouble focusing; there was a sort of hazy blur around everything and she still felt as though she were dreaming. Her clouded mind started to bring forth her fears and for just a second she worried that the Terror Twins had gotten her once again; before she realized there were too many bodies around her for that to be the case. Letting out a slow relieved breath her eyes finally focused on six faces surrounding her but one was missing.

"Eli?" She asked knowing he was there.

"Right here blue eyes." He said with immense relief in his voice before bending forward to kiss her lips gently from behind.

Now she realized her head was in his lap, also that her head was throbbing horribly and ached terribly. "What happened?" She questioned, her mind was still foggy and the pain in her head wasn't helping her clarity.

"You passed out." Connor said.

"You had a panic attack and we didn't notice in time because we were all too angry over what Reese and Fitz were saying on the phone." Adam said.

It all rushed back to her, the phone call, everything they had said and worse everything the others but especially Eli had heard. She bit her lip as tears crowded the corners of her eyes, she reached up behind her to find him as she couldn't see through the tears now; he took her hand.

"Eli I'm sorry I didn't want…" she began to sob.

"Don't apologize Clare it wasn't your fault. They forced you to say that and I know you didn't want them to touch you." He assured her in a smooth calming voice. "I'm not mad, not at you." His voice remained calming and smooth but she felt him tense up when he said not at you.

"Come on let's get you up." Mo said taking her hand from Eli to help her stand.

Drew did the same with her other hand and they both pulled her up to her feet. The throbbing in her head increased, she felt woozy and dizzy and everything became fuzzy again. "Ughhhhh." She groaned ripping her hands from Mo and Drew and putting them to her head. The will and strength to stand suddenly became too great and she began to fall back to the floor.

"Whoa!" Eli and Adam exclaimed together as they both caught her before she hit the floor.

Happening so quickly that Clare was barely aware of it, Adam took a firm hold of her waist while Eli put her arm around his shoulder. Then Eli moved from behind her and picked her up into his arms and Adam released her. Safely in Eli's embrace she put her other arm around his neck and rested her head against his chest.

"Eli I don't feel well, my head is throbbing." She complained quietly as he laid her on their bed.

"She's pretty pale." Connor commented from somewhere near to her.

"Her head, she hit it when she went down and she hit it yesterday when Reese shoved her into the wall." Drew stated.

"Fuck that's right! Get her in the car we'll take her to the ER." Owen commanded.

"No." Clare said in a determined tone but her head throbbed too much for her to shake it.

"Baby you need to be seen by a doctor, you could have a concussion or something." Eli said trying to pick her up again but she was pushing him away.

"But they'll call my Mom and she'll know I wasn't at Alli's and…" she was talking fast and beginning to hyperventilate as she started to panic.

"CLARE!" Adam said sternly putting his hands on her shoulders to get her to stop. "Breathe or you're going to pass out again."

She nodded and took a couple of deep breaths and slowed her breathing.

"We could take her to the drop in clinic and call Jake, he's eighteen so if he says their parents are out of town he could act as legal guardian and they won't have to call her Mom." K.C. said.

Eli looked at Clare and she nodded. "Adam call Jake and someone call Jenna and Alli, they'll want to know and they should probably meet us there if they can." Eli said picking Clare up again.

She rode on his lap of course, spending the whole ride with her head on his shoulder as the drive was not helping the pain or throbbing in her head. She opted to walk into the clinic rather than be carried but Eli kept his hold on her pretty tight as she still felt fairly woozy and discombobulated. Eli set her on a chair and sat down with her while Adam and Drew went to sign her in, the others sat down near her just as Jake arrived.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked kneeling in front of her and examining her closely.

"Woozy and my head is throbby." She pouted from Eli's shoulder where her head was resting once more.

"Here's her admission form." Drew said handing Jake a clipboard with several forms on it.

Jake, Drew and Adam sat down across from her and Jake began filling out the form. The front door dinged again and a few seconds later Alli and Jenna were hugging her.

"Are you okay? K.C. said you hit your head again?" Alli asked in one breath.

"I'm sure I'm fine it just hurts." She smiled trying to reassure her friends and then was aware that Sav was standing behind them. "I thought you'd be heading back to University."

"I have to leave soon but I gave the girls a ride down and I wanted to be sure you were okay. They've filled me in on everything." Sav told her giving her a look that was a mixture of concern, anger, scolding and compunction. Clare gave him a grateful smile; she'd always been fond of Sav, probably because he was her best friend's older brother and he'd more or less adopted her as a sister. "And I called Spin and Pete and filled them in."

Clare scrunched her face up at him. "Why in heaven's name would you do that?!" She demanded.

"More people to watch out for you." He shrugged.

"Spin and Emma live an hour away." She pointed out.

"Yes but they could get here pretty fast the way Spinner drives," Sav said, "and Pete is just fifteen minutes out of town at U of T."

"Why didn't I think of calling Emma and Spin?" Connor semi scolded himself.

Clare groaned and rolled her eyes, she hated that they knew any of it and had a feeling she'd be hearing from or seeing both of them in the near future.

"Are you allergic to any medications?" Jake asked looking up from the form.

"Sulfonamides." Eli answered for her.

"Are you allergic to anything else?" Jake asked a few seconds later.

"Shellfish." Adam said as he grabbed the form from Jake and began filling it out. Adam finished filling out the form without having to ask Clare any other questions and he took it up to the desk after fishing out her insurance card from her purse.

Sav talked to Mo and Jake for a bit before hugging Alli and Clare and saying goodbye to the others. "Dave's on his way, he'll take us home." Alli said when Sav left.

"_Great one more person to worry." _Clare thought with a roll of her eyes.

"Edwards." A nurse finally called and all eleven of them stood up.

"I'm Clare." She said while holding tightly to Eli as she was still horribly woozy.

"You can't all come back with her." The nurse said sternly.

"I'm her brother." Jake said.

"Okay the brother and the boyfriend I'm guessing?" She asked pointing to Eli and he nodded. "You two can come back with her the rest of you will have to wait out here."

Eli put his arm around her waist and the three of them followed the nurse back to a small exam room. Clare sat on the exam table, the sanitation paper crinkling underneath her. Jake took a seat in one of the chairs but Eli stood by her side never letting go of her hand. After the nurse took all of her vitals she told them the doctor would be in shortly and left the room after what seemed like forever in her throbbing pained head the doctor came in.

"Hi Clare I'm Doctor Collins so you bumped your head." He said looking over some papers.

"There's a bump." Clare said feeling the back of her head for the bump.

Eli looked at her knitting his eyebrows together a bit and giving her a reprimanding sort of look, for not telling him about hitting her head or the bump she was guessing. The doctor came next to her and felt behind her head and Clare winced when he found the bump.

"Yes a good sized one, is it tender?" Dr. Collins asked.

"Yes." Clare said.

"She's been feeling dizzy and said her head throbs." Eli added.

The Doctor nodded and began asking her many questions like the date and her address etc. Making sure her memory and cognitive abilities weren't affected and then he took her down for an x-ray to check for swelling.

"Well there is no swelling and everything else looks pretty good, it is possible still that you have a slight concussion. You'll have to keep an eye on her tonight and wake her up every two hours to be safe and take it easy tomorrow." Dr. Collins told them.

"That should be easy you and the others can take turns." Clare smiled looking at Eli.

"If you continue to feel dizzy tomorrow, or faint, or if the pain in your head gets worse then you should come back in. I'll send you home with some pain reliever and that should take care of your headache and the throbbing." Dr. Collins told them.

"Thank you Doctor." Jake said.

The Doctor nodded and said a nurse would be in shortly to discharge her and left the room.

"See you all worried over nothing." Clare said when the Doctor had gone.

"You still might have a concussion and I'd rather be overly cautious than not." Eli said in a slightly scolding tone.

A nurse came in and gave Eli a bag Clare assumed had the pain reliever in it, while Jake signed her out.

"What did the Doctor say?" Alli asked for everyone as soon as Clare was back in the waiting room.

"I might have a concussion; I'll have to be woken up every two hours and to come back if I'm still dizzy tomorrow or the pain gets worse." She said.

"So we'll take shifts then, waking her up tonight?" Owen asked.

"Yep." Clare agreed.

"I'm gonna take Alli and Jenna home, I'm glad you're okay Clare." Dave said and she smiled at him. Alli and Jenna hugged Clare and left with Dave.

"Let's go, we'll stop for dinner on the way back to my house." Owen said.

"I won't tell Mom and Dad but we aren't going to be able to keep this from them too much longer Clare." Jake said as they all walked out to the parking lot.

Clare sat in the booth at Little Miss Steaks between Eli and Connor, sipping at her soda while the boys at their dinners. Clare wasn't hungry at all, the acetaminophen with codeine the doctor gave her had stopped the throbbing and the headache but she still was not hungry. When her phone rang they all looked at her and she sighed seeing Peter's name flash on the ID.

"It's not them." She assured the boys before answering. "Hi Peter."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were being stalked, how long has this been going on?" Peter demanded.

"I haven't seen you in months I didn't think it was any of your concern." She stated.

"You being stalked by two psycho's and touched and blackmailed is my concern." Peter told her.

"Fine next time I'll tell you right away. Anyway I'm fine I've got a bunch of people doing all they can to make sure they don't try to take me again." She tried to assure him.

Peter was silent for a moment but she could hear him making a sort of growling noise. "I better be kept in the loop from now on."

"Fine Peter but I honestly don't see what good it'll do. You have classes and work and Spin is over an hour away." Clare pointed out.

"Because if someone is trying to hurt you we need to know." Peter said .

"Since when?" Clare inquired.

"Since always." He retorted.

Clare rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance. "I'll make sure one of them calls you the next time the Terror Twins try something but honestly Peter there isn't anything you can do it about it so I don't see the good in keeping you informed."

"Just keep us informed." Peter demanded.

"Fine Peter, I'm eating dinner I'll talk to you later okay?" Clare said getting tired of being spoken to as a child.

"Okay I'll let you go but you really should have told me when it started." Peter said and then hung up.

"Who's Peter?" Mo asked.

"He used to work at the Dot." Adam said.

"He dated her sister." Eli added.

"He and Spinner both and they both see Clare as a younger sister of sorts." Adam informed them.

**(ELI)**

"We should be extra vigilant tomorrow. They haven't seen her since she got away from them yesterday and they're bound to be mad." Eli said while Clare was in the shower.

"Except for history she has all her other classes with at least one of us or Dave or the girls. But of course she has history with Reese which makes it a bigger problem." Adam stated.

"Eli." Clare called from the bathroom.

He left the others and went back to her; she opened the washroom door a little more so he could get in. "What's wrong blue eyes?" He asked and then stopped realizing she was clad only in a towel.

"The bruise on my back is darker, from hitting the wall I think." She told him turning around to show him her back and unwrapping the towel.

Eli swallowed hard and had to remind himself to concentrate and pay no attention to the fact that his girlfriend was standing naked before him. Her beautifully perfect apple of butt perked before him and he had to use all his will power not to just grab it. Averting his eyes he looked at her back and indeed her bruise was a good three shades darker, so purple it looked nearly black. He ran his fingers over it gently and heard her wince feeling her jerk away just slightly, he kissed her bruised flesh as softly as he was able and felt her shiver a bit under his touch.

"I have new bruises on my shoulders too." She said turning, holding the towel over breasts.

"Yes I saw those yesterday when we were in Owen's room but I was a little distracted in keeping you from sleeping with the others." Eli chided and she scrunched her face at him. "I can get K.C.'s phone to take pictures of them." Eli offered.

"Okay but there's one more bruise and I'd rather not have a picture taken of it." She said quietly.

"But Clare we need to compile evidence so we…"

She let the towel down to the floor and Eli lost the ability to speak, or think, or breathe momentarily. At first it was just seeing her beautifully full breasts and then when his mind finally found focus again he realized that her left nipple and most of the areola was a deep red to blue. He looked up at her, she was nervously chewing her lip, threatening to break the skin again and he gently pulled her lip from her teeth. She had tears in her eyes and he gently cupped her face in his hand and kissed her lightly.

"Which one?" Eli asked doing his best to keep his demeanor and face kind and calm for her sake.

"Fitz while Reese was talking with you on my phone." She said quietly her eyes looking down as they flashed with fear and pain from the mere memory.

Eli gritted his teeth as a realization came to him. "We heard you scream in pain, it was muffled but my heart stopped. That's what he was doing wasn't it? This…" his sentence trailed off as he so very softly brushed his fingers over the bruised flesh of her breast.

"Yes." She said in a whisper.

He looked up at her to see tears falling from her eyes and he brushed them away and then taking her face in his hands he crushed his lips to hers, careful not to press too hard so he wouldn't break the scab but he was hungry for her. She seemed to be relishing the kiss, the taste of him just as much as her hands came around his neck and her nails began raking the back of his head. He moved his hands from her face trailing them down her curves and finding her hips turned her and lifted her onto the counter. She gasped a little into the kiss from the surprise of being lifted or the cold of the tile hitting her bare skin he wasn't sure, perhaps both. He felt as her entire body seemed to prickle with goose bumps. He moved his hands down her legs and gently spread them apart moving between them and coming closer to her.

He left one hand resting on her thigh, his other caressed up to her right breast cupping it softly; the feel of her tender breast so malleable under his fingers eliciting a soft moan from his lips into her mouth with the kiss. He broke from the kiss and looked in her eyes to see them glinting with pleasure and he smiled. He was aching to take her right then and there in the washroom but he managed to, with great will power and love for her, control himself. That was not how he wanted their first time be, in a washroom in Owen's house with six of their friends just down the hall. He stepped back from her, his hands leaving her body reluctantly and he saw the look of wanting on her face.

"Not now, not like this, not here. Friday just wait until Friday." He said to himself as much as to her.

She knit her eyebrows together and cocked her head a bit. "What do you mean Friday?"

"Friday night after we watch the football game you and I are going to sneak off alone and I'm going to take your virginity. You won't lose your virginity to rape, to Reese or Fitz but to me." He assured her.

She smiled and kissed him passionately pulling his lower lip with her a bit as she pulled away. "But how? I mean we can't be at my house and they'll find us at yours."

"Relax blue eyes Adam and Drew are going to find us a nice hotel. Owen and the others are going to sneak us out after the game so the Terror Twins can't follow us." He informed her. She smiled happily and then her face fell suddenly and she looked down. He put his hand under her chin and gently commanded her to look up at him once more. "What's wrong Clare?"

"I'm sorry Eli." She said softly.

"For what?"

"It shouldn't be like this. Our first time together shouldn't have to be so complicated, so very…planned. We shouldn't need Adam and Drew to fins us a hotel or Owen to sneak us out after a football game." She lamented.

He smiled and captured her lips in an impassioned yet gentle kiss. "It's not your fault Clare; you have no reason to be sorry."

"But it is my fault, if not for Reese and Fitz we wouldn't…" She began to argue with him but he placed a finger on her lips to silence her.

"Your only fault then is being so beautiful so sexy and so alluring that two boys, depraved and psychotic as they may be, have become obsessed with you." He told her.

She smiled so big and brightly it lit up her face and her eyes sparkled greatly. "I love you Eli more than anything."

"And I love you more than anything blue eyes. Start getting dressed I'll be back in a moment to take pictures of your back and shoulders." He instructed, kissed her cheek, took one more look at her sexy naked body and left the washroom.

**(CLARE)**

She was peacefully sleeping but felt the gentle feel of lips on hers, then her nose, then her cheek. She smiled waking up, her eyes opening but the living room was fairly dark and she couldn't see him.

"Is this how you all plan on waking me up to be sure I'm alive?" She teased keeping her voice in a whisper to not wake the others.

"They better not kiss you awake." He whispered into her ear.

"If you two don't let me go back to sleep I'm totally kissing her awake." Adam teased in a sleepy whisper from her other side.

"Sorry Adam." Clare giggled.

Eli kissed her softly one more time. "Get back to sleep beautiful."

She closed her eyes again taking Eli's hand and he interlaced their fingers and after a while she fell asleep again. After what felt like a very short times she felt Adam gently shaking her.

"You still alive?" Adam asked in a low voice.

"I thought you were going to kiss me awake." She teased with a yawn and felt Eli squeeze her hand tightly.

"Go back to sleep Clare." Adam said elbowing her lightly.

She yawned again, heard Adam yawn too and was soon asleep again at least until she felt someone shaking her foot. "Mmmmmm what?" She groaned.

"K you're alive." Drew said his voice cracked by sleep.

Clare turned over taking Eli's hand again but it took a while for her to get to sleep again. Feeling like she had just fallen asleep again she felt someone gently shaking her shoulders from above.

"Clarebear." K.C. yawned.

"Are so tired that you actually called me Clarebear?" She asked in an exhaustedly strained voice.

"Guess I am." He yawned again.

She turned again wrapping Eli's arm around her and listening Adam's rhythmic breathing and eventually she fell asleep again. Beep beep beep someone's phone alarm was going off and Clare groaned.

"Ughhhh I don't want to go to school, I barely got any sleep because you guys kept waking me up." She whined covering her head with Eli's pillow.

"Sorry blue eyes." Eli said rubbing her back and chuckling lightly. "We had to be sure that you would wake up."

She looked up and scowled at him. "I'm alive, tired but alive and I didn't slip into a coma. I'm not hungry so I'm gonna hop in the shower." She said hopping out of the bed and grabbing her bag with clothes. After she showered and dressed and helped the boys put Owen's living room back together and they all piled into Owen's car to drive to school. "What are we going to do tonight?" She asked from her spot on Eli's lap.

"What do you mean?" Mo asked from the front passenger seat.

"I'm afraid to sleep at home but there's no way my Mom will let me sleep over again. She already thinks I spent the whole weekend at Alli's." She said.

"We have all day to figure it out, don't worry about it now." Connor told her.

Clare nodded but it was hard not to worry, the Terror Twins knew how to get in her house. They arrived at school, Owen parked the car and they all got out.

"CLARE!" Alli and Jenna called from the front steps and ran to her.

"You're alive!" Alli said as she and Jenna embraced her.

"Thanks." She choked out as they were both squeezing her.

"If you two don't let go of her she may not be for long." Dave told them and the girls let go.

Jake came and joined the group as they walked up the stairs. "You look tired." He commented looking her over closely.

"Maybe because I kept getting woken up every two hours so they could be sure I would wake up." Clare complained.

The whole group went in Connor, Dave and K.C. taking Jenna and Alli to their lockers and the others and Jake taking Clare to her locker and therefor Adam and Eli's. She breathed a sigh of relief when she opened her locker and there was no note or rose or any other unwanted gifts in her locker. They all walked the girls to math class; Clare was too tired to pay much attention. When class let out Dave, Connor, Mo and K.C. took Jenna and Alli while the others walked Clare to history. Reese wasn't in class when they got there so Eli kissed her and they left her to go t to her desk. Reese came in a couple minutes later sauntering to his desk behind hers.

"So where were you this weekend baby doll?" Reese inquired.

"Go to hell." She whispered back to him.

"Such language what did I say about obedience? I promise you will pay for comments like that. We have such a collection of wonderful implements to use on you, Fitz and I. Fitz is so looking forward to handcuffing you to the bed and whipping your ass with the cat o'nine tails until it bleeds. Me on the other hand, I am going to put nipple clamps on your perky nipples and a ball gag in your mouth while I stuff you with anal beads." He whispered into her ear, his voice getting husky with lust.

Clare swallowed to keep back the tears and bit down on her lip breaking the scab again. She covered her mouth with her hand and wiped the blood away as Mr. McKay started class.

"Tomorrow we'll be taking a trip to the Royal Ontario Museum. I'm handing out permission forms make sure your parent sign them and turn them in tomorrow at the start of class or you won't be attending the field trip. Anyone who does not bring me a signed permission slip will be spending tomorrow's class in the library writing me a two thousand word essay." Mr. McKay was explaining.

"Hmmmm I wonder how many dark corners are in that museum? How many ways in and out? Tomorrow will be fun." Reese taunted in her ear.

**update soon**


	30. Elsewhere

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi**

**Ch. 30 Elsewhere**

**(CLARE)**

Clare began gathering her things five minutes before the bell and as soon as it rang she bolted from class. She wanted to be in the safety of Eli's arms or even Adam's but when she left class neither of them was there to escort her to civics. It didn't really matter though so long as she was safely with her Secret Service Squad and well protected from Reese. Mo, Connor and K.C. were waiting for her, she went straight to them sort of inserting herself between Mo and K.C. and grabbing onto them. Mo turned effectively hiding her from view and K.C. put an arm around her.

"What did he do?" Connor asked in an angry edged voice.

"Besides telling me how they plan on punishing me for my disobedience; we have a field trip to the museum tomorrow and Reese basically told me they were going to attack me and take me from there." Clare informed them still buried between Mo and K.C. and she felt the both of them stand a little straighter and closer around her.

"Well you aren't going obviously." Mo commanded in a stern voice.

Clare looked up at them, looked around for Reese who had apparently slipped out while their attention was on her, she turned grabbing K.C. and Mo by the shirts again and started walking to civics. "If I don't go then neither will Reese and then he and I will be the only ones working in the library. They've already tried taking me from the school multiple times and we know Fitz knows all the ways into and out of this school. At least if I go on the field trip they'll take roll or something and there will be a whole class that knows I'm supposed to be there right?" She questioned honestly not sure there was a better option.

"But if you go none of us will be able to keep an eye on you." K.C. countered as they reached the door to her class.

"And if I stay you all have class and can't keep an eye on me in the library anyway." Clare pointed out.

"What's going on?" Alli asked from behind them.

They turned to see Dave, Wesley and Alli. "My history class has a field trip tomorrow and we're arguing about whether it's safer for me to go or stay." Clare said just as the bell rang.

She took Alli's hand and walked into class, Wes followed them but Dave stayed in the hall a moment talking with the others before coming in.

"Why wouldn't it be safe for you to go on the fieldtrip?" Wesley asked as Dave sat at his desk.

Clare looked at Alli and Dave and then Wes. "I…Fitz and Reese are sort of stalking me." She admitted quietly.

"So that's why Connor, K.C. and the others have been escorting you from class to class?" Wes inquired.

"Right and we're compiling evidence against them but stalking cases are hard to prove and prosecute and we just don't have enough yet." Clare told Wesley just as the teacher started class.

Clare was too distracted to concentrate in class; she was already weary from lack of sleep. Reese's horrifically vile description of her punishment and the fact he essentially told her they would take her from the field trip were swirling through her mind and putting her on edge. She knew she was in class and safe with Alli and Dave and even Wes and yet every noise made her jump and cringe. Every whisper sounding like Reese or Fitz, every footstep down the halls was, in her mind, them coming to get her. She hadn't realized that she was gripping her pencil so tightly that her knuckles were turning white until the pencil snapped in her hand and several students around her, including her friends, looked at her. She smiled a bit to put them at ease and became aware that her head was aching and throbbing. She had the codeine coated acetaminophen in her purse but she'd need water to swallow it with, she raised her hand without thinking.

"Yes Miss Edwards?" Miss Cosnell asked.

"May I go to the washroom?" Clare asked picking up her purse and standing up.

Alli grabbed her hand. "What are you doing?!" She whispered.

"My head hurts I need water." She shrugged, her head so discombobulated she didn't understand Alli's concern.

"I need to go to the washroom too." Alli said standing up as well.

"Very well here are passes." Miss Cosnell said holding them out.

Clare and Alli each took a pass and walked out to the hall. "Thanks." Clare said when they got out of the classroom. "Between the lack of sleep, what Reese said to me last period, and the pain in my head I'm not thinking straight or hardly at all."

"It's understandable; you want me to text for an escort?" Alli asked.

"No I just need a sip of water from the fountain just keep a look out and have your phone ready." Clare told her.

Alli got her phone out and readied a number as they walked to the nearest water fountain. Clare took out a pill; put it in her mouth bent down to the fountain took a sip and swallowed the pill. Wiping her mouth as she straightened again they began walking back to class. They were walking hand in hand and suddenly Clare stopped, pulling Alli to a stop as well. Clare had heard footsteps behind them and now that they had stopped so had the footsteps. Clare whipped her head around to see Fitz smiling at her lasciviously.

"Fitz!" Alli exclaimed in a shocked sort of whisper. "How did you even get in here?"

"Alli go back to class." Clare said in a steely and stoic voice.

"I'm not leaving you!" Alli stated grasping Clare's hand tighter.

"He'll only hurt you if you're in his way." Clare whispered to her in a determined voice.

"Listen to her Bhandari," Fitz sneered flicking out his knife, "or would you like to see your blood flow from your body!"

Alli turned grabbing Clare's hand tightly still and took off running for the classroom. Clare could hear Fitz running behind them but the class was not far and they came rushing through the doorway, the students gave them odd looks except Dave and Wes who looked at them worriedly and Miss Cosnell who gave them a disciplining look.

"Sorry we just didn't want to miss class." Alli said and Clare looked into the hall to see Fitz spinning the knife and giving her a malicious sort of taunting look.

"Take your seats girls." Miss Cosnell commanded in an authoritative voice.

Clare and Alli sat at their desks and Alli turned to Dave who sat behind her. "Fitz got in the school again tell your Dad." She whispered to him.

"Are you two ok?" He whispered back and they both nodded.

When class let out everyone aside from K.C. and Connor were there to get her and Alli. Clare rushed straight into Eli's arms and he embraced her tightly.

"Come on K.C. and Connor are getting Jenna and we'll meet them outside." Adam said putting a hand on her arm and gently pulling her to walk.

Eli put his arm around her shoulders and Adam stood at her other side. Drew, Owen and Jake walked in front and she knew the others were behind her. They went out to the picnic tables where they found Connor, Jenna and K.C. already awaiting them. Everyone took a seat on the table, the bench or the one next to it and it was the first time anyone seemed to notice that Wesley had followed them.

"Uh Wes you…" K.C. began but Clare cut him off.

"I told him about Fitz and Reese let him stay." She commanded.

"Fine you can't go on this field trip tomorrow it's too dangerous." Owen stated.

"It's no more dangerous than me staying at school with Reese! I don't like either option, but Fitz got in the school again, if I stay Reese will stay too and I'm left vulnerable to them at school." She stated feeling safe again as she was wrapped tightly in Eli's arms and entirely surrounded.

"And if you go none of us are nearby, at least at school we're close if they try and take you." Jake said.

"Yeah but they've tried taking me from the school three times and they know this building too well, at least with the museum there's a chance Fitz won't be let in. Even if he is I guarantee he doesn't know every corner of the museum and every exit. Besides they take roll getting on and off the bus right and the rest of the class will notice we're missing if they take me." Clare pointed out.

"Can't you just stay home sick tomorrow?" Wesley asked.

"No they know how to get in my house if I stay home they'll take me for sure." Clare said. "Both options suck but I'm probably safer if I go, I'll just text you guys every fifteen minutes so you know I'm okay."

"Every ten or as often as possible, group text to all of us, if we don't hear from you for ten minutes we're ditching school and going out there." Drew instructed.

"Okay every ten minutes now what about tonight?" She asked.

"We'll sneak over to your place, stay with Jake until we get there." Eli told her.

"We who?" She questioned.

"Owen will pick me up and Drew and Adam will drive to your house once their parents are asleep." Eli informed her. Clare nodded but she was still worried.

"All of us that can will go to the Dot afterschool, when Jake takes you home I'll follow you again and Eli will be with me. You'll get home after your parents get home and it'll only be a few hours before we come over." Owen tried comforting her.

"It's those few hours that have me worried." She said quietly into Eli's shoulder.

"They won't get you." Eli whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek.

The bell rang and they all got up, Connor, Mo, Dave and K.C. took Jenna and Alli to class and the others took Clare and Wesley to Environmental Science. Eli kissed her softly at the door before leaving her. She did manage to pay a little attention in class, enough to get through it but her mind was still chaotic with fear and anxiety. When class ended Eli, Adam, Drew and Mo were there to escort her to gym. Jenna, Alli, Connor and K.C. were waiting for her at the door. She gave Eli a chaste kiss before heading into the gym, fishing the doctor's note from her purse that said she had to take it easy because of a suspected concussion and gave it to Coach Armstrong.

"Alright Clare you can observe from the bleachers and I'll get a health assignment on the from my office for you to complete." Armstrong said.

Clare went to sit down on the bleachers and Armstrong walked away toward his office and she suddenly felt alone, but looking behind her she saw K.C. and the others still there and she let out a relieved breath. Armstrong returned a minute later giving her the health assignment and ordering the others to change for gym.

"Stay here but if Armstrong leaves for any reason before we come back run straight to the locker room." K.C. commanded.

Clare sat on the bleachers and looked over the assignment; muscles of the body, easy enough. A couple minutes later Alli and Jenna joined her fully changed for gym, she looked at them leaned in and waved for them to do the same so she could whisper.

"I need a hug favor from you guys." Clare requested.

"Of course anything for my best friend." Alli smiled keeping her voice in a whisper as well.

"I'm determined not to lose my virginity to Fitz and Reese raping me, so Eli and the guys are planning to sneak him and I out after the football game on Friday. Adam and Drew are finding us a hotel because if we go to my house or his the Terror Twins are sure to find us and spoil our plans. This whole black ops plan to have an intimate night with my boyfriend sounds ridiculous but given current circumstances necessary." Clare griped scrunching her face and putting her head in her hands momentarily remembering when life was simple and boring and she didn't fear for her life every day. Alli and Jenna put their hands on her back and she looked up at her friends again. "Anyway what I need from you two is to do some shopping for me. Specifically lingerie shopping, something sexy but nice, something you know Eli will like me in. Aside from his minor breakdown right after he found out I'd submitted to them, which was understandable, he's been amazing and he's going through a lot of trouble to make this special for me. You guys are the same size as me and you know my taste and Eli's pretty well. I'd go myself but I can't go anywhere alone or even with just with the two of you and I'd really rather not have a group of football players come with me to pick out lingerie."

"Oh that's so sweet you and Eli are making it so special for each other. Don't worry we'll pick out the perfect thing." Jenna assured her.

"I'll get Dave and Wes to come with us to the mall afterschool tomorrow and pretend like I'm getting something for me." Alli smiled.

"Thanks both of you. I'll give Alli my card in science class and you guys can hold the bag until Friday. I want it to be a surprise; I know Eli says it doesn't matter that our first night together needs to be planned in secret and with the help of a bunch of our friends, still…" Clare was interrupted by Armstrong calling Alli and Jenna to participate.

**(JAKE)**

He was sitting between Jenna and Owen at the Dot doing homework. The only one who hadn't been able to come do homework with the group was K.C. as he had to work but since Wesley was up to speed and eager to help keep his friend safe there was still a dozen of them at the Dot including himself and Clare. They had pushed together all the tables in the café and were taking up most of it. He looked up from his chemistry assignment to look at Clare; she was sitting between Eli and Alli, sitting as close to Eli as she could be. She was slightly hunched in as was her instinct of late, a subconscious self-protective instinct. She was reading through something, just as fast as she always had but she was nervously rolling her lip between her teeth, they'd been there two hours and she'd already opened the scab on her lip four times. Despite the fact that she was sitting with her back to the wall in the corner in the middle of eleven people who cared about her and would do anything to keep her from harm; she still looked up with a nervous worried look on her face anytime someone came through the door or even lingered by the window.

Every time she did so Eli would squeeze her hand or put his arm around her and kiss her lips or cheek softly, she'd let out a sigh give an apologetic look to the rest of the group and go back to her homework. As much as Jake hated the Terror Twins for well terrorizing her, he hated more that it had changed her. When he had first met her or re-met her after so many years; several months before becoming her stepbrother she was a generally happy, always witty, mature, intelligent, self-assured, modest and demure girl. Now she was still intelligent but she rarely seemed genuinely happy anymore; she had no more modesty left in her. She was insecure, nervous and anxious and he couldn't remember the last time he'd heard a witty sarcastic remark from her. Then again he'd hardly seen her in the last week either, she was so guarded and watched in an attempt to keep her safe and still it wasn't enough as the Terror Twins continued to get to her. Jake hoped that once they had enough evidence for an arrest and conviction, once Fitz and Reese were locked away that Clare would get at least some of her old self back. If this continued much longer he was afraid his stepsisters psyche would be irreparably damaged and possibly other things.

The ringing of Clare's phone made the whole group jump; she pulled it from her purse and relaxed so everyone else did too. "It's my Mom." She said before answering. "Hi Mom…doing homework at the Dot…ok we're leaving now see you shortly." She said before hanging up.

"That means we have to go." Jake said as he and Clare began packing up their stuff.

"Us too." Eli said meaning him and Owen who were going to follow them home to be safe.

Everyone else began packing up their stuff as well apparently deciding there was no need to stay.

"Drew and I will be over as soon as Mom and Dad are asleep but if anything happens call us right away and we'll be there." Adam told Clare.

She hugged Adam and thanked him, said goodbye to everyone else and walked out with Eli's arms around her. Eli opened the truck door for her before going to Owen's car and getting in and the mini motorcade started for the Martin-Edwards home. Jake parked the truck out front and Clare got out, going back to Owen's car to kiss Eli and most likely thank Owen and then she came back to Jake and they waved to them once he opened the front door. Clare didn't eat much at dinner, enough to not arouse suspicion but much less than she normally would. She did do a masterful job of pretending like everything was fine and dandy and she'd had a wonderful weekend at Alli's visiting with Sav etc. She even had her Mom sign the permission slip for her field trip tomorrow with a big smile and sounding like she was actually looking forward to it. Their parents didn't suspect a thing was wrong and every question they had Clare had a ready answer.

"We finished all our homework at the Dot can Jake and I watch a movie on TV when we're done cleaning up?" Clare asked when they'd finished dinner.

"Sure sweetheart that's fine." Helen said before she and Jake's Dad disappeared upstairs.

"You know Owen and Drew filled me in about Friday." Jake told her when he was sure their parents couldn't hear since he knew her Mom would flip out.

Clare looked at him a bit surprised and a bit guilty. "Are you mad?"

"No I'm not none of us want you to lose your virginity to rape, or be touched at all by Reese and Fitz. I think it's good and you and Eli deserve a night off from…well everything. I'm coming to the game to help sneak you out and cover for you in case your Mom gets nosy." Jake told her.

"Thanks Jake." She said giving him a small smile.

When they were done cleaning up they sat on the sofa and Jake found a movie they could both watch.

"We're going to bed kids, lights out by eleven." His Dad said from the stairs a little after nine.

"Sure Dad." Jake nodded given the hour he was certain they weren't going to sleep just yet.

"I'm going to get ready for bed." Clare said when his Dad had gone upstairs again.

"I'm coming with you." Jake said.

They went upstairs and Clare went into her room closing her door most of the way to change for bed. Jake leaned on the wall ready to go in if he heard anything so hearing his phone alert him to a text was not the sound he was expecting and it startled him.

**OWEN: Get her out of there, get her dressed and out of the house.**

"_That's odd." _Jake thought but he reacted immediately, pushing the door open to Clare's room. She turned to look at him. She was in panties and a bra but nothing else as she had been in the process of changing and she didn't bother covering herself as she would have before, just gave him a curious and frightened look.

"Get dressed we need to go." He commanded.

Her face paled and turned anxious and more frightened but she didn't protest or ask questions, simply grabbed the clothes she had just taken off and put them on again. Jake took her hand, grabbed her purse from the hook by her door and handed it to her. Then he went to their parent's door and knocked softly and Glen opened it a crack a minute later.

"Hey Dad I have Katie's phone and I need to run it over to her. Clare's coming with me we'll be back by eleven." Jake said hiding Clare from view as he was certain she still looked petrified.

"Alright just come in quietly we'll be asleep by then." Glen said after a short moment of consideration.

"Yes sir." Jake nodded. Slipping their shoes back on in the entry, they left the house, Jake locking the front door behind them and they got in his truck. He started driving and realized he had no idea where he was going. "Text Owen ask him where he wants us to go." Jake said after they'd been driving a few minutes, zig zagging through streets and blocks to be sure they weren't being followed.

**(CLARE)**

She got out her phone and texted Owen asking him where they should go. She still wasn't sure why exactly Jake had rushed her from the house but she did know it had something to with the Terror Twins and apparently Owen had told them to get out.

**Owen Milligan: Picking up Eli meet at Torres house, go to basement door, they know you're coming.**

"Go to Adam and Drew's, Owen says they know we're coming." She told Jake.

Jake nodded and Clare looked out the window chewing her lip and fighting the tears back. She was beginning to wonder if she would even make it to Friday night, it seemed so far away, the field trip tomorrow and god knows how many other opportunities the Terror Twins would have to take her between now and Friday. Could they keep her safe all week? They had last week and she had to remind herself of this fact as they made the relatively short drive to the Torres house. Feeling the scab on her lip break again as blood began to trickle from the corner of her mouth; she heedlessly wiped it away with her sleeve as Jake parked out front of the Torres'. Clare waited until Jake was out and on her side of the truck before she got out and they walked to the basement door, the light was on and the curtains mostly drawn just a small portion left open so they could see out to the lighted patio. Adam saw them and opened the door pulling Clare inside and into a hug.

"You guys okay?" Drew asked in a low voice as they all sat on the sofa.

The TV was on at a fairly loud volume, presumably to muffle all the voices as she assumed Audra and Omar didn't know they were all coming over.

"Fine, did Owen say why we needed to get out of the house and come here?" Clare asked.

"No he just said you guys were coming and so were him and Eli." Drew told her.

"The basement door is locked but if our parents try and come down you're all going to have hide in the washroom." Adam said and Clare and Jake nodded.

"Owen texted me while she was changing for bed, saying to get her dressed and out of the house." Jake told them.

"How did Owen know she needed to get dressed?" Adam questioned.

Clare looked up at her best friend and then her brother, Adam had a good point. Hearing a soft knock on the sliding glass door scared them all until they looked to see Owen and Eli and they let out a collective relieved breath. Drew got up and opened the door and let them in, Eli came straight to Clare enfolding her in his arms and kissing her long and lovingly careful of the scab and fresh blood on her lip. He looked at the blood on her sleeve and gave her an admonishing look as he brushed some of the blood from her lip. She sat back on the sofa still in his Eli's and between him and Jake.

"What's going on? Why'd I rush her out of the house and how'd you know she needed to get dressed?" Jake asked Owen when they were all seated.

"Because Fitz sent me these." Owen said fiddling with his phone a second and then handing it to Jake. "Along with a few taunts, I sent them to K.C. already."

Clare, Drew and Adam all leaned over to see for themselves but Eli didn't so she figured he'd already seen. On Owen's phone were picture messages of Clare getting undressed, three of them, two of her taking her shirt off and one of her jeans coming off. Below each picture just as Owen had said was a taunting message.

**You should feel her big soft titties Owen. **Under the first.

**Can't wait to see her sexy body bound to the bed. **Under the second.

And finally under the third. **You can't tell me you don't want a piece of her Owen.**

Clare buried herself in Eli's shielding embrace just a bit more and he kissed her head.

"There is a camera in your room." Adam said sharply, his tone laced with anger and concern.

"If there's one in her room they probably have a few more in the house. We'll come over after school tomorrow and look for them and take them down." Owen told her.

Clare nodded and gave them a nervous smile while Eli tightened his embrace on her.

"I told my Dad we'd be back by eleven but they should be asleep by then." Jake told them.

"Fine we'll leave here at a quarter to then and all go there to spend the night. We'll all wake up early and leave together." Adam said.

Drew closed the curtains all the way and turned out the basement light and they all settled in as much as they could to watch TV. At ten Audra knocked on the door to say goodnight to her sons, they went up the stairs to say goodnight, preventing her from coming down. Forty five minutes later they all left in three cars to get back to Clare and Jake's house. Clare, not wanting to leave Eli's arms rode back with Owen and Eli, Jake was in the lead and Drew and Adam followed closely behind. They all parked out front, and surrounded Clare as they walked to the front door. Jake unlocked the door and they went in quietly, everyone but Jake and Drew went up to Clare's room. She sat on her bed with Eli's arms around her and Adam next to her.

"I'm going to get ready for bed." Clare said when Jake and Drew had returned with the camping mats as blowing up air mattresses would be too loud.

She got her new pajamas from her dresser, grabbed Eli's hand and started heading for the washroom, stopped half way to the door let go of Eli for just a second to pull Adam's sleeve and he got up and followed them. Feeling more secure with the both of them she brought them both into the washroom with her. She closed and locked the door and began changing for bed, Adam turned his back which she thought was unnecessary but Eli of course watched happily with a pleased smile and a glint of lust in his eyes. When she was changed and had brushed her teeth they went back to her room, the others had set up beds for everyone but her and Eli who would sleep in her bed. Had her bed been big enough she would have preferred that Adam sleep in her bed too, she knew she'd feel more secured and shielded with both of them, even though Adam and the others would just be on her floor.

Even in Eli's arms she had a terrible time getting to sleep, she was worried about the camera she now had proof was in her room. Dreading the field trip tomorrow and wondering if she would even make to Friday night to make love to Eli and lose her virginity to him before Reese and Fitz stole it from her. She scooted a little closer to Eli, wrapping his arms around her as tightly as she could and then her phone buzzed on the night stand; it was a text from Reese.

**Not sleeping baby doll? What's the matter don't feel safe with all your guards anymore? **

She put her phone on the nightstand turned around to face Eli, putting her forehead on his chest and her arm around his waist. He woke up just a bit, enough to tighten his arms around her and kiss her head. She only slept for a couple of hours and whined into Eli's chest when the alarm went off the next morning.

"You didn't sleep much." Eli stated.

"No too much on my mind." She whispered mostly into his chest.

She got up with a stretch, grabbing some clothes quickly she went into the washroom to change and get ready. Once she was ready all the boys did the same, one at a time and they left for school before her Mom and Glen were up.

"Are you sure about this field trip today?" Eli asked as they sat down at the Dot to get breakfast.

"No but staying here isn't any better." She sighed.

"Just remember if we don't hear from you at least every ten minutes we'll be down there." Owen said.

"I know." She smiled.

After eating they walked to school, where they had all parked, and waited on the front steps for the others. Alli and Jenna arrived last and the whole group went inside and split to take the girls to their lockers and then grouped again to walk the girls to math. Clare's mind was so troubled with her field trip next period she couldn't concentrate at all. When the bell rang she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach but did her best ignore it, the girls left class to find the whole SSS waiting, Connor, Dave, Mo and K.C. walked Jenna and Alli to their next classes and the others walked Clare to history to find Reese lingering near the door, just inside the class.

"I'll be in touch, it'll be fine." She said to convince herself as much as them. She kissed Eli good and long mostly for Reese's benefit and then went into the class dropping her signed permission slip on Mr. McKay's desk.

She turned to see Reese give a smug sort of challenging smile to Eli and the boys and then drop his permission slip on the teacher's desk. Clare glowered at Reese and sat down at her desk as Eli and the other walked to their classes. Reese sat down at his desk behind Clare brushing his hand along her neck as he did.

"Okay front row and third row the person sitting behind you is you're safety buddy you'll walk together, sit together and stick together at the museum clear?" Mr. McKay asked the class.

"Clear." Said most of the class.

All but Clare who was thinking that God must be punishing her for some reason as she was paired with Reese again and Reese who was saying "Excellent," near her ear and sounding a lot like Mr. Burns from The Simpsons.

As they walked out to the bus Reese put his arm around Clare, they got on the bus together and Reese walked them to the very back, they sat down and Clare shrugged his arm off.

"Behave Clare or I will make things so much worse for you. I'd really hate to see that lovely ivory skin of yours tarnished by black and blue marks. You're already due some punishment for last week's defiance and disrespect of Fitz and me. You don't want to make it worse for yourself do you?" Reese said in a low threatening voice next to her ear.

Clare swallowed hard to keep back the tears and began chewing on her lip breaking the scab again. The bus started and Mr. McKay was giving safety instructions and rules but neither Clare or Reese was listening. Reese wiped the blood from her lip with his finger and licked it off. Clare shivered with disgust and felt ill, getting out her phone to text the SSS.

**On the bus on the way and sitting with my field trip buddy; Reese.**

A flurry of replies came back almost all at once and Clare was glad her phone was still on silent.

**Adam: What?! What do you mean he's your field trip buddy?!**

**Eli: No that's just not happening.**

**Owen Milligan: Excuse Me! **

**Drew Torres: Why is he you're field trip buddy?**

She decided to explain that it wasn't her decision before they got any angrier. **The teacher picked the buddies I had nothing to do with it.**

**K.C.: I don't like this be careful.**

**Eli: I don't care whose decision it was switch.**

**Adam: Be careful, we'll meet you as soon as you're back or be out there if we don't hear from you in eight minutes.**

"You're guard dogs worried because you'll be out of their sight for an hour?" Reese taunted in a low voice.

"No because if I don't text them all every ten minutes they'll come looking for me." She said in a hostile voice.

"Precious have you any idea how far I could take you, how well I could I hide you and how much I could do to you in ten minutes?" Reese questioned in a menacing whisper, Clare made a small frightened noise in the back of her throat gripping her phone tightly but stopped herself from biting her lip lest Reese wipe away the blood and consume it again. "By the way," Reese sneered putting his arm around her, "did I mention Fitzy will meet us there?"

**update soon from right here**


	31. Flirting With Time

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi**

**Ch.31 Flirting With Time**

**(CLARE)**

"_Maybe the museum won't let Fitz in." _Clare thought, hoped desperately. Reese's hand grazing up her leg quickly snapped her back to reality and she removed his hand from her thigh.

He grabbed her arm roughly and his face turned malevolent. "Obedience Clare." He seethed.

"What would you do if I just screamed?" She challenged.

"I'd tell them you saw a spider and then baby doll I'd have to take my anger out on some of your friends later. Do you know how easy it is to get into the Bhandari house? Or that Connor sleeps in the basement with a window that doesn't lock leading right to his room? Or that the fire escape leads right to K.C.'s apartment?" His tone was taunting and evil and made Clare shiver.

"No don't hurt them. Why are you even doing this?" She asked swallowing back the tears.

"Because precious we both want you, we had you and we were willing to be patient and kind but you were taken from us." He growled is tone so filled with possession, Clare realized Reese actually believed she belonged to them as if she were watch or toy and not a person. This thought scared her to the bone, sending shivers down her spine. "You belong to us and we will get you back." He snapped and then his face softened a little, brushing a curl from her face. "You could always come back willingly; we'd be a lot kinder if you did." He told her, his voice smooth as butter and so sugary sweet she almost believed him.

"Even if I agreed to, Eli and the others would never let me." She told him not that she would go back to them.

"We could leave the three of us. Go somewhere far away where they would never find you." Reese told her his voice somehow so evil and so kind all at once.

"I could never leave Eli, I love him." She asserted.

"So you keep insisting," he barked quietly his tone oozing with venom, his face going hard almost bitter like it bothered him that she was in love with Eli and not him and Fitz. Then as before his face softened again. "And what if he were dead?" Reese inquired his face was soft and placid but his tone malicious.

Clare froze her breath catching in her throat, her eyes getting wide with terror and a few tears escaping her eyes. Reese wiped her tears away and she caught his hand. "You…you can't kill Eli please don't hurt him. I would be devastated it would kill me if anything happened to Eli!" She pleaded quietly.

"Relax baby doll," Reese chuckled, "I never said we were going to kill him I simply asked if you'd be able to leave if your precious boyfriend was dead. We're here, wipe your tears." He said and then wiped them for her.

His reassurance did little to comfort her and she couldn't seem to find her legs to stand. Reese took her arm and helped her to stand putting a hand at her hip to guide her. She didn't fight him, as much from fear as the fact that her mind was clouded with the terrifying thought of them doing something to Eli. They stayed like this until the class entered the museum and Clare snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Fitz lurking behind a display. Fear for her own safety took over; she pulled from Reese's hold and pulled out her phone to text the SSS.

**Fitz is here and in the museum!**

It only took a few seconds for several responses to flood in.

**Owen: On my way.**

**Drew Torres: Coming.**

**Eli: Be there in a few stay away from them.**

**Jake: We're coming in Owen's car we'll be there in five.**

Clare heaved a relieved sigh and smiled. "Eli, Owen, Drew and Jake are on their way, you won't be able to take me from here." She said smugly. Reese just shrugged putting an arm around her again as she felt another arm come around her. "Don't you think Mr. McKay will notice that Fitz isn't in the class?"

"He's a new teacher, he'll never notice." Fitz shrugged.

The docent began talking and they began walking, Clare didn't want to try and fight them now it would just attract attention to them and she was sure Reese would have some smooth response for any question the teacher had. She just hoped Eli and the others would get here fast. She was trying to pay attention to the docent but she was too busy being disgusted sandwiched between Reese and Fitz. They were at the very end of the group, trailing behind by several feet but neither Mr. McKay nor the docent seemed to notice or mind. Suddenly Reese and Fitz were hauled away from her, their presence at her sides replaced by Drew and Owen and their arms around her interchanged with Eli's. She turned wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

"You okay?" Eli asked when they pulled their lips apart.

"Aside from the fact that Reese more or less threatened to kill you, I'm fine now that you're all here." She said turning in his arms again but leaning against his chest and wrapping his arms around her as tightly as she could and Eli kissed her temple.

"Just remember precious," Reese snarled from the other side of Drew, "you'll pay for all of your incidents of insolence and disobedience when we get you back."

"Yeah I can't wait to see how nice your ass looks after I've whipped it raw and then fuck you from behind." Fitz taunted.

She felt Eli tighten his grip on her, saw that Drew tensed, heard Jake kind of growling behind her but Owen straightened, clenched his fist, his face turning stone hard he grabbed Fitz by the shirt and reeled back to punch Fitz but Clare caught his arm.

"Not here, you'll just get thrown out. Kill him later." Clare said.

Owen snarled giving Fitz a hard warning look and Fitz chuckled almost maliciously, Reese looked very smug and it scared Clare she huddled into Eli and he kissed her forehead. They stayed clustered around Clare for the whole field trip the teacher and the docent never seemed to notice but some of the students gave them funny looks.

"Aren't you four in grade 12 you're not in this class what are you doing on the field trip?" Asked one of the students near the end of the field trip.

"Extra credit." Explained Eli.

The girl shrugged and went back to paying attention. When they were getting ready to get back on the bus Clare went up to Mr. McKay.

"My brother and some of our friends are driving back to school may I go with them?" Clare asked.

Mr. McKay finally seemed to notice Jake and the others; he gave them curious look. "I don't remember seeing your names on the sheet. What are you guys doing here?"

"Extra credit assignment, Mr. Perino put a note in your box last week." Jake said.

"Guess I should check that more often, alright but straight back to school." Mr. McKay instructed.

Clare smiled linked arms with Eli and Drew, gave a satisfied look to Reese but didn't see Fitz. They walked out to Owen's car; she got in the back between Eli and Jake. Eli wrapped his arm around her, kissed her softly and took her hand. They made it back before the bus just in time to run to their next classes. She sat down at her desk in civics class, Alli smiled at her but Dave gave her a bit of a worried look as did Wesley.

"It was fine mostly; Eli and a few of the others still had to come down because Fitz was there. Owen almost killed him and Reese sorts of threatened to kill Eli." Clare told them.

Miss Cosnell started class Clare was having trouble concentrating, she was still worried about Reese's threat and wondering if she would ever even make it to Friday. Three days seemed like forever right now. Her nerves so raw, her mind so taken over by fear, she was so on edge she always felt on the verge of a panic attack. The Terror Twins were so determined to have her in their possession and Friday seemed so very far away. When the bell rang it startled her and she almost jumped out of her seat. Wes, Dave and Alli all gave her the same worried look and she smiled at them in an attempt to reassure them that she was fine. Connor, Mo, Adam and K.C. were waiting to escort her to meet the others for morning break. They went out to the picnic table and sat down, Clare in the middle. The rest left the building few minutes later to join them and Clare ran straight for Eli's arms.

"Did they do something else?" Eli asked as he sat on the bench with her on his lap and in his arms.

"No." She shook her head, and then leaning into Eli to whisper in his ear so the others wouldn't hear. "I'm worried that I won't make it until Friday that they will take me before then."

He kissed her nose softly. "I am not letting them take you before Friday or ever none of us are." He assured her.

Clare nodded laying her head on his shoulder; she wished this assurance would make her feel better no matter how hard they all tried to keep her safe Reese always seemed to have another plan. In the pit of her stomach she had a horrible feeling that one way or another the Terror Twins would get her!

"All of us are coming over after school to look for the cameras and take them down, including Alli and Jenna." Owen told her.

Clare nodded and picked at her apple, she was too nervous and afraid to be hungry. Eli gave her a worried look and she smiled at him and took a bite of apple to appease him. When the bell rang Eli, Adam, Drew, and Connor walked her and Wesley to environmental science. She gave Eli a chaste kiss before going into class. To her immense relief she neither saw nor heard from Reese or Fitz for the rest of the day.

**(ELI)**

Everyone was gathered at Clare's house, he and Jake were in her room searching for the camera that they knew was in there. Owen and Drew were in the hall searching for cameras, Mo was checking the washroom, K.C. and Connor were looking in Jake's room and Wesley and Dave were checking the downstairs. Clare was downstairs on the sofa with Alli, Jenna and Adam watching TV.

"Found it." Jake said, ripping it from the vent in the wall and smashing it with a hard stomp.

"Let's see if the others…" Eli started but was cut off by his phone alerting him to a text. He pulled the phone from his pocket and his face went red with anger.

**You really think that's going to help Goth boy? We'll just put them in again, in different places. You can't keep hiding her and try as you might you can't keep her from us. She belongs to us.**

"I take it by the look on your face that was them?" Jake stated more than asked.

"Yep, saying they would just put the camera's back and we can't stop them from taking her. Go see if the others found anything would you, I'm going to go be with Clare." Eli told him.

"Yeah of course." Jake said as he began cleaning up pieces of broken camera from the floor.

Eli went downstairs, Adam got up from his spot next to Clare on the sofa and Eli took it pulling Clare into his lap.

"You find it?" Adam asked sitting down where Clare had been sitting.

"Yes we did it was in her vent but they know we took it down and threatened to put more up again." Eli told them and Clare huddled into him.

"We'll keep you safe Clare." Adam insisted.

Clare nodded, she did feel safe with all of them she just what entirely sure they could all keep her safe or keep Reese and Fitz from taking her.

"Found one." Wesley said pulling a camera from behind a picture frame on the shelf.

"Me too." Said Dave pulling another from under a cabinet in the kitchen.

Eli watched as they tore the wires and batteries from them. Just then everyone else came downstairs Connor, Mo and Owen all holding cameras. Owen and Jake smashed all the cameras and threw them out.

"So what do we do about tonight, there's no more cameras but they still know how to get in the house." Clare said her head still on Eli's shoulder.

"I'll be over again and so will Eli and Mo." Owen told her.

"Now that you got all the cameras should we maybe get some homework done?" Alli asked.

Drew and Owen grumbled but got out their homework anyway. Clare moved off Eli's lap to do homework, sitting between he and Adam on the sofa.

**(CLARE)**

When Clare's mom got home everyone left. She kissed Eli at the door and as soon as he was gone she felt anxious and exposed. Jake was a good brother and she loved him but she simply didn't feel safe with him alone. Her mother started dinner and she and Jake sat back at the coffee table to finish their homework but she was so jittery and on edge that every noise outside made her jump. Jake put a hand on her arm and gave her a reassuring smile and she calmed a little. She didn't eat much at dinner but stayed at the table until Jake had finished his dinner, afraid to go up to her room alone. After Jake was done they went up to her room, she closed her blinds and sat on her bed anxiously bouncing her leg.

"Clare I highly doubt they'll try and get in while Mom and Dad are home, relax." Jake said in his most comforting voice.

"I know but they know how to get in and they had cameras all over the house and…" she rambled beginning to get hysterical.

Jake grabbed her by the shoulders. "To get to you they'll have to kill me okay? I am not going to let them take you." He insisted.

"The thought of them killing you and then taking me really isn't that comforting Jake." She said scrunching her face at him.

"Okay sorry point is I will not let them take you. Look Mom and Dad will be going to bed soon why don't you go take a hot shower. I'll leave my door open so I can watch the hallway, but Mom and Dad are downstairs." Jake told her.

"Yeah okay." She nodded.

She got up from her bed, as did Jake, she watched him go to his room and she went into the washroom. She closed and locked the door and turned on the water started undressing and then stopped, Mo had assured her there were no cameras in the washroom but she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

"_Get a hold of yourself Clare, Mo checked the room from top to bottom and didn't find a camera." _

She took a deep breath and finally undressed, stepped into the shower the hot water hitting her shoulders was rejuvenating. She tipped her head back into the water allowing the warm stream to run down her hair. The steam and hot water melting away her anxiety at least for a short time; she didn't emerge from the shower until the water started to turn cold. She turned off the water and stepped into the washroom, the air thick with steam now. Wrapping a towel around her hair and another around her body she went to her room to change for bed. She closed her door most of the way for some privacy but left it open a crack. Once her pajamas were on she opened her door again and went to Jake's doorway.

"Can we go downstairs? I think I'll feel safer, maybe." She requested.

"Yeah sure." He nodded setting down his book and getting up from his bed.

They walked downstairs together, sitting on the sofa to watch TV. It wasn't long before she began hearing noises outside and all her anxiety came back. She wished desperately that Eli was there now. In an effort to ease her anxiety and show herself it was just a bird or cat or something she was hearing, she got up from the sofa and went to the window drawing back the curtain. Instead of a cat or a bird in the yard however she saw the Terror Twins in the yard underneath the tree smiling wickedly at her. She let go of the curtain with a frightened gasp and ran to Jake.

"They're here, in the yard." She told him in a terrified whisper.

"What?!" He roared almost loud enough for their parents to hear. He got up from the sofa and began storming for the door; Clare leapt up and followed him.

"Where are you going?!" She inquired.

"Stay inside." Was his only reply.

"What?! Jake you are not going out there alone. Are Mom and Glen asleep yet?" She asked.

"Doubtful they just went upstairs while you were in the shower, it's barely eight." He said still moving for the door.

"Jake I'm not letting you go outside, not alone. If they know you're all that stands in the way of them getting to me they won't hesitate to hurt you." She insisted grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

He looked at her, sighed a bit and walked her back to the sofa. "Text Eli have him come over now, Owen will bring him."

Clare got out her phone and texted Eli saying the Terror Twins were in the backyard and to come over now. It was a minute before he replied saying he and Owen were on their way. She felt better but knew it would still be several minutes before they arrived and until then she would be waiting nervously. She sat on the sofa bouncing her leg in agitation; finally she got a text that they were outside. She opened the door and threw herself into Eli's arms kissing him with fervor. When she finally broke from Eli's lips she noticed that Owen and Mo were both standing behind him. She smiled a bit, stood aside while holding Eli's hand, to let them in.

"Come on we'll hide you three upstairs in her room with her." Jake said quietly waving them all upstairs.

They all went ups the stairs as quickly and quietly as they could manage, going into Clare's room she closed and locked the door. She heard Jake go into his room and turn on music and she did the same to muffle the deep voices of the boys.

"Are you okay blue eyes?" Eli asked sitting on her bed, against the headboard and encircling her in his arms.

"I don't even remember what okay is like anymore." She lamented snuggling into Eli, finally feeling safe again.

Owen and Mo were both sitting on the end of her bed, Owen got up and went to her blinds and opened them to peek out.

"They're still out there; Mo, Jake and I could go out there and just kill them now." Owen offered.

"No please don't, I don't want any of you getting hurt and I don't want you guys to leave me." She pleaded in a small shrill terrified voice.

Owen looked at her and she must have looked absolutely petrified because his face became a mix of pity and compassion and he sat on the bed again. For a couple of hours they stayed like that, the boys quietly talking while she stayed huddled into Eli. Her Mom knocked on her door to say goodnight and Clare called goodnight to her, once her Mom's door had closed again Jake knocked on her door softly and said that it was him, Mo got up and opened the door and Jake stepped in.

"Mo and I will get the camping mats and bedding, we'll be back in a few minutes." Jake told her and she nodded.

When the others ,had set up their beds Eli went to the washroom to get ready for bed. As soon as he returned Clare got under the covers and he got in bed next to her. One by one the others got ready for bed. Clare was so exhausted and burnt out from constantly being on edge having her nerves wracked that she fell asleep almost as soon as Eli was lying next to her and she cuddled up to him.

… _She went to the washroom opening the door only to have a hand placed at her mouth and before she could scream she was knocked unconscious. She awoke tied to a bed in a dark room, she could hear Fitz and Reese nearby they were laughing maniacally. She tried to scream but realized there was a gag in her mouth. Tears began streaming down her face and dropping to her chest on the dingy mattress below her. Reese stepped out from the shadows a sadistically pleasured smile on his face. In his hand was a whip, he cracked it in the air a couple times, the horrifying sound echoing through the room. Fitz came from the shadow on the second crack a lascivious grin on his lips and in his hand some contraption she had never seen before but she was sure it was meant to cause her pain…_

Clare bolted up in bed, her breathing coming in frightened painting; she was shaking and had broken into a cold sweat. Eli sat up wrapping his arms around her; and within seconds the other three boys were on her bed.

"I'm okay, it was just a dream I didn't mean to wake you all." She apologized while wiping her tears from her cheeks.

"You want to tell us about your dream?" Eli urged kissing her temple.

"They had me." Was her only answer but it was only when she needed.

Eli placed his fingers under her chin urging her to look at him before softly kissing her lips. "We won't let that happen." He assured her.

"You're safe Clare." Owen insisted hugging her tightly before getting back in his bed.

Jake hugged her and kissed her cheek before going back to bed. Mo gave her a compassionate look and got back in his bed. Eli laid down again pulling her with him, she put her head on his chest and he embraced her tightly, kissing her head and stroking her arm gently. It didn't take long for the boys to get back to sleep, their breathing becoming regular again but Clare could not get back to sleep. Although she felt safe the dream would not leave her mind.

**Update Soon**

**********Those of you that read Dangerous Secret or Her Unexpected Hero already know this so you don't need to reed this I will be posting it for the next update to all my stories: Okay so I had a guest reviewer do a stroy request for a story where Eli cheats on Clare, now originally I just scoffed on the idea because I normally loathe cheating stories; but as my head never shuts down (hence the insomnia) it came up with a sort of plot. After all fair is fair if he's going to cheat on her then she gets to cheat on him, more and better (insert evil laugh here). But still not sure if I want to add it to my list over upcoming stories so I'm putting it to a vote, if I get enough votes that this is something you guys want to read I will add it to my lsit. Just know now it will be raunchy and dirty and well you all know I'm a gutter bunny so yeah. **


	32. I'm So Tired

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi**

**Ch. 32 I'm So Tired**

**(CLARE)**

When the sun started to rise, so did Clare, she sat up in bed, stretching and yawning and wishing she had fallen asleep as she now felt drained and weary. Her parents would soon be up so they all needed to get ready and leave for school. She slipped out of Eli's arm and stepping over Owen and then Mo's heads and went to her washroom. She looked as bad as she felt; her eyes were dull and clouded from lack of sleep and the circles under them so dark she looked like she had two black eyes. She was ashen and pallid; no color in her face at all, thankfully there was makeup to fix things.

She washed her face and it helped to wake her up a bit, then began applying makeup. After covering the dark circles under her eyes, she put some eye shadow on to hide the fact that she was so tired and some blush to bring color back into her face. She went back to her room and got clothes for the day, deciding on jeans with her fuchsia top, hoping that the color in the top would bring out some of the color in her cheeks and hide the fact that she hadn't slept. She brushed her hair and returned to her room to wake the boys.

"Wake up guys my parents will be up soon and we have to get going." She announced closing her door behind her.

They began to stir and groan and stretch, sitting up in their beds all their eyes seemed to come open at once and look at her.

"Did you never get back to sleep?" Eli asked.

She shook her head. "You guys need to get dressed and ready for school so we can leave before my Mom sees me. If she sees I didn't sleep then she'll make me stay home." Clare commanded.

Owen got up first; grabbing his bag he left her room for the washroom. Clare sat on her bed; Eli went to her and put his arms around her kissing the corner of her mouth softly. She felt comforted in his touch, savoring the feeling of being in his arms and the fact that even for a split second it allowed her to forget everything else. Owen returned from the washroom and Mo got up and went in with his bag but she heard noises beginning to come from her parent's room. With great reluctance she left the comfort of Eli's arms, opening her door and leaning on the door jam.

"What are doing?" Jake asked.

"Standing guard incase Mom or Glen comes out of the room I can stop Mo from coming out of the washroom or them seeing Owen or Eli in my room. I've done this before." She replied dryly.

"Excuse me?" Eli questioned.

"For Reese and Fitz the night they were both here." She explained. The mood in the room became suddenly tense and she was sure, even though she wasn't looking at them, that they all had their fists clenched. Mo returned from the washroom and she waved him in. "Eli go, Jake you should get dressed in your room. I hear one of the parents in the shower but if the other one comes out we're going to have a hard time sneaking three boys out of the house without being seen and I'm not explaining that to my parents."

Eli got his bag and entered the washroom and Jake got up and went into his room. She stood guard again while Mo and Owen began cleaning up. When they were all dressed and ready Jake told Owen to drive the others to school, he would meet them there and tell their parents Clare left early to meet Adam and Eli. They parked at school and went to the Dot for breakfast, Clare got coffee but no food, she wasn't hungry. Eli did force a few bites of his cinnamon roll into her. When they got to school the remaining SSS were waiting for them, including Dave and Wesley.

"Our parents are going out of town until Friday night, so we can sneak you over to our house tonight and tomorrow." Adam told her when the group converged.

"Good." She nodded managing a bit of a smile.

While Dave, Connor, Wesley and K.C. waited for Jenna and Alli to arrive the others went in with Clare to her locker. They were soon joined by the rest and Clare requested to be walked to class now as she was beginning to feel fatigued just standing there. The whole group walked the girls to math and then dispersed. Clare sat back in her chair and waited for class to begin.

"You don't look like you slept." Alli said after a few minutes.

"I did for a short time." She said and when Jenna and Alli both gave her the same worried look she added, "I'm fine."

Slowly more students began to come into the classroom, she saw them through her peripheral vision as she was being entertained twirling her purity ring on her finger and thinking how it would soon be gone. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over at Jenna's worried face.

"Clare look." Jenna said in a low whisper, pointing out the window.

Clare and Alli both looked over to see Fitz, in the tree line, leaning on a tree and flicking his knife blade up and down.

"I'm going to tell Dave's Dad." Alli said starting to stand up but Clare caught her arm and forced her to sit again.

"You can't go out there alone, Reese could take you and use you to get me to come out and then they'll take me…" her voice was barely above a whisper and she knew she sounded hysterical but she didn't care.

"Okay Clare it's okay I'm staying here, I'll text Dave and he can call his Dad okay?" Alli asked in a smooth calming voice. Clare nodded and Alli got out her phone and texted Dave, a minute later Dave replied. "He called his Dad and he and another officer are patrolling the school." Alli told her.

Coach Armstrong came in and started class just as Clare looked out the window to see Officer Turner looking around where Fitz had been. She forced herself to concentrate on class although near the end Coach Armstrong started to sound like one of the adults in a Peanuts cartoon, she blamed her sleep deprived mind. When class ended the entire SSS was waiting for the girls.

"You girls okay?" Dave asked going to Alli and putting an arm around her.

"We're fine." Alli assured him.

"They looked everywhere but there was no sign of Fitz." Dave told them.

Eli took Clare into his arms and kissed her cheek and she felt more at ease but was dreading going to history and gripped Eli tightly. When they arrived at her classroom Reese was there talking with Mr. McKay and Eli's grip on her tightened. She kissed Eli softly and reluctantly left the reassurance of his arms to go into class. Walking past Reese to get to her desk but a minute later he went to his desk, leaning forward to talk to her.

"What's the matter baby doll didn't sleep? I thought you'd sleep great now that your guard dogs got all of our cameras out of your house." Reese taunted.

She bit hard on her lip but when she felt the skin breaking again she released it and began wringing her hands together instead. Concentrating on history was impossible but Clare decided she really had no use for history, besides it wouldn't take her long once she wasn't a nervous wreck all the time to get caught up. Class seemed to drag on forever but much to her relief Reese didn't bother her again. When she left class Wes, Adam, Eli and Owen were there to escort her to Civics class. She kissed Eli at the door and went in with We; Dave and Alli were already at their desks. She still didn't hear a word the teacher said, she was sort of lost in a world of her own nerves and thoughts, she did feel better having three of her friends in class however. The shrill sound of the bell signaling morning break startled her and she gasped.

"Come one lets go meet the others for break." Dave said pulling Clare up by the arm.

She nodded as Alli took her hand and they walked out of class. Everyone except Connor and K.C. were waiting for them, they went outside to their picnic table where Jenna was waiting with Connor and K.C. Eli sat down on the bench pulling Clare into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. She knew the others were talking, she could hear voices but they all sounded fuzzy and muffled like they were far away. She cuddled into Eli and did her best to concentrate on Friday night and making it that far.

**(ELI)**

It was lunch and Clare was in the auditorium with him, Adam, Dave, Connor, Jenna and everyone else working on the play. While he and the others were grabbing a little to eat as they could, Clare wasn't eating at all. Adam had convinced to drink one of those bottled yogurt drinks so that she at least got some protein into her but Eli was still worried. In the last week and a half she'd eaten maybe a couple days worth of food and Eli was sure she'd lost at least five pounds. He was watching Dave and Tristan rehearse but he'd kinda spaced out thinking or rather worrying about Clare so when he felt a hand on his shoulder he jumped a little.

"Sorry but look at Clare." Adam said pointing behind him.

Eli turned around to see Clare asleep on the table she had been sitting on, using her jacket as a pillow. He sighed and went over to her, picking her up in his arms, she was so deep into an enervated sleep she didn't even stir when he picked her up. Adam, seemingly able to read his mind, lay several blankets down, that they used for props, on the table. Eli put her back on the now blanket covered table and rolled up his jacket, which was softer than her denim one, for her to use as a pillow. He returned his attention to the rehearsal until the bell rang. Everyone else began gathering there things and Eli looked back at Clare but she was still asleep.

"She's exhausted, she needs the sleep. We'll stay with her, let her sleep while she can." Adam said.

"Yeah but we're gonna need more than the two of us. I doubt it'll take Reese long to figure out she's not in class and come looking for her." Eli said.

"Drew and Owen never mind skipping a class, I'll call Drew." Adam said.

"Hey should we…" Dave started but stopped when he saw Clare asleep on the table.

"Adam and I will stay with her and Adam's calling Drew. You and Connor take Jenna to class and tell Wesley she's with us." Eli instructed and Dave nodded.

Jenna left with Dave and Connor just as Drew and Owen came in. Drew took off his football jacket and put it over Clare as a blanket.

"We found you two a hotel." Drew said quietly when they were all sitting down.

"It's a really nice one, Clare will love it, we made the reservation this morning." Adam told him.

"Thanks guys." Eli smiled.

"Alli, Jenna, Wesley and Dave will all be coming to the game." Adam informed them.

"So will Tris, Maya and Zig so you guys should all sit together, front row and Clare in the middle." Owen instructed.

"Yeah after we win the game, some of you come out to the field with Clare and we'll sneak her out in the chaos after the game." Drew said.

"What if you don't win?" Adam remarked and both Owen and Drew glared at him.

"After we win," Owen continued, "you and Jake and anyone that doesn't come out to the field go to the parking lot. Get in Jake's truck, we'll sneak Clare out to the truck and Jake will drop you two off at the hotel. Make sure he drives around a bunch just so you're sure you're not being followed."

Eli was about to reply when they were all startled by an ear piercingly shrill scream from Clare. They all jumped up and ran to her, she was thrashing and screaming things like no and Eli help. It broke his heart to hear it, she sounded so terrified, he sat on the table, holding her wrists lightly to get her to stop thrashing.

"Clare wake up your safe, I've got you, you're safe." Eli urged.

"Clare it's okay you're safe, wake up." Adam insisted in a stern voice holding her legs to keep her from thrashing.

Still she didn't wake up and he was afraid her screaming was going to attract attention, so he did the only thing he could think of and kissed her. Suddenly her eyes shot open, she stopped thrashing and Eli sat up. She blinked and looked at him, he smiled and her eyes moved over to Adam and he smiled at her, she looked back at Eli and finally relaxed so he let go of her wrists.

"Where are we?" She asked in a sleep cracked voice.

"In the auditorium still you fell asleep." Eli explained in a calming voice.

"Oh." She nodded sitting up a little, Owens jacket slid down her a bit and she looked down at it squeezing her eyebrows together. "You two don't play sports." She said.

Owen laughed and stepped up so Clare could see him. "No but I do." He said, Clare smiled and handed him back his jacket.

"You all missed class to watch me sleep?" She asked.

"You needed to rest; besides it's not my first time skipping a class." Drew smiled.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked, getting off the table.

"About an hour, there's no point in going out until the next bell rings." Adam said.

Eli took Clare's hand and led her to where they had been sitting, pulling her into his lap. The others sat back in their seats and continued talking while Clare just nuzzled into him.

**(CLARE)**

She was half asleep on the sofa watching TV with Jake; they had just finished cleaning up after dinner and her parents were upstairs. The plan was as soon as her parents were asleep Jake would drive her to the Torres house. She was curled onto the sofa her eyes closing and then shooting open again. When Jake's phone suddenly rang she sat up worried that it was one of the Terror Twins.

"It's Katie," Jake assured her before answering, "Hey what's up…uh sure no problem…see you in a bit." He said and hung up looking at Clare. "I have her biology notes and she needs them to finish her homework. I told her I'd bring them over, you want to come?" He asked.

"No I'd probably just fall asleep in the car. Mom and Glen are here and the cameras are all gone." She yawned.

"Okay I'll drop them off and come right back thirty minutes tops. Owen is five minutes away and Eli is already at Adam's house with him and Drew, they can be here in under ten minutes. If you so much as here a noise call Owen and sneak him in." Jake instructed.

"Don't worry he's on my speed dial and," Clare said sitting up and grabbing her phone from her purse, "my phone is in my hand."

Jake still looked unsure but he left, Clare lay back on the couch watching the show but her eyes wouldn't stay open and she quickly fell asleep.

"Clare sweetie wake up you should go to bed." Her mother's voice made its way into her sleep.

Clare blinked her eyes open and looked at her Mom. "I will, why is your coat on? Are you going somewhere?" Clare asked sitting up suddenly alert. "Is Jake back yet?"

"Jake went out?" Glen inquired.

"He had to take Katie her biology notes." Clare explained.

"Then no he isn't back yet. You're mom left her phone at the office so we're going to pick it up, we'll be back in about an hour." Glen said.

"Oh okay." Clare said slowly. "Well I'm just going to go to bed and I'm leaving early in the morning to meet Adam so we can work on our science project. So I'll see you guys at dinner tomorrow. K goodnight then." Clare said as they left the house and she went upstairs while texting Owen.

**Jake had to run out and parents just left please get here now!**

**Owen: Coming.**

She went into the washroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. As she was drying her face she heard noises in Jake's room. She dropped the towel, picked up her phone again and took a slow quiet step out to the hallway. She held her breath, her heart was beating so rapidly she felt like it would explode, her chest tight with fear she tried telling herself it was only Jake. She caught a glimpse of a figure in the shadows of Jake's room but it wasn't Jake it was Reese and she heard Fitz's deep hard breathing. She gasped and then covered her hand with her mouth but it was too late they heard her. She bolted down the stairs, making it to the front door and unlocking the dead bolt when she was grabbed by the hair and yanked back and she screamed.

"Going somewhere baby doll?" Reese's malicious voice taunted her.

"Let me go!" She cried.

"You're not going anywhere without us." Fitz sneered.

She struggled to get away Reese forced her against the wall, hitting her already bruised back and she whimpered in pain. Reese smiled in sadistic bliss at the sound; Fitz looked at her lustfully and licked his lips. Paralyzing fear turned into adrenaline and she pushed Reese away from her as hard as she could but with Fitz blocking the door, her one choice was to run upstairs. One of them raced up behind her, catching her by the back of her clothes and she fell onto the stairs with a scream, hitting her arm and shin and she cried out in pain again.

"_Please god just let me make it to Saturday, just give me Friday night with Eli please." _She prayed silently as she felt whoever had hold of her dragging her back to them.

Then her front door opened, there was a chuckle from Reese followed by a loud bang and the wall shook as someone hit it or was forced into it.

"Get the fuck away from her Fitz!" Owen demanded pulling Fitz off of her.

Fitz still had hold of her clothes and he kinda lifted her up with him, Owen punched Fitz once in the gut and he released Clare. Once he let go of her Owen simply threw Fitz to the bottom of the stairs. Fitz's fall was broken by a barely conscious Reese who was lying at the bottom of the stairs with a large bump on his head. Fitz pulled out his knife moved like he was going to advance on Owen but the sound of a car horn outside seemed to change his mind. He looked at Owen a few seconds and then made an annoyed growling sound, helped Reese to his feet and they began limping out of the house.

"This isn't over jock boy!" Reese snarled after spitting out some blood. "You surprised us that's all, next time we'll get her and we'll be ready for all of you."

Owen kneeled in front of Clare to look at her and she burst into tears, her adrenaline fading, her fear taking over mixed with relief that they hadn't gotten her. Owen put his arm around her in a sort of half hug and she threw her arms around his neck, holding as tightly as she could.

"Clare!" It was Jake's worried voice but she didn't look at him. She did realize he must have been the car horn that scared Fitz away. "I knew I shouldn't have left you. Where's Dad and Helen?" Jake asked but she was to hysterical to answer.

"I got a text from her that you had gone out and her parents were leaving and telling me to come right over so I did." Owen explained.

"Take her to Adam's place now before they decide to come back, I'll clean up here and tell our parents she went to sleep." Jake instructed.

"Good plan." Owen agreed and then turned his head to talk to Clare as he started to help her up. "Come on I'm going to take you to Eli."

She nodded but she couldn't seem to make her body work, she stood with Owens help but her whole body was now shaking. She was crying so much she couldn't see anything and breathing erratically between sobs. Owen seemingly deciding expecting her to walk was too much just picked her up, her arms were still around his neck so she just put her head on his shoulder and cried into the jacket she had used as a blanket earlier that day.

"Let me know you guys got there safely." Jake requested.

"Yeah." Owen said.

She heard Jake closing the door and locking it again. Owen put her in his SUV and went around to the driver's side and started driving. She brought her knees to her chest on the seat, wrapping her arms around them and crying into her knees. At a stoplight, at least Clare assumed they were at stoplight as Owen had stopped the car, he took his jacket off and put it across her shoulders and turned up the heater.

"Guess we should have gotten your jacket and shoes before we took you out of the house." Owen commented.

A few minutes later Owen parked the car, so she assumed they were at the Torres house. As she was still crying furiously and had no shoes on so Owen picked her up again, she put her head on his shoulder once more, crying into his shirt this time as his jacket was still around her shoulders. She could tell by the direction they went in that he was going to the basement door. She heard and felt him kick it and then it opened a second later.

"What the hell happened?" Eli, Adam and Drew demanded together in almost the same voice.

"Eli." She sniffled, not that she didn't feel safe in Owen's arms but she wanted more than anything to be in the comfort and safety of her boyfriend's arms.

"Right here blue eyes," he said in a sedative voice taking her from Owen and kissing her gently.

"Jake had to go out and then her parents went out and the Terror Twins got in somehow." Owen explained as Eli sat on the sofa with her in his lap.

Adam was next to them, she knew because she felt his hand on her leg. "You're safe now Clare, tell us what happened." Adam encouraged gently.

She picked her head up from Eli's shoulder, wiped some tears away and took a deep breath to control her crying long enough to speak. "Jake had to take Katie her biology notes. I fell asleep on the sofa and then my Mom woke me up she and Glen were going to her office where she left her phone. I texted Owen to come over and he said he was coming. I was in the washroom washing my face and I heard noises coming from Jake's room. It was them, I tried to run, I made it as far as unlocking the door but they stopped me. I got shoved into the wall by Reese, I managed to push him away from me and run up the stairs a ways but Fitz caught me and pulled me down. Then Owen came in."

"Reese saw me and I guess figured it was two against one but I caught him off guard by slamming his face into the wall. Once he was down I went up and pulled Fitz away from Clare and threw him to the bottom of the stairs, he sort of landed on Reese. He got out his knife but Jake got back right then and honked his horn scaring Fitz and they limped away threatening that they'd get her next time." Owen filled them in on the rest. "Jake said he'd clean up and to get her over her. Oh shit I need to call him let him know we made it." Owen said pulling out his phone to call Jake.

"Did they hurt you?" Eli asked while Owen told Jake they were there. She nodded and Eli kissed her forehead as she began crying again, but not as hard as before. "We should get pictures." Eli said and she shook her head and gripped him tighter.

"Let her calm down, you can get pictures in the morning." Adam said.

"Jake said he'll bring you're backpack, phone, purse, shoes and a change of clothes to school in the morning." Owen told her.

"I need something to sleep in, since I doubt Owen wants me to sleep in his jacket." Clare stated.

"You can borrow one of my shirts, why don't you guys turn off the video games and put on a movie." Adam said hopping up and running upstairs.

Drew turned off the game console and turned on the blu ray player, after a few minutes of discussion with Owen they put on a comedy just as Adam returned with a black t-shirt in his hands. He handed it to her and she got up from Eli's lap, taking off Owen's jacket and pulling Eli into the washroom with her.

"I know Owen hurt them pretty bad and they don't know I'm here but I just feel safer when you're with me." She explained after closing the washroom door.

Eli simply smiled and kissed her tenderly. She pulled away from the kiss stripping down to her bra and panties and slipping on Adam's shirt.

"That's my shirt; Adam borrowed it last time he was over." Eli laughed once she had it on.

She looked in the mirror and sure enough it was one of Eli's Dead Hand shirts and she smiled, turning to Eli and looping her arms around his neck. "He probably figured you'd like it better if I slept in one of your shirts and not one of his." She said bringing their lips together in a heated kiss.

"And he was right." Eli smiled when they broke apart, and then his face scrunched up a bit.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Well you look all sexy in my shirt and you're about to go out to a room with three other guys." He complained.

Now she scrunched her face and dropped her arms from his neck. "Really Eli? I was almost taken by the Terror Twins tonight and you're worried that three of our friends will have some briefly dirty thoughts about me?" She accused in stern voice, wiping the remaining tears from her face.

"You're right, I'm sorry." He apologized sheepishly and kissed her passionately to make up for it.

She smiled at him again and they left the washroom hand in hand. Owen and Drew looked at her, got pleasured smiles on their faces and she could actually see them mentally slap themselves as they dropped the smiles and forced their eyes back to the TV screen. She shook her head and yawned, now that she felt safe again her drowsiness was taking over. Eli sat at one end of the sofa and she sat next to him but brought her legs onto the sofa and consequently Adam's lap. She lay down placing her head in Eli's lap as Adam covered her with the fluffy throw blanket. Her eyes soon closed and the sandman soon had her sleeping soundly in the comfort of her boyfriend's lap.

**Update soon**

**If you read Dangerous Secret or Her Unexpected Hero you don't need to read this authors note I will be reposting it on all the updates this week for those of you who only read one of my stories.**

**Alright so I got enough yes votes to add the cheating story on my list. Keep in mind all of you that voted for it that I have 12 other idea's for stories including at least three story requests from readers and the next stroy I'm going to write is Flare since it was second most requested after ClOwen. I am currently wrting five stories which is my limit so as soon as one of them ends I will begin on the Flare story. But yeah the cheating story has been added to the list.**

**If you read Friends with Benefits vote yay or nay for the Future Fic (another guest request) you can find my schpiel on it at the end of chapter 32.**


	33. I Want You

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi**

**Enjoy my readers and thanks for all the reviews**

**Ch. 33 I Want You**

**(CLARE)**

Her eyes blinked open, the room was still dark, it was very late or terribly early but she had not awoken by choice. She'd been awoken by pain; a sharp throbbing one on her left forearm, a sharp, biting sort of pain on her right shin and the whole of her back was radiating a hot, dull throbbing. The room may have been almost entirely dark but she knew from the second she became conscious that Eli and Adam were close even if she couldn't see them. From the floor she heard the light snoring of Drew and Owen, she'd know the sounds of them in their sleep anywhere at this point. Not quite able to pick out where the sleeping bodies were she climbed over the back of the sofa. Her goal was to get to the washroom upstairs near the kitchen for some aspirin and get some water. Tiptoeing up the stairs and opening the door slowly, quietly she went out to the first floor and to the washroom under the stairs.

"You okay Clare?" Drew asked in sleep cracked voice just as she flicked on the light.

She turned to look at him; he was squinting now and blinking his eyes as they adjusted to the harsh and sudden light change. "Sorry. I'm okay I just wanted some aspirin. I tried not to wake you guys." She apologized.

"Just I woke up, I heard you open the door. Sleeping on guard so many night has made me a light sleeper I guess." He shrugged.

She scrunched up her face a bit. "I'm sorry it's my fault you should be sleeping in your bed through the night and…"

He put a hand on her shoulder and cut off her ranting. "Clare shut up, it's fine. Now what did you want the aspirin for?" He asked.

"My arm and leg hurt where I hit the stairs and my back from hitting the wall again." She told him.

"Let me see." Drew requested. She put up her arm; he took her hand and looked at her arm a few seconds. "Which leg?" He asked.

"The left." She said quietly.

He started to kneel down to look at her leg and then suddenly stopped when his eye level reached the bottom of the Dead Hand shirt. "Uh sit on the counter that's probably better." He said sounding almost nervous and she wasn't sure why.

He stood up again and she hopped onto the counter, he picked her leg up by the back of her heel to look at the now formed bruise. It was deep blue in color and almost a straight line across her shin.

"My back hurts the worst." She said when he let go of her leg.

Drew didn't say anything so she got off the counter, turned her back to him and pulled the shirt over her head. She kept it on, covering her chest but she now stood before him in panties and a bare back. Drew didn't say anything or seem to be moving so she looked at his reflection in the mirror; he was sort of frozen, he was looking at her panties or her butt she wasn't sure.

"Drew is it bad, my back is it bad?" She asked.

In the mirror she saw his eyes look up finally and then his face contorted a little. "Yeah it looks pretty bad, fresh bruises on older ones. We have some anti-inflammatory cream I can put on it, if you want?" Drew offered.

"If you don't mind, it really does hurt." She said.

"Should I get Eli or…" he started but she cut him off.

"Why? I don't want to wake him up and you can just rub it on can't you?" She inquired furrowing her eyebrows at him in the mirror, he didn't seem to notice.

"It's just…" he stopped a second scratching the back of his head, his eyebrows knitted together. "You really have no modesty left do you?" He asked slowly.

She laughed a little. "I'm covering my breasts and you're rubbing cream on a bruise, I trust you." She said.

Drew didn't say anything but he opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a tube, like one for toothpaste. She watched in the mirror as he dispensed some white cream on his fingertips and then gently rubbed it into her back. It didn't smell good at all and even though he was using a light touch it still smarted as he rubbed it in and she winced.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay." She said.

"You can put your shirt back on now." He told her when he was done.

She put the shirt over her head again, as Drew washed his hands. Then he pulled out the bottle of aspirin and gave her two, they walked out to the kitchen and he got her a glass of water.

"Thanks." She smiled. She took the aspirin and they went back down to the basement.

"You gonna be able to get back to sleep?" Drew asked in a whisper.

"Yes I'm still tired." She nodded. The basement was very dark and she couldn't make out where Eli was. "Where's Eli?" She whispered catching Drew's arm just before he walked back to where he'd been sleeping.

She heard him smile and took her arm, pulling her round the back of the sofa to the opposite end from where she'd been sleeping.

"He's there." Drew whispered in her ear.

She smiled and he let go of her, she heard Drew lay down again, she could just make out Eli lying on his side under the blanket. She lifted the blanket and Eli's arm and lay down beside him wrapping his arm around her.

"Clare you okay?" Eli asked in a quiet and sleep strained voice.

"I am now." She whispered back, nuzzling into him, his arm tightened around her just a bit and within minutes she was asleep once more.

**(ADAM)**

He woke up early, before the alarm, sitting up and stretching with a yawn. He looked to his side to see Drew and Owen in their sleeping bags still deep in sleep. He turned to look at the sofa above Owen's head to check on Clare but she wasn't there! He began to panic until from the corner of his eye he caught sight of her. He turned his head to see her snuggled up to Eli, his arm around her. Adam smiled; they looked happy, contented and peaceful, for once she didn't look petrified and nervous. He didn't have time to appreciate this or let them enjoy it as the alarms on his phone, Drew's and Owen's all went off simultaneously and effectually waking up everyone else.

"Morning, who wants to shower first?" Adam inquired.

"We can shower two at a time." Drew said.

"I don't swing that way dude." Owen yawned and Drew hit him upside the head.

"I meant one of us can use the shower in our washroom and one of us can use the shower in our parent's washroom." Drew explained.

"I'd like a shower." Clare remarked.

"You take our parent's washroom, I'll shower in ours." Adam said.

They went upstairs together and he got her a fresh towel and then he went to shower. She emerged from his parent's room at the same time he came out of his washroom when they were both done showering. He took her downstairs to eat; Eli ate with them while Drew showered in his washroom and Owen showered in their parents. Clare didn't eat much; now that she was awake she looked nervous and afraid again. Once everyone was showered and fed they got into Owen's SUV and he took them to school. Jake was waiting for them on the steps with Clare's backpack and a bag with change of clothes for her. They all walked into school together and waited outside the washroom for her to change. She requested to go straight to math class but they said to wait for the other girls. After dropping the girls at math K.C. said Eli sent him the pictures of her new bruises and the one on her back that was worse.

Adam, Eli, Mo and Jake walked Clare to history class, they waited until the last minute to see Reese when he showed up but he never did. When the late bell rang she kissed Eli and went into the class and they all ran to their own. At morning break Connor told them Reese was absent today and there were no signs of Fitz either. Adam was glad; he hoped Owen hurt them bad enough to keep them convalescing for several days at least. The news that the Terror Twins were not at school took a weight from Clare's shoulders, she relaxed, her mood lightened, she actually smiled and ate her lunch all of it. She stayed that way for the rest of the day, for Adam, Eli and the others it was a relief and a wonderful reprieve from the last couple weeks.

When school let out Owen drove the five of them back to his and Drew's house. Jake had packed Clare an extra set of clothes and said he'd handle her mom. They watched TV, did some homework, ordered a pizza for dinner and she was relaxed and happy the whole time. Sitting between him and Eli on the sofa, the latter's arm almost always around her and her soft smile virtually never left her face all evening. It was like having the old Clare back, happy, sweet, relaxed, witty, sarcastic Clare. She fell asleep on the sofa on Eli's lap, halfway through their third action movie of the evening. Eli adjusted himself to lie down but refused to remove her from his arms so Adam simply covered them both with the blanket.

**(CLARE)**

She arrived at school with Eli, Adam, Drew and Owen in his SUV and currently the group was at the misfits lockers waiting for the rest of the Secret Service Squad and the girls to get there. She heard the clicking of Alli's shoes long before she saw her and Jenna approaching them with the remainder of the SSS. They all walked the girls to class; Clare kissed Eli at the door as Alli did Dave and the girls went in and sat at their desks.

"So tonight's the night are you ready?" Alli inquired in a quiet squeal.

"Yes more than ready, I'm losing my virginity to Eli, not to Reese or Fitz." She affirmed. "Do you have it, the lingerie?" She asked.

"Yep in my bag I'll give it to you in science, during last period, its perfect!" Alli told her handing Clare back her bank card.

Coach Armstrong came in when the late bell rang and the girls stopped talking about it. The entire SSS was there to pick them up but of course they would split into three groups to walk the girls to their separate classes. When she, Eli, Adam, Owen and Mo arrived at her history classroom there were a few students but Reese was not among them.

"Connor said he was here today so be careful." Adam warned her.

"Text us right away if he does anything." Eli instructed.

She nodded and kissed his cheek and went into class, sitting at her desk she watched the doorway for Reese. He came in just before the bell, a bandage on his bruised nose, his forehead was bruised and his chin scratched from having his face slammed into the wall by Owen. She hated to admit it but it gave her pleasure to see how much damage Owen had inflicted.

"I wouldn't be smiling if I were you Precious. Remember all incidents of disobedience will be punished when we have you again." Reese seethed quietly as he sat down at his desk behind her.

"Even you can't ruin my good mood today." She said as the bell rang.

He didn't bother her for the rest of class, or in fact the rest of the day and there was no sign of Fitz either. Alli gave her the package in science class and she put in her backpack. Eli, Adam, Jake, Wesley, Dave and Jenna came and got them and they all walked out to the bleachers to watch the football game together. When they got out there they saw that Tristan, Maya and Zig had saved an entire first row for them all to sit down. Music started and the players came out and they waved to their friends on the field. Clare looked around at all the people somehow she knew Reese and Fitz were there, she spotted them in the next set of bleachers at the very top and they were watching her. She wasn't going to let them get to her however, this was her night, she was going to have one good night without fear. She was determined to have one night alone with her boyfriend to give herself to him before they could take her. She scooted a bit closer to Eli until there was no space in between them; she linked her arm with his and took his hand. And just to feel entirely secure she pulled Adam all the way next to her.

"Are they here?" Adam asked.

"Bleachers to the right, top row." She whispered to him.

Adam looked over to see them while Eli's arm became tighter around her. The game started and she concentrated on watching her friends and ignored the Terror Twins. By half time DeGrassi was winning by 7 and they hadn't been bothered by Reese and Fitz at all.

"I'm hungry." Alli said when the players left the field.

"Me too," agreed Clare.

"Yeah I could eat but we all need to go together and stay together, they're here." Adam said.

And so they did, moving as one large group to the snack stand and back again.

"Not a very romantic dinner before our night together." Eli apologized when they were sitting on the bleachers again with their hotdogs and sodas.

"I don't care." Clare said kissing his cheek.

DeGrassi won, a celebration erupted and while Adam ran with Clare to the field, followed by Jenna, Wesley, Tristan, Maya and Zig; Eli, Jake, Dave and Alli ran to the parking lot to get Jake's truck. Adam had tight hold of Clare's hand as they ran just to be safe. They reached the players who were celebrating rather loudly, jumping on each other and hollering. Clare was immediately enveloped by a certain five of the celebrating players. Then she and Adam were ushered through the cacophony to the locker room and out the back, where Jake's truck wasn't waiting but Owen's SUV was with Jake and the others inside.

"I loaned Jake my car now get going." Owen insisted.

"Thanks all of you." Clare smiled.

"Thank us tomorrow, go and have fun." Adam instructed.

She kissed Adam's cheek, waved to the others and ran to Owen's SUV, Eli opened the back door for her and she slid in next to him. Jake was driving of course, Alli riding shotgun and Dave on the other side of Eli. For about fifteen minutes Jake drove around, through streets and blocks and a few circles to be sure they weren't being followed. Then finally he pulled up to a very nice hotel.

"Have fun." Alli smiled when they parked and Eli and Clare got out with their backpacks.

"Lots of it." Dave added.

"Yeah but be safe please, I don't want her getting pregnant." Jake warned.

"Don't worry Jake I'll take perfect care of her." Eli assured him putting an arm around Clare's waist.

"Check out is eleven some of us will be here by eleven to pick you up." Jake informed them.

Clare nodded and she and Eli turned and walked into the hotel hand in hand.

"Reservation for one night under Goldsworthy." Eli said to the lady at the check-in counter.

The lady typed something and looked at screen. "Yes the room is paid for; you're on the ninth floor room 909. Here are your keys is there anything else?"

Eli took the keys and said they didn't need anything else, thanked her and then put an arm around Clare again as they walked to the elevator. They easily found their room and Eli opened the door, he flipped on the light and Clare smiled widely taking in a deep breath.

"Oh Eli it's perfect." She breathed, dropping her backpack near the door and walking into the room.

She heard him close and lock the door and drop his own bag on the floor. She went to the window, the view was of the street but she could see the moon and stars, besides it's not as though they'd be looking outside much.

"Yep Adam and Drew did good." Eli agreed coming behind her and encircling his arms around her waist before nuzzling into her neck and she giggled.

He let go of her a little but took her hand and after drawing the curtains closed walked her to the foot of the bed. Gently he slipped her jacket from her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor then he took his jacket off and tossed it across the room. She slipped out of her ballet flats kicking them behind her as he cupped her face and gently brought his lips to hers. Her arms linked behinds his neck, one of her hands raking through his hair. She parted her lips and his tongue slid inside her mouth stroking her tongue. He moved his hands to her waist, guiding her down with him as he sat on the end of the bed. His hand began sliding up under her shirt, his fingers were cold and she giggled breaking the kiss.

"Hang on." She said pulling back a little.

"I came prepared if that's what you're worried about, the guys made sure of it." Eli said getting up and retrieving his backpack then unzipping one of the small pockets, shook his backpack and a shower of condoms in their little square wrappings fell onto the cream and mauve bed spread.

Clare looked at the pile and laughed, there had to be at least thirty condoms. "How many times did they think we were going to make love in one night?" She asked picking one up which apparently glowed in the dark. She looked at another, this one was ribbed, one in a pink wrapper was strawberry flavored she bit her lip unsure why it would need to be flavored.

"I think they just wanted to make sure we would be safe but have options." He laughed.

"Right well I had some help too, so you umm pick out a condom or two and get comfortable on the bed and I'll be back in a few minutes." She said.

He smiled in anticipation and kissed her lightly before she got off the bed. She got her backpack from the door and went into the washroom which was opposite the bed. As she closed the door she caught sight of Eli searching through the pile of condoms. She closed the washroom door and pulled out the bag with her lingerie, laying it on the counter before undressing. It came with a sheer lacy black thong and she put that on first before slipping the baby doll nightie over her head. It was black, had spaghetti straps and was mostly made of satin, except for over her chest and down to her navel was a cutout in the shape of a heart, the heart was the same sheer lace as the panties. She looked in the mirror, Alli was right it was perfect, except for the fact it was backless and her bruised back could be seen but somehow she didn't think Eli would be looking at her back. She bit her lip and opened the door, standing in the doorway one hand on her hip and the other leaning on the door jam.

Eli was clad only in black boxers and leaning back on the bed but when he saw her he sat up, his jaw dropping to the floor, his eyes going wider than she'd ever seen. "Wow! You look…" his sentence trailed off as he began sliding off the bed.

"You like?" She asked in a flirty voice, her tone just beginning to lace with lust and desire as her body began to show just how badly she wanted this, wanted Eli.

"Like doesn't even begin to cover it, you look beyond amazing. I have the most beautiful…" he'd reached her now and kissed her lips quickly and softly while putting his hands on her hips. "Most alluring…" he said kissing the center of her clavicle and sending a quiver of wanting through her body. "The absolute sexiest girlfriend." He finished kissing the top point of the heart which happened to be the center of her cleavage.

As soon as his lips left her skin he picked her up and she let out a small shriek from surprise and then giggled. He carried her to the bed and laid her down in the center, she had her arms around his neck and he was straddled over her now, running his fingertips along the lace heart. His eyes were locked with hers and she was biting her lip in wild avidity, his soft touch was almost tickling. She could feel the spot between her legs become warm and wet and begin to tingle a little, she clenched feeling somehow empty. It was such an odd feeling, something she'd never felt before but it felt right somehow. His fingers continued trailing down over the satin fabric until he reached the bottom at her upper thigh.

"I love you Clare." He said in a deep husky voice but his tone was full of love, his eyes glossed over with lust, glinted with affection and yearning all at once.

"I love you Elijah." She smiled; using her arms around his neck for leverage she brought herself up to crash their lips together, gently biting his lower lip as she pulled away.

He took her arms from his neck, kissing each of her hands before laying her arms at her sides. As this was all new to her she had no problem releasing complete control to Eli, she trusted him implicitly and knew he'd go slow and lovingly and never do anything she wasn't ready for. He moved down along her body, spreading her legs and going in between them. There was the slightest bit of nervousness as he did this but it was quickly overwhelmed with eager anticipation. Now sitting on his knees between her legs he gently lifted the satin skirt exposing the sheer lacy black thong, she saw him smile and smirk all at one and then lick his lips.

He placed his hand on the crotch of her thong cupping her pussy in his hand, she could feel the warmth from his hand and the feel of his fingers was enthralling and erotic and she wanted to feel more of him. His other hand came up finding her clitoris through the lace and he gently pressed. She gasped and jerked up a little instinctually before crashing back down to the mattress. He was making gentle circles with his finger and her eyes suddenly closed half way as she made a gentle moan and bit her lip again softly, careful not to break the scab on her lip.

"I love these; you'll be hanging onto them won't you? Wearing them again for me?" He asked his voice so low and husky with lust it was nearly unrecognizable and somehow it turned her on all the more.

"Yes of course." She smiled.

He smirked before he began pulling them off. "For now they're just in the way." He said as he lifted her legs up over his head and held them together taking off her thong and tossing it across the room. "I'm going to open you up; it's your first time so it's going to hurt no matter what but the more I open you the less it will hurt." He told her.

"I trust you Eli." She whispered. There was a whining sort of wanting edge to her voice yet it was still laced with lust.

He smiled and then lay down, his head between her legs his arms hooked under her thighs, lifting her from the mattress just a bit. He looked up at her, his eyes locking with hers, there was a knowing, taunting, lustful look in them and it sent a quiver of hunger for him through her body. He moved up the tiniest bit, his tongue finding her clit he gave it a gentle lick while keeping his eyes locked on hers. His hot, wet, soft tongue licking the bundle of nerves sent a shock of pleasure through her, her hips bucked, her back arched, her head went back into the pillow, her hands gripping the bedspread as her breathing hitched coming out in a soft moan.

After a couple of minutes licking her clit, as she writhed with rapturous pleasure in his grasp, he moved down again and before she could miss the loss of his touch his tongue licked at her lower lips. He pulled at them with his teeth just a bit and spread her legs more and then his tongue entered her slowly. She whimpered a little, arching her back more with a long low moan, his tongue licking slowly its heat combining with the heat in her core and they mixed so well. His tongue went in deeper and began flicking, lapping at her insides gently, softly, sending wave after wave of pleasant bliss through her.

She was moaning nearly nonstop, she'd long ago lost sight of his eyes, somewhere between bliss and ecstasy her eyes had simply refused to open again and look at him. In the very back of her mind, the part that still worked, she knew there was an outside world, a time before this moment and a time after but currently none of that mattered. It was only she and he on a bed in a sea of elated euphoria and rapturous ravishment.

His tongue came out of her slowly; she took a sharp intake of breath bemoaning the now empty feeling inside of her. Her eyes finally opened all the way and she looked at him, he sat up with a satisfied smile, his lips and chin glistening with her juices. He licked his lips and moaned in delight before wiping his chin.

"How do you feel?" He asked softly his tone sensual and husky and betraying just how turned on he got from eating her.

"Amazing." She whispered, hardly able to find words. If that was just the appetizer, she couldn't wait for the main course and she couldn't understand how sex could be considered a sin.

"You taste divine." He told her.

Placing a hand on the bed near her hip and sliding up along her body, with his other hand he took her nightie and pulled it up to fully expose her breasts to him. His hand came up from the mattress and gingerly grabbed her breast softly and she gasped just a bit, her hands combing through his dark locks. He smiled at her and then his lips came to her nipple and she moaned softly. He licked at it, commanding her nipple to become hard and then sucking lightly, her hands continued combing through his hair but her head went back into the pillow a bit.

So lost in the erotic pleasure of him lapping her breast she hardly noticed his other hand had stroked up her inner thigh and just became aware that one of his fingers was caressing up her slit. She moaned in an almost begging way, finding that she wanted him inside of her. He seemed to know this as his finger slid into her easily, she started to gasp but it melted into in a moan as his finger began thrusting in and out slowly. When she was moaning in quick succession he added another finger, her head went all the way back, her eyes closing almost all the way, she bit her lip, tunneling her hands in his hair and gripping.

His thrusting perpetually picked up speed and her hands dropped from his head, to the sides of her head and clutched at the pillow behind her. Her hips were jerking, her body wiggling of its own accord. His fingers went faster and deeper, she whimpered as it hurt a little the deeper he went but it lasted but a minute and was quickly washed away with a wave of titillating delight. She had no control over her body or mind or thoughts, she was a writhing, moaning being. She was so deep in erotically carnal ecstasy he could have done nearly anything to her just then but he did the one the things she didn't want, he pulled his fingers out of her and she whimpered when she no longer felt him inside of her.

"I believe you're ready gorgeous. I'll go slow and gentle but it's still going to hurt, just tell me if you want me to stop okay?" He asked.

All she could do was bite her lip and nod, the ability to speak seemed to have left her all together. He got off the bed and took down his boxers his erect cock springing free, she made an oh with her lips at the sight of it and then bit her lip, her bottom half clenching wanting to feel him. He reached to the nightstand grabbing a condom and ripping the wrapper with his teeth, she watched as he put it on. Then he positioned himself, she watched him go on all fours between her legs, his hands placed beside her hips for a moment and then his left hand came off the mattress and she saw as he grabbed the base of his cock and placed it at her opening. The head tickled her lips and she caught a breath, clutching at the bedspread in anticipation. With incredible ease and control he slid into her slowly.

At first, when just the head was in, it was immensely blissful but as more of him entered her it started to become painful. His cock was much thicker and bigger than his tongue or his fingers and she could feel her insides stretching around him. She gave a crying sort of whimper, a bit of pained shriek, shutting her eyes as a tear escaped. He leaned down to her and she grabbed his shoulders clutching them and squeezing in an effort to alleviate the pain.

"I'm sorry Clare, the pain will go away and the pleasure will come back I promise." He told her, his voice full of love and concern. "I'm going to push in a little more, I'll go slow. You can scream and dig into my shoulders as hard as you need to." He said before kissing her lips gently.

She nodded a little and he began moving again. She let out another whimpering scream, digging her nails into his shoulders and gripping down like a vice. She heard him groan and then let out a deep guttural moan from the back of his throat, his body quivering on top of her and inside of her. Now that he was in as far as she could take currently, he remained still a moment allowing her body to adjust to him, stretch around him. It took a couple of moments but finally she relaxed, letting out a satisfied exhale.

He began to move again, slowly pulling out of her, it was painful again but underneath the pain was carnal pleasure. She could just feel it, rapturous tingling bliss behind the pain, it was just beginning to tickle her nerve endings and a moan came from her lips, one of euphoric indulgence and not pain. He pulled almost all the way out then slowly pushed in again, there was several minutes of this, her pain mixing with pleasure, her cries coming from her mouth accordingly. Then finally the pain ceased to exist, disappearing entirely and replaced with tingling, with heat, with trembling, with exhalation, with deliriously blissful pleasure.

She was no longer digging her nails into his shoulders, her hands had moved to his hips as if to guide him. His pace increased steadily and her hips began bucking to meet him to bring him in deeper, more, faster. She couldn't explain this hunger she felt for him, this need and wanting he sent through her body. A succession of moans rolled from her throat and off her tongue. Eli was talking, saying things in a soothing but horny voice but she couldn't hear him; she was too lost in a haze of erotic carnality. Her other senses were entirely gone she was going only on feel and instinct now.

He continued increasing his pace, she managed to look at him for a brief second, his head was back, his eyes nearly closed and deep moans coming from his throat. She felt her body clench around him suddenly, her pleasure had reached a point where she thought she'd die, that she'd explode and in a way she did. Her entire body clenched and then shook, trembling wildly, she clung to him moaning, no more like screaming but not in pain, in incredible rapture.

"EEEEEEllllIIIIIII! OHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she reached orgasm.

"That was beautiful." Eli said kissing her lips softly as he continued thrusting letting her ride out her orgasm.

She felt him grow inside of her suddenly and his body tensed. "Nnnnngggnnnn CCCCLLLLLAAAARRREEEE!" He moaned as he climaxed.

A few more gentle thrusts and he collapsed onto her, his breath ghosting against her neck. He pulled out of her and she whimpered in between panting to catch her breath. He rolled off of her, she was vaguely aware that he was taking off the condom and then he was beside her, wrapping his arms around her pulling their sweating naked bodies together.

"I love you Clare, that was amazing." He said kissing her neck after he'd mostly caught his breath again.

"Yes it was and I love you too Eli. Thank you, thank you for being the one to take me, to lose my virginity to you." She breathed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way blue eyes." He said and she could hear his smile. "How do you feel?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Good, kinda funny, sore but good really good." She smiled.

"Yeah you'll probably be sore tomorrow too; there isn't much I can do about that I promise not to leave your side though, not once." He assured her.

"Don't take this the wrong way but I want to take a shower." She commented after they'd been cuddling naked for a long time.

He chuckled lightly a minute and then kissed her lips. "Why don't we shower together then?" He suggested.

She smiled and bit her lip. "Okay."

**There Eli took her virginity so she won't lose it to rape, update soon from right about here.**


	34. Synergy of Love

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**C****h. 34 Synergy of Love**

**(ELI)**

He leaned over bringing his lips to hers in a soft and passionate kiss. He sat up, got off the bed and starting to walk to the washroom until he heard her make a sort of a groan and then a pained whimper. He turned around and went back to her; she was looking down, biting her lip and squeezing her eyes shut. He grimaced just slightly when he saw the nightie was covering her again.

"Clare what's wrong?" He asked taking her hands and kneeling down to look at her. He worried that he'd done too much, too fast or hurt her somehow and she was just afraid to tell him.

She opened her eyes, smiling at him a little and kissing his cheek and he relaxed a bit. "I'm okay, just sore and sensitive. It kinda hurts to move also my legs are all wobbly, I tried to stand and it didn't work." She told him scrunching her face.

He smiled and let out a relieved breath, he'd forgotten how uncomfortable and painful it was for the girl even afterwards. Not just the very first time either, Julia had been that way the first few times. It didn't seem fair, for him there had been no pain just amazing pleasure. Then again it didn't seem fair that guys were usually completely spent and done as soon as they climaxed once; then they had to wait before they could go again, yet girls could orgasm multiple times within a few minutes.

"Sorry, I wish it wasn't painful at all for you. Like I said before I won't leave your side, not tonight or tomorrow. The pain will ease eventually, rest on the bed a minute and I'll go start the shower and come back for you." He instructed and kissed her again.

He stood once more, reluctantly releasing her hands and walked to the washroom. He started the water, taking a minute to adjust the temperature just right then went back to the bedroom for her. He pulled the nightie over her head and helped her to stand, she faltered just a bit, but he had her. They walked to the shower and got in together; he closed the curtain and looked at her. She was facing the water stream letting it cascade over her curves and he had a wonderful view of her back side. Her milky white skin shimmering under the water like an iridescent pearl, his eyes started at the floor skimming over her shapely legs and resting a minute on her beautifully round bottom. His eyes moved up to the small of her back, there was something so unexplainably erotic about the small of her back. It wasn't even an erogenous zone it was just so…sensual. Up his eyes went following her spine like a path up her nakedness, until he came to the top of her back and her bruise.

The entire area around her shoulder blades was nearly black in the middle, fading out to a light blue around the edges. He could even see the different layers of bruising from how many times she'd been slammed against her back in the last couple of weeks. It was the only reminder currently that the world was not wonderfully perfect as it had been a few minutes ago. He'd been so caught up in the amazing rapturous pleasure of making love to the girl he loved that he'd actually forgotten for a while the driving force behind her sudden desire to lose her virginity. A flash of rage shot through him, a murderous desire to kill Reese and Fitz, literally kill them, extinguish their lives so they could never touch her again.

The thought to just take her and run flitted its way through his mind again. He shook it away though, not only would their parents go crazy with worry but he knew she'd never leave, never disappear into anonymity with out at the very least Alli and Adam coming with them. Of course Adam would need Drew, Alli would need Dave and Jenna and so on. Anyway he was sure if Adam and Drew suddenly disappeared Audra Torres would soon have the entire RCMP looking for them and they wouldn't stay hidden for long. Suddenly realizing his fist was clenched and his jaw tight he forced himself to take a deep breath and relax. He bent just a little and kissed the bruise as gently as he could. She gasped just a bit and sort of shivered then turned to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, delivering her lips to his in a loving kiss.

"Don't think about it Eli, don't think about them. They don't exist right now. Nothing but you and I exist until we check out tomorrow morning. I'm going to have one night of serene bliss, one night they can't ruin so don't think about it." She commanded in a stern tone and with a determined look on her face.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I won't think about them again. It's just you and me, naked in the shower." He said with a somewhat devilish smirk, his voice picking up a hint of lust at the end. He put his hands at the small of her back bringing her to him, pressing their bodies together. She made a bit of a whimper and he watched her face contort just a little. "Sorry forgot how sensitive you were down there." He apologized before kissing the nape of her neck.

Her hands came to rest on his chest and she trembled in his arms, when his lips touched her skin, hitching her breath. "It's okay; it was more than worth all the pain and discomfort." She told him resting her head on his chest and kissing his skin.

The feel of her wet naked body so firmly pressed against him was turning him on again. Just as he felt himself getting hard again she pulled away but she stayed facing him, dipping her head back into the water stream. Watching her as she arched her back and closed her eyes, watching her face as she relished the feel of the warm water served only to arouse him all over again. She was so lovely, so wonderfully sexy; in his eyes anyway she was the most gorgeous girl on the planet. Her head straightened again, her eyes opening and she took immediate notice of his erection making a magnificent sort of O shape with her lips at the sight of it. She bit her lip and smiled at him rolling her lip between her teeth just a bit.

"As tempting as it is to do that again," she said stepping closer to him and putting her hand behind his neck, "I'm not sure I can. I hurt enough as it is." She concluded kissing his cheek lightly.

He scrunched his face in slight disappointment and then a thought occurred to him. "I could eat you out again, soft and slow. I bet it would feel good for you." He offered. She bit her lip again and he felt her tremble just a little, her nipples became hard once more as she seemed to be thinking it over, remembering the feel of him. "You want to feel it again don't you, that sensation when you're ready to orgasm?" He asked as his voice took on the husky lustful tone once more.

Okay so he was entirely baiting her at this point and he did feel just slightly guilty but he was a guy and currently his horniness was overtaking everything else. He wanted nothing more than to feel her again, be inside of her again in any form. After tonight he wasn't sure when they'd be alone again as they were usually with at least 3 other people all of which were usually guys. In the foreseeable future they only had tonight alone together and he wanted to feel her as much as he could, it wasn't entirely selfish, he was fairly certain she felt the same way. He started gently caressing his fingertips all over her skin, very softly, almost tickling and she quivered more. He felt her clench her thighs and he knew he had her now.

"Okay," she breathed softly against his chest, "just be gentle." She requested.

"Promise." He assured her.

Keeping one hand at the small of her back he reached past her to turn off the water. Then he stepped out of the tub and picked her up, taking her back out to the bed, grateful that he hadn't bothered to close the washroom door. He laid her on the bed gently not bothering to dry either of them off. Taking a moment to admire her bare form, pearled with water droplets, he smiled at her entirely in love and lust. She smiled up at him, happy, in love and her eyes sparkling with wanting and desire. His lips came down on her nipple, sucking lightly and then flicking with his tongue. She caught a breath in her throat, her back arching, her hands clasping at his hair, raking through it as she moaned. Keeping one hand planted firmly on the mattress to support himself, he used the other to gently grope her free breast. Her moaning increased, her back arching again as he gently rolled her other nipple between his thumb and index finger.

A few minutes of playing with her breasts to get her going and he was ready for more and by the way her hips were bucking he could tell she was as well. Kissing along her skin he slowly made his way down to his ultimate desired destination. Before he began assailing her pussy again with his tongue, he played with her clitoris a moment. Lapping and flicking it with his tongue; she sucked in a breath, bucked her hips, clutched at his hair and moaned louder. He sucked it gently for a few seconds eliciting a moan from his lover that was a mixture of pain and pleasure and bringing forth a moan from his own lips.

No longer able to wait he spread her legs a little farther apart and licked up her slit gently. She gasped and then moaned, arching her back even more and pushing her pelvis to him, a sure sign that even though it was a little painful and uncomfortable she wanted more. Eagerly granting her wordless request he guided his tongue into her. His hands cupping her ass to keep her well positioned and accessible to him, her hands left his hair and he watched as she clutched at the bedspread, her head thrown back, her eyes half lidded. She tasted so deliciously wonderful, a euphoric ambrosia of sweet. She felt even better, satiny and warm and occasionally trembling around him.

He went slowly, probing; exploring every centimeter of her as far as his tongue could reach. It was many minutes before her cries and moans lost any hint of pain and discomfort and became only blissful and rapturous again. He began moving his tongue a little faster, gently sucking and nipping every now and then. One of her hands had come to his hair again, holding him there, making sure he wouldn't stop and pull away. She started to quiver all over and clench and he knew she was close. He worked faster, as fast as he could rapidly bringing her to her peak; she jolted and jerked, her whole body tensed and shook wildly.

"Ahhhhmmmmm! Eeeeeeliiiiiiiii! Ohhhhhhhhhh god!" She called releasing in ecstasy.

As soon as she was done she pushed him away gently. She was trembling and extremely sensitive again as he tried to kiss her lower lips and she shook her head pushing him back, her legs closing tightly as she continued shaking and moaning just slightly riding out her orgasm. He moved up to lay beside her, encircling her in his arms and kissing the back of her neck, no longer beaded with water but now beaded in sweat. She gave a satisfied sigh, turning in his arms to face him. She was smiling so brightly wearing an expression of elation as her eyes sparkled with love.

"I love you Eli." She said almost in a whisper.

"I love you Clare." He reciprocated kissing her forehead.

Suddenly her hand was between them, her soft skin grazing his torso and he twitched just a little at the feel of her. Before his body had relaxed her silky, nimble fingers circled around the base of his erection with a feathery touch; he moaned, his eyes closing as he squeezed her a little tighter unintentionally.

"Can I?" She asked almost shyly, her fingers just barely grazing along the base.

Did she even need to ask?! He wanted to tell her she could touch him whenever, however, wherever she wanted. Currently though his brain wasn't sending signals to other parts of his body and the ability to speak or remember the English language had disappeared. He did however manage to nod his head a little, at least enough that she knew she'd been granted permission as her hand started moving up his shaft. She moved so slowly, so very softly it was almost torturous but so sensually erotically blissful at the same time.

"It's so soft." She remarked sounding a little surprised.

All he could do was smile at her, cupping her chin with his fingers he tilted her head up and crushed their lips together in a heated, excited kiss. Her hand gripped a little tighter and began moving a little faster and he broke from the kiss to moan. She kept her hand around him but began sliding down his body and he released his grip on her so that she could, as soon as she'd settled in a spot he tunneled a hand in her hair. So incredibly gingerly he barely even felt them, her lips pressed against the head of his cock in a kiss. He caught his breath before releasing it in a low moan, his hand gripping into her hair; he hoped he wasn't hurting her. If he was she wasn't saying anything, her lips were busy enveloping the head of his cock. The feel of her slippery, silky, warm mouth encasing his head sent shocks of pleasure and intoxicating exhilaration through his body.

"Oh god!" Rolled off his tongue with a moan.

He felt her smile against him and then she slowly started taking more of him in her mouth, sliding her lips down his shaft, her tongue licking around exciting every nerve ending he had. A never ending succession of moans came from his mouth, her name endlessly dropping from his lips as her head bobbed up and down along him. He was in the most euphoric heaven, her mouth felt divine so incredibly blissful he never wanted the sensation to end in that minute. It didn't take long for him to get near climax he was so aroused already after the shower and bringing her to orgasm again. His body began shaking and bucking, he tensed a little, he was about to explode and as it was her first time produced the wherewithal to warn her.

"I'm going to cum." He managed in a moan.

She didn't take her mouth away just kept sucking and licking then he released, his whole body tensed and then began to tremble, his eyes closed, his head went back into the pillow.

"Oh fuck Cllllllaaaaaarrreeeeeee!"

As soon as he came he was vaguely aware that her mouth was no longer on him, that she had left the bed but he was a little preoccupied by elated ecstasy at the moment. When she returned to the bed, his eyes finally opened although his body was still quivering a bit. She was looking at him, biting her lip shyly. He reached his hand up pulling her to him for an amorous kiss.

"That was marvelous Blue Eyes, breathtakingly marvelous." He praised when he freed her from the kiss.

"You're welcome." She replied with a slightly timid smile.

He pulled her down to lay next to him, she smiled and snuggled into him; he wrapped her in his arms, kissing her head and felt her yawn against his chest.

"We should get some sleep." He said stroking her back lightly.

She shook her head against his chest. "No I don't want to sleep. I don't want this night to end; I don't want to go back to reality, to being scared all the time. I want to stay here forever in your arms and not go back to the world outside." She protested but yawned again.

"I know beautiful I want to stay here forever too. Sex is fun but tiring, we need to sleep. I won't let go of you, not once all night long." He promised her.

He felt her eyes fluttering against his chest as she struggled to keep them open. It was only a few seconds before her eyes stayed closed. A minute later her breathing became deep and regular drifting across his chest and he knew she was sleep. He let his own eyes close now and he quickly gave into sleep himself.

**(CLARE)**

She blinked her eyes open, her hair was being gently buffeted, she heard a soft thrumming, her cheek resting against something warm, soft and hard at the same time. It took a few seconds for her sleepy brain to remember but once she did, she smiled widely; immensely happy she looked up at Eli's tranquil sleeping face. She moved up resting her lips on his in a soft kiss, his eyes opened and he smiled at her, brushing his fingers through her hair.

"Good morning beautiful." He greeted.

"Morning." She replied.

"How do you feel this morning? Any regrets?" He questioned.

"Sore and sensitive but I feel wonderful. No regrets at all I wanted you to be the one, needed you to be. Reese and Fitz can't…" she began but he cut her off by placing his finger at her lips.

"Don't think about it; don't think about them until we check out of the hotel it's just the two of us." He commanded and she nodded. "We have a couple of hours before checkout how 'bout we order some breakfast?" He asked.

"Sounds great I'm starving." She said.

After looking at the room service menu and ordering they got back into bed, just lying together, naked and holding each other happily serene. When room service knocked on the door, Eli begrudgingly got up to let them in, pulling on boxers and a shirt to do so. The man came in, looked briefly at Clare in the bed but remained professional and turned away. Eli signed the receipt and as soon as he locked the door again he stripped down to his birthday suit, bringing their breakfast to the bed, got back in bed himself, Clare snuggled up to him and they ate breakfast just like that. When they finished eating they remained in bed until they had to get up and dress and pack to check out.

"I don't want to go back Eli. I don't want to go back to life, to hiding and running and always looking over my shoulder. I don't want to go back to never feeling safe." She lamented as she looked at the window.

They were packed and dressed and ready to check out, it would be eleven in just a few moments, some of the others would be here to get them and she'd have to go back to the real world. Eli came over putting his arms around her waist and hugging her to him, kissing her neck gently.

"I know Clare; I know I wish we didn't have to either. I promise not to leave your side all day though. We'll sneak you out tonight or sneak into your house; I'm not going to leave your side." He affirmed.

He kissed her neck again and then pulled her out of the room, grabbing their backpacks by the door as they went out. He checked them out, signing the bill without letting her see the cost of the room. They walked out to be greeted by Adam who took their bags and put them in the trunk of Dave's car. Alli was in the passenger seat and she smiled at them, Adam opened the back door and the three of them got in, Clare in the middle.

"So you two have a good night?" Adam inquired with a impish smile.

"Yes very." Clare smiled taking Eli's hand.

"Best night ever." Eli agreed.

"Your mom thinks you're at my house until dinnertime but we're actually headed to Mo's house. His parents are gone all day; Jenna, Wesley and the rest of the SSS are already there." Alli told her.

Clare nodded, taking a relieved breath that she would be surrounded by guards, well at least until dinner time. Dave parked in front of Mo's, his house was very similar to hers, she saw Jake's truck so she knew he would be taking her home. They went inside and everyone looked at them with roughly the same expression on their faces, they all knew exactly what Clare and Eli had been doing last night, after all most of them had had a hand in helping them plan it.

They stayed inside Mo's house, hanging out, talking, eating it was like a small private party; a party to keep her safe and hidden. There was no word or sign from the Terror Twins all day, part of her was grateful for that but another part of her found it slightly ominous like the calm before the storm. She tried not to think about it but she couldn't help it and by the time it was time for them to leave and go home she was quite nervous, on edge again and although she tried to hide it the others had noticed.

"So Eli, Adam and K.C. will be sneaking over when Mom and Dad are asleep." Jake told her as they got in his truck to drive home, being closely followed Drew, Adam and Eli in Drew's car.

"Who decided on that line up?" She inquired.

"We all did, while you, Jenna and Alli were talking. Why something wrong with it?" He asked.

"You're all sleeping in my room?" She questioned.

"Well of course we are it's the only safe way." Jake shrugged.

"None of you thought it would be a bit weird to have both of my ex-boyfriends sleeping in my bedroom with me and my current boyfriend, to whom I lost my virginity last night? Granted you're my stepbrother now but you're still my ex." She pointed out.

Jake laughed a bit. "We really weren't thinking about it like that."

They arrived home a few minutes later; Drew waited until Jake unlocked the door and waved them off. They greeted their parents and sat down to the dinner table as dinner was ready. Her mom asked how her night at Alli's was and Clare told her it was fun, saying they watched movies and talked about boys. When dinner was done Jake and Clare started cleaning up, Helen and Glen began to go upstairs but Helen stopped and turned back to them.

"Oh Clare I told Father Williams you'd help out at Sunday school during church tomorrow." Helen said.

Clare froze clutching the plate she'd just picked up from the table. "I…I can't go to church tomorrow." She mumbled.

"What do you mean you can't come to church young lady?! You didn't come last week because you had an urgent school assignment to work on all weekend at Alli's but you have to come to church tomorrow." Her mother demanded in an austere tone.

Clare looked at Jake for help; she wouldn't be safe at church, definitely not in the Sunday school room. "I just can't. Mom please." She pleaded.

"Clare Diana Edwards you're not making any sense and you are coming to church! I will not let you…" her mother starting lecturing but Jake cut her off.

"She's being stalked." Jake informed them.

"JAKE!" Clare snapped.

"She's what?" Her mother asked.

"What do you mean she's being stalked?" Glen queried suddenly coming down the stairs apparently having heard the conversation.

"Exactly what I said, it's been going on for weeks and she was afraid to tell you. She didn't want to worry you." Jake told them.

"You're being stalked?! By who? Why didn't you go to the police?" Her mother asked in a stern but worried voice.

"We did go to the police the only thing I can do is file restraining orders, which does nothing but put them in juvie for a few months if they catch them violating them. Then they'll come out angry and after me! Even if I file charges for the assaults they'll be out until the trial, meaning they'll be free and pissed off at me! You don't understand I don't want them to be sent to juvie for a few months I want them gone for years SO THEY CAN'T HURT ME OR ANYONE ELSE I CARE ABOUT!" She was getting agitated and starting to yell at the end.

Jake came over and put his arm around her; she turned to him as she felt herself beginning to cry.

"Come on Helen we'll go talk to the police for ourselves." Glen said.

Clare stayed with her head on Jakes chest until she heard the front door close and lock and then she looked up at him wiping away her tears.

"I'm calling Eli, I want them here now. No offense but I don't feel safe with just you especially since they know how to get in the house." She stated.

"None taken, I'd like some backup actually." Jake said letting go of her.

She retrieved her phone from her purse and called Eli.

"Jake told our parents and they've gone to talk to the police for all the good that will do. I want you guys here now; it's just me and Jake.

"We're coming right now, be there in a couple of minutes the way Drew drives." Eli assured her.

She hung up and looked at Jake. "Eli, Adam and Drew are coming. I think I heard Adam say he was calling K.C. but we still have a couple minutes before they get here." She told him.

Jake went to the kitchen and took the two biggest knives from the butcher block handing one to Clare. "If they come, you run got it? Don't worry about me just run." He instructed her.

She only nodded; there was no use in arguing. "Why'd you tell her?" She questioned after a couple of tense silent moments.

"How much longer did you think you could go without telling her?" Jake countered.

Clare shrugged as there was a knock at the door and they froze, not even breathing until they heard Eli calling through the door it was them. Clare let out a relieved breath as Jake got up and opened the door; she went instantly to Eli's arms.

"K.C.'s on his way, he's just at Connor's so he's not too far and he's getting a ride." Adam told them as the group sat down in the living room.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Jake turned on the TV. K.C. arrived ten minutes later and joined them in the living room and that's how they stayed until her mom and Glen came home nearly an hour later.

"Well?" Jake asked when they came in the house.

Helen looked briefly at all the boys now in her house but didn't say anything. She was wearing a blank yet confused expression on her face.

"There's nothing we can do, just like Clare said. She can file a restraining order and file charges for the witnessed assaults but the stalking laws are…tricky was the word the officer used but I would say terrible. You need a mountain of evidence or…" Glen's sentence trailed off.

"Or I have to get raped, assaulted so badly I'm hospitalized or they kill me. I know I researched the stalking laws why do you think I didn't want to say anything or go to the police!" Clare said getting frantic and antsy having to talk about it.

"We've been compiling evidence and we'll have enough pretty soon, if they keep up the way they have been." K.C. apprized her parents.

"I can't believe they won't do anything more but Clare I don't understand what any of this has to do with you not wanting to go to church tomorrow." Helen stated snapping out of her blank state.

"BECAUSE MOTHER IT ISN'T SAFE!" Clare screamed.

She was agitated now and although she was surrounded and she knew the cameras were gone she was beginning to feel like she was being watched by the Terror Twins. She gripped Eli tightly and he held her just as tightly, Adam's hand was on her arm.

"What do you mean it isn't safe? Clare you're not making any sense and the rest of you need to go home." Helen snapped.

"You told them, you explain it I don't have the patience." Clare barked at Jake, getting up from Eli's lap and pulling him up. She pulled Adam up to and began walking for the door with them.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?!" Helen demanded angrily.

"I'm sleeping at Eli's!" She told her mother.

"You are not sleeping at you're boyfriends house Clare you're…" her mom started to lecture but Clare cut her off.

"Seventeen Mom I'm seventeen and you're too late I lost my virginity to Eli last night!" Clare said taking off her purity ring and putting it on the coffee table. "I lost it to my boyfriend so I couldn't lose it to rape like Darcy! I don't have the patience or capacity for one of your lectures mother. You have no idea of the hell I've been through these last few weeks! Drew, K.C. let's go!" Clare ordered taking Eli and Adam's arms again and storming out the door.

Drew and K.C. followed them out of her house and they all got in Drew's car.

"So I guess we're going to my house then." Eli said.

Drew dove and no one spoke all the way to Eli's, Drew parked and they all got out and went in. After a brief explanation to his parents they agreed that the whole group could stay the night. Drew had to return home but Clare still felt safe with the three of them and Eli's parents. She told Drew to be careful and call them when he got home. She was worried about him traveling alone. It wasn't until they got to Eli's room they all realized that none of them brought any stuff. Clare didn't care; she would sleep in one of Eli's shirts and the others could sleep in whatever they wanted. Although it wasn't very late Clare felt tired, drained may have been a better word. The fight with her mom, the stress of coming back to reality, the ever present threat of Reese and Fitz coming for her, it was all weighing on her. Drew called to let them know he'd made it home safe and soon as the other boys set up their beds Eli put on a movie. Listening to Eli's heartbeat and the rhythmic breathing of Adam and K.C. while zoning out on the movie it only took Clare a few minutes to fall asleep.

She actually slept through the night, safely encased in Eli's arms. As soon as she was awake the boys woke up as well. Everyone had fallen asleep in their clothes so they went downstairs to eat. Cece was out and Eli's dad at work but Clare still felt relatively safe, she felt more safe however when Mo called and said he was on his way to get them. It was after 10 so her family would be at church, Clare knew she could go home and change. She hoped that Jake had talked to her mom and made her understand. She couldn't be sure though and didn't want nor could she take another lecture so she didn't plan to be there with her family got home from church.

"I'd like to go home so I can shower and change but I don't want to be there when my family gets back." Clare requested when Mo came and they all got in his car.

"Let's stop by your house then and afterwards we'll go to my house. My parents will be gone all day, we can figure out what to do after my house later." Adam suggested.

Mo drove them to Clare's house and they all got out, she went to the door and unlocked it but before she opened it Mo stopped her.

"Me and K.C. should go in first make sure they're not in there, we know they can get into your house." Mo said.

Clare nodded and stayed outside with Eli and Adam while Mo and K.C. went in. After a minute they called that it was safe and the misfits went in the house. Adam went into the living room with Mo while Clare and Eli started to go upstairs. K.C. was at the top of the stairs sort of leaning in Jake's doorway; she went into her room with Eli on her heels and started pulling clothes from her closet.

"I'm just going to hop in the shower and…" she stopped talking when they heard a loud thump.

"Stay here." Eli instructed.

"Eli no don't leave me." She pleaded feeling a terrible sense of dread.

He turned to look at her just as she saw Reese in her doorway with an eerily evil grin on his face. Before she could warn Eli Reese put his foot in front of Eli's and tripped him causing him to fall to the floor. Eli managed to catch himself on his hands but Reese jumped on his back and began banging Eli's head into the floor repeatedly. Eli was trying to fight, to turn over but Reese was sitting with all his weight on Eli's chest making it difficult for him to breathe.

"Reese stop! Eli…" she whimpered her voice becoming lost as she tried to scream.

"Clare run!" Eli ordered weakly, between having his head repeatedly bashed into the floor and his air cut off by Reese he was fast losing consciousness.

She felt frozen managing only to shake her head as tears came streaming down her face, fear had petrified her and she didn't want to leave Eli, Adam and Mo appeared in the door way just then.

"CLARE RUN!" Adam commanded but she still couldn't move.

Mo pulled Reese off of Eli but he was now unconscious, his face bleeding. Adam came to her taking her hand he pulled her from the room as Mo and Reese began to fight. They went to the hallway and she saw K.C. lying unconscious on the floor.

"Eli, K.C.!" She whimpered frantically.

Her tears were coming so furiously now it was getting hard to see. Adam was pulling her down the stairs by her arm. She was beyond scared and wished desperately that this was all a nightmare and she was going to wake up.

"I know Clare but we need to get you out of here I'm going to call…" Adam stopped mid-sentence and stopped moving, Clare could just make out a menacing figure on the stairway and knew it was Fitz.

"Going somewhere tranny?" Fitz snarled in a taunting threatening voice.

"Clare run, run to my house and get Drew!" Adam whispered in her ear.

"No! I'm not leaving you. Leaving Eli, any of you." She cried clinging to Adam, she could still hear Mo and Reese wrestling in her room, occasionally one of them would make a groan or pained sound.

"Clare go they want you!" Adam commanded pushing her away.

She couldn't move though she was much too afraid, her body simply wasn't working. Then Mo made a horrible grunting noise and then another. Still clinging to Adam she turned to look at the top of the stairs in time to see Reese come out of her room wiping Fitz's silver pocket knife, now covered in blood, on his shirt.

"_Oh my god Mo! Eli! What did he do to them?!" _

She wanted to scream it but her voice wasn't working and now she wasn't breathing, she was panicking. She was beginning to have a panic attack, her chest tight, her heart racing, she was shaking and hyperventilating.

"Adam…" she choked out.

He was holding her, at least she thought it was Adam, she really couldn't see and all of her other senses were gone everything overtaken by terror. She was still gripping Adam though, holding his shirt so tightly her hands were beginning to ache. She thought she heard Adam's voice, thought she felt him holding her. She knew she was being pulled, knew she was about to lose consciousness as she was hardly breathing. There was a loud bang, she felt Adam's shirt in her hand get suddenly heavy, a maniacal voice in her ear but she couldn't make out the words and then a horridly strong chemical smell and then darkness!

**Uh oh!**

**Don't worry I'm not going to kill anyone that would be too cruel.**

**Update on Mondayish.**


	35. Descent of Despair

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi**

**Lots of POVS to cover**

**Ch. 35 Descent of Despair**

**(K.C.)**

His head was throbbing and felt heavy, he was tired and woozy, his eyes blinking open slowly he could just make out a voice.

"Jenna he's waking up." His mother was saying.

"K.C." Jenna was sobbing.

In his confusion he couldn't figure out why Jenna was at the house so early in the morning. Then he heard the beeping of a heart monitor and it all came back to him in a horrific rush. He sat bolt upright in his hospital bed and looked at his mom and Jenna, the fast movement made his head throb even more and sent a wave of pain through him but he didn't care.

"What happened where are the others?!" He demanded.

"K.C. lay down you have a concussion." His mother ordered pushing him back to the bed.

"Where's Adam and the others? Where's Clare?" K.C. looked past his mom to Jenna.

She looked at K.C. and started crying harder, she sat on the bed and took his hand but she was crying too hard to talk.

"Adam and Eli are in the next rooms, as far as I know they're both still unconscious. Mo was taken to surgery and I haven't heard anything else." His mother told him stroking his hair gently like she would do when was little to get him to calm down.

"What about Clare?!" K.C. entreated looking at Jenna.

She slowly shook her head. "They took her." She choked out between furious sobs and then put her head down on K.C. and cried hysterically.

He put his hand on Jenna's back as tears began coming from his own eyes. _"No!" _Was the only word that came to his head. He became submerged in an ill feeling as overwhelming fear for Clare flooded through him.

**(ADAM)**

He felt like he'd been hit in the head with a hundred pound weight. He groaned as he struggled to blink his eyes open, he felt foggy and sick and was vaguely aware that his hand was being squeezed and his mom was calling his name. His confusion was quickly displaced by dread as his memory came back to him. He ripped his hand from his moms and tried to get out of the bed but he was connected by too many wires. He started tearing them off, ignoring the pain in his head and the accompanying nausea.

"Adam you can't get up you have a grade three concussion!" His mother ordered but Adam didn't care.

"Eli, Mo, K.C. where are they? Clare where's Clare?" He demanded in one breath.

"Son lay back down." His dad insisted, grabbing Adam's shoulders gently and laying him back into the bed.

His father was using enough force that Adam couldn't fight against it and laid back on the hospital bed. He noticed his brother sitting on the corner of his bed now, Drew was trying to smile at him but he couldn't quite manage. He'd been crying and he looked sick, worried and in his eyes was a distinct look of fear. Adam had only seen that look in his older brother's eyes once before; after Vince's gang had beaten him up and Drew was afraid they'd come after him again.

"Drew where are they? What happened?" Adam pleaded, tears beginning to roll down his own cheeks, as much from frustration as fear.

Drew cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Mo's in surgery, he was stabbed twice and drugged with chloroform. I don't know anything else. K.C. and Eli have the rooms on either side of you, they both have concussions too and they were both unconscious last time I checked. Clare…" Drew paused as new tears rolled down his cheeks; he shook his head a little and his face went hard. "They took her." Drew spat out angrily, punching the foot board of the hospital bed.

"No! Clare! I need to see Eli we have to find Clare!" Adam said aghast, his tone filled with anger and terror.

The thought of Clare in the hands of Reese and Fitz was the most horrifying thought that had ever come into his mind. The possibilities of what they were doing were too terrifying to think about. He began crying harder and was fighting to get out of bed again; his parents were struggling to get him to lie down again.

"No let me go I need to see Eli! We need to find her!" Adam cried.

"Adam you need to stay in bed the police are looking for Clare." His mother insisted.

"The police wouldn't protect her from those psychopaths in the first place how the hell are they going to find her?!" Adam snapped at his mother.

"Adam you'll go unconscious again if you fight too hard." Drew's frightened, worried but commanding tone finally got Adam to stop thrashing and he looked at his brother. "I'll go check on K.C. and Eli lay down okay." His brother ordered.

Adam crashed back into the bed in defeat, crying so hard he couldn't see and could barely get a breath. His one thought was that they had to find Clare before the Terror Twins could kill her or do too much damage.

**(ELI)**

He felt fuzzy, discombobulated and heavy. His whole head was throbbing, a dull ache radiated from his nose, his head felt very big and he felt kind of numb. His eyes were heavy, his left seemed to be swollen but he was having trouble opening both eyes. He felt a little like he was dreaming nothing quite seemed to be real. The beeping of the heart monitor and the feel of the IV in the back of his hand were the first things to break into his confusion and reality hit him with a rush of terror and adrenaline. He sat up, his eyes shooting open his hands pulling at the wires and tubes on him.

"Lie down baby boy, your hurt you can't leave." His mother's sad and worried voice crawled it's way into his head. He blinked again and was able to focus on his parents.

His dad was trying to push him back into the bed but Eli was fighting him with all the strength he had.

"Son you're badly hurt you need to lie down." His father commanded in a strong tone but worried voice.

"Clare where's Clare? Where's Adam and K.C. and Mo. No let me go where are they? Where's Clare? Tell me she's okay!" Eli adjured, tears were streaming down his face and his body and mind became wracked with worry and panic.

"Clare's family came home from church and found the four of you unconscious Eli. You're badly hurt please lie down. We weren't even sure you'd wake up." His father insisted finally able to get Eli to lie down again.

"WHERE'S CLARE?!" Eli shouted ignoring the fact that it sent a rush of pain through his head.

"We don't know Elijah, she wasn't at the house." His mother finally told him.

Eli closed his eyes crying harder, he was filled with a sickening feeling of dread, alarm and terror for the girl he loved. They had failed her, the Terror Twins had her! He couldn't bear to think about what they'd do to her. The depths of depravity Reese and Fitz would go to surely had no bounds.

"_I am so sorry we failed you Clare, be strong enough to survive until we find you because I swear we will and I swear I will kill them when we do!" _

Hearing the door open Eli managed to open his eyes, although he couldn't quite focus through the tears. He was able to make out dark spiky hair, olive skin and a medium build in a DeGrassi football jacket.

"Drew?" Eli questioned through his sobbing.

"Hey." Drew said weakly and Eli could hear that he was crying too.

"Adam?" Eli inquired, bawling too hard to make complete sentences.

"He's awake, looks better than you. K.C's awake too they both have grade 3 concussions like you. Mo's out of surgery, he's going to be okay." Drew told him taking a deep breath, evidently to control his crying enough to talk.

"Surgery?" Eli queried, swallowing hard and taking a deep breath to try and control his crying but it didn't work. He was far too worried about Clare to stop.

"He was stabbed twice but they missed any organs, he's going to be okay." Drew informed him.

"Clare?" Eli ventured hoping the older Torres brother had some news.

Drew shook his head. "I don't know. Her family and Connor are talking to the cops at her house. The doctors checking on Adam now and he'll be in to check on you after. I'll go see how Adam is and then go out to the waiting room to see if they've heard any news from Jake and Connor." Drew told Eli.

Eli nodded, shutting his eyes tight again and sinking into his hospital bed a little more. He felt horribly defeated, terribly guilty for failing to protect Clare and worst of all overwrought with distress and terror at what Clare must be going through in the depraved, licentious hands of Reese and Fitz.

**(DREW)**

He left Eli's room and took a deep breath before going back into his brother's room.

"I know you're worried about your friends but we're going to have to keep you here for 24 hours for observation. Head traumas can be deceptive; we ran an MRI and didn't detect any brain swelling or bleeding but we need to be sure. Symptoms can sometimes present themselves up to twelve hours after initial injury. We just want to be sure there's nothing more serious than a concussion going on. You were out for nearly an hour we have to be cautious. The other boys are being kept for observation as well, I can see about moving the three of you into one room if you like. Mr. Mashkour will have to be kept in recovery until tomorrow morning though." The doctor was telling Adam.

"It would probably be good for the boys to be together doctor if you can get them into one room." Their dad nodded.

"Eli's awake." Drew spoke from the doorway and they all looked at him.

"Excellent I'm going to look in on him and I'll see what I can do about putting the three of you in one room." The doctor said and left the room.

"I don't want to stay here for twenty four hours; we need to find Clare!" Adam stated.

"Adam the police are looking…" their mother started again but Adam glared at her and cut her off.

"They aren't going to do anything they didn't listen, they didn't care!" He barked in frustration.

"I'll go out to the waiting room and see if they've heard anything." Drew told his younger brother and Adam nodded.

He left Adam's room and walked slowly to the waiting room. He felt ill and disturbingly worried for Clare. He leaned on the wall just outside the private waiting room they'd been provided. Not because there were so many people but because Alli had been beyond hysterical when she'd first arrived and was disturbing the other patients and their families. Now she sat in a chair, hiding her face on Dave's chest, his arms around her but her body shaking violently as she sobbed. Dave was holding her but staring at the wall blankly, like someone had switched him off, he was far deep in his mind but he had tears coming down his cheeks too. Wesley was there, sitting next to Dave and crying into his hands, his elbows propped on his knees. Mr. and Mrs. Bhandari were there as well sitting on the other side of Alli, Mrs. Bhandari was rubbing Alli's back and they both looked worried and sort of horrified.

Across from them was Owen, the former bully and normally stoic football player looked desperately despondent, ill and anguished. Owen's typically gruff exterior was currently softened by a never ending stream of tears, something Drew had never seen his friend do. On one side of Owen was Tristan, Maya, Zig and Tori all sort of huddled together, holding each other and all but Zig had tears on their face. On the other side of Owen was Bianca, Drew wasn't sure how she'd heard but she was friends with Adam and K.C. and she knew Clare a little. She wasn't crying but she had worry in her eyes but with about the same blank expression as Dave. Somehow word had spread because also in the waiting room was Katie, Imogen, Fiona, Liam from the DeGrassi daily staff and a good portion of the football team. All either had horrified expressions and tears or worry in their eyes and blank expressions.

Drew took a deep breath and went into the waiting room and all eyes looked at him expectantly awaiting news. "Adam, Eli and K.C. are awake; Mo's out of surgery he's going to be okay. Doctor said the chloroform he inhaled helped save him; by rendering him unconscious it slowed his heart rate enough that he didn't bleed very much and they missed any organs. He'll have to be in the hospital for a few days but he'll be okay. Adam and K.C. have grade three concussions so they'll be held 24 hours for observation. Eli has a grade three concussion too but he also has a black eye and broken nose and he'll be kept for observation too." Drew informed them all, his voice cracking with distress more than once.

"Well that's good news right? I mean that they're awake and Mo will be okay." Imogen said trying to sound hopeful and everyone else in the room nodded.

"Yeah it's good news, after a day or two in the hospital Adam and the others should be fine." Drew nodded doing his best to smile and sound positive, it really was good news that none of them had been hurt worse or killed. "Anything from Jake or Connor?" Drew asked Owen and Dave as they were the two that were keeping in touch with those at Clare's house.

"The police put out an amber alert for Clare and notified the train, bus stations and airports and the border crossing. Aside from that Jake almost got arrested for yelling at the cops but there's been no sign of the Terror Twins or Clare." Owen told him, his tone angry and worried all at once.

"I should get back to my brother, the doctor said he'd try and get Adam, Eli and K.C. into one room and they should be allowed visitors soon." Drew told them then turned to walk back to Eli's room to tell the boy they still had no idea what happened to Clare.

**(CLARE)**

Her head felt heavy, she felt ill and sort of like she was bouncing, she slowly realized she was being carried upside down. Slung over someone's shoulder as she could just vaguely feel her arms hitting the persons back lightly with each step. Her mind and other senses were foggy the first sense to return to her was smell, she recognized the scent of the person carrying her but it only terrified her; the scent belonged to Fitz. She gripped the back of his shirt and tried to right herself as being upside down for so long had drained all the blood to her head and she was feeling woozy and queasy. She couldn't seem to get upright, she didn't have the strength. Her vision slowly came back and she saw leaves and sticks and dirt and it occurred to her that they were in the woods.

"F…Fitz." She said weakly in an ill sounding groan.

"Hey she's awake." Fitz called and Clare knew he was talking to Reese.

"I…I don't feel well." She told them in a faint and faltering voice.

"Set her down a minute, I could use a break anyway." Reese commanded.

Fitz flipped her up rapidly and set her feet on the ground, the sudden change didn't help how dizzy and nauseas she already felt and when Fitz let go of her she nearly fell to the ground. He caught her before she hit the ground, he was laughing but he eased her down, not to the ground to his lap instead. She was too weak to fight, argue or run so she sat on his lap. Her mind so addled and hazy she was trying to make sense of what was going on, what had happened and how she'd ended up in the woods with Reese and Fitz. The first clear memory to come back in her brain was Reese wiping a blood covered switch blade on his shirt. She gasped, tears spilling down her cheeks and crashing to her chest, her chest was tight, so constricted with fear it was becoming hard to breathe and she began to tremble.

"Eli, Adam, Mo, K.C. what did you do to them? Are they…" she was talking rapidly as much from fear as anxiety, her tone tight and squeaky with distress.

"Relax baby doll we didn't kill any of them, didn't figure you'd cooperate very well if we killed your precious boyfriend and the others, if you have hope of seeing them again that gives you motivation to obey. We just bashed them around a bit; they should be okay though after a day or two in the hospital. It did feel good to slam K.C.'s head into the wall, that bastards had that coming for a while. I also enjoyed smashing Goth boy's head into the floor over and over till he was bleeding; I did a nice bit of damage on that pretty face of his. That fat football fuck was actually pretty good at fighting and wouldn't go down, even after I stabbed him in the side twice; finally had to drug him with chloroform to get him down." Reese informed her.

"My favorite part was bashing that tranny freaks head into the wall, he went down easy. Almost as easy as you after we put more chloroform on the rag and covered your mouth with it." Fitz chuckled.

Clare was crying too hard to say anything, but she did realize the chloroform was the strong chemical smell she'd inhaled just before everything went black.

"I think we may have overdone it on the chloroform with you though; you've been out for almost two hours." Reese stated in a dry voice, like he'd just said he needed to go to the post office or something.

"Wh…where are…" she tried to ask but she was bawling so hard she couldn't really speak.

"The only thing you need to know Precious is that we're deep in the woods, miles from civilization where no one will ever find you." Reese told her in a chillingly malicious voice. "Pick her up lets go." Reese ordered.

Fitz picked her up again, holding her under the knees and around the back this time, she put her arms around his neck for her comfort not his. Laying her head on her arm she continued to cry as Fitz began walking once more. She was sobbing for Eli, Adam, K.C. and Mo regretting that they'd been hurt at all because of her and praying that Reese was right and none of them had been grievously injured. She was also sobbing for herself because the thing she had been terrified of, since Reese first told her what would happen if she stopped obeying had come true. She was alone in their clutches in the middle of nowhere and this time she was not submitting to them, they had taken her and she was sure they would not be kind.

They walked for what seemed to Clare to be a great length of time, then again time was moving slowly in her hazy and ill feeling mind. Fitz carried her the whole way but Clare was shaking and crying so hard she probably couldn't have walked anyway. The whole time they hiked, her crying never ceased or even slowed and she never looked up, crying onto her arm around his neck. Fitz grumbled a little that she was getting his shirt all wet but aside from that neither of them said anything. Finally Fitz stopped walking; Clare heard a door open, an old door that creaked, squeaked and groaned as it opened. She picked her head up from her arm to look, her eyes were so clouded and bleary with tears she really couldn't see. She wiped away her tears, took a deep shuddering breath in an effort to stop her crying long enough to see and finally her eyes were able to focus.

A small wood cabin stood before her, smaller than Glen's cabin, older too, it appeared to be at least sixty years old, abandoned and fairly dilapidated. There were two large windows but the curtains were drawn. Fitz walked into the cabin setting her down just inside the door and she heard the door slam shut with a groan behind them. Her body was trembling so hard she could barely stand and kept hold of Fitz simply to keep from hitting the floor, he kept an arm around her lightly. The cabin was one large room with a washroom in one corner with a door thankfully, there was a bed against the right wall, opposite the bed was a small dining table and a kitchen. One thing was clear they had been planning this for a while, they had been to the cabin at least once before, most of the cabin was dirty, dusty and covered in cobwebs. Yet the bed had new bedding, the dining table, kitchen and washroom had at the very least been wiped down and she could see food in the kitchen as the cabinets no longer had doors.

"Welcome home Baby Doll." Reese said in a disparaging tone.

There were two smaller windows, one over the dining table and one over the kitchen sink, the blinds on these were open and she looked outside but all she saw was dense woods. Reese flicked on a light illuminating the cabin some more and at least Clare knew they had working electricity. The light however illuminated something else; on the wall on one side of the bed was a horrifyingly terrible collection of sex toys and restraints. Among the ones she recognized were a few vibrators of various shapes and sizes, three kinds of whips, a flogger, handcuffs and a ball gag. There were more all of which looked horrific to her but she didn't know the names of them or what they were used for but she could guess.

The reality that she was in the middle of dark, dense woods; in the clutches of Fitz and Reese, that they could do anything to her and had the implements to do so sank into her with a heavy and gruesome feeling. She began sobbing furiously again, her chest got tighter; her already trembling body began to tremble more violently. She started hyperventilating as her panicked state rapidly turned into a full force panic attack.

"She's having one of those things where she freaks out!" Fitz said in an annoyed tone.

"A panic attack you moron, better hold her she's about to pass out." Reese commanded.

Clare felt Fitz's arms hold her tightly to him just as the world went black again.

**(ELI)**

His hospital bed was being wheeled down the hallway to a different room; they were going to squeeze him, Adam and K.C. all in one room. Since the three of them had to stay in the hospital for the next 24 hours for observation the doctor managed to get them all into one room so they could wait it out together as all of them wanted to be out searching for Clare. The orderly pushed his bed through a doorway and back into the corner of the room, they hooked him back up to his IV and heart monitor and then another hospital bed was being pushed in, with his one good eye he could just make out the top of his best friends head.

"Adam!" Eli said through his tears, he hadn't stopped crying since he'd woken up.

"Eli!" Adam said with an edge of relief in his voice.

The orderly pushed Adam's bed next to Eli's leaving only about a foot of space between the two. The orderly hooked Adam back up and a third bed was being pushed in.

"K.C." He and Adam said together.

There was some amount of comfort and solace in being in a room together but Eli could tell by the looks on their faces and the tears rolling down their cheeks, they like him were mostly agonizing over Clare. As soon as K.C. was hooked up their families came in the room, Eli's parents followed by Adam's parents and Drew, then K.C.'s mom and Jenna. Drew had already told him that there was no news on Clare; the police had put out an amber alert and notified airports and the like. As hard as he tried Eli could not stop thinking about the horrible things the Terror Twins were probably doing to his beautiful Clare at this moment.

"You boys have a large group of visitors in the waiting room I'm going to allow them in a few at a time. Families this may be a good time to get some coffee, make some space in the room for the other visitors." The doctor said from the doorway.

"We'll let your friends come in, be back in a little while." Eli's mom said, squeezing his hand and kissing his head.

"We're going to Clare's house to see her parents your father and I want to talk to the police as well. I can't believe they wouldn't do anything up until now. I have a thing or two to say to those incompetent cops if that is the case." Adam's mom said angrily before kissing Adam on the forehead.

"I'm going to stay here with them." Said Drew.

Audra kissed Drew's cheek and Adam's parents walked out of the room with Eli's. Jenna was holding K.C.'s hand and sobbing on the side of his bed, she obviously wasn't going anywhere. K.C.'s mom kissed his forehead and said she was getting coffee and would be back shortly. A couple minutes later Owen, Tristan, Maya, Zig and Tori came in the room; followed closely by Alli and Dave.

"Any news?" Eli asked wiping away his tears but more came.

Owen shook his head slowly in response. "The police are canvassing her neighborhood and talking with Fitz and Reese's families but it's like they vanished. No one has seen or heard from either Fitz or Reese since Friday." Owen told them.

Eli felt a horrible sickening sinking feeling that he may never see Clare again. His tears came harder, his heart felt constricted, someone took his hand a girl by the feel of the dainty fingers but he was crying too hard to make out a face.

"_I'm so sorry Clare, we failed you, I failed you. We didn't protect you and now they have you and I'm afraid we may never see you again. As long as you're out there and there's any possibility you're alive I'll never stop looking for you. I love you Clare, more than anything or anyone ever I love you Clare. You have to keep alive, you have to survive because as soon as they release me I'm coming to look for you and I will find you." _

**(JAKE)**

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU EVERYTHING I KNOW! GO FIND MY SISTER!" Jake screamed at the detectives in his house. He'd done it so much in the last hour he was beginning to lose his voice and had almost been arrested.

Helen had been crying uncontrollably on the sofa, she was entirely inconsolable and was in hysterics. Jake's dad had finally taken her upstairs and was sitting with her. Randall was there, he'd been angry when he found out Clare was being stalked and no one had bothered to tell him. Currently Randall was trying to get in touch with Darcy to notify her that Clare had been kidnapped but Darcy was in some tiny remote village outside of Nairobi so reaching her wasn't easy. Principal Simpson was there with Connor; Simpson giving the cops as much background as he could on Reese and Fitz and Connor had turned over everything they had compiled for their stalking case. The cops said it would help but at this point Jake felt like it was too little too late. If the cops had fucking listened before and done something when they first told them Clare was being stalked then she wouldn't have been kidnapped.

"I know your upset but yelling at us isn't going to help find your sister. We're doing all we can son, their families are at the police station, we have a BOLO out and an amber alert at all border crossings, airports, bus and train stations within a hundred miles and all along the major freeways. We'll find her but we need your cooperation." Said one detective.

Jake stared daggers into him. "I am cooperating! I told you everything I know! We've been doing everything we could to protect her for weeks and you fuckers didn't do a goddamn thing!" Jake barked at him.

"Okay that's enough these boys have been through a lot and they have injured friends in the hospital. They've given you everything they can, I'm taking them to the hospital so they can see their friends if you have any further questions for them you can call me or Mr. Martin first." Mr. Simpson said with finality, then turned to look at Randall who was on line trying to figure out how to get in touch with the red cross and the American embassy in Kenya so he could reach Darcy. "Mr. Edwards will you let Mr. and Mrs. Martin know that I took Jake to the hospital with us and we'll drop him off later and to call if they need anything." Mr. Simpson requested.

Randal nodded and Jake gave the cops one more dirty look before leaving the house.

**(REESE)**

Clare's panic attack caused her to lose consciousness after a minute and she collapsed in Fitz's arms. He picked her up and laid her on the bed. Fitz took off her shoes, throwing them across the room and then he started unbuttoning her blouse. Reese went over picked up one of Clare's shoes and SMACK! He hit Fitz in the back of the head with it as hard as he could; Fitz flinched from the sudden impact and pain.

"OW! Fuck what was that for?!" Fitz inquired in an aggravated grumble as he rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Reese demanded to know, a hard looking on his face.

"We have her, she's ours I'm going to fuck her now." Fitz stated.

"Not while she's unconscious you fucking idiot! It's no fun if she can't feel it! Anyway she has to be punished for all of her insolence and disobedience and don't forget I'm fucking her first I get the privilege of her virginity." Reese reminded the taller boy in a smug and snide tone.

"But I want to touch her." Fitz whined.

"Soon Fitzy soon she won't be unconscious too long. We should eat anyway; I'm starving after that trek through the woods." Reese said.

"You're starving?! You weren't the one fucking carrying her the whole way; I almost dropped her more than once after the trail stopped." Fitz griped.

"Quit fucking complaining about everything will you? We have her now; she is a hundred percent ours and we have all the time in the world. This place was probably the only brilliant idea you've ever had Fitzy boy. No one is ever going to find us out here." Reese praised. "Come on let's eat we're gonna need our energy and we should probably feed her once she wakes up. After all she's gonna need her energy too." Reese smiled his tone picking up a layer of lust as he thought about all the lovely things he was going to do to her when she woke up.

**Poor Clare, Poor Eli, Prr everybody...wel except Reese and Fitz they're happy.**

**Update soon **


	36. Capricious Captive

**If you've been reading this story from the beginning (and i hope that you have didn't jump in at chapter 36) then given the last chapter you should already know this and I shouldn't have to put in these warnings but I'm doing it anyway so people don't freak out.**

**WARNING:**

**This is an intense chapter with a trigger warning!**

**If you are easily offended or scared do not read**

**Ch. 36 Capricious Captive**

**(CLARE)**

Slowly she was drawn back to consciousness, her eyes blinking open and struggling to focus on her surroundings. Her mind was hazy, like waking up from a deep dream and she took a minute to remember where she was. Before she was able to focus her eyes she heard a voice and it all rushed back to her, where she was, who she was with and all the fear that came with this realization.

"Welcome back Precious, you should come and eat." Reese said to her. His voice was silky, lulling almost caring. It was one of those times she could almost pretend he cared about her the way Eli did. "You're going to need your strength." He added, his voice slipping into sleaze and lust and he no longer sounded remotely like Eli.

Her eyes finally focused on the door and she saw that there was no lock. She realized she could run; not just now she was too weak and they'd both run after her and at this moment would definitely catch her. At some point one of them would have to use the washroom though and then she would run for her life, run back to Eli, Adam, her family and friends.

"Come on Baby Doll you need to eat, Fitz made sandwiches." Reese said and again his voice was soothing.

She wasn't really hungry but if she planned on running for her life through the woods she'd need energy. She sat up slowly and rose from the bed, walked over to the table, going to sit in one of the empty chairs but Reese pulled her to his lap. He pushed a plate in front of her with a sandwich on it and she began eating, taking small bites. The feeling of being on Reese's lap was making her stomach churn and when his lips came down on her neck she froze.

"It's hard to eat when you're kissing my neck." She said quietly, trying to keep a firm tone but not succeeding. Reese only made his kisses harder and sucked her earlobe. She dropped her sandwich and tried to get up but he held her firmly in place. "I…I need a drink." She choked out timidly, her body beginning to shake just a bit, from disgust or fear however she wasn't entirely sure.

Reese slid his open can of soda in front of her and continued kissing her neck. She'd been looking down at her food the whole time but now chanced a look at Fitz; he was no help of course. He was looking at her lustfully, watching the whole scene with interest and a carnal smile. She looked down at her sandwich again, her mind was still foggy, not entirely thinking clearly but she was able to actually hold a thought in her head now. She thought she'd try and use logic, Reese was a creep but he was smart and at least could be reasoned with.

"Reese if I don't eat I won't be able to do anything, with either of you. You said I'd need my strength right?" She felt a little sick saying the words but she had managed to maintain a steady tone.

Reese picked his head up from her neck. "You're right." He sighed.

She tried to get up once more and this time he let her, she moved to the empty seat between them and resumed eating slowly. She ate slowly both because she wasn't hungry and because she wanted to take as much time as possible eating and therefor avoiding other things. They finished eating and Fitz started cleaning up while Reese went into the washroom, now was her chance if she was going to run she had to do it now!

Fitz turned his back, she got up from the table and took her plate to the sink handing it to Fitz. He turned to take it and she kicked him in the nuts as hard as she could. He whimpered and crumpled to the floor, clutching his crotch. Clare turned and bolted for the door, throwing it open and bursting in to the warm late autumn afternoon. All she saw was woods and brush there was no trail but she didn't care she just took off running. Running through the woods in ballet flats was cumbersome and she almost tripped more than once but managed to find her footing before she did. She was breathing hard, crying hard, running hard, she was making a lot of noise and so didn't hear the person running behind her!

A hand crushed down on her arm with vice like pressure, pulling her back, she was whirled around and bashed into a tree. Her back hit with horrendous force sending a wave of pain and nausea through her as her already bruised back collided with the hard rough tree trunk. The impact knocked the breath from her body and she trembled with an overwhelming dizzy sensation. Her vision was dark and clouded from the impact and the dizziness and she couldn't see which one had caught her.

"Where did you think you were going to run Baby Doll?" Reese barked at her. "We're in the middle of the woods, miles from civilization. There is no trail from here and you were unconscious when we entered the forest so you have no idea what direction to go in. You would be lost in the woods for days, without water or food and lots of hungry animals!"

Feeling overwhelmingly ill, she pushed at Reese weakly, he backed up a couple of steps and she sank to the forest floor. She turned away from him going down on her hands, up came her lunch and out came her tears. She wiped her mouth and rocked to sitting on her butt, Reese took her hand and helped her to stand and then picked her up when her legs wobbled. She didn't have it in her to fight and put her arm around his neck for support.

"You'll have to be punished for trying to run of course but really Baby Doll if you would just obey things would go so much better for you. After you take your punishment for your incidents of disobedience as long as you obey like a good girl I promise to go easy on you." Reese told her in a calm even voice as he carried her back into the cabin.

He set her down as soon as they were inside and shut the door again, but kept an arm around her.

"Stupid bitch that fucking hurt!" Fitz growled at her.

She was already on edge and feeling ill and Fitz's loud angry voice made her jump, she couldn't see him through her tears but was sure he looked livid. Reese tightened his hold on her a little more as her legs faltered.

"Relax Fitzy she can suck it better in a little while." Reese said, Fitz chuckled a little and Clare felt even more ill. "Why don't you take a bath Precious, clean up a bit." Reese offered his tone taking on the soothing lull once more.

Clare nodded and took a couple of steps but she was a wreck, her body shaking, her vision blurred by tears, her whole body felt sick and in pain, her back throbbing. Reese put his arm around her again and guided her to the washroom; he set her down on the closed toilet seat and started the water. She swallowed hard, taking a deep quivering breath in an effort to slow her tears enough to be able to undress and get in the bath. She heard Reese walk out of the washroom and she pulled off her shirt and bra, she stood using the wall for support to finish undressing, slipping off her shoes she left her clothes in a pile on the floor and stepped into the bath. The warm water splashed and sloshed around her gently, she pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs and laying her head on her knees. She looked up again when she heard Reese's footsteps coming back in the washroom. He turned off the water and kneeled down next to the tub, handed her an open bottle of water and she drank half of it down, washing away the acidic taste and feel of the vomit. Then he took the water bottle setting it on the sink, reached over taking her chin between his thumb and fingers and brought his lips to hers. She felt gross kissing him, especially so tenderly the way he just had but she didn't resist, she simply didn't have the will to at the moment.

"Looks like we bruised your back real nice, guess we did slam you into a lot of walls and other things recently." Reese commented dryly but with a grotesquely pleased smile. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her bruised flesh and she shivered in repulsion at the touch of his lips. He stood up and started to leave the washroom but stopped, turned and picked up her clothes. "You won't be needing these anymore." He smiled licentiously.

"B…but it's autumn what if I'm cold?" She sniveled.

"Don't worry Baby Doll we'll keep you plenty warm." He said in a silky yet malicious voice.

Reese left the washroom with her clothes and Clare put her head back on her knees. She wished she was back in the hotel room with Eli or in the Torres' basement with Eli, Adam, Drew and Owen or at Owen's house with all of them. Really she wished to be just about anywhere else but here with Reese and Fitz. This wasn't like when she had given in and submitted. She still had Eli then and Adam and everyone else, now she wasn't sure she'd ever see any of them again. When she had submitted she'd felt disgusting, ashamed and stressed but at least they had been patient and sort of kind and had been willing to go slow, but not anymore. Now she was a prisoner, their prisoner and her mind began to race with thoughts of what they might to do to her, given the array of implements they had brought she was certain everything they planned would not be pleasant for her. She took immense solace however in the fact that Eli had taken her virginity, that he'd been first to have her in that way, there by depriving them of the honor.

"I love you Eli, I always will." She whispered as her tears came with a new ferocity.

**(ELI)**

Dave left with a still hysterical Alli after about fifteen minutes, Owen left to take the younger kids home but said he'd return. A minute after they left Bianca, a few football players, Imogen and Fiona came into their room.

"Hey I heard about Clare I'm sorry. I can't believe Reese and Fitz would go this far. They were always…" Bianca's sentence drifted off uncomfortably as she leaned against the wall near the doorway.

"Drew said you were all going to be okay, even Mo." Fiona said trying to sound positive.

"I'm not worried about us I'm worried about Clare! Those fuckers have her! She's out there somewhere alone with them and we're stuck in the fucking hospital until tomorrow!" Eli snapped.

He hadn't meant to take it out on Fiona but he was angry, frustrated and sick with worry at what Clare must be going through right now in the hands of those degenerates.

"We'll help find her Eli and so will the hockey, wrestling and basketball teams." Said one of the football players.

Eli nodded unable to speak as his crying picked up ferocity again. While he hoped that putting together a search party and combing every inch of Toronto would find Clare he had a terrible sinking feeling that he would never see her again.

"You guys have more visitors and we should let you rest." Imogen spoke after several minutes of uncomfortable silence.

He heard them all leave and a minute later came some more footsteps, one set was walking heavy with anger. Eli wiped away his tears to be able to see, Mr. Simpson entered followed by Connor, Wesley, Liam and Jake who was the one walking with angry footsteps.

"Anything?" Adam ventured his voice high and distressed.

"The fucking cops are useless! They wouldn't fucking protect her because they said she didn't have enough to prove stalking and now they're treating us like the criminals. They asked us the same fucking questions over and over and over like I was keeping something from them!" Jake spat angrily sitting down with an incensed huff.

"They don't know anything. No one has seen or heard from Reese or Fitz since the football game Friday night." Connor told them.

"The police will want to talk to all of you boys as well but we'll make sure they go through your parents first." Mr. Simpson told them.

"Our mom went to Clare's house to talk to the cops herself and give them a piece of her mind for not protecting Clare to begin with." Drew said.

"Well that should scare the cops into stepping up their investigation." Mr. Simpson commented and everyone laughed just a bit. Even Eli smiled slightly but his mind was on Clare, on finding her, getting her back and never ever letting her go again.

**(OWEN)**

After dropping Tris and his friends at Maya's house he came to the Martin-Edwards home to check in and hope that the cops had found something, anything. Having once been rather good friends with Fitz he knew just how cruel and depraved he could be. He didn't know Reese as well but since starting to protect Clare from him Owen had seen and heard enough to know that Reese was a sick manipulative son of a bitch with a terrifying sadistic side. He was going to knock on the door but he could hear Mrs. Torres yelling from outside so he tried the door and finding it unlocked went in.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THERE WASN'T EVEN ENOUGH EVIDENCE FOR STALKING?! LOOK AT THE STACK OF EVIDENCE MY SONS AND THEIR FRIENDS PUT TOGETHER AND YOUR TELLING ME THAT THIS ISN'T ENOUGH TO PROVE STALKING?!" Mrs. Torres was screaming in the detectives face.

Her face was red with anger, the vein on her forehead popping out and throbbing, she looked scarier than most horror movie monsters at the moment. Even the cops, who had guns and tasers seemed to be afraid of her. Mr. Torres was standing behind her but not saying anything and some man Owen didn't know was on the phone outside, probably so he could hear over Audra's yelling. Owen wasn't quite sure where Mr. and Mrs. Martin were as he didn't see them anywhere downstairs.

"Mrs. Torres I understand you're upset but you'll have to calm down. Stalking laws are tricky especially with adolescents; teenage boys can get carried away without meaning any harm. We can't just…" the detective who was over six feet tall and two hundred pounds was cut off by an even angrier Audra Torres.

"EXCUSE ME NOT MEANING ANY HARM?! ONE OF MY SONS IS IN THE HOSPITAL WITH A CONCUSSION! THREE OF HIS FRIENDS ARE IN THE HOSPITAL WITH HIM AND THESE TEENAGE PSYCHO PATHS HURT THEM TO TAKE CLARE! IF YOU IDIOTS WOULD HAVE DONE YOUR FUCKING JOB IN THE FIRST DAMN PLACE MY SONS BEST FRIEND WOULD NOT BE MISSING AND THEY WOULD NOT BE IN THE HOSPITAL!" She screamed again.

Owen was quite amused watching the woman scare the cops and put them in their place; although he was fairly certain if she kept screaming like that the vein on her forehead would burst. The detective looked like he was searching for a response and then seemed to notice Owen lingering in the entry.

"Who are you?" The detective asked.

Mr. and Mrs. Torres both looked over at him and smiled sympathetically, Audra's face relaxing just a little.

"Hi Owen are the boys okay?" Omar asked.

"Yes sir they were fine when I left I just dropped off my brother and the younger kids. Thought I'd come by and see if the cops had found anything, had any leads for finding Clare." He said the last part in a hard tone while looking at the cops.

"They might if they hadn't been wasting all this time staying here and twiddling their damn thumbs." Audra barked.

"Mrs. Torres we have been doing something, we have out an amber alert and BOLO and have notified all transportation ports around the city. We have uniforms canvasing the neighborhood and we're interviewing the suspects families at the station. I assure you we are doing everything we can to try and find the Edwards girl." Said the shorter stockier detective.

This was the wrong thing to say as Mrs. Torres snapped again. "SHE IS NOT THE EDWARDS GIRL SHE IS CLARE! SHE IS MY SONS BEST FRIEND AND THE SWEETEST KINDEST GIRL I KNOW AND YOU ARE NOT DOING ENOUGH TO FIND HER YOU FUCKING INCOMPETENTS!"

"Mrs. Torres please calm down or we will have to arrest you." Said the taller detective. She looked ready to explode again or possibly attack them but Omar stopped her and the detective turned back to Owen. "Were you part of the group attempting to keep Clare safe?" He asked.

When the detective said attempting it cut into Owen with a stab of guilt. "Yes." He said with a clenched jaw.

"We'll need to talk to you then if you could stick around?" Said the detective.

"Oh no you don't! Not without me, my husband or the boy's parents present. Jake and Connor already gave you everything they know and I fail to see how repeatedly questioning Clare's friends is going to help find her but if you have to talk to them you arrange it with us first. Now I'm going to go upstairs and say goodbye to Glen and Helen, then we're going back to the hospital to be with our son and his friends and Owen is leaving with us. I suggest you get the fuck out there and take and active step in looking for Clare because what you're doing right now is obviously not enough!" Mrs. Torres commanded in a harsh, angry and bitter tone before turning and heading up the stairs.

"I'll meet you guys at the hospital." Owen said to Omar, he nodded and Owen got back in his car to drive back to the hospital. He hated to go back and tell them that the cops still didn't know shit but at least he could tell them Drew and Adam's mom had ripped the cops a new one.

**(CLARE)**

She stayed in the bath until her tears stopped and the water turned cold, she wanted to stay in much longer, avoid being touched as long as possible but she figured if she was in there too much longer they may just get in and join her. So reluctantly she stood and drained the bath, there were fresh towels on the towel rack and she took one down and wrapped it around her. While they had thought to buy or more likely steal towels, bedding and food and even clean a little they had apparently not thought of bath mats and she almost slipped on the slick linoleum floor. She managed to keep her footing, steadying herself on the sink. She began drying off and felt like she was being watched, she looked up and did indeed see Reese and Fitz watching her intently, waiting for her to come out of the washroom and into their clutches. She dried off and hung the towel on the towel rack; she almost wrapped it around herself again but decided against it, they'd just rip it off of her.

Reese beckoned her forward with a wave of his finger; she sighed, bit her lip and began walking out slowly. She couldn't run, didn't have the strength to fight, Reese had taken her clothes and shoes, they were in the middle of nowhere and there was two of them and one of her. Even if she had strength to fight they would easily overpower her and she was sure Reese would add it to the list of things she needed to be punished for. They were both sitting at the table and she stopped just before reaching them, unwilling to go to either one particularly in her current exposed and naked state. Looking at her feet and chewing on her lip so much she broke the scab; still woozy, ill and petrified part of her still hoped this was some horrendously horrible nightmare and she'd wake up at any minute safely in Eli's arms, with Adam and the others close by. When a large black spider crawled over her foot however she screamed and hopped up on the chair.

"AGHHHHHH!" She shrieked, kicking the spider off as she jumped onto the chair.

It wasn't just the spider, she'd always hated spiders and it didn't help but she was already a basket of nerves and fear, it could have been a lady bug and she still would have screamed and jumped on the chair. The scream was less about the bug and more about the whole messed up situation. It couldn't be real, this was something out of a horror movie it couldn't be reality. She knew it was real though, she could feel the lightly chilled air on her skin, the hard wooden chair under her feet, she could smell the dust in the cabin and hear Reese and Fitz chuckling lightly that she was so terrified of a spider. Fitz got up and stomped on the spider, killing it and then he ground it into the floor board with the toe of his boot.

"It's just a spider Precious don't worry we'll protect you from the spiders and the other scary things in the woods." Reese assured her his tone silky and sweet again.

"_But who's going to protect me from you two?" _She wondered silently in her head. Of course she knew the answer; no one would, there was no on there to protect her from the Terror Twins, no one even knew where they were.

Reese came over in front of her and picked her up from the chair, he carried her to the bed and laid her down. This was the part she'd been dreading, they were about to touch her, without limits, without patience, without caring to go slow. She backed up to the head of the bed sitting with her knees to her chest and her legs closed as tightly as she could get them. Fitz began walking to the bed, smiling lecherously, his eyes clouded with lust and a visible bulge in his pants. Reese had sat on the edge of the bed but was now crawling up to her with a similar expression on his face. She felt like a gazelle being circled by hungry lions and they were ready to pounce, she hoped she could delay them just a bit longer.

"I…I need water…and m…my head hurts and more food. My lunch…" she choked out as tears began coming down her cheeks again, mingling with the blood from her lip. Reese and Fitz both stopped and looked at her seeming to consider if they wanted to give her these courtesies. "I can't…umm…I mean you said I'd need my strength right?" She tried again.

She felt ridiculous; she was a writer for heaven's sake. Normally she was eloquent and witty and ready with a snarky comment but at the moment she couldn't even properly construct a sentence. Her mind and body so overwrought with nerves, fear and pain she could barely think straight let alone talk.

"Get her some food." Reese ordered and Fitz went to the kitchen.

Reese got off the bed and walked to the washroom, he opened a drawer producing a bottle of little white pills she hoped was aspirin and not an opiate. He grabbed her water bottle from the sink and returned to her sitting next to her on the edge of the bed. He opened the bottle of what she now saw was indeed aspirin and was glad they'd had the foresight to bring it, on the other hand this thought also terrified her more as evidently they expected her to be in pain a lot. He gave her two aspirin and her water bottle and she swallowed the tablets with a sip of water. Fitz set a plate of what appeared to be cut apple and peanut butter on the table.

Reese held out his hand to her but she remained huddled up. "You wanted to eat so come on. I promise to let you eat now come on." He insisted.

She took his hand and he helped her from the bed. Walking her to the table he placed her in his lap to eat. She swallowed hard but didn't fight, his arms came around her. Even though he wasn't kissing her neck or even roving his hands over her the feeling of sitting on Reese's lap while she was nude was very disconcerting and uncomfortable. Clare wiped away the blood from her lip with a napkin. She ate slowly doing her best to delay the inevitable as long as possible, she could only delay so long however and eventually she finished her food. Reese stood, picking her up in the process while Fitz cleared her plate. Reese took her to the bed setting her in the middle and she instantly closed up again bringing her knees to her chest and closing her legs, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs.

"Hmmm should I have you apologize to Fitz first for kicking him in the balls earlier? Or should we give you some of your punishment first?" Reese was debating in a sadistic taunting tone as his fingers grazed over her exposed skin.

Fitz came and sat on the other side of the bed, his hands also grazing over her exposed skin but not as gently as Reese. "I think she should suck me off first as an apology that kick fucking hurt!" Fitz grumbled.

"I think I'd rather take your virginity first." Reese hissed with so much carnal lust in his tone it made Clare shudder internally.

Then she smiled, it crept across her face slowly, her eyes squinting in self-satisfaction just a bit. Both of them looked at her, confusion in their eyes as too why she was suddenly so happy.

"You're too late Reese I gave my virginity to Eli Friday night after the game. You don't get to take my virginity because he already did." She laughed.

Fitz looked a little shocked but Reese's face turned hard and red with rage. He tensed and froze looking like an angry gargoyle. His eyes were narrowed and burning with ferocious wrath. He raised his hand to her, the back of his hand connecting near her eye with an ear splitting **SMACK!**

**(DREW)**

Owen had returned telling them that the cops still knew shit but at least his mom had berated the cops. His parents had returned a few minutes after Owen, Eli's parents and K.C.'s mom had come back to the room as well and now Drew was walking to Mo's room to see if he was awake yet. He was about to pass the nurse's station when he heard his name being called, he turned to see Sav and Peter walking in.

"Hey." Drew greeted trying to smile.

"We came as soon as we could, heard Eli and the others would be okay any news on Clare?" Sav asked a hint of hope in his voice.

Drew shook his head. "Nothing. Not a damn thing they just vanished!" Drew said angrily and then took a deep breath to calm himself. "Adam, Eli and K.C.'s room is down the hall 109. I'm just on my way to check on Mo." Drew told them.

They all stood there another few minutes shifting and searching for something to say, some ray of hope to bring into this situation but there just wasn't one. Sav and Peter turned and went down the hall and Drew continued on to Mo's room. Mo was still out but his parents were at his bedside and looked up when Drew entered.

"How is he?" Drew asked.

"Our Mohammed is strong; doc says he'll be just fine. The knife missed anything vital and the chloroform slowed his heartbeat so he didn't lose too much blood. He should be waking up soon." Mr. Mashkour told Drew.

"Did they find your friend yet?" Inquired Mrs. Mashkour.

Drew just shook his head and then Mo began stir and they all looked at him.

"No Clare run!" Mo said in a woozy voice and then sat up rapidly his eyes shooting open.

"Mohammed lay down you're in the hospital! You just got out of surgery lay down son!" His mother demanded but Mo was fighting with her.

"Eli what happened to Eli? Is K.C. okay? Did Adam get Clare out? Where are they? What happened?" Mo asked quickly, fighting with his parents to get out of his bed and then he saw Drew and calmed down a bit. "Drew…" Mo started to ask again but Drew cut him off.

"Adam, Eli and K.C. all have concussions but they'll be okay. They'll be released tomorrow; you'll be okay too by the way, after a few days in here." Drew told his friend managing to keep a steady tone and placid face but thinking of Clare his face fell and became angry all at once. "They took her! They have Clare and we have no idea where they are!" Drew confessed his voice cracking with vexation and torment.

Mo fell back against his hospital bed and punched into it angrily. "No! No they'll kill her…they'll rape her and…worse…so much worse!" Mo said with an irate tone and defeated look on his face.

"I know." Drew nodded swallowing back the tears he felt brimming at his eyes. "I should go tell the others you're awake and let the doctor come in to see you."

He turned and walked back to Adam's room, stopping at the nurses' station to let them know Mo was awake.

"How's Mo?" Adam asked when Drew entered the room.

"He's awake; I had to tell him Clare was gone." Drew said swallowing hard again and his dad put a hand on Drew's shoulder.

**(CLARE)**

Reese hit her with such force that she was knocked into Fitz almost causing him to fall off the bed. Fitz caught her and she sort of slumped into his lap, the whole side of her face throbbed and ached. The sound of Reese's hand connecting with her face was still echoing softly in the small cabin. She felt woozy and dizzy and ill all over again but she didn't care, Reese could never take her virginity now and to her that was a victory.

"Fuck man you almost knocked her out!" Fitz stated.

"SHE GAVE HER VIRGINITY TO GOTH BOY! SHE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO DO THAT! I WAS SUPPOSED TO TAKE IT NOT HIM! FUCKING SLUT I TOLD HER I HAD TO BE FIRST!" Reese hollered irately and then took a few deep breaths, he calmed a bit. "She needs to learn what happens when she defies me!" Reese seethed, his tone so sadistically full of rage Clare felt her stomach knotting in fear. Her smile dropped and her body began to tremble with dreading panic. "Lay her on her stomach, hold her arms down!" Reese ordered harshly as she felt him getting off the bed.

Fear and adrenaline quickly took over everything else and Clare began to thrash trying to get out of Fitz's arms.

"NO LET ME GO!" She screamed flailing around and ignoring the pain this caused her.

Fitz had too strong a grip on her arms though, he pulled her up and pushed her into the bed but she continued flailing anyway. Suddenly she felt something come around her ankle and stopped to see what it was. Reese was securing a strap to her ankle, she started thrashing again but he grabbed her other foot holding firmly enough that he was able to secure another strap to that ankle. Fitz was sitting above her now gripping both her wrists and holding so tightly she had to stop flailing for fear of breaking her arm. She was crying hysterically now, breathing frantically and shallow in her state of agonized panic. Reese was attaching something else to her ankle straps, between her legs. She looked down just able to make out the glint of metal through the blear of her tears.

"This is called a spreader bar Baby Doll." Reese informed her as he took hold of her feet. "Flip her over." Reese commanded and they did.

She lay on her stomach on the bed; Fitz still had a strong hold on both her wrists, still sitting above her head. Reese had let go of her feet but the spreader bar kept her from kicking, her head was looking toward the door and she was soaking the blanket with her tears.

"This is what happens when you're bad Clare! If you disobey you get punished!" Reese cackled in a sadistically malevolent yet lascivious voice.

She heard a hissing whoosh and then **CRACK **she felt the harsh sting of many strands of leather hit her butt and lower back as the cracking sound echoed loudly through the room.

"AHH!" She cried out involuntarily.

Fitz and Reese both began laughing lightly; amusedly. The places where the leather had touched her skin were smarting and hot. She squeezed her eyes tight preparing for another hit when she heard the hissing whoosh of Reese raising the whip in the air again.

**CRACK!**

"OW!" She whimpered.

The whip came down on her back again, hitting a little higher this time, a few of the strands biting into her bruised flesh. More sadistically pleasured laughter from the Terror Twins, they were more than pleased, they were getting turned on. Clare knew this when Fitz placed one of her hands on the hard growing bulge constrained in his pants. Another hiss, followed by a loud crack and a painful cry from her and more laughter from them; before she could even take a breath Reese hit her with the whip twice more. Her whole backside burned, smarted and throbbed along with her face, her stomach tight and knotted in pain and fear. Her crying would not slow her breathing still shallow and erratic.

"Turn her over." Reese commanded again although she barely heard him.

Fitz did as ordered and helped Reese put her on her back once more. Even if Clare wasn't bound and being held so tightly by Fitz she couldn't have fought, she had neither the strength nor the will at this point. She shut her eyes tight although she couldn't see anything through her tears anyway. She heard the whoosh of the whip once again and her body tensed in dreadful anticipation.

**CRACK!**

"AGHHHHH!" She screamed in agony as the strips of leather hit over her breasts and stomach.

Her skin was hot, burning, stinging; she folded in just a little as she was beginning to feel horrendously ill. They were laughing again, she thought or saying something or making happy moaning sounds, between her tears, breathing and the pain she was in it was nearly impossible to tell.

**CRACK! CRACK!**

Two more over her breasts and belly, one right after the other and she lurched as much from pain as nausea. Her whole body was smarting now, ignited in agony.

"Reese…please…stop…I can't…" she choked out between strained breaths and furious sobbing.

Her body was convulsing of it's own volition and she felt ready to pass out again. She heard something hit the floor with a soft thud and there were no more sounds of the whip. She did become aware that Reese was now on the bed however, straddling her torso but graciously keeping his weight off of her. He took her chin in his hand and forced her to face him, not that she could see him but he didn't seem to care.

"This is what happens when you disobey understand?" He asked and then nodded her head for her. "You have earned yourself much more punishment than this, we've only just begun but seeing as you look like you're about to pass out we'll take a small break. After all punishing you when you're unconscious wouldn't be any fun now would it?" He questioned and even in her state she could hear the lecherous sadism in his voice, again he shook her head for her. "No it isn't any fun because then we wouldn't get to hear those beautiful cries you make. Now then what shall we do while we take a break from punishing you? Fitz and I need something to keep us occupied, any ideas Fitzy?"

**Shout out to Mansavage777 for the kicking in the balls and trying to escape idea.**

**The next couple/few chapters are going to be just as intense so be prepared. Update soon.**


	37. Bad Medicine

**Once again I shouldn't have to warn you because I'm assuming you've been reading this chapter from the beginning but I'm being cautious.**

**Warning:**

**This chapter is intense and dark and has a trigger warning if you are easily offended or disturbed to not read!**

**Ch. 37 Bad Medicine**

**(ADAM)**

"Why haven't they brought you food yet?" His mom complained when it became dinner time and they hadn't been given anything to eat. "I'm going to go talk with the doctor and make sure you three get proper food not that terrible cafeteria food."

His mom left the room followed by his dad which Adam figured was probably to keep her from killing the doctor. K.C.'s mom and Eli's parents also followed them out of the room.

"I should probably get you home Jake. We'll be back tomorrow none of you will be expected at school tomorrow of course." Mr. Simpson said.

Adam waved as they walked out with Connor; the room was now starkly silent except for the sounds of their machines. Adam was staring at the window wishing they would be released from the hospital so they could go look for Clare or do anything at all! He felt so helpless being stuck in a hospital bed while one of the best friends he'd ever had was out there somewhere, in the hands of two psychos! Just as he was about to boil over with anger as terrible thoughts about what they were doing to her overtook his mind Jake, Connor and Mr. Simpson came back in the room and Adam furrowed his eyebrows.

"I thought you guys were leaving?" Drew commented with as much tact as his brother usually showed.

"The parking lot is packed with reporters and news vans. Dad said they were at the house too." Jake told them irately.

"Security is coming to escort us out the back." Connor told them.

K.C. turned on the TV and they all looked up at it, after flipping a couple of channels K.C. found the news.

"Sixteen year old Clare Edwards was taken from her home this morning." The female reporter was saying as they showed Clare's class picture from last year. "We are outside of her house right now trying to get an interview with the girl's parents but all interview requests are currently being denied; I'm told that the family is too emotional to talk. We do know that she was taken by two teenage boys that attend her school, word is they are both ex-boyfriends." The female reporter said.

"SHE NEVER DATED THEM!" Me, Eli, Drew, Owen, Jake and K.C. all yell at the TV.

The female reporter continued talking. "The jilted lovers broke in and wounded four other teenage boys at the house in order to take her. All four boys are in the hospital in stable condition but we have been told one boy was stabbed. Aside from knowing the identity of the girls jilted lovers the police have no leads."

"Jilted lovers?! They're getting it all wrong." Adam griped at the TV.

"They're making her sound like a slut! She just lost her virginity to me on Friday!" Eli spat angrily and Adam saw Mr. Simpson look slightly embarrassed.

The female reporter that they all now hated was still talking. "Mindy Mills is at the hospital right now trying to get an interview with the boys who were assaulted at the house this morning."

"That's it I'm getting Mom." Drew said hopping up and going out of the room.

Adam turned off the TV, no longer able to watch the obnoxious reporter who seemed to be making the situation worse. He was sure that his mom would put the reporters in their place and make sure they all left Clare's parents alone and that they would have security placed at their door and Mo's to keep out any reporters more than likely.

**(REESE)**

"I think she should apologize for kicking me." Fitz said.

Clare was quivering underneath Reese, so wonderfully naked, so beautifully marked with lashes from the whip and so nicely open thanks to the spreader bar. She had made such lovely cries when the whip hit her skin, hearing her scream out as her flesh turned from alabaster to pink to red, with each lashing was incredibly excitingly arousing. He was hard as a rock right now and he knew Fitz was too.

He smiled at Fitz's suggestion and looked back at Clare. "He is right Precious you do owe Fitz an apology, you'll have to ease up on the tears though. Get her arms let's sit her up, if she tries to blow you like this she might choke." He stated before he crushed his lips to hers. She didn't kiss back but she was sobbing hard so he didn't mind.

He moved off her so Fitz could haul her up, Fitz hooked his arms under her arm pits and pulled her up to a sitting position. Clare sucked in a sharp breath probably from the feel of Fitz's shirts on her bruised and whipped back. Fitz moved from behind her, he had a gleeful and anticipating smile on his face and his eyes full of lust. Clare tried to lean back against the wall and then hissed in pain. She seemed to be having trouble sitting and finding a comfortable position.

"Maybe she should sit at the end of the bed." Fitz said getting impatient.

"I'm not sure she could sit up." Reese said looking at the girl as she was sobbing and shaking violently. Clare pulled her knees up a bit and dug her palms into the mattress to steady herself and stay upright.

"She's crying too hard to do anything I want her to suck me off!" Fitz groaned.

"Maybe you should quit whining moron and help her feel better so she can suck you off." Reese snapped.

Fitz raised his eyebrows, biting the inside of his lip as he got a lecherous look on his face. He sat on the bed at her legs and caressed down one of her legs toward her pussy, Clare shuddered and Reese smacked him.

"Ow! What you said to make her feel better." Fitz whined.

"Not like that, you really think that's going to make her feel better?" Reese barked.

"Well yeah." Fitz shrugged.

"God your such a fucking idiot, she doesn't get turned on by pain, at least not yet." Reese told him.

Reese might have lost his patience but he knew he couldn't just whip her and expect her to be turned on by it. He was sure however that she would come to love it and before long she would be begging for them to whip her and fuck her. In the meantime however if he wanted her to do other things and not just go straight into another panic attack, then she would need some soothing. He went to the kitchen and got a piece of ice from the freezer and came back over to the bed. He sat behind her opening his legs around her and began slowly dragging the ice over her back. She sucked in a breath, then let it out as a shuddering exhale, but she relaxed a little and he knew the ice was bringing her relief. He used his free hand to pick her hand up from the bed and place it on his leg, she didn't even resist just gripped his jeans tightly, he did the same with her other and she gripped his jeans again.

"That's a good girl, doesn't that feel better?" He cooed making his voice soft and soothing, then bringing his lips to her badly bruised back. "We're only punishing you because we love you Baby Doll but we're not monsters we'll make you feel good too." He said in a gentle voice in her ear.

Her crying had slowed, not stopped but slowed significantly and she was at least the tiniest bit calmer plus Fitz was getting impatient and Reese wanted to feel her too. He told Fitz to stand at the foot of bed and get ready, then Reese took all the pillows and piled them up near the end of the bed for Clare to lay on, he got up and helped her lean forward on her knees. She propped herself up on her elbows on the pillows but he was sure that wouldn't last long. Reese got behind her, repositioning the pillows a bit, it was slightly awkward with the spreader bar but he could kneel in between her legs.

"Open your god damn mouth." He heard Fitz bark while Reese was busy adjusting himself and Clare.

Reese didn't have to look to know that Fitz was ready and Clare was shutting her mouth tight and probably turning her head. Goth boy may have gotten her virginity but Reese wondered what else they had done. He gently stroked the welts on Clare's ass and reached up with his other hand to grab her hair, yanking on it with just enough force that he heard her gasp.

"Open your mouth for Fitz Baby Doll or I'll have to get out the whip again." He warned her.

He heard her make a choked cry and a second later heard Fitz's exalted pleasured moan as her mouth came around him. Reese warned Fitz not to choke her and Fitz grumbled yeah yeah. Reese now turned his attention to the wonderfully round ass in front of him, so beautifully splashed with red welts. He kissed the welts gently and heard her gasp just a little, he trailed his finger down between her ass cheeks and she tensed, making a cry when he went over her anus. He was tempted but there would be time for anal play later, after all they had all the time in the world and he was pretty sure if he tried it now it would send her directly into another panic attack.

He found her slit and spread her lips to get his finger in, not too surprisingly she wasn't turned on at all but they had come prepared. Either she was amazing at blow jobs or Fitz was just horny as all hell because Reese could tell by the way the other boy was groaning and grunting he was close to coming. Reese pumped his fingers in and out of her a few time, she cried out but her cries were currently muffled by Fitz's dick in her mouth and she wriggled trying to get off of his fingers but of course that was no use. Whether she wanted it or not Reese knew her body would respond to the stimulation and the most sure fire way to provoke that in a girl, aside from the g-spot that was always different and always a pain to find, was to rub her clit. Keeping his finger gently probing her he used his thumb to rub her clit, her breathing hitched and she made a squeak. Her body wriggled, her hips bucking and he knew her body was responding despite her resistance.

He removed his finger from her and got up from the bed a minute going to their stash of sex things. Grabbing a condom as they most definitely didn't want her getting pregnant; her boobs were big enough already and pregnancies came with all kinds of problems not to mention eventually a baby and neither he nor Fitz could take care of a baby. Clare would hardly have the energy to stand ever again let alone take care of another life. Then Reese grabbed the lubricant and got back on the mattress kneeling behind Clare once more. He took down his pants and boxers just enough to free his hard cock, ripping the condom wrapper with his teeth and then putting it on. He dispensed some lube onto his fingers and used three of his fingers to lube her up nicely, around her lips and inside her slit. She tensed up and squeaked in pain when he shoved three fingers inside of her but she would be glad he'd done so in a moment.

"I've been waiting to do this to you since grade nine." Reese told her as he grabbed her hip at her ass with one hand and positioned himself at her opening with the other.

She began to squirm again and tried to scream when she felt Reese's erection poking at her pussy but of course her scream was muted by Fitz's dick. Reese slipped his head inside of her and she twisted and writhed trying to get away, which once again was pointless. Reese put his other hand on her other hip at her ass, got a firm grip and then slammed into her as deep as he could go. She lurched and pushed Fitz away to let out a painful scream and he could hear that she was crying hard again. Currently he was too far gone in a state of euphoria to care though. She felt fucking amazing, better than any girl he'd ever fucked before. She clenched and wriggled on his dick and it was bliss, he had already been so incredibly turned on after whipping her and the feel of being all the way inside of her was very pleasing so he knew it wouldn't take him long to come.

He pulled out of her slowly and then slammed into her hard again, then he began pounding into her. He was vaguely aware that Fitz was telling her to swallow every drop so he knew Fitz was done. A second later she began making pained whimpers and cries so she must have swallowed. The sound of her cries mixed with feel of her was enough to send Reese over the edge, his hands dug into her as he came with one final thrust. He pulled out of her and collapsed back onto the bed but hit the spreader bar, he cursed it and moved off of it, panting hard and lying back on the bed to catch his breath. He was still floating on his cloud of orgasmic bliss but he was aware that Clare had curled up a bit over the pillows and was sobbing into them. He snapped his fingers at Fitz who was sort of slumped at the end of the bed; Fitz popped his head up over Clare enough to look at Reese.

"Release her from the spreader bar." Reese commanded.

Fitz mumbled a complaint, Reese was looking at Clare's ass again and he smacked it lightly but he heard Fitz get up and pull his boxers and pants up, zipping them again. Reese pulled off the condom and fixed his own boxers and pants just as Fitz came over and began unhooking the spreader bar from her ankle straps. Reese got up and went to the kitchen to dispose of the used condom, he heard Clare's crying get louder and looked to see her getting up from the bed or trying anyway. Fitz tried to help her but she pushed him away, she managed to stand, still wearing the leg straps but the spreader bar was off. She walked a few steps toward the washroom but fell, her whole body was shaking violently and she was crying so hard he was sure she couldn't see through the tears. Reese motioned for Fitz to pick her up and of course Fitz did as ordered, the boy may have been bigger than him but he was dumb as a rock and easy to control. Fitz carried her to the washroom and Reese watched as he set her down on the ground and she pushed him away again. Fitz left the washroom and she slammed the door behind him, Fitz turned around to open it again but Reese stopped him.

"Leave it; we'll get her in a few minutes." Reese told him.

Fitz shrugged grabbed a water bottle and sat down at the table. "Fuck her mouth felt good, all soft and warm, she took me pretty far into her mouth before she started choking too and she really did swallow everything. I kinda expected her to spit it out but she swallowed it." Fitz gloated.

Reese grabbed a bottle of water and joined him at the table. "Her pussy felt fucking awesome even through a condom. Maybe we can swipe some birth control for her eventually so we don't have to use a condom." Reese smiled remembering the feel of her around his cock.

Fitz opened his mouth to say something but they heard a thump from the washroom and they both got up. Reese knocked on the door and called to her but she didn't answer, the washroom door had no lock so he opened the door to find her passed out on the floor. She wasn't bleeding or anything and her head was on her arm so he knew she didn't knock her head.

"Fuck! Again?!" Fitz grumbled.

"We really are going to have to do something about these panic attacks. Get her up and carry her to the bed." Reese commanded and Fitz did. When Fitz laid her on the bed he went over and removed the ankle straps from her, tossing them with the rest of the sex stuff in the corner. Fitz looked like he was about to start fondling her so Reese hit his arm. "What did I say? Not when she's unconscious, come on we should make some dinner I'm starving after that and she's going to need to eat too. Listen when she wakes up we're going to do things a little differently, see if we can't calm her down."

"Differently how?" Fitz questioned, scratching the back of his head.

**(ELI)**

Their hospital room door opened and Marisol came in with four big Little Miss Steaks carry out bags.

"My boss thought you guys might want something besides hospital food." She said setting the bags down.

"Sweet I'm starving, our mom was going to make sure we got good food but she got distracted biting the heads off the reporters." Drew said as he and Owen began digging into the food.

"Yeah I know I saw her out there, she's managing to berate the Toronto police force and the reporters at the same time. I heard the FBI is on it's way to start coordinating with the RCMP." Marisol told them.

"We should be out there looking, I feel fine I want to go look for Clare!" Eli groused in a harsh voice.

"People are looking baby boy, lots of people we will find her." His mom tried to comfort him.

"It's not good enough, why haven't they found her yet!?" Eli growled.

His parents were the only ones left in the room, K.C.'s mom had left to take Jenna home to Alli's but had assured K.C. they would return first thing in the morning. Jake, Connor and Mr. Simpson had been escorted out by security to avoid reporters over an hour ago. Adam's parents were of course outside; Mrs. Torres was yelling at the reporters for getting everything wrong and for badgering Clare's parents and trying to interview him, Adam and the others while they were in the hospital recovering. Mr. Torres seemed to have the job of keeping her from actually killing someone. The only people left in the room besides the three of them and Eli's parents were Drew and Owen who simply refused to leave and Marisol who had just come in.

"You need to eat, we'll go check in with Audra and Omar, visiting hours are almost over anyway. We'll come back first thing tomorrow." Eli's dad said, his mom kissed his forehead and they left waving to others.

"Eli have a burger and some fries." Drew said putting the food on the tray.

"I'm not hungry I just want to find Clare." He said curtly pushing the food away.

"Eli we all want to find Clare, none of us wants her to be with Reese and Fitz and none of us want to think about what they're doing to her. What good is it going to do Clare though if you don't get released from the hospital because you're undernourished?" Adam argued.

Eli sighed heavily; Adam was right worrying himself sick and not being able to go look for Clare tomorrow because he was stuck in the hospital would make things worse not better. He pulled the tray over to his bed and began munching on fries; as soon as the food hit his belly he realized he really was hungry.

"Well I gotta get back to work but everyone's out trying to find her, really Eli the whole school has been organized into search groups and they're closing school tomorrow so we can all go looking for Clare. We'll find her guys." Marisol assured them putting as much hope in her voice as she could.

Eli hoped she was right. He felt so sick and lost and his heart broke every time he thought about what Clare must be going through right now, the problem was he couldn't stop thinking about it, no matter how hard he tried. They ate in silence, at least until they heard Audra screaming from down the hall.

"FUCKING REPORTERS THEY'RE ALMOST AS INCOMPETENT AS THE COPS IN THIS CITY! FUCKING LEECHES SUCKING THE LIFE OUT OF YOU TO TELL THE STORY AND THEY DON'T EVEN HAVE THE FUCKING FACTS RIGHT! MAKING SWEET CLARE SOUND LIKE A HARLOT! YOU BETTER MAKE SURE SECURITY KEEPS THEM OUT OF HERE I DON'T WANT THEM TALKING TO ANY OF THE BOYS IS THAT CLEAR?" She was screaming at someone.

They couldn't hear the person reply but they started to hear the angry click of Audra's heels coming toward their room and as she got closer they could hear her talking angrily.

"The cops can't even keep the reporters away from Clare's house, poor Helen is too hysterical to do anything but cry and they're pestering her! Randall still can't find Clare's sister; the American embassy sent a representative out to get her. I hope the FBI is more competent than the Toronto cops and we find her soon! I can't believe that reporter asked for my take on anti-stalking laws, they're a fucking joke!" Audra stopped when she opened the door to their room and saw them. Her face relaxed a little and she sort of smiled. "Oh good you boys are eating, Eli your parents went home with a police escort in case there were reporters at your house. Owen you'll be coming home with us and Drew and staying the night, I've already spoken to your parents. We'll be back first thing in the morning Adam and if you need anything at all you call us at home and we'll be right down here okay?" Audra said kissing Adam's cheek.

"Yes mom." Adam nodded.

"You boys need to get some rest, your mother told the doctor if you weren't asleep in the next couple of hours to come in and drug you so she would be sure that you all got some sleep." Omar told them.

Audra hugged K.C. and Eli and told them to speak up if they needed anything. Drew hugged his brother and waved to the others and Owen waved saying they'd be back tomorrow. Eli was sure he wouldn't be able to sleep, he was also sure that Omar wasn't joking about Audra telling the doctor to drug them so he knew he'd be getting sleep whether he wanted to or not. For easily the millionth time that day he silently told Clare that he loved her and vowed to find her and kill Reese and Fitz, slowly and painfully for ever even thinking of hurting her.

**(CLARE)**

She blinked her eyes open and then became aware of the pain, so much pain. Her front was stinging; her back was stinging her pelvis, hips and insides were screaming. Not like after she lost her virginity to Eli, she had been sore and sensitive then and there had been pain but nothing like this. It was like the difference between hitting your arm on the door and having your arm twisted and broken in three places while having your foot smashed with a sledge hammer. She heard noises so she knew the Terror Twins were there but she couldn't quite get her eyes to focus. She tried to move but the slightest movement was horridly uncomfortable and painful, she cried out involuntarily.

She heard footsteps approaching and turned her head so she wouldn't have to look at them. She was beyond shame, they had used her, violated her, defiled her, damaged her, tortured her and she hadn't even been with them a whole day. She was beginning to wonder if she would even survive more than a few days, let alone long enough to ever see Eli, Adam, Alli or anyone ever again. Reese had whipped her hard but he hadn't even done it that many times and there was a whole other array of sex toys they hadn't used. She had been grotesquely disgusted when Fitz had made her go down on him and it had hurt, her face throbbing from where Reese had hit her. But Reese fucking her so hard, raping her had been horridly painful and debasing. She was thankful he had worn a condom but even that was of little comfort. She had been stripped of everything by now, her modesty had been stripped away long ago but now her dignity, her confidence, her humanity, her freedom not to mention her clothes had all been taken away.

"Glad to see you're awake finally, we're making dinner it'll be ready soon." Reese told her in a calm and soothing voice.

She curled into a fetal position and shook her head to say she wasn't hungry.

"Come on Sexy you gotta eat to keep up your strength." Fitz urged in a gentle voice.

She shook her head again and began crying into the bedspread. "Not hungry everything hurts." She choked out between sobs.

She felt one of them sit by her, a hand came to her arm and began stroking gently she knew by the feel it was Fitz and heard Reese going back to the kitchen.

"I know everything hurts, Reese got pretty rough, he is sorry though really." Fitz soothed in his most apologetic voice. It was the same voice he'd used to apologize after he got out of juvie. "You gotta eat and keep up your strength, you may not feel hungry but your body needs food. I'm making pasta all that time at the Dot turned me into a pretty decent cook. I can't give you more aspirin but we have some whiskey, it'll help numb the pain." Fitz offered.

He was being suspiciously nice but she was in so much pain she would try anything and she nodded her head. She heard Fitz walking away again and then a minute later heard footsteps coming back but they weren't as heavy and she knew it was Reese. She curled up more, tensing her body despite the pain it caused, afraid to be hurt again.

"Here Baby Doll I brought you some whiskey, it won't taste very good but just drink it down real fast." Reese said in a soothing voice, putting a hand on her arm, she yanked her arm away. "Come on Precious, I know your hurting this'll help really. Like I told you before after your punishment for your past disobedience as long as you're good we'll be kind. We won't even use that stuff if you don't want us too after you've taken your punishment, we don't want to hurt you Baby Doll. We love you, both of us why do you think we chased you so hard for so long. Come on drink this Clare, I promise it'll help and we'll let you recover we won't do anything else tonight." Reese soothed.

She was sure there was a reason that the two of them were being so nice suddenly. She was also sure Reese's mood at least could flip at any moment. However if she was going to survive she couldn't live in so much pain and she knew in order to avoid their anger her best option was to cooperate at least when they weren't trying to rape her or hurt her. She tried to sit up a little to drink and winced in pain, Reese helped her and she didn't fight. He propped her up on him just a bit and held the plastic cup to her lips. She drank it down fast, it tasted horrendous and stung her mouth but she chugged it down. It made her throat warm and she felt just a bit light headed and dizzy after downing the whole cup.

"You'll start to feel better in a few minutes and you can have more if you want but not too much I don't want you getting drunk." Reese told her keeping his voice soft and even, he was stroking her arm gently.

She wanted to believe he was telling her the truth when he said they loved her. She wanted to believe they cared about her the way Eli did but she knew they didn't. Eli never would have hurt her like that, raped her or forced her or whipped her. She wanted to run again but she had no clothes, it was now dark, there were two of them, she had no idea where they were and she was too weak and in too much pain. She stayed leaning against Reese, she hated the feel of him behind her and closed her eyes pretending with all her might it was Eli behind her and not Reese. It didn't really work but she was afraid to resist, deathly afraid of what he would do if she angered him again given what he had already done. Fitz told them dinner was ready and Reese started to get up and help her up, she whimpered in pain at the movement.

"Everything hurts still." She said.

"Fitz get her another cup." Reese ordered.

Fitz came and got the plastic cup and went into the kitchen coming back a minute later and handing the cup to Reese again. Reese held it to her lips and she chugged this one down too. She felt more dizzy, kinda woozy, her head felt fuzzy and sort of bubbly. She felt warm and different and numb, not completely but numb enough that she wasn't in so much pain anymore.

"Better?" Reese asked and she nodded her head.

Fitz picked her up and she put her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. He carried her to the table and she could smell pasta, but everything was kind of blurry so she couldn't really see. Fitz sat down with her on his lap; he kept an arm around her and scooped some pasta onto a plate with the other. She ate a little bit but the alcohol had sort of filled her up. Reese and Fitz were talking about something but it was like listening to people talk under water and she started to giggle. She could hear them laughing too and feel Fitz chuckling as his torso shook on her back. She didn't think anything about this was funny but the alcohol had taken away her senses. She laid her head on Fitz's shoulder again and yawned, suddenly realizing she was tired.

"I'm sleepy." She yawned.

"Then we should get you to bed so you'll be good and rested for tomorrow Baby Doll." Reese said and she giggled again.

She wondered why alcohol made everything suddenly funny as Fitz picked her up and carried her to the bed. Reese must have pulled back the covers because she was laid down on nice cool and surprisingly soft sheets. It was actually comforting that the bedding was so soft; it was almost like her bed at home. She was tucked in and Reese then Fitz kissed her, not entirely gently but softer than usual.

"We'll come to bed soon Baby Doll." Reese told her.

"She's a lot more fun when she's tipsy; can't we just keep her tipsy all the time?" She heard Fitz ask.

"No you idiot we'd run out of liquor is a week and she'd get sick." Reese told him and she heard Reese smack Fitz and she giggled again. "I'm getting ready for bed, clean up." Reese commanded.

"Why do I gotta clean up? I cooked." She heard Fitz grumble.

"Just fucking do it." Reese ordered and she heard Fitz starting to clear the table as water began running in the washroom.

She turned on her side and curled up, as sleep began to take over her mind began to clear from the effects of the alcohol.

"I love you Eli, more than anything I love you," she whispered into her pillow as her eyes began to close, "and I will survive this long enough to see you again no matter what it takes."

**Poor Clare and she hasn't even been there a day. Update soon just remember the next chapter will be proabbly be just as intense.**


	38. Totally Fucked

**Pretty long so settle in**

**I shouldn't have to warn you that this is dark and intense so be prepared or don't read it.**

**Ch. 38 Totally Fucked**

**(CLARE)**

She gasped, sitting up rapidly a dull pain rippling through her body from the hasty movement. Her breathing was nothing more than panicked panting; she was sobbing and had broken into a cold sweat. There were two warm bodies in the bed next to her and for just a moment her sleep convoluted mind thought it was Eli and Adam. The nightmare that had so disturbingly disrupted her sleep was beginning to fade from her mind and she would have been relieved if not for one thing; she woke up from nightmare into another one. She was not in Eli's bed or the Torres basement or Owen's house, the mostly naked sleeping boys at her side were not gentle caring Adam and her tender loving boyfriend no it was Reese and Fitz and she was still in the cabin with them. For Clare the relief of waking from a nightmare and realizing it was only a nightmare did not come. Instead of taking deep breaths and calming down she began sobbing harder, bringing her knees to her chest and wailing into them through the blanket.

"It was just a nightmare Baby Doll, you're okay." Reese yawned sitting up next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Fitz inquired groggily, his voice so graveled with sleep it had become 2 octaves deeper.

"She had a nightmare numbskull." Reese snapped.

Fitz grumbled and turned on his side, covering his head with the pillow. Reese was gently rubbing the back of her neck. His touch just then was so light it almost felt like Eli, she wanted desperately to believe it was Eli or at least that Reese cared the way Eli did. It was hard to do when her nightmare about being trapped with the Terror Twins was reality and not just a dream.

"Clare breathe or you're going to pass out again." Reese urged in a smooth and gentle voice.

"Let her pass out then I can get back to sleep." Fitz's muffled voice remarked from under his pillow.

"_Deep breaths Clare breathe deep breaths." _Her mind told her in Adam's voice.

One deep breath and then another and another, sniffling in the rest of her tears and swallowing hard to keep other tears from coming she managed to calm herself at least enough to not pass out. Reese gently laid her down again keeping his arm around her shoulders and turning on his side to lay his other arm over her chest.

"What was your nightmare about Baby Doll?" Reese inquired in a whisper as he brushed a curl from her face.

"_About you and Fitz and being trapped with you, whipped and raped and forced to give Fitz a blow job! Only it's not a nightmare it's real! I'm trapped with you crazy sadists and…"_

Feeling herself start to cry again she forced her thoughts to the back of her mind and took a deep shuddering breath. "I don't remember." She lied, she couldn't very well tell them her nightmare was about them, although she had a feeling Reese already knew and that was at least part of the reason he was being so nice and calm and yes even a little comforting to her at this time.

"Relax; you're safe we have you. You should get back to sleep." Reese said smoothly, kissing her temple gingerly.

She felt him lay his head on the pillow, his arm becoming just slightly heavier on her as he began to drift to sleep again. She wasn't sure she could sleep again, she was sure to have another nightmare even if she did. The waking world being no better than the nightmare's trapped in her unconscious. For a few minutes she lay there in Reese's arms staring into the pitch black darkness of the small cabin thinking about Eli, Adam, Alli, Jenna, the rest of her SSS, her family, school, anything but where she was and who she was with. She was trying to pretend she wasn't there with them, trying to picture Eli's face, giving her one of his genuine loving smiles, his piercing green eyes looking at her filled with love but every time she managed to hold an image of Eli it would turn into Reese.

Lack of sleep, lack of food, the events of the day mingled with her already high strung, nervous, anxious, agitated state she was already perpetually in before they nabbed her now her nerves were shot. Her nerves weren't just raw they were gone, she could feel her mind slipping into insanity, the welts on her body still stinging lightly, her lower half aching and throbbing, in so much pain. The side of her face where Reese had hit her felt big and was throbbing and radiating a numb sort of pain. She was gripping the blanket so tightly her hands were aching, biting into her lip so hard she broke the scab again; blood began to trickle from the corner of her mouth, down her jawline and dropping to the bed sheets. She tried to sit up but Reese tightened his grip on her.

"I have to go to the washroom." She whispered. "I'm not going to try and run. It's the middle of the night, it's dark, I have no clothes and I have no idea where we are."

He released her and she got out of the covers and crawled to the end of the bed. She had been okay during the day but now that it was night it was freezing and she started to shiver as the chilling night air crawled around her bare skin. It was almost painful to touch her bare feet to the freezing wood floor of the old cabin. For a few seconds she stood at the end of the bed to get her bearings, the curtains had all been drawn but even if they had been open there would not have been enough light to see.

The cabin wasn't very big and fairly open so she really only had to worry about navigating around the furniture. When the cold air became painful she started walking, cautiously stepping forward, her arms outstretched searching the atramentous room for objects. She would have been afraid of what else might be in the darkness if she didn't know the things she truly needed to be and was scared of were lying in the bed. It took a couple minutes of careful navigation through the blackness and nearly bumping into the table but she did manage to find the washroom. She shut the door, switched on the light and sank to the floor, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, her head fell to her arms and the tears were no longer able to be held back.

"I love you Eli." She whispered into the space between her torso and her legs. "If I never see you again I hope you know that I love you. I will always love you. You always be my first true love."

She took a deep shuddering breath, squeezing her arms, becoming a tighter ball feeling as though she would begin to unravel if she didn't.

"Adam I love you too, you are an amazing friend. Always there when I needed you, always understanding and caring, one of the few people I could always count on. If I never see you again I hope you know how much you meant to me." She whispered.

Another deep shuddering breath at the end of which she bit into her lip making it bleed all the more.

"Alli, you are like my sister and you know I love you. I would not have survived high school without you. If I never see you again never forget that I needed you as much as you needed me." Her whisper becoming even softer, nearly disappearing by the time it came from her lips.

Reaching for some toilet paper she wiped the blood from her mouth and chin and tossed the bloody toilet paper in the toilet.

"Mom, Darcy, Dad, Jake and Glen I love you all." The words hardly made it out of her mouth.

The thought that she would probably never see any of them again blended with horrific thoughts of what tomorrow or even tonight might bring at the hands of her captors. She wondered again just how long she could survive like this, at their mercy, subject to their sadistic depravity.

"_Drew, Owen, Mo, Connor, Dave, Wesley, Jenna and K.C. I love you all and will forever be grateful for all the time and effort you put into keeping me safe. Please know it wasn't your fault. If I never see any of you again know I will always be glad I became friends with some of you and better friends with some of you because of this." _Her soliloquy silent this time as she simply couldn't form the words at this point.

Knock knock someone softly rapped at the washroom door. "Baby Doll?" Reese yawned in a tired but slightly worried voice.

"J…just a sec." She choked out.

Slowly and with extreme reluctance she uncurled herself and stood up, bracing herself on the counter as she was now shaking. She wasn't sure if it was the crying, the cold or the anxiety causing her to tremble so violently. Unwilling to look at her face in the mirror she turned on the faucet and splashed her face with cold water. One hand braced on the counter and with a deep, quivering breath she turned out the washroom light and opened the door. A hand came to her arm in the blackness, she gasped and stiffened, knowing it was probably Reese but it wasn't exactly a comforting thought that it was Reese and not some monster or crazed murderer.

"Agh!" She shrieked trying to back away but he put an arm at her lower back and pulled her to him.

The feeling of his skin against hers was both stomach churning and yet the smallest bit comforting as he was warm and she was freezing, the combining of their body heats warming her just a bit.

"Relax Precious it's just me. Only me and Fitz are here nothing to be afraid of. You aren't afraid of us are you? You know we only did this because we love you." Reese said in his lulling soft voice.

Be it the end of her nerves, the tone of his voice, the comforting feeling of his body warming hers or simply the final snap in her mind, she collapsed against him. Her arms going around his neck her head falling to his chest, he wrapped his arms around her a little tighter. Her legs shaking so badly he picked her up, holding her close and began walking back toward the bed, he sat on the edge of the bed before lying her down in it. She lay on her side, curling up both to get warm and because she was sobbing so hard. Reese lay on his side, putting his arms around her and attempting to pull her close but her current fetal position was preventing him from doing so.

"Baby Doll you're freezing, straighten out so I can get you warm." Reese whispered in a sedative tone. Clare shook her head, worried that his idea of warming her up was something she couldn't handle right now; currently she could barely handle breathing. "I'm just going to hold you to get you warm again; I don't want you getting sick couldn't have fun with you then. I promise we won't do anything, I'll just hold you." He whispered gently.

His tone so calm and gentle, his body so warm, her nerves and mind so frazzled and gone she gave in. Straightening her legs first, then her torso, she kept her arms curled up and protectively clutched over her chest however. Now able to Reese pulled himself next to her compressing their bodies together, the welts on her front side stung just slightly from the contact and the heat.

"Fitz wake up, get closer to her, she's freezing." Reese barked.

Fitz was deep in sleep, snoring lightly and didn't hear him; Reese reached over and hit Fitz in the back.

"What?!" Fitz whined.

"Roll over and get closer to her, she's freezing from being out of bed." Reese commanded him.

Fitz mumbled a complaint or two but rolled over, moving against Clare's back. Reese moved his arm so Fitz could be entirely against her backside. The welts on her backside stung quickly from the sudden heated contact, Fitz got comfortable, draping his arm along her side, his hand resting on her hip. Clare sucked in a breath, she was warm now but she was also sandwiched between them, her completely nude and them only in boxers. She felt sort of ill like this, disgusted at how much of her was touching so much of them. Their boxers unable to keep her from feeling the fact that even though they were so tired they were getting turned on. She could feel bile rising in her throat and swallowed hard to keep it back. She shut her eyes tight hoping to get to sleep, unconsciousness being her only reprieve from her current situation, at least until she had another nightmare. She was almost asleep when the sudden and very close hooting of an owl startled her and she jumped a little.

"It was just an owl Baby Doll." Reese chuckled.

"I…I know." She stuttered through shaking and sobbing.

Then a wolf hollowed in the distance and she jumped again.

"They can't get in the cabin, relax and go back to sleep." Reese soothed.

She wasn't worried about the creatures and wolves outside her door, she was certain the ones in bed with her were more dangerous. Shutting her eyes tight again she tried to pretend she was home or anywhere else just then but with both of them sandwiching her this was useless so she gave up. Concentrating on their breathing and forcing her brain to think only of Eli, her family and friends. For what seemed like hours she lay there awake, listening to them breathe while she would envision happier memories and every time her mind slipped back into despair with an image of Reese or Fitz she would force herself to bring forth another happy memory. Eventually exhaustion took over and she did manage to fall into slumber.

**(OWEN)**

He rolled over and looked at the clock on Adam's bedside table, it was a little after three in the morning and he was sleeping in Adam's bed, or at least he was supposed to be but he couldn't get to sleep. He'd driven himself and Drew to the Torres house earlier that night, following Drew's parents. There had been no reporters at the house when they arrived thankfully. He and Drew had spent hours in the basement just sitting on the sofa watching TV blankly. They wanted to be out looking for Clare but it was night and the search had been called off until morning. Around midnight Audra, who had spent many hours on the phone yelling at several people, came down and told them it was time for bed and since Adam was in the hospital for the night Owen was given Adam's bed to sleep in. Problem was he couldn't sleep, he was tired, more than tired, exhausted after everything that had happened that day but every time he closed his eyes he either saw Clare or his friends in the hospital.

He felt helpless, sick with worry and…lost. It wasn't a feeling Owen was used to, usually he was in control, usually he had a solution to the problem normally intimidation, usually he knew how to handle things but not with this. As soon as Reese and Fitz were found he knew what to do, he was going to kill them, beat the snot out of them. Make them suffer the way he was sure they were making her suffer just now. The problem was no one knew where they were, it was like they'd vanished off the face of the earth. No longer able to simply lie in bed he got up and quietly left Adam's room, walking as silently as he could down both sets of stairs to the basement. He flicked on the light at the bottom of the stairs and sank down on the sofa. Hearing footsteps on the stairs a minute later he looked over to see Drew coming down, in pajama bottoms but shirtless, with messed up hair, slightly blood shot eyes and a sorrowful expression just like Owen was sure he looked.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Drew asked sinking down on the sofa a few feet away.

"No, I tried but when I closed my eyes I either saw Clare…"

"Or Adam and the others in the hospital." Drew finished for him and Owen nodded.

"There has to be something we can do! She's been with them over twelve hours now. I keep hearing her tell us in a terrified voice what they said they'd do when they got her back!" Owen confessed to his friend, thinking about the possible things they could be doing making him feel sick to his stomach.

"I know me too. Just thinking about all the stuff she told us they did when she submitted to them makes me ill and she was cooperating then. Remember hearing Reese that day at your house when they called her and him telling her she'd have to be punished? He sounded so menacing, scarier than anything I've ever heard. I try not to but my mind keeps imaging in what horrible ways they could be or have punished her. The terrible thing is whatever I imagine it probably is just as bad or maybe worse." Drew told him, swallowing back his tears and taking a deep breath when he was done.

"Yeah I know." Owen nodded shaking his head to shake away the thoughts of what they were probably doing. "Worst part is I know what Fitz is really capable of if you piss him off enough."

Drew nodded and they sat in silence for a while, watching the clock and the window, each of them trapped by their own thoughts. All Owen could think was Fitz had been his friend, he had been that way too once, not anymore but once. Hitting his low point on Vegas Night, he thought that's when Fitz had hit his too but apparently he'd been wrong. He really hadn't paid much attention to Clare before this, aside from being aware that Fitz was obsessed but she'd always been to brainy and conservative for his taste. In the last couple weeks they'd become pretty good friends, actually she was more like a little sister as he felt much the same way about her as he did Tristan.

"Was I that bad?" He asked looking over at Drew.

Drew looked up at him. "What do you mean?" He questioned.

"I know I was an ass last year but was I as bad as Fitz?" He queried. Owen didn't think he'd ever been as bad as Fitz but he really had never put much thought into it.

"I don't know, at the beginning of last year you were a pretty big jerk and most of your offenses were against me, Adam or Alli who I was dating at the time. I wouldn't exactly say you were a nice guy but now you're one of my closest friends, you changed after Vegas Night. Dude you're not Fitz, you've been helping keep Clare safe just like the rest of us, I know you're worried about her, I know you care, I know you're a good guy despite who you were at the beginning of last year. I saw you crying at the hospital, you're not Fitz you can't compare yourself to him." Drew told him.

"But I was his friend." Owen argued, he couldn't explain it but he felt sort of like this whole thing was his fault.

"Was his friend, key word there is was. When Fitz got out of juvie you didn't even talk to him. Owen you didn't kidnap Clare, they did!" Drew argued in a firm tone.

"I know but I feel…"

"Guilty," Drew finished for him and Owen nodded. "I do too, we failed to protect her. How many times did we swear to her that we would keep her safe; that we would keep them from taking her? We should have been there; I should have stayed at Eli's that night with them. I should have been there with them, I could have fought them or gotten Clare out of there..." Drew's sentence trailed off into anger as he punched the sofa and a few hot angry tears escaped from his eyes.

"Let's go down to the hospital. I don't give a fuck about visiting hours, they'll let us in or I'll make them. At least if we're in the room with K.C. and the others I'll feel like we're doing something, sitting around waiting is driving me crazy." Owen said getting up.

Drew nodded and they went upstairs to get dressed, Drew left a note for his parents on the fridge that they couldn't sleep and went to the hospital to see Adam and the others. They took Owen's SUV, arriving at the hospital just after 4AM. The emergency room looked pretty busy but that's not where they were headed, the rest of the hospital seemed pretty quiet.

"What are you boys doing here? Visiting hours start at nine in the morning." The nurse at the registration desk snapped at them as they walked past.

"We're here to visit my brother and our friends." Drew told her keeping his voice steady.

"As I just said…" the nurse began but she was cut off.

"It's okay nurse these boys are friends of the missing girl, friends and family of the patients in room 218 or the patient in 322 are allowed in at any time." Commanded the doctor that was taking care of their friends. The nurse nodded and went back to working, the doctor turned to Owen and Drew. "I had to give them all a sedative to get them to sleep; Mr. Mashkour's doctor had to give him something to sleep as well. Speaking of which you boys don't look like you've gotten any sleep yet." The doctor commented.

"We haven't." Owen said shaking his head.

"Well you can sit in the room if you like but let them sleep." The doctor told them.

"Thanks Doc." Drew said.

They walked back to the room, opening the door quietly and sitting down in two of the chairs. They sat in silence for almost two hours but it still felt better than helplessly sitting at Drew's house, at least to Owen. Drew seemed to be feeling a little better just being near his brother again. A little before five the other boys began to stir, the sedative wearing off.

"CLARE! NO CLARE! LEAVE HER ALONE! LET HER GO!" Eli began yelling as he thrashed wildly in his sleep.

Realizing Eli was having a nightmare Owen and Drew both got up and went to the boy's bedside, each putting a hand on his arm and trying to hold him still.

"Eli wake up, you're having a nightmare." Drew said in a loud voice.

"CLARE NO OH GOD NO!" Eli's yelling woke K.C. and Adam but not Eli.

"Eli wake up, you're in the hospital, it's a dream wake up!" Owen commanded in a stern voice.

Eli jerked and his eyes shot open, his face wet with tears. "But it wasn't a dream, they have her, god knows what they doing to her. What time is it? Did they find her? Is there any news?" Eli asked rapidly.

Owen and Drew both let out defeated exhales and shook their heads.

"They'll start searching again at dawn but they couldn't look in the dark. There hasn't been any news; we just couldn't sleep so we came here." Owen told them.

The room fell silent again aside from the sounds of the machines.

"We have to get out of here and go look for her." Adam said his voice cracking as he began to cry.

Drew went to his brother's bed and sat on the edge, putting a hand on Adam's arm. "The doctor will let you guys out today, your fine and we'll look for Clare. We'll find her Adam, we will." Drew tried to comfort his brother but even Owen could hear the distress in Drew's voice.

"I'll go find the doctor and tell him you guys are awake." Owen offered, leaving the boy's room. He was walking toward the registration desk when he saw Bianca leaning on the wall near the room. "Bianca, what are you doing here so early?" He asked.

She looked over at him, she had dark circles under her eyes and he knew she hadn't slept. "Hey Owen, I snuck in I didn't really know what else to do. The search doesn't start again until eight."

"K.C. and the others are awake; you can go and see them." Owen told her.

"I know them Owen, both of them I hung out with Reese a little before he transferred schools. There must have been something…" Bianca started but he cut her off.

"B don't, I went there too, we can't think like that. I haven't been friends with Fitz in a long time, you haven't either. We have to concentrate on finding Clare and getting her away from them." Owen told her, he felt much more comfortable being able to help, even if it was a distressed Bianca.

He put his arm around her shoulders and they walked off to find the doctor.

**(CLARE)**

She awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs, in her sleep addled mind she was home and her mother was making breakfast. In the haze of coming into consciousness she heard her mother call her for breakfast and heard Jake tell her to hurry up or he was going to eat it all. She yawned and stretched under the soft sheets and warm blanket and then she heard Reese's voice and the horrors of reality hit her, like punch to the gut. She sat up in the bed, pulling her knees to her chest and pulling the blanket around her as much as she could.

"Morning Sexy you want some breakfast?" Fitz questioned, giving her a lustful look.

Both boys were dressed again, both in the kitchen, Reese had his back to her but he looked over and smiled at her when Fitz spoke. It wasn't a loving smile like Eli, or friendly like Adam or goofy grin like Drew or even cocky like Owen. It was knowing and lecherous and it made Clare shiver with trepidation. Reese came over and sat on the end of the bed, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear and she flinched.

"You got some more sleep; you should be nice and rested for the day." Reese commented in a lascivious tone, stroking her cheek with his fingers.

She tried backing away from him but only managed to hit her bruised back against the wall. She felt tears at her eyes; it wasn't so much what he said but how he said it, the look in his eyes and what they'd put her through yesterday that made her so frightened.

"I…I want to go home." She said quietly as she curled up as much as she could.

Reese's smile grew bigger. "Baby Doll you are home." He told her in a smooth voice, running his fingers through her hair.

"Breakfast." Fitz spoke from the kitchen.

Clare looked over to see him setting three plates on the table, Reese pulled at the blanket but Clare was gripping them tightly.

"Get out of the bed you need to eat." Fitz ordered in a smooth but commanding tone.

"It's cold, you took my clothes." She argued timidly, afraid to provoke his anger.

Reese looked considerate a moment, then he got up going to the closet on the other side of the wall of sex toys, he returned handing her a hoodie she recognized to be his.

"It'll warm up in an hour or so." Reese told her.

He walked away to the table and Clare put on the hoodie and zipped it up. She took a deep breath and threw off the covers, the crisp morning air nipped at her bare legs, sending a wave of goose flesh over her. She walked to the table and sat down in her chair, pulling her legs up, bending her knees to her chest and pulling the hoodie over her legs both to keep warm and to keep herself covered, not for modesty's sake but simply to keep them from touching her or trying. Reese put a scoop of eggs and two pieces of bacon on her plate and told her to eat. She really wasn't hungry, she just felt ill, perpetually ill being with them, having them touch her, look at her. She picked up a piece of bacon and nibbled at it slowly; she ate both pieces but couldn't stomach the eggs. She pushed her plate away to indicate she was done.

"After the workout we gave you yesterday that's all you want to eat?" Reese inquired.

She nodded her head and Fitz picked up her plate putting her uneaten eggs on his plate.

"Thirsty." She said after a couple of minutes.

"Get her some juice." Reese ordered.

Fitz got up and poured her a glass of orange juice, setting the glass in front of her. She drank it down fairly quickly, putting the empty glass back on the table with a quiet clink. They were both eating but they were both watching her intently, their eyes clouded with lust and licentiousness. She could almost hear their lewd thoughts and knew they were thinking of what they were going to do to hear after breakfast. She had to get away, even if only for a few minutes.

"I want to shower." She spoke softly.

"Of course Baby Doll." Reese smiled. The smile he gave her reminded her a little of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland, knowing yet mischievous.

She put her feet down on the floor and pushed back from the table, her legs shivered in the chilled morning air still circulating in the small cabin. As soon as she was standing she walked to the washroom as quickly as she could manage. Shutting the door behind her with a slam, she pulled off the hoodie and turned on the water. The water took several minutes to get warm and she sat on the cold tile of the washroom floor, shivering and crying until the water finally became warm. Standing up and stepping over the edge of the tub, she had to pull hard to get the old glass door to slide on the track and it wouldn't close all the way so she gave up.

She turned into the warm water, leaning forward she put her arm on the wall, shivering for just a second when the cold fiberglass conflicted with the warm water. She put her head on her arm and began crying with greater ferocity. The warm stream from the shower was hitting her lower back and running down her legs. The welts from her lashings the previous day were significantly better but they still smarted under the heat of the water. She was crying so hard, her head on the other side of the water stream she couldn't hear anything else and so didn't hear Reese coming in to the washroom, or undressing or getting in the shower. She didn't know he was there until his hands came to her hips. She choked back a cry and turned around to face him, meeting Reese's lust clouded eyes.

"I want to shower Reese." She said doing her best to keep her voice steady but it didn't quite work.

"You are showering." He pointed out.

"Alone." She stipulated.

"I don't think so Precious, you look much too sexy in the shower and I'm far too turned on now." He remarked, punctuating his debauchery by pulling her to him so she could feel his erection poking at her.

She shuddered as much from fear as revulsion, shutting her eyes tight as if not seeing him would make him disappear. She put her hands on his shoulders and tried to push herself away from him.

"Reese stop." She whimpered.

Reese let go of her hips but one of his hands locked onto her arms squeezing so tightly she felt her circulation being cut off. His other reached up and grabbed her by the hair, violently pulling her hair back. She shrieked, opening her eyes only to see that Reese's were a blaze with malevolence. He was angry and she was now petrified!

"Stop?! Did you just tell me to stop?! WHO DO YOU BELONG TO?" He demanded yelling at her with the most malice filled tone she had ever heard.

She tried to answer but couldn't make words, Reese lost patience after a few seconds, letting go of her hair but keeping his grip on her arm he viciously slammed her into the fiber glass wall. Her arm and shoulder hit with terrible force, sending a wave of pain through her body. He grabbed her hair again, whirling her around violently until she was facing the opposite wall and Reese was under the water. He shoved her against this wall now with less force but it was still brutal and her already horribly bruised back hit with hard thud.

"OW!" She screamed out in a whimper. She felt nauseas and began shaking, gasping for air and crying even harder.

"You belong to us right?" Reese inquired in hard malicious and demanding tone.

Unable to speak she simply nodded her head.

"Yes you belong to us and you do not tell us to stop understood?" He questioned, his tone softening just a little.

She nodded again.

"Good girl." Reese smiled, his tone melting back into lust.

He mashed his lips to hers, she couldn't kiss back, was crying and shaking furiously and hardly breathing but Reese didn't seem to care. He continued kissing her, pulling at her upper lip with his teeth a little. Meanwhile his hands were caressing down her sides, her hips, they moved to her inner thighs and her breathing hitched, knowing what was coming next. Sure enough one hand probed her pussy lips briefly before two of his fingers suddenly jammed inside of her. She gasped stiffening and pressing herself into the wall even more in spite of the pain it caused her. She was already in so much pain and so tender down there, the rough probing his fingers felt like being burned and then stabbing it with a knife. She did have enough wits about her to realize that Reese probably wouldn't care about the pain he was causing her but she had to get him to stop so she tried a different tactic.

Putting her hand on his face she gently pushed him back to speak, and he stopped kissing her. "R…Reese I can't breathe." She gasped out.

He watched her a few seconds, seeming to decide she was having trouble breathing he huffed but stepped back, removing his fingers from her. He stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and Clare collapsed to the bathtub floor, sobbing vehemently into her hands. She heard the water getting turned off and suddenly became freezing but was already shivering so badly it didn't make any difference. She felt a towel being draped over her back and then she was being lifted from the tub.

Reese set her on the counter of the sink, she was so distressed, trembling so badly and crying so hard all she could do was grip the edge of the counter with all the strength she had. Reese didn't give her any reprieve as one of his hands began stroking her legs; his other was roughly squeezing one of her breasts while her other nipple was being sucked hard and flicked with his tongue. When his hand managed to make its way between her legs, touching her slit again she whimpered and gasped. Reese suddenly picked his head up and stopped everything, he had the distinct look of a realization dawning on him.

"You're sore and tender down here aren't you?" He sated more than asked and she nodded her head. "Of course I should have realized sooner, you're not that experienced yet sex is still painful to you, especially the way I do it." Reese sort of chuckled with self-satisfied pleasure. Reese was silent for a minute but Clare couldn't see him between her trembling and her tears. Then he brushed some hair from her face and spoke again. "Now that you're rested and fed and showered I think it's time for more punishment, after all you were so very disobedient and insolent after you told them about our deal. You do have so very many grievances to pay for." His tone was laced with debauchery and carnal pleasure and Clare thought she would vomit.

She shook her head rapidly. "NO!" She shrieked trying to get off the counter and get away.

A hopeless act as Reese was right in front of her. He bent down, easily tossing her over his shoulder, ignoring or not caring that she was hitting his backside, kicking his front and repeating no over and over. He opened the washroom door and walked out toward the bed.

"Get the wrist shackles." She heard Reese say.

Clare began kicking and hitting him harder but this only earned her a hard smack on the ass. Reese put her on the bed and rapidly turned her over to her stomach, sitting on her lower back. She continued thrashing, kicking and screaming, sobbing and shaking. Suddenly her wrist was being latched in a thick leather bracelet, she tried to move her wrist only to find it chained to something on the side of or under the bed, she really couldn't tell. Her other wrist was restrained, then both her ankles in the same way. She was looking toward the window but all she saw was bleary tears so she shut her eyes tight. She was aware that Reese and Fitz were talking, their tones sounded happy and pleased but she couldn't make out words.

**THWACK!**

Something large, flat, hard and made of leather came down with tremendous force on her butt.

"AGHHH!" She screamed in shock and pain

**THWACK!**

She screamed again, she was hit five more times before they stopped. She was unchained and turned over, they let go of her for a brief second and she seized the respite to turn on her side and curl into a fetal position. Reese was saying something but she couldn't make out the words. She was aware that his tone was rapidly going from calm to angry but she was awash in a sea of pain, misery, shame, nausea, tears and trembling. She tried to see Eli in her mind, to calm herself down but she couldn't quite see his face.

"_I love you Eli. I want to live to see you again but I don't think I can survive this."_

After her silent apology she slipped into the peace of unconsciousness.

**Update soon from right here.**


	39. Cunning Treachery

**Ch. 39 Cunning Treachery**

**(ELI)**

"We're fine; we need to be out there looking for Clare." Eli insisted to the doctor in an angry tone.

"I know you want to be out there looking for Clare but we have to keep you here for another couple of hours. You could still…" The doctor tried to argue but Eli cut him off.

"We all feel fine; our heads feel fine if anyone of us starts feeling ill again or something we'll come back. Please we have to go out and look for Clare, she's out there somewhere in the hands of two psychopaths and we've been in the hospital since yesterday and weren't out looking for her like we should have been!" Eli pleaded with the doctor.

Adam and K.C. voiced their agreements and the doctor looked considerate for a minute.

"Nurse check their vitals while I talk with their parents. If you're parents agree then you can be discharged but you all have to make sure you don't over exert yourselves and come back if you need to." The doctor instructed and they all nodded. "Your parents should all be here soon and I'll talk to them."

The doctor left the room and Eli let out a relieved breath, certain that his parents would agree to discharge him. All their parents did give permission to discharge them and after a few more safety instructions from the doctor and getting dressed they all piled into Owen's SUV to drive to the school and join the search party. As they approached the school they saw throngs of reporters, as glad as Eli was that the story was getting out he wished they would get all the damn facts right. Randall was talking to the reporters; he seemed to be giving a press conference begging for Clare's safe return. He didn't see Helen or Glen but he knew from Jake that Helen had been inconsolable and had a bit of break down so he figured that Helen was crying at home still and Glen was probably with her. He did see Jake though who was yelling at the cops, again. Owen parked the SUV followed by Bianca, K.C.'s mom, his parents and of course Adam's.

"Looks like the whole school is here again." Drew said as they got out of the SUV.

"We'll find her Eli, there's hundreds of people here to look for her." Adam tried to assure him but he didn't sound completely convinced himself.

"ELI! ADAM! K.C.!" Alli and Jenna yelled together from the front steps and then ran over to them followed by Dave, Wes, Connor and Jake.

"I thought you guys were supposed to be in the hospital another few hours?" Dave questioned when the group converged.

"We're fine and we convinced the doctor of that." Eli told them.

"Mo won't be released for another couple of days probably." K.C. informed them.

"Anything?" Eli asked Jake.

"Not a damn thing, the Terror Twins families were no help at all. Reese's dad said he didn't believe his son would kidnap her but said it isn't unusual for him to take off for a couple of days but has no idea where he goes. Fitz's family said they haven't seen him in months and neither family knew who their friends were or where they hang out or anything at all." Jake spat angrily. He relaxed a little with a deep breath. "Clare's dad finally got a hold of Darcy and the embassy is getting her home but she won't be in until tomorrow night." Jake informed them.

Suddenly the reporters took notice of them and like a swarm of hornets they circled around them and began attacking.

"Are you the missing girl's boyfriend?"

"You're the boys that were hospitalized by her captors any comments?"

"Is it true she was dating her captors at the same time as you?"

"Do you have a message for her?"

The reporters were firing off questions rapidly and all of them were pissing Eli off. He didn't want to be interviewed he wanted to be out looking for Clare. He was ready to punch them out and break their cameras when Owen and Drew stepped in.

"**BACK THE HELL OFF!**" They both bellowed together as loudly as they could.

The entire gathering of people, Eli guessed close to four hundred including cops and reporters, froze, fell silent and looked at the source of the yelling.

"They just got out of the hospital no interviews!" Owen said in his most commanding voice, standing as tall as he could and crossing his arms in front of his chest. He looked pretty menacing, even the cops looked fairly intimidated by him.

"All we want is to find our friends, now please get out of our way so we can." Drew said doing the same, he also looked fairly menacing.

The reporters stood frozen for a minute, looking between Drew and Owen then they slowly parted to allow them to pass.

"I know all the places along the ravine that Reese and Fitz used to hang out, I'll start there." Bianca told them.

"I'll go with you." Owen said.

"Me too." Drew added.

"I was thinking they could be hiding in an abandoned building or condemned apartments. Dave got a list of all the ones within thirty miles of the school; you guys want to come with us?" Alli offered.

"Good thinking, I'm in." Adam said.

"Yeah sounds good." Eli agreed.

"I'll stay here with K.C. we can go with Sav and Peter." Jenna said.

Alli and Jenna hugged, they all wished each other good luck then Eli, Adam, Alli and Dave walked to Dave's car.

**(CLARE)**

She groaned in pain as she came back to the realm of consciousness, her whole body ached or throbbed or was in terrible agony. She felt someone helping her to sit and sitting behind her, by his touch and scent she knew it was Reese. He pulled her back to lean on him and put his arm around her.

"Here, have some aspirin Precious." Reese said his voice somehow soothing and vile all at once.

She held out her hand and he put two aspirin in it and gave her a bottle of water. She swallowed the aspirin, handed the water bottle back to Reese and laid her head against his chest. She felt too ill and did not have the energy to fight and pull away.

"We really have to do something about these panic attacks of yours." Reese said as he began stroking her arm, then her belly, then her chest and Clare shuddered.

"Good she's awake I wanna have some more fun with her or punish her again, her whip marks are starting to fade can we whip her again?" Fitz smiled maliciously.

Clare shook more violently and turned into Reese a little more as the look on Fitz's face was terribly frightening. Tears began trickling down her cheeks, she shook her head rapidly, Reese's arms tightened around her.

"She needs some time to recover you don't want to kill her do you?" Reese questioned.

Fitz scrunched up his face into a pout. "No but she's all naked and hot and we made her ass all red and blue and I want to fuck her now!" Fitz whined.

She shook her head vigorously, feeling even more ill, her sobbing increased, she tried to get out of Reese's arms but he held her tight.

"Make her something to eat so she can get her strength back." Reese commanded.

She heard Fitz walking away and she calmed a little bit. Reese was letting his hands roam fairly freely over her and again she tried to getaway but he gripped her arms tightly and pulled her to him. He was gripping her arms so tightly she knew there would be marks and he was cutting off her circulation. She whimpered in pain, feeling him get hard as she was against his lap and he continued kissing her neck.

"Reese let go." She begged tears rolling down her face.

Reese's grip got tighter; she screamed and suddenly was on her back on the bed, Reese hovering above her, looking more malevolent and terrifying than Fitz had a short time ago.

"You belong to us! I'm not fucking you, just touching you! Maybe Fitz was right maybe you do need to be punished and fucked hard again!" Reese seethed moving his fingers up her thigh.

She heard Fitz chuckling from the kitchen and clenched her legs tight. She shook her head, whimpering again and trying to make words but couldn't quite get them to form.

"Here let her eat so we can fuck her again." Fitz laughed.

Reese let go of her, she curled up and sobbed into the bed a little longer, rubbing her arms where Reese's hands had been. She could see bright red hand marks even through her tears. When she didn't move after a minute Fitz came and picked her up, he set her in the wooden chair but the hard wood on her sensitive groin and bruised butt was painful and she shrieked.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! She can sit in a chair right now, put her in my lap." Reese commanded so Fitz did.

She nibbled at her food slowly, taking as much time as she could to finish and delaying the inevitable as long as possible. She did her best to ignore Reese's hands and Fitz looking at her.

"You know Eli didn't take all of your virginities, you do have one more that I will take and I think I'll do it as soon as you're done eating." Reese hissed next to her ear, his tone was so filled with lascivious carnality and lecherous lust she almost vomited her food back up.

Knowing full well what Reese meant she caught a frightened breath in her throat and froze. What Reese was suggesting was something she simply couldn't take, she could feel her stomach lurch at the thought and many fresh tears rushed to her eyes. When she could finally breathe and move again she tried to get away from Reese but he shoved her into the table violently. She needed a minute away, time to think or at least recover before his temper caused her any more bruises.

"I have to use the washroom." She whimpered quietly.

Reese relaxed a little, pushing back from the table to allow her up, kissing her horribly bruised upper back as he did. She tried to stand but her legs were shaking and she just couldn't seem to get her muscles to cooperate. Her shot nerves, her fear, her disgust and shame, it was all working against her and making it nearly impossible for her to even function. She sort of collapsed onto Reese's lap again against her will; his hands came to her waist seemingly to help steady her.

"Take her to the washroom." Reese commanded.

She heard Fitz push his chair back and walk around the table to her. He stood in front of her, grabbed her hands and helped her to stand then picked her up and carried her into the washroom setting her down gently. She pushed the door closed behind him and curled into a shaking, sobbing ball of flesh on the floor.

"_Pull it together Clare! If you're going to survive this with any amount of sanity you need to think." _She internally scolded herself after a minute of sobbing. _"When I was submitting to them Reese was a lot nicer and more patient maybe if I pretend to give in again he wouldn't be so vile and sadistic. When I was submitting I also had at least a bit of control, if I can get just a little control I might stand a chance. It's going to take everything I have not to throw up and fight every time they touch me but pretending to enjoy kissing them is much better than being anally raped. I might be able to play them against each other a little bit, not sure I could get away even if they turn on each other but I have to try."_

"I'm sorry Eli, I love you and I always will but if I'm to survive this to see you again and have anything still intact, keep the slightest semblance of my mind I have to do this. Please forgive me for what I'm about to do." She whispered softly.

She took several deep breaths, forcing her tears to stop and wiping them away, she was able to sit again and tried to stand but this ability still escaped her. She called that she was done and a second later Fitz opened the door, he bent down and picked her up and she put her arms around his neck, holding tightly.

"_Pretend he's Eli; pretend he cares remember you're doing this to survive." _She gave herself a silent pep talk to steel her nerves for what she was about to do.

Leaning over she kissed Fitz on the cheek, he stopped and looked at her as if she'd just lost her mind, she just gave him the best smile she could manage just then.

"Put me on the bed please." She requested.

Fitz looked dumbfounded but carried her over to the bed and lay her down in the center. He sat next to her wrapping an arm around her.

"_Pretend he's Eli; remember you're doing this to see Eli again."_

She leaned against him tracing a finger along the bicep of the arm that was holding her. "I'm very lucky that I have a strong guy like you to carry me around when I'm too weak to walk Fitz." She cooed using every ounce of will power and acting ability she possessed.

She was also using everything she'd ever observed Darcy, Alli, Jenna, Emma and other girls do when they were flirty babbling idiots in front of boys. After her compliment she felt Fitz's chest puff out a bit and she knew she'd gotten to him. Currently he seemed to be content holding her with one arm as she stroked his bicep which was better than anything he'd been thinking of doing to her a few minutes ago. Reese was giving her a look that was an even mixture of puzzlement and confusion; he got up from the table and came to sit on the bed with them.

"You seem to be in a much better mood." Reese commented as he began caressing his fingers over her, most likely to test her mood.

"_Also Eli, Reese is also Eli there are two you love them both. Do whatever it takes to survive to see the real Eli again. Make them believe and you may just get through this more or less intact." _She silently commanded herself.

She leaned forward just a bit cupping Reese's face in her hand and gingerly placing her lips on his. She pulled her lips away after just a second but the act had still shocked him, he was frozen, pleased but frozen. The words about to leave her mouth were going to make her ill so she gave herself another silent pep talk quickly so she would have the nerve to say them.

"I know you love me, both of you." She was forcing a salacious tone into her voice and had to pause to swallow the bile she felt rising in her throat at saying the words. "I know that's why you took me and I know I was awful to you both. I didn't mean to be really, Alli saw your text and I got all confused because everyone was so mad but I belong to you both. I'm sorry I was so disobedient," the words left a terrible taste in her mouth but she steeled her nerves and continued. "I do want you to take my…other virginity Reese but I need to heal first. I'd just be to numb right now or sick in pain if you tried to do just about anything. I know you punished me for my insolence this last week and I'm sure I deserved it but please let me heal before we do anything else so umm hard on my body. I don't want to be so numb I can't feel or have the only thing I feel be pain." She contended.

She felt gross, ill, ashamed and terribly dirty for saying the words in the flirty tone she'd used. If however this act would keep her from more lashings, bruises and anal rape it was worth it. Reese had pleasure in his eyes but he still looked slightly suspicious, he was going to need something else to convince him. She moved out of Fitz's arm just a little grabbed a fistful of Reese's shirt, pulled him to her and kissed him hard, opening her mouth and sliding her tongue into his mouth.

"_He's Eli, he's Eli, he's Eli." _She repeated in her head as she kissed him.

It only took a couple of seconds for him to respond, one hand coming to the back of her head, the other resting on her hip. She kept the kiss going another minute just long enough to hook him. She pulled away leaning against Fitz again and wrapping his arm around her even more. _"He's Eli," _was playing on a constant background track in her mind. Smiling at Reese while biting her lip semi shyly, something she knew boys liked, she put her legs over his lap and he put his hands on them and caressed gently.

"You came around a lot sooner than I expected Baby Doll." Reese smiled wickedly pleased.

"I was just confused and scared and in so much pain all the time. Even before we did anything my back was already terribly bruised and hurt when I moved. It's hard to think straight when you're constantly afraid and confused and in pain." She said and it was actually true.

Reese looked thoughtful for a minute. "We really did do a number in your upper back." He said sort of thinking out loud.

Fitz leaned her forward a bit and began trailing soft kisses along the large and very tender bruise surrounding her shoulder blades. She sucked in a sharp breath and trembled a bit but that was it. If she was going to convince them of this act she was putting on she couldn't cringe every time they touched her, in fact she was going to have to pretend she enjoyed the touch. So after another silent apology to Eli for what she was about to do she reached her arm behind her and put it at the back of Fitz's neck and gently combed her nails through his hair.

"We wouldn't have scared you so badly if you'd told us you wanted to be with us again." Reese told her, sounding almost apologetic.

"I told you Alli saw your text and everyone got so angry and had me all confused. Eli was so enraged and incensed with me he couldn't even look at me for two days. Adam, Alli and the others were mad and kept telling me how horrible you two were and how wrong it was what we did and I got all confused and discombobulated." She lied and felt ill doing so, the words causing her pain as they left her lips but the Terror Twins seemed to be buying it and it was keeping her from getting hurt again so she was determined to keep it up.

"I knew they were messing with your head, they just don't understand how much we love you." Reese told her with an apologetic look as he caressed her face.

"But I do, I know that you both love me. You love me so much that you went this far to have me back and keep me." She nodded swallowing back the bile that rose in her throat. As glad as she was that they were being tender and kind pretending to enjoy their touch and agree that they loved her was causing her heart pain and she wasn't sure she could swallow the bile again. Since they seemed convinced by her she thought she could get a bit of a reprieve. "I'm really quite sore and didn't get to finish my shower earlier, I don't think I could stand in a shower right now but I would love a bath." She requested.

"Of course Baby Doll I'm sure a nice hot bath would be good for you. I'll go start the water; actually I think we swiped some bubble bath or something girly for baths that girls like." Reese said.

He kissed her gently and she forced herself to kiss him back, then he got off the bed going to the washroom and she heard the water turn on a minute later.

"You really mean it?" Fitz asked.

She turned a little to look at him. "Of course Fitz, I know you love me or you wouldn't have gone through so much trouble to get me away from Eli."

He smiled and brought his lips to hers and she forced herself to kiss him back and make him believe her. She pulled away after a minute but he looked happy and convinced.

"Your bath is ready Precious." Reese called from the washroom.

She started to get up and hissed in pain, Fitz kissed the crook of her neck and picked her up and she put her arms around his neck.

"You shouldn't walk Sexy, not when you're in pain and you have a big strong man like me to carry you." He said with a cocky smile.

She gagged internally but forced a smile on her face. "Thank you Fitz."

He carried her to the washroom, Reese moved out of the way so Fitz could set her down. He set her feet in the bath and helped to ease her down; her bath not only had bubbles but smelled like flowers. Reese and Fitz leaned on the counter both watching her in the bath with a lustful expression.

"I know how much you two like to watch me but I need to soak in the hot water for a while and I know if you watch you'll get aroused and want to touch me or get in." She paused to steel herself for what she was about to say. "As much as I do like to be touched by you, right now I need to relax my muscles in a bath." She argued forcing the smile she was wearing to stay on her lips.

"She's right if we stay in to watch her we'll start touching her soon. Call when you're ready to get out." Reese said and then they left the washroom, closing the door behind them.

As soon as she was alone she sank down into the hot water with a relieved sigh. She convinced them she was submitting again and it had worked. They were both being nice, patient, gentle and kind again. She hoped it would last, it was going to take everything in her to keep this up and she felt horrible, like she was betraying Eli by doing so but it was keeping her from getting hurt and raped. As shameful as she felt for this act she had to put on she knew she wouldn't survive otherwise. She was sure if she provoked Reese or Fitz's anger again she may not survive the outburst. She was also certain that even if her body survived Reese anally raping her that her mind would not.

**(ELI)**

They pulled up to the fifth abandoned house on the list of more than thirty, all the ones so far had been in the slums but it made sense that Reese and Fitz would be hiding out in the slums, he was sure they were familiar with them.

"CLARE!" Eli called after they'd broken into the abandoned house.

His shout echoed through the empty house, Adam put a hand at his back and they started walking through the house. They started up the rickety old staircase while Alli and Dave went through to the kitchen.

"CLARE!" Eli called again and it echoed on the staircase.

"CLARE!" Adam called.

After opening every door, looking in every room they knew she wasn't there. They went back downstairs and met up with Dave and Alli who had the same disappointed looks on their faces.

"On to the next house." Dave said and they all went back out to his car.

He entered the address of the next building into his GPS and they drove off. Eli sat in the back seat next to Adam, he was tense, his fists clenched. He was angry that they hadn't found her yet and sick with worry at what the Terror Twins were putting her through. He hoped desperately that they would find her at every house and building they pulled up to. He wanted to be the one to find her obviously but as long as she was found and gotten out of those psychopaths hands he didn't care who found her. They pulled up to the next building, a dilapidated small apartment building but it wasn't exactly empty there seemed to be some vagrants and drug addicts squatting here.

"Stay in the car Alli and lock the doors." Dave said looking at the building.

"You guys be careful." Alli said.

"I doubt she's here, the Terror Twins want Clare to themselves this isn't exactly private." Adam pointed out.

"Let's see if we can find someone that's coherent and we'll ask if they've seen Clare or the Terror Twins but your right they probably aren't hiding out somewhere with other people." Eli said.

They went in and found a homeless woman what was neither drunk nor high, Eli showed her a picture of Clare and she said she hadn't seen her. They made their way back out to the car, Alli unlocked the doors and they got in to drive to the next place.

"_We'll find you Clare, just hang on I promise you were coming, where ever you are we'll find you. I love you Clare just hang on."_

**(CLARE)**

The hot water felt wonderfully soothing on her battered, sore and throbbing body. The serene peace of the bath could not last forever and she knew it. She used her momentary tranquility to calm her nerves, stomach and everything else after having to say all those things to Reese and Fitz and touch them to make them believe she wanted to. Eventually though the water began to turn cold, she braced her hands on the side of the tub and pushed herself to stand. She leaned over and grabbed her towel, she didn't want to call for them, she wanted them to disappear but she knew they wouldn't and she had to keep up her act and keep them believing to keep herself from getting hurt or worse again.

"Guys." She called softly as she wrapped the towel around her body.

She stepped out of the tub slowly; no longer in the warm water her muscles were sore again. Her wet foot came down on the tile and she slipped just as the door opened. Before she hit the ground Fitz picked her up.

"You should have waited for me to come get you, don't want you to slip and hurt yourself." Fitz said holding her close; she put her arms around his neck.

"_Of course you wouldn't want me to fall and hurt myself, you'll whip me, beat me with a leather paddle grip me so tightly I have your handprints permanently bruised into my skin and rape me but wouldn't want me to slip." _She irately snapped in her mind.

However forced a smile on her face and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for catching me." She said.

He smiled at her and carried her out to the bed where Reese was waiting. Fitz set her down in the middle of the bed and lay beside her; Reese put his arms around her. Taking a deep breath and repeating to herself to pretend he was Eli she snuggled into him. Fitz lied on his side next to her and put his arm over her stomach.

"Feeling better Baby Doll?" Reese inquired in a concerned yet slimy tone.

"The bath felt good and it did help but I'm still very sore, sensitive and in pain." She told them, seeing both their faces start to turn hard she repeated silently to pretend he was Eli and put her arm over his. "Will you both hold me? Feeling you hold me will help." She cooed in the silkiest voice she could adopt without gagging.

She felt them both relax and tighten their grip on her, Fitz nuzzled into her neck while Reese kissed her temple.

"Of course we'll hold you Baby Doll." Reese smiled against her skin.

She remained that way for what seemed like forever but judging by the movement of the trees shadows it had only been a couple of hours. Anytime Reese or Fitz got antsy or bored and seemed like they were getting impatient she would kiss them or graze a finger over their exposed skin or force a compliment out of her mouth and force herself to make it sound sincere. They hadn't even removed the towel still wrapped around her from her bath. She guessed by the position of the sun it was a little after one and she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep them contented by lying in their arms.

"I'm getting hungry; it's about lunchtime isn't it?" She asked.

"I'm hungry too, Fitz make us some lunch." Reese ordered.

Fitz grumbled a bit then surprised Clare with a kiss but she forced herself to kiss him back. Now that Fitz was out of the bed Reese brought Clare onto his lap, she hissed in pain and he kissed her bruised back seemingly as a kind of apology.

"Let's get you out of that towel so we can see your sexy body again." Reese commented in a lustful tone but she didn't fight.

He took her towel off of her and told Fitz to hang it up in the washroom again and of course he did.

"Reese what happens when we run out of food?" She inquired.

"Don't worry you're pretty little head about it." Was Reese's reply.

Normally she would have shot back a comment about being a sexist pig but the point was to survive and making Reese angry again would not help her survive.

"But what about laundry and..." she was silenced with his finger on her lips.

"Don't worry about it we planned it all out." Reese assured her. "All you need to worry about is being sexy and keeping us happy." Reese said before kissing her neck.

"Lunch." Fitz said placing a plate of sandwiches on the table.

She went to stand but Reese picked her up and carried her to the table setting her on his lap as always. Reese and Fitz began scarfing down their sandwiches but Clare ate slowly as she always did, mostly because she really wasn't hungry. She was also thinking about how to get each boy truly alone so she could start turning them against each other.

"You know neither of you have showered since we got here, I mean Reese you didn't exactly shower when you got in with me this morning. You hiked through the woods and everything we did yesterday I'm sure you both need a shower. Besides there's nothing more…" she paused to pick the perfect word, "enticing than a guy fresh out of the shower."

She could feel Reese getting turned on and by the look on Fitz's face he was as well.

"Mmmm I'll shower right after lunch Precious." Reese told her, kissing her neck.

"Yeah me too, I mean after Reese." Fitz said.

Reese finished his sandwich a minute later and gripping her waist pushed her to stand. He bent down to kiss her and she closed her eyes and kissed him back; it was getting a little easier for her to pretend they were Eli. Reese walked off to the washroom; Clare watched him close the door and then walked over to Fitz situating herself in his lap. He smiled and put an arm around her waist; she linked her arms around his neck and gave him the most sensual smile she could manage.

"You know Fitzy I have a little secret," she said in flirtatious voice while tracing her finger along his jaw.

"Yeah what is it?" He questioned, giving her a carnal smile.

"I've wanted you ever since you asked me to Vegas Night. If you hadn't threatened Eli with a knife I probably would have left with you that night." She was lying through her teeth and it was making her ill but he was eating up every single word.

"Really?" He asked.

"Oh absolutely." She nodded her head. "I think it's just awful the way Reese always bosses you around. He really is quite mean to you and you're bigger and stronger than he is I don't know why you take it. I like you so much better than Reese, I know you'll take good care of me and I know you're strong I mean you do carry me almost everywhere."

To further convince him of this point she pressed her lips to his in what she was sure he would think was a heated kiss. She pulled away forcing a pleased smile on her face, he had a sort of goofy yet lecherous grin on his face.

"Would you take me to the bed Fitzy?" She requested batting her eyelashes as she heard the shower turn off.

"Certainly sexy, as long as I'm around you'll never have to walk." He replied, picking her up.

She hid her face past Fitz's so she couldn't see her roll her eyes. She was sore and in pain but she could have walked the few feet to the bed. Being stoic and strong however wasn't the point, the point was to keep them happy enough to not hurt her and hopefully turn on each other so they would hurt themselves and she was learning. She already knew they liked to hear that they were more important than Eli and that she wanted them. They liked to be needed, carrying her around for example. Fitz laid her down just as Reese emerged from the washroom drying his wet hair with a towel. Most importantly as long as they had all their blood in their dick's and were thinking with them and not their heads they were horny idiots and easier to fool.

"I'm gonna shower be back in a few minutes sexy." Fitz said connecting his lips with hers with too much force as usual but she willed herself to kiss back.

Fitz walked to the washroom and Reese lay on the bed next to Clare as she heard the washroom door clothes.

"_Pretend he's Eli. Pretend he's Eli." _She silently chanted.

She turned on her side, propping herself on her elbow and putting a hand on his waist. "Reese." She said softly in a sort of sing-song voice.

"Yes Baby Doll?" He questioned turning to her and putting his arm around her, his hand resting on her butt.

She sucked in a sharp breath as his hand was putting pressure on her bruised bottom and he actually moved his hand for her comfort.

"I worry about Fitz, when you were in the shower he wanted to…do things that I'm still too sore for. I was able to appease him but you know how rough he can be." She bit her lip and hid her face in his chest. "I was so scared without you." She spoke softly into his chest putting just enough fear into her voice to make it sound real.

She felt Reese tense and tighten his grip on her and she knew her tactic had worked. Reese had to be in charge, the alpha male and he believed he was protecting her and doing this for her own good so as long as she made him believe all that was true she should be able to keep herself from getting raped, beaten or whipped again. She heard the shower turn off and Reese tensed even more, tightened his grip a little more and heard Reese's breathing turn into angry growls and she knew there was a fight coming!

**Update soon and be sure to read my Flare story Knight in Shining Hoodie**


	40. House in the Woods

**Ch. 40 House in the Woods**

**(CLARE)**

The washroom door opened and Fitz came out clad only in jeans and drying his hair with the towel. Reese kissed her cheek and got up from the bed, Clare turned, sitting up a little and covering herself with the blanket to watch what was about to unfold. Reese advanced on Fitz and punched him hard before Fitz even saw Reese coming. Unprepared for the punch Fitz stumbled back, falling against the wall; he looked at Reese with a surprised but hard expression. Reese was giving Fitz a menacing look the kind of look he normally gave to her. Fitz put the towel around his neck and shoved Reese away hard.

"FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Fitz yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Reese barked back punching Fitz again. "I'M IN CHARGE! YOU DON'T TOUCH HER UNLESS I SAY!"

Reese went to punch him again but Fitz was prepared, stopping the punch and landing one of his one on Reese's stomach. The two began fighting and while Clare normally detested violence she was relishing the sight of them fighting, she secretly hoped the two would just kill each other. She would have to be careful though, if they talked to much Reese would figure out what she was trying to do. Fitz probably wouldn't but Reese was generally scarier than Fitz anyway. For a few minutes the boys just fought without talking, just grunting as they hit and shoved each other. Then Fitz managed to get the upper hand shoving Reese into the wall and holding him there with his arm pressed firmly against Reese's collar bone.

"She said she liked me!" Fitz barked at him and Clare knew she had to think fast. "She said…" Fitz started but Clare cut him off with a scream.

It was the only thing she could think to do and they both stopped and looked at her, Fitz letting go of Reese to turn around and see her.

"There was a spider, a big one by the bed." She lied pointing to a random spot on the wall.

It sounded beyond pathetic but she had to keep them from talking. Seeming to forget about the fight they both came over to her, Reese sitting with her on the bed and Fitz looking around the bed for the non-existent spider. Reese pulled the covers off of her and pulled her to him, setting her between his legs. She could see what would be a bruise forming on his cheek as he brushed her hair back and began kissing her neck. She could tell by his hard breathing and the fervor with which he was kissing her the adrenaline from his fight with Fitz was being directed elsewhere currently.

Fitz having thoroughly looked around the bed and not found a spider sat on the bed at Clare's feet, his hand grazing up her leg and a carnal smile on his face. She had successfully distracted them from the fight and figuring out her plan but now they were focused on her again and she knew what was coming. Fear was beginning to take over but she quelled it so she could think clearly. She knew if she began fighting and told them no, they would just rape her and she doubted they would be any more gentle than the last time. She had to play to their emotions again and keep them believing the lie that she wanted to be with them.

"_Pretend they are Eli, they are Eli you want to be with them because they are both Eli."_

She leaned forward hissing in a sharp breath as the movement was painful, gently placing her hand on Fitz's face she urged him to lean into a soft kiss pulling away after just a couple of seconds. She leaned back all the way against Reese now putting her arm behind her and on his neck she tilted her head back and he met her lips. Again she pulled away after just a few seconds but Reese had a pleased smile on his face.

"I would love for you both to make love to me," she almost choked on the words; they were heavy on her tongue, hard to say and left a terrible taste in her mouth. "I do want you to touch me but I'm too sore, everything hurts too much. I need to heal. I'd only be in pain, just let me heal, hold me for now and let me heal." She pleaded.

Fitz looked eager and Reese looked thoughtful, she took Reese's hand interlacing their fingers hoping the gesture would further convince Reese she loved and wanted him. He squeezed her hand and kissed her neck softly.

"You do need to heal some but I think we can make you feel good too." He said against her neck. "You did a wonderful job of sucking Fitz off I bet he's eager to return the favor."

Her breath caught in her throat as Fitz got a blissful smile on his face. She didn't want him to touch her, taste her. She didn't want to feel him, any part of him inside of her and she didn't want to pretend to be enjoying it.

"It'll hurt." She argued trying not to sound disgusted and only afraid of the pain.

"No Precious Fitzy will be gentle, won't you Fitzy?" Reese asked and Fitz nodded.

Clare swallowed hard, if she let her fear and disgust show through they would figure out her game. She took a deep breath trying to think of a way out an excuse but she couldn't think of any that would work anything she could think of she was sure Reese would have an answer.

"What's wrong Baby Doll? I thought you wanted to be touched by us? I thought you loved us?" Reese inquired his voice picking up a harsh tone when she stayed frozen and didn't respond for a second.

"_I'm sorry Eli." _

She let out a breath forcing a small smile across her lips. "Of course I do, I'm just afraid it will hurt." She told them forcing herself to relax. She swallowed hard to keep back the tears she felt pushing at the corners of her eyes. "Be very gentle Fitz I really am in a lot of pain."

Fitz gave her a smile that was somewhere between compassionate and excited anticipation. He moved forward and kissed her and for once he didn't use to much force.

"Don't worry Sexy, I'll be gentle." He assured her, moving down and spreading her legs.

Reese ran his hands up her body coming to her breasts and began fondling them. He too was gentle but Clare was still disgusted. Fitz pushed her legs apart, his tongue barely grazing her pussy lips and Clare gasped. She closed her eyes trying to envision Eli's face and she succeeded but thinking of Eli as she was being violated by the Terror Twins became too painful. Fitz's tongue began probing her and her hips bucked on their own; his hands went to her hips holding firmly to keep her in place. She kept her eyes closed but didn't think about Eli or even Adam or Alli it simply hurt too much. Instead she pictured Jake, Mo, Drew, Owen, Connor and Dave beating the Terror Twins to death! Now she was able to smile, she escaped into her mind, into her wonderful day dream but making sure that she seemed to be enjoying what was happening in reality.

**(DREW)**

It was late afternoon, he, Owen and Bianca had been looking at every spot up and down the ravine that they knew Fitz or Reese used to hang out at since early that morning but there had been no sign of Fitz, Reese or Clare. They had come back to the Dot for lunch only because none of them had eaten in over six hours. The Dot was filled with lots of other people searching for Clare and there were at least a dozen reporters outside but they didn't even try approaching them since he and Owen yelled at the reporters this morning.

"I'm going to call Adam and check in." Drew said.

"I'll call K.C." Owen nodded getting out his phone as they waited for their food.

Drew took out his phone and pressed number one on his speed dial to call his brother.

"Did you find her?" Adam asked hopefully.

"No we had to stop and eat, what about you guys any sign of her? Have you guys eaten?" Drew asked.

"We got some sodas, chips and candy bars when we passed a drug store a while ago. We've been to sixteen abandoned buildings and no sign of any of them. We just pulled up to another one I gotta go." Adam said his voice becoming rough with hopelessness.

"Be careful Adam." Drew told him.

"You too." Adam replied and then hung up.

"They haven't seen her." Drew informed Owen and Bianca.

"Neither have K.C. and the others. No one in the search party has seen anything." Owen apprised them.

Their food came and they ate in silence each caught up in their own thoughts. Normally able to scarf down an entire hamburger and plate of fries without problem he barely had the appetite to finish half his food. He wasn't the only one though; neither Owen or Bianca finished their food. They went back out to Owen's SUV, Drew got in the back giving Bianca the passenger seat.

"There's that old railroad bridge near the salt silo. Fitz hung out there to get high a few times." Owen suggested looking at Bianca.

Bianca nodded as she looked from the window to Owen. "Yeah I remember that place, he took me there once before we…" she paused her face taking on the expression of realization. "Fuck Owen the abandoned hunter's cabin!" She exclaimed.

Owen's face took on the same expression. "Shit we should have thought of it sooner. Do you remember how to get there I was only there once?" Owen asked Bianca.

"Pull over let me drive, I couldn't tell you how but I'll remember as I'm driving." Bianca said and Owen did.

"What are you guys talking about? Should I call the cops and tell them where we're going?" Drew inquired very confused.

"We don't know if they're there but it would make sense. Its way up in the woods but has its own generator and water well so there's power and running water. It's pretty old but it would be a good place to hide out, they would have needed to get supplies up there beforehand but Fitz used to spend a lot of time up there when things were bad for him at home. I don't know how to tell the cops to get where we're going, I can find it by memory I've been there a few times." Bianca informed Drew as she started driving then looked at Owen now in the passenger seat. "You got a flashlight? We probably won't make it up the trail before dark." She said.

Owen opened the glove box and started looking through it. Drew thought about calling Adam to tell him about the cabin but he didn't want to get their hopes up if Clare wasn't there, besides he had no idea where they were even going.

"Yeah I got a little one." Owen said closing the glove box and then turned around to Drew. "Look in the back; I think I have another flashlight back there."

Drew moved around in the seat, turning so that he could see the back of the car. He pushed stuff out of the way looking around and found a large flashlight; he had to stretch to get it but managed to grab it and pull it up.

"Found one." He said.

They drove for almost half an hour, heading out of civilization but still technically within Toronto limits. Bianca stopped at a small dirt parking lot by a trail head, there was one other car in the parking lot, a beat up 70's tan Buick that looked like a wreck. Drew didn't recognize the car but he also had no idea what car Fitz and Reese drove if they even had a car.

"The trail disappears after a while and it's a long hike so stay close." Owen said to Drew as they got out of the SUV.

Drew looked around at the dense woods; even he had an ominous feeling about the place. If Clare was here he prayed that she was okay, which given her captors seemed an unlikely scenario.

**(REESE)**

Clare was squirming against him, gripping at his jeans while Fitz worked her hole with his tongue. She kept her eyes closed the entire time but she was moaning. Reese was enjoying the feel of her tits, fondling them gently, he wanted to squeeze them hard but if he hurt her she might kick Fitz away so for now he was satisfied being gentle. He pinched her nipples using a bit of pressure and she whimpered; he loved that sound, the sound of her in pain and pleasure. He was very pleased that she'd come around so fast, that she was theirs at least she was saying she was he still had a bit of lingering doubt but she had been far more open to them this afternoon.

She gripped his jeans a little harder and let out a loud moan, a sure sign that she had reached climax. She fell back against Reese breathing hard and trembling ever so slightly. Her eyes finally opened and he saw a glimmer of guilt in them, she may love them but she still loved Goth boy at least a little. Fitz popped up from between her legs; his eyes clouded with lust as he licked his lips and wiped his chin.

"Water please." She requested while catching her breath.

"Get her some water." Reese commanded.

"Why do I have to get it, you didn't do anything but sit there and squeeze her tits while I did all the work of pleasing her." Fitz grumbled with a scowl on his face.

Reese glowered at him. "Just fucking get it!" He snapped.

"I don't want to get it, I'm fucking tired now." Fitz griped.

Fitz was talking back to him and that was not okay, Reese leaned forward quickly and smacked Fitz upside the head. Clare whimpered as he leaned forward, he must have hurt her. Fitz got an angry look on her face and moved to punch him; Clare gasped and ducked out of the way. Reese caught Fitz's arm blocking the punch and smacking him upside the head again. Clare tried to get out of Reese's lap and off the bed but Reese caught her by the arm and pulled her back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Reese questioned her.

"I was just going to get a water." She said in a small voice.

"Stay on the bed Baby Doll, Fitz will get you a water so that you don't have to move, won't you Fitz?" Reese asked in a hard tone.

"Yeah 'course I will Sexy." Fitz said his face softening.

Clare gave him a sort of smile and Fitz got up to get her a bottle of water. Reese brought her back onto his lap just as Fitz handed her a water bottle and opened one for himself.

"We didn't hurt you did we Precious?" Reese questioned before kissing the bruised flesh on her back causing her to suck in a sharp breath.

"No," she shook her head.

"Good because I got very horny having you on my lap while Fitz ate you out. If you're too sore for me to fu…make love to you," he corrected himself, "then you'll have to take care of me some other way." Reese smiled.

He was really very horny but this was more of a test, if she refused then he would know she'd been lying. Her breathing hitched and she froze for a second but her expression never wavered. She let out the breath and turned to him with a slightly nervous smile.

"I've only ever given two blow jobs I'm not very good at it." She said timidly.

Reese looked at Fitz. "How was she?" He asked.

Fitz got a blissful smile on his face at the memory. "She was great, her mouth feels awesome."

Reese gave her an expectant smile, she looked nervous still but she rolled over and started unbuttoning Reese's jeans, she unzipped them and he pulled them down with his boxers just enough. His rock hard cock sprang up into her face and she jerked a little but it seemed to be from surprise more than anything else. Her fingers curled around the base and they were freezing causing him to hiss in a breath. She stopped with a frightened look on her face; she looked at him with apologetic eyes.

"Your fingers are cold that's all Baby Doll, you didn't hurt me." He assured her.

She nodded and looked down again, beginning to stroke him up and down slowly. He moaned a little, her hands were so soft and felt so good but after a few strokes he wanted more. He ran his fingers through her hair till his hand was at the back of her head and he started pushing her head down to him.

"Use your mouth; I want to feel your mouth." He commanded.

She brought her head down, opening her mouth and softly bringing her lips onto him. Her mouth felt amazing, almost as good as her pussy, hot and wet she licked around the head, sort of swirling with her tongue. Reese moaned, his head going back and his eyes half lidded. When she stayed on the head and didn't move her mouth down him he grabbed her hair and forced her head down. She started bobbing her head up down along his cock but she kept her hand around the base and stopped at her hand, he wanted her to take him all the way down her throat. So he grabbed her wrist and moved her hand off of him and when her head came back down he thrust into her mouth. She pushed him away pulling her mouth off of him and sitting up choking.

"Finish!" He commanded, beyond horny now he needed to come and badly and she'd just stopped.

"I…can't…breath!" She sputtered between choking coughs.

Lost in the swirl of being terribly horny and needing to come he wasn't thinking and lost his temper, backhanding her near her left eye. She made a painful cry and lurched to the side, he grabbed the back of her neck squeezing hard and she whimpered.

"Suck me off!" He ordered pushing her back onto him.

She opened her mouth and started moving her mouth up and down on his cock. She wouldn't take him all the way in her mouth though and Reese wanted more.

"Fitz get the rubber whip, I think it's time she took some more punishment." Reese said.

Clare made a noise and started shaking her head on him. She tried to pull away but he held her head there firmly, he wouldn't choke her again but he was keeping her mouth on him. Fitz got an elated smile on his face and got up retrieving the rubber whip.

"I know you love us Baby Doll but don't forget you have many grievances to pay for. I know the others were messing with your head but even you agreed you deserved the punishment." He told her, his voice husky with lust as she picked up her pace. He felt a couple of tears hit his skin and he started to feel bad. "Just hit her a couple of times and then finger her gently, get her hot again." Reese instructed and Fitz nodded. "And watch the bruise on her back, it's already black." Reese told him, Fitz nodded again.

The whip made a hissing sound as it came through the air and Clare tensed anticipating the blow.

**THWICK! THWICK!**

Fitz hit her twice in quick and hard succession and Clare made two vary glorious cries that vibrated her lips against his cock. Fitz set down the whip but kept it close at hand then Fitz put a finger or two inside of her because she bucked a little and made another noise but this one sounded more pleasurable. Fitz rapidly increased his pace with his fingers and this seemed to spur her on as she increased her pace. Reese moaned from the back of his throat, his head going back, he was close. Fitz must have hit the right spot on her because she made a sort of shuddering moan. That was all it took for Reese as he exploded in her mouth, he crashed back onto the bed watching her as she pulled away, swallowing his cum and then she pushed Fitz back from her, got up and ran into the washroom.

**(ADAM)**

They had just pulled up to the twenty second property on the list, they still had ten more to go to and it was almost dark. Eli was getting more anxious, agitated and angry every time they reached a property and there was no sign of Clare. Alli had been in touch with Jenna every hour and she had told them that neither her group nor anyone else in the search party had any news. The cops as usual were useless and didn't know anything. As much as he hated to admit it he was beginning to think he would never see Clare again. He was trying not to think about it, to lose hope but it was getting harder and harder. He pulled out his phone to call Drew, mostly to see if they had found anything but also because he was hoping his brother could encourage him. Drew's phone rang several times and went to voicemail so Adam hung up.

"That's weird." Adam said as they started walking in to the condemned house.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked.

"Drew's not answering his phone." Adam informed them.

"Well they were checking out the ravine right? I'm sure there's places along the ravine that don't have signal." Dave told him.

"Yeah that's probably it." Adam nodded and they went into the house.

The very old house creaked as they went through the door, the floor boards shaking and squeaked as they walked. Eli started to walk across the floor but the board cracked under his feet and Alli grabbed his arm.

"Eli it isn't safe!" She said holding firmly.

"CLARE!" Eli called into the haunting building but aside from the groans of the old wood, the house was silent.

Eli turned around and punched the wall, his fist going right through the ancient dry wall.

"We'll find her Eli, we'll find her." Adam assured his friend putting his arm around his shoulders as they walked back out to Dave's car.

**(CLARE)**

She sat on the washroom floor, her legs curled to her side; she was shaking, sobbing slightly. She had rinsed her mouth and wiped it on her arm thoroughly. The two lashes Fitz had given her on her back were stinging like crazy and somehow it made every other welt and place they had touched her hurt again and worse. She was utterly and entirely disgusted and ashamed and felt guilty for everything she had done that she felt was a betrayal to Eli. Her charade was working but she wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to keep it up, it was, for the most part keeping her from getting hurt or raped again but it was also killing her slowly. The door opened as it had no lock and the Terror Twins came in, sitting on either side of her. Reese gently put an arm around her shoulders, Fitz taking her arm and holding her hand.

"_Don't pull away, they think you love them, keep it up. Pretend they're Eli, keep them happy, keep them believing. Pretend they're Eli."_

"I'm sorry Baby Doll but you had to be punished again. Once you've been punished for everything we'll never use that stuff again if you don't want to. We didn't hurt you too badly did we?" Reese asked wiping her tears away.

"No," she shook her head, "it's just that everything hurts so much and it was painful and you choked me. You turned mean again."

"I know Precious but I was really horny and just lost my head. I really am sorry; you know I love you right?" He questioned before kissing her gently.

"_Pretend he's Eli, pretend he's Eli."_

"I know." She nodded.

"I made you feel good though." Fitz commented.

"Yes." She said, looking at Fitz and forcing a smile on her face and the bile rising in her throat to go back down.

"We love you Baby Doll, we're only punishing you for your own good and I promise next time I'll be more careful." Reese assured her.

"I'm hungry, can we have dinner?" She requested.

She really wasn't hungry at all but she needed them away from her so she could calm her nerves again if she was going to keep up this act.

"Yeah, anything you want Baby Doll, I'm pretty hungry myself. What about you Fitzy?" Reese asked.

"Yeah starved, maybe for dessert I'll eat you out again." Fitz smiled.

She forced a smile on her face hoping that it came across as excited and flirty but couldn't be sure. Reese stood up then bent and picked her up, she put her arms around his neck and he carried her to the table, sitting down with her in his lap. Fitz went to the kitchen and began looking through the cupboards and the fridge. He got out some pans and started making pasta like he had the previous night. Reese started kissing the bruise on her back and the contact of his lips on the tender flesh made her shiver.

"Reese I do enjoy sitting on your lap but I'm sure I'll be eating dinner on your lap and I'm still hurting, I'd like to lie down until dinner." She said managing a firm tone in her voice.

"Sure Baby Doll." Reese replied picking her up and carrying her to the bed.

"I'm a little cold." She said getting under the covers.

Reese didn't say anything but he did get under the blankets with her. She turned on her side as it was the only comfortable way for her to lie. Reese turned on his side as well, putting his arms around her; she sighed a bit and rested her forehead on his chest to hide her face more than anything else. His hand was caressing up and down her side but she didn't fight or push him away, just kept silently repeating to pretend he was Eli. She needed to get each one alone again soon, play on their supposed feeling for her again, get them at each other's throats again but keep them from talking at the same time. The problem was how to do this, the cabin was small and the only real place with any privacy was the washroom and even that didn't have a lock. Anyway they had both already showered today and she'd had a bath. She lied there thinking about it until Fitz called that dinner was ready.

Reese picked her up and carried her to the table, setting her on his lap as always and as always she ate very slowly. All though the curtains were closed she knew it was completely dark outside, Reese had turned on the lights a while ago, she had no idea what time it was as there were no clocks but she guessed it was about seven. Fitz finished eating first and moved next to them so he could caress up and down her leg at least that's all he did. Reese finished soon after and started kissing her neck and back, she could feel him getting aroused yet again and worried what he would want to do when dinner was over and she began eating even slower.

"Go clean up." Reese ordered Fitz after a while, when she was nearly done with dinner.

"I made dinner, you fucking clean up!" Fitz shot back.

She felt Reese go stiff, then heard a smacking sound, from the corner of her eye she saw Reese hit Fitz upside the head. Fitz retaliated by hitting Reese in the back of the head but the force of the blow knocked Clare into the table and she whimpered. Reese pushed back from the table gently getting her off his lap then hitting Fitz with an upper cut to the jaw. Fitz was knocked back so hard he nearly fell to the floor but he sprang up and hit Reese in the gut instead.

Clare had stopped eating and was entirely focused on the fight at least until she thought she heard footsteps outside. The boys were too involved in killing each other and didn't seem to hear them. She slowly started backing away from the table to the door to see if she was hearing it right or her mind was playing tricks on her. No she was certain now, three sets almost at the door. She looked back at the Terror Twins but they were busy fighting still, she looked back at the door just as it burst open and Owen, Drew and to her surprise Bianca were standing there. They looked at Clare with shock and horror on their faces, she felt tears of relief rush to her eyes and she ran to them, going to Drew and Owen and clinging tightly to them. The sounds of the fighting stopped as Owen and Drew each put an arm around her in a sort of hug and she didn't even mind how much it hurt.

"Kill them." She said to Drew and Owen between happy and relieved sobs.

"Gladly." Drew said, his voice hard with what she was sure was hate.

"Happy to." Owen said in the same hard tone.

They let go of her and she turned around to watch the carnage. She began shaking violently and her knees gave way, now that she was being rescued every bit of strength and will she had used to survive was gone. She began to collapse to the floor but Bianca caught her, picking her up Bianca started walking toward the bed.

"You belong to us! You said you belong to us!" Reese seethed as Bianca put her on the comforter.

"Shut the hell up Reese!" Drew ordered.

Bianca wrapped her in the blanket and Clare leaned against her. Bianca put an arm around her and stroked her hair with her other hand. Clare didn't even know Bianca but right now she was finding immense solace and comfort in the girl and Clare clung to her praying this was not a dream. She was crying furiously, tears of relief and joy but she couldn't quite make out the fight. She could see four figures and was sort of able to make out which boy was which and she heard lots of grunting and noises of pain, mostly from Reese and Fitz but occasionally from Drew or Owen.

"Guys she won't stop shaking, I think she's in shock we need to get her out of here." Bianca told them after the boys had been fighting for several minutes.

The sounds of fighting stopped but she heard two thumps hit the floor. She could make out two of the figures turning to look at her; by their build she knew it was Drew and Owen.

"Clare where are…what the fuck is all that?!" Owen exclaimed cutting off his own question.

"Shit Clare did they use this stuff on you?" Drew questioned.

She assumed they were looking at the array of sex toys the Terror Twins had brought. "Some of it." She nodded, clinging to Bianca a little tighter.

"You fucking psychopaths what the fuck did you do to her?!" Owen demanded.

She heard Reese laugh maniacally. "We punished her for disobedience and had fun with her. She's a great fuck!" Reese told them in a malicious tone laced with lechery and sadism.

She heard both guys growl and turn around to start attacking them again but Bianca stopped them.

"Don't! We need them to walk back down the trail and we need to get Clare to a hospital. You can kill them when we're back at the car." Bianca instructed.

"Where are her clothes?" Drew inquired.

"I trashed them; she's been naked for two days straight. Beautiful sight isn't she?" Fitz laughed.

She heard more sounds of fighting briefly and then it stopped.

"B find something to gag them and bind their wrists with." Owen commanded.

"You're safe Clare I promise but I gotta help the guys." Bianca said in a soothing voice touching Clare's hands so she would let go of her.

Clare took a deep shuddering breath and reluctantly let go, she felt Bianca get up and Clare wiped her tears away so she could see. Her tears didn't stop but she didn't manage to get rid of the blur from her tears so that she could see her saviors and be assured they were there. Bianca began looking through the sex toys, pulling out a ball gag.

"Here one can be gagged with this and here's some hand cuffs." She said walking over and giving them to Drew who was currently pinning Reese to the floor by sitting on the boys back while keeping his feet on Reese's hands.

Drew took the ball gag and put it on Reese's head with some difficulty as Reese was fighting him. Clare did notice that Reese's face was all bloody and she couldn't help but smile a little. Bianca was back sorting through the sex toys while Drew was handcuffing Reese's hand behind his back.

"You can gag Fitz with this blindfold and use these wrist restraints to bind his hands and you can use the straps on them to bind him to Reese so they don't even think about running. Then we can use the bullwhip around Reese's waist to hold him." Bianca said as she put all the stuff down by Owen.

Bianca walked back and disappeared into the closet coming back out with a hoodie she was sure belonged to Fitz and pair of jeans.

"They're too big for you and I didn't see any shoes in there but they'll keep you warm and I'm not sure you could hike down the trail anyway." Bianca said putting the clothes on the bed and gently taking the comforter away.

Clare couldn't seem to stop shaking but Bianca helped her on with the clothes. Fitz and Reese, now gagged, bound and tied together were standing at the door. The bullwhip was tied around Reese's waist and Owen had the handle.

"One of you needs to carry her." Bianca said getting off the bed.

"I'll get her." Owen said handing the handle of the bullwhip to Bianca.

"Did either of you idiots think to bring a camping lantern?" Drew asked the Terror Twins. Reese was giving him a very evil look but he nodded. Drew handed his flashlight to Fitz. "You lead the way back to the car, anything funny and I will crack your skull open got it?" Drew asked and Fitz nodded.

Bianca retrieved the smaller flashlight they had walked in with while Drew began looking around for the lantern finally finding it Owen picked Clare up. She put her arms around his neck tightly, her head fell to his shoulder and her tears flowed like a faucet.

"Get moving!" Bianca barked and Clare heard footsteps and felt Owen walking.

She took a deep breath, gripping Owen's shirt and feeling the material, breathing in his scent, not Reese's or Fitz's it was Owen's. She was safe now, her captors had been captured she was going home to Eli.

**(ELI)**

It was after nine and he was sitting in the Torres basement. Mrs. Torres was yelling irately at the cops and nearly ready to kill them because no one had been able to reach Drew, Owen or Bianca since before dark. He did hope that they hadn't been hurt or killed in the search for Clare but his main concern was still getting back the girl he loved. The sound of Adam's phone ringing made Eli look over. Adam pulled it from his pocket and got a relieved look on his face.

"It's Drew!" He said happily and then answered the phone. "Drew where the hell…you what?" Adam got a huge smile on his face and looked up at Eli. "They found her Eli; they have her and the Terror Twins!" Adam told him.

Eli felt a huge weight being lifted from him as a wave of relief rushed over him. Adam was still talking but Eli couldn't really hear him anymore all he could think was that they'd found Clare. Adam hung up the phone and turned around going to the stairs yelling up that he heard from Drew and they'd found Clare.

"What did Drew say? Is she okay?" Eli asked hearing Audra's yelling cease and then running down the stairs.

"She's hurt but alive; they're headed straight for the hospital they said they'd be there in about twenty minutes." Adam told him.

"You heard from Drew is he alright? Did you say they found Clare?" Audra asked reaching the bottom of the stairs with Omar and several cops on her heels.

"He just called, they're okay. They found Clare she was way deep in some woods about a half an hour from town in an old cabin. She's alive but hurt so they're going straight to the hospital. He also said he and Owen beat Reese and Fitz pretty good and they would probably need a doctor too." Adam informed them.

"Good." Eli said, in his opinion they shouldn't be treated to medical attention.

"Well come on lets get down to the hospital so we can see them right away." Audra instructed walking for the basement door.

Eli heard all the cops on their radios announcing that Clare had been found. Omar seemed to be on the phone with one of Clare's parents and Adam was calling Alli and Jenna, Eli knew this by the ear piercing scream that came through the phone when he told them Clare had been found. They got in the Torres minivan and drove straight for the hospital but Clare wasn't there yet. Eli knew Adam had said it would take them a while to get patient but he simply couldn't be patient, he had to see her, know that she was alive and see how much damage the Terror Twins had done to her. He began pacing, watching the emergency room doors and looking up every time he saw car lights go by.

**Yay she was rescued! Update soon with many happy reunions!**


	41. Don't Fade On Me

**Ch. 41 Don't Fade On Me**

**(ELI)**

Time couldn't move fast enough for the green eyed boy; he paced by the ER entrance anxiously, looking up every time car lights went by. Clare's family arrived and the two detectives that had been investigating her disappearance along with a few uniformed cops. The Bhandari family came with Jenna followed by Dave, Connor, Wesley and K.C. but there was still no sign of Clare. It didn't take long for the reporters to get wind of the story as a slew of them showed up outside the hospital and more uniformed cops were called to control the crowd. The minutes ticked by and to Eli they felt like hours. He knew Drew, Owen and Bianca had found Clare and she was alive but he needed to see her, to hold her, to kiss her. He looked at Adam, sitting but shifting anxiously when he saw Eli looking at him he gave his friend a reassuring smile. Then came a cacophony of noises from outside, people talking rapidly and shouting things, they all blurred together and Eli couldn't make it out but he knew that Clare was here.

"Move aside let them through." A strong authoritative voice was saying.

"Make way no interviews they need medical attention." Came another.

And then a voice Eli recognized. "**BACK THE** **HELL OFF AND LET US IN!**" Owen barked louder than all other voices.

The noises outside ceased and the corner of Eli's mouth curled up in a smirk. Owen was able to quiet and control the crowd with one yell when a dozen cops could not. The sea of reporters and on lookers outside the doors parted and he saw them, Drew in the lead carrying Clare, she was wearing boy's clothes and her head was buried in Drew's chest, she had no shoes on and was clutching desperately to Drew and shaking. He wanted to go to her, run to her, kiss her and hold her and never again let her go but he was frozen a part of his mind telling him this was a dream and she wasn't really there.

"Oh Clare baby." Her mother's tear strained voice was the first to speak.

"Mommy?" Clare questioned sounding like a four year old child that had gotten lost.

Helen rushed to Clare's side taking her daughters hand and holding tightly. Clare peeked her head up from Drew's chest a bit and grabbed her mother's hand but still clung to Drew, her body held firmly to his, her arm tightly around his neck. Bianca came next followed by Fitz and Reese who were bound and gagged with a ball gag, and sex toy restraints, Owen was behind them holding a bullwhip handle that was tied to Reese's waist. Both of the Terror Twins had been beaten pretty good, courtesy of Drew and Owen he was sure. They would both be sporting double black eyes and broken noses. Reese also had a busted lip and Fitz an abrasion to his right cheek that was bleeding along with several other forming bruises along their faces. They were moving stiffly as well and wincing in pain a lot so he knew there were more injuries. He wanted to add to them, to kill them, torture them slowly, his focus became them, became hate and rage and a murderous desire to extinguish their lives in the most painful gruesome way his brain could think of. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked to the owner of the hand to see Adam giving him a teary expression but relieved smile. Eli exhaled and looked back at Clare grasping her mother's hand, clutching Drew like she was afraid he would disappear if she didn't. All other emotions and desire's vanished from him except for one; the need to hold the girl he loved.

"Clare." He said and it left his lips in sort of a relieved whisper.

Now she looked up her head actually leaving Drew's chest, her eyes were red and filled with tears, she had a bruise on her cheek, black eye, bruising around her temple, the other side of her face had a darkening bruise from her cheek bone to her jaw, her previously busted lip looked like it had been re-opened half a dozen times. She was already sobbing but upon seeing him her tears began coming faster.

"Eli…" she choked out his name through the sobs.

He went to her, tears gushing down his own cheeks as he brushed some hair from her face and kissed her forehead. Drew handed her to him, she hissed in pain when he took her and his heart broke. The feel of her in his arms was the absolute most wonderful, comforting feeling he'd ever experienced. The relief of feeling her, knowing she was there and not some dream or fantasy was so overwhelming he nearly collapsed. He didn't though, he managed to stay standing as she let go of Drew and clung to him instead, to Eli it seemed that she was clinging to him even more desperately, even harder than she had Drew. She let go of her mother and just gripped him, her fingers curled tightly around his shirt, her arms using all her strength to hold him. With some help from Adam he walked back a few steps and sat in a chair setting her in his lap.

"It's okay, you're okay now. I have you, we have you it's okay Clare." He assured her in a soft voice.

The initial shock of seeing Clare again, of knowing she was indeed alive seemed to dissipate as movement and talking started again. Eli saw from the corner of his eye an officer approaching Owen and attempting to take the bullwhip handle from the intimidating football player.

"Let us take them son," the officer tried.

Owen didn't release them and looked rather like he might kill them instead. For the most part the Terror Twins had been looking at the floor but now Reese looked over to Clare on Eli's lap. Even though he was gagged and restrained the boy still had an evilly sadistic look in his eye, Eli did his best to shield her from Reese's gaze even though she had her head buried in his chest and didn't see Reese looking at her. Owen seemed to notice Reese was looking at Clare because he slapped the back of Reese's head violently.

"Look at her again and I'll fucking kill you!" Owen snapped and Reese looked at the floor once more.

"We'll take them from here son, they're going to be arrested and we'll have a guard on their room and Miss Edwards room the whole time they are here." Another officer insisted slowly taking the bullwhip handle from Owen.

The Terror Twins were led away by four officers and Eli lost sight of them. The people that were there for Clare were gathered around her in a tight bunch. Her mother sat on their left holding her daughters hand once again, Adam to his right stroking Clare's hair. Everyone else pushing their way through to touch her arm and say comforting words to her and then moving a little so someone else could do it. He was sure that she was aware that they were all there but she only kept her head buried in his chest. When the sounds around him died down a little he realized she was saying something and he craned his neck down in order to hear her.

"I'm sorry Eli. I'm so so sorry." She was saying into his chest in a voice so soft he wasn't even sure it could be considered a whisper.

She was repeating the words over and over again between violent sobs and shuddering breaths. He kissed her forehead, pressing his lips to her skin and letting them linger there a minute.

"Shhh Clare it's not your fault." He soothed to her in a whisper.

"I know you're all very glad to see her but we need to examine her now." A loud voice broke through the crowd.

Little by little the people around him began to part and a nurse pushed a wheelchair through and up to Eli.

"Put her in the wheelchair please we need to take her back to an exam room." The nurse said.

He didn't want to let go of her but he knew she need to be looked at. He tried to lift her from him to set her in the chair but she shook her head against his chest vigorously and clung even tighter.

"No!" She exclaimed loud enough that everyone around him jumped.

"Why don't you sit in the chair with her son, you can go back with her." A doctor spoke approaching the crowd.

So Eli did just that, standing with her in his arms he moved to the wheelchair and sat down again. She relaxed just slightly and let go of her mother's hand and simply clung to him with that hand instead. She was fine until the nurse started pushing the chair away from everyone and then she tensed again picking her head up a little.

"NO! Adam, Drew, Owen, Connor, Mo, K.C. no don't leave me! No I need them!" She shrieked hysterically like they were all leaving for good and she began shaking more violently, her breathing becoming frightened gasping, her heart pounding so hard against her chest it was shaking his.

Eli quickly realized she was about to have a panic attack. "She's going to have a panic attack let them come." Eli insisted to the nurse behind him.

"She's just in shock." The nurse told him.

"It's alright nurse let them all go back, who did she call for?" Asked the doctor.

"SSS fall in." Drew called.

Eli heard a rapid succession of footsteps, Adam appeared at their side putting his arm on Clare's shoulder and she relaxed again. The nurse wheeled them back to the exam room followed by the others. Eli got out of the wheelchair and put her on the hospital bed, she still kept a tight hold on him and he kept on arm around her. She hissed in a sharp breath when her back hit the bed and she turned on her side. Adam went to the other side of the bed sitting behind her, he put a hand on her arm and she relaxed just the smallest bit, her breathing slowing and her body shaking a little less violently.

The small exam room was now full of people; beside the misfits was Drew, Owen, Connor, Wesley and K.C. The only members of the SSS not present were Jake, who either wanted to stay back with the rest of Clare's family or didn't come back so he wouldn't have to watch his stepsister, not mention ex-girlfriend being examined by the doctor. Dave stayed back most likely to be with Alli and of course Mo who was still in the hospital recovering from being stabbed. The others moved back trying to find a spot to still be there but be out of the way. The nurse came over and tried to take Clare's blood pressure but she wouldn't release Eli.

"Clare the nurse needs to look at you. I'm not leaving your side, none of us will I promise. You can hold my hand the whole time." He assured her.

She released his shirt and grabbed his hand squeezing tightly; he squeezed back and kept his arm around her. Adam was stroking her hair again and everyone else was assuring Clare they were in the room. She was still trembling, her heart still pounding, crying so hard she could hardly open her eyes and it was effecting the way she breathed. The nurse did manage to get the blood pressure cuff around her arm but by the expression on the nurse's face he knew it couldn't be very good, the nurse took the cuff off and clung to him again.

"We need to get her into a hospital gown so we can do a full examination and get her hooked up to the heart monitor and an IV." The nurse said going to a cabinet and moving Drew out of the way to open it. She pulled out a hospital gown and set it on the end of the bed. "I'll let you all do that and check back in a few minutes." The nurse told them and then left the room.

"Clare we need to put your gown on." Eli said and she shook her head. "Clare you need to be looked at by the doctor." Eli persisted and again she shook her head.

"How about getting out of the Terror Twins clothes then?" Adam suggested.

Finally Clare nodded, whimpering a little as Eli and Adam helped her to sit. Eli started to pull the sweatshirt over her head; he saw Connor and Wesley blush a little and turn away the others didn't bother. Clare didn't care and he was sure she hadn't been found in these clothes and he knew Drew and Owen had seen her in whatever condition the Terror Twins were keeping her in. His crying that had previously slowed to a small trickle began anew at the sight of her stomach with a horizontal bruise and many welts. He swallowed hard, his hands turning to fists of their own accord and the desire to kill the Terror Twins rising with the bile in his throat. He felt Clare tense and look down, he released the sweatshirt as he too began to shake and he'd only seen a few inches of her bare skin.

"Sit next to her Eli, I've already seen." Owen instructed.

Eli nodded, sitting next to her, kissing her cheek gently and putting his hand on her leg so they could get the hoodie off of her. Owen came in front of her and pulled it over head swiftly, K.C. made a sort of gasping noise when it was off and she was exposed.

"Shit that bruise on her back is like 10 times worse and there's…are those whip marks?! What the hell is all that bruising and red marks from?" Adam exclaimed putting his hand on Clare's shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

Clare tried to speak but the words got lost in her sobbing and they all hushed her and soothed that it was okay. Eli chanced a look at her, she had more welts on her back and Adam was right her upper back was black; she also had bruising and red marks on her lower back and butt. Eli felt sick and woozy and an overwhelming hate for the Terror Twins, accompanied by an immense feeling of guilt and pain. Drew handed Owen the hospital gown and he slipped it on her arms, it was then Eli noticed the bruising on her arms in the shape of handprints and restraint marks on her wrists. Adam tied her hospital gown in the back and Eli took her hand squeezing it and placing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

"Clare we need to get the jeans off." Owen said in a soothing voice.

She undid the jeans and Adam lifted her a bit so Owen could slide the jeans off her legs. Owen tossed the clothes in the trash; Clare lay on her side again pulling Eli with her as she wouldn't let go of him. Adam pulled the blanket over her legs once she was lying down again. She was gripping so tightly to Eli he could feel the blood beginning to drain from his arm.

"Clare I'm not leaving, I'm not going to leave your side. I'm staying right here. I'm staying with you." He comforted her.

She loosened her grip just a little and he began to feel the blood return, Adam sat behind her again and Owen was back at his spot against the wall. Connor and Wesley had turned around again, leaning against the wall as they all waited for the doctor.

**(CLARE)**

She was lying in her hospital bed; they were getting ready to move her to her own room upstairs. Eli was sitting with her an arm around her and she hadn't released him except for a few very quick times when necessary but he never left her side and even when she had to let go of him he always had a hand on her to let her know he was there. Adam had stayed by her side as well, never leaving and always with a hand on her shoulder or arm. Nor had the others ever left, most likely because she had begged them not to leave her side and they had all told her they wouldn't. She knew Reese and Fitz had been caught; Owen and Drew had assured her that they had been arrested and they wouldn't get near her. No amount of assurances in the world could make her feel safe however; she still feared that she was dreaming. That Drew, Owen and Bianca had never found her at the cabin, that she was not being treated in the hospital with Eli and Adam and the better part of the SSS in the room with her. She feared that she was still in that cabin with the Terror Twins being punished, or raped again. She felt that if Eli or any of the others left the room, left her, that she would wake up back in the bed in the cabin in the woods.

After the officer had taken pictures of all of her injuries the doctor had done a full examination. The pelvic exam had been the worst and slightly embarrassing with all of them in the room but she didn't care as long as they were all there. None of them had looked of course; they'd either turned around or looked away. After the exam her family had come in the room to see her but when the doctor had started telling them about her injuries and the signs of forcible rape her mother had gotten sick and then passed out. Eli had stayed silent but tense and had looked sick and very angry, she didn't see the others but the whole room had been filled with a tense angry silence. She was battered but had no life threatening injuries; the doctor had wanted to take an MRI of her back because of the bruise surrounding her shoulder blades but as she would have to be alone in the MRI Clare had refused actually she'd freaked out.

The doctor was keeping her for observation and to get fluids and medications into her. At some point they'd given her something to relax her because was substantially calmer now and sort of sleepy. Aside from insisting that Eli and the others not leave her she hadn't been able to speak and even then her pleas had come between sobs and she was sure had been hardly understandable but they had seemed to get the idea. When she was ready to be moved she clutched Eli to make sure he stayed on the bed with her and looked back at Adam. They both rode on the bed with her and she heard the others following close behind. The room she was taken to was substantially bigger and she saw an officer at the doorway. Clare was situated in the room and the nurse and orderlies left. The SSS finding places around the room to be, Jake came in with Alli, Dave, Sav, Peter, Jenna and Bianca. Following them came the Bhandari's and Torres parents then her father and finally Glen and her mother who still looked pale and was sobbing hysterically.

"Oh Baby I am so sorry." Her mother wailed coming to Clare's bedside and hugging her tightly.

Clare winced in pain as her mom's arms came around her too tightly. Hearing her mother so upset and agitated incited Clare to become upset and agitated all over again. She burst into fresh hard tears, her body shaking again and she clutched at Eli even more. Then her mother was pulled away from her and she curled into Eli.

"Mrs. Martin I think you should go home and rest. Clare is in good hands here, there will be an officer posted outside of her door at all times and I've arranged with the hospital administrators and staff for her friends to stay with her. You can come and see her in the morning but she needs to rest too." The doctor was telling her mother in a calm but stern voice.

"I'll be back first thing in the morning baby. I'm so sorry Clare." Her mother bemoaned kissing Clare's forehead.

Glen also told her that they'd be back first thing and she waved a little as they left the room. Then the doctor told the rest of them that anyone not spending the night should leave so Clare could rest. A nurse had come around and was injecting something into her IV; a few minutes later she began to feel very tired. Mr. and Mrs. Bhandari followed by Mr. and Mrs. Torres came to say goodbye to her. Peter, Sav, Alli, Jenna, Dave, Wes and Connor all told her to rest, they were glad she was back and they would be back first thing in the morning.

"Don't leave me; I don't want to be alone." She sobbed softly and yawned as she clutched Eli's arm.

He kissed her nose gently. "You won't be alone Blue Eyes, not for a minute. The rest of us are staying with you. Me, Adam, Jake, Drew, Owen, K.C. and Bianca we won't leave your side." He told her.

She nodded as her eyes closed and a few tears slipped from them. "I'm sorry Eli," she whispered as she began to fall asleep. "I didn't want to…" she didn't finish before the drugs took over and she drifted to sleep.

**(ADAM)**

Clare drifted off to sleep half way through a sentence; Eli lay back on the bed wrapping his arm around her. Adam leaned back as well keeping hold of Clare's hand which was as much for his comfort as her assurance that he was still there. She was alive, his brother had helped to find her and rescue her, the Terror Twins were handcuffed to hospital beds on another floor. She had no life threatening injuries but she had been brutalized, raped they knew for sure, beaten it looked like, terrorized and god knows what else. Clare hadn't been able to talk much and Adam was trying not to think about it as he was sure the others were trying not to.

"Has anyone told Mo?" K.C. asked after several minutes of silence. "That we found her and she's ok…alive." K.C. said catching himself as okay didn't seem like the right word.

"He probably knows, pretty sure the world does with all the reporters outside but I'll go to his room and see if he's awake. Be back in a few." Jake said getting up and taking one last glance at Clare before leaving the room.

The room became silent again, everyone looking at Clare, watching her sleep. Then Eli looked up from Clare and they all looked at him.

"I need to know everything." Eli said looking from Owen to Drew to Bianca.

Bianca told them all about the cabin, how Fitz used to hang out there and she had to find it be memory. That its many miles into dense woods and took a couple of hours to hike in.

"When we got there the Terror Twins were fighting each other. Clare was on the bed, naked and she ran straight to us when she saw us. She grabbed onto us and told us to kill the Terror Twins which we were happy to do and we started beating the crap out of them." Drew told said.

"Clare sort of collapsed when the guys let go of her, I picked her up and took her to the bed and covered her. She was shaking and wouldn't stop and clinging to me as hard as she could. I got the guys to stop so we could get Clare out of there and back to a hospital." Bianca informed them.

"They had a wall full of sex toys; Reese told us they'd already used some of them on her. I know there were whips a few of them and I'm sure those welts on her are from one or more of the whips." Owen said. Eli closed his eyes and Adam saw his friend holding back tears. Owen cleared his throat before continuing. "Bianca found some things to tie up Reese and Fitz and gag them and she found some clothes for Clare."

"Fitz told us he got rid of her clothes, that she'd been naked pretty much the whole time. Owen carried her back to his car; the hike back took longer in the dark. Bianca drove and we put the Terror Twins in the very back. Clare sat between me and Owen in the back seat but she didn't talk just clung to us and cried." Drew finished.

**(CLARE)**

She heard the sounds of boys snoring, she felt two boys on either side of her. She began to panic, thinking she was in the cabin still, that she had never been rescued, had never been reunited with her family or back in Eli's arms. As she started to wake up more and as more of her senses returned she heard not two boys but several and she was pretty sure the light breathing of another sleeping female. She also heard a heart monitor beeping steadily and could smell the harsh and strong scent of hospital disinfectant. Before her eyes even started to open she knew the figures sleeping at her sides were not Reese and Fitz but Eli and Adam and she let out a relieved breath. Her eyes blinked open slowly, she felt groggy and sort of numb she was sure it was the effects of whatever they were pumping into her IV. It took a few seconds for her eyes to focus but when they did the first sight she saw was Eli's peaceful sleeping face. She smiled beyond happy to be back in his arms and at his side, a few tears slipped from her eyes but they were tears of joy and relief, not fear or pain. She craned her neck up a little and lightly touched her lips to his cheek and his eyes shot open.

He looked over at her and smiled. "Good morning beautiful." He said softly as he began caressing her arm.

"It wasn't a dream, you're really here." She breathed as she heard the others begin to stir and wake up.

"We're here Clare it wasn't a dream. Reese and Fitz were caught they're going to prison, you're safe now." Adam assured her from her other side and she looked over and smiled at him.

"You're face." She whispered sadly as she really looked at Eli for the first time since their reunion the previous night.

"I'm fine Blue Eyes, don't worry about it." He told her kissing her forehead.

Her bed suddenly became very crowded as the others sat on it or stood near it but she didn't care knowing they were all there was the only way that she felt safe. Even the officer at her door wasn't as comforting as her SSS or the majority of them anyway being with her.

"Where's my mom? Where's everyone else?" She inquired; her memory was a little foggy which was either from all the emotion or the drugs or both possibly.

"You're mom was almost as hysterical as you were, Glen took her home. The others went home too; we couldn't all fit in the room Blue Eyes. They'll all come back as soon as they know you're awake." Eli told her.

"Where are…where's Re…the t…" she couldn't even get their names out anymore.

Adam squeezed her hand. "They're here at the hospital on a different floor, they have guards outside their doors and they're handcuffed to their beds. Drew and Owen beat them pretty up pretty badly, they'll need to stay in the hospital a couple of days." Adam informed her.

Tears came down her cheeks again and she shook her head and clutched Eli's shirt. "No I want to go home, I don't want to be here anymore I want to go home Eli." She said into his chest.

"You can't go home baby not yet. The doctor needs to make sure you're not hurt any worse and that you're not in shock anymore. The Terror Twins are not going to get near you again. They have guards on their doors and you have one on yours and we're not leaving you." Eli assured her.

"If they even try and get back in here we'll kill them." Owen told her.

"You won't leave me? Any of you? Please I know they're handcuffed and guarded but…" she was starting to become hysterical again and Eli cut her off with a gentle kiss.

"None of us are going anywhere and the others will be here soon. Jake will go call them and they'll all be here soon okay?" He soothed her and she nodded.

"I'll send in the doctor too." Jake said before she heard him leave the room.

"Where's Mo?" She asked after a minute as she realized she hadn't seen him since being rescued and she was afraid Reese had killed him.

"He's okay Clare, he was stabbed a couple of times but he'll be fine. He's just down the hall in another room; he won't be released until tomorrow." Adam told her.

Jake returned a few minutes later and said their parents, her dad and everyone else was on the way to the hospital. The doctor came in with a nurse who began checking her vitals, with some help from Eli and Adam she was able to sit up. The doctor looked her over and asked her how she was feeling and a few other questions. He asked her to do an MRI again but she still refused, she couldn't be alone even in an MRI machine, even with a guard at the door even with Reese and Fitz handcuffed to their beds. She couldn't explain it but the thought of being without Eli and the others was petrifying beyond belief. The doctor was still insistent on keeping her there a few more hours much to Clare's dismay but Eli and the others assured her they wouldn't leave her side.

"Clare sweetie," her mother exclaimed rushing into the room and hugging her less tightly this time. "Oh baby I am so sorry this happened to you. I am so sorry." Her mother lamented.

While less hysterical than the night before her mother was still quite upset and Clare was getting upset again too, she wanted her mom to hold her and soothe her and yet she wanted to shield her mom from all of it, from everything that had been done to her. She didn't exactly want Eli to know either but he already knew the rest and was fully aware of what they were capable of.

"You're alive and safe now and that's all that matters." Her father said putting his hand on her arm.

"I think we should go talk to the doctor and the cops about getting her home. When we left the house we had to fight our way through dozens of reporters." Glen said.

Her mom kissed her cheek and all three of her parents left the room. It was only a few minutes before her room was filled with people. Jenna and the entire Bhandari family arrived first then came Mr. and Mrs. Torres followed by Dave, Wes and Connor. When her parents came back her dad told her the doctor had agreed to release her but had given very specific instructions. She wouldn't exactly be going home though, there were reporters camping out at the house and everyone agreed that Clare simply couldn't handle the reporters right now. Plus Eli, Owen, Drew and Bianca were threatening physical violence to any reporter that talked to any one of them. Glen had recently done some work on the Hotel Victoria and the manager, who had of course heard about it all since apparently she was a huge story, was offering them two suites.

Glen and her mom had the foresight to bring her clothes and Alli helped her change. Then through lots of cloak and dagger sneaking and evading of reporters she was snuck out through the back and into the Torres minivan, she sat in the back between Eli and Adam, Drew and Owen were in the middle seats. Her parents and Jake were following them, then the Bhandari family plus Jenna, followed by Dave, Connor, Wesley and K.C. and finally her father, Peter and Bianca. She shifted so she could sort of lie on Eli and have him hold her all the more and kept hold of Adam's hand. The farther she got from the hospital and the Terror Twins the better she felt.

**Update Soon**


	42. A Hard Day's Night

**Ch. 42 A Hard Day's Night**

**(CLARE)**

She rode the elevator to the tenth floor of the hotel with Eli and the other kids, not all of them were sleeping there but they were hanging out at least for the day. Owen, Drew and Connor took the lead, Clare walked out being held by Eli and with Adam at her side. Her parents, Glen, Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy and Mr. and Mrs. Torres had the suite across the hall from the kids and undercover cops were being posted in the lobby and every entrance in the building. Owen unlocked the door to the suite and they went in first, Clare didn't move until Owen waved her in. There was a part of her in the very back of her mind, a part that had survived and remembered what life had been like before, that knew she was being entirely irrational, illogical and paranoid. The rest of her still felt like she was dreaming, like she would wake up in the cabin or that they would escape and come after her, find her and take her away again and her second captivity would surely be worse. Reese would never again believe that she loved him.

The suite had a spacious living room w/full kitchen and dining table that sat six; there was a large oversized sofa, two arm chairs, coffee table, large flat screen TV. To the left were three doors two bedrooms and a washroom in the middle to the right was a larger bedroom and large closet for the living room area. Everyone else came in the room and sat down but Clare remained standing with Eli's arm around her.

"What do you want to do Blue Eyes?" Eli asked. "Anything you want."

"I want to shower." She said quietly.

Adam got up and went to the larger bedroom peeking in. "There's a big washroom in here with a nice big shower." Adam said.

Clare grabbed Eli's hand and walked to the bedroom just as there was a knock at the door and Clare froze fearing, however irrationally, that it was the Terror Twins.

"That's probably the adults with our bags." Drew assured her.

"I'll put your bag in the bedroom go shower." Adam told her.

She nodded and heard the front door open as she closed the bedroom door. She pulled Eli with her into the washroom, she knew the others were just in the other room and they wouldn't let anything happen to her but she was afraid to be alone. Eli closed the washroom door behind her and she turned on the shower and waited for the water to get warm.

"You want me to help you get your shirt off?" Eli asked.

Clare turned to him, putting her arms around his neck, her head falling to his chest and she burst into tears. Eli wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her head, letting her cry. After a few minutes her crying slowed, she picked her head up and wiped away the rest of her tears.

"I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong with me." She apologized.

He gave her one of his rarely seen genuinely sweet smiles and kissed her lips softly. "Don't apologize beautiful. Look you're waters nice and hot now." Eli said and she saw the steam beginning to fill the washroom.

He helped her get her shirt off and she took off the rest of her clothes on her own. She heard Eli make a few noises when the injuries on her body were revealed but he never said anything. She pulled back the shower curtain but before she stepped in she turned to look at Eli.

"You won't leave me will you? I mean you'll be here…"

He touched his lips to hers to silence her. "I won't ever leave you again."

She smiled a little, nodded slightly and got in the shower closing the curtain behind her. The warm water rushed over her skin it was soothing; she let it wash her front side a couple minutes and then turned. The water stung when it hit her bruised backed, she closed her eyes and put her head back in the water stream to wash her hair. The second her eyes were closed she felt Reese in the shower with her just like he had been, she felt his hands on her, she felt his presence, felt his breath against her skin. She wanted to open her eyes, to assure herself that Reese wasn't there but her eyes would not open. She had seized up with fear; she began sobbing and sank to the floor.

"E…Eli." She managed to choke out.

"Clare?" He responded his tone was apprehensive and worried like he wasn't sure he'd heard her.

A split second later the shower curtain was thrown back and then the water was turned off. He grabbed a towel and wrapping it around her shoulders he lifted her out, sitting with her in his lap.

"Eli." She said his name again, she wanted to say more to tell him her fear, to make sure he was always there but the only thing currently making it from her lips was his name.

"It's okay, you're okay I have you, I won't let you go." He assured her in a soothing tone.

He pushed some hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. He held her tight repeating over and over that he loved her, he had her and she was okay over and over until her crying stopped.

"I felt him, Reese, I felt him in the shower with me like he was at the cabin. I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't." She told Eli.

"Reese was in the shower with you?" Eli asked with a slightly hard tone.

She nodded against his chest. "I went to shower and then he came in with me, he was turned on and I told him to get out, he got mad and slammed my face into the shower wall." She told him and she felt Eli get tense and angry.

"Clare can you tell me? Everything that happened, everything they did to you." He requested.

"Are you sure? It's just going to make you angrier and I…I don't want you to hate me." She admitted.

He tilted her chin up and kissed her gently. "I could never hate you."

"I had to Eli please know that I had to so I could survive to see you again. I didn't want to but I ha…" he cut her off with another kiss.

"Slow down, start from the beginning I promise I won't hate you." He assured her.

She took a deep breath and nodded and then looked up at him. "Okay but I want to tell you all together, anyone else that wants to know that is." She told him.

"Okay lets get you dressed." Eli said pushing her gently to stand.

She hung the towel and Eli opened the washroom door first and peeked out, then he opened the washroom door and let her out. She saw her suitcase on the bed and that the bedroom door was closed. After changing into some fresh loose clothing and running her brush through her hair she took Eli's hand and they walked out to the main room.

"If you guys want to know what happened I'm ready to talk, I think. It's umm not pleasant and if you don't want to hear you can go in the other room I won't mind." Clare announced to the room full of her friends.

Peter moved, getting off the sofa to let them sit, bringing a dining room chair over to sit but no one else moved. Eli sat on the sofa next to Sav and put Clare in his lap; she took his hand, interlacing their fingers and took a deep breath before starting.

"I woke being carried over Fitz's shoulder; we were in the woods hiking to the cabin. I didn't know what had happened to you, Adam, K.C. and Mo my memory was foggy. We got to the cabin and I saw that they had brought in supplies and I knew they had been planning for a while and it was the first time I lost hope." Her voice was getting softer and more constrained and she began to work her way through the painful and recent memories.

Eli squeezed her briefly and kissed her nose; she gave him a tiny smile and took another deep breath before continuing.

"Reese turned on the cabin lights and I saw by the bed there were all these…whips and restraints and other things like that. It all just became too much and I had a panic attack and passed out. When I woke up they were eating and they told me to come and eat I wasn't hungry but I thought I might be able to get away and I would need energy to do so. I thought if one of them went into the washroom, the cabin was just one big room with a bed, kitchen, table and the washroom had a door and no lock. I thought if one of them went to the washroom I could kick the other and just run and maybe I could get away. So I sat down to eat, Reese made me eat in his lap and he was kissing me." She shuddered feeling Reese's lips on her skin.

Tears started rolling down her cheeks again; Eli turned her head to him and kissed her lips softly but held the kiss for a long minute. When he pulled away he wiped her tears, she looked back at their intertwined hands, right now they were her anchor, the thing that was keeping her from feeling it was a dream again.

"Reese finished eating and he went to use the washroom so I kicked Fitz in the balls as hard as I could and I ran out the door, I just ran as hard and as fast as I could. Reese caught up with me and slammed me into a tree hitting the bruise again. He took me back to the cabin and told me to take a bath. I sat in the bath and cried and that's when they took my clothes, they said I wouldn't need them anymore. Reese wanted to take my virginity but I told him you already did, Reese got angry and he hit me." She told them.

Eli tensed unintentionally tightening his grip on her but when she whimpered he loosened his hold.

"I was sort of laughing because he couldn't take my virginity, he couldn't have it because I gave it you." She said with a reminiscing smile on her face as she thought of her night with Eli.

"Yes you did." He whispered in her ear and she could hear the smile on his lips.

Remembering what came next though bringing more tears to her eyes and she gripped Eli's hand a little harder. "Reese was really mad, he told Fitz to turn me on my stomach and hold me on the bed. I screamed and tried to get away but Fitz was too strong, Reese told me I had to be punished he whipped my back…" she stopped a minute shuddering at the memory and trying to get it clear in her head. The two days in the cabin were starting to mix together in this horrible soup of pain and torture. "Five, he hit my back five times and then they flipped me over and whipped my stomach. The whip was leather with dozens of leather threads and Reese hit hard, it hurt really bad and I screamed every time."

**(ELI)**

Listening to her recount her time in the cabin Eli felt sick, angry and guilty for not protecting her in the first place. When she told them about being whipped Eli tensed again, his hand holding hers gripped so tightly it started to cause pain in his hand.

"Eli loosen your hand." Sav said in a low voice.

Eli looked down to see her hand was red and he let go of her hand. She began recounting again telling them that she was forced to give Fitz oral sex while Reese raped her. Eli felt like vomiting, felt like killing them, torturing them. Clare was sobbing in his arms, shaking and gripping him tightly. Alli and Jenna were also sobbing; Alli huddled into Dave and Jenna into K.C. Everyone else either looked sick, enraged or both. Clare was still talking even through the tears telling them about running to the washroom as soon as she could move and then having another panic attack.

She stopped for a few minutes, putting her head on his shoulder and sobbing on him. Putting aside all of his feelings of rage, hate, murderous desire and disdain for the Terror Twins and focused on her. He kissed her nose, stroked her hair and told her he loved her. Adam moved sitting on the coffee table, putting a hand on her back and stroking gently. After a few minutes she picked her head up again taking a deep breath she started again. She was saying that she had been in terrible pain and ashamed feeling so very dehumanized among other things. She couldn't even look at them but they were nicer, trying to keep her calm and from another panic attack.

They gave her whiskey to help with the pain and she got tipsy and fell asleep. She woke up after a nightmare and almost had another attack but Reese calmed her down. He even soothed her back to sleep and they cuddled her to keep her warm. The next morning it was cold and they gave her a sweatshirt to wear while she ate breakfast. After eating she wanted to shower and that's when Reese got in with her, getting angry when she wanted him to get out and hurting her again. Hitting not only her face against the wall but slamming her back against the wall again. When she got out of the shower he punished her again, she was chained to the bed and beat with a flogger on her butt and lower back. She stopped to cry on his shoulder again and he kissed a spot of flesh on her face that had not been bruised.

"I love you Clare." He told her and she nodded.

The more she talked the more Eli wanted to kill them, slow and torturously and his mind was showing him such wonderful visions of ways to do so but he kept his calm for her sake. She needed him and he was putting everything else aside to be her strength.

"I just kept thinking about you Eli, that I loved you and needed to see you again and Adam, Alli and everyone else." She confessed to him.

"Your all anyone thought of." Adam told her and she gave them a sort of sad smile.

She began again telling them that she passed out and when she woke up Reese was giving her aspirin and then Fitz made her something to eat. While she was eating Reese told her that Eli hadn't taken all her virginities and she still had one to give to Reese. She knew what he meant and she told him she needed to use the washroom to get away for a few minutes.

"I was so scared Eli, he was going to anally rape me and I was petrified I didn't want to please believe I didn't want to. I was disgusted but I had to, I couldn't take anymore and I had to survive but I didn't want to. Please know that Eli I didn't want to." She wailed looking him in the eye; her crystal blue eyes were begging him to understand.

"What Clare? You didn't want to do what?" He asked in the most soothing voice he could muster.

"I had to make them believe, believe that I wanted to be with them, that I loved them. When I had submitted before they were nicer and more patient and I thought if I submitted again if I made them believe I wanted them that maybe they would be again. It worked Eli, I had to pretend they were you; I kept having to repeat to myself to pretend they were you but it worked. They were happier and nicer and more patient and I thought I might actually survive. I made them believe I wanted them, that I didn't want to run from them, I kissed them and told them I wanted to be with them I didn't want to I felt disgusting but it was the only way I could survive. Please believe me Eli I didn't want to and I had to pretend they were you and in my mind I said over and over again that I loved you. Don't be mad please, don't' hate…" She told him and started crying even harder again.

He gave her a quick but passionate kiss. "I don't hate you Clare and I'm not mad. That was really smart making them believe that, it's what they wanted and that was very smart of you. I love you Clare." He told her.

"I love you too." She said back even smiling a little.

After a minute she continued telling them everything else until Drew, Owen and Bianca had rescued her. He was sure that she wasn't recounting every single detail but she was telling them more than he wanted to know, he needed to though. He needed to know what she had gone through, what they had put her through. He felt sick knowing, he felt her pain, he felt terrible for not protecting her from that but he needed to know. When she was done she put her head on Eli's shoulder and sobbed heavily. He looked down at her, kissing her nose softly and telling her she was safe now, that he had her, they had her and she was safe and that he loved her. The only sounds in the room were that of the girls sobbing, even Bianca had begun crying at some point, so when the phone in the room rang everyone jumped. Sav got up and answered the phone, took it away from his ear covered the mouth piece and looked at the others.

"It's the parents they want to know if we're hungry." Sav told them.

Clare shook her head against Eli's chest indicating she wasn't hungry. He wasn't hungry either, after hearing the hell she'd been through he didn't think anyone was hungry. Sav said they weren't hungry and hung up the phone.

Eventually Peter put on the TV just to have some noise, a distraction. Clare never left his lap and no one said anything. They did order food eventually but nobody ate very much. Around ten The Bahndari's went home taking their children including Jenna. Dave and Wesley left as well but everyone else stayed, the parents sleeping across the hall. In the first bedroom were K.C. and Connor, in the second Owen and Jake as both bedrooms had double beds. In the living room on the pullout were Drew and Bianca and Peter on a rollaway. In the big bedroom where she had showered earlier in the queen sized bed he, Clare and Adam would sleep. Adam had worried that it would feel too much like Reese and Fitz sleeping with her but she had insisted Adam be there, had almost gone into hysterics at the thought that he wouldn't. So now they were lying in bed, she had fallen asleep quickly wrapped safely in Eli's arms. He could not sleep however all he could think about was what she'd been through and apparently neither could Adam.

"Can't sleep either?" Eli whispered after he heard his friend make a heavy sigh.

"Not at all, every time I close my eyes I start to…"

"Picture what she went through." Eli finished for him.

"Yeah." Adam sighed.

"I have never hated anyone so much, wanted so badly to kill someone." Eli admitted.

"Yeah I know." Adam agreed.

"What if Bianca and Owen had never remembered that cabin? How long could she have kept them believing, what would have happened to her if…"

Eli couldn't finish because he was suddenly cut off by a blood curdling scream from her.

**(CLARE)**

She sat bolt upright, breathing hard and crying, two pair of hands were on her, two voices assuring her she was okay. She knew even before they spoke it was Eli and Adam, she knew it had only been a nightmare yet somehow that didn't make her feel much safer. The bedroom door burst open and everyone else rushed in the room and to the bed.

"It was a bad dream, she just had a nightmare." Adam told them.

"I'm okay it was just a dream, you can all go back to sleep." She tried to assure them as her breathing slowed back to normal.

"We weren't sleeping." Drew told her.

"Us either." Said K.C.

"Neither were we." Jake added.

"You want to talk about your nightmare?" Eli asked.

"They took me again." She told them.

"They're never getting near you again." Owen told her.

"We'll kill them if they even try." Jake affirmed.

She nodded and she knew they would kill them but knowing didn't keep the fear at bay.

"Well since we're all up we might as well watch a movie in the living room." Bianca said taking Clare's hands and pulling her up.

Bianca took her back to the pull out in the living room and everyone else followed. Eli sat with Clare in front of him, she sat between his legs and his arms were wrapped around her. Clare had her knees up and Adam was in front of her leaning against her legs. Bianca was next to her and Drew on the other side of Bianca. Owen was lying at the foot of the bed; Jake and Peter were in the arm chairs, K.C. and Connor on the floor. They stayed like that all night, watching movies silently and no one slept, she was pretty sure no one could sleep. When the sun came up, filtering through the heavy hotel curtains, they started to move. Adam and Peter went to shower and Drew ordered up some breakfast. She ate a little but appetite seemed to be one of the many things she had lost. When she was done eating she went to the room to get dressed and pulled Eli with her. It didn't matter that she knew the Terror Twins couldn't get her she couldn't be alone; if she was alone she would hear them and feel them and even see them.

"Eli I don't want to feel them anymore, I don't want to be afraid anymore, I know I shouldn't be. I know they're handcuffed to hospital beds but I still…I didn't want to submit to them again, to kiss them like I meant it and…" she was sort of rambling and starting to cry and he put his finger on her lips to stop her.

"I know Clare, I know. I love you and I know that you did what you had to survive. It was very smart of you to do what you did and it must have been really hard for you to do that. I'm sorry that you went through all that, I'm sorry that they hurt you and raped you and I'm very sorry that we didn't protect you." He told her in a soothing voice.

She shook her head and put her arms around his neck. "You did all you could, all of you did all you could. I knew they would get me, they wanted me back and I just knew. I had this feeling that they were going to take me; I kept having nightmares about it, horrible nightmares that felt so real. I only felt safe when I was with all of you or most of you and even now, even now that they've been caught I'm still petrified and I want it to stop!" She cried.

"It will Clare, you're suffering from PTSD just like Drew. Remember after Drew got beat up he was out of school for so long and Adam told us how he was acting, how he was scared all the time? Even after he came back to school he was scared and skittish and easily set off. Drew's a tall muscular athlete and he was scared and he went through one really bad beating. You went through two days of captivity with those psychopaths. Drew goes to a PTSD support group maybe you should go with him." Eli suggested.

"Drew would be there too? The whole time?" She asked.

She didn't feel too comfortable in going, especially being away from the others but if it would help, if it would make the fear go away and if at the very least Drew was with her she felt it was worth a try.

"You know that Drew will not leave your side. The rest of us would go with you if we could." Eli told her.

"Okay I'll try." She nodded and Eli kissed her. She started getting dressed and so did he, then she stopped as she was putting her shirt on and looked at him. "When do the…Re…they get out of the hospital?" She asked.

"I don't know, we could find out though." Eli said.

"I need to know, I need to know where they are. I don't think it will help any but I need to know." She told him.

"Okay lets finish getting dressed and we can find out." He told her and she nodded.

When they were fully dressed a minute later they started walking for the door, Eli reached out to open the door but she grabbed his hand and before he could ask why she mashed her lips to his. She attacked his lips like it meant her life; it was a kiss not only of passion and of love but of relief and incredible wanting. When she finally pulled away for a need to breathe he was looking at her with a shocked but happy smile.

"I love you Eli, more than anything else and thinking about you, about being with you again helped get me through. I know right now I have to have everyone else close by and I know it's an entirely irrational fear bu…" she didn't get to finish because he silenced her with a kiss.

"It's not an irrational fear and I know you need of all of us right here with you and if that's what you need then I'm fine with it. I love you too and I'm just glad to have you back, I don't care about anything but the fact that you're alive and back in my arms." He told her and she smiled.

"I know Eli. What I was trying to say is that when we can be alone and I don't hurt so much I want to be with you again. I need to be with you and feel you and erase them, I want to make love to you again Eli."

**Update Soon**


	43. You Can't Go Home

**Ch. 43 You Can't Go Home**

**(CLARE)**

They left the bedroom and everyone was huddled in the living room talking quietly and it ceased as soon as Clare was out.

"What's going on?" She inquired.

"The detectives want to get statements; they said they would come here but mostly because the station is swarming with reporters." Jake told them.

"Dad is sending a lawyer from his office and our parents will be with us when we talk to the cops." Adam informed them.

Clare just nodded, she didn't much want to repeat it all but she knew she would have to do it several more times. There was a knock at the door a minute later and the parents came in. Omar was giving the kids instructions about giving statements to the cops, a short time later the lawyer came and a few minutes after that the detectives came in with a uniformed cop and a video camera.

"We'd like to speak with Clare first, in one of the bedrooms." Said the detective.

"That's fine her parents and I will be present all during questioning." The lawyer stipulated.

The detectives nodded and they set up in one of the smaller bedrooms, Clare sat on the end of one of the beds with her mom on one side of the bed and her dad on the other. The lawyer was standing nearby with the detectives speaking to them in a low voice, something about things the doctor had said.

"Where are they?" She asked and everyone looked at her. "Reese," she choked out his name with great difficulty, "and…"

"They are both in the hospital still, they'll be released tomorrow." The detective said.

Her chest felt tight, her breathing started to speed up, she started to tremble and they all looked at her.

"Clare baby what's happening?" Her mother asked in a worried tone.

"A…Adam," she managed feeling ready to pass out.

One of the detectives opened the bedroom door. "Adam." He called out to the room and all talking in the living room stopped.

Adam's face appeared in the door a minute later with a curious and slightly confused look until he saw Clare and then he understood. He went over kneeling in front of her and getting her to calm down.

"What was wrong?" Her father asked.

"A panic attack, she's been getting them a lot since the Terror Twins started stalking her. What set it off?" Adam inquired.

"We just told her that they were being released from the hospital." Said one detective.

Clare still had hold of Adam's hand and squeezed tightly at the words, being released.

"What happens when they get released from the hospital?" Adam questioned.

"They're being arrested of course, their bail will be set and if they can't post bail they'll be taken to Elmwood Juvenile Detention Center until they can post bail or until trial." The detective told them.

"They could be out tomorrow, walking free?!" Clare exclaimed leaping up and squeezing Adam's hand, feeling close to another panic attack.

"Clare breathe, you know we won't let them near you." Adam whispered in her ear. She nodded but didn't feel much better. "If they post bail they'll come for Clare." Adam said.

"If they post bail we'll have Clare in protective custody as well as the rest of you." The detective told them, this did not make Clare feel any better.

"We can push for them being held without bail until trial but even if the judge does set bail it will likely be very high." The lawyer told her.

Even this didn't make her feel better; the only thing that did make her feel better was knowing that Eli, Owen and the others would not leave her side.

"You alright Clare? You want me to stay?" Adam asked her.

"I should be okay now Adam thanks." She said kissing his cheek.

"We're just on the other side of the door if you need us, you just scream and we'll all come running." He told her.

"I know you will." She smiled.

**(ADAM)**

He left the bedroom for the living room again and Eli came over to him with a worried look on his face.

"She's okay the detectives told her that the Terror Twins were getting released from the hospital tomorrow and she almost had a panic attack, I calmed her down. They'll be arrested and the judge will set bail or hold them without bail until trial." Adam told them.

"So what happens if the judge sets bail?" Owen asked.

"They'll be out and we'll all be under police protection. The lawyer said they would push for them to be held without bail and if bail was set it should be high." He told them.

"If they get out and come after her again I'll kill them!" Eli said.

"We all will." Owen affirmed.

"Elijah you can't…" his mom started but he cut her off.

"Mom you have no idea what they did to her, what they put her through if they try and take her again, if they even come near her again nothing in the world will stop me from killing them." Eli said through clenched teeth.

All the parents started talking at once but the room went quiet when there was a knock at the door. Glen answered it and The Bhandari's came in with Jenna, a few minutes later K.C.'s mom came then Owen's parents, Dave and Wesley, Mr. Simpson and just when Adam thought the room couldn't get any fuller there was one more knock. Audra opened the door and Mo came in with his parents and everyone was relieved to see him out of the hospital and walking.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Owen asked.

"Like I was stabbed but I'm glad to be out of the hospital where's Clare?" Mo asked.

"In there with her parents, the lawyer and the cops giving her statement." Eli told him.

Adam got up so Mo could sit in the chair and they waited and waited and waited, it was nearly three hours before the door opened again. Helen emerged first, crying and sort of shaking and Glen went to her, then Randall came out he looked pale and sick and had tear streaks on his face. Then Clare appeared she was crying, Eli and Adam went to her and wrapped her in their arms.

"I'm okay it was just having to tell it all again, from the beginning." She cried into Eli's chest.

"We know it's okay now, we won't let them get you." Eli soothed her as they started walking.

"Look who's here." Adam said when they were next to Mo's chair.

Clare wiped her eyes and looked up, smiling when she saw him, leaving Eli and Adam's arms to hug Mo.

"I'm so glad you're okay I am so sorry they hurt you. I was so wo…" she was starting to ramble and Mo cut her off.

"I'm fine just a few stitches don't worry about it. I'm glad you're alive." He told her hugging her back.

Clare let go of him and went back to Eli and Adam just as the detectives came out.

"We'll stop for lunch and be back to get statements in an hour, we won't get through them all today." The detective said and Adam noticed even the seasoned cops looked pretty sick after hearing Clare's recount.

"Shall we go downstairs for lunch?" Glen suggested.

"I'm not hungry." Helen shook her head.

"Me either." Said Randall.

Clare just shook her head. "I don't really want to leave the room anyway." She said quietly.

"We can order up some pizzas for the kids and the adults can go down and eat, we'll be right downstairs." Suggested Owen's father.

The kids agreed, pizza was ordered and all the parents went downstairs including Clare's.

**(CLARE)**

She didn't eat but she did sit in Eli's lap and enjoy being with all of her friends. The parents came back after about forty five minutes except her dad wasn't with them.

"Where's Dad?" She asked.

"He'll be back in while sweetheart he went to the airport to pick up Darcy." Her mother told her.

"Darcy flew in? Why?" Clare inquired.

"Because you were kidnapped and we didn't know if we'd ever see you again." Peter told her.

The detectives returned and wanted to interview Eli next meaning she had to leave his lap, something she did not want to do but she did. Eli went into the room with his parents and the lawyer. Clare had begun crying almost immediately but from Eli they heard yelling within a few minutes. A while later the front door opened and her dad came back in with Darcy, Clare got up and went to her sister.

"Clare thank god you're okay. I couldn't believe it when the embassy told me you were kidnapped!" Darcy exclaimed throwing her arms around her younger sister.

"Ow." Clare whimpered as Darcy inadvertently touched her badly bruised back and Darcy stepped back with a scared look on her face as the room fell silent. "I'm okay you just hit the bruise." Clare told her.

Darcy nodded slowly taking her sisters hand they sat down again, while Eli was being interviewed Clare, Adam and the rest of the SSS gave Darcy a quick account of the Terror Twins escalating stalking but they stopped at the kidnapping Clare didn't feel like going over it twice in one day or in front of all the adults. After a couple of hours Eli was finally done with his interview and he met Darcy. The detectives asked for Adam next, he didn't yell but Audra did. Adam's statement took another two hours and when he was done the detectives said they were done for the day and would contact the lawyer and the parents to arrange to get statements from the other kids.

"The school will re-open tomorrow although none of you are expected to be there." Mr. Simpson told them.

Clare nodded she hadn't really thought about going back to school. The Terror Twins wouldn't be there but she wouldn't feel safe, she only had one class without any of her SSS or friends but it was history and she'd had that class with Reese. Going back to school, an activity that was so terribly mundane and normal seemed almost impossible. She wasn't normal anymore, life hadn't been normal in a long time and now she couldn't be alone aside from using the washroom and even then she made Eli wait outside the door. The adults started discussing dinner plans and sleeping arrangements and Clare stood up causing everyone to fall silent and look at her.

"I'm tired and I want to shower." She said quietly.

"Of course baby, we'll have dinner sent up for you kids and I think we'll go across the hall now. There are some things the grownups need to discuss." Her dad said and Clare nodded.

Eli got up with her and walked with her to the bedroom and into the washroom and she locked the door behind them. She turned on the water and started taking off her shirt but when she hissed in pain Eli came over and helped. She turned in his arms and put her head on his chest and he held her tight.

"I can't go back to school Eli, they were there. They tried to take from there, what if they get out on bail? They'll come to the sch…" she was silenced by a kiss from Eli.

"You don't have to go back to school, not until you're ready. If they get out on bail we'll kill them, me, Owen, Adam, Drew, K.C. all of us I'm sure. Look at me I swear to you that they will not ever touch you again! I can't keep them out of your head and I wish I could but we can keep them away from you." He told her.

She nodded and wiped away her tears. "Will you get in the shower with me?" She requested.

"Are you sure? I don't want to trigger something." Eli said in a concerned voice.

"We showered together before." She replied starting to undress.

"I know and it was great but that was before you were kidnapped and held captive for two days by two psychopaths." Eli countered.

"It's like when I make you and Adam sleep in the bed. I know it's you two and not them and I feel safer, it helps keep them out of my head in a way. Yesterday I was in the shower alone and I felt Reese if you're in the shower with me then maybe I won't feel Reese. I trust you Eli, I know you won't hurt me, I know you won't try anything, I know you won't even touch me if I don't want you to. I just need to know your there, not just in the room with me but right there." She insisted.

Eli kissed her nose softly and nodded, they both undressed and got in and Clare let the water run over her front.

"How's your back?" Eli asked.

She turned to talk to him, the water hit her bruise and she winced and put her hands on his chest, he caught her arms to support her.

"Tender, it hurts a lot but then it goes sort of numb too." She told him.

"Clare I think you should go back in to have it looked at. Your flesh is the color of most of my clothes." He told her and she laughed a little.

"I can't be in the MRI room alone not for that long and I won't go back to the hospital as long as they're there." She told him.

"They won't be in the hospital after tomorrow, Clare your back shouldn't be that color and I see how hard it is for you to move and how tender it is even at the lightest touch. The doctor said you could have muscle damage Clare or even nerve damage." He pleaded with her.

"It's never going to be the same again is it? I'm never going to be normal again. The thought of going to the hospital to get a test even if I know they aren't there it petrifies me Eli. The thought of going back to school it makes me seize up in fear like I'm going into another panic attack. I'm going to be a nervous wreck for the rest of my life; I'm going to turn into one of those agoraphobic shut ins." She rambled.

He took her in his arms and she didn't pull away, it didn't feel like Reese it felt like Eli. She wasn't scared or disgusted she was comfortable and loved.

"Clare I told you before it won't always be like this, you just got back, it just happened. You have to give it time. I talked to Drew about the PTSD support group, the next meeting is Saturday. The Terror Twins get out tomorrow and they will be arrested and I really think you need to get your back looked at. We will all go with you to the hospital; we will be right outside the room." He assured her.

"I'll get my back looked at but I don't think I can do it tomorrow." She said.

"Okay," Eli nodded, "as long as you get it looked at. You better shower before the water gets cold."

She put her hand on his shoulder and stood on her tiptoes kissing her boyfriend gingerly. "I love you Eli."

"I know," he smiled, "I love you too."

**(ELI)**

He, like the rest of the hotel suite was awoken by Clare screaming again. He and Adam lurched up and put their arms around her; she turned into Eli and put her head on his shoulder. Their bedroom door opened and everyone else came in and to the bed.

"I'm okay, just a nightmare I'm sorry I woke everyone." She apologized.

"We don't care that you woke us up if you scream then we will come running." Owen told her.

"You want to watch movies in the living room again?" Drew offered.

"No I'm alright I can get back to sleep, you should all get back to sleep." She told them.

They left with some reluctance everyone saying goodnight again, most hugging or kissing her. Darcy was the last to leave, closing the door as she left.

"What was the nightmare about?" Adam asked when they were alone again.

"Same as it always is, same as last night. They were out of the hospital and they came for me." She told them.

"We won't let that happen." Eli assured her.

"I know but that doesn't keep the nightmares away." She said.

"Can you really get back to sleep?" Adam asked.

"I think so." She nodded lying down on her side again to face Adam and wrapping Eli's arms around her tightly.

He held her, waiting and listening and eventually he did hear her fall asleep again and he nodded off as well. It was voices in the other room that woke them the next morning, it was adult voices. They all sat up and yawned simultaneously and then they all laughed.

"Sounds like something's going on out there we should go see." Adam said and Eli got up.

"We should probably put on some more clothes first it sounds like there's a lot of adults out there." Clare pointed out.

Adam grabbed some clothes and went into the washroom, Eli got up and pulled on jeans, Clare went to the closet and began undressing she really had no modesty left Adam could walk out of the washroom at any minute and she didn't care at all. She did manage to finish dressing before Adam came out of the washroom but they waited for him before they all went out to the living room.

"What's up?" Eli questioned walking out with his arm around Clare.

"They're being held without bail, it's straight from the hospital to the juvie." Drew told them.

"Thank god." Clare said in a relieved breath sort of collapsing onto Eli happily.

"The cops have cleared the reporters from all our houses we should probably get you home baby." Helen said.

"Why don't you all pack up and we'll go downstairs for breakfast before we leave, I'm sure Clare would appreciate everyone coming to our house to help get her home." Glen said and Clare nodded.

**(CLARE)**

She was in her mother's car sitting in the back between the male misfits, they were driving home. Everyone else was in cars behind them to help get her home; most of the SSS would be spending the night. Her mother parked the car in the drive, she and Glen got out, Adam and Eli opened their doors and everyone else got out but Clare remained in the car, Eli and Adam popped their heads back in the car.

"Don't you want to go in Blue Eyes?" Eli asked.

She bit her lip but nodded, she got out of the car and Eli put his arm around her. The last time she had been home she was kidnapped; Eli, Adam, K.C. and Mo had been attacked. Home should feel safe, she knew the Terror Twins were getting transported to juvie at this very moment, she knew the others were there and she knew the Terror Twins couldn't take her again. Yet with every step her chest got tighter and her breathing quickened, she didn't want it to, she wanted to feel safe at home, she wanted it to be her sanctuary again the way home should be but it just didn't. She heard everyone else getting out of their cars and walking up behind them. She saw her mother unlock the front door and she felt her chest get tighter she reached over and grabbed Adam's hand, he looked over at her.

"You okay?" Adam asked.

She felt Eli look at her and she nodded. She took a deep breath as they went up the first step, she tensed and they looked over at her again.

"Clare?" Eli questioned.

She looked at him and tried to smile but she wasn't sure she was succeeding. They went through the door and into the entry, her breathing was strained now and she felt her heart pounding, she was barely walking now and only moving because the other misfits were pulling her forward. They were headed for her room but the second they got to the steps she completely froze. She broke into tears and starting backing up, she knew Eli and Adam were talking to her but she couldn't hear them. The only thing she saw was Reese at the top of the stairs wiping a blood drenched knife on his shirt and Fitz banging Adam's head into the wall.

In the back of her mind, the rational part of her mind, what was left of it knew they weren't there but it didn't matter. She couldn't be there, Reese and Fitz had been in the house dozens of times, they had come through her window, they had installed cameras and they had taken her from there and no matter how irrational those were the only things she could remember about her childhood home, those memories were all she could see. She broke away from Eli and Adam and turned to run outside but bumped into Drew instead.

"Clare what's wrong?" Drew asked but Clare just shook her head. "She's having a panic attack." Drew stated the obvious.

"Take her outside." Eli instructed.

Drew picked her up and moved her out through all the people coming in, set her down on the steps and the others surrounded her. She was near a panic attack and Drew told everyone to back up and give her some space. Eli and Adam came over sat at her sides and she managed to slow her breathing and heart rate enough to talk.

"I can't…I can't be here…they…they were here…they took me from here…I can't." She choked out between tears and hard breathing.

"What's going?" Her father asked.

"She doesn't want to be here, she's too scared." Drew said.

"They took her from here and it's sending her into a panic attack." Adam told him.

"We'll take her to our house, she can stay there, you kids can camp out in the basement until Clare feels secure in coming home." Audra commanded.

"You guys should take her now, I'll pack a bag for a few days for her and we'll drop it off later." Darcy said.

"Come on we'll go in my car." Owen said coming over and helping her up.

She got in the back between Adam and Eli of course, Drew got in the passenger seat and Owen started driving to the Torres house. She knew some of the others would be along shortly, in fact she heard other cars starting up.

"I can't even go home." She lamented laying her head on Eli's shoulder.

"Clare you went through something traumatic last time you were there. I'm betting that's all you could see when you went through door." Drew said turning in the seat to look back at her.

"How'd you know?" She asked.

"I've been through it remember, it took me months to go back to the street where I got beat up. Hopefully it won't take you months before you can go home but if it does you know you can stay at our house. It won't be easy but you'll get over it and we'll all be here for you every step of the way." Drew assured her.

"But I know they've been arrested I know that you guys won't let them near me again and I still couldn't even go into my own house because all I could think was they had been there. I just…froze, I couldn't move, I got scared the second we pulled into the drive." She bemoaned.

"It doesn't matter Clare the fear takes over. You were kidnapped and raped and other stuff and you were taken from your house, we all understand why you couldn't go back. Stop beating yourself up about it, you won't always be this afraid and on Saturday you'll go with Drew to the PTSD support group." Eli told her.

"Yeah and I'll be by your side the whole time." Drew told her as they pulled up to the Torres house.

They all got out of the car and went into the basement, she sat on the sofa between Eli and Adam, Drew and Owen sat down as well and Drew put on the TV.

"What if I can never go back to that house again?" Clare asked after a minute.

"I'm sure you'll be able to go back to your house eventually." Owen said.

"But what if I can't?" She asked again.

Nobody answered as the rest of the SSS plus Alli, Jenna, Sav, Peter and Bianca came through the basement door.

"Darcy and Jake will be over soon, the adults are staying at your house for a while to speak with the lawyer who's on his way over there." Peter told her.

"Are you okay?" Alli asked going over to sit on the other side of Eli.

"Yeah I feel better now I just couldn't be there." Clare nodded.

"You were taken from there you're parents understand." Jenna said.

"Besides we all fit better into our basement anyway." Adam remarked.

"Yeah and this way if any reporters try to get near you hear they'll have to deal with our mom and all of us." Drew commented and they all laughed a little.

Slowly everyone found a seat; Drew found a movie that was acceptable to all of them. Darcy and Jake came with a bag for Clare and told the others that planned on sleeping over to call their parents so they could bring them a bag. Jake and Darcy decided to sleep at home that night, Peter would sleep at his place, the Bhandari's and Jenna would be going home as would Wesley, Dave and Connor. Owen, Eli, K.C. and Bianca would be staying with her and of course Adam and Drew as it was their house. She warned them all she would probably wake them up again when she had a nightmare but they all said they didn't care. Everyone who was sleeping at home was staying all day. They spent all morning watching movies and she did calm down but she couldn't get the feeling away from her, the beyond petrified feeling from going home, she wondered if she could ever go home again, if it would ever feel safe again. Eli's lips on her cheek broke her from her thoughts and she looked at him.

"We won't let them get near you again." He whispered to her.

"I know." She nodded. _"If only you could keep all the fears away." _She added silently. "I love you Eli." She whispered back laying her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too." He said against her skin.

**Update Soon**


	44. Afraid

**Hello readers so this was supposed to be a lot longer but I'm seeing spots, literally and having other problems it's a combination of things that all decided to act up tonight. Anyway I couldn't even edit this before posting so I apologize if it's truly awful. I wanted to include the game, the support group and some of Terror Twins POV but I can hardly see right now so that's not happening in this chapter. I'll try and make the next chapter extra long to make up for it. **

**Ch. 44 Afraid**

**(ELI)**

He was lying on a makeshift bed in the Torres basement with Clare in his arms while they watched movies with Adam and the others. It was nearly three in the morning and Clare was still awake, he was holding her, Drew was on the sofa above them and Adam was still awake on the other side of Clare holding her hand. Bianca was sleeping on the sofa in the opposite direction as Drew. K.C. was on the other side of Adam in a sleeping bag and Owen was on the other side of Eli in a sleeping bag. Everyone but the misfits had drifted off to sleep sometime after midnight, Clare seemed almost determined to stay awake.

"Blue Eyes you need to sleep." Eli whispered to her.

She shook her head. "No I'll just have a nightmare and wake everyone up." She argued back quietly.

"Nobody cares Clare but you need to sleep." Adam whispered back.

"I'm not tired." She whispered.

Eli looked at her, he could see how tired she looked but she also had a determined mind set.

"None of us are going to leave you side." Eli told her.

"You two go to sleep, I know you're all here and I know you're holding me I just don't want to sleep." She insisted.

Eli sighed and tightened his grip on her; Adam exchanged a look with Eli before looking back at the TV. Despite his best efforts eventually sleep took over and he nodded off. He wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep but he like the rest of the house was awoken by an ear shattering scream from Clare. He jolted awake, Clare was still in his arms but she was thrashing and talking.

"NO! Get away from me! Get off of me Reese!" She was crying.

"Clare wake up it's a nightmare."

"Clare you're safe."

"We have you."

"You're safe they aren't here."

"Clare wake up."

"Clare it's just a dream you're safe."

They all spoke at once, in the same firm but caring tone. Clare gasped her eyes shot open meeting Eli's and then she burst into tears. Turning into Eli and holding him tightly, he rubbed her arm and held her close while Adam began rubbing her back. The basement door opened and the Torres parents came running sown the stairs in bath robes.

"Are you kids okay? What happened?" Audra asked.

"We're okay Mom Clare just had a nightmare." Adam told her.

"Is Clare okay?" Audra asked looking at Clare in Eli's arms.

"Yeah she's just scared, she only slept for," Eli looked at clock, "about two hours." Eli told her.

"Well we would have been up soon anyway so we might as well get ready for work. I know none of you are going to school today will you be alright at the house?" Audra asked.

"We'll be fine, I'm sure the others will be over at some point." Drew told her.

Audra and Omar went back upstairs and everyone turned their attention back to Clare.

"It was a nightmare Clare, they're in jail, they can't hurt anymore. They'll never hurt you again." Eli soothed.

"I know." She nodded into his chest, sniffling a little and wiping the rest of her tears from her face. "It doesn't keep them out of my head or my dreams and I told you I was going to have nightmare and wake you all up."

"It's fine, we all knew you were probably going to have a nightmare and we all still chose to sleep here." K.C. yawned.

"Are you hungry?" Eli asked and she shook her head. "What about going to the doctor today, we'll all be with you." He told her.

She looked thoughtful for a minute and then nodded slowly. "Okay but I still don't know if I can go through an MRI and we're sure the Terror Twins are out of the hospital right?"

"Yeah they got taken to juvie yesterday." Owen told her.

Slowly they all got up and began getting dressed, Clare and Eli were the last to get dressed going into the washroom together both for her peace of mind and so he could help her get her shirt off. When everyone was dressed they went upstairs to eat, all except Clare who just on Eli's lap and sipped at some orange juice. After they ate Owen drove him, Clare, Adam and Drew to the hospital while Bianca and K.C. followed in her car. Now that Clare, Mo and the Terror Twins were out of the hospital all the reporters were gone and they walked right in. The nursing staff recognized Clare right away as well as the others and a nurse led them back to an exam room.

"Hi Clare, what brings you in today?" The doctor asked and she looked back at Eli.

"She's willing to try getting an MRI of her back but she's also not sleeping, she's waking up with nightmares." Eli told the doctor.

"That's understandable after a trauma like the one you suffered. Why don't we start with the MRI, I'll talk with the technician while you change into a gown and I'll be back in a few minutes." The doctor said getting a gown out and handing it to Clare.

The doctor left and Eli helped her off with her shirt and bra and helped her get the gown on. The doctor returned a few minutes later with a wheelchair and the whole group followed her down.

"Clare I'm going to take you into the MRI room now. All your friends will be waiting right here on the other side of the glass here. The MRI machine is open so you'll be able to see them the whole time." The doctor told her and Clare nodded.

Eli kissed her cheek and the doctor wheeled her in. Eli and the others watched as Clare got out of the wheel chair and lay on the stomach on the table and the doctor untied her gown in the back and opened it. The doctor went behind another door and Clare looked at Eli, he smiled at her to assure her he was there. The whole procedure only took a few minutes and the doctor brought her right out again. She was wheeled back to the exam room and she got back on the table with Eli behind her holding her.

"Besides not sleeping how have you been feeling Clare?" The doctor asked.

"Okay I guess, sore, my back hurts and is tender." She said quietly.

"What about panic attacks?" The doctor asked.

"She hasn't passed out from any but she almost had one yesterday when she went home." Adam told him.

"I'm going to prescribe a medication, just keep them with you and take one if you're in a stressful situation that may trigger a panic attack." The doctor said and then there was a knock at the exam room door and it opened.

"The MRI films doctor." A nurse said.

The doctor thanked the nurse and closed the door. He turned on the light box and put up the films, they looked sort of like x-rays.

"I wanted you all to see these; this darkened spot on the MRI is the bruised part of your back. Do you know how many times your back has been bruised in the last few weeks?" The doctor asked.

Eli, Clare and everyone else began mentally back tracking to count the number of times.

"Around eight." Clare said quietly.

"The dark area that you're seeing is a combination of muscle damage and minor internal bleeding. She…"

"Internal bleeding?" Eli asked interrupting the doctor.

"Very minor, a result of those same blood vessels and veins being repeatedly burst and damaged, she may have nerve damage we'll have to run some tests after she heels some. I do see some muscle break down but as long as you don't get that spot bruised again anytime soon then it should be okay. There's no spinal damage or anything like that which is good news. The reason your back is so tender is because that one portion of back was repeatedly injured violently without proper time to heal. It will be tender and sore for a while, when you have healed some more I would like you to come back in for further testing until then take the pain medication if you need to and you can pick up an analgesic cream from a drug store it will help it heal. Do you have any questions?" The doctor asked.

Clare shook her head and looked at Eli and he shook his head. The doctor wrote her a prescription and handed it to Eli and then left the room. They stopped at the pharmacy on the way back to Adam's to fill the prescription and pick up some of the cream. When they got back to Adam's it was barely ten but his phone and Clare's started ringing and soon people were on their way over. They spent the rest of the day in Adam's basement with, what felt to Eli, like everyone they had ever known. Some people stayed all day others for an hour or two, her parents and Glen came over after work and stayed for dinner.

"I want to go to school tomorrow." Clare said suddenly as they went downstairs after dinner.

Everyone stopped on the stairs and looked at her.

"Are you sure Clare?" Adam asked her.

"I have to, I'm scared but I have to face it at some point. I can't go home because they took me from there. I may get to school and seize up in fear again but I have to try." She said in a determined tone.

"I'll go tell Mom and Dad." Drew said.

"I'll talk to Snake when he picks me up." Connor added.

Everyone except Drew who had gone back upstairs continued down to the basement.

**(CLARE)**

"You sure about this Clare?" Owen inquired as he pulled into the school parking lot.

"I have to try just stay close." She said looking at the school.

She tensed up a little and Eli took her hand. She had slept all through the night last night mostly because she had been given sleeping pills. So she was feeling better being fully rested still she was growing increasingly nervous. They had never succeeded in taking her from the school but they had tried plenty of times. She knew the Terror Twins were in juvie, that they couldn't get to her yet it didn't the fear one little bit.

"You know we all will." Drew assured her.

They got out of Owen's SUV and Bianca and K.C. got out of her car. There were a few reporters lingering just outside school grounds, Dave's dad was keeping them back with a couple other officers, plus they seemed to be afraid of Owen and Drew. They got to the front steps, Clare took a deep breath and Eli tightened his arm around her. The closer she got to the school entrance the tighter her chest got, the more her breathing and heart rate sped up. Eli got her inside and sat her on the bench getting one of her pills for panic attacks and gave it to her.

"Clare you're here, Snake I mean Mr. Simpson wants to see you." Connor said coming up to the group with Dave, Alli, Jenna, Jake and Wesley behind him.

"I wasn't sure you were gonna actually show up." Jake said.

"Showing up was the easy part; let's see if I can actually get through the day." Clare said standing up and Eli put his arm around her again.

The whole group followed Clare to Simpson's office but he didn't seem surprised.

"Welcome back Clare, I'm glad you came if at any time you feel like you need to go home, or back to the Torres house I guess, you and as many of the others can leave at any time. All the teachers have been notified also I changed you class schedule a little." Simpson said handing Clare a piece of paper. "Most of your classes remain the same but I changed your math and history class and took you out of Environmental Science. You'll now have History first period with Mrs. White Adam and K.C. are in the class with you. Second period is your free period it's also Eli, Jake, Drew and Owen's free period. You'll now take Math after morning break with Adam, Connor and K.C."

"Thank you Mr. Simpson." Clare smiled.

They left Simpson's office and walked to the misfits lockers; Eli was carrying her book bag and got out her books for her. He didn't want to chance her hurting her bruise even more by carrying her book bag. The group stayed together until everyone had their books and then they walked her to class of course Adam and K.C. stayed with her since it was their class too. Everyone stared at her and while most of the kids she had considered to be friends or acquaintances avoided her like she was a leper people she had never spoken to before would come up and start asking her questions of course Alli, Jenna, Bianca and the SSS would snap at them and they would back off.

"I shouldn't be this scared, I know they aren't coming back to school but everyone that passes the window looks like them for just a second." Clare lamented.

"You want another pill?" K.C. offered.

"No I'm not about to have a panic attack, that other one clamed me down but I still don't know how long I can stay." Clare confessed.

"If you want to go back to my house just say the word." Adam told her.

"Hey Clare, you're back gosh I didn't think you'd be back so soon. The news is running all kinds of stories were you really in a cabin in the woods? What did they do to you?" A girl named Violet asked sitting near them.

"Violet leave her alone." K.C. said in a firm tone.

"I was just…" Violet started but a hard look from Adam shut her up and she looked back at the front of the room.

When the teacher came in she gave Clare an interesting look and small sympathetic smile but didn't say anything to her. She made it through class okay which Clare attributed greatly to the prescription from the doctor. When class was over Eli, Drew, Owen and Jake were waiting.

"You want to go outside? Or the library?" Jake asked.

Clare shook her head she most certainly didn't want to go to the library; she had spent too much time there with Reese and outside felt too exposed.

"Why don't we go to the auditorium?" Eli suggested.

She nodded so they walked to the auditorium where everything was set up for the play.

"Oh Eli the play, isn't it supposed to open in a couple of weeks? You've missed so much rehearsal time an…" Eli cut her off with a kiss.

"We can delay the opening of the play, it's fine. No one's worried about the play, everyone's been focused on you." Eli told her.

"But I'm fine now." She said and all the boys gave her the same look. "Okay so not fine but I'm not being held hostage in a cabin anymore."

"How about we get actually get you to fine before we worry about the play." Eli said.

"Eli you guys can't put your lives on hold for me. I'm already making you all sleep in Adam's basement because I can't go home. You can't…" he cut her off with a kiss again.

"We're not putting our lives on hold just the play." Eli told her.

She looked at Drew and Owen. "What about your game tomorrow night? Mo is back at school but he can't play the rest of the season and you guys missed almost a week of practices and…"

"Clare!" Owen said loudly and she looked at him. "Me, Drew and K.C. have been playing football for a long time. We can miss a week of practices and still play in the game. Stop worrying will you?" He said in a stern voice.

"Do you want to come to the game tomorrow?" Drew asked.

"Of course I do." She smiled. "If everyone else will come with me." She added cautiously.

"You know Adam and I will go. I'm sure Alli, Jenna, Bianca, Dave, Wesley and possibly even Jake will come with you if you ask them." Eli told her looking at Jake.

"I'll come and so will Katie." Jake nodded.

"So will Tristan and his friends." Owen said.

She smiled and sat back against Eli until the bell rang and they walked her to Civics class where Dave, Wes and Alli were waiting. She kissed Eli before he left her and sat at her desk. She saw people looking at her; saw the questions on their minds so she looked away, out the window to the tree line, where she saw Fitz twirling his knife! She knew he wasn't there but it didn't stop the fear, she shut her eyes tight swallowing hard to hold back the tears. She started breathing fast her heart beating out of her chest and she was shaking.

"He isn't there, he isn't there." She whispered to herself.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, gasped and opened her eyes to see Alli looking at her.

"Are you okay?" Alli asked.

The bell must have rung because the whole class was looking at her including Miss Cosnell.

"Clare do you need to go to the nurse?" Miss Cosnell asked.

"_No if I leave to go to the nurse Reese will be waiting for me. He's always in the hall he always knows. No he's in jail he can't get you but he's smart he could bre…"_

"Clare?" Wesley said.

She looked at him and realized she hadn't answered and everyone was still staring at her. She couldn't seem to make words and she realized she was having a panic attack, apparently so did Alli.

"She's having a panic attack; we need Adam or her pills or…help me get her out to the hall." Alli commanded.

Dave and Wesley helped her stand and they went out to the hall, Alli was fishing through her purse and found her pills.

"She can only take one very eight hours." Wesley said.

"I'm okay," she said forcing herself to slow her breathing.

"Okay as in you want to go back to class or okay as in you want me to call Eli so they can take you to Adam's house?" Alli asked.

"I…think I better go back to Adam's house." She said in a defeated tone.

"I'll get your backpack and explain it to Miss Cosnell; we'll take you to Simpson's office." Dave said and then went in the class room.

"I really am going to become one of those shut ins." Clare lamented.

"At least you made it in the school, that's better than your house." Alli said trying to sound cheery.

"Barely I made it through one class." Clare replied.

Dave came out of the class with her backpack and they walked her to Simpson's office.

**(ADAM)**

"Will the SSS and Miss DeSousa please come to my office?" Mr. Simpson announced over the speaker.

"_Uh oh Clare!" _Adam thought as he grabbed his books and bag leapt up. He ran out to the hall nearly bumping into his brother and Mo.

They reached Simpson's office with the others and Jenna who technically hadn't been called but no one cared. Along with Clare in Simpson's office was Alli, Dave and Wes.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Eli asked going to her side.

"I'm okay I just can't be here, I thought I saw Fitz in the trees and I tried telling myself he wasn't there but…then Miss Cosnell asked if I wanted to go to the nurse but I was afraid Reese would be waiting and…" She was starting ramble and Eli put his finger to her lips to silence her.

"She started to have a panic attack in class; she wants to go back to Adam's." Alli said.

"She hasn't completely come out of the panic attack." Adam said looking her over.

"She can't have any more of her medication for the attacks it says once every eight hours." Wes told them.

"You can all take her or some of you." Simpson said.

"What do you want Clare?" Adam asked although he was fairly certain he knew the answer.

"You and Eli of course, and Owen and Drew, Mo, Jake, K.C. and Bianca and Co…" Eli silenced her again.

"So all of us." Eli said.

She bit her lip and nodded.

"I'll notify your teachers." Simpson said.

An hour later the lot of them including Dave, Wes, Alli and Jenna and Darcy whom they had called while driving, were at his house in his basement. The TV was on but no one was watching mostly they were trying to cheer up Clare and assure her that she would not always be this scared.

"I don't think I can go back tomorrow." She said in a sad voice.

"Then we'll all stay here." Drew shrugged, Adam knew his brother had no problem missing school.

"But your game you…" Clare started when Owen cut her off.

"We'll go to the game we just won't go to school for the day. The teachers all know, everyone understands no one expected you to be back at school yet anyway." Owen assured her.

They spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies and Clare spent most of the time in Eli's arms. Adam was worried, he hoped the support group on Saturday would help her because she couldn't live the rest of her life in fear.

**I hope that wasn't awful again sorry for the short chapter, I'll make the next one extra long to make up for it. Update soon**


	45. Drowned

**Ch. 45 Drowned**

**(CLARE)**

She woke up screaming again, waking the whole house again. She'd fallen asleep after midnight while watching movies with everyone that was staying at the Torres house. She'd only been asleep a couple of hours before having the nightmare, same nightmare as always they escaped and took her back.

"I'm okay it was just a dream. I'm sorry I woke you up." She apologized.

"It's fine we knew there was a chance that you would. It's no big deal." K.C. told her.

"You kids okay?" Audra asked opening the door.

"We're fine Mom, Clare just had a nightmare." Adam told her.

"Okay you kids get back to sleep, even if you're not going to school tomorrow you will have school work to do." Audra told them closing the basement door again.

"Can you get back to sleep Blue Eyes?" Eli asked kissing her cheek.

She shook her head, propping her pillow up against the sofa.

"I'll put in another movie." Drew yawned getting up.

Drew put in another movie and lay back down, one by one the others fell asleep again. Eventually Clare fell back to sleep as well but not until nearly dawn. When she woke up she heard noises coming from upstairs, it was late in the morning and by the noises she figured they must be eating breakfast. She also heard the shower in the basement washroom going so knew someone was in there. She got out of the bed, stretching with a yawn, she still felt tired and she rubbed her eyes. She went to the sliding glass door and pulled the curtain open, the sun streamed into the basement and for just a second she saw Reese on the other side of the glass. She caught her breath in her throat and shut her eyes tight.

"_He's not there; he's in jail he's not there."_

She opened her eyes again to see a shadowed face reflected in the glass, she gasped feeling tears at her eyes and her body began trembling.

"Clare it's just me." Drew said putting his hand on her shoulder. She turned to face the olive skinned blue eyed boy, assured that it was indeed him and not Reese or Fitz she threw her arms around his neck. "It's okay Clare it's just me." He assured her rubbing her back lightly.

"When am I going to stop seeing them everywhere? They're in jail and I'm still a nervous wreck all the time." She lamented releasing Drew.

He let go of her and took her to the sofa sitting down with his arm around her back. "I don't know Clare, it's different for everybody. I still see them every so often, the guys that beat me up. It feels like it'll never stop right now because it just happened. You keep apologizing and acting like you should be fine and dandy now that they're in jail. You were kidnapped, raped, tortured for two days and stalked before that anyone would still be traumatized Clare, anyone would be a nervous wreck. They're in jail but it doesn't make what happened go away. It will get better though, I promise." Drew assured her.

"Everything okay?" Eli asked coming out of the washroom with his hair still wet from the shower.

"Yeah she just thought she saw them again. I'm going to go finish my breakfast." Drew said getting up.

Eli took Drew's place and she put her head on his shoulder as she heard Drew going up stairs.

"Drew's right you know it'll get better. It's only been a few days give it time. We all know you went through something beyond terrible, no one expects you to be just fine again because they're in jail." Eli told her kissing her head lightly.

"I know." She smiled a little.

"Why don't we get dressed and go upstairs to eat." Eli suggested.

"Okay," she nodded, "I love you Eli."

"I love you too." He smiled and then kissed her softly.

**(REESE)**

"Mr. Delancey I'm Steven Sobel I'm the attorney for you and Mr. Fitzgereald. Your father has declined to be present during your deposition. I need your account of what happened do you understand?"

He looked at the attorney and smiled. "Where's Fitzy?" Reese asked.

"Mr. Fitzgerald is still in his cell they are keeping you separated you won't be allowed to see each other and you'll be transferred to different facilities." Steven told him.

"Where's Clare?" Reese asked taking a wheezing breath as his broken ribs still hurt like hell and made it hard to breathe.

"Neither you or Mr. Fitzgerald is allowed to see or have any contact with Miss Edwards. You both have restraining orders and orders of protection against you." Steven informed him.

"Mere pieces of paper and Clare loves us." Reese replied.

"You're saying Miss Edwards loves you and Mr. Fitzgerald?" Steven inquired.

"Yes she loves us, they confused her." Reese said getting annoyed.

"Who did?" Questioned Steven.

"HER FUCKING GOTH BOYFRIEND AND HER FUCKING GUARDS! LOOK WHAT THOSE FUCKING JOCK ASSHOLES DID TO ME! LOOK AT WHAT THEY DID TO MY FACE!" Reese yelled at him while slamming his fist on the desk.

"Mr. Delancey please calm down, I'm here to help you. You say that Miss Edwards loves you. Please start from the beginning I need everything in your words so that we can start building you a defense." The attorney told him.

"I want to see Clare." Reese demanded.

"I just told you that you can't see or have any contact with Miss Edwards. You have…"

Reese cut him off, he was tired of this. "Figure out a way because I will not say a word until I see Clare." Reese stipulated then got up and banged on the door. "Guard get me out of here!" He called through the door.

The door opened the guard put Reese's cuffs back on to take him back to his cell.

**(FITZ)**

"Who the fuck are you? Where's Reese?" He asked when the guard brought him into a little room with a table and two chairs.

In one of the chairs was an older guy in his forties, with dark balding hair and a cheap suit.

"I'm Steven Sobel, I'm the attorney for you and Mr. Delancey please have a seat I need you to tell me everything from the beginning, your parents have declined to be present for this. Mr. Delancey is refusing to talk currently." Steven told him.

"Who the fuck is Mr. Delancey?" Fitz inquired.

"Reese." Steven told him.

"No shit is that his last name? Why isn't he talking?" Fitz asked.

"He says he won't talk until he sees Miss Edwards." Steven informed him.

"That sounds good I want to see Clare too. She should see what those football fuckers did to us. I bet she'd be real sorry when she sees us, I bet she misses us." Fitz smiled, the act of smiling hurt his battered face but the thought of touching Clare again was so pleasing that it made him hard.

Remembering how awesome it felt when she was giving him a blow job, how good she tasted and the lovely sounds she made when the whip hit her skin. He got so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize the attorney was still talking until the guy touched his arm and Fitz was brought back to dismal reality.

"As I told Mr. Delancey there is a restraining order and an order of protection against both of you. You cannot see or have any contact with Miss Edwards." Steven said.

"That's fucking bullshit! She wants to be with us, she loves us." Fitz told him.

"There are other witnesses that testify that you and Mr. Delancey forcefully kidnapped her from her house." Steven told him.

"We were getting her away from Emo boy, the tranny and those other fuckers. She didn't want to be with them she told us so. We were rescuing her and if fucking Bianca hadn't remembered that cabin we would have lived happily ever after like a fucking fairytale. If Reese gets to see Clare then I get to see her too, she loves us both you know." Fitz informed him.

"Mr. Fitzgerald I…"

Fitz interrupted him. "Call me Fitz, everybody does."

"Fine Fitz I need you to tell me what happened from the beginning. How long have you known Miss Edwards?" Steven asked.

"I don't know three years I guess, I met her when she was in grade nine. She wasn't as hot then, cute though but she didn't get her boobs until grade ten." Fitz said.

The guard just sort of stared at him. "Okay I think this will work better if I just get statements from you both without me in the room and then I'll work with those for your depositions. GUARD!" Steve yelled and the door opened. "Take him back to his cell, I'll arrange with the warden to have them do video recorded statements." Steven said.

The guard nodded and put the cuffs back on Fitz and started taking him back to his cell.

"Why can't I see Reese?" Fitz asked.

"The warden thinks it's better if you two are kept apart." The guard said.

"That's fucking stupid!"

**(CLARE)**

"We'll be on the field but everyone else will be with you and the Terror Twins are in juvie, they can't get you." Owen told her when they all arrived at DeGrassi for the game.

She nodded and gave him a smile, an effort on her part to assure him she would be fine. She wanted to be fine, she wished she could be fine but she didn't even remember what fine felt like anymore. Owen, Drew, Connor and Mo walked away to the locker room and everyone else began walking to the bleachers. Mo couldn't play of course as he was still recovering from surgery but he was going to watch from the bleachers with the others.

The bleachers and school yard were crowded with people and even a few reporters but Officer Turner and other officers were keeping the reporters away. She felt like everyone was looking at her, watching her and she tightened her grip on Eli's hand. He kissed her temple and held her a little tighter. She heard the whispers of everybody, she felt all the eyes on her and then she thought that among the voices she heard the Terror Twins. She started looking around trying to pinpoint their voices but voices were echoing off everything and she couldn't. Then looking around everyone's faces changed, everyone that looked at her suddenly became Reese or Fitz. She stopped walking and turned to Eli, hiding her face on his chest.

"Clare what's wrong?" Adam asked.

"Adam get her meds from her purse, she's going into a panic attack." Eli instructed.

Adam took her purse and she heard him digging around in it and then heard him pull out the bottle. "Clare here." Adam said taking her shoulder and turning her a little.

She took the pill from Adam's hand and someone handed her a bottle of water. She swallowed it and gave the water bottle to Adam, then took a deep breath. The faces were normal again and while there was still whispering and voices she no longer heard the Terror Twins.

"I'm okay, I'm sorry I'm okay. Let's go find the others and sit down." She insisted.

She let go of Eli a little so they could keep walking, Adam took her hand and she squeezed it. Alli and the others were waiting on the bleachers; the whole group took up nearly two rows. They sat down in the first row and Eli kept his arm around her the whole time. Alli was talking about something, on the other side of Adam and Tristan was rapidly talking with Maya about something else. Most of the others were quietly talking amongst themselves while they waited. Clare sat silently in Eli's arms wishing she didn't feel so crazy.

The music started and the power squad began cheering and the team came out to the field. Her feelings of insanity and anxiety wafted away and were replaced by excitement for the game. She was able to immediately pick out her friends and shouted their names loudly. She concentrated on the moment at hand, on the game and the action of it, the excitement of watching her friends. For a short time, as long as the game was going, she felt mostly normal. She still had pain in places form her injuries, mostly the bruise on her back but aside from the pain to remind her of what had transpired it had left her mind. She even forgot to be scared, it wasn't so much that she was no longer afraid, the fear was still there but for that time it simply wasn't prevalent. She even left Eli's arms to jump up and cheer when Drew scored a touchdown. At half time, when the team disappeared into the locker room again, the excitement of the game left her and the fear came back.

"You want something to eat?" Eli asked her.

"I'm not that hungry." She shook her head.

"We'll get you guys some food anyway." Dave said.

Half the group left to get food and the other half stayed with Clare for her comfort.

"You seemed to be doing pretty good while they were playing." Eli said.

"I got caught up in the excitement of the game and I don't know just kind of forgot to be afraid. Does that sound weird? Do you think I'm crazy yet?" She asked.

"No I don't think that's weird and no you're not crazy." Eli assured her kissing her tenderly.

The others came back and Alli handed them a tray with hot dogs and popcorn and Dave gave them a large soda. She really didn't feel hungry but she did nibble on the popcorn a little. The second half started and the fear was replaced by excitement and she let herself get lost in the game once again. DeGrassi won and the bleachers erupted into cheers. Clare got up and taking Eli and Adam by the hand went out to the field, the others followed.

"You guys won you'll be going to the championships now!" She said happily when they reached the field and her friends.

"Yeah hopefully Mo will be better enough to play by then." Owen said.

"We saw you cheering during the game." K.C. smiled.

"Yeah the game is exciting and I sort of forgot everything else while watching you." Clare told them.

"We have to go shower and change the teams going to celebrate, you wanna come?" Owen offered.

"Uh sure." Clare nodded apprehensively.

"If it's too much we can always leave." Eli assured her.

"We're going to Little Miss Steaks; you guys can head over there now. They reserved the whole restaurant for the team but they'll let you guys in." Owen told them.

"We'll see you guys in a bit." Clare said.

She rode over in Bianca's car with Eli and Adam in the backset and Darcy in the passenger seat. They arrived at Little Miss Steaks at were let in, the others ordered food but Clare still wasn't hungry. It wasn't long before the power squad arrived and shortly after them came the team. Drew, Owen, K.C. and Connor came and sat near her, well as near as they could get with everyone else by her. People started eating and there was lots of excited talking. Clare mostly sat with Eli's arms around her but she knew everybody there and none of them started to look or sounds like Reese or Fitz at any point. She happily hung out, quietly but protected and without feeling quite as anxious and afraid as usual. When it was close to midnight the manager told them they had to leave by midnight.

"I'm gonna go to the washroom." Clare said getting up and kissing Eli's cheek.

"I'll go with you," said Jenna.

"Me too," Bianca added.

"Wait for me." Said Alli.

"Why do girls always go in packs?" Drew asked.

"So we can talk about you guys of course." Bianca said sardonically.

The girls walked to the washroom, Clare finished first and washed her hands. Then she heard noises outside, lots of noises. There was one small window with clouded glass in the washroom it looked out to the back but Clare wasn't sure it opened.

"You guys hear that?" She asked.

"The noises outside?" Alli inquired coming to wash her hands.

"I can't get this window open to see out." Clare told them.

"Clare stop, you're going to break the glass and cut yourself." Bianca scolded as she washed her hands.

"It's probably kids from school." Jenna said tearing off a paper towel.

"Let's go find out." Bianca insisted taking Clare's hand and the girls left the washroom for the front of the restaurant. "Stay here I'll go peak out the door." Bianca instructed.

Clare leaned against the bar with Alli while Bianca and Jenna went to the door and looked out. Suddenly there were bright flashes and lots of very loud talking, Bianca quickly closed the door.

"God they're everywhere." Alli exclaimed.

"GUYS!" Bianca yelled loudly.

Most of the people kept talking but the SSS and Darcy all got up and came over.

"What's up?" Asked Owen.

"There's reporters outside." Clare said.

"Stay here." Drew told her.

She nodded as Eli and Adam put their arms around her, Alli, Darcy, Jenna, Tris, Tori, Maya and Wesley stayed by her side as well. The rest went outside with the rest of the football team following.

"HEY GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! NO FUCKING INTERVIEWS!" Owen yelled.

"BACK THE FUCK OFF!" Drew yelled.

The reporters were asking the others questions and the SSS and football team were rapidly getting angry, then either one of them said something Owen didn't like or he simply lost patience because he pulled back and punched one of the reporters so hard that he fell to the ground.

"Get them back in here before somebody gets arrested." Clare commanded to the others although she had actually enjoyed seeing Owen punch the reporter.

"GUYS!" Eli yelled.

"DREW! OWEN! K.C.!" Adam called.

Finally the others stopped and came back inside; Owen closed and barricaded the door.

"Is there another way out of here?" Eli asked.

"Out the back but there's reporters out there too, we called the cops they're on their way." Said one of the employees.

"They want me to make a speech, to hold a press conference and what be some poster child for kidnapping. I'm not ready for that, I don't want that." Clare bemoaned as Eli put his arm around her.

"You don't have to be, you don't have to talk to them! Not now, not ever!" Jake said angrily.

"It's only been a few days I can't believe they won't give you some time." Darcy remarked.

Almost everyone else was griping about the reporters while Clare put her head on Eli's chest. Soon she heard sirens in the distance and she knew the cops were on their way. Then she heard more sounds from outside, sounds of the cops getting the reporters to leave. A minute later someone knocked on the front door and yelled through that it was an officer and it was safe to come out. The football team went out first and when they said it was safe Clare went out in Eli's arms. She said a quick goodbye to everyone that wasn't staying at Adam's and then got into Owen's SUV to get to Adam's.

"I'm tired." She yawned when they went in through the basement door.

"That's good, come on we'll go into the washroom and I'll help you get your shirt off." Eli said.

"You can just help me get it off here." She shrugged.

"Yeah 'cause I want all of them to see you topless, come on." Eli said taking her by the hand and pulling her to the washroom. "You know I miss when you had some modesty."

He helped her get her shirt off and then retrieved her pajamas for her. She got ready for bed and laid down in what had been her bed the last few nights. Eli got ready for bed quickly and came to lie down with her. She was asleep before the others had even finished getting ready for bed.

**(DREW)**

"We'll be right across the street at the diner. Just remember the Terror Twins are in prison and can't get you." Eli reminded his girlfriend.

"Drew will keep you safe, you'll be fine." Adam assured her.

"Of course I will." Drew said putting his arm around Clare's shoulders.

"I know he will just don't leave the diner." Clare requested.

"You know we won't leave. You guys should get going." K.C. told her.

She kissed Eli quickly and then turned with Drew so they could walk to the community center where the support group was held. She had slept most of the night but woken up screaming again very early in the morning. This time his parents didn't even bother coming downstairs. Still she'd been in fairly good spirits this morning and even eaten a decent breakfast. The closer they got to the community center the more nervous Clare seemed to get. When they neared the door to the room she had all but frozen. Drew looked at her and saw the beginning signs of a panic attack.

"Clare look at me, deep breaths okay. Everyone in there is really nice and they've all been through something traumatic. They're not going to hurt to you. You know I won't let anyone hurt you." He told her.

She nodded and took a few deep breaths and Drew opened the door, the group hadn't started yet, everyone was sitting in the circle of chairs making small talk but when they came in everyone stopped and looked at them.

"Everyone's staring." She whispered to him as she clung to the back of his shirt.

"You've been all over the news, everyone knows who you are." Drew told her walking her forward.

They went to the only two empty chairs in the circle, all the chairs were about a foot apart but Clare looked apprehensive. Drew sat down but Clare stood behind him, she seemed uncomfortable with this and when she looked ready to sit in Drew's lap he pulled the other chair next to his and she sat down.

"Let's begin my name is Mary and you're Clare of course welcome to the group. Everything you say here is confidential and this is a safe environment. Who would like to start?" Mary asked.

A boy raised his hand. "I'm Jesse, it'll be four months on Monday since I was mugged and almost killed. I still can't walk past that street and I still think every shadowy figure and guy wearing a black hoodie is going to hurt me." The boy said and Clare looked at Drew as it was very much like what happened to him. "I've finally stopped dreaming about it though. I went through a whole week sleeping through the night and actually had normal dreams again. Ones that made no sense at all but they were kind of happy again; I really hope they stay that way."

"That's good Jesse that's real progress." Mary said.

"Four months!" Clare said in an astonished whisper.

"Did you want to say something Clare?" Mary asked.

She bit her lip and looked at Drew; he took her hand and squeezed it encouraging her to speak up.

"It's okay." Drew said.

"I uh…I've been having nightmares, every night unless I was drugged. Really awful ones and I wake up screaming. Jesse said it's been four months and he just stopped having nightmares. Four months seems like a long time to go without much sleep. Actually I was having nightmares before, I even had one in the cabin. Have you ever woken up from a nightmare only to be in a nightmare?" She was getting agitated her breathing speeding up, her hand that he was holding was beginning to shake and he could see tears at her eyes.

"Clare it's okay your safe, relax. Deep breaths." Drew reminded her and she nodded and took a few deep breaths.

"Nightmares after a trauma or traumatic event are very common Clare, almost everyone has them. How long you have them and how intense they are depends on the person and the trauma suffered. Is there more you'd like to share?" Mary asked.

Clare shook her head and someone else started talking. For the next hour a few other people talked and Clare listened. She didn't talk again but she did seem to be taking it in. Drew even thought he saw a sense of comfort come across her face a few times. No one had gone through anything like what Clare went through; the closest was a girl, Daisy who had been raped after a break in at her house. Still it seemed to be helping for her to hear. When it was over he put his arm around her shoulders again and they started walking out of the center.

"I want to come back next week." She said as they left the center. "I may even talk again." She smiled a little.

"You did really good, I'll be here with you every week and I'm pretty sure all or at least most of them will be waiting for us every week." Drew said pointing to the diner and their friends.

She smiled and they walked into the diner, he let go of her so she could go to Eli and she sat on his lap.

"How was it?" Eli asked.

"Kind of depressing but also good, it did help to hear that they were going through some of the stuff I'm going through. That it's…normal." She told them.

"She talked a little but mostly listened. I didn't talk much my first time either." Drew said.

Eli smiled and kissed her cheek, Clare seemed to be a little more relaxed and a little less nervous. She even starting eating Adam's fries and was laughing at Dave's jokes.

**(CLARE)**

"Where to now?" Eli asked when they had finished lunch at the diner.

"I want to go home, my home." She told them.

"Are you sure?" Adam inquired.

"I have to try. I can't sleep in your basement forever. I made it through a morning at school. I don't think I'll be able to stay for a morning or even an hour but baby steps right? I have to go back, go through my front door and at least know that I can be in the house for a few minutes." Clare told them with conviction.

"Okay let's go to your house then." Owen said.

They all get up and into different cars, Clare rode in Owen's SUV and they arrived at her house a few minutes later. She took a deep breath and slid out of the backseat behind Adam, her parents were at the Torres house and Jake and Darcy were with them so no one was home. She had her arm interlinked with Eli's and was gripping his hand. Jake unlocked the door and he and Darcy went inside. Clare took a deep breath and started up the steps. Her house was no longer a safe haven, it was cauldron of bad memories and ghosts but she needed it to be a safe haven again. Adam put his hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her inside.

"They aren't here Clare, it's just us you're safe." Eli whispered to her and she nodded.

She went through the entry and up the steps, the memories flooded back and she began to see them on the steps just as they were when they took her. She shut her eyes tight and turned to Eli a little. "They aren't there, they aren't there." She said quietly.

Everyone else was very silent but she knew they were there. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes again, the visions were gone and she exhaled in relief. She continued up the stairs slowly Eli at her side and Adam behind her. She stopped just a couple of steps up when they came to the spot she had been standing with Adam when Reese and Fitz slammed him to the wall and drugged her to take her.

"They aren't here Clare and I'm fine." Adam told her.

"I know." She whispered back.

"You want to continue?" Eli asked.

She nodded; she shut her eyes and made it to the top of the stairs. She opened her eyes and looked directly in her room. The memories hit her like a tidal wave and she suddenly felt drowned in anxiety and fear; she'd spent more time with them in her room than anywhere, submitting to them the first time. Them sneaking in before and afterward, her room just seemed like a sea of painful memories and ghosts. Her chest became tight; her breathing sped up, her body shaking. She shut her eyes tight as the tears started coming and turned to Eli putting her head on his chest.

"I want to go back to Adam's now." She demanded.

"Okay, we're going right now." He assured her.

Eli tried move but she was in full on panic attack mode with all the memories and she couldn't walk.

"She's having a panic attack just pick her up and take her outside." Adam told him.

Eli scooped her up and went down the stairs with her. She felt the breeze on her face and knew they had made it outside and then she was in the backseat of Owen's car. As soon as she was in Owen's car she calmed down, she had nearly calmed down completely by the time they were driving to Adam's.

**Update Soon and this story will be drawing to a close fairly soon, there's still another few chapters but it's coming to end. Not sure which story I'll be starting next but I will let you know.**


	46. Few Minutes of Silence

**Ch. 46 Few Minutes of Silence**

**(CLARE)**

"You got all the way up the stairs this time." Adam encouraged as they drove back to his house.

"We can keep going back." Eli said.

"It won't matter all I could see was them. I spent so much time in my room with them, hiding the fact I was submitting. All I could see was all the time I spent with them it's all I'm ever going to see." She bemoaned laying her head on Eli's shoulder.

"No it won't be Clare, it'll get better but it's going to take time. Until you can go home you can stay at our house. If it takes a week or six months it doesn't matter, you know you can stay with us." Drew said from the front seat.

"With all of us camping out in the basement? You two will want to sleep in your own beds eventually and everyone else will want to go home before long." She argued.

"I want to be where ever you are." Eli told her kissing her cheek.

"I don't mind sleeping in the basement." Adam assured her.

"Neither do I and my parents don't care how long I'm gone." Owen added.

"Neither does Bianca's aunt and the others don't sleep over every night so you see it's fine." Drew insisted.

She nodded and took Eli's hand, she appreciated the comfort from her friends but she still felt like she was intruding at the Torres house despite the whole family's insistence that she was welcome. She felt like she was burdening the others to stay with her because of an irrational fear. She felt displaced, from her home by fear and from her own body and mind in a way. When they arrived back at the Torres house her mom's car was still there as was Nick's. She left the car, holding Eli's hand and followed Drew and Adam to the door when they entered the grownups talking ceased and the room fell silent. Clare's instinct told her something was wrong, she let go of Eli and pushed her way between Drew and Adam to look at the adults.

"What's wrong?" She asked. The adults remained silent and exchanged a look, Clare was getting anxious. "What's wrong?" She repeated the question in a harsher and determined tone.

"Reese and Fitz are refusing to talk, at all. It's delaying the trial; they'll still be held in juvenile hall but if they won't talk for a deposition or arraignment the trial could be delayed for years." Nick told her.

"Why are they refusing to talk are they claiming innocence?" Adam inquired.

"Well yes but they refuse to say anything unless Clare comes to see them." Nick informed them.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Eli exclaimed.

"Not happening!" Adam stated.

The others were saying things of similar account but Clare barely heard them. After Nick told her that the Terror Twins wanted to see her everything and everyone else felt like it got far away. Clare suddenly felt isolated and the room got dark, voices became distant and fuzzy. Her chest got tight; her breathing became strained and then stopped all together, her mind filled with the reasons they could want to see her and what could happen if she did. Their maniacal faces, with malevolent eyes and sadistic smiles were the last things her minds eye saw before she dropped into the oddly serene peace of unconsciousness.

Her eyes blinked open, her forehead felt cold, her hands were being held and a crowd of faces hovered over her. Among them Eli's worried emerald eyes gazed into hers. Her head felt fuzzy, her stomach was doing flip flops and breathing was somewhat difficult although that could be the position she was lying in on the sofa.

"What happened?" She asked as her head tried to recall.

"You passed out baby." Her mother's relieved yet worried voice told her.

"You had a very bad and very quick panic attack and dropped to the floor like a dead weight before any of us could catch you." Adam told her, his tone was worried, relieved and apologetic all at once.

Clare took her hand from her mothers, slowly and weakly bringing it to her forehead to feel a cold wet piece of cloth. Owen or possibly Drew, which ever boy with short dark hair was standing behind the sofa near her head took the cloth away and she smiled a little.

"How long was I out?" She asked.

"A couple of minutes, we were getting ready to take you to the hospital." Darcy told her.

"No I don't need to go to the hospital. I still feel light headed though." She said.

"Drew get her some water, why don't you kids go downstairs and watch movies or something so Clare can rest." Audra instructed.

Clare tried to sit up but she felt like a weight was on her and she couldn't move, the little bit of movement heart her back. Eli and Adam looked at her with worried faces, each taking an arm pulled her up and she sucked in a painful breath. Once she was sitting Eli picked her up and carried her down to the basement, laying her on the sofa and sitting behind her so she could lean against him. Adam sat at her feet and Drew brought her a bottle of water. The others found seats and Drew put on a movie they could all watch. Her breathing was still a bit strained but the others didn't seem to notice. The way her back hurt she figured she must have hit her back when she fainted and knocked the wind out of her, which would also explain the ill feeling in her stomach.

"There's food upstairs for anyone who is hungry." Her mom told them from the top of the steps when the movie was almost over.

"You want some dinner Blue Eyes?" Eli asked in a soft voice.

"I'm not hungry." She shook her head.

"Stay with her and I'll get us some food," Adam said standing up with the others.

"Eli why did I pass out? What brought on the panic attack?" She asked.

"You don't remember?" He questioned in a concerned tone.

"We had just gotten back from my house; you, Adam, Drew and Owen were trying to make me feel better about staying in Adam's basement forever." She told him.

"Nick told us that the Terror Twins aren't talking unless they can see you." Eli told her in a quiet voice.

Clare tensed at the thought of ever seeing them again. After everything they had done to her, everything they had put her through, everything she had submitted to in order to stay alive the thought of ever seeing them again was beyond petrifying. She saw them enough in her mind to keep her frightened and scared all the time, to see them in person, to be physically in their presence again was something she simply could not stomach.

"I can't," she shook her head as tears came to the corner of her eyes, "I can't see them. I won't! Never again Eli I can't!"

"You won't we don't want you to see them again either and no one can make you." He assured her kissing her head.

The others came back downstairs with plates of food, Adam handing one to Eli. The others ate while they watched another movie and Clare began to find herself getting tired. Soon she drifted to sleep against Eli's arm. She awoke sometime later with a sharp gasp as she sat up. The basement was dark now, the TV off but she could make out the others sleeping around her. Eli was on the sofa, lying opposite her he must have moved after she fell asleep. She stood up slowly, making her way past the sleeping boys and Bianca. Even in the dark and through her pain it didn't escape her attention that Bianca was sleeping with Drew's arm around her and Clare smiled a little, if they weren't already they would be a couple again soon. She went into the washroom closing the door before turning on the light and finding her pain pills. She went back out to the sofa and found her water to take the pills. No longer tired she leaned back on the sofa and then hissed when her bruised back hit upon even the soft cushion.

"Clare?" Adam whispered from below her on the floor.

He yawned and looked up at her moving to sit beside her and putting a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"I'm okay, my back hurts I took some of the pain pills." She whispered back.

The others began to stir and Adam took her hand and pulled her up the stairs to the living room, switching on the light they sat on the sofa. Clare turned to her side, curling her legs under her to keep any sort of pressure off her back.

"How much does your back hurt? You hit your back pretty hard when you went down, maybe we should take you back to the doctor." Adam said no longer whispering since they wouldn't wake anyone.

"No I don't need to go back the doctor I think the wind just got knocked out of me but I'm not tired anymore." She told him.

"That's not surprising you fell asleep at like eight." Adam smiled switching on the TV.

Being the loyal friend that he was Adam stayed awake with her watching late night TV. After several hours and near dawn they both fell asleep again. They were awoken again by the clearing of Eli's throat; Clare yawned and opened her eyes to see the others looking at them. She moved a little realizing she'd fallen asleep on Adam his arms around her, which would explain the looks on everyone's faces. If it had been anyone else in the world that she fell asleep on, in their arms Eli would have killed them. She smiled at them and sat up; the movement of her shoulder blades was extremely painful and hard, almost stiff. She tried to hide it but the instant look of worry on their faces told her she hadn't succeeded.

"I'm okay." She said as Eli pulled her up.

"Your back still hurting?" Asked Adam.

"Yeah, and stiff I probably slept on it wrong." She replied.

"I think you need to see the doctor." Eli said in an insistent voice.

She shook her head. "No I'm fine, it's just already badly bruised and I hit it again last night."

"That's my point." Eli asserted.

"Eli it's fine, it's a bruise not a reason to go to the doctor." She told him.

She took a few steps past Eli and then felt a hand lightly on her back. She shrieked and grabbed onto Owen as he was closest, he caught her arms and helped to steady her.

"You're going to the doctor Clare, right now. I barely touched you; something is wrong, the doctor said you could have nerve damage and warned us about keeping your back from getting hit again." Eli's tone was determined and strong and told her not to argue as did the looks on everyone's faces.

"You'll stay with me," she said as Eli picked her up and began carrying her downstairs.

"You know we will and if they try to kick us out they'll have Drew and Owen to deal with." Eli smiled.

"Damn right." Said Owen.

Eli took her into the washroom and went out to get her a change of clothes and get his own. He came back in and closed the washroom door behind him.

"Put your arms up so I can help you get your shirt off." Eli instructed.

Clare began raising her arms above her head but the movement was so painful she cried out and doubled over. Eli caught her and held her as she took deep breaths trying to ease the pain.

"It hurts too much to move my arms." She said through labored breathing.

"Okay you stay in those clothes, one of the others should be changed by now go out and get your shoes on." Eli told her.

"But I look like a mess." She argued.

He grimaced at her. "You look beautiful to me Blue Eyes but I'm sure Bianca can help you brush your hair and stuff." Eli said opening the door for her.

An hour and several phone calls to her parents and the SSS later she was in an exam room at the hospital. The whole of the SSS plus Bianca, Jenna, Alli and Darcy were in the exam room with her. The nurse had already taken her blood pressure and other vitals and given her a gown to change into while they waited for the doctor.

"If you can't lift your arms how will we get your shirt off?" Eli asked holding the hospital gown.

"Just find some scissors and cut it off." She replied.

"I'm not cutting off your shirt." Eli said.

She twisted her mouth at him and looked at Owen. "Think you can rip my shirt off?" She challenged the older boy.

He looked at her with a cocked eyebrow and then an impish smile crossed his lips.

"I'll cut it off, Adam find me some scissors would you?" Eli requested.

Adam laughed and started looking through the drawers in the exam room. He found a small pair of scissors and gave them to Eli and her boyfriend began cutting her top off. Once it was open he very carefully slipped it off her arms, then helped her off with her bra and helped her get the gown on. There was a knock at the door and Jake opened it since he was right next to the door.

"My goodness it is a full house today. So Clare, you had another panic attack and passed out hitting your back again?" The doctor asked.

"Yes and now it really hurts, the lightest touch is painful and almost any movement of my arms hurts." She told him.

"Okay, I'm going to have you turn on the table and look at…" the doctor stopped looking to the left and Drew.

"That's Drew." Clare smiled.

"Okay turn and face Drew please." The doctor instructed.

With some help from Eli Clare turned on the table and looked at Drew, he gave her a grin and she smiled at him. She heard the doctor put on some gloves and go behind her, she felt him pushing the gown down her arms a little to expose her back. His finger barely touched the bruise and Clare hissed in pain.

"I'm going to order an immediate MRI you have severe swelling. An orderly will be by in a moment with a wheelchair. Just like last time you can all come down with her and watch from outside the room for her." The doctor said.

She couldn't see the doctor's face but his tone was worried and she could see Eli, Adam and Drew's faces and they all looked worried. The doctor left the room and someone behind her closed her gown again. A couple minutes later an orderly came with a wheelchair and Eli helped her off the table and into it. She was wheeled down to the MRI suite and put on the table, she looked through the window at Eli and her friends to keep her from thinking Fitz and Reese were about to jump out of the shadows. Watching them was only semi comforting as now that she was alone she remembered that Reese and Fitz were demanding to see her. She took a deep breath as the machine turned on and started it's scan.

"Alright Clare we're going to admit you, the nurse is speaking to your parents now." The Dr. said when she was back in the exam room.

"Why are you admitting her?" Eli asked anxiously, taking her hand and squeezing gently.

"Clare has some internal bleeding from a damaged vein that runs along the shoulder blade. It's called the dorsal scapular vein and it's torn very close to the artery, we have to repair it with surgery right away before the damage gets any worse. You also have deep tissue damage from the repeated impacts and repeatedly breaking the same capillaries. As well as some probable nerve damage, which would explain the extreme sensitivity to touch. I've consulted with the surgeon and you'll be prepped for surgery as soon as you're admitted. You all won't be able to be in the O.R. with her but you can all stay in her room and be with her otherwise. The surgery is minor but delicate and will take three to four hours. Once she recovers from the surgery we'll start working to repair the other damage. The orderly will be by in a moment to take you to your room." The doctor said and closed the door.

**(ELI)**

"Oh baby are you okay. We should have brought you in yesterday after you passed out." Clare's mother exclaimed rushing to her side and taking her daughter's hand, pushing Eli away so she could do so as Clare was lying on her side.

"Mom it's okay, I would still have needed the surgery." Clare told her mother and her mother started crying. "Mom please calm down it's minor surgery I'll be fine." Clare assured her.

"They're going to come in and start preparing her for surgery, there's a large private waiting room down the hall. The surgery will take a few hours." Glen said pulling Helen away from Clare's bed.

"Glen's right we'll see you after the surgery Clarebear." Her dad said kissing Clare's forehead.

Her parents and almost everyone else left the room. Eli, Adam, Owen, Drew and K.C. would stay with her until she was wheeled away.

"You're taking this awfully well." Adam said.

"It's not like the Terror Twins can take me while I'm in surgery and I'm pretty sure the drugs they'll put me on will keep me from dreaming. You all just better be here when I wake up." She demanded.

"You know that we will Clare. We'll be right by your side as long as we can be. I thought you'd be more afraid of the surgery." K.C. commented.

"It's minor surgery, you heard the doctor. I was held in an old cabin for two days where I was forcefully, brutally and painfully raped by Reese while being forced to give Fitz a blow job. I was whipped and beaten and assaulted for two straight days. Surgery is nothing compared to what I've been through." She told them just as the nurse and 2 orderlies came in and began prepping her for surgery. "Remember when my eyes open you all better be here. The second I come back into consciousness they'll invade my mind again." She reminded them.

Eli still felt ill having heard her recount what happened in the cabin, he already knew it all but hearing it again made him grow enraged and vengeful but he snapped out of it and looked at her.

"We'll be right here Blue Eyes I promise." He told her kissing her lips softly.

"You boys can walk with us as far as the O.R. doors if you'd like." The nurse offered.

"Yes, we'll come." Eli said.

He let the orderly wheel the bed out to the hall and then he went out and took her hand. Adam put his hand on her arm so she would know he was there and they walked down the hall and into a large elevator. They went with her to the O.R. room by which time the anesthesia was beginning to take effect as Clare's eyes began to close. He kissed her again quickly and assured her she would see them as soon as she woke up and they watched her get taken into the operating room. Adam put his hand on Eli's shoulder and they walked together to the waiting room to wait with everyone else.

"She'll be okay Eli, it's minor surgery and you heard her." Drew said as they rode the elevator back down.

"Like being reminded that she survived a brutal rape and torture and being forced to give head and everything else makes me feel any better that she has to go through this surgery, no matter how minor." Eli snapped at the spiky haired boy and then took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Drew; it's just after everything else now she has to go through a surgery, minor or not it's still surgery. She's going to have to be in the hospital a couple of days to recover and we're all going to have to sleep in the room with her because she's still anxious and a nervous wreck despite the fact the Terror Twins are in prison. She's been through so much and this is just one more thing." Eli said.

They elevator doors opened on their floor and they stepped out but stopped just near the doors.

"We know and it sucks and we all wish she didn't have to go through this. We all wish it could just be over and done with and she could get on with her life. You're not the only that cares about her you know." Owen remarked.

"Yeah I know. I just wish none of this had ever happened and the worst part is that we did everything we could. We went to the police and told them about Reese and Fitz and they didn't do anything. We didn't have enough for a stalking case and they didn't think there was anything to worry about. All of us have been guarding her and staying with her, sleeping in her room or sneaking her out to stay at one of our houses and it was all useless because they took her anyway. They beat the crap out of me, gave us all concussions and stabbed Mo but they got her. All I could think for those days was what they were doing to her and hoping we would find her alive. I knew that when we found her she wouldn't be untouched; I knew that they would hurt her. I was sure they would rape her, I knew all this but seeing her, hearing her tell us what they did to her it killed me. A part of me died and I'll never get it back and I want to kill them with my own two hands for all of it. She's spent so long now, so many weeks living in fear from the time Reese came back I don't know if she even knows how not to be afraid anymore." Eli lamented to his friends.

"We know Eli, Clare is strong she'll get through this, all of it and put it behind her eventually. We'll all be there for her and help her, all of us. We couldn't protect her from the Terror Twins as hard as we tried but she's never been alone in this." K.C. told him and Eli nodded.

"Come on let's go wait with the others." Adam said putting his arm around his friend's shoulders.

They walked down to the waiting room that although large was quite full of people and sat down. Eli looked at the clock, he wasn't worried about something going wrong with the surgery but the next few hours were going to last forever. Ever since she had been taken from him any moment when he wasn't looking at her, any moment he wasn't holding her seemed like an eternity to him.

**(CLARE)**

She was struggling to come back to the realm of consciousness, her head felt heavy and fuzzy. There were many presences around her and lots of hands, one holding hers, the others on her arms and legs, one stroking her hair. She was aware of the fact that she was lying on her side again but the pain was gone, in fact her whole back felt quite numb. People were saying her name but the voices were muddled and muffled as if speaking over a phone from very far away. The voices weren't clear and her foggy mind filled with fear and told her it was the Terror Twins. She made a choking gasp trying to sit up and open her eyes but she could do neither, she whimpered and then felt a pair of warm lips on hers. She exhaled a breath against the familiar lips and calmed done at his touch.

"It's us Clare you're safe." Eli assured her in a voice hardly above a whisper but she heard him clearly.

Finally her eyes opened, she blinked against the harsh lights of the room but Eli's face and those of her friends came into view. She smiled a little feeling safe and finding solace in her boyfriends glimmering green eyes.

"You're here." She breathed.

"Of course we are. How do you feel?" He asked.

"Fuzzy, sleepy, numb, heavy." She told him.

"Most of that is probably from the drugs they gave you they'll start wearing off soon." Darcy told her.

"I feel safe as long as you're all here." She added.

Eli smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "We aren't going anywhere Blue Eyes a bunch of us will sleep in the room with you. As many as we can fit, you won't ever be alone I promise you." Eli said.

"The adults went down for coffee we'll go get them and the doctor." Wesley said pulling Connor out of the room with him.

A few minutes later all three of her parents came in with the Bahndari's and the Torres'. Just as her mother began asking how she was the doctor came in and began looking her over and asking her questions. By the time the doctor and her mother had finished Clare was worn out.

"I'm tired." She told Eli when her parents stepped out to speak with the doctor.

"Go to sleep then, I won't leave your side. Neither will Adam, Drew, Owen or K.C. we're all sleeping here." Eli told her.

"Lie with me." She requested.

He smiled and kissed her temple then went around and climbed on the bed behind her. His arm came around her and she felt secure and safe and she was soon asleep even with everyone else in the room talking.

**(REESE)**

"I told you that I'm not fucking talking until I see Clare. She belongs to us we want her back. They stole her arrest them! They beat us up and took her she loves us." Reese insisted to his lawyer.

"Mr. Delancey I already told you that you cannot see or have any contact with Miss Edwards." Said his lawyer.

"She belongs to us of course I can see her." Reese replied.

"This is your last chance Mr. Delancey if you will not give your account I'll have to tell the judge neither of you is cooperating." His lawyer warned him.

"Tell the judge whatever you fucking want. I'm right." Reese said.

The lawyer sighed and called for the guard; Reese was handcuffed and taken back to his room. The guard uncuffed him and he lay on his bed and closed his eyes picturing his Clare in his favorite way; when she had just been whipped and was giving Fitz head while Reese fucked her. He smiled and felt himself getting hard.

"If Clare won't come to me then I'll just have to go and see her."

**Update Soon**


	47. Not a Nightmare

**Ch. 47 Not a Nightmare**

**(REESE)**

"Hey you okay in there?" The guard asked tapping on the door of his cell.

Reese couldn't answer as he was vomiting in the toilet again. He heard the guard on the radio calling for the doctor. A couple minutes later the cell door opened and the guard came in with the doctor while Reese continued vomiting.

"He's vomiting blood; we'll have to take him to the hospital." The doctor said.

The next thing Reese heard was the guard on the radio calling for an ambulance. The doctor began asking Reese questions but he pretended to be too out of it to comprehend. Soon the ambulance was there and he was being lifted to a gurney and then promptly handcuffed to it. He spent the ride in the ambulance planning his escape, he was sure they would keep him for observation and his guard was bound to get lazy at some point. He was fairly certain that Clare wouldn't be at her house which left two possibilities; she would either be at her little boyfriend's house or at Adam's. He got wheeled into the hospital and lots of people were talking very fast but Reese was making a mental map of the hospital exits.

"We can't run any tests until he stops vomiting. Take him up to ICU and start an IV of compazine with saline and electrolytes. I'll get him admitted and Dr. Morgan will be assigned to him." A doctor said to someone.

The doctor continued talking and he put his bucket back up to his head to vomit again. Suddenly Reese heard familiar voices passing.

"I'm glad Clare isn't throwing up, can you imagine sitting in her room and listening to her get sick every few minutes." Owen remarked.

"Yeah that would suck and we'd probably lose the good meal we just ate." Drew replied.

The voices faded as they walked down the hall and Reese was pretty sure they got into the elevator.

"_Excellent she's here, that will make this so much easier." _Reese thought to himself as he was being wheeled into an elevator and it started moving to the next floor.

**(OWEN)**

"Thank god you brought food Marisol that hospital food is terrible." Owen smiled patting his belly full of Little Miss Steaks BBQ.

Marisol and K.C. had brought them wonderful food but the hospital had made them eat outside. K.C. was staying the night since he was off shift and Clare had to stay in recovery for another few days. Since they were made to eat outside they were doing it in shifts so Clare, although sleeping, would never be alone in the room.

"Since you two appear to be finished why don't you go sit with Clare so Adam and Eli can come and eat." Bianca suggested to him and Drew.

"Yeah let's go, they should eat." Drew said hitting his arm lightly.

They went into the hospital having to walk past emergency to get to the elevators, near emergency someone surrounded by doctors and nurses and not visible was vomiting.

"I'm glad Clare isn't throwing up, can you imagine sitting in her room and listening to her get sick every few minutes." Owen remarked.

"Yeah that would suck and we'd probably lose the good meal we just ate." Drew replied pushing the button for the elevator.

The doors opened and they stepped in, Owen pushed the button for the right floor and the doors closed.

"Hey go eat something, we'll stay with her." Owen commanded Eli and Adam.

"I'll eat fast and…" Eli started.

"No take your time we'll watch her and she's sleeping. The Terror Twins are in prison, everything's fine, she'll be fine Eli." Drew told him.

Eli nodded, Adam put his arm around Eli's shoulders and they walked out of the room. Drew and Owen sat down in the seats next to Clare's bed and put on the TV finding a football game to watch. They weren't watching long when Clare began stirring in the bed and making noises, they both looked over at her.

"NO LET ME GO! ELI!" She screamed.

Owen sat on the side of the bed grabbing her arms firmly without hurting her to hold her still.

"Clare wake up, it's a dream you're okay." Owen said in a calm but stern voice.

"Clare you're having a nightmare wake up." Drew commanded sitting on the other side of her bed.

Her eyes shot open with a sharp gasp from her mouth; she looked at them both and then exhaled with relief. She still seemed nervous and grabbed both their hands, her eyes darted around the room and she looked back at them.

"Where's Eli?" She asked.

"He's eating with the others, he just went down a short time ago but one of us can go get him." Owen offered.

She shook her head, rather rapidly and looked like she was about to cry. "No I want to go home, I mean to your house." She said looking at Drew and talking anxiously and rapidly. "I don't want to be here anymore, it's not safe. I want to leave, we need to leave." She insisted.

"Clare you can't go home, you have to stay here for a couple more days. You just had surgery this morning. You're safe Clare, the Terror Twins are in jail and we're here with you. We won't leave you alone and you know we'll kill anyone that tries to get near you right?" Drew asked.

"I know. I know but…" she bit her lip cutting her sentence off.

"It was just a dream Clare, they aren't here they will never come near you again." Owen told her.

"No I don't feel safe here I want to go home." She asserted, a tear coming from her eye as she began hyperventilating.

"Page the doctor," Drew said to Owen and he pressed the call button. Drew looked back at Clare holding her face gently. "Clare, breathe take deep breaths. You're safe with me and Owen it's okay. Deep breaths Clare." Drew instructed the girl.

She took a couple deep breaths calming down a little just as a nurse came in.

"She woke up after a bad dream and she's really anxious. She keeps insisting on going home and he just calmed her down from a panic attack." Owen told the nurse.

"I'll send in the doctor," the nurse said leaving the room quickly.

"Good evening Clare, how are you feeling tonight?" The doctor asked.

"I want to go home." She insisted again.

"I'm afraid we have to keep you here another couple of days. The nurse is going to give you something to sleep again." The doctor told her.

"No I don't want to sleep." Clare shook her head.

"We won't leave your side Clare we promise." Owen assured her.

"You need to rest Clare, you're perfectly safe here. The nurse will be in shortly." The doctor said leaving the room.

"You can't leave; if you leave they'll come." Clare told them in a desperate sort of voice.

Owen exchanged a look with Drew; Owen hoped it was all the drugs they had her on currently but the girl was beginning to sound like she lost her mind.

"We're not leaving you Clare, not for a minute and Eli and the others will back in a few minutes." Owen assured her just as the nurse came in.

The nurse injected something into her IV and then left the room. Clare's eyes began close and then would shoot open again, then close again. Drew and Owen both assured her that she was safe and Clare drifted off to sleep finally.

"She was just worked up over the dream; it's the drugs probably making her mind fuzzy." Drew said slowly trying to convince them both.

"Yeah of course," Owen nodded.

They stayed on her bed until the others came back to the room; Eli came in first and looked at them.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"She had a nightmare and she wouldn't calm down, she started to have a panic attack but Drew stopped it. She swore that they were coming after her. Told us we couldn't leave or they'd come. The nurse gave her something to sleep." Owen told him.

"It's all the drugs; she was just confused after the nightmare." Drew tried to assure her boyfriend.

"Yeah." Eli nodded although he didn't look sure.

Owen and Drew got off her bed and Eli laid down next to her, brushing a strand of hair from her face. Everyone sat down silently watching TV, all except Eli who wouldn't take his eyes off Clare. After a few hours everyone else fell asleep, even Eli but Owen just couldn't get to sleep. Tired of lying awake he got up and went out to get some coffee, leaving the room very quietly so he wouldn't wake the others. He took the elevator down, the doors dinged and he stepped out, his eye catching a glimpse of another patient stepping in to the second elevator. He took a few steps and then his tired brain caught up with his eyesight, that wasn't just a patient it was Reese!

Suddenly Clare's earlier paranoia wasn't so paranoid, even worse Reese was probably looking for Clare. How Reese managed to escape and get to the hospital and how he knew Clare was here was something Owen would have to worry about later. He turned and ran for the stairway, racing up three flights to the floor Clare was on. Owen ran down the hall as fast as he could, slowing down just before her room. He looked up and down the hall and saw no sign of Reese, so Owen opened the door to Clare's room. Drew was sleeping just inside the door and Owen put his hand over his mouth to wake him up. Drew's eyes shot open and then he squeezed his eyebrows together as Owen motioned for him to be silent. Owen put Drew outside the room and woke K.C. up the same way leaving Eli, Adam and Bianca in Clare's room.

"Dude what the hell?" Drew asked when Owen closed the door to Clare's room.

Owen grabbed both boys by the shirts and began dragging them down the hall to the elevators.

"Reese is here." Owen told them.

"What do you mean Reese is here? He's in Juvie." K.C. exclaimed.

"He was wearing a patients gown, he must have faked an illness or injury to get taken to the hospital." Owen told them.

"How did he know Clare was in the hospital?" Drew asked.

"Maybe he didn't know, maybe it was just luck." K.C. Said.

"Either way he's roaming the hospital and I'll bet you anything he's looking for Clare. So even if he didn't know Clare was here before he knows now." Owen told them.

"So when she was all scared after her dream, she was actually scared for a reason but how the hell did she know?" Drew asked.

"No idea, women's intuition? It doesn't matter; we have to keep Reese from getting to her room. Clare can't know, she's enough of a nervous wreck as it is. We can tell the others though but if she finds out Reese actually escaped to get to her again, I'm pretty sure she'll lose it for good." Owen said.

"Right so we'll tell the others but first we can murder Reese right?" K.C. questioned.

"Duh why do you think I woke you two up?" Owen said pulling the other two around a corner and against a wall just past the elevators.

They waited a few minutes and then the elevator doors dinged to announce the elevators arrival. A moment later Reese walked past them, K.C. reached out grabbing Reese's hospital gown and violently shoving him against the wall making Reese wheeze and choke a little from the impact.

"Going somewhere Reese?" K.C. questioned.

"Guthrie, jock block heads," Reese sort of chuckled. "So where is she? Where is my Clare?" Reese asked with malicious smile.

"It doesn't matter because you won't get anywhere near her." Drew growled at him.

"You can't keep her from me, she belongs to us." Reese told them.

"You're delusional Reese, Clare doesn't belong to you or Fitz and you're never going to see her again." K.C. snapped at him.

K.C. took the first punch hitting Reese square in the stomach and he doubled over. Owen hit him next with a punch to the jaw knocking Reese's head back into the wall. Drew hit him next hitting Reese in the face on the other side and Reese fell to the ground. Each of them took one kick at the boy but he was still pretty messed up from his original beating in the cabin that was all they needed to do Reese groaned and went unconscious.

"K.C. go get security, Drew go back to Clare's room and wake up your brother so he knows what's going on. I'll stay here with Reese." Owen commanded.

The other two boys nodded and went around the corner.

**(CLARE)**

She yawned, her eyes opening; her head felt heavy which is something she hated about the sedatives they gave her to sleep. Her hair was being gently blown by Eli's breath and she looked up at him, instantly comforted by his angelic sleeping face. From the other side she heard Adam snoring and looked over to see him still soundly sleeping in his cot even though it was late in the morning. Now that she thought about it they were all still sleeping, she could hear light snoring or deep breathing from each of them.

"_Did they all get a sedative?" _She thought to herself as she looked around the room.

Then she realized this wasn't her room at all, at least it wasn't the same room she had fallen asleep in last night. The room was bigger as everyone was sleeping in cots except for Bianca who was asleep in another hospital bed meaning she no longer had a private room. There were different decorations in the room as well. Even the machines looked different, she shook Eli to wake him up. He opened his eyes and smiled at her and then yawned, he looked very tired.

"Good morning Blue Eyes," he whispered, his voice graveled by sleep.

"Where are we? This isn't my hospital room." She pointed out in a low voice so she wouldn't wake the others.

"The hospital was getting over crowded they had you moved to a private hospital your surgeon works for. They also figured if there was going to be so many of us sleeping in your room for the next couple of nights and so many visitors during the day then we might want a bigger room." Eli explained.

"Why was the other hospital getting over crowded?" She inquired.

"There was a bus crash, on the freeway; some cars were in involved too. Don't worry we never left your side, Adam and me rode in the ambulance with you and the others followed it." Eli told her kissing her gently.

She had the feeling there was something Eli wasn't telling her but she didn't have the overwhelming sense of fear she'd had last time she woke up either so she didn't say anything.

"You hungry? You want me to get the doctor or anything?" Eli asked.

She shook her head. "The medicines keep me from being hungry."

"You're awake." Adam yawned sitting up and blinking his eyes at them.

"Adam why did they move me?" She asked.

"There was a bus crash, they didn't have room for you and anyway this room is bigger. How do you feel?" Adam asked sitting on the bed next to her.

"My head feels heavy and my back feels numb. I feel…safe though. I woke up from a nightmare and even though Owen and Drew were with me I was terrified. I know you probably all think I'm losing my mind but I felt like Reese and Fitz were there." She told them.

"We told them about your nightmare," Drew yawned from his cot on the floor.

"How long have you been awake?" Adam questioned.

"A couple of minutes." Drew said getting up and sitting on her bed.

"So you feel better?" Bianca stated more than asked as she joined them on the bed.

Clare nodded as Owen appeared yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey there's no room for me now." K.C. said as Owen took the last free spot on the bed.

Bianca moved over and K.C. squished in, Clare giggled.

"We look like a can of sardines." Clare said.

"Are we hurting you?" Adam questioned.

"No I'm onto many drugs to feel pain and anyway I like it, I feel much safer with you all packed around me. I know the Terror Twins are in jail and I'm being paranoid but I still feel safer this way." She said.

"It's just the PTSD it'll stop. Maybe you should try going to your house again when you get out." Drew suggested.

"We can try I guess." She said slowly.

The thought of going home was terrifying to her, it was like walking into her personal house of horrors and the worst thing was she was responsible for it. She had submitted she had let them in; she'd left her window open. She wanted to feel safe at home, she knew she should she knew that Drew and the others kept telling her the fear would subside eventually but she felt like it never would.

"I'll let them know you're awake." K.C. said sliding off the bed.

K.C. left the room and after a minute returned with the doctor.

"Good morning Clare, I hear your feeling better." The doctor said looking at her chart and machines.

"My head feels heavy and I feel numb does that count as better?" She asked.

"Yes that counts as better, we're phasing you off the medicines though so if you start to feel anything at all, good or bad you need to let us know. You're surgery was successful but in a delicate area so we'll need to monitor you closely for the next 48 hours. You're probably not hungry right now but you will be in the next couple of hours. The nurse will be in to check your vitals in about an hour if you need anything else in the mean time press the call button or send one of your friends to get us." The doctor said and left the room.

Just after the doctor left her family came in, they were smiling but looked worried or pensive too.

"Hi baby how do you feel?" Her mom asked.

"Her head feels heavy and she feels numb," Eli, Adam, Owen, Drew, Bianca and K.C. answered for her.

"I take it you've answered that question a time or two." Darcy laughed and Clare nodded.

"We've been getting a lot of calls from reporters looking for you to make a statement to the press." Her dad told her.

Clare's face fell and she began to shake her head, she had no desire to talk to the press ever.

"We know you don't want too that's why your father and I are going to hold a press conference and speak on your behalf, if it's okay with you." Glen told her.

"As long as I don't have to talk to them." Clare nodded.

"We'll have it tomorrow then." Her father said.

Her family stayed a couple of hours talking to her, Eli, the doctor and even Owen and Drew. They left when Clare finally felt hungry, her mom telling her they'd be back in a few hours with dinner. Food was brought for Clare as her family left and she began eating slowly.

"Moving my arms hurts a little." Clare complained as she was eating.

"I'll get the doctor," said Adam getting off the bed and leaving the room.

"So you're getting some sensation back Clare." The doctor said coming in with Adam following.

"It hurts to move my arms a little." She said.

"Well you're still bruised but we alleviated the swelling and internal bleeding, you also have some nerve damage. On a scale of 1 to 10 how bad is the pain?" Asked the doctor.

"About a seven, not as bad as it was." Clare told him.

"That's very good, that means your nerve damage is moderate. The bruising is severe and in the deep tissue so it will take time to heal and will be sore like any other bruise. The pain will lessen over time as with any other bruise it will just take a little longer given the severity of the bruising." The doctor said.

"Thanks doctor." Clare smiled.

**(ELI)**

"You want to watch the press conference?" He asked Clare.

"Yeah I guess so." She shrugged.

Even though they all had kept from her the fact that Reese had escaped and tried to get to her and that's the real reason she had been moved to a different hospital, she was still a little on edge. She felt safer in the new hospital for sure but he saw that she knew something was going on. Reese, after having been beaten for a second time by Owen, Drew and K.C., was unconscious in the hospital and would be moved to maximum security adult facility when he was well enough to be released. They had been told by hospital security Reese had ingested shampoo and a cleaning agent to make himself vomit blood and get taken to the hospital, then managed to slip out of the handcuff and past his guard.

Since hearing about the plan for Randall and Glen hold a press conference on her behalf the previous day Clare hadn't spoken of it again. Adam turned on the TV and found the right channel and everyone in the room, which was pretty much everyone, settled back to watch. Glen and Randall were sitting at table; each had a microphone in front of them. The room, where ever they were was full of reporters.

"Thank you for coming I'm Randall Edwards, Clare Edwards is my youngest daughter." Said Randall.

"And I'm Glen Martin, Clare's step father. We are here today on behalf of Clare, to speak on for her about what she went through and answer some of your questions." Glen added.

"What my daughter went through was horrifying and should never have happened. She was stalked and tormented by two teenage boys, one of which was a student at her school, the other a former student. They teamed up and worked together to stalk her at school and at home." Randall stated.

"She lived in a state of fear for several weeks before either Randall or her mother and I found out. She kept it from us so we wouldn't worry and because she knew there was nothing the police would do." Glen told them.

"She is currently in the hospital recovering from minor surgery on her back where she had been repeatedly bruised by her stalkers and in attempts to flee from them. She survived her ordeal but not without consequences, she is suffering from PTSD and is so terrified she can't even come home because all she sees is bad memories. We ask that you all give her the time and privacy to heal. We will now answer as many questions as we can and are willing to." Randall said.

"What exactly was the extent of her injuries?" A woman reporter asked.

"Clare's injuries are not something we will discuss at this time." Glen replied.

"What was she put through at the hands of her captors during the two days she was held in the cabin?" Asked a male reporter.

"Also something we will not discuss at this time." Randall responded.

"I have it from a reliable source that she was raped and tortured but she gave in to them on the second day." The male reporter continued.

"As we said before we will not talk about that at this time." Glen asserted.

"Do you feel like you could have prevented her from being kidnapped had you known about the stalking from the start?" Asked another male reporter.

"We and her mother feel that if there were stronger stalking laws in place Clare would have felt secure in not only coming to us but the police as soon as the stalking began. The stalking laws in this province and country are horribly lax. Even after she was taken the police told us teenage boys could get carried away and didn't mean any harm. Restraining orders are hard to get in these cases and one of them would have been provisional because the boy went to her school. Her friends that spent so long protecting her compiled a mountain of evidence and it still wasn't enough for the police to do anything but offer restraining orders. Which is why I'm announcing today my bid for Ontario Senate, I'll be running with the sole intention of strengthening the stalking laws and making them stricter not just in the province of Ontario but throughout Canada and the world. So that no one has to go through what Clare went through and no family has to experience the guilt and heart ache we went through." Randall announced.

Eli looked at Clare; she was staring at the TV with wide eyes and her mouth open.

**There's one maybe two chapters left in this story update soon.**


	48. Ghosts

**Last chapter everyone, enjoy.**

**Ch. 48 Ghosts**

**(CLARE)  
**

"What exactly is the point of walking around the hospital hallways?" Clare asks.

"To get you some exercise," Eli replies.

"But I'm in a hospital gown and I have to take my IV pole and my legs work just fine." Clare contends.

"They want to be sure everything works, you still have nerve damage and besides you've been lying in a hospital bed for the last 24 hours it's probably good for you to walk around." Eli replies.

"Couldn't they just release me and let me walk around Adam's yard or the park or something with all of you?" She asks.

"No you're under observation until tomorrow," Eli responds.

"Fine well I've walked one whole corridor can we go back to the room now?" Clare requests.

"Do you want to go back because you're tired or because you're nervous?" Eli questions.

"I don't want to be walking around the hospital hallways." Clare replies.

"The Terror Twins are in juvie Clare, both of them. They can't hurt you anymore; they will never get near you again. I will keep you safe, we all will." Eli told her.

"Eli I want to go back to the room now." She insists in a stern voice.

"Alright come on then." Eli sighs.

"It's not that I don't feel safe with you Eli, I do." She says after a minute of tense silence.

"I know Clare, I'm not mad I know it's not your fault it's the PTSD. I know they're in your head and we can't keep them out of your head." Eli tells her kissing her hand that he is holding.

"I keep hoping it'll all just vanish when they've been sentenced but it's not going to is it? The fear, the anxiousness, the visions of them in my head and places we spent time." She laments to him.

"It's not likely Blue Eyes, I wish it would too, all just be magically better for you but the only thing that's going to make it better is time. You know it doesn't matter how long it takes I'll be at your side the whole way and so will Adam and everyone else." Eli assures her.

"I know, I love you Eli." She says.

"I love you too." He replies.

They make it back to the room and everyone else is there waiting for them, they were talking but fall silent as soon as Eli opens the door.

"You don't have to stop talking about them on my account," Clare says coming in.

"No we were just discussing what to have for lunch, you're parents called they're on their way and offered to bring us lunch." Bianca comments.

"The consensus seems to be pizza, is that okay with you?" K.C. asked.

"That's fine," Clare shrugged she wasn't all that hungry.

Eli helped Clare back into the bed and covered her legs with the blanket. Adam uses the room phone to call someone, presumably one of her parents, to tell them they wanted pizza. It was nearly an hour later that her parents and Jake came in with 10 pizza boxes.

"Where's Darcy?" Clare inquired.

"She'll be by later, she's out with Peter." Jake said.

Clare smiled to herself; she had seen the spark of romance reigniting with Darcy and Peter since Darcy first returned.

"I still can't believe you're running for senate Dad and that Glen's going to be your campaign manager." Clare remarked as Eli handed her a plate with a slice of pizza.

"We already have campaign donations and several backers and volunteers." Glen said.

"There's a shocking number of stalking cases, reported and otherwise. Since announcing the campaign I've been contacted by a few dozen people with stalking stories. We've got a lot of support." Her dad said.

Clare ate slowly, she wasn't very hungry but she ate enough to appease Eli and her mom. The room sort of split into smaller groups each talking amongst themselves. Clare sat on her bed with Eli and Adam on either side of her; they were the only silent ones in the room. Darcy came in with Peter, they were holding hands and smiling and it made Clare smile.

"How do you feel?" Peter asked.

"I feel fine other than the pain in my back but it's not as bad as it was before. I have nerve damage and the doctor said the bruise would have to heal before they could do much else. You two look very happy." Clare commented.

"I'm going to be staying here; I've been offered a job with the peace corp. as a local coordinator." Darcy told her.

"She's moving in with me," Peter added.

"That's great I'm happy for you guys. It'll be nice to have my big sister 20 minutes away instead of thousands of miles." Clare smiled.

Peter and Darcy each kissed her cheek and walked into the room a bit to talk to the parents and Jake, apparently they hadn't yet shared this news with them. She sat silently on her bed with Adam and Eli, picking up bits and pieces of everyone else's conversations until Audra and Omar came in.

"We heard from the lawyer, the judge is holding a bench trial and Reese and Fitz are still refusing to give testimony so he'll hear testimony from Clare and the rest of you and then make his ruling and sentencing." Omar told them.

"Will I be alone with the judge?" Clare asked.

"No most of us will be in the room as well as court reporter and the lawyers. Possibly Reese and Fitz's family although that doesn't seem likely." Audra told her.

"But the Terror Twins won't be there will they?" Clare inquired her voice picking up an anxious tone.

"No they've declined testimony without being able to see you which of course can't happen. They'll be given the opportunity to testify after the judge has heard all the other testimony and you won't have to be there." Omar said.

Clare breathed a sigh of relief and took Eli's hand.

**(ELI)**

"Okay, you're dressed, we have your meds and instructions from the doctor, Adam has your bag packed, your parents signed you out and Owen and Drew went to get the car. I think we're ready to leave the hospital Blue Eyes." Eli smiled opening the washroom door and they stepped out to her hospital room again.

Adam had her bag all packed and sitting on her bed, an orderly had a wheelchair ready for her and she sat down in it. The orderly wheeled her out with Adam and Eli walking behind. Drew and Owen had the car pulled up to the doors, the others had gone on ahead to the Torres house including her family, Alli, Jenna, Peter, Dave and Wes. She left the wheelchair and got in the middle of the backseat of Owen's SUV, Adam and Eli got in on either side of her and Owen started driving.

"So you want to try and go to your house first?" Eli asked.

"Not really," she shook her head.

"At least try, get as far as you can we'll be with you." He encouraged.

He watched as she tensed, her whole body got stiff; it was like he'd just asked her to commit a murder. Her eyes were full of apprehension, fear and doubt. He took her hand and squeezed it gently, Adam did the same with the other and she exhaled slowly.

"Fine go to my house, I'll try." She sighed.

Eli kissed her cheek to let her know he was proud and Owen drove to her house. He parked in the driveway and they all opened their doors. When Clare didn't move her seat, Eli unbuckled her seat belt and pulled her hand to get out, she came albeit somewhat reluctantly. She took his hand and Adam's, Eli used his other hand to get her house keys from her purse and unlocked the door. She took a deep breath and went in, they walked through the entry and she looked over to her living room, specifically to the kitchen table, her eyes squinted just slightly and became sort of glazed and looked as though she was concentrating, like watching a movie in her head or something. Her body became very tense her grip on his and Adam's hands became increasingly tighter. A tear came from the corner of her eye and she turned toward Eli, squeezing her eyes shut tight.

"You're safe Clare, we have you." Eli assured her using his free hand to rub her back.

"They aren't there Clare, whatever you're seeing it isn't there." Adam told her.

"No wait Clare what are you seeing?" Drew asked coming up behind them and putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Reese and I are at the table." She said.

"Clare open your eyes they aren't there." Drew urged.

She opened her eyes slowly and turned her head a bit; she looked at the table and relaxed just the tiniest bit.

"Let's go upstairs," Adam suggested.

She took a deep breath and turned to the stairs tensing again. Her breathing began to speed up and she gripped their hands even tighter.

"They aren't there Clare, you're safe." Adam told her.

"I know," she nodded quickly her voice sounded tiny and very apprehensive.

She went up the stairs quickly, pulling him and Adam with her and Drew and Owen followed. She got to the top of the stairs and walked into her room as fast as she could. It was like she was forcing herself to go in, like if she slowed down she'd lose resolve. She gasped when she got in her room she suddenly stopped and completely froze. She began shaking and her breathing became more erratic.

"They aren't here Clare; it's all in your mind." Owen told her.

"They are here though, they're like ghosts they're here. The memories are here all of them, they were in my room and I let them in. They're here because I let them in!" She cried letting go of Adam's hand she turned and clung to Eli, he wrapped his arms around her. "I won't to go now." She choked out in a whisper.

"Okay we'll go to Adam's now, you did really well Clare." Eli said.

Clare walked very quickly to the front door, grabbing Adam's hand again. She headed straight for Owen's SUV and Eli gave her keys to Drew to lock the door. They all got in and drove to Adam's house to join the others.

**(CLARE)**

She laid awake watching Eli sleep, she just couldn't get tired. Everyone told her how proud they were that she'd gone into her house again. She on the other hand didn't feel like it was really an accomplishment. K.C. had asked if she'd be ready to go back to school on Monday and she said she'd try but she didn't know if she could make it a whole day. Everyone had stayed until after ten, Drew, Owen, Bianca, K.C., Adam and of course Eli were asleep in the basement with her now, it was a little after 2 and they'd all been asleep for roughly 2 hours yet Clare couldn't get tired. Her mind wouldn't stop; she was thinking about a million things and yet couldn't focus on a single one.

"Eli," she whispered putting her hand on his cheek and he opened his eyes and looked at her. "I can't sleep come with me." She requested.

He blinked his eyes, looked very tired and slightly confused, yawned and nodded his head. She stood up and he stood with her, they had to step over K.C. and then tip toed to the stairs and up them quietly opening the door to the living room and quietly closing it again. Then tiptoeing up the second set of stairs they went into Adam's room, closing the door they sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard, Eli put his arm around her and she leaned on him.

"What's wrong Blue Eyes?" Eli yawned.

"My mind won't turn off. I'm worried about going back to school; I'm worried about never going home again. I'm seriously considering asking Audra if I can just move in." She told him.

"You'll be able to go home eventually Clare and Audra already said you could stay here until you're ready. My parents said I could stay too and Adam and Drew live here so they aren't going anywhere. I'm pretty sure Owen is staying too; his parents seem fine with him staying. So is Bianca and K.C. stays a few nights a week. We'll all be with you at school, the ghosts and the memories will still be there but so will we." Eli assured her.

"I know," she nodded taking his hand and interlacing their fingers. "I let them in Eli, I let them do so much and now it haunts me and it won't stop." She bemoaned.

"You did it to survive Clare you can't feel guilty about that." He told her.

"I'm not just talking about the cabin, I let them in to my house, I kept my window open so they could come and go. I let them sleep in my bed, touch me, kiss me…" she was cut off when Eli silenced her with a kiss.

"Because they threatened to hurt me and Adam and to rape Jenna and Alli, they threatened to hurt all of us and you it was survival instinct Clare. You did what you had to survive, that's all, whatever you submitted to Clare it was to survive. I know I got angry when you first told me that you'd been submitting to them, I felt like you'd been cheating on me. I felt betrayed and I couldn't see it from your side, I couldn't see how they were manipulating you and I didn't even try. I'm sorry for that Clare, I wish I had been there for you and I hadn't blown a gasket." Eli apologized.

"No you were right to be angry, I did cheat on you." She said.

"No Clare it wasn't really cheating, you were doing it to survive. Do you hear me? You can't feel guilty for surviving." Eli asserted.

Clare nodded, turning to look at Eli; he was only just visible in the moonlight coming in through Adam's window. She could still see the bright green of his eyes and she focused on that.

"I love you Eli, more than anything I love you Eli. Thinking about you in that cabin is what made me want to survive." She told him.

"I love you too Clare." He said.

She put her lips to his and kissed him with fervor, passion and an intense wanting. He kissed her back meeting the passion and slipping his tongue in her mouth to deepen the kiss. Her back started to ache and she laid back on the bed but pulled his shoulders so he would come with her. He leaned over her spreading her legs and his hand wandered up her pajama top, finding her breast he gently squeezed and her breathing hitched.

"Make love to me Eli," she whispered breaking from the kiss.

"Are you sure? What about your back? What about down there I thought you still hurt a little?" He asked.

"I'm sure, just be gentle if I lay on my back on the mattress I should be fine." She insisted.

"We don't have a…" Eli started and then stopped, "stay right here." He said getting off the bed and quietly leaving the room.

When he was gone she began unbuttoning her pajama top hissing in pain a little as the movement of her shoulder blades ground at her bruised flesh. She got her pajama top off then took off the shorts and her panties. Eli returned holding something between his fingers.

"It's a good thing Adam's older brother is Drew, found a box of condoms in his nightstand drawer. I'm sure he won't mind." Eli said after he'd closed the bedroom door again. He came over to her, looking her over and moaned in pleasure. "You look so very sexy all naked in the moonlight." He said and she giggled.

"We'll have to be very quiet Audra and Omar are just across the hall." Clare whispered.

She saw Eli smile; he took off his boxers and pajama bottoms and go back on the bed spreading her legs and getting between them. Tearing the condom wrapper with his teeth he put it on and got ready to thrust in.

"Kiss me," she requested, "it's going to hurt when you go in so to speak, kiss me so I don't make too much noise."

Eli brought his lips to hers and kissed her deeply and with fervor then he thrust in. She caught a gasp in her throat, her back arched and she brought more passion to the kiss. He slid in slowly and she whimpered into the kiss, when he was all the way in he stopped letting her adjust. The pain wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, she continued kissing Eli and he began pulling out. She whimpered a little, shutting her eyes tight to keep away the tears. He began thrusting slowly, continuing to kiss her and after several minutes the pain diminished not entirely going away but now the pleasure overtook it. She moved her hips, gyrating in rhythm with him, silently requesting he go faster and he did.

His thrusting steadily became more rapid and she broke from the kiss to moan, biting her lip to control her volume. Eli moved from kissing her lips to her neck and then her breast. Her insides clenched and she felt herself nearing ecstasy, she gripped his shoulders, arching her back, her eyes fluttering, her breathing nothing but moans and erratic panting. Her body stiffened and clenched then relaxed, then tensed again. She trembled uncontrollably and bit her lip harder to keep from screaming out in rapture as she released.

Eli was breathing hard against her breast and moaning on them, she felt him grow a little inside of her and his body tensed, he began quivering and then collapsed onto her and she knew he'd climaxed. He lay on her breast a minute, breathing hard and continuing to tremble. She too was breathing hard; they were both sweating and trembling slightly. He pulled out of her and laid next to her, she made a shuddering gasp when he pulled away. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her head.

"I love you Clare." Eli said when he was almost breathing normally again.

"I love you too." She smiled.

"I better get rid of this condom in the bottom of a trash can so Audra won't find it. Then we should get dressed again and back down to the basement and let's not tell Adam we had sex on his bed." Eli commented.

Clare giggled a little, standing up and looking around the dark room for her PJ's as Eli took off the condom. He walked quietly to the door to dispose of the condom and she, finding her pajama top began putting it on.

**(ADAM)**

"You made it through a whole day at school yesterday and you weren't this nervous." Adam said as they got out of Owen's SUV and began walking into the court house.

It was the first day of the trail and Clare was going to give testimony. Everyone was expected to be there today, except of course for the Terror Twins.

"I don't like retelling what happened and I'm worried that their lawyer is going to make it worse and the judge won't believe me." Clare said.

"That won't happen," Eli assured her.

They went into the courthouse finding the rest of their group gathered in the hallway.

"You look nervous," Alli said coming over to hug her.

"I am." Clare nodded.

"It'll be fine; by the way I signed the four of us girls up for krav maga classes. They don't start for a few months should give you time to heal but then if anyone tries anything at all with us we can kick their asses. Not that the SSS isn't great but we should be able to defend ourselves." Bianca informed her.

"Good idea," Clare smiled.

"We're starting in a few minutes we should head in to the court room now." The lawyer said.

She took his hand and he saw her holding Eli's as well, they went in the room and sat down on the benches, the whole lot of them took up both sides. The first hour was taken up by the lawyers opening arguments. Clare's lawyer told the judge Reese and Fitz tormented, tricked, stalked, kidnapped, tortured and raped Clare. That she was an innocent victim and was now permanently scarred by their actions and had suffered horribly at their hands. Well he used more words than that and went into more detail but that was the gist of it. The Terror Twins lawyer on the hand argued that Clare had willingly submitted to everything. Again he used more words than that but that was the gist. She spent the whole time the Terror Twins lawyer was talking with her head buried on Eli's shoulder and gripping his and Adam's hands.

When they were done Clare was called to the stand to testify. Her lawyer asked her to tell her whole story in her words from the beginning. It took over four hours, lots of crying not just from Clare but her family and occasionally a member of the SSS. More than once the judge had allowed Eli to go up and hold her when she was crying too hard to speak or himself to go up and calm her down when she was to be on the verge of a panic attack. When she finished her entire account the judge broke for lunch and told them to take Clare home, she could be cross examined tomorrow, she'd been through enough for the day.

"Come on let's get you back to my house," Adam said standing up and putting his arm around her.

"You did great, we're proud of you." Eli said putting his arm around her as well.

She nodded but didn't respond, they went back to Owen's SUV and he drove them home. Most of the rest group followed some stayed near the court house, mostly the adults, Jake and Darcy.

"We can order pizza for lunch or…" Drew started but she shook her head.

"I'm not hungry, just tired. Can I lie down in your bed Adam?" She asked.

"Yeah of course, you want one of us to come with you?" Adam inquired.

"Eli," she said walking a few steps and the she stopped and turned back, "Adam can you come too?" She asked.

"Yeah sure." Adam nodded.

"We'll get lunch figured out." Owen said as the misfits began ascending the stairs.

They went up to Adam's room, Clare lay down on his bed, Eli lay down next to her and Adam sat on the end of his bed. Clare closed her eyes and fell asleep within moments; it was like everything over the last few months suddenly hit her and over took her body with exhaustion. She slept through lunch, she slept through the adults coming home, she slept through him and Eli eating lunch on the bed with her, she slept thorough his mom making dinner and them eating in the bedroom again. When it became ten at night and she was still asleep they checked to be sure she was still breathing and she was. They took turns getting ready for bed and slept in his room with her. Eli in the bed with her and Adam on the floor on an air mattress. Hearing a choked scream in the early morning hours he was startled awake, sitting up and looking at Clare.

"You're okay Clare; you're safe we have you." Eli told her.

"It's okay Clare, it's me and Eli you're safe." Adam affirmed sitting on the bed next to her.

"Sorry it was just a nightmare, didn't mean to wake you. How long have I been asleep?" She asked.

"About twelve hours." Adam said looking at the clock on his desk.

"It was giving testimony today, it exhausted me and then I dreamed about it and tomorrow's going to be even worse when I'm cross examined." She lamented placing her head on Eli's shoulder and taking Eli's hand.

"We'll all be there with you Blue Eyes, the Terror Twins won't be." Eli assured her.

"I know," she nodded but she didn't sound like she felt any better.

"You think you can get to sleep again or are you awake now?" Adam questioned.

"I slept for 12 hours I think I'm awake now." Clare said.

"Why don't we go down to the living room an watch some TV." Adam suggested.

Clare nodded and they all got up, quietly walking down to the living room.

**(ELI)**

"Isn't it true Miss Edwards that you allowed them in to your house? Into your bed?" The Terror Twins lawyer asked.

He'd been cross examining Clare for the lat twenty minutes and it took all of Eli's inner strength not to hop up and kill him. Clare was distressed, she was crying and Eli wanted to hold her. He knew he wasn't the only one either, he saw it in Adam's eyes and her mom's, Jake's, Drew's and pretty much everyone else there.

"They told me they would rape my friends, beat up Adam and Eli. I only did it to save them, to keep them safe but I hated every minute of it!" She snapped back.

"You never told you're parents, you never told your teachers or the cops?" The lawyer questioned.

"Their stalking escalated quickly before I even realized it was happening. I researched stalking cases online, I knew the statistics I knew it was unlikely that the police would believe me or the teachers would do anything and I didn't want to worry my parents. I didn't want them to know I wanted to protect them." Clare responded.

"After you knew they were stalking you, your friends tried to protect you and began compiling evidence is that right?" The lawyer asked.

"Yes," Clare nodded.

"You never filed for a restraining order; in fact no one else knew what was happening until the day before you were allegedly kidnapped." The lawyer said.

"IT WASN'T ALLEGED THEY DRUGGED ME AND TOOK ME AFTER BEATING MY FRIENDS, STABBING ONE OF THEM!" Clare screamed at the lawyer.

She was crying hard and hyperventilating, her hand went to her chest and Eli realized she was having a panic attack.

"Adam," he said looking next to him but Adam was already up and going over to her.

Adam calmed her down before she passed out and he sat down again.

"Are you alright Miss Edwards can you continue?" The judge asked.

"Yes I think so," she nodded.

For the next two hours she was cross examined, she spent the whole time in tears and Adam calmed her down from three more panic attacks. When she was finally done the judge told her to go home and rest, he shouldn't need her again until he announced sentence. This time the misfits were taken home by Bianca and K.C. came with them. Clare looked pale and nauseas not that he could blame her that lawyer had not been kind to her.

"I don't feel well, I want to lie down." Clare said as soon as they were inside.

"Take my bed Eli and I will come with you." Adam said.

"We'll come get you when the others get back." Bianca told them.

They nodded and went upstairs, just like the day before she fell asleep quickly.

**(CLARE)**

"What if the judge finds them not guilty?" Clare asked as they drove to the courthouse to hear the judge's decision.

The trial had been going on for over a month, since being cross examined she hadn't been back to court but everyone else had at least once to give testimony. She'd been able to go back to school every weekday and make it through the day. The ghosts were still there and she still had to have her anti-panic attack meds and she still didn't feel safe without at least two of the SSS but it was getting easier little by little. Today was the day she'd been anticipating and dreading since the Terror Twins had been arrested.

"Not a chance after all of our testimony and evidence." Owen assured her.

He parked at the courthouse and they all got out, everyone gathered in the parking lot and walked in as a giant mob, there was a bunch of reporters outside, they must have heard the judge was pronouncing sentence. Owen and Drew went first parting the reporters so they could get through and of course Eli and Adam stayed at her sides. They went into the courtroom and sat down, the court room was very full, everyone had come to hear sentencing, Clare felt like everyone she knew even a little was there. People were talking rapidly until the judge came in and the room fell silent. Clare took Eli and Adam's hands holding them tightly, someone behind her put their hand on her shoulder, she was pretty sure it was Owen or Drew but didn't look behind her to see.

"After many hours of reviewing evidence and hearing harrowing testimony not only from Miss Edwards but her friends I am ready to give a ruling. I find Mr. Delancey and Mr. Fitzgerald guilty of harassment, assault, aggravated stalking, kidnapping and rape and I sentence each of them to the maximum sentence for each of these charges. They will each be sent to a maximum security facility for adults for the rest of their natural life without possibility of parole." The judge announced.

The courtroom erupted into loud and happy cheering. Clare wasn't sure she'd heard him right, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't believe it.

"It's done Blue Eyes they're going away forever; they can never hurt you again." Eli said kissing her softly.

She sort of collapsed in relief; releasing Adam she hugged Eli tightly crying tears of joy. She was so happy and so in shock it was many minutes before she could move. A bunch of people congratulated her but she couldn't quite distinguish voices. She did hear her parents say they would go out and talk to the press.

"I want to go home Eli, I have to try. I don't know if I can stay and even if I can you all have to stay with me. The ghosts will still be there, even though they're going to prison. The memories aren't gone, nor is the pain they cause. I don't want to go upstairs, let's just try for staying in the in the kitchen and living room for a few minutes and I'll work my way upstairs eventually. I haven't even set foot on my front stoop in over a month I don't know if that makes it better or worse." Clare said wiping away tears and taking a deep breath.

"Okay Blue Eyes, we'll take you home, all of us. First let's get you out through the reporters." Eli said.

The SSS formed a protective shield around Clare and they walked out of the courthouse and pushed through the reporters that way. They got in the car and began spreading the word by text message to go to Clare's house. Within a few minutes there was motorcade making their way to her house and they all arrived a few minutes later, over 30 people in 7 cars parked outside the Martin-Edwards home. Everyone got out of their cars and waited for Clare's lead, Glen unlocked the door and she took the male misfits hands, a deep breath and walked up the front steps.

They went inside through the entry and turned into the living room. She saw the memories, the ghosts and shut her eyes tightly. Eli and Adam squeezed her hands, she took a deep breath and opened her eyes but they were still there.

"I need people in here, SSS go in the living room." She commanded and they did.

The more people in the living room the more the ghosts faded. The memories were there still, they weren't just going to vanish but it was like the people in the living room were pushing out the ghosts. She still saw the bad memories but only in her minds eye now. She took a deep breath and walked forward, sitting on the sofa and bringing the other two misfits with her. She still felt fear, she still felt anxiety and the ghosts were still there but she felt safe and for the first time in many months she knew she was going to be okay. That she was going to make it through this and keep her sanity. There would always be ghost and scars and bad memories, there would always be guilt, sadness and fear. She was bound to have many more panic attacks and it would be a long while before she was ready to set foot in her bedroom again but suddenly she felt a sort of peace that she hadn't in a very long time.

She looked at Eli smiled and captured his lips for a loving and blissful kiss. "It's going to be okay Eli; I'm going to be okay."

**So that's it for this story, thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, followed and favorited. Next I will be doing a Maya/Luke story as requested by Tomefeltonlover1991.**

**From the 26th to the 30th I will have family visiting, I will still update in order but may not be able to update everyday. I will do my best to get up at least a short chapter for each story but as I haven't seen my family since August obviously spending time with them takes priority. **


End file.
